A Change of Heart
by angelbud2233
Summary: James and Lily are starting their 7th year. Lily begins to have feelings for James, and she trys desperately to hide them from everyone, including herself. But what if James exposes the truth, and something else she's hidden. LJ.
1. The journey to Hogwarts

(Note: The only thing that belongs to me in this story is the plot and a few of the characters.)  
  
Lily and James: The th year and how they got together  
  
chapter 1: The Journey to Hogwarts  
  
Lily Evans stood outside platform 9 3/4, realizing, as if it were the first time, that it would be her last time to walk through, as a Hogwarts student. Lily took a deep breath and walked into the barrier, between platforms 9 and 10. Right away Lily began looking for her two best friends, Catrina (Cat) and Maria, both 7th years like Lily. Cat was slightly taller then than Lily with brown hair that flowed a little below her shoulder blade; she also had amazing blue eyes. Maria, on the other hand, was about the same height as Lily, with dark brown curly hair that went a little below her shoulders; she also had creamy chocolate brown eyes. Lily, was a beautiful red head, with hair a bit longer then Cat's with an elegant curl at the tips. But the thing that made Lily Evans so beautiful, were her sparkling green eyes. The three could easily be called the prettiest girls at Hogwarts. They were all beautiful, tall, and intelligent.  
  
Lily quickly spotted them and waved. She ran toward them and the three began catching up, and talking about what happened over their summers. Before they knew it, the whistle blew for the train to leave and they were all rushing inside.  
  
"Oh, by the way nice badge, Lily." Cat said with a bit of sarcasm as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Well thanks! It's beautiful isn't it?" Lily said as she showed off her Head Girl badge. All three of them giggled.  
  
Lily headed for the place, where the prefects met for instructions from the head boy and girl while Maria and cat went to find a compartment. But as Lily slid opened the door a bunch of prefects headed out of the room followed by James Potter.  
  
'Oh no, not potter! Here it comes, Lily will you go out with me?' she thought, 'he's so annoying!'  
  
But to Lily's surprise all he said to her was "I already told the new prefects what to do, I didn't think you would mind." Lily stood there speechless, just gaping at James. "Well...Bye, Lily." he said and began walking off.  
  
"Wait!" Lily called after him, coming back to her senses.  
  
"Yea..." he said as he turned around.  
  
"Your head Boy?!?" she yelled quickly.  
  
"Yea... Sorry if I disappointed you." he said with a quick charming smile and walked off not giving Lily a chance to reply. But to Lily's surprise she didn't feel hatred like she usually did when Potter gave her that cute smile of his, instead she felt a sort of sympathy.  
  
'Wow. What did Potter do to me? Did I just actually feel sorry for him?' She thought as she watched James turn the corner.  
  
She quickly put her thoughts at the back of her mind, and decided to look for her friends.  
  
She looked for her friends in various compartments, yelling at a few more people, until she saw Maria step out of one a few ahead.  
  
"Hey Maria!" she called out.  
  
"Oh hey Lily. We're all in here, sorry but this was the only compartment left that fit us in it too, I'm just going to go change into my robes.  
  
"Okay." Lily said a little puzzled as to what she meant, she walked into the compartment.  
  
'Just my luck!' Lily began to think. It was James Potter and the rest of the Marauders as they liked to call themselves. The Marauders included: James Potter, Sirius Black (They were kind of the leaders of the group), Remus Lupin (the quiet shy type with a book in front of him a lot), and Peter Pettigrew who didn't seem to fit all that well in the group.  
  
James was tall, maybe about 6 to 7 inches taller then her, he had messy black hair, and hazel eyes that made your heart melt, but were covered with his glasses, and muscles from playing Quiditch. Sirius was about the same height as James, with jet black hair and beautiful eyes as well, with a smile that made every girl at school almost faint at the look of it, he was built like James but showed off a little more then he did. They were both, the hottest guys at school, and any girl would die for a date with either of them. Then there was Remus. Remus was tall, kind of skinny, but still pretty muscular but not as much as James or Sirius. He was shy, and quiet, and very intelligent, but a lot of girls loved him for his charm and gentlemen like ways, although he usually looked a little Peaky. Peter was the shortest, he had mousy hair, and watery eyes, not many girls spoke to him because he really wasn't that social.  
  
Lilly stared at James for a moment, feeling a little embarrassed for a reason she didn't know of, and then sat her self next to Cat across from Sirius.  
  
"So my sweet sweet Lily. Why is it that you look so pale? You act like you saw something unbelievable. Is it because you saw James with that badge?" Sirius said taking her hand and forcing her to listen to him.  
  
Lily just stared at him. "Now, why would I be shocked that Potter got the badge? Am I that narrow minded?" she said staring into his eyes with a mean look on her face.  
  
"It sure seemed like it." James said from beside Sirius, he was staring out the window.  
  
Lily didn't know what to say. He was right. She stared at him waiting to see if he could say it to her face.  
  
"Um...well, I'm going to go change into my robes." Lily said after an awkward silence where they all stared at each other, with the exception of James who just continued to stare out of his window. Lily got up and headed for the changing room.   
  
"I think I'll go change too." James said, and he left too.   
  
--In the compartment--  
  
"Wow! I've never seen anything like that." Cat said after James had left.   
  
"Seen what?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well...James...He didn't once ask Lily out or hit on her while we were in here!" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Does he still like her?" she said.  
  
"Of coarse he does! He's bloody well in love with her!" Sirius said with a big smile on his handsome face.  
  
"Then what happened to him?" Cat said.  
  
"Well....well....never mind I'll tell you later okay?"  
  
"Fine." She said with a hint of attitude.  
  
"Oh come on love, you know you can't stay mad at me too long." he said pulling her face toward his.  
  
When she saw Sirius' fake puppy eyed face she couldn't help but giggle. But Sirius was right. She could never stay mad at him. She had liked him since their 5th year, but really never had the guts to tell him.   
  
'If only I could be more like James and just tell Sirius I like him so much.' Cat thought as she stared at him laugh at one of his own jokes he had been telling Peter. Right then Maria walked into the compartment in her school robes.   
  
"Hey Maria!" Remus said with a huge smile plastered onto his face.  
  
--James--  
  
'OK James, your doing great. Just don't slip up and say something stupid to Lily. But I want to talk to her. Maybe if I ask how her summers been going. Yeah she can't get mad at me for that!' he thought as he stared at himself in the mirror. Then once everything was on properly he headed off toward the compartment again.   
  
--Lily--  
  
'What is happening?!? Why am I feeling bad for Potter? Maybe it's nothing. Once I get back to school everything will be back to the way it's supposed to be. Potter will ask me out, and I will say no. Then he'll pull a prank on a little third year and I'll yell. Okay great.' With her thoughts ending she got up and walked over toward the compartment. On her way out she spotted James and slowed her walk so he wouldn't notice her. James was just walking, nothing unusual about what he was doing. Until he spotted a third year trying to get her way through the train but was being pushed down repeatedly from older students. To Lily's surprise James didn't push her down. He knelt down and helped her up.   
  
"Your...your...your James Potter!" the little girl said shaking nervously as he helped her.  
  
"Right you are little lady, are you having trouble?" he said sweetly to the girl.  
  
"Well...yes, I suppose I am." she said still shaking.  
  
"I can fix that!" James said excitedly. And another shock to Lily. James picked up the girl and placed her on his shoulder. She was a little scared but looked as if she was enjoying it. And instead just jinxing people out of his way, he was asking politely for them to move. Once he got across, he placed the little girl down, and she thanked him nervously and hugged him tight around his waist. James just patted her on the head gently, and said "it was no problem at all."  
  
The little girl rushed off to her friends to tell them what James had done for her and they all giggled excitedly and went into their compartment.  
  
Lily couldn't move or say anything. She just stared as he walked away.  
  
'That had to be the nicest thing I've ever seen him do! To think Potter being nice!'  
  
With that she began walking back to the compartment.  
  
--In the compartment again--  
  
"Hi you guys." Lily said as she looked around. She sat her self in between cat and Maria and they all went back to their conversation they had, had before they got on the train.  
  
After awhile though Sirius had pulled Cat into a conversation, Maria was talking with Remus, and Peter was asleep. That left Lily and James alone. "So had a good summer?" James said a little nervously.  
  
"Yea...why do you want to know Potter?" Lily said.  
  
"I was just asking!" James said a little mad.  
  
"Well what did you really want to ask!?" Lily yelled as she stood up.  
  
"Forget it Lily, I was only trying to start a conversation!" James retaliated.  
  
"Well fine then!" Lily screamed and stormed out to patrol the train.  
  
"Ugh, she can be so frustrating!" James said as he sat back down on his seat, realizing that he was standing.  
  
"What happened to being nice?" Sirius said a little sarcastically.  
  
"I was." James said sounding as if he had lost some thing. "All I asked was if her summer was good."  
  
"Oh...well sorry then...I thought you asked her out." Sirius said apologetically.  
  
"Well I didn't." James sad as he left the compartment.  
  
--Lily--  
  
"Hey you two! Get away from there! And you hand over that dung bomb right away." Lily screamed at some unexpected 4th years.  
  
Then her thoughts began to pile up on her brain again. 'Why did I do that?!? Potter was just being nice. Maybe this just some stupid plan he has for getting me to fall for him. Well it's not going to work! But he didn't know I saw him help that little girl! But maybe that was a part of his plan too, he probably paid her off or something.' She was so confused but she was awoken from her thoughts as she fell over. Some one had bumped into her. It was Lucius Malfoy, he was a Slytherin and hated muggle born wizards as much as anyone could.   
  
"Move it mudblood! People far more important than yourself are walking here." he spat at her. She just sat on the floor trying to get up.  
  
But then she heard a voice from behind her." Just move along Malfoy, your blocking the halls!" James screamed at him. Then Malfoy shot a look of disgust at Lily and continued walking. James ran over to help her up. He held out his hand for her to take, and she placed her hand in his letting her pull her up. She then realized who it was as she was dusting herself off.   
  
"Thanks Potter but I can take care of myself." Lily said and continued to patrol the halls.  
  
'Well at least she said thanks this time!' James thought to him self, and decided to go back to the compartment.  
  
James turned around with a smile on his face to find that Sirius was running toward him.   
  
"Hey mate!" James said as he watched Sirius catch his breath.  
  
"What happened to you?" Sirius said as he finally caught his breath.  
  
"Lily," James said making his smile wider. "That's what I thought but why are you smiling?"  
  
"I think my plan is working!" James said excitedly.  
  
"How do you figure?" Sirius said looking puzzled.  
  
"Well...Lily just now said thanks to me, sure it wasn't exactly a heart filled thanks, but still." James said smiling a little more then he had before.  
  
"Oh...well...lets go back...were gonna play some muggle game." Sirius said, "They wanted me to find you so I did!"  
  
James and Sirius began to walk back to the compartment. 


	2. Sardines

(I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K.'s characters I'm just borrowing the for this story. The only thing that belongs to me is the blot and a few characters.)  
  
(AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS TO ANYONE THAT HAS READ THIS! i JUST HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT I HAVE IN STORE FOR THEM.)  
  
Chapter two: Sardines  
  
Sirius and James walked in the compartment to find everyone sitting there waiting for them. James and Sirius sat themselves in between Peter and Remus.  
  
"So what game we gonna play?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well...were gonna play the game sardines!" Lily said.  
  
"Now what the bloody hell is that?!" Sirius said.  
  
"It's like hide-and-seek except opposite! One person hides and the rest seek! Once one of the seekers has found the hider they have to hide with them too." Cat explained to him with a sparkle in her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
'Wow! I never knew how gorgeous her eyes were!' Sirius thought as he began to gaze into them. "Sounds great!" Remus said, and Sirius realizing what he was doing broke the gaze before anyone(besides Cat and himself) knew what he was doing.   
  
"I'll be it first!" Lily said and jumped out of her seat before anyone could complain.  
  
'Now where to hide?' Lily thought, 'Aha! The bathroom!' and Lily rushed toward the rather small restroom.  
  
Lily stood there waiting in the dark for someone to find her. The door opened and in came the light followed by none other then James Potter himself.  
  
"I found you Lily!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Yes you have Potter, just shut the door and turn off the lights!" she said pulling him in with her.  
  
James stumbled in quickly, and Lily suddenly wished he hadn't. Their bodies were only a inch apart and she could feel his breath on her face. 'Oh great! I bet Potter's really loving this! He'll try to make a move on you now! But not if I can stop it!' Lily began attempting to scoot away from James. But before she knew it she had tripped, had begun falling, and was about to hit her head on the sink. James quickly realizing what was happening, reached his arms out and caught her, right before her head was about to hit.   
  
They both collapsed on to the floor of the bathroom. Lily was still in James arms and had laid her self on his lap somehow.  
  
'I can't believe this! Lily Evans is laying in my arms, not struggling to break free! I could stay like this forever.' James thought as he looked through the dark at the form of lily's body.  
  
'I never want to get up! It feels so good to just lay in his arms. Wait what I'm thinking, I'm laying with James Potter on the bathroom floor!'  
  
Lily jumped up out of his arms so fast, that it shocked James and knocked off his glasses. It seemed that Lily had gotten up at the right time, because Sirius had walked in. Sirius eyed them suspiciously but then asked, "Where do I hide!?!"  
  
James found his glasses and stood up,"You can stand on the toilet Padfoot." James said.  
  
"Okay thanks old Prongsie!" Sirius said and began to walk toward the toilet. He looked hesitant for a moment because the toilets's cover had been ripped off and he would have to balance himself on the rim of the toilet. But Sirius stepped on anyways holding on to something. Then Lily turned around and closed the door leaving them in complete darkness.  
  
"You know this is kinda hard!" Sirius said but was soon silenced as he heard Lily say "Shhhh! they'll hear us!"   
  
Lily sat on top of the sink counter not wanting another encounter with James again. They all waited in silence.  
  
After a few minutes they heard a splash and a yell from Sirius. "I knew this would happen!"he screamed as he tried to get his foot out of the toilet. As he pulled his soaking foot out of the toilet and attempted to balance his self the door opened and in came Maria.  
  
"Your the loudest bunch of hiders I've ever seen!" she said jokingly.  
  
James pulled Maria in and shut the door, leaving them once again in almost complete darkness.   
  
James yanked her inside placed her in front of himself, where Lily had been, and shut the door.  
  
Then an unknown hate ran through Lily's blood as she saw the figures of James and Maria standing there just like she had been. He saw her whispering to Maria, and this made Lily even more jealous but she didn't know why.  
  
--Maria and James conversation--  
  
"So do you think Lily likes me, even just a little?" James whispered in her ear anxiously.  
  
"Well do you want to hear what I really think?" she whispered back.  
  
"Yes, that was the whole point in asking you!?" he stated raising his whisper a little louder.  
  
"Well, I think Lily really really likes you James, but, well you have to...well I don't know if I should tell you." she said   
  
"Please please I could you any advise you could give!" he said pleadingly.  
  
"Well force her on a date! Find a way to get her to Hogsmeade alone. Then maybe she'll see what a great guy you are!" Maria said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Great idea! I have the perfect way too." James said.  
  
But before Maria could ask what his "Perfect way" was the door opened to show Cat, Remus, and Peter standing there.  
  
Right a way Sirius' foot fell in the toilet again at the sight of Cat, Maria jumped away from James when she saw Remus, and Lily had fell off the sink, only to be caught again by James. Lily had been trying to listen to Maria and James' conversation, and was already at the tip of the counter, when the shock from the three standing in the door way had caused her to fall off.  
  
"They all looked at James and Lily. James just stood up carrying Lily and left them all there. James quickly looked around for any compartment that was vacant. He found one that only had the the little girl he had helped earlier and her friends in it.   
  
James looked at the girl he helped and asked quietly to her,"Could you do me a favor?" he said flashing a brilliant smile at her that made her begin to shake as she nodded her head.  
  
"Can you go up to the food trolley and give the witch these galleons and buy a few chocolate frogs?" he said sweetly putting on the cutest face he could.  
  
She gave him another nod and took the money while she left with her friends to go get the chocolate.  
  
James laid down Lily on the seat and watched her, until the girls came back.   
  
When they got back they all watched as he shook her awake and forced her to eat the chocolate.  
  
"what, what happened?" she asked as she stared at the little girls and then at James.  
  
"Well, love I saved you before you cracked your head open on the bathroom floor." James said smiling his cocky smile.  
  
"If your expecting a thank you better give up because your not going to get one from me." Lily said and turned to face the window with her arms crossed.  
  
"I wasn't going to ask for one." James said, and saw Lily look at him a little ashamed and then walked past the girls back to their compartment.   
  
As James started to leave one of the little girls had said to him, "your girlfriends a little coo coo when she's been saved, if you don't mind me saying."  
  
James couldn't help but laugh as he responded, "nope, don't mind you saying at all!" and walked out of the room.  
  
--In the compartment--  
  
"I haven't seen a move like that from James since...since...well, since quiditch!" Sirius said as they all nodded in agreement. James nor Lily were back yet, and they all started wondering and talking about where they could be. Well at least until the compartment door opened. It was a very angry looking Lily.  
  
"Hi!" she yelled quickly at them and sat next to Peter.   
  
"What's wrong?" Maria said looking very concerned.  
  
"Nothing! Beside if there was, I wouldn't want to talk about it with you!" Lily screamed back.  
  
Maria looked shocked. "Well why the bloody hell not?" Maria screamed back.  
  
"Because...because....well...I don't know." Lily said rather calmly looking at her hands the whole time. Then Lily stood up and left as soon as she came. Maria just stood there shocked, not believing with Lily's history of her bad temper, didn't yell back at her. Then she ran out of the compartment after her.  
  
"Well does no one say good bye any more?" Sirius said jokingly. A few moments later, James walked in smiling.  
  
"What happened to you?!" Remus said noticing his hue smile. James just stared at him for a moment then said,"Oh nothing, just something a 3rd year said." and he sat next to Cat by the window.  
  
"You talk to 3rd years!?" Cat said surprised.   
  
"Yes why do you find that so shocking?" James replied a little offended.  
  
"Well..its seems like your the type to...well..." Cat said a little embarrassed.  
  
"Like the type to what?" James said looking at her, with a sort of forgiveness in his voice.  
  
"Well, its just that you've changed a lot from last year, I always thought that, you thought of your self too important for 3rd years." she said looking up from the window at James sounding very apologetic.  
  
"Well I might say that I'm just a bit hurt Miss Catrina Starre." James said nudging her jokingly. They both laughed for a while and everyone joined in eventually.  
  
--Back with Lily--  
  
Lily slammed the door to the bathroom and sat on the floor for a while holding her knees. 'Why did her talking to James make me jealous?' Lily thought. 'It has to be nothing maybe its...its..its just..' but before Lily could finish her thought, she heard a tap at the door.  
  
"Lily, are you alright? And let me in! I'll find away to get in there eventually you know!" Maria said through the door. Lily knew she was right and went to go open the door. As soon as she opened it she swung herself at maria and embracing her into a huge hug. "I'm sorry Maria, I didn't meant o snap at you, I don't know what happened to me." Lily said while trying to wipe away her tears.   
  
"Its okay." Maria replied patting her back.  
  
They stepped into the bathroom, again, and sat down.   
  
"So Maria...what were you and James talking about earlier?" Lily said curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing, why do you want to know?" Maria said looking at her.  
  
Lily looked a little disappointed but quickly covered it up with a nudge and a wink. "Oh just curious." Lily said.  
  
They both walked out laughing, heading toward the compartment. 


	3. Truth or Dare anyone?

(I do not own any of these characters well...except a few. but you all have to thank J.K. for her brilliant work for her stories and characters. But :Sob: :Sob: I only own the plot, so have fun reading!)  
  
Jillian Ryn: Thanks much, I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Pao Bloom: Thanks so much, and yea i think i will continue writing, and I'm glad you love my story so much  
  
Now back to the story:  
  
Chapter 3: Truth or Dare anyone?  
  
Lily and Maria walked into the compartment still laughing. When they all spotted Lily they looked at her quizzically but not wanting to get Lily angry, everyone greeted them with a huge wave and hello, well except for Sirius of coarse, he marched up to Lily and planted a big wet one on her cheek. And just saying, "So nice to see you again Lilian, what has it been? months? years? 5 minutes?" he said with a witty smile and a cock of the eyebrow. Lily couldn't help but laugh, Sirius was right, she had run out on them far too much already. Lily and Maria both sat next to Cat and the 4 Marauders on the other side. They all began telling jokes, well at least Sirius did, but they were all laughing anyways. Then they felt the train begin to slow down.  
  
"Oh goody, we're finally here!" Cat said jumping up.  
  
"A little excited to get learning, are we?" Sirius said, looking up at her.  
  
"Well, no not exactly, I just can't wait to eat!" she said as the train stopped.  
  
They all shook their heads in agreement, and gathered their stuff to leave. When they got outside, they all looked around for a compartment.   
  
When they spotted one and was about to enter Lily stopped, and just began to stare awed.   
  
"What the bloody hell is that!?" Lily said shocked just pointing at air.  
  
"What is what, Lily?" Maria asked curiously, as she went to look from Lily's point of view.  
  
"Nothing, nothing never mind." Lily said shaking her head. James looked at her then at the spot where she had been staring and he looked a little worried.   
  
Remus suddenly realizing after the boys got in to the compartment that he was about to miss his duties as a gentlemen, and ran in front of Cat when she was about to get in. He smiled cutely and opened the door to the carriage and said, "Ladies first." pointing inside.  
  
All three girls giggled, Cat walked in, but not before giving Remus a hug and thanking him for being a gentlemen.Then Lily followed in suit, and Maria heading in last, giving Remus a hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek while whispering "thank you," into his ear.  
  
Remus looked a little paler when he walked in after Maria. The three Marauders began to laugh as they saw Remus, in a dream like state. They all knew Remus had liked Maria since their 5th year but was always too afraid to tell her.   
  
Then something caught the Marauders' attention and they stopped laughing.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Lily said excitedly.  
  
"What's a great idea?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well...would you boys care to join us in a little game of truth or dare, once we get to the castle?" Cat said.  
  
The boys looked rather excited at the idea, always enjoying doing something risky.  
  
"Sure!" The Marauders replied in unison.  
  
They all laughed. "Okay...great we'll meet you guys back in the common room, after dinner, once everyone has gone to bed, okay?" Maria spoke. and they all agreed as the carriage came to a stop.  
  
They all got out, except for Remus, who was holding the door again. They walked up to the castle chatting. When they entered and were seated at the Gryiffindor table, sitting all together, their chatting died down a little, and the stopped as they heard Dumbledore's voice.  
  
It was his usual speech again and then the sorting began. Sirius and Cat looked like they could have killed Professor McGonogall for taking so long just to call out a few names. But then the food arrived and they all dug-in.  
  
Sirius and Cat all through dinner were seeing who could eat more. Sirius ended up winning in the end though. "It's beyond me to know how you can fit so much food into your cute little body." Sirius said winking at her. Cat could feel herself begin to blush, and pulled out her make-up to try and cover her face with the mirror.  
  
After a while they all headed toward the common room, with very full stomaches. When they walked in they heard a whine from James. "Oh, this sucks I wanted to play the game now!"  
  
"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, is there, Potter?" Lily said.  
  
"Actually maybe there is..." Sirius said, with a evil look in his eye. "Hey everyone, I just heard there's gonna be case load of Dungbombs set off in here. If you want to save yourselves I leave right away!" Sirius yelled at the common room. To all the girls' surprise every one scattered out of the room up into dorms, or out through the portrait hole.  
  
"Job well done, Padfoot." James said patting Sirius on the back as they saw the empty common room.  
  
"Well...I do try." Sirius said putting on a cocky smile.  
  
They all sat in a circle near the fire place, in boy girl boy girl fashion. The seating went like this:  
  
|Sirius||Cat||Peter||Maria||Remus||Lily||James|  
  
Lily was a little disappointed she had to sit by James, but James was all to happy about his seat.   
  
"Okay you guys...be quiet, be quiet. Let me explain the rules. Now were gonna play a little different." Maria began to tell them, " Now someone will spin this bottle, kinda like you would during spin the bottle, who ever it lands on the spinner has to ask truth or dare. The other person answers them, now if you pick truth and you don't happen to like the question, you can just go for the dare. But you HAVE to do the dare!" Maria finished saying.  
  
"Sounds simple enough." Remus replied. "But we should sign something to make sure we tell the truth."  
  
"Great idea! Accio parchment!" Lily said excitedly. She quickly took out her wand and said a incantation, and now all they had to do was sign.  
  
They passed the paper around signing it one by one. "There now we have to tell the truth!" Lily said triumphantly.  
  
"So who's gonna go first?' James asked.  
  
"I will!" Sirius said all too enthusiastic.  
  
Sirius reached out for the bottle and spun it round and round, until it landed on....Remus! Instantly an idea popped into his head.  
  
"Remus, Truth or Dare?" Sirius said with mischief in his eyes.  
  
"I think I'll choose.....Truth." Remus said.  
  
"Aww...chicken. Fine Which girl in the room do you want to snog the most?" Sirius said.  
  
"Um...never mind I think I'll go for the dare." Remus said as he looked at Maria nervously.  
  
"Goody, goody! Okay this what you have to do. Your gonna be blind-folded, okay? We will put you in the middle of the circle of girls here, not including Peter." Sirius began laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor. "Just messing with you ol' Wormtail. Anyways, you'll spin around and kiss the girl you land in front of. But I don't want you to know who it is..well not yet at least. Well lets get to it."  
  
Lily, Cat, and Maria stood up and got in a circle around Remus. Remus made a weird sound from nerves and began spinning around nervously. Then he finally stopped. He just stood there, but he could here one of them walking toward him. Suddenly Remus was glad he didn't know who it was or he would have died of embarrassment if it was who he thought. Remus could feel her breath on his face now. He lent in and then....  
  
(well this is it so far! If you want to find out who he kisses, well just read! and please review. It makes me feel like I'm not writing this for nothing! well bye)  
  
next chapter: Remus kisses someone. Lily is forced to do something dreadful, and a little confession. who knows, well me duh! Just kidding. 


	4. A little tune with eggs

(I don't own any of these characters, well except a few. And the only other thing that is mine is the plot.)  
  
Hey everyone one thanks for reviewing!  
  
RedTears - Well I'm glad that your reading it!  
  
Padfoot103 - Thanks, I'm glad you think my story's good.  
  
Finebyme - Thanks, oh and sorry I have a few typos I just hope you guys can understand it if I do.  
  
SexxySirusBlackChick5 - I love Lily James fics too, that why I started this one, and I like Sirius stupid too.  
  
Jizzles - I'm glad to see that you love my story, and that its easy to follow.  
  
VanillaChai*501 - Well your about to find out what happens.  
  
flying-piggy-123 - thanks i know it would be sweet if its maria, well read and you'll see.  
  
Queen Cari - I took your advice and started writing right now!  
  
Marauderbabe289 - Thanks soo much, It feels so good to see I have reviews!  
  
Chapter 4:A little tune with eggs  
  
Now on to the story:  
  
Update: Remus could feel her breath on his face now. He lent in and then....  
  
It happened, Remus was very shocked at first not being prepared and almost tripped over. Then they broke apart, he could hear all three girls giggling like mad, as they sat back down in the circle.  
  
Remus was rather embarrassed to just be standing there blind-fold, waiting for someone to untie it for him. Someone walked over to him, and untied the thing around his eyes. The light to the common room shocked Remus at first but then he walked over and sat again completing the circle.  
  
Remus didn't look at any of the girls and just asked looking at the floor, "So is it my turn to spin the bottle?"  
  
Sirius still looked shocked from what had happened and just nodded his head. Remus took hold of the bottle spinning it, then it finally landed on, Lily.  
  
"Okay Lily, truth or dare?" Remus said finally getting the guts to look her in the eyes. But to his relief she didn't look suspicious at all.  
  
"Truth." She said quickly.  
  
This is what he was hoping for. "Who did I just kiss?" Remus said pleadingly.  
  
Lily looked over at Sirius seeing him on his knees silently begging her to go for dare, and as a favor she did.  
  
"I'm not going to answer that Remus. I'll go for the dare." Lily said in a apologetic voice.  
  
Remus was a little upset, he was so anxious to know as to who he kissed. "Well fine Lily dear, then you'll just regret it." Remus began to say. "I dare you to be nice to James Potter for one whole week!" Remus said triumphantly. "That includes no fighting, no calling him Potter but by James, and everyday you must sit with him, at breakfast lunch and dinner!" Remus said with a look of pure delight.  
  
" Wow Moony I never thought you had it in you as to be so cruel to dear old Lilian!" Sirius said patting him on the back.  
  
Lily look like she was about to kill Remus, James looked so happy that it looked as if his smile would cover up his whole face, and everyone else just began laughing.  
  
Lily took the bottle, and spun extremely fast. Then when it finally did stop it landed on Cat.  
  
"So Cat truth or dare?" Lily said.  
  
"I think I'll go for the...hmmm....dare."  
  
"Fine, I dare you tomorrow morning to sing....the thong song to the teachers!" Lily smiled coyly at her and began to laugh.  
  
(For those who don't know the thong song, its by Sisqo, and I have that song stuck in my head right now so I thought I might use it.)   
  
Cat had her mouth opened gaping at Lily not believing what she just heard. "what is that you said Lily?"  
  
"I said ,Cat, to sing the Thong song, to all out dear old Professors at breakfast." Lily said.  
  
"You can't be serious can you?" she said still awed.  
  
"well, I am serious, and I just can't wait to see you!" Lily said smiling almost forgetting what she was dared to do.  
  
Cat shot mean look at Lily and spun the spinner. It landed on James! "So James truth or Dare?" Cat said excitedly.  
  
"Ummm...well I am a Marauder I think I'll go for dare." James said.  
  
Cat looked at the wall for a moment thinking of what to do. Then thinking of her dare realizing there was a way to get some attention off her. "James I dare you to sing with me tomorrow okay?"  
  
"That sounds great!" James said while he took the bottle and spun it. He looked up from the bottle and saw Lily's disappointed looking face.  
  
'Oh great I have to do this again!' She thought. "Well truth or dare?" she heard James say next to her.  
  
She grudgingly said, "truth" as sweet as she could and smiled at James. James was shocked at first but then remembered she was being forced to do this. "Um...today before we got on the carriages what did you see?" James said looking at her sweetly.  
  
"Oh well that's a great question, Prongs! What did she see! That sucks!" Sirius said complaining.  
  
James on the other hand was ignoring Sirius' remark and just continued to stare into Lily's eyes.  
  
Lily dropped her fake smile and had a look of confusion on her face. "Well..I saw these ugly, wingy, things without any eyes I think, and there was a lot pulling the carriages and all." Lily said staring back into his eyes.  
  
"Who?" James said simply.  
  
"This confused everyone, including Lily.  
  
"Who what?" Lily asked. But before she could here who 'it' was Sirius said, "It doesn't matter, and you can't ask two questions anyways." Sirius said.  
  
Lily broke the gaze between her and James and was about to reach for the spinner, when she heard Maria.  
  
"You guys, can we finish tomorrow night? I'm really tired!" she said.  
  
Every one agreed to meet here once everyone had gone to sleep, and headed toward their dorms.  
  
The girls in turn said goodbye to the Marauders and began walking up the stairs to their dorm. The four boys watched them go up the stairs, and were headed up to theirs when they saw Maria come to the ledge.   
  
"Hey Remus!" she called out to them. Remus turned around and stared at Maria. "Your a nice kisser!" she yelled and ran into her dorm.  
  
--The Girls dorm--  
  
"Oh thanks Maria! You think you could have done me a favor by just letting me tell him, now I have to be nice to Pot..I mean James all week!" Lily said as she heard what Maria said.  
  
"Sorry." she said, not sounding all too sorry at all.  
  
Lily was so mad that she went to be not saying a thing to either of them. Cat climbed into her own bed and closed the curtains. Maria hopped into her bed last, still thinking of Remus. 'Well, I wasn't lieing, he is a good, kisser. and he's so sweet! but I don't think I can dare tell him I like him so much. Especially after Tonight. I mean I haven't even told Lily and Maria yet! Oh well, I guess I'll go to sleep now.' Maria thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
--In the guys dorm--  
  
"Oh Remus you sly dog." James said teasingly.  
  
"Hey! I thought I was the dog around here!" Sirius said climbing into bed.  
  
"You know what I met." James said as he lay in his bed.  
  
"Well I think she likes you just as much as you like her!" Sirius said.  
  
"Yea me too. What do you think Pete?" James said, looking over at Peter's bed. But Peter was fast asleep.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm going to sleep, so shut the bloody hell up!" Sirius said pulling the covers over his head.  
  
"Yea, me too, night." James said drawing the curtains around his bed.  
  
Remus just sat on his bed thinking of Maria. 'What if she does like me? Then maybe I should tell her. But if she didn't I be too embarrassed to even talk to her again, and I like talking to her.' Remus thought as he closed his eyes. Remus plopped down on his bed, still in his clothes from before, and fell asleep.  
  
--The next morning--  
  
Lily woke up quickly to the sound of her alarm clock. Remembering Cat's dare she rushed over to her bed and shook her awake. "Come on! Cat I want to see you sing!" Lily screamed in Cat's ear, waking Maria and Cat.  
  
"Fine, fine I'm going!" Cat said as she stifled a yawn. They all three got dress in silence too excited or in Cat's case nervous.  
  
Lily had been looking forward to this, especially since Cat always refused to sing.  
  
Lily finished getting dressed and stood at the door, looking at her two friends impatiently.  
  
--The guys' dorm--  
  
All three boys were awake attempting to wake up Peter, but he was being stubborn and just continued to snore very loudly. So the boys decided to leave him there, with a note saying that they tried to wake him up but failed, so went to breakfast instead.  
  
The three Marauders walked down the stairs yawning, when they reached the bottom steps they decided to wait for the girls.  
  
They all sat around for a while talking until they heard Lily screaming at her friends to hurry up.  
  
After a minute or so they heard Lily running down toward them, followed closely by Cat and Maria.  
  
When Remus saw Maria he quickly locked his eyes to the floor determined not to make eye contact with her. They all began to walk down the halls toward the Great hall. Lily was putting on her fake smile again and was chatting with James, while Maria continued to make fun of Cat with Sirius, and Remus continued to stare at his feet. Then they finally arrived.  
  
Lily sat beside James and Remus while the other three sat across from them.  
  
They began eating and after 10 minutes James was screaming at Cat. "Come Cat, get your lazy arse up! We have to do something here!" James screamed.  
  
Cat slowly got up from her seat and walked down the table toward where the professors ate lunch. At first Professor McGonogall looked up and began to ask what they needed, but James turned around and whistle at Sirius with a wink.  
  
Sirius quickly reached under the table and pulled out a muggle device called a CD Player. He yelled okay to James and clicked the play button.   
  
Cat was shocked when she heard the thong song tune very loudly. But she turned to face to face the Hall and began to sing quietly.  
  
Cat:  
  
Ooh that dress so scandalous,  
  
And you know another student couldn't handle it,  
  
See me shaking that thing like who's da ish,  
  
With a look in your eye so devilish,  
  
(Then Lily whispered under her breath "snorus" and pointed her wand at Cat and then at James. James began to sing extremely loud and the whole hall was staring at them)  
  
James:  
  
Uh ya like to dance at all the hip-hop spots,  
  
Then you cruise through the students like connect the dots,  
  
Not just urban,  
  
she likes the pop,  
  
Cause she was living the vida loca.  
  
(James grabbed Cat by the hands and began dancing with her. He spun her in circles, and then slowed her down, dipping her slowly, and back up into a right position. Cat begins to enjoy herself and both her and James begin to run through the tables.)  
  
Cat and James:  
  
She had a bum like a truck truck truck,  
  
Guys like what? what? what?  
  
Baby move your butt butt butt!  
  
(James and Cat meet up at the ends of two tables, and begin running toward the Slytherins.)  
  
James:  
  
Ooh that hair says ugliness,  
  
and you know you guys can't handle this,  
  
Yelling that curse and of coarse miss,  
  
With a look in your eye so devilish,  
  
(Then all of a sudden the music ends and James sees Professor McGonogall looking very angry.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Starre, follow me now!" McGonogall yelled at them.  
  
James and Cat followed her as they saw Lily remove the snorus charm from them.  
  
They walked behind their professor in silence all the way to her office.  
  
Not wanting to know what their punishment was.  
  
Thanks to everyone one whose been reading this. I hope you like it so far. and I'll try writing more later. But please review!  
  
Next chapter: Cat and James punishment, more truth or dare. 


	5. Time for crying

(I don't own Harry Potter and most of these characters, just the plot that's it nada else.)  
  
flying-piggy-123 - I'm glad you thought it was fun. I just thought I would living this story up with a song. I hope no one else minds! But please keep on reading.  
  
sproxkk - I'm sorry that your dieing, but so I could living you up a little I decided to write the next chapter, so here, it is. Oh and than you!  
  
SexxySirusBlackChick5 - I'm glad I made someone laugh! Well keep reading!  
  
chapter 5: Time for Crying  
  
Update:They walked behind their professor in silence all the way to her office.  
  
McGonogall opened the door to her office and held it for James and Cat to enter. Surprisingly though she didn't slam it when she was usually angry, she just closed it quietly and went to walk to her desk.  
  
Cat looked more frighten then she did when she found out she had to do that dare. James was calm and relaxed, with a huge smile on his face.  
  
When their Professor was seated she stared at her desk for a long time, just thinking.  
  
'Oh great, she's thinking of a punishment! I bet she's taking extra long because it's gonna be extra horrible!' Cat thought looking panicked.  
  
But the last thing they would have ever expected happened. Professor McGonogall looked at them both and began laughing so hard she was crying. This wiped the smile off James' face, both Cat and him were staring at their teacher in awe, with both of their mouths opened wide.  
  
"Oh...You'll have to excuse me, Miss Starre and Mr. Potter, I just can't help but laugh." McGonogall said wiping a tear a way from her eye.  
  
"You see, I haven't seen a show like that in ages! And it's just too funny to pass up the opportunity to laugh. But I did bring you here for a reason." Their teacher stated.  
  
James' and Cat's expressions yet again changed, but to disappointment. "Yes, you two, what you did was wrong, and you will receive detention. You will serve your detention with, me on Thursday night. Good day to you both, now you must hurry back and get your schedules for the day." McGonogall said and shewed them out the door.  
  
"Wow, I was expecting something much much worse!" Cat said shocked.  
  
"Well, I don't know about that. McGonogall has never looked so happy giving a punishment before." James said still shocked.  
  
"Come on we better hurry or we'll be late to our first class!" Cat said taking hold of his arm and attempting to drag him to the hall. But James just stayed where he was, and didn't move an inch no matter how hard Cat tried.  
  
"Not to worry, Accio Schedules!" James said with a cocky smile.  
  
Two pieces of parchment came flying toward him, and James caught them with ease.  
  
"Ahh..we have, Herbology first!" James said, looking at his schedule. Right then he heard a weird sound from Cat's stomach.  
  
With an embarrassed look on her face she said, "I guess I'm a little hungry."  
  
James just laughed, and summoned some toast for them. They ate their toast rather quickly guessing that they were late already, and ran to Herbology.   
  
"Well in the words of Sir Remus Lupin, may I escort you to your class?" James said offering her his arm. They both laughed hysterically at James impression at Remus.  
  
"Well, thank you kind Sir. And yes you may." Cat said as she curtsied(Kurt-seed, I don't know how you would spell it.)and took his arm.  
  
They both walked out on to Hogwarts grounds, bowing and tipping invisible hats at people.  
  
"Oh no! Were already late! Come on James lets go." Cat said taking hold of his arm and dragging him to Herbology.  
  
They both ran into their Herbology class slightly out of breath. Both Cat and James took their seats beside their friends.  
  
"Mr. Potter, and Miss Starre, what is your reason of tardiness." Their short teacher, Professor Sprout (I don't know if she was their teacher back then so i just decided to use her) said to them with a sturn look on her face.  
  
"Well...you see Professor...." Cat began to say but was soon cut off by James.  
  
"See Professor we ran into dear old Peeves on our way from Professor McGonogall's office, and he chased us all the way up to the 5th floor threatening us with Dungbombs. We tried to tell him that we had to go to Herbology, but he just wouldn't listen." James said simply. But Cat stood with her mouth gaping at James.  
  
"Is that true Miss Starre?" their teacher said looking at Cat.  
  
Cat was still so shocked all she managed to was nod her head, and say "Uh-huh."  
  
So their teacher dismissed the subject and continued with her lesson. Cat looked down at her desk to find a neatly folded paper on it. Cat opened it up and read Lily's handwriting.  
  
Lily: Is that what really happened?  
  
Cat took out a pen and wrote:  
  
Cat: What do you think? I was with James Potter, we weren't trying to get to class!  
  
Lily: That's what I thought. So what did you guys do? Did he make you late on purpose!?  
  
Cat: Well actually, it was kinda fun, we were pretending to be Sirs and ladies, and James was escorting me to class, while we bowed and tipped out pretend hats at people.  
  
Lily: Yes, it sounds too fun, but seriously you guys should have tried to get to class sooner!  
  
Cat: Oh lighten up Lils we were only having fun. You should really re-look what you think about James, he can be nice and really funny. Plus I thought you were supposed to be nice to him.  
  
Lily: I am being nice to him.  
  
When Cat was about to reply, when they heard the bell ring dismissing class and headed outside.  
  
As the three girls headed toward their next lesson, they heard a whistle from behind them to get their attention.  
  
They all looked at the Marauders, and then at James.  
  
"I'll see you later, Ladie Cat." James said winking and putting on that smile of his.  
  
"Yes, will do, Sir Potter, good day!" Cat said jokingly.  
  
--That night at dinner--  
  
"So I heard you and Cat had a fun time before Herbology, James." Lily said sitting beside James at the Griffindor table.   
  
James was shocked to find that Lily was talking to him, with out her fake smile or her pretend conversations. "Yea, I guess you could say we had fun, I really should hang out with Cat more." James said looking from his dinner up at Lily.  
  
"Yea, Cat can be loads of fun." Lily said serving herself some food."You know she kind of reminds me of Sirius."  
  
"Yea, I know what you mean! They both kind of act the same. But if you don't mind me asking...does she fancy Sirius?" James said.  
  
"Well, well, Mr. Potter, I'm afraid that information is classified and if I knew the answer I don't think I would be able to tell you." Lily said jokingly, pushing him in a friendly kind of way.  
  
"Just curious, oh, are we still up for truth or dare tonight?" James said attempting to keep the conversation going. 'This has to be the longest, not fake, conversation I've ever had with Lily.' James thought as he saw Lily push a strand of hair away from her face.  
  
"Definitely! I can't wait to play, I think I have a good dare, but don't ask what it is, cause I don't want anyone to know yet." Lily said and then took a bite of her dinner.  
  
"Oh...I can't wait!" James said teasingly.  
  
James and Lily, surprisingly, held their conversation going through dinner.  
  
--Sirius and Cat--  
  
"Have you seen James and Lily? Look they're being civil! and...bloody hell! They are actually having a conversation!" Sirius said a little sarcastically.  
  
Cat giggled at this. "Yea Sirius I saw! but it is amazing isn't it. I don't think Lily is faking it either! Wow its so weird to see her being nice to him, but I guess she has to doesn't she?"  
  
"Yea..." Sirius said looking at his food."Hey Moony! Look what your dare has resulted to!" Sirius said looking at Remus.  
  
Remus lifted his stare from his plate and looked at James and Lily. "Does Lily realize what she's doing!? I mean look at her, she's actually laughing at his joke!" Remus said putting a smile on his face.  
  
Maria then took notice too, and all four went to leave the Great Hall together still talking about James and Lily.  
  
James and Lily then took notice of their four friends disappearance and went to go catch up with them.  
  
They stopped in front of the Portrait of the Fat Lady and said to her "Fibutona!" which awoke her and swung the door open for them. They walked in staring at the room noticing that a lot of people were still in their and would just meet there at around 10.  
  
They all went their separate ways and began doing other things. Lily announced she was going for a walk and to come find her if she forgot and left the room.  
  
Right a way Lily began walking toward the Astronomy Tower. Lily climbed the stairs slowly, letting her thoughts wonder into her head.  
  
'I don't know why I'm bothering to come up here, I'll probably end up crying. But no, she wouldn't want me to if she knew I always did.' Lily thought sitting against a wall holding her knees to her chest. Lily began looking at the stars like she so often did, and began to feel few drops fall down her face.  
  
--At 10 o'clock, common room--  
  
"Where's Lily?" James said noticing everyone one was there.  
  
"I don't know." everyone said in unison.  
  
"well I'll go find her then. I'll be back soon." James said and left through the portrait hole.  
  
'Now lets see if I were Lily where would I go?' James thought. 'Um...well I don't know! I'll just look well....I guess where i think Lily would be.'   
  
James looked in several places, even the Room of Requirement, but no luck. He then decided to look in one of the last places he could think.  
  
James slowly walked up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, and then he heard something that made him stop. It was a faint noise at first, then he noticed it was a girl's cry. James started running up the stairs faster as the noise became louder. When James reached the top, he stopped so fast he almost feel face first on the ground, but managed to keep his balance when he saw a pile of fiery red hair on a girl crying on the floor.  
  
For a moment James was just staring at Lily wondering why she was crying. James feet began to take him over to Lily and without knowing what he was doing, he sat beside Lily, staring at her.  
  
Lily looked up a little shocked. 'This isn't what I need right now, I don't need to be bothered by potter right now!' Lily thought as she noticed James sitting beside her.  
  
"Lily....I..." James began to say but was stopped, by the shock Lily gave him.  
  
Lily had thrown herself at James and had begun crying into his chest, against what her mind had told her. James was in such a state of shock, all he could do was hold her in a hug. He never wanted to let go.   
  
"Lily what's wrong? Why are you crying?" James said stroking her hair.  
  
'No Lily, Don't look up! If I do I might end up telling him, I haven't told any one! Just stay in his arms and you'll be fine.' Lily thought.  
  
But yet again Lily's heart took control and Lily removed her head from James' chest to look him in the eye.  
  
Lily took a deep breath and stared into his gentle eyes. "James I....I just...I'm not ready to say it. it's just that...." Lily said staring into his eyes. But Lily couldn't take it anymore, and had buried her face in his chest again.  
  
"It's alright Lils I understand you don't have to say anything." James whispered in her ear. This made a tingle down Lily's spine. But she forgot about, and guessed that it was just a effect of everything that had happened so far that night.  
  
For a long time James sat there on the floor with Lily in his arms, then he heard a steady deep breath coming from Lily.  
  
Then a thought came to his mind,'They're all waiting for us!' But James didn't want to wake her up, so he gently picked her up in his arms. He made his way to the common room, with Lily in his arms. James got some pretty funny looks from some students but right now he didn't care at all.   
  
Then they finally reached the portrait of the fat lady. James nudged Lily awake, and waited until he saw she was completely concious before they walked into the common room.  
  
When Lily first opened her eyes all she could see was two blurry forms of James' eyes.  
  
" James! What am I doing on the floor?" Lily said shocked.  
  
"You fell asleep at the Astronomy Tower, and I carried you up here. I thought you might want me to wake you up, instead of carrying you inside. I think people would give us some pretty suspicious looks. So here we are." James explained.  
  
"Oh...well...thank you...I guess....I just can't wait to see what everyone's gonna think happened, you won't tell anyone where I was or what I was doing will you?"  
  
"Um..Of coarse not Lily." James said a little confused as to why it was such a big secret.  
  
Then James said the password and they walked in.  
  
Thanks for everyone who's reading this! Please Please Review.  
  
Next chapter: Oh yea sorry...I meant to have some truth or dare in this chapter, but I had to end it sometime! So the next one will have truth or dare, and a kiss. 


	6. Love Letters

(These characters do not belong to me, only this plot! okay I think I've said this enough times.)  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers out there!  
  
Padfoot103 - Thanks for reading my story, when I read your review, I decided to get going on my next chapter. So her it is!  
  
SexxysiriusBlackChick5 - I promise you'll find out what Lily's secret is soon, but not yet, it kinda has to do with when they were playing truth or dare, and James asked who? But keep reading!  
  
flying-piggy-123 - Yea...i thought the tower scene was sweet to, and like I told SexxySiriusBlackChick5 you'll find out Lily's secret soon! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Cheri111 - I'm glad you love my story!  
  
Chapter 6: Love Letters  
  
Update: Than James said the password and they walked in.  
  
When James and lily entered their common room, they were greeted with all four of their friends, in a circle prepared to get going with the game.  
  
"Who's turn was it last time?" Peter said beside Cat.  
  
"It's my turn!" Lily said, and sat beside Remus and Peter.  
  
James then sat down completing the circle and Lily reached for the spinner. It seemed as though the spinner had been spinning for hours before it finally stopped on Sirius.  
  
"So not so serious Sirius, Truth or Dare?" Lily said.  
  
"Um...I think i might choose the dare!" Sirius said triumphantly.  
  
"HM...well I'd rather not waste such a good dare I had for you Sirius so I think I might make you...." Lily began to say."I've got it! Sirius, I dare you to strip to your boxers,dance around the common room and sing I'm a little teapot."  
  
"What! But...but Lily...oh fine what ever." Sirius said.  
  
So he did what he was told, because Sirius, the biggest prankster and Ladys' man in all of Hogwarts, couldn't back out of a dare.  
  
When Sirius had finished removing clothing, all that was left on him was his boxers with kiss marks all over them. Everyone began to laugh, except Cat who had gone very red in the face, and looked as if she were going to faint.  
  
'I can't believe I'm gonna do this! But here I go.' Sirius thought as he sang out loud to them.  
  
Sirius:  
  
I'm a little tea cup short and stout,  
  
here is my handle is here is my spout,  
  
when you tip me over here me shout,  
  
tip me over and pour me out!  
  
When everyone thought he had finished, he began another verse of the song, and had begun running around the room. This made everyone laugh so hard that their were tears falling down each and everyone of their faces.  
  
Then finally Sirius sat down, fully dressed again. "Okay, well that was fun! So lets see who my next victim will be. Aha! Dear old sweet Maria."  
  
Maria looked very excited that it was finally her turn. "So...Maria, truth or dare?" Sirius said with a huge smile.  
  
"Well after that performance I don't think I can do dare, so I think I'm gonna go for truth." Maria said.  
  
"Fine, fine, let me think of a good question. Let see..." Sirius said looking around the room, then a question popped into his head when he saw Remus.  
  
"So, Maria...is Remus over here, a good kisser?" Sirius said with a look of mischief in his eyes.  
  
Maria looked shocked at the question, and saw Remus turn a light shade of magenta. "Um....I don't know if I should tell you, I never kiss and tell. So I'll just have to go for the dare."  
  
"Lets see here...now what for a dare? I think you should, um...well I don't know. What do you think James?" Sirius said.  
  
James awoke from his thoughts and said, "Sorry mate, I was just thinking about who to pick for the empty spots on our quiditch team. What was your question?"  
  
"Never mind about the question i think I have a dare to help you." Sirius began to say. "Maria I dare you to try out for chaser during try-outs."  
  
"But Sirius...I've never played quiditch in my life...I'll make a complete fool of myself!" Maria said pleadingly.  
  
"But Maria, you even said once you back out of truth you HAVE to do the dare!" Sirius said with a cocky smile.  
  
"Your right...but will someone at least show me how to fly later?" Maria said defeated.  
  
"Yea, yea me and James here will teach you how to fly on Wednesday, just come on and spin the bottle!" Sirius said.  
  
So Maria reached for the bottle and spun it, after not too long it landed on Peter.  
  
"So...Peter, truth or Dare?" Maria said.  
  
"Um....well I don't know...I guess I could go for....truth, no wait I'll go for dare." Peter managed to say nervously.  
  
"Fine, with me, probably not too fine with Lindsay Welbether." Maria said with a huge grin on her face.  
  
Lindsay Welbether was one of the prettiest, smartest, most wanted girl in Hogwarts, besides Lily, Cat, and Maria though. The only bad thing about her was she had a bad attitude and wasn't that nice to people that weren't that cute, or popular. But she could still make almost any guy do what ever she wanted. She had long flowing blonde hair that reached the bottom of her back, she had brown eyes, and a tan complexion.  
  
"Okay Peter, you have to send a love note to Lindsay every hour tomorrow, then one in the middle of dinner. That one must say: Meet me by the lake, after dinner, I'll be under that big tree near there. you will meet her there, and well I don't know, I guess you'll see what will happen." Maria said as she soon began to see everyone's jaws drop.  
  
"Wow Maria, that has to be killer on Peter! I mean think of the embarrassment!" James said after a while.  
  
"All right I'll do it, I'm not gonna like it, but i'll do it." Peter said. "So I guess its my turn isn't it?"   
  
"But I'm tired! what took you guys so long?!" Sirius said staring from James to Lily.  
  
"Well...you see I was...well..." Lily began to say as she stared at her feet.  
  
"Sorry guys, it was my fault, I insisted me and Lily go get something to eat from the kitchens. And those house elves just kept giving me food, and I made Lily stay with me while I ate. I guess it took a bit longer then I thought it would." James interrupted Lily, noticing she was struggling with what to tell them.  
  
"Oh." Everyone said in unison, apparently believing his story.  
  
All seven people began to walk back to their dorms. Like the other night, the girls had begun giving them hugs. Maria went first; hugging Peter, then James, then Sirius, and last of all Remus.  
  
Maria approached him slowly, then when they were in each others arms, Remus heard a faint whisper in his ear.  
  
"Don't worry Remus, your a great kisser." Maria whispered into Remus' ear.  
  
This sent a shiver down Remus' spine. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't. He just waved to all the girls good night and headed toward his dorm.  
  
--The boys' dorm--  
  
All three boys dressed in silence. Just rethinking of what had happened that night. They all went into their beds and closed the curtains around them, leaving them alone with their thoughts. The only Marauder that had fallen asleep was Peter.  
  
'What could be so big that Lily doesn't want any one to know about? And who is it? Because I know it has to be someone. Because she can see them too. But who can it be that she has to hide it even from Cat and Maria.' James thought closing his eyes trying to sleep.  
  
--Remus--  
  
'I can't believe she said I was a good kisser! But I don't know if she was just saying that to make me feel better, I mean...she wouldn't do that would she? I just hate this feeling! Not knowing. Its horrible, if only I could look it up in a book like i usually do!' Remus began to think.  
  
--Sirius--  
  
'I think there is something wrong with me! When ever I think about her I get this funky feeling. but maybe I'm just spontaneously hungry when I stare at her. Oh great that makes me sound like I fancy her! Wait do I?' Sirius thought as he stared at the ceiling.  
  
--In the girls dorm--  
  
"Well good night you guys! I'm going to sleep!" Maria called out to them and they all closed their curtains.   
  
'Oh no, I just had a thought! What if Remus thinks I'm a horrible kisser. Then I might not ever be able to have a relationship with him! But what am I thinking, he probably likes another girl! I mean look at all the girls swooning over him! I'd never have a chance. I guess I just have to live with only being friends.' Maria thought as she attempted to fall asleep.  
  
--Lily's thoughts--  
  
'What if James tells everyone one what I was really doing tonight. Then they'll just keep asking questions as to why i was crying, then I'll get even more upset! I just can't deal with this right now! I'll just try to be nice to Potter, so he won't get mad and tell. Yea that's what I'll do.' Lily thought before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
--Cat's thoughts--  
  
'I'm giving up! Sirius could have any girl he wanted, and why would he want to choose me! I'll just forget about him, and then I can find some one else who I might have a chance with.' she thought.  
  
--The next morning--  
  
(Oh sorry about all the "-- --" things, i just didn't want to confuse anyone on who was thinking.)  
  
"Hey you guys! What's going on?" Cat said as she headed down the stairs.  
  
"Oh hey Cat!"  
  
"So what are you guys doing down here so early?" cat said looking at her watch.  
  
"You see, Peter got up really early this morning to go write his stupid, stupid, love letters to Lindsay, and, and, and, in the process managed to wake all of us up!" Sirius said yawning.  
  
"Oh...where is he anyways?" cat responded.  
  
"I think he went down to the owlery." Remus said on the couch. "Where's Maria and Lily?"  
  
"well they're still getting dressed." cat said, looking at her watch again.  
  
"Are you late for something?" James asked noticing a look of impatient on her face.  
  
"Yes Breakfast! I'm hungry and they're taking their sweet time changing! Don't they know that there is pancakes down stairs!" cat said almost screaming at the Marauders.  
  
"Sorry, well would you like to go down to the Great Hall and wait for them there with me?" Sirius said standing up.  
  
"Well how very kind of you." Cat said jokingly, and they both left the room.  
  
Remus and James just stared at a wall, deciding that they would wait for Maria and Lily to go downstairs.  
  
Finally after 10 minutes they came down the stairs. "Well morning ladies." James said.  
  
The girls walked down the stairs and greeted the two boys. "Hey what took you guys so long?" James asked Lily, smiling an all too cute smile.  
  
But for some odd reason when Lily had seen the smile, her legs caved in beneath her, and resulted in her falling on James, causing them both to fall on the floor.  
  
Lily lay on top of James staring at him for a long time. "Um...I guess this is happening a lot isn't it?" James said breaking the silence that had formed.  
  
Lily, realizing what she was doing, got off of James as fast as she could.  
  
"next time you fall Potter, don't bring me with you!" Lily said.  
  
"Uh...Lily, that's not being nice to James!" Remus said.  
  
"Oh, right, I'm sorry for yelling at you James." Lily said in a almost kid like apologetic voice.  
  
"Its okay," James said.  
  
Lily and James smiled a sort of nervous smile at each other, making it all better.  
  
With that they all headed out of the common room and to the Great hall.  
  
When the four arrived they found Peter staring at Sirius and Cat's eating competition with delight. It seemed as if they were both going to hurl any moment if they didn't stop stuffing their mouths, but they were determined to beat the other. Then it finally stopped. Yet again Sirius had beaten Cat, and Cat wasn't looking too happy about it.  
  
"Well, now that, that is over, lets eat our selves." Remus said sitting down.  
  
"So Peter, did you send your first letter yet?" Lily asked excitedly.  
  
"Oh...yea, I just sent it now." Peter said a little shocked at being addressed to.  
  
"Well what did it say?" Maria asked beside Lily.  
  
"Well it said...just some boring old crap." Peter said.  
  
"Oh come on...tell us, what did you write her?" both girls said in unison.  
  
"um...well...I don't know....I don't want to say." Peter said looking at his food.  
  
"Well...that just won't do, I'm gonna find out whether you like it or not!" Lily said as they saw the owls begin to fly into the room.  
  
Lily got up from the table and headed toward Ravenclaws'. She saw a small barn owl begin to head for Lindsay, and right away Lily began running toward it.  
  
The owl dropped the letter in front of Lindsay, and Lily could hear her say, "Oh look girls, I have mail!"  
  
But before Lindsay had a chance to reach for the letter, it was snatched by Lily. Lily ran out of the Great Hall, and began opening the perfumed note from Peter.   
  
Lily sat against a wall and read the letter it said:  
  
To my dearest Lindsay,  
  
I have loved you from a far ever since the day I meet you. You have always been the one for me. I think your really hott, and I'd like it if you were my girlfriend. I hope to see you soon.   
  
Your secret love.  
  
Lily looked at the letter again, and decided to head back to the Great Hall, when she entered she walked straight up to Lindsay and tossed the letter at her. "Sorry sweetie, I thought the letter was for me. I guess not. So here you go." Lily said as she headed back to her own table.  
  
"Wow Peter, your such a romantic." Lily said sarcastically, as she sat next to James.  
  
"Well....um....I think I'm gonna go, bye." Peter said getting up not looking at anyone and left the room.  
  
"What did it say?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Just some stupid stuff, like, 'Your so hott.' and 'I wish you were my girlfriend.' You know a bunch of stupid stuff." Lily said beginning to eat.  
  
"You mean girls don't like that?" Sirius said unbelievingly.  
  
"Not unless they're a slut or a whore!" Lily said getting up from the table and leaving.  
  
"Great Sirius! Now she's gonna be pissy." Cat said leaving too.  
  
"Must be that time of the month." Sirius whispered to Remus.  
  
But apparently Maria heard this because she began to scream at him. "Your so stupid! Why is it that every time a girl gets a little angry, guys always say its PMS! I'm sick of it. GROW UP!" Maria screamed and stormed out of the room, with the whole room staring at them.  
  
All three boys stood there speechless. Not knowing what to say. They all gave each other a look that said, lets go, and went to leave.  
  
They all walked back to the common room to grab their bags, because Transfiguration would be starting soon.  
  
They walked into the common room to find all three girls heading out. "Look Lily, I'm sorry." Sirius said as he stopped Lily.  
  
Lily looked at him with disgust for a moment, but then muttered something under her breath. A book came flying into her hand.  
  
"You think I'm gonna forgive you , just like that, Sirius." Lily said with the book behind her back.  
  
"Well....I just thought..." Sirius began to say, but was stopped when Lily had whacked him in the back of the head with the book she had got.  
  
"Now you're forgiven!" Lily said laughing, as she tossed the book a side and walked out of the common room.  
  
"Owww...that really hurt." Sirius complained as he saw his friends laughing.  
  
They all walked up the guys' staircase, still laughing at Sirius.  
  
Well that was the next chapter, I know that wasn't that good, but I promise the next one will be better.  
  
Next chapter: James and Cat's detention, Maria learning to fly, and maybe some more Truth or Dare. 


	7. Just a little trip

( Like I've said many times before, I don't own these characters, except the few I made up, and this plot!)  
  
Thanks to all those reviewers out there!  
  
sproxkkk - Thanks, oh and here's the chapter now.  
  
Chapter 7: Just a little Trip  
  
Update: They all walked up the guys' staircase, still laughing at Sirius.  
  
All three boys rushed inside their Transfiguration classroom out of breath, with a very angry McGonogall staring at them.  
  
"And why might I ask why you boys were late?" Professor McGonogall said.  
  
"Well...you see...." Sirius panted.  
  
"Never mind Mr. Black I don't want to hear it! Just take your seats!" Congeal said pointing toward their seats.  
  
All three sat down not bothering taking out paper for notes.  
  
Sirius sat in his seat, with his eyes closed, still breathing heavy. Then he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Cat showing him a folded piece of paper. He took it with out question and opened it. It read:  
  
Cat: Are you okay? It looked like Lily whacked you pretty hard with that book.  
  
Sirius decided he would rather pass notes with Cat then listen to whatever McGonogall was saying and took out a quill and ink bottle.  
  
Sirius: Yea I'm fine. It just really hurt. Is Lily okay now?  
  
Cat: Yea...she's just fine. So when are you gonna teach Maria how to fly?  
  
Sirius: Oh yea...that's right I have to teach her today. I think I might do it after dinner. Will you tell her to meet me at the Quiditch field?  
  
Cat: Yea, sure. But what makes you think she'll be good at Quiditch?  
  
Sirius: Well....I remember one day in our 6th year, Maria had caught me flirting with this girl, and I guess I said something a little inappropriate, and she slugged me one.  
  
Cat: Lol! Are you serious? Where'd she hit you?  
  
Sirius: Well she actually got me twice. First she whacked me in the face. Then she kicked me in a place I'd rather not say.  
  
Cat: I can't believe it! That's so funny! No offense or anything.  
  
Sirius: None taken' my sweet Catrina. So Any ways, I remembered what a strong arm she has, and thought that maybe she'd be a good chaser. You know you might do well too.  
  
Cat: Me! Play quiditch! You can't be serious!  
  
Sirius: No, I'm Sirius! Just Kidding. But I'm serious about the Quiditch thing. You'd be really good. I can show you how to fly myself.  
  
Cat: Well...I don't know.  
  
Sirius: Oh come on, just come down to the Quiditch Pitch with Maria after dinner.  
  
Cat: I'll think about it. But we should wrap this note up, the bell's about to ring.  
  
Sirius: Yea, I'll talk to you later.  
  
After a few minutes the bell rang to dismiss class and all seven of them headed toward History of Magic.  
  
--History of Magic--  
  
Not a single soul looked as if they were enjoying themselves. Everyone was either sleeping, passing notes, doodling, or half a wake half asleep.  
  
Then an idea popped into James' mind. 'I'll do it now!'  
  
"Um....excuse me Professor Binns. You see, Lily here isn't feeling all too well. I think I should escort her to the Hospital Wing." James said standing up.  
  
"What are you doing!!" Lily whispered dangerously at him.  
  
"Getting us out of here!" James whispered back.  
  
"What.....oh yes Mr. Potter, you and Miss Evans may leave." Their teacher said in a bored voice.  
  
Before Lily knew what was happening James had dragged her out of the classroom with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Where are you taking me!" Lily screamed at James.  
  
"Oh, you'll see." James said calmly.  
  
He continued to drag her all the way to a statue of a witch with an enormous hump.  
  
Lily saw James take out a piece of parchment, whisper something, look at the paper, and whisper again.  
  
"Great! No one's near here!" James yelled.  
  
"What do you mean? And how can you tell?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"Oh never mind never mind." James said walking over to the statue of the witch.  
  
He tapped it with his wand and the hump opened. Lily stood there in awe. "How did you do that?" Lily said.  
  
"With magic! Now come on, lets go." James said while he climbed inside the witches hump.  
  
"No way! James Potter, you get back here! We're going back to class." Lily said.  
  
'Oh, if she's not gonna come willingly, then I'll just make her!' James thought. He then pulled a silvery cloak out of his bag, and draped it around himself, making him completely invisible.  
  
"Ahhh....James! Help me. Some invisible man is kidnapping me!" Lily began to scream, as James had picked her up in his arms.  
  
James forced Lily down the hole and climbed down himself. James quickly pulled the cloak off and stuffed it in his bag before Lily could see it.  
  
"Wow James! What is this?" Lily said staring at the passageway.  
  
"It's a way to get from one place to another. Just walk and I'll show you where we are going." James said.  
  
So Lily began walking reluctantly. Not too happy about James being behind her.   
  
It seemed like forever walking for Lily when they had finally arrived. "Shhhhh....they might here us." James said, pointing to the trap door above them. James opened it slightly to check if no one was there, and climbed through the trap door. Lily then followed in suit. When she had climbed through, she asked rather loudly, "Where are we James?"  
  
Right away James grabbed hold of her waist and her mouth dragging her behind some crates. "He's probably gonna check what that noise was." James whispered in her ear.  
  
They both waited quietly until they saw the owner of HoneyDukes walk down the stairs, and look around.  
  
He finally walked back up the stairs apparently satisfied.  
  
"James, where are we." Lily said looking up at him.  
  
"Well my sweet, we're in the cellar of HoneyDukes!" James said excitedly.  
  
"Really?" Lily said with a huge grin on her face.  
  
James looked slightly shocked she didn't yell at him for taking her all the way over to Hogsmeade. "Yea...really. Now come on lets go over to The Three broomsticks, and get a butterbeer." James said, pointing at the door to the cellar.  
  
James climbed the stairs leading to the shop very slowly and opened the door above him, not more than an inch. James quickly checked if the coast was clear and took hold of Lily's hand. He dragged her up the stairs, and shut the door below them quickly.  
  
Right away James and Lily blended with the crowd in the shop, looking at sugarquills, and chocolate frogs. They soon headed out of the shop and down to the three broomsticks. They quickly found a table not very noticeable.  
  
"um..I'll be right back with some butterbeers." James said in a kind of awkward voice.  
  
"Yea...um...okay." Lily replied looking around as if it were her first time ever being there.  
  
James walked up to Madame Rosemerta and ordered two butterbeers. "Sure sweet cakes, here you go."   
  
"Thanks, Ol' Rosey." James said and grabbed the two butterbeers she had offered.  
  
James headed toward his table letting his thoughts take over his mind. 'Okay, your doing fine. But why hasn't Lily yelled at me yet? Well she does have to do that dare. But its a little too weird.'  
  
"Back Lily, here's your butterbeer." James said.  
  
Lily took the drink from him and responded with a simple thanks.  
  
After an awkward type silence, Lily decided to say something. "I love this song, its so beautiful and romantic."  
  
James stopped to listen and eventually he heard light music playing.  
  
"So dear Lilian, would you care to dance?" James said with an adorable smile plastered on his face.  
  
"You...you want me to...to what?" Lily stammered, after spitting butterbeer everywhere.  
  
"To dance," James began to say,"come on, its the least you could do for me, after I got you out of History of Magic."   
  
"Ughhh....fine Pott...I mean James. But after this we're even." Lily said getting up from her seat.  
  
They both walked to a clearing and James took hold of her waist; Lily placed her hand on his shoulder; and they both took hold of each others spare hands.  
  
Lily was attempting to dance as far away from James as possible, acting as if she were five, and thought James had cooties.  
  
"Oh come on Lily, you can at least pretend to enjoy yourself." James said almost pleadingly.  
  
'He's right, I at least owe him that!' Lily thought as she moved in closer to James. Eventually Lily had her head rested on James' shoulder, and James with his hands around her waist.  
  
The song began to gradually end when James heard a whisper in his ear. "I think the songs gonna end, James."  
  
"Then we can dance to the beat of my heart." James whispered into Lily's ear, sending a chill down her spine.  
  
'Did Potter just say something sweet and romantic. Well in a way. But it's not like Potter to say stuff like that, he's supposed to be pig-headed and self-absorbed!' Lily thought as she debated with herself whether or not to let go. But before she could make up her mind a noise made them jump apart from each other.  
  
"Just great! The rain! That's not gonna make it easier to get back. Oh and we should be getting back. Look at the time." James began to say as he pointed outside at the pouring rain.  
  
"Well, we're just gonna sit here till it goes away." Lily said sitting down.  
  
"Oh no we're not! I have to do something! So come on!" James said.  
  
"Well that sucks for you doesn't....stop James put me down!" Lily screamed. James had swept her off her feet and had run outside with her in his arms.  
  
"Come on run to HoneyDukes." James screamed through the rain. Then Lily's feet began to move from beneath her, not wanting to go. But she felt like she had to follow James.  
  
They both ran into HoneyDukes soaked to the bone. Before Lily knew James had left her side he had come back with a few chocolate frogs. Then James grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her back down to the cellar and in through the trap door.  
  
"Eat this, if you don't, you might catch a cold." James said in a caring voice.  
  
Lily took the chocolate from him without saying a word. For a while James and Lily sat in silence, just staring at the floor, until James suggested they leave and headed toward Hog warts.  
  
--At Hogwarts again--  
  
James help Lily out of the hump, and they both headed toward the Great Hall in silence. When they reached the Gryiffindor table, they sat next to each other and faced their friends.  
  
"Oye, James where'd you go?" Sirius called out to James as he began to pile food on to his plate. But before he answered Sirius, he leaned toward Lily and whispered in her ear, "Thanks for the dance." When he was about to answer Sirius, he heard a soft whisper in his own ear. "Don't you think I should be thanking you, so just in case I forget, thanks." Lily's voice said.  
  
"Hey Lily where'd you go? We looked for you at the nurse but you weren't there." Maria asked staring at Lily curiously.  
  
Lily then focused on the empty plate in front of her and responded with, "Oh, it was nothing just some Head Boy and Girl thing. That's all."  
  
Lily then perked up a little and said,"So what's new?" trying to change the topic of where she had been, for some reason she didn't want cat and Maria to know. Lily was already confused about her feelings toward James, and didn't need her friends messing her up even more.  
  
"Yea...It's my flying lesson with James and Sirius tonight! And Cat's coming too. You should come with us!" Maria said jumping up and down in her seat.  
  
"Um...sure I'll come with...." Lily began to say but was interrupted when she felt a sharp tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Evans but Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give this to you." Professor McGonogall said showing her a rolled up piece up parchment.  
  
"Um...thanks!" Lily said taking the note from her teacher. Lily opened it in silence ignoring her two friends.  
  
Miss Evans and Mr. Potter;  
  
After lunch meet me in my office. I have something important to announce.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
--Sirius and James conversation--  
  
"Um...what'd you say Padfoot?" James said still thinking of when Lily had thanked him.  
  
"I said....where'd did you and Lily go, Prongs." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh...we went to the Hospital Wing...honestly. Come on I'm not hungry any more. Let's go." James said beginning to get up, but sat back down when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wants us to see him in his office after lunch." Lily said showing him the note.  
  
"Um....okay. Are you done eating, because we could just go now if you like." James said.  
  
Lily nodded and got up from her seat leaving the Great Hall with James by her side.  
  
"James, can I ask you something?" Lily said, staring at the floor.  
  
"Sure." he replied.  
  
Lily looked up into his eyes and said, "How'd you know about that witch hump thing?"  
  
"Oh..is that all you wanted to know? I found it." James said looking a little relieved.  
  
"Yea, that's all I wanted to know. What'd you think I wanted to ask?"  
  
"Well I thought you were...." James began to say but stopped when they noticed their Headmaster about to enter his office.  
  
"Oh good, Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, come with me." Dumbledore said pointing at the entrance to the office.  
  
James and Lily began to walk with their Headmaster and went inside his office. "Well I think I might just get to the point." Dumbledore said sitting behind his desk. Lily and James took two seats in front of him and waited patiently for the reason of them being there.  
  
"Well, we have decided on having a Halloween Ball, and you two will need to set things up. I suggest holding a prefects' meeting to discuss it with them as well." He said staring at the both of them.  
  
"You may leave now, as I know you have Charms next." He said once again.  
  
The two students left saying, "Bye." and then heading out of the office. "Um...well that was interesting." Lily said as they began to walk down the corridor. "Yea, I say we have a Prefects meeting on Monday." James said.  
  
"Okay." Lily said, as they headed toward their class. They finally reached Charms class, where they found Professor Flitwich, partnering up people.   
  
"Oh good, um..Mr. Potter your with Miss Santana. And Miss Evans your with Mr. Black." He said pointing toward Maria and Sirius. They both headed toward their partner and waited for further instructions. Today they were learning how to make an object become live.  
  
"So....James, where'd you and Lily really go?" Maria asked.  
  
James felt like he needed to tell her since it was her idea to take Lily to Hogsmeade in the first place. "We went to Hogsmeade." he said simply.  
  
"Really? What'd you guys do?" Maria asked curiously.  
  
"Um...well we went to the Three Broomsticks, and Honeydukes. That's all not much." James said not looking at Maria.  
  
"Oh...come on I saw the dazed look on your face when you went to the Great Hall it had to be more then just that!" Maria said after attempting the charm on a doll.  
  
"Well, we did dance." James started to say, "but don't tell anyone, it's just for some odd reason I don't want everyone to know." he said with a pleading voice.  
  
"Yea, sure I won't tell." Maria said and they began working on the charm.  
  
--Flying lesson--  
  
"Where are those lazy asses!" Sirius yelled at James while they were standing in the middle of the Quiditch Pitch.  
  
"Calm down, Padfoot, look here they come now." James said pointing at the three girls walking toward them.  
  
"Finally!" Sirius said getting onto his broom.  
  
Lily, Cat, and Maria walked up to the boys with a look of excitement. "Okay you ready?" James asked.  
  
"Yep, sure are! I want to go first." Maria said stepping toward James.  
  
"Alright come here." James said handing her the broom. James began to show Maria how to get off the ground and into the air. Maria was so excited she kicked off the ground and soared 30 feet in the air. Maria was a natural, she was flying everywhere.  
  
"Okay James! How do I get down!" she yelled at him from 40 feet in the air. "Just sorta tip the broom forward and lean." he said. So she did and landed gracefully on the ground.  
  
Then in turn Lily and Cat went, Lily going first. Lily wasn't that bad either. And landed gracefully next to Maria.  
  
Then it was Cat's turn. Cat was flying in the air and doing pretty well, until it was time to get down. she was attempting to lean forward but was knocked off with a huge gust of wind. Cat was hanging from her broom, screaming for help.  
  
Right away Sirius grabbed Maria off her feet and the other broom, and got on, placing Maria in front of him. He soared into the air, stopping about two feet above cat's broom.  
  
"Okay Maria, I want you to jump onto the broom, and wait there while I go get cat. Okay?" Sirius yelled through the wind.  
  
Maria just simply nodded and got onto the other broom, too scared to say anything. Sirius soared beneath cat and yelled up at her. "cat, you have to jump onto the broom! I'll catch you I promise!"  
  
Cat looked hesitant for a moment, but after the look of seriousness on Sirius' face she knew she had to. Cat slowly loosened her grip and jumped with her eyes closed. Then next thing she knew she was safely on the broom with Sirius behind her.  
  
Sirius gave a smile to her and slowly lowered to the ground. Once they were all safely on the ground, Sirius was tackled by a sobbing girl. Sirius lay on the ground realizing Cat was on top of him, as tears began to flow on to his face.  
  
"Oh thank you Sirius! You saved me, without giving it a second thought." Cat said between sobs.   
  
Before Sirius could reply, he felt her lips touch his. Sirius kissed her for a while, realizing who he was kissing, and slowly ended the kiss. After Cat's kiss, Sirius stared up into her sparkling blue eyes lost for words. He heard a faint whisper in his ear saying, "thanks." and then felt Cat get up off of him a little red in the face.  
  
'I can't believe I ever considered not liking Sours any more. What a kiss!' Cat thought as her, Maria, and Cat began to leave the Quiditch Stadium, leaving James and Sirius bewildered.  
  
Well that was that chapter! Pleas Please review! Yea......review~  
  
Next chapter: James confronts Lily about her secret (maybe), and well I don't know what else. You guys are welcome to make suggestions! 


	8. Hiding in trees

(Do I really have to say this again! I own nothing, except the things my own creative mind thought of!)  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
sproxkkk - That's a brilliant idea! They need to pull a prank! So I think I might just take that idea into use. I really do need to funny this story up. Thanks!  
  
Vanilla*Chai 501 - Thanks so much! I'm glad to see people have only been responding positively!  
  
SexxySirusBlackChick5 - I know I love Sirius and James too much! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Author Note: Sorry if the last chapter was too long. If it was tell me in a review!  
  
Now onto the story!   
  
Chapter 8: Hiding in trees  
  
"What just happened?" Sirius said soaking in everything that had just happened.  
  
"Well, I guess she kissed you and left you speechless, don't worry there's a first time for everything!" James said helping Sirius up.  
  
"I know, it's weird, maybe I was just shocked, I mean I wasn't expecting it!" Sirius said to himself more then to James.  
  
The two began walking for a while until a thought popped into James' mind. "Hey Padfoot, lets go see how Peter's doin' with Lindsay." James said pulling the invisibility cloak out of his bag. They both gave each other a quick smile and sprinted out to the tree near the lake.  
  
When they got near James draped the cloak around Sirius and himself and they both climbed the tree silently noticing Peter hadn't arrived yet. When they got up there, they received a huge shock almost knocking them out of the tree.  
  
Remus, Cat, Lily, and Maria were all sitting in the giant tree, signaling them to be quiet. They all looked expectantly at the ground beneath them and waited for Peter show up.  
  
But Peter wasn't the first to show, it was Lindsay. For a moment Lindsay tapped her foot impatiently, and muttered to herself, "It better be someone sexy and popular!"  
  
When Peter did arrive a look of disappointment was found on Lindsay's face. "Your the guy who has been sending me these silly love notes! I can't believe this!" Lindsay screamed at him.  
  
"Well...um...you see...." Peter began to say. Everyone in the tree was trying to listen better leaning toward the ground. Then someone fell out.  
  
"Sirius! What are you doing here!" Peter squeaked.  
  
Sirius thought in his mind what to say and thought of something rather fast.  
  
"It's alright Peter you may go. You can leave me and Lindsay alone now. I will tell her the rest." Sirius said a little too dramatical.  
  
Peter began walking away, and then quickly hid in a bush out of view. "I knew it had to be someone like the sexy Sirius black!" Lindsay screamed excitedly. (Oh and to SexySirusBlackChick5 I hope you don't mind that I kinda stole part of your name!"  
  
"Yes, it was me! All along, but yet, it could never work!" Sirius said dramatically, putting his arm over his eyes.  
  
"But it could! I mean the two hottest people in school! It would definitely work out." Lindsay said enthusiastically.  
  
"You see I could never love you!" Sirius said in the same type of voice.  
  
"And why not!?" Lindsay said looking a little angry.  
  
But just then another person fell out of the tree with a thump. And that person just happened to be Cat.  
  
"Because...because...." Sirius said looking around for an excuse, then set his eyes on Cat, "because Catrina Starre is the one for me!"  
  
"What!?" both girls said in unison. "Yes, you see Lindsay, while I was waiting for you, I realized your just an arrogant little slut, and Cat here has class, which you have none of!" Sirius said lifting Cat into his arms.  
  
"You would rather be with her then prove it!" Lindsay said forming tears of anger in her eyes.  
  
"If you insist!" Sirius said dipping Cat and leaning in to kiss her.  
  
Lindsay was so angry she grabbed Cat's hair in the middle of the kiss, and dragged her a way from Sirius.  
  
"Ouch! Let go of me you whore!" Cat screamed. "No, it's not fair! I'm far better looking then you! so...now what curse should I use?" Lindsay pondered to herself.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Sirius yelled pointing his wand at Lindsay, " Facius burtius!"   
  
Lindsay ran back to the castle. With her hands over her face. Everyone appeared out of the tree and Peter came out of the bush. Right away they all began laughing historically.  
  
"What exactly did you do Padfoot?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
"Well, ol' Moony, I just did a simple charm. It really was easy." Sirius said with a cocky smile.  
  
"That still doesn't tell us what you did!" James said matter of factly.  
  
"Well, for once, I was paying attention in History of Magic, and I remember Binns saying that muggles thought that witches had green slimy faces' and huge boils, particularly on their noses'. So I decided to see for my self! It was just an educational experience!" Sirius said jokingly.   
  
They all laughed some more, heading back toward the castle.  
  
--Back at the common room--  
  
"Thanks Sirius, but I could have taken her!" cat said confidently.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm sure. But that was much more fun." Sirius said laying on the couch.  
  
"Well who's up for some more truth or dare?" James said grinning.  
  
"Me!" Everyone else said in unison.  
  
Once again they all gathered around in a circle. Everyone looked around the circle for a while, until Sirius yelled out, "whoever's bloody turn it is will you just go!"  
  
"Oh sorry." Peter squeaked, and spun the bottle. It landed on Remus.  
  
"Um....okay Remus, uh...lets see, oh yea truth or um....dare?" Peter said nervously.  
  
"I think I might just go for the truth." Remus said, not liking dare any more.  
  
"Okay....um.....who's the prettiest girl in the room?" Peter said.  
  
"I'd rather not say. If you don't mind. So dare looks like the only way to go." Remus said disappointed.  
  
"Okay...let me think....right, i dare you to ask out the prettiest girl in the room to the Christmas Ball." peter said.  
  
"Right on, Pete! That was actually a good dare!" Sirius said patting him on the back.  
  
"Well go on then!" James said anxiously already knowing who he wanted to ask.  
  
"No where did I hear I had to do it now!" Remus said taking hold of the bottle and spinning it. The bottle soon landed on Cat.  
  
"So Cat truth or dare?" Remus said.  
  
"Truth." She said simply staring him in the eye.  
  
"Which Murder do you find the hottest?" Remus said pointing at his three friends.  
  
"Well that simple...the Sexy Sirius Black." Cat said doing a very good impression of Lindsay.  
  
Everyone began to laugh as Cat got up doing more impressions of Lindsay. "It better be someone popular and sexy!" Cat cried with a fake pout.  
  
Then Sirius joined in as well. "Of coarse it is! For it is I, no man alive is sexier then me!" Sirius said puffing out his chest.  
  
"Oh Sirius, we'd make the hottest couple!" Cat said in a high pitched girly voice.  
  
"Duh! Any girl would be perfect with me! Just as long as they're not too ugly." Sirius joked and they all laughed.  
  
"Anyways! It's my turn isn't it?" Cat said sitting down, and spinning the spinner. Slowly the spinning stopped and landed on Lily.  
  
"Okay truth or dare?" Cat said.  
  
"Um...might as well go with truth." Lily said.  
  
"Okay...why do you always turn down James when he asks you out?" Cat said looking at Lily patiently waiting for the answer.  
  
"You want to know why do you?" Lily said.  
  
"That was kinda the point of the question. Oh and I'd like to point out that you still have to be nice to James." Cat said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh...well in nice terms, it's because I see James with all those dumbies, and he thinks he's so great, and he's always trying to impress people, and thinks only about himself, and he calls me Evans, and last of all he always does that annoying thing with his hair." Lily finally finished.  
  
She looked at all of the people around her and then at James. Each and everyone of them shocked that Lily still felt like that about James.  
  
"Is that what you really think of me, Lily?" James said looking deep into her eyes.  
  
For a while Lily just stared back into his eyes, seeing that he was really hurt about it. "Well, I...I..I..." Lily started to stammer but couldn't find any words.  
  
"Forget it Lily, good night you guys I'm going to bed." James said getting up and walking toward the boys dorm.  
  
Everyone just stared at Lily for a long time, until Lily announced she was going to bed too, and slowly walked up the stairs. As she was walking she heard Sirius say, "but its only 8:30!"  
  
Lily walked in to her room and landed on her bed, feeling exhausted and pulled the curtains around her bed.  
  
A few minutes later she heard Cat and Maria come into the room too. "I'm gonna go take a shower." Cat announced and headed toward the bathroom.  
  
"Lily, listen to me." Maria began to say as Cat left. But Lily didn't want to listen she just lay in her bed not responding.  
  
"Lily I know your awake, and your gonna listen to me whether you like it or not!" Maria said.  
  
But still no response from Lily. "Fine, here it goes. Lily, you have to give James a break! Not once, not once have I heard him call you Evans, or mess up his hair. And when your not around he talks about YOU all the time, not himself. You can't honestly believe he only cares for himself! I mean there must have been a time when he was nice to someone just because.  
  
Then the memory came back from when they were on the Hogwarts express, and James was helping that little girl. But Lily didn't want to believe James had changed, she knew if she did that she might fall for him. That could never happen!  
  
"Just think about that Lily. I'm going to sleep. Good night." Maria said.  
  
Lily lay in her bed thinking of James and what she had said. She felt guilty now. She soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
-- Lily's dream--  
  
Lily was walking along in the the forest looking for something. Then she heard a scream, she ran to the edge of the forest to find someone hanging off the edge of a cliff. Lily ran as fast as she could to try to help whoever it was. When she got to the edge she saw that person was James. He started screaming for her help, and Lily went to go help him, but soon she was pushed off the edge and was hanging right beside James.  
  
"Now you must choose James! Pick you or Lily!" A deep voice cryed from the sky.  
  
"Why...why did you have to bring her into it! You could have left me be!" James yelled at the voice.  
  
"Some time we have to make choices that we don't want to." The voice said again.  
  
"Then the answer's simple, I'll die. But if I do Lily must live!" James yelled about to let go of the cliff and land on the rocks below.  
  
"No!!!" A voice screamed out and Lily recognized as her own. "You can't die, let me instead!"  
  
"I can't do that Lily, I can't let you kill yourself!" James said to her.  
  
Tears began to roll down Lily's face as she started said, "good bye."   
  
She was about to let go of the cliff when she heard a voice yell out, "Lily!" and she opened her eyes.  
  
Lily was hanging from the railing to the stairs about to let go, just like in her dream. Lily looked below her to see Sirius standing there.  
  
"Lily don't let go! I'm coming to get you." Sirius began to say as he attempted to run up the girls stairs.  
  
Right away Sirius slid back on the floor. He couldn't get up! He ran back to where Lily was hanging.  
  
"Lily your gonna have to jump! I'll catch you!" Sirius yelled.  
  
Lily didn't know why she did it, but she let go and fell toward Sirius. Sirius caught her gracefully, and tried to stand her back on her feet. But she couldn't move she fell right back on to the floor. Sirius picked her up and ran her to the hospital wing.  
  
When Lily arrived right away the nurse gave her some liquid, and Lily fell straight to sleep.  
  
--The hospital Wing--  
  
A few hours later Lily woke up to find James by her side, looking very tired.  
  
"Oh great your up, I can go now if you like. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." James said starting to stand up.  
  
"No, please stay James!" Lily said desperately. James sat beside her burring his face in his hands.  
  
"James I just wanted to apologize. I don't know what came over me last night. I know you're not pig-headed- like that any more." Lily said apologetically.  
  
"Its okay Lily. I just wanted to know what were you dreaming of?" James said staring into her green eyes.  
  
"Well it was really weird. I was in this forest. And I hear somebody scream, and I see you over the edge of the cliff just hanging there. Then someone pushed me off the cliff too. I was just hanging beside you when some one said to you to choose. I was gonna fall off but then I woke up." Lily said not knowing why she was telling James all this.  
  
"Are you serious Lily?" James asked a little worried.  
  
"Yea...don't worry it was only a dream." Lily said trying to comfort him.  
  
"You don't understand, how did you do that?" James said.  
  
"Do what?" Lily asked simply.  
  
"Get into my dreams." James said looking even a bit more worried. Lily just looked puzzled and he began to explain.  
  
"You see, I've been having a dream for the past week about me hanging off a cliff, then for the first time, you were there last night, I had to choose just like you said. And we were fighting over who would jump. The you said good bye and were about to jump when I woke up." James said, looking at his hands.  
  
Lily looked shocked. "Are you messing with me James?" Lily asked a little scared.  
  
"Afraid not. Look Lily I have to go, feel better alright?" James said.  
  
She nodded in response and lay back down closing her eyes thinking of the weirdness of it all.   
  
--The Great Hall--  
  
"Oh come on, lighten up Prongs!" Sirius said slapping him at the back.  
  
James just sat staring at his food. "I know what will cheer you up!" Sirius said excitedly. "What about a little prank on the Slytherins?"   
  
James perked up excitedly, and the Marauders' began planning on the prank they would pull.  
  
--Maria and Cat--  
  
"Come on Maria, it won't be that bad!" Cat said dragging Maria to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Yes it will! My friend said that some kid had a dream and he died!" Maria complained.  
  
"And who was this kid?" Cat said disbelieving.  
  
"Well there was no kid! But it could have happened!" Maria said sounding like a 6 year old.  
  
"What ever, fine we won't go we'll just go to the Great Hall." Cat said apparently giving up.  
  
They both walked into the Great Hall and sat with the Marauders. "What are you guys doing? Maria asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh nothing." They all said sounding guilty. But before Maria could accuse them of something, Cat walked over to Sirius whispered something in his ear. Sirius and Cat headed toward Maria with a look of pure joy in their eyes.  
  
Before Maria knew what was happening Sirius had picked Maria up and placed her over his shoulder. "Stop Sirius! Let go of me right now!" Maria screamed kicking Sirius, getting the attention of everyone in the Great Hall.  
  
The three of them headed down the corridor to the Hospital Wing, trying to control Maria. They walked in, to see Lily sitting up talking to someone. Maria was trying to make a run for it, but too late, Sirius had blocked the door, forcing Maria to say hi.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you guys!" Lily said sitting up ending her conversation with the person in the bed next to her.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Cat asked curiously.  
  
"Well this may be hard to believe....well you see the girl in the next bed." Lily said pointing toward her.  
  
They all nodded waiting for the answer to their question.  
  
"Well you see....that's....um..." Lily said.  
  
Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. While were speaking of reviewing! Go click on the little blue box below, and review review review.  
  
Next Chapter: They find out who's in the next bed. And someone tells a big secret? Tell me something you want to happen! 


	9. Detention

(Okay once again I'm saying that I only own the people I made up, and of coarse this plot~)  
  
Thanks to all of you that have been reviewing my story!   
  
Lover**789 - Thanks soo much! I just love it when people say they love my story!  
  
mmsaidpotterluva - Well that has to be the longest review I've ever received! So thanks for taking the time to write it! I must say that your a very smart detective! You'll just have to see who they are! Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Queen Cari - I know i hate cliffies too. I didn't want to know what thy wrath is so I wrote right away. I shall obey my queen! j/k so here's the story. Please keep reading.  
  
Vanilla*chai 501 - Thanks for reviewing again! I'm sooo happy to see that your following along with my story.  
  
gryffindorgirl125 - I know what you mean! Cliff Hangers are the worst! But :tear: :tear: I suck at cliffies! But keep reading please!  
  
Flying-piggy-123 - Thank you for always reviewing! Your honestly the first person I've ever seen say ack! I think I found a new fav word. Any ways here's the next chappie!  
  
SexxySirusBlackChick5 - I know, I was soo mad when Sirus died. But I'm one of those people that believe Sirius is really alive! and Harry's gonna save him! That's why I like L/J fics so much too. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
(AUTHOR NOTE: BEFORE YOU READ SOME MORE OF MY STORY, I'D LIKE TO SAY THAT I'M SORRY THAT I LEAVE PETER OUT SOO MUCH. I REALLY JUST DON'T LIKE HIM. THAT'S KINDA THE REASON I NEVER MADE A GIRL FOR HIM. IF YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. HE'S JUST SO MEAN. SO MY APOLOGIES. TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT THIS WAY, OR IF YOU WANT ME TO ADD WORMTAIL MORE INTO THE STORY.)  
  
Chapter 9: Detention  
  
Update: "Well you see....that's....um..." Lily said.  
  
"Well spit out already!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Oh fine you've probably already guessed it any ways! It's Lindsay alright!" Lily said.  
  
"But that...that can't be Lindsay! She's hideous! I mean her hair isn't even the same color! What happened to her?!" Maria said unbelievingly.  
  
"Well...when Sirius hit her with that spell it turned her into an ugly green boiled face witch. Just like Sirius had planned. Well the only way to get it off her was to take off any beauty charms placed on her. Considering that the charm Sirius did was a beauty charm. So Madame Pomfrey took off it all!" Lily said.  
  
"But she couldn't have done that much to her self!" Cat yelled out.  
  
"Yea I know! Her ass used to be tighter, and I definitely remember her breast being larger, and her face wasn't..." Sirius began to say tipping off the reasons on his fingers.  
  
"Sirius!" All three of the girls screamed, apparently not wanting to know what else.  
  
"Fine ladies, what ever suits you! But I'd prefer a mini-skirt on you more then those school robes." Sirius said jokingly.  
  
"Sirius!" All of them yelled again.  
  
"I'm just jokin you guys! I mean ladies." Sirius said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
They all decided to forget about it as they said good bye to Lily and headed off toward class.   
  
All three rushed into class, not noticing that McGonogall was in the middle of telling them how to transfigure a book to a fish.  
  
"Excuse me if I'm interrupting anything! But take your seats this instant! Before I give you all detention, by the way don't forget about it tonight Miss Starre!" McGonogall screamed at them a little red in the face.  
  
All three sat down, not wanting to provoke Professor McGonogall. They sat silently as McGonogall gained the normal color of her face back.  
  
"Well after seeing Lindsay for who she really is, I'm glad I went for you instead of her!" Sirius whispered into Cat's ear teasingly.  
  
Cat giggled a little but returned her attention to McGonogall.  
  
--Lunch--  
  
"Hey Lily, come here I saved you a seat, right here by poppa." Sirius said jokingly.  
  
"No thanks 'poppa' but can I speak with you outside." Lily said.  
  
"Yea sure." Sirius said getting up from his seat and walking with Lily outside the Great Hall.  
  
They walked pretty far and turned a corner out of sight.  
  
"So what'd you want to talk about Lily?" Sirius said with a cock of the eyebrow and a swift grin.  
  
"Nothing like that Sirius, cause I know that's what you're thinking!"Lily said slapping him in the arm.  
  
"Ow. Then what is it that you wanted?" Sirius said jokingly, cocking his eyebrow even more.  
  
"Well I wanted to say something and give you something." Lily said staring at the floor.  
  
"Well what is it?!" Sirius said.  
  
Then catching Sirius off guard, Lily pinned Sirius to the wall, and looked him in the eye. " Sirius, I just wanted to thank you. You didn't have to help me, especially after the way I treated you guys during the last 6 years. I probably wouldn't have saved me if I were you."  
  
"Well it's no problem at all Lily! I guess it's a hobby of mine now." Sirius said jokingly. "But what did you want to give me?" he said curiously.  
  
"This" Lily said, right before leaning in and kissing Sirius hard on the lips. She backed away with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Well, if that happened every time I save one of you girls then I want to be the hero more often." Sirius said teasingly licking his lips.  
  
"Oh shut up, Sirius!" Lily said laughing while pushing Sirius in the arm.  
  
They both headed back to the Great Hall, Sirius making kiss faces at her. They both walked in laughing making kiss faces at each other, just then noticing that most of the hall was staring at them in silence.  
  
"Oh go back to your lunches!" Sirius yelled.  
  
The room was filled with talk again and both Sirius and lily sat down.   
  
"So....anyways...what's going on?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well me and James have detention tonight! I still can't believe it, me, in detention! Who would have thought!" Cat said complaining more to herself then to anyone else.  
  
"I Know." Lily said then pulling her in a conversation with Maria, Peter and Remus.  
  
"So, what did she want?" James asked curiously.  
  
"Well she wanted to thank me and then she kissed me!" Sirius said smiling. "I can see now why you're desperate to have her!"  
  
"Shut up Sirius! Don't talk about Lily like that! Okay now that I defended her is she a good kisser?"  
  
"Yep, almost as good as..." Sirius began to say looking at Cat and then stopped dead in mid-sentence realizing what he was about to say. "um....then most of the girls I've kissed."  
  
"Sirius? Can I ask you something?" James said.  
  
"I do not fancy her!!!" Sirius yelled in James face surprisingly not catching the attention of the Lily, Maria, Cat and the rest of the Marauders.  
  
"Um....Ok? I wasn't going to ask if you fancied any one. I WAS going to ask if Remus asked Maria yet?"  
  
"Oh...I don't bloody know!" Sirius said going a little red.  
  
"Fine I'll ask him myself!" James said grabbing Remus out of the conversation and out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Have you done it yet!?" James yelled pinning Remus to the wall clutching the front of his robes.  
  
"Woah calm down, what's the matter with you? and have I done what?" Remus said looking at his robes in James' hands.  
  
James took a deep breath before he replied, "Sorry Moony, I guess Sirius got me in a bad mood. He was saying something about not fancying some girl."  
  
"Well he's probably in denial, he probably, for the first time in history, fancies someone." Remus said after James let go of him.  
  
"You're right! I have to find out! Bye." James began to say but Remus held him back.  
  
"I know I didn't come out here to tell you Sirius fancied some girl, what is it you wanted?" Remus said pulling on his sleeve.  
  
"Oh yea! Have you asked Maria to the Ball yet?" James said with mischievous smile.  
  
"Um....well no. I can't." Remus said staring at the floor.  
  
"Oh yes you can! You HAVE to, remember?" James said dragging Remus back to the Great Hall.  
  
"James I can do it myself." Remus said escaping from James grasp.  
  
"Fine, only trying to help ol' Moony." James said smiling heading toward Sirius.  
  
Remus sat down not talking to anyone, while James sat next to Sirius with a huge grin.  
  
"Who is it?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"Who's who?" Sirius said apparently much calmer then he had been before.  
  
"Who is it that you fancy!?" James said raising both his eyebrows while his grin grew wider.  
  
"I told you I don't fancy anyone." Sirius said getting up and leaving.  
  
"Denial, denial. It's always the first step." James whispered to himself, as he watched Sirius storm out of the Great Hall.  
  
Then James left himself. Heading toward Sirius. James finally found Sirius up in their dorm.  
  
"What's wrong Padfoot?" James said sitting beside Sirius on his bed.  
  
"I think I fancy her!" Sirius said so seriously it shocked James.  
  
"Well who is it, and I'll tell you if its a problem or not." James said.  
  
"I think I fancy Cat." Sirius said as he covered his face with his hands.  
  
"Woah I think you might have a problem." James said not helping much.  
  
"Well thanks! I didn't think of that before!" Sirius said complaining.  
  
"Well, you see maybe if you liked one of those girls in that stupid fan club this wouldn't have happened. See the problem with Cat is you've tried working your charm on her before, and didn't work that well, now that you fancy her that could be harder. I mean one time I saw Cat kick a guy in the you-know-what for flirting with her, that guy didn't return to quiditch for a week! Anyone could see that she's not the easiest girl in Hogwarts to have." James said.  
  
"Don't you think I thought of that? Sorry mate, lets go back down to the common room." Sirius said.  
  
They both went down together, finding Cat, Maria, Lily, Remus, and Peter already there. "Hey everyone! You want to keep playing?" Sirius said.  
  
"Not now! We have to get to class! We came up here to get you guys. We'll play after James and I have finished detention." Cat said grabbing on to Sirius and dragging him out of the portrait hole.  
  
Then they all headed out of the portrait hole toward their next class.  
  
--Dinner--  
  
All of them were eating their food talking excitedly about truth or dare that night. But then James switched the subject  
  
"Oh Maria by the way, don't forget about Saturday!"  
  
"What? what happens Saturday?" Maria asked curiously.  
  
"You don't remember! Quiditch try-outs!" James said smiling.  
  
"Oh yea....I almost forgot." Maria said staring at her plate frowning slightly.  
  
"Well what's wrong sweet cakes?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I just think I could use a LOT more practice." Maria responded.  
  
"Well thats no problem then! Me and Remus and Petey here would be more then happy to help you ladies."  
  
"That's a great idea!" Remus said.  
  
"Yea lets do it tonight!" Peter said a little too enthusiastic.  
  
"Lets not!" Cat said. "I mean I definitely need more practice then anyone." Cat complained.  
  
"Don't worry my sweet! I'll give you private lessons. If you know what I mean!" Sirius said winking at Cat and cocking his eyebrow.  
  
"Certainly not Mr. Black. The only thing I'm doing with you on that field is quiditch!" Cat said punching Sirius on the arm, attempting to keep her face from going red. Luckily for her she was able to do it.  
  
"Awwww....I don't think I'll ever recover!" Sirius said pretending to cry.  
  
They all began to laugh, until yet again James changed the topic. "Um....Cat, I think its time." James said looking at his watch.   
  
"You mean....detention." Cat said making a funny noise.  
  
"It won't be that bad!" James said rolling his eyes and grabbing Cat pulling her toward McGonogall's office. During their walk, they began to talk quietly. Talking of normal things that cat had no problem discussing until he reached a topic she didn't like all too well.  
  
"Um...Cat do you fancy anyone?" James asked looking at her expectantly.  
  
"What!?" Cat said, then quickly thought of how to lighten the mood up. "Well I must say I'm shocked Mr. Potter! I always thought you fancied my dear friend Lily!" Cat said teasingly.  
  
"Cat don't change the topic on me! You know what I meant." James said extremely serious, catching Cat off guard.  
  
"Sorry James, I didn't know you were so serious about this topic. Why do you want to know anyways?" Cat said in an apologetic voice.  
  
"Um...just curious. So...? James said.  
  
"Well if you really want to know. I d....." Cat said but stopped as she saw the sturn face of a very upset teacher.  
  
"WHY might I ask the reason you guys were late for your detention." McGonogall said tapping her foot, and crossing her arms.  
  
"Sorry, Pr-pr-professor, we didn't mean t-t-to." Cat stuttered.  
  
"Just come in and sit down, you will be writing lines." McGonogall said showing them the way inside her office.  
  
They both sat down accepting the ink bottle, quill, and parchment that their professor had handed them.  
  
James and Cat started to write over and over again : I will not sing and dance to a song about undergarments.  
  
Then something happened that made Cat abruptly stop and stare at her paper closely. She looked close to the paper making sure she wasn't imagining anything or going insane.  
  
'What's going on?!' Cat thought. 'I didn't write that! It's not even my hand-writing. What's happening?' Then she saw it again.   
  
So do you?  
  
She saw appear then soon after disappear. She wasn't sure what to do. Thinking of the first thing to do she wrote back!   
  
Um...who ever this, how are you doing this?  
  
She saw it show up again!  
  
Oh if you didn't know who this was...it's James!   
  
Cat: How are we able to do this?  
  
James: Easy! Me and Sirius figured out how to do it. It's really just a simple charm. This is what we do all during detention. Later it will show up as what we originally wrote.  
  
Cat: That's so bizarre! I just love it.  
  
James: Well you STILL haven't answered me! Do you fancy anyone.  
  
Cat: Well...yea I guess.  
  
James: Well....  
  
Cat: Well what?  
  
James: You know what!  
  
Cat: No I don't!  
  
James: Yes you do.  
  
Cat: No I don't  
  
James: yes you do  
  
cat: yes I do.  
  
James: No you don't!  
  
Cat: Sucker! I got you! I can't believe you actually fell for that.  
  
James: Yea, yea whatever. Who do you fancy?  
  
Cat: I don't have to tell you.  
  
James: I'm gonna find out anyways.  
  
Cat: No you're not.  
  
James: Yes I am.  
  
Cat: yes you are.  
  
James: no....wait! I'm not falling for that again.  
  
Cat: okay, okay. What time is it now?  
  
James: 8:00 why?  
  
Cat: Well how long does McGonogall keep you guys in detention  
  
James: Well she should be letting us out soon. We should keep writing our lines about thongs.oops I mean 'undergarments'.  
  
Cat: Okay well talk to you later.  
  
James and Cat continued their lines. Finally 10 minutes later, McGonogall spoke and they both looked up from their parchments.  
  
"Miss Starre you may leave. Mr. Potter would you be so kind as to stay after and have a word with me." she said.  
  
--At their Quiditch practice --  
  
(Before you read this section! I'd just like to note that this happening while James and Cat are in detention okay?"  
  
"Okay ladies are you ready?" Sirius said grinning.  
  
"Yep! All ready!" Maria said.  
  
"Okay! Since our last practice was cut short, lets try it with a quaffel this time and a bludger. Okay I got you each a broom. So guessing you didn't forget how to fly. Lets get to it." Sirius said hoping on to his broom and flying upward.  
  
Soon Lily and Maria did the same as they saw Remus slowly glide upward too, while Peter stayed behind and let go of the quaffle and bludger.  
  
Remus and Maria began to pass the quaffle off to each other, while Sirius and Lily were working with dodging the bludger and it wan't going all too well.  
  
"Come on Lily! You try not to get hit with the bludger!" Sirius yelled as yet again Lily was hit with a bludger.  
  
"Don't you think I'm trying!" Lily screamed back.  
  
"Whatever, just this time try not to get hit." Sirius said as he held the bludger still. then he started to count off. "10..9..8.." But Lily was ready for him. She had summoned something into her hand that looked a lot like a bat except bulkier.  
  
"4..3..2..1!" Sirius yelled and let go of the bludger. As soon as the bludger came into reach Lily sung as hard as she could, and the bludger went flying, accidentally knocking Peter on the ground.  
  
"Wow Lily!" Sirus said in awe, "Did you see how far you hit that sucker?"   
  
"Well...I guess I got it pretty far didn't I?" Lily said looking very proud.  
  
"Far enough to where I think we've found our other beater." Sirius said.  
  
"That's great! I have to go tell Maria!" Lily said flying off toward Maria.  
  
After about an hour of practicing, both girls showed a lot of improvement. They looked as if they'd be a sure pick for the team. So all five of them headed back toward the common room. All three guys headed toward their dorm to shower and change, as did the girls.  
  
After a shocking 40 minutes, all 5 of them had managed to meet down stairs in the common room after changing. (If you can't tell at my house we it seems like it takes everyone a long time to take a shower.)  
  
They began talking about quiditch try-outs until five minutes later, Cat walked into the room.  
  
"Hey you guys! How was practice?" Cat asked.  
  
"It was great!" Maria and Lily chorused together.  
  
"Great! I can't wait till I have another go at it." Cat said sitting in a chair in front of the fire.  
  
"So how was McGonogall's detention?" Lily asked.  
  
"Really it wasn't too bad. Me and James talked most of it." Cat said lazily.  
  
"What did she have you do?" Remus said from behind her.  
  
"Oh she had us doing lines." cat said staring into the fire.  
  
"Well I don't think McGonogall would let you guys talk while doing lines!" Lily said.  
  
"Oh its complicated, long story short, it was sorta a form of note passing." Cat said.  
  
"Sorta? How can it be sorta?" Lily said with a confused look on her face.  
  
When Cat was about to explain, the portrait hole opened and in strolled a tired looking boy. James walked toward the couch and sat next to Sirius. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of his seat.  
  
'He's so cute when he's tired... I mean just look at the way his....No! wait! Did I just say I thought Potter was cute? That can't happen! Potter's just that annoying guy! No where near cute or handsome, or sweet, and kind, and funny, and I just want to h....I'm doing it again! Bad Lily, bad Lily!" Lily began to think as she began whacking her forehead with the palm of her hand. Everyone looked at Lily with an odd expression on their face. After another minute of punishing herself, like an elf house, she noticed the six of them were staring at her with a puzzled look on their faces. Lily locked a stare to the floor right away as her face began to turn slightly red.  
  
"Um...Lily, is there something wrong?" James said leaning down to see her eyes.  
  
"Uh...what do you mean? Nothings the matter." Lily said in a squeaking voice.  
  
"Alright then! Lets start our little game of Truth or Dare!" Sirius said jumping up from the couch to sit on the floor.   
  
Everyone followed in suit and sat in a circle like they so often did. "Ready? Ok here I go." Lily said grasping the spinner and gently spinning it around. Slowly it landed on Sirius. "Okay Sirius truth or dare?" Lily said.  
  
"Well after some of the things I've witnessed I think i'll go for truth." Sirius said.  
  
"Fine then. Have you ever fancied someone?" Lily said.  
  
"Yep." Sirius said shortly.  
  
"Well....who then?" Lily said anxiously.  
  
"Tsk tsk, my dear sweet Lilian. As you may not have noticed the name of this game is called Truth or dare, not TRUTHS or dare. So there for I don't have to answer that last question." Sirius said smiling charmingly, and spun the bottle. The bottle spun and spun, until it did finally landed on Maria  
  
"Well...you know the routine, truth or dare?" Sirius said.  
  
"Well my dear friend Sirius, I am not a chicken like you, so I will choose dare." Maria said.  
  
"Well...fine but you'll be regretting this. I've been saving this dare for one of you three ladies." Sirius said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Maria was a little frighten but didn't show it by keeping a huge grin on her face.  
  
Sirius began to look Maria in the eyes, it was then when she saw a look of mischief in his eyes, that she was really frightened. "I dare you to...."  
  
*Well there's chapter 9! I hoped you liked it. Please please review. It inspires me to continue writing this story. So review! Unless well you don't want me to continue. But that would bring a tear to my. J/K. Oh also tell me if you want me to shorten these chappies, I know my last ones have been my longest. But I just keep thinking of things to type!  
  
Next chapter: Sirius' dare for Maria, Remus finally asks someone. The prank. And I'm still not sure if i should say Lily's secret yet. You'll have to find out! Tah tah for now. 


	10. Crying Secrets

(Once again I say, I don't own anything that J.K. created or made up. So well.....there you go.)  
  
Thanks to all you kind ppl who review out there!  
  
Queen Cari - As you wish my queen. I shall finish thy story, in fear of being shunned by thy royal subjects. J/K. Thanks for reading!  
  
Flying-piggy-123 - No one has ever called my writing perfect before, especially my english teacher. I'm sure this chappie is gonna be the longest so far. And I'm honored you think I'm a groot writer.  
  
mmsaidpotterluva - I know Lily is stubborn, but that's how I wanted her to be in this story. Oh since you've been dying for the dare, here it is. So read!  
  
twelvegrimmualdplace - Okay, Peter will remain as much in the story as he is now. I hate Peter for betraying the beloved Sirus too. Sirus is and will always be a fav. charecter of mine.  
  
SexxySirusBlackChick5 - Yea I know, sorry about the cliffie at the end. I hate them too.  
  
sproxkkk - I know I like'd the part wen I knocked Peter off his broom. I hate him sooo much. If I were Harry in the third book I would have let them kill his punk ass off! Sorry, I guess I hate him a lil' too much.  
  
Rosebeth - Thank you soo much, I'm glad you think its fun. Well I'll add a bit more Peter, but he has to get punished some how.  
  
Vanilla*Chai 501 - Thank you I'm glad you think my story is good. oh to see what happens just read silly! J/K.  
  
jameslover - Fine I've decided when to tell the secret. And don't worry its soon. REALLY soon.  
  
Firehottie - Thanks! You make me feel so good when you say that my story is great.  
  
Now on to the story:  
  
Chapter 10: Crying secrets  
  
"I dare you to...." Sirus said yet again, pretending to think hard, just loving the look on Maria's face.  
  
"Sirus! Will you just tell me!" Maira screamed.  
  
"Fine, fine, whatever floats your boat. My sweet, dear, adorable, funny, sexy, hott, blessed with a nice ass, beautiful....." Sirus began to list off to leave more time for suspense.  
  
"Sirus! I don't care! Just tell me now! You don't want to see what I can do to you again! I'll hit you harder this time!" Maria said getting up, crossing over to Sirus, and grabbed him by the collar. She then rammed him to the wall, still clutching his collar. Everyone was amazed by Maria's strength as she began to choke Sirus, while she reapetedly slammed his head on the wall.  
  
"O..ka..okay." Sirus tried to to say as he was being tossed around by Maria. But Maria couldn't here a single word he had said and then shouted, "I swear if you don't tell me right now! Your balls are gonna get such a kicking from my foot, you'll be regreting it before I even do it!" and then stopped to look Sirus in the eye. When Sirus tried to produce words nothing came out, and he began pointing at his throat showing that he couldn't breathe.  
  
"Maria! Calm down! He's trying to tell you! But he has no air!" Cat screamed as she saw Sirus' face begin to turn a light shade of purple.  
  
Maria then realized Sirus was serious and released him right away. "I'm so sorry Sirus, I didn't know I was hurting you. You should have threw me off you, I could have really hurt you." Maria said appologetically, staring at the floor.  
  
"I......Siurs......Black.......would......never.......hurt.....a......lady......in....any....way. That....is..probably...the only....thing I learned....from Remus." Sirus said, as he attempted to catch his breath.  
  
Remus beamed with pride, "I always thought you ignored all the times I tried to get you guys to act like a gentleman."  
  
"No, Remus, we wouldn't ignore you! So anyways like I was saying before." Sirus said after catching his breath a few minutes later.  
  
Everyone sat back in a circle as he began to tell everyone his dare for Maria.  
  
"Anyways...I dare Maria over here to kiss..." Sirus started to said before he was quickly inturrupted.  
  
"A kiss! is that all!" Maria said releaved.  
  
"Ah...but you didn't let me finish." Sirus said mischieviously. "I dare you to kiss Snapey Poo, after dinner tomorrow. AND all six of us have to be there to see. So I guess get him under that tree tomorrow."  
  
Maria sat there gaping at him, just thinking about what it would be like to kiss Snape. "You-you-you can't be-be-be serious!" Maria stuttured. "I mean, have you seen him! He's all greasy, and-and-and nasty, besides how am I supposed to get him under that tree? He won't come with in an inch of me." She said trying to get out of the dare.  
  
"Ah...you have a point. But don't worry Maria I'll think of something, and by me, I mean Remus." Sirus said.  
  
"Great!" Maria said sarcastically as she took hold of the bottle and begun spinning it. Finally it landed on Remus.  
  
"Okay, truth or dare?" she said.  
  
"Um...I guess dare." Remus said not looking her in the eye.  
  
"Okay I dare you to sing your favorite song to us as you dance around the room." She said attempting to catch his eye.  
  
Then Remus looked her in the eye, and couldn't say anything, he just stared into her eyes, not aware of everyone looking at him. Then Sirus made a loud fake cough that awoke him from his stare.  
  
"Oh...right sorry. Um....Sirus would you mind? Could you get that CD player thingy." Remus said standing up.  
  
"Yep, sure." Sirus said getting the CD Player and placing a CD in. Then Remus took a big gulp before he began to sing 'Maria, Maria'  
  
(For all of you who don't know, Maria Maria, is by Carlos santana. If you didn't know. So okay you can continue my story.)  
  
Remus:  
  
Maria Maria,  
  
She reminds me of a west side story,  
  
Growing up in Spanish Harlems,  
  
She's living her life just like a movie star,  
  
(Remus began to sing, turning his and Maria's face bright red. Then for some reason Remus began to get into the song and began to sing passionately, catching everyone off guard with how well he sang.)  
  
Remus:   
  
Oohhhh Maria, Maria,  
  
She fell in love in East L.A.  
  
To the sound of the guitar, yeah yeah,  
  
Played by Carlos Santana.  
  
(Then another Muarder stood up beside his friend and began singing just as loudly as Remus)  
  
Sirus:  
  
Start the rooting, stop the booing,  
  
Put on one of those grins,  
  
Cause that sexy mami just walked in,  
  
And not to love that is a sin.  
  
(Then Remus began to sing, but not before he got the courage to grab Maria by the hand and began to sing to her, as he stare into her eyes.)  
  
Remus:  
  
Maria, maria,  
  
She reminds me of a west side story,  
  
Growning up in Spanish Harlems,  
  
She living her life just like a movie star.  
  
( Remus had been holding Maria tight to himself, not wanting to stop his gaze into her eyes.)  
  
Sirus sat down leaving the spot light to Remus and Maria, and began to watch the two like the rest of the group.  
  
When the song ended, and it looked like Maria and Remus were about to kiss, they split apart looking a little red in the face and sat down in the cicle. Not staring at anyone. This left everyone in complete shock, thinking something more was going to happen besides them just sitting away from each other.  
  
"Um...well...that was interesting. I guess I can spin it now." Remus said locking a glare to the bottle. He slowly took it and spun it as fast as he could letting it spin for a long time, before it finally landed on James. "Well..." is all Remus could say.  
  
"Dare I guess." James said with an expressionless tone.  
  
"Um...Lets see...." Remus began to think untill an idea popped into his mind. "I dare you tomorrow morning at breakfast to sing L-O-V-E to snape."  
  
"That's disgusting!" James complained.  
  
"Well at least YOU don't have to kiss him!" Maria retaliated.  
  
"You're right, you win, your dare is worst." James said.  
  
"You guys want to finish this game up later?" Peter said. "I still have homework."  
  
"Yea, we'll finish up later, that way I can give Cat her private lesson." Sirus said, winking at Cat.   
  
Sirus, Cat, James, and Lily all headed out of the common room, leaving the last two Muarders and Maria alone.  
  
"Um...Pete, can I talk to Maria alone?" Remus said.  
  
"Um...oh yea...okay....I'll do my homework in our room." Peter said getting up and leaving up the stairs.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll do this fast, um.....Maria, will you go to the ball with me?" Remus said bravely looking her in the eye.  
  
"What!? That's sooo sweet! Do you really think I'm the prettiest out of the three of us girls?" Maria said.  
  
"Well, yea of coarse I do." Remus said a little red.  
  
"Well....thank you." She said giving him a swift kiss on the cheek and leaving the common room.   
  
'Um...she didn't answer me? Maybe she doesn't want to go with me. maybe I should just move on.' Remus thought sitting on a couch pulling out a book.  
  
--James--  
  
James slowly walked the long walk to the room of Requierment, hoping he could just be there alone. He finally reached the room to find that the door was already there. He slowly opened the door to find a bright red room, in resamblance to the Gyrffindor common room. He heard faint crying and saw a bundle of red hair that belonged to a girl crying on a couch. James quickly shut the door, but reopened it when he realized who it was that was crying. He walked over to Lily after quietly shuting the door. Lily looked up at the faint snap, and saw James. But for once she was happy to see james. She just wanted someone to hold her and tell her everything would be alright and that she can get passed it.  
  
James sat beside her, and placed Lily on his lap embracing her in a tight hug, letting her cry on his chest.  
  
"Lily." he whispered in her ear. But Lily just stayed in his arms crying on him not wanting to say anything.  
  
"Lily, you can't keep this bottled up inside." he whispered again.  
  
Lily slowly lifted her head and looked James in the eye and whispered, "I know. Just no one will understand how I feel."  
  
"I will. Lily who is it?" James said.  
  
"How do you know its a who?" Lily said.  
  
"I know, because you can see the thestrals too." he said simply. "Who was it? Because I know you couldn't see them before. Do Cat and Maria even know?"   
  
"No, I haven't told anyone." Lily said.  
  
Then she dived back into his arms, and James could hear her mumble something. She then began crying harder then before. But James knew why this time. He knew who she saw die.  
  
"I'm-I'm so sorry Lily, I didn't know." James said staring down at her.  
  
"It all happened so fast. We were just walking along and-and-and-" Lily began to say in between sobs. "It hit her so fast, the last thing she told me to do was run and hide."  
  
James stood speachless, listening to her story. "I can still see the echos of that horrible spell! Arvad-arvad-" Lily tried to say but words failed her.  
  
"Why did it have to be her? She never did anything wrong!The worst thing is, she died because of me." Lily said faintly.  
  
"That's impossible, you could have done nothing to save her." James whispered.  
  
"You don't get it! If I weren't a witch then he wouldn't have had any other reason to try to kill us besides the joy he got from it." Lily said.  
  
"Lily....don't blame yourself." James said.  
  
"I can still see her lifeless body laying on the pavement at night! I see that horrible person standing over her, looking pitiless!" Lily cried out.  
  
"She was one of the only people I had left!" Lily screamed. "Now I only have one, and she can't stand me."  
  
"Who can't stand you?" james said.  
  
"My stupid sister Petunia! You should have saw how she looked when I told her. All she could say is 'oh.'" Lily began to say. "I heard her crying for maybe an hour, then she came downstairs like nothing ever happened. Always blaming me, for being who i am. Saying 'If you weren't like the way you are, then she'd still be alive.'"  
  
James couldn't believe Lily's sister's behavior. Lily ended her tale, and began to cry again, but remebered something that made her speak.  
  
"James, who'd you see die?" Lily said so soft he could barely hear her.  
  
"My sister."James struggled to say, noticing a tear forming.  
  
"How?" Lily said.  
  
"Her and I were at home, alone. We began fighting and she got terribly angry. She ran out side and into the woods. I was so angry I didn't even think about what could have happened to her, she was only 11." James began to say.  
  
"About an hour later I decided I had to look for her. I looked deep into the forest, screaming her name for hours. When i finally could hear her voice, it was dark. When I was about to come get her I heard someone else speak. I looked through the bushes to see it was my stupid cousin, Gregory Potter. He had been disowned from my family since he joined the dark side. Then before I could even help her he had yelled that stupid spell and she was lifeless on the floor. I ran through the bushes and I had tried to duel. I was only 13. I didn't have a chance. So he got away. I hated my self for what happened, and I still do. She died mad at me, and I couldn't even tell her how much she meant to me. She was the only other person I really loved. I stayed with her body untill morning when my parents found us." James said faintly.  
  
Lily stood speechless, shocked at James' passion, and love for his sister. "I'm so sorry. I never knew, I couldn't have even thought of something like that happening to you." Lily managed to say, staring into his eyes.  
  
But James couldn't respond. They just stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. They were getting closer and closer, untill they were about to kiss. They were an inch apart untill the door opened and they broke apart automatically.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know any one would be here. I just had to get away from the common room." Remus said, then noticing what he had just walked in on, felt bad, and left the room with out another word.  
  
"Uh...we should go." James said helping Lily up. "Well...come on...we're off to the kitchen!" James said as they walked out of the room noticing that Remus had left.  
  
"What do you mean 'we're'?" Lily asked still looking a little puffy-eyed from crying.  
  
"Well unless you want to go back to the common room. Go ahead be my guest. I just thought that maybe you'd want to come." James said.  
  
"Fine, I'm coming. But we shouldn't, we're head Boy and Girl! We're setting a bad example!" Lily said as she walked.  
  
"Will you just stop thinking about rules for a minute, and have some fun." James complained.  
  
After that Lily shut up all the way to the kitchen, thinking of all the times she could have had fun, but didn't because she was afraid to break a rule.  
  
--Quiditch Practice--  
  
"Um....I don't know if I want to do this again." Cat said looking hestantly at her broom.  
  
"Oh come on. You'll do fine." Sirus said reassuringly.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't do this." Cat said turning around, attempting to walk back to the common room. But Sirus was too quick for her, and grabbed her by the waist and placed her on his broom sending them way up into the air.  
  
"Sirus, put me down this instant!" Cat said looking down at the ground, from 50 feet in the air.  
  
"Fine if that's the way you want it." Sirus said holding her in his arms and leaning over the side of the broom.  
  
"No! NO SIRUS! PUT ME BACK ON THE BROOM!" Cat screamed, paniced.  
  
"That's what i thought. Now calm down." Sirus said placing cat back on the broom facing himself.  
  
"Easy for you to say, were you scared the last time I was on a broom." Cat said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes." Sirus said simply."Do you know how I felt watching you hang from that broom, thinking you were gonna die any second, and I'd never have a chance." Sirus finished looking her in the eye.  
  
"For a chance at what?" cat said feeling a little ashamed. But before he could say another word, a big gust of wind came from behind Cat blowing her into Sirus and planting her lips on his.  
  
For a while they both kissed, but soon broke apart. "Well i guess to do that." Sirus said cockingly.  
  
"Sirus!" She said half laughing. "I told you the only thing I'm doing with you is quiditch."  
  
"Ah..but we could change that if you kissed me again." Sirus said winking.  
  
"Just show me how to get down from here." She said wanting to kiss him again so badly.  
  
"Fine." Sirus said as Cat turned around and waited for directions.  
  
"Sirus put his arms over Cat and grasped the end of the broom. "Okay now slowly tip it forward, then you should start to go down slowly." Sirus said.  
  
'Damn he's strong! Look at that muscle!' Cat thought as she tried not to notice his arms around her.  
  
They slowly headed toward the ground and got off the broom. "Okay, ready to try it alone?" Sirus asked.  
  
"Of coarse I am!" Cat said grabbing the broom from Sirus and gave him a cute smile. She flew straight up into the air and screamed, "You coming or what?"   
  
Sirus grinned and grabbed a quaffle for them to practice with. He flew up and explained what she was supposed to do. They tossed the quaffle around for a while but stopped when they saw someone enter the stadium.  
  
"Hey Remus!" Sirus yelled waving his arms. "Wait, we're coming." He said as he began to head toward the ground followed by Cat.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirus asked as he saw a wierd look on Remus' face.  
  
"I walked in on Lily and James when they were about to kiss." Remus said.  
  
"Impossible! Lily hates James! She would never kiss him. She thinks he's too pig-headed or something." Cat said.  
  
"Well, you don't know James. I heard one time he got a Slytherin to go out with a muggle-born!" Sirus said.  
  
"Woah! Then maybe they were. Guess we'll never find out." Cat said.  
  
--Kitchen--  
  
James and Lily walked into the kitchens to find someone already there. Both James and Lily looked at the person closely before they realized they weren't imagining Maria stuffing her face.  
  
"Lily! What are you doing here!" Maria said swallowing a big bite of pie.  
  
"Well, I came down with James." Lily began to say. "I didn't know you came to the kitchens!"   
  
"That's cause I didn't want to tell you, because I knew if I did, then you would lecture me about how I shouldn't." Maria said taking another bite.  
  
James and Lily sat across from Maria at the table staring at her eat.  
  
"Why are you so hungry? We just had dinner." Lily asked.  
  
"Well when I'm excited, I eat." Maria said.  
  
"What were you excited about?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well Remus asked be to the ball with him! That means he thinks I'm the prettiest." Maria said excitedly.  
  
"And....what'd you say when he asked?" Lily said impaciently.  
  
"I said....I said....oh no! I just left! Now he's gonna think I don't wanna go with him." Maria said frowning slightly.  
  
"WHY'D YOU LEAVE?" Lily said standing up.  
  
"Well...I got so excited I went to go find one of you girls to tell. But then I got too excited and went to get some food." Maria said staring at her food.  
  
"Stupid git. Should have said yes." Lily said sitting down looking disappointed. But then both girls realised James had been listening to every word they had said.  
  
"Um...well, if you haven't got the picture yet James, don't tell Remus?" Maria said pleadingly.  
  
"Well why not?" James asked.  
  
"It's complicated." Maria said.  
  
"But I'm sure if..." James began to say but was cut-off by Lily.  
  
"Just don't!" she said looking very sturn. " Come on lets just go." Lily said getting up.  
  
"But we just go here." James complained.  
  
"But I want to go now." Lily said.  
  
"James don't argue. Just go." Maria said getting up and leaving the kitchen.  
  
James and Lily headed out of the kitchen, noticing Maria had already left. They started walking in silence. But soon James whispered somthing to Lily.  
  
"Lily, you won't tell anyone about my sister will you?" James asked.  
  
"You mean no one knows?" Lily replied.  
  
"Only Sirus." James said staring at the floor as they walked.  
  
"No, I promise your secret's safe with me. James, you won't tell will you?" Lily asked nervously.  
  
"Sure, I told you I won't tell Remus about maria liking him like she does." James said.  
  
Lily stared at the floor as she whispered. "No, I mean, about my....."   
  
*Hehehehehe! You almost know! So now you have to read the next chapter to find out who it is! I guess its one of my best cliffies. Now since you're so happy with me click on that little blue box at the bottom and send me a review! Please! Go ahead yell at me or anything. Just review!  
  
Next chapter:Hello! Lily's secret. I'm sorry I promised the prank. But this chapter was getting very long again and only one person has told me if they want them long or not! So the prank probably. And poor Maria and james must do their dare. Don't know what else yet...so tah tah for now! 


	11. LOVEing and kissing Snape

(Again I say, that none of those wonderful charecters J.K. made do not own to me. I own the few charecters you just heard about during this story and this plot.)  
  
Once again i say thanks to all those kind people that actually review! Keep reading.  
  
Queen Cari - No!!! Not the brig! I shall obey thy queen. But don't put me in thy brig! Anything but that! Thy slave shall finish thy story.  
  
MPPsexxySirusBlack - I just love your new sn. Not saying I didn't love your old one, but you can't forget ol' Prongsie and Moony. We can forget about Peter though, he's such a rat!  
  
flying-piggy-123 - Alright I confese! It's all true! I love doing this to you poor pitiful readers. Brings me joy, knowing your tossing and turing in bed, not knowing! I confess it! And you know what else? I like it!  
  
Jameslover - Well...since you asked all so nicely(sarcasim) then I wrote my next chappie! Thanks. At first when I started writing this story i couldn't think of a secret, but eventually I did. Keep reviewing!  
  
Vanilla*Chai 501 - -Now if I told you who it was then that'd be no fun for anyone. So like you said before. Read!  
  
Red-Tears - Okay, I'll leave the rotton rat out. Serves him right!  
  
lover**789 - That was the longest review I've ever gotton! Thanks! I know the suspense has to be killing you! Who did she see die? Well I know! Hehehehe oh well you'll find out what McGonnagol wanted. I know he did have a sad past. Poor-Jamie hides it well. Well I like some ff with/out pairings. And I'll be sure to check out that ff you sugestted. Keep reading!  
  
Gryffindorgirl25 - Okay, great. I love long chappies! I'm sorry about the cliff hangers. I wrote ASAP.  
  
Chapter 11: L-O-V-Eing and kissing Snivelly  
  
Lily stared at the floor as she whispered. "No, I mean, about my....."   
  
"I won't tell a soul. I swear. I know how hard it is to tell anyone, so I understand." James said.  
  
They began to walk down the corridor in silence letting their thoughts take over. 'He's right. He's the only other person that understands what I'm going through. The wierd thing is, it felt good telling him what happened.' Lily thought. 'The wierdest thing of all, is that I don't mind hanging out with James, but maybe its the effect of the night. It's been a long time since I've ever trusted a guy, least of all Potter. What if he uses what I told him against me! But he wouldn't do that, would he?'  
  
James began to wander off into his thoughts almost forgetting Lily was there. 'I can't believe Lily's trusting me with something like that. Maybe I'm really getting her to fall for me. How can I think about that after she poured her heart out to me. I got to let her know that she can trust me. But how can I do that?'  
  
Before they knew it they were in front of the Portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Well...I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight James." Lily said staring at the floor.  
  
James stared at her for a while then noticed the awkward silence and finally said something. "yea me too, good...." James began to say but something caught him off guard. The last thing he would expect, Lily had gave him a quick kiss on the cheak before dashing up stairs.  
  
"Night Lily." James whispered to himself rubbing his cheak where she had kissed him. Then Lily came to the edge of the ledge and said to James, "Thanks, for everything." and went back into her room.  
  
James slowly walked up to his room thinking of a certain girl, he had thought about so often. James plopped down on to his bed seeing the rest of the Muarders were fast asleep.  
  
'Well this has been an eventful day.'James thought before he feel asleep too. ( I just realized it was very eventful. I think thursday went on for three chapters! Okay back to the story.)  
  
--Breakfast the next morning--  
  
All seven of them sat down at breakfast. Instantly the Muarders had huddled up again whispering like they had the previous day. "Great!" Sirus yelled jumping up, "Oops sorry guys."   
  
Then about two minutes later the three girls began to hear quiet laughter that grew gradually louder. The three began to look around the Great Hall wondering what was so funny. Untill they spotted it at the Slythrin table. In the back of each Slytherins' robe you could see various lines. They either said 'Number 1 Muarder fan!', 'Macho Macho Muarder', 'Muarders rock my world', 'Rightous Remus', 'Sexy Sirus', 'Jammin James', 'Pretty Peter', or one special Slytherin with loads of Greasy hair had written on his robes 'James is my love, sing to me baby!'  
  
"Well I'm off to sing to a greasy git!" James said getting up walking toward the Slytherin table. James walked over to snape and tapped him on the shoulder. Snape turned around and said, "What Potter!?"  
  
"I'd just like to say...." James began to say and waved to Sirus for him to press play.  
  
James:  
  
L is for the way you look at me!   
  
O is for the only one I see!  
  
V is VERY VERY extraordinary!  
  
E is even more then anyone that you adore.  
  
(James batted his eyelashes like one of the people in his fan-club. And pushed all the food off the table and layed on it facing Snape. Then huddles of girls from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff table sighed in dissapointment that James wasn't singing to them but to an ugly old Slytherin.)  
  
James:  
  
And LOVE is all that I can give to you.  
  
LOVE is more then just a game for two.  
  
(Then James sang so loud, his voice echoed through the Great Hall.)  
  
James:   
  
TWO if love can't make it!  
  
Take my heart but please don't break it!  
  
LOOVVVVEEEE WAAAAAS MAAAAADDE FFOOORRRR MEEEEEEEEEE ANNNNNNDDDD YOOOUUUUU!  
  
When the song ended James gave a quick wink at Snape dropping his mouth even more. James then got off the table and walked casually over to the Gryffindor table, with Snape still gapping at him the whole way.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant Prongs!" Sirus said as James sat beside him.  
  
"Well I do try." James said jokingly.  
  
They all laughed and continued their breakfast untill they heard a yell from the Slyhterin table from Snape.  
  
"WHAT'S ON MY BACK!" He screamed at a 3rd year.  
  
"Well I think the words 'James is my love, sing to me baby.'" The third year said cooly.  
  
Then Slytherins all around the table realzied what was on their backs and quickly ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"The best part is....it doesn't come off for 24 hours!" Sirus said to his friends.  
  
They all laughed as they headed out toward Herbology, feeling grateful that it was finally friday.  
  
--Herbology--  
  
"So Sirus thought of how your gonna get Snape under that tree yet?" Maria whispered as Professor Sprout began to lecture the class about a plant that will cure a nightmare.  
  
"I think I know." Sirus whispered back.  
  
"Really?" Maria said dissapointed.  
  
"Don't look too sad about it." Sirus said sarcastically.  
  
"Well how are you gonna do it?" she replied.  
  
"Well Peter gave me the idea. See send him a letter from Jane that Slytherin. Then we'll get him there, and you know....you can kinda attack him."  
  
"Oh great! Cause that'll be be just soo much fun." Maria said sarcastically.  
  
"Miss Santana, Mr. Black pay attention!" Professor Sprout yelled.  
  
Maria began to focus her attention on her teacher, as Sirus pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write Snape a letter from Jane telling him to meet her there.  
  
The rest of class, Sirus finished up his note while everyone else tried their hardest to keep awake. Then their teacher dissmissed them and they were off to care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Poor old Snape. Today's gonna be torture for him! Having to be sung to by James, Wearing that ridiculous robe all day, and having to be kissed by a Gyriffindor! That must be torture for him." Cat said as they reached class.  
  
--Finally Dinner--  
  
"Well you guys, I'm off to the owlery!" Sirus said getting up and leaving them at the Gyrffindor table.  
  
"Great!" Maria said sarcastiacally staring at her plate making letters in her food. "You know, this has been such a great day, now I have to go and kiss snape!"  
  
"Um...Remus are you okay?" Lily asked as she saw him staring at the floor unhappily.  
  
"What? Um...oh yea, I'm just fine. I just....nevermind." Remus said breaking his glare from the floor over to his plate.  
  
"Remus....can I speak with you outside?" Maria asked pleadingly.  
  
"Yea. Sure. Why not?" Remus said getting up and heading out. Maria quickly hurried out following Remus.  
  
"He's been like that since yestrday." James whispered to Lily.  
  
"Really?" Lily asked interested.  
  
"Yea....he's been really down." James said.  
  
--In the corridor--  
  
"Will you slow down!" Maria yelled after Remus as they stepped out of the school and by the lake.  
  
Remus stopped and turned around to look at her trying to smile, "So what is it that you wanted?"  
  
"Remus, I wanted to talk to you." Maria said sitting down by the lake.  
  
"About what?" Remus said trying to act like nothing happened last night as he sat down beside her.  
  
"About last night." Maria said staring out onto the lake watching the sunsets' reflection on the water.  
  
"Oh." he responded.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about running out on you last night." Maria said.  
  
"Um..It's no problem...really." Remus said.  
  
"Yea it is, you see I left before I could even answer you." She replied sounding very appologetic.  
  
"It's alright if you don't want to go with me. It was just some stupid dare." Remus said.  
  
Maria was a little disappointed but tried to say with a smile, " Well, if the offer's still good I'd loved to go with you."  
  
"Really?" Remus said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Yea really." maria said.  
  
The two sat outside watching the sun go down talking for a long time. When the sun had completely gone down they started to get up and walk toward the castle, but stopped when they saw someone heading outside the castle.  
  
"It's Snape! Quick get into the tree!" Maria said rushing him, while she hid in a bush.  
  
Snape stood beside the tree for a little while muttering to himself, "where is she!?"  
  
"Um...Severus. I'm over here." Maria said trying t sound like jane as much as possible.  
  
"Jane? What are you doing in the bush?" Snape said looking at the bush questioningly.  
  
"Just come here!" Maria said impaciently, as she saw 3 muarders and her two friends in a bush in the corner.  
  
'How'd they get out here so fast?' Maria thought as snape came closer to the bush. Then he was only an inch apart from maria's bush. She popped out of the bush and grabbed Snape's face pulling him into a kiss.  
  
Remus sat up in the tree looking disgusted just like the rest of his friends were doing in a near by bush. Then they saw Maria run to the Castle, screaming insults about Sirus the whole way there.  
  
Snape stood there speechless gaping at the spot where Maria had been, trying to comprehend what had happened.  
  
Everyone who had been watching stepped out of their hidding places laughing so hard they were crying.   
  
"That...has to...be...one of the...funniest....thing I've seen in....a long time!" Sirus said in between laughs. Then he began to roll on the floor with laughter, noticing Snape just standing there frozen not able to move.  
  
Then Snape snapped out of his trance like state and turned to all the people lauhging. "You did this Potter!"   
  
"Well I don't know what your talking about! I would never kiss you!" James said still laughing.  
  
"You set this up!" Snape yelled even more furious.  
  
"Your wrong ol' snivelly, sure I sang to you, but I'd never be so cruel to make some one kiss you!" James said smiling with a hint of mischeif in his eyes.  
  
Snape just stormed in to Hogwarts cursing under his breath. All six remaining people walked back up to the common room.  
  
--Maira--  
  
Maria stormed into the bathroom and pulled out a large tube of toothpaste. She poured a big portion of the toothpaste onto a toothbrush and began brushing her lips furiously.  
  
'That was horrible! i can't believe I had to do that!' maria thought as she began rinsing the stuff on her face off, starting to brush her teeth.  
  
Then she heard a light tap on the door with a bunch of giggling. "Go away!" Maria yelled.  
  
"Oh come on Maria, it wasn't that bad!" Cat said laughing.  
  
"Yes it was!" Maria screamed sounding like she might cry. "It was soooo disgusting!"  
  
"You know it's your own fualt it was so disgusting." Lily said.  
  
"What are you saying?" Maria asked.  
  
"What I'm saying is, Sirus said you had to kiss Snape, but he didn't say where! A simple peck on the cheak would have done fine." Lily said Matter-of-factly.  
  
"Thanks for telling me now!" Maria said angrily opening the door to the bathroom. All three girls headed toward the Muarders in the common room.  
  
"Will you still play with me?" Sirus said on his knees with a puppy-eyed face.  
  
Maria began to laugh at his sad display and nodded. They all sat down again, like they did so often. James took the spinner and spun it. Then it landed on, Peter.  
  
"So Peter...truth or dare?" James said.  
  
"Well...um...i guess....truth." Peter squeled.  
  
"Okay what's one of your secrets no one knows about?" James asked interestingly.  
  
Peter, not wanting to go for dare, grudgidly told them. "I played with Barbies till I was 14."  
  
All three Muarders began to laugh as the girls tried as hard as they could to not. Peter turned slightly red, but spun the bottle. Landing on Lily.  
  
"Lily, truth or dare?" He asked.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Um...what'd you tell Sirus yesterday, that we couldn't hear?" peter asked.  
  
"That was smart! I would have told you!" Sirus said a little upset.  
  
But Lily was relieved that it was only that. "Nothing much, I just thanked him for saving me, and then I kissed him."  
  
Then Cat stared daggers at Lily, Lily being the only person to realize. "Uh, Cat? Can I see you in the bathroom I think I got something in my eye, will you check?" Lily said, grabbing cat by the wrist and dragging her to the bathroom before she could even respond.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Lily asked as she closed the door and put a silencing charm on it so know one could hear..  
  
"You know what's wrong! Don't act all inocent Lily!" Cat said turning a shade of red.  
  
"Know what? When I said I kissed Sirus you gave me that nasty look." Lily said confused.  
  
"Well! Why'd you have to go kiss him?" Cat said.  
  
"Oh it's not like you fancy him or...." Lily paused as everything clicked in her head. "You fancy him don't you?"  
  
"Don't act like you didn't know." Cat said.  
  
"But I didn't!" Lily protested.  
  
"Oh yes you....oops nevermind no you didn't." Cat said.  
  
"And why not?" Lily asked a little hurt.  
  
"Well would you blame me if I didn't tell you? I mean you hated them so much." Cat said.  
  
"I knew Maria liked Remus." Lily said  
  
"Well, that's because Remus was the only one you could tolerate." Cat said  
  
"Oh." Lily said.  
  
"I mean think of it, if we switched the situation, I'd get a big shocker if I found out you fancied james." cat said turning around to open the door.  
  
Lily blushed a magnificent red. 'Why am I blushing? All she said was I like Potter. But I don't so I'm gonna stop blushing...now!' Lily thought as Cat opened the door. Luckily for Lily her faced turned its normal color by the time they got back.  
  
"Lily, I just remebered! We have to go see Dumbledore!" James said grabbing her by the wrist and ran out of the common room.  
  
"James, calm down, did he send you a message in your mind saying it was urgent." Lily asked pulling her hand away from James and stopping.  
  
"Well no. McGonnogal told me yesterday night that Dumbledore wanted to see us." James said.  
  
Lily replied with a simple "oh." and they both headed toward his office. When they arrived James gave the gargoyle the password, "choclate frogs", and they walked in to find dumbledore at his desk.   
  
"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, please sit down." Dumbledore said as he pointed toward the two seats in front of his desk.  
  
They both sat down, and looked at their Headmaster pacientlly.   
  
"The reason I brought you here is to discuss the next hogsmeade trip. We will need you two to discuss it and set an appropriate date. For we do need people to prepare. So if you can do that by Monday, I would greatly appreciate it." Dumbledore finished.  
  
"No problem, we'll tell you as soon as we decide." James said then they both said goodbye and left.  
  
As they stepped out James gave a huge yawn spreading his arms, in exhuast.  
  
"Oh Lily, can I ask you something?" As James gave a small yawn.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Lily asked.  
  
"Have you had that dream with the cliff lately?" James asked.  
  
"No. At least I can't remeber having any." Lily said as they walked down the corridor.  
  
"Good." James said stifiling a yawn.  
  
"Why is that good? And why are you yawning so much?" Lily asked.  
  
"No reason. Oh I guess I'm just tired." James said.  
  
They reached the common room soon to find all their friends had left. "Um...well i guess I'm going to go to sleep. Night." James said going upstairs.   
  
James lay on his bed trying to keep awake. Not wanting to sleep or dream. But soon he drifted off into a deep sleep dreaming of a cliff.  
  
--two in the morning--  
  
James woke up abruptly looking around his dorm to find all the Muarders besides him, were fast asleep. James decided he didn't want to go back to sleep and slowly walked down the stairs to the common room. James sat in front of the fire staring into its dying flames for a while. Then he heard a quiet whimper from behind him. He turned around to find Lily on the couch fast asleep obviously having a bad dream.  
  
James moved over to her slowly and sat by her staring at her beauty, but realizing why he came over there in the first place, he nudged her awake.  
  
"Lily wake up." james whispered.  
  
Lily sat straight up almost knocking James down. she turned to look at him, and James could see silent tears rolling down her face.   
  
"I'm sorry James, I didn't mean to startle you." Lily said attempting to wipe away the tears.  
  
"Lily what's wrong?" James asked concerned.  
  
"It was horrible! I was watching her die all over again." Lily whispered faintly, as new tears replaced the ones she had wiped previously.  
  
James didn't have to say anything. He just held Lily in his arms. "Don't worry Lily, I won't let anything happen to you, ever." james whispered in her ear. And for some reason, even though Lily didn't want to, she believed him and lay in his arms, not caring that her thoughts told her to leave.  
  
'What are you doing?!' Lily thought. 'This isn't just some guy! remeber, this is Potter! And right now your vulnerable! Think of what he's thinking of what to do with you. Your so stupid. GO! Go back to your room! You don't need him to cheer you up." a sharp voice in Lily's head said. Then a softer gentaler voice came. 'But what if he's trying to help. James knows what I'm going through. He knows how hard it is to lose someone he cared about. He wouldn't take advantage of me! Never, not this James.'  
  
Then the old sturn voice popped in to her mind. 'But what if the old James decides he wants to come out of hiding for a bit?' it said.  
  
But Lily couldn't take it anymore, she didn't want to think anymore. She didn't want to know what James wanted to do. Lily lay in his arms upset with herself slowly falling back to sleep.  
  
When she finally did sleep James picked her up and decided to head for the girls room. But when he was about to step onto the steps, he remebered what would happen and turned back around, plaacing Lily on the couch again and running to his room, grabbing his invisibility cloak. James picked Lily back up and drapped the cloak around the both of them.  
  
James walked the long walk to the room of requierment, finally reaching the place. He paced around in front of the wall, thinking of what he needed and opened up the door that had appeared.  
  
He walked in and laid Lily on the huge bed that was there and and tucked her in. He then walked over to a couch in front of the fire place, and pulled out a small notebook. James began writing and then stopped when he heard Lily begin to wake up. He looked at his watch and saw that it was only 4:00 in the morning.  
  
"James what are you doing here?" Lily asked shocked as she saw James in the room.  
  
"You fell asleep on me around two in the morning, and I was trying to put you back in your room but the stairs wouldn't let me." James said closing the notebook and placing it on the couch.  
  
"We didn't..." Lily began to say worried.  
  
"No, of coarse not." james said half laughing. "You still think I'd try and pull one over on you?"  
  
"Sorry, never can be to sure." Lily said then heard a rumble in her stomach.  
  
"Don't worry Lily, I'll be back with some food for you." James said grabbing his invisibility cloak and leaving the room.  
  
Lily sat on the enormous bed taking in the details of the room. it was a beutiful room. The walls were a magnificent ruby red, and the fire place was huge still with full-grown flames, and the bed had embroided red sheets. The bed ahd to be the best part. It was so comfortable.  
  
Lily looked around the room and then at the couch, noticing a small book type thing on it. Lily ran over to it, and picked it up curiously.  
  
'This is James' journal!' lily thought as she opened the book. 'I really shouldn't read this.' Lily thought. 'But who knows what I would find out? This could be perfect payback for something.' Lily thought.  
  
'I think I might just.....'  
  
*Go ahead call me evil! I don't care any more. You'll just have to wait and find out! I'm not telling who Lily saw die, yet. So go ahead complain. But I want to hear your complaints. Just REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Next chapter: Will Lily read his Journal? Quiditch try-outs. Prefect meeting? Don't know. Tell me what you want in a review, please! 


	12. The Journal

(I own nada, zip, zilcho, goose egg, mothing! EXCEPT, my plot, and my charecters!)  
  
Before I go any further with this story, I would like to say something: Thank you MissSugarQuill! You are brilliant and have great ideas.   
  
Thank you for your wonderful reviews!  
  
Jameslover - Well, I'm not that good at pranks. But I'll get some more. Ah....the journal.....read and find out.  
  
shortywithbrains - Again I am replying, and I guess your semi-right, And I would like to thank MissSugarquill for a briliant mind. And also appologize. I'm sorry if you are reading this right now, I was having a writers block, then an idea came to mind, and it seemed familiar but I couldn't remeber where I saw it. I will apologize to her and thank her, so shorty, thanks for pointing that out to me finally!  
  
shortywithbrains - Well, thanks! I'm glad you like the truth or dares. I get a really bad case of writers block when I have to think of one. Keep reviewing!  
  
vanilla*chai 501 - I know I think I'm addicted to cliffhangers! I'm so sorry! I just can't help it, it's so hard to quit. Maybe I sould try and quit. Not! I don't think I'm gonna for a long time.  
  
flying-piggy-123 - Groot!(Just had to use it) I'm glad your having more sleepless nights! For I am Evil and I like it that way. J/K. But keep reviewing.  
  
lover**789 - Thank you, I AM an evil witch. But I'm the good side not the dark! Just a little evil. I know, I loved that part too. You know I wouldn't mind having a Sexy Sirus shirt too. I'd probably buy 20 and where one everyday! If you'd be the first in line then I'd be there standing right behind you. I thought of the Snape kissing thing, when I was talking to my friend. She told me how she got dared to kiss this guy she didn't like, and we told her afterwards she could have just kissed him on the cheak! It was so funny the look on her face!  
  
maurderbabe289 - There is a specific reason I'm not telling who died. It's because I LOVE being evil. Just think of it as an extended cliffie!  
  
MPPSexxySirusBlackJamesRemus - I'm happy to know that you loved my chapter. Since you want to know sooo badly, READ!  
  
Red-Tears - I know you want to know who she saw die. EVERYBODY wants to know who she saw die. I know I'm evil evil evil! Well if you want to see the journal...  
  
Antoniaeast - I know it is tempting to just open up the diary. One day I found this guys diary, and I was gonna read it (I know shame on me) but when I opened it up, he came by, and he was like :"Why are you reading my stuff." and I said, "Cuz you left it out for me to." man was he pissed!  
  
met19 - Thanks! I hope you keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Chapter 12: The Journal  
  
'I think I might just.....read a little.' She thought as she looked around the room.  
  
'But this is wrong!' the kinder voice said.  
  
'No, go ahead, think of all those times he annoyed you.' The sharp voice said.  
  
"Why all of a sudden, do I have two opions on everything?" Lily asked out loud. 'I'm just going to read a little.' Lily thought as she slowly opened the book. 'This is from our 6th year!' Lily thought as she started to read.  
  
December 23,  
  
Christmas is almost here. There are times when I just adore this time of year, but hate it coming at the same time. Let me explain. I love it because when it snows, it blankets everything leaving the ground white. I could stare at it for days if I could. But this compares nothing to why I hate it so much. I always hear or see happy families together, just reminding me how mine isn't. I stopped going home during Christmas break, since 4th year, I just can't stand being there anymore. I don't even consider it as my home, just a place where Sirus and I hang out during the summers. I can't stand seeing my parents. My mother walks around soo happy, smiling all the time, acting as if Rose never existed. It was around this time of year that she died. But my father's even worst. He go's to the Ministry a lot, and when he does get home, he talkes to no one, and just reads his stupid paper. The thing I hate the most is when they put those fake smiles on. It just makes me feel worst. Thank God for Sirus I don't know what I'd do with out him. He's one of the only people that can make me laugh when I'm angry or upset. We're closer then brothers, I just hope that always stays the same. Changing the subject to something besides my pathetic family. I can't get her out of my head. Every time I see her my stomach fills with these butterflies. Besides that, everytime I think about her, these love songs pile up in my head. Like even right now, I have that one song 'Why Don't you and I', I can't help think about her. When I stare into her eyes, I feel like I could just die happy, no matter what was going on at that time. And I always have these crazy thoughts about her and I sharing a house and a family. That reminds me. Last night I had a very odd dream. I was at home, and I was hiding from someone. I go over to a baby and I pick it up. It's a boy, and I swear he looked just like I did when I was one. Probably the only thing diffrent about him were his eyes. Mine are hazel, but his, his were, well I can't remeber right now. And i remeber singing to him. It was some strange lulaby I must have made up. It went something like : baby sleep now, baby sleep tight, go to bed now, and we'll say good night, I'll tuck you in, and wish for dreams not scary, and you'll fall a sleep, my sweet Harry. Then someone apparates into the room. It turned cold, really cold. And as I turned around I saw this hidious looking thing. It was tall and very pale, with tight skin. But the thing I can remeber the most, were his eyes, bright red. I turned around to hand off the baby to.....  
  
Lily lifted her stare from the journal and looked around the room. She had heard something. Then she locked a gaze to the door knob and saw it begin to turn slowly. In panick Lily set down the book and ran to the bed. She got under the covers sitting up, looking at the door nervously. Then she saw James walk in with a huge smile on his face, and a large tray. James tossed his invisibility cloak over the arm of the couch and walked over to the bed with all the food. He placed the tray in front of Lily, and showed her what he had brought.   
  
"I got eggs, bacon, toast, cereal, and two cups of tea." James said.  
  
"Thanks. You really out did yourself." Lily said staring at all the food he had brought.  
  
"Only the best. Now lets eat!" James said grabbing the fork and attacking the eggs. For a while the two sat in silence eating untill Lily just had to ask, knowing the consequences.  
  
"Who's Rose?" Lily asked curiously staring at her eggs.  
  
James swallowed a huge bite of his food, and said, "Oh...well, that was my sister's name."  
  
Lily felt a little emabaressed, she probably should have guessed that it was his sister.  
  
"Why did you ask about Rose?" James asked.  
  
"Well....uh, I guess....uh." Lily began to say.  
  
"And I never told you her name before, how is it that you came across 'Rose'?" James asked.  
  
"Well, you see...." Lily began to say thinking hard in her mind an excuse.  
  
"I won't be mad with you." James said, wondering where she saw Rose.  
  
Then James looked around the room and then at the couch, spotting his journal opened. James walked over to the Journal, reading the page it was opened to. "Decamber 23." he said staring down at the paper. "Lily, have you been reading my journal?" he said still staring at his booklet.  
  
"Well...um....uh....yes." Lily said sounding guilty, preparing to be yelled at.  
  
"How much of it did you read?" he said calmly.  
  
Lily looked shocked, "I read to the part about your dream."  
  
"How much of the dream did you read?" James said calmly, still staring down at his writing.  
  
"Well, I got to the part, with the person with the red eyes." Lily said.  
  
"Nothing further?" James asked.  
  
"No." Lily said a little ashamed.  
  
"Good." James said more to himself then Lily.  
  
"That's it! Your not going to yell at me!" Lily said angrily.  
  
"No." James said putting down the book on the couch.  
  
"Well why not! Your not even angry at me?" Lily screamed.  
  
"I could never be that mad at you." James said.  
  
Lily sat on the bed exhuasted realizing that she had stood up. She was very angry. 'Why isn't he mad at me!' Lily thought as she covered her face with her hands. 'This is so frustarating!' Lily thought.  
  
"Lily why are you mad?" James said looking at ehr curiously.  
  
"Because your not mad." Lily said.  
  
"That's a stupid reason to be mad at me." James said out loud to himself.  
  
'He's right, I should go appologize.' She thought. Lily got up from the bed and slowly walked over to James.  
  
"I'm sorry James." She said staring him in the eye.  
  
"It's okay." James said quickly. "We should probably go. It's already five." James said grabbing his invisibility cloak and journal.  
  
They walked out of the room of requierment, and watched the door vanish behind them.  
  
--Boy's Dorm--  
  
"Where's James?!?!" Sirus screamed waking Remus.  
  
"Sirus calm down." Remus said.  
  
" I can't James isn't here!" Sirus said panicked.  
  
"Why do you need James," Remus said looking at his clock, "At five in the morning!"  
  
Sirus then sat down, and said, "Well, James isn't here, that must mean he's with a girl. And if he's with a girl, then that means its not Lily, than if its not Lily then James gave up, and if James gave up then they'll never get together, and if they never get together....."  
  
"The world's gonna end." Remus finished for him yawning.  
  
"Exactly!" Sirus said.  
  
Then James walked into the room, looking exuhasted. "James! Where on earth have you been?" Sirus said jumping up.  
  
"Oh, i got hungry and went down to the kitchens." James said laying on his bed closing his eyes.  
  
"Yes!" Sirus said doing a sort of victory dance. "Now, go get some sleep, we have quiditch try-outs today!" Sirus said.  
  
But before Sirus could persuade james to sleep some more he heard heavy breathing coming from James, letting Sirus know that he had fallen asleep.  
  
--Lily--  
  
Lily walked up to her room, finding that her roommates were fast asleep. She plopped onto her bed and pulled the curtains around, leaving her by herself with her thoughts.  
  
'It couldn't be possible. It just couldn't. Maybe James was just making that up. He couldn't have had that dream. Its just too wierd. But he did have that other dream with cliff the same as me. But no thats too odd. When I had that dream it was just a nightmare, a nightmare only I alone had. But what if James really did have that dream? I guess I'll have to ask him about it. But I hate this feeling. What if James can see into my dreams all the time. I hope this doesn't happen again. But that's not the thing that is bothering me. The wierd thing is I am dying to know what girl he was talking about. But of coarse it was me. Well, maybe not, he did stop bugging me in some of the sixth year. What if he's moved on? Why would that bother me? I should be relieved. Shouldn't I?'  
  
Lily then soon fell asleep, hoping to see her dreams and her dreams alone.  
  
--Breakfast--  
  
"Well my fair ladies, are you ready for quiditch?" SIrus said, taking a huge bite of food.  
  
"Um....sure." Maria said sounding kind of bored.  
  
"Yep." Lily said staring up at the inchanted ceiling.  
  
"Guess so." Cat said playing with her food.  
  
"Glad to see you guys are inthusiastic." Sirus said sarcastically. "Lily, why aren't you eating?"  
  
"Um....I guess I'm not hungry, I was up really early this morning, and I grabbed a bite to eat." Lily said staring at Sirus looking like a pig.  
  
"You guys almost done?" cat said.  
  
"I am, if you want to go down there." Lily said getting up.  
  
"Sure, anyone else want to come?" Cat said following suit.  
  
"I will." remus said taking his last bite before standing.'  
  
"We'll meet everyone else down there later." Cat said as they headed toward the doors.  
  
Then they heard Peter say, "Why what's happening today?"  
  
"Try-Outs!" James and Sirus yelled at the same time.  
  
--Quiditch Field--  
  
The three of them headed to go get a broom, from the closet.  
  
"Well more people should be showing up soon." Remus said as they headed for the bench to sit down.   
  
"I can't believe it's only been a week since we got back to Hogwarts." Cat said sitting down.  
  
"I know, it seems like we should be starting Christmas break." Lily said from beside Cat.  
  
"Well I for one, am just glad we don't have to go to class tomorrow." Cat added.  
  
"I still have to write a foot and a half for McGonngal." Remus said.  
  
"Me too. I'd be surprised if anyone had it finished already." Lily said.  
  
"Sirus and james have it done already." Remus said .  
  
"No way! They wrote that much already?" Cat said unbelieving.  
  
"Yep." Remus said smiling.  
  
"Wow Lil's, not even you know as much about animagi's as them." Cat said jokingly.  
  
"Yea, shocking! How do they know so much anyways?" Lily said more to her self.  
  
Before Lily could think any further about the topic, three people headed toward them.  
  
"Where's Peter?" cat asked as she saw the missing member not there.  
  
"Stupid moron. He almost fainted. Now he's at the hospital wing." Sirus said.  
  
"Why'd he alomst faint?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, he thought this girl from Hufflepuff was saying hi to him, but really she was saying hi to James. He got so nervous that he almost fainted." Sirus said.  
  
"Well that was smart." Lily said.  
  
Soon more people began to show up. When all the players on the team already where there, the try-outs began. Already on the team were, James as the captian playing as a seeker, Sirus as a beater, Frank Longbottom as a chaser, and Alice Ficher as a chaser.  
  
"Well if were already, lets start." James said as he saw the twenty or more people that came to try-out.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" james asked, sounding like he had no idea what was going on.  
  
The quiditch field went silent for a moment, everyone waiting for someone else to say something, untill someone said something. "I'll go first." Lily said.  
  
Lily slowly walked toward the team. "So what do I have to do?" She asked.  
  
"Um....Well what position are you trying-out for?" James asked.  
  
"Beater." she said simply.  
  
"Well, get up on your broom, and we'll release a bludger. Just try to hit it away from your self." james said.  
  
Lily got on her broom and flew upwards, and screamed down below, "I'm ready."  
  
Lily held the stick in her hand tightly, waiting for the bludger to approach her. When it finally did she swung as hard as she possibly could and sent it flying far off into the distance, only to come flying back at her. James watched in amazement at Lily and heard a voice near the entrance of the stadium. "Hi you guys, whatcha...." the voice said, right before James heard a loud thud. James turned around sharply to find Peter laying on the floor, apparently unconcious, with a large red bludger shaped mark on his forhead. Most everyone ran and crowded around him, including Lily who had flown down from the air.  
  
"Why do I keep hitting Peter?" Lily asked herself out loud. (Because the rat disserved it! Sorry ignore that back to the story.)  
  
Finally the concious Muarders picked up Peter, with a little help from Cat and Maria, and headed toward the hospital wing trailed by Lily. "Try-outs are posponed!" James yelled right before they left.  
  
They ran down the corridor with the unconcious Peter, with Lily worrying that he would have a concusion, or brain damage, and Sirus trying to comfort her.  
  
"Well, don't worry Lils, he can't have more brain damage then he already did." Sirus said trying to contain a laugh.  
  
*Okay, I decided for her to read the journal. happy? I don't care if your not, actually yes I do. Just review and tell me if you like this story so far, or if you don't. Just read! Never mind, just REVIEW!  
  
Next chapter: Lily asks James about the dream, MAYBE more truth or dare. And whatever you want to read. So tell me in a review. But I usually don't come up with ideas untill, I'm actually typing the story. Oh and I'm sorry this chapter was shorter then some of them. 


	13. Trips to the Hospital Wing

(I'm sick of writing this! Go to my other chapters and read the disclaimer!)  
  
Thanks only to the people that review!  
  
MPPSexxySirusJamesRemus - I know! DIE! Thanks, I would have liked the journal entry to have been better, but...well.....nevermind.  
  
Allie kat5 - I know, Peter should get hit about 10 more times! And I would have read the diary too, it's just all too tempting!  
  
Red-tears - When I read your review I was laughing so hard! Especially when you kept rewinding! I think I might just rewind it right now and watch Peter go unconcious again! "Hi you guys, whatcha..." the voice said, right before James heard a loud thud. That was my favorite part to write!  
  
Mystic Flame - I would love to read your story! And thanks for the compliment. Yea, maybe the journal will have an effect on Lily.  
  
Flying-piggy-123 - Well, I didn't put a cliffie this time for you. But I knew EVERYONE would love that peter got hit. Don't worry, Lily will find out who that girl is. Thanks I think my story is pretty groot so far too! keep reading and reviewing!  
  
vanilla*chai 501 - You have no idea how that makes me feel! I mean when you said that my story is one of the best you've read! So thanks!  
  
TheCatsMilk - You and everyonw else, you know I want to know who Lily saw die too! Wait, I already know! lol. Hey if you had to pick a fav. charecter would it be Cat? J/K. I just realized that the whole Cat thing with your name. Well keep reading and reviewing! And is it really funny in some parts? Good. And I'm glad you added it to your favs.  
  
Shortywithbrains - I know! Peter is such an airhead! What a dumby. That's the second time Lily got him! I think that she got him a little better this time! hehehe.  
  
sproxkkk - I know, knocking out Peter was so much fun! I don't think I could hate him any more then I already do. So don't worry he will suffer.  
  
jameslover - Thanks I think my story is pretty good too. Even though the first week hasn't finished yet! But thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 13: Trips to the Hospital Wing  
  
All seven friends ran into the hospital wing, placing Peter on an empty bed.   
  
"I'll go find Madame Pomfrey!" Lily said going into her office. A moment later she came out with the nurse following behind her.   
  
"What's wrong? Is it Mr. Lupin?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Why would something be wrong with Remus?" Maria asked curiously.  
  
"It's Peter!" Remus yelped panicked. Cat and Maria gave eachother a strange look, wondering why something would be wrong with their friend. But Lily just stared at the floor silently, knowing the answer already. It was a long time before Lily figured out Remus' problem. A year after they had begun studing werewolves, when Lily matched all Remus' illnesses to one of a werewolves. She had never told anyone about it, since it wasn't her secret to tell.   
  
"Oh, well, where is Mr. Pettigrew?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
"We laid him on that bed over there." Sirus said pointing at that form of Peter's body. James, Siurs, and Madame Pomfrey huddled around the unconcious Peter.  
  
Remus looked at the three girls. First at Cat, then Maira; both wearing identical looks of confusion, both wondering why Madame Pomfrey would have thought something was the matter with Remus. Last of all he glanced at Lily, who was to his surprise, looking embaressed rather then confused. He then walked over to Lily.  
  
"Lily, is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Lily looked up from the floor at Remus a little startled. "What? Oh...no, nothings wrong. But could I have a word with you outside?"   
  
"Sure," Remus answered as they headed out the door. "What is it?"   
  
"I know." Lily said a little embaressed.  
  
"Know what exactly?" Remus said trying to sound as innocent as possible.  
  
"I know about, well," Lily began to say before she whispered, "about you being a werewolf."  
  
"How?!" Remus said a little louder then he had intended on.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" she asked.  
  
"I know your not stupid Lily, and I'll understand if you'd never come with in an inch of me ever again. I'll just stay away from you." Remus said turning around and begining to head back through the door.  
  
Lily reached out and grabbed the back of remus' robes and pulled him back in front of her. "Now Mr. Lupin, if you think for one moment that I'd be that easy to get rid of, then I'm sorry to say my friend, but your wrong!" Lily said, embracing him in a hug.  
  
Remus smiled broadly as he hugged her back and said jokingly, "i guess I'll have to try harder next time!"  
  
They both began to laugh as they walked back into the hospital wing. When they walked in everyone gave them some very suspicous looks.  
  
"I'm so glad you find Peter's injuries a laughing matter!" Cat said with a hint of sarcasim in her voice. "But really, what is so funny?"  
  
"You see, me and Lily here were just laughing at that fact, that of all the people that were on the quiditch field, she happened to hit Peter." Remus said.  
  
"Are all Maurders good liars?" Lily whispered.  
  
"Everyone except Peter." Remus said.  
  
All six crowded around Peter again with Madame Pomfrey by their side, but only for a moment.  
  
"I'll be back with a potion to help ease his pain when he wakes up." Madame Pomfrey said heading back into her office, leaving the friends alone.  
  
A few moments later, Peter fluttered open his eyes. "Ouch!! My head!!!" he yelled as he attempted to sit up, but laid back down in defeat. "What happened?" he asked as he began rubbing the area on his head with the bludger mark, looking as if he were about to cry any moment.  
  
"I hit you with a bludger." Lily said in an appologetic voice.  
  
Before Peter could reply, Madame Pomfrey had appeared with a glass full of purple liquid. She walked over to Peter pourng the potion in his mouth.  
  
"But I don't want to play war, I want to sit here and drink tea with Miss Cupcake." Peter said with a dazed look on his face, right before he had fallen asleep.  
  
"Now Mr. Pettigrew needs rest! Now leave!" Madame Pomfrey said pushing them out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Well now what are we gonna do?" Sirus asked.  
  
"You guys want to go outside?" James said.  
  
They all agreed and headed out onto the Hogwarts grounds. All six of them sat under the tree by the lake. "I dare all of us to go for a swim in the lake!" Sirus said jumping up.  
  
"No way Sirus! Don't think that there is any way that I'd get in that water with you!" Lily said.  
  
"But there is. And you're going to go swim." Sirus retaliated.  
  
"Oh no I'm not!" Lily pouted crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh yes you are!" Sirus said picking Lily up and throwing her in the lake.  
  
"Sirus!!!!" Lily screamed soaked to the bone. Everyone began laughing histerically as Lily tried to get out of the water.  
  
"You all think this is funny?" Lily screamed at her laughing friends.  
  
"Yep!" James said still laughing as hard as ever.  
  
'Oh, he's gonna regret that!' Lily thought. "You're right, and I'd like to appologize." Lily said sweetly.  
  
"okay go ahead." James said standing up.  
  
"Well I'd like to appologize over there." Lily said pointing over near the lake.  
  
"Fine." James said as they began walking out of ear shot.  
  
"James, I just wanted to say...." Lily said making circles with her finger on the front of James' robes.  
  
"yes..." james replied.  
  
"Well...." Lily said leaning into him more.  
  
"Go on with it already." James said impaciently.  
  
"Well, I am really, really," Lily said, leaning in so close that their faces were almost an inch apart. It now looked as if she were about to kiss him. She held on tight to the front of James' robes and spun him around saying, "Well...I'd just like to say.....bye!" Lily said pushing James into the lake. But to her surprise, James had grabbed hold of her arm and had dragged her with him into the water.  
  
They both popped their heads out of the water to see Sirus, Remus, Maria, and Cat laughing so hard that their eyes had tears.   
  
Lily and James both looked at eachother and began to laugh with every one else. "You should see yourself Potter! Your hair is flatter!" Lily said laughing.  
  
"Oh yea..." James said mischeiviously.   
  
"What are you gonna do?" Lily said sounding scared backing up from James more into the center of the lake.  
  
"Oh, well you'll see." James said with a smile of mischief.  
  
"Now James, you just stay away from me." Lily said sounding worried.  
  
"Too late now." James said swimming closer to her.  
  
"No! Don't come near me." Lily said.  
  
"Now come on Lily, it won't be that bad." James said noticing they had gone out very far into the lake.  
  
"James, we have to get back! Look we can barely see Sirus, Remus, Maria, and-and-and Cat." Lily stuttered.  
  
"Calm down Lily, I was only joking. Come on we can go back now." James said starting to swim back. Not even a minute later James heard a yelp and loud splashes and then heard nothing. James whipped around searching for Lily. "Lily!! Where are you?!?" James screamed panicked.   
  
He dived into the water looking around desperately. His heart gave a huge leap when he saw a pile of fiery red hair. James swam as fast as he could toward the form of Lily's body. He finally grasped onto her arm, attempting to pull her up. It was then when he noticed the grindylow pulling her down. James tried jinxing the creature only forming bubbles in the water. He began kicking his hardest at him untill he would let go. James could feel pain in his ears, and stomach. It felt like he would die any moment if he didn't go up for air. He felt his lungs begin to tighten silently begging him for air. But James wouldn't go up for air, not untill he had Lily safe with him. The grindylow finally let go of the unconcious Lily and allowed James to swim upward with her.  
  
James face felt the cool wind whip his face as he panted for breath holding on to Lily tightly. He began to swim, that felt like ages for james. Slowly he swam, making sure he wouldn't pass out. But when he landed on dry land he was struggling to lift Lily up. He placed her on the ground nudging her sharply to wake up. "Lily, you have to wake up!" James said desperately.  
  
Lily woke up, startling James, "Lily!" James said looking exhuasted, "You're al..." James then colapsed on the ground beside her.  
  
Then all the events came flooding back into her mind, all the way up to the part with the Grindylow.  
  
"James!" Lily said leaning over him, "wake up! You guys have to help!" Lily said looking desperate at Remus and Sirus. They nodded speechless and grabbed James under the arms standing him up.  
  
--James' dream--  
  
James gripped the edge of the cliff tightly, trying not to fall down to the sharp rocks below.   
  
"Are you ready James?" a loud voice echoed from the stormy sky above.  
  
"Ready for what?" James screamed back.  
  
"To choose." The strong voice said.  
  
"What do I have to choose?" James asked.  
  
"Your life, or the one of Lily Evans." The voice said confirming his worst fear.  
  
James looked at the forest closely, hoping with all his might that no one would come out of it. But he saw Lily appear, looking around curiously.   
  
"No Lily! Turn back! Run back to the forest, stay away!" James screamed.  
  
But Lily ran over to him, mistaking his screams as cries for help rather then an attempt to save her.  
  
"James!" she screamed trying to lift him up. But a big gust of wind blew from behind her forcing her to hang beside himself.  
  
"Choose now James." The voice echoed.  
  
"Then I choose for Lily to live. But if I die she must be kept safe!" James screamed into the wind.  
  
"No James you can't!" Lily screamed.  
  
"But I have to! I can't let you die, so that leaves only one alternative." James said.  
  
James began to loosen his grip slightly but grabbed hold as strong as ever when he felt rain begin to fall slightly on his face.  
  
James opened his eyes and saw blurry red infront of his face, as more water droplets pounded on his face.  
  
"James! Your awake!" Lily screamed putting James' glasses back on him.  
  
"Lily! Where am I?" James asked staring at the tear-stained face of Lily.  
  
"Your in the hospital wing." Lily said wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" James said noticing the moon light shining down on the hospital wing floor.  
  
"Its nearly 1." Lily said looking outside the window.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey let you stay?" James asked curiously.  
  
"Well, no, not exactly." Lily said pulling out a silvery cloak, "I kinda took this from you, and snuck in when she wouldn't let me stay longer."  
  
"Why?" James asked shocking Lily a little.  
  
"I felt bad for what happened." she replied.  
  
James remebered all the events that had happened early that day. "Don't you think I'm the one that should be feeling bad?" James asked.  
  
"Why should you feel bad?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, I am the one that forced you out into the middle of the lake. Then it was my fualt with what happened to you." James said sounding guilty.  
  
"But James, its my fualt! I'm the one that pushed you into the lake. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't." Lily said.  
  
"But Lily, you don't understand." James said almost pleadingly.  
  
Lily was about to reply when she heard a noise from Madame Pomfrey's office.  
  
"Look Lily, get under the cloak, go back to the common room, and give it to Sirus to take. Just go before she catches you." James said rushing her under the cloak.  
  
Lily did as she was told and headed toward the common room, under the invisibility cloak. She walked in through the portrait to find that the fire had almost died out. Slowly she walked up the stairs toward the Muarders' room, and creaked open the door to find that the last two muarders were fast asleep.  
  
Lily walked over to Sirus and nudged him awake. "Sirus wake up!" Lily whispered to him dangerously.  
  
"What!?" Sirus said sitting up abruptly, surprisingly not waking Remus.   
  
"I had to give this to you." she said handing him the cloak.  
  
"Oh, where have you been?" Sirus said excepting it from her.  
  
"I was at that hospital wing with James." she whispered.  
  
"I'd expect you to." Sirus said.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked curious.  
  
"Well, after what he did for you." Sirus said putting the cloak away.  
  
"What are you tlking about Sirus?" Lily said sitting on James' bed.  
  
"Don't act stupid, how'd you expect you got out?" Sirus said.  
  
"Well I thought, that I swam back to shore, and that I sorta collapsed when I got on land." Lily said sounding kind of dumb to Sirus.  
  
"Well, you can now think that you're not even close." Sirus said sitting across from Lily on his own bed.  
  
"What did happen?" she asked on the tip of the bed.  
  
"Do you want me to start from the beginning?" Sirus said.  
  
"Yes. No go on tell me." Lily said a little impacient.  
  
"Well, when you guys swam out into about the middle of the lake, a grindylow grabbed you from the leg and pulled you down to the bottom. Well, James swam down into the water. I swear he was down there for at least 5 minutes. From what I heard, he started to kick that grindylow off you. He carried you back to the tree, and woke you up." Sirus finished. He looked over at Lily to see her staring at the floor thinking hard. "He saved you Lily. You probably would have died under there."  
  
"Are you serious Sirus?" Lily asked non-believing.  
  
"Yep, but you should hear the more detailed story from someone who was actually there." Sirus said.  
  
"Yea..." Lily said trailing off.  
  
"Lily are you alright?" Sirus said waving his hand in front of her face breaking her train of thought.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Lily said.   
  
"Look Lily, you should really get some sleep." Sirus said noticing the tired look on her face.  
  
"Maybe I should. Goodnight Sirus." Lily said standing up.  
  
"Night." Sirus said, before soon falling back into a deep sleep.  
  
Lily was about to turn and leave when something caught her eye. She looked closer at the object on james' bedside table. 'Not again!' Lily thought, as she stared even closer through the dark at the form of the small book.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't.' Lily thought as she stood frozen still staring. 'But this is just too tempting.'   
  
For a moment Lily just stood still debating wheather or not she should go read it. 'Why does James do this? He knows I'm going to want to read his journal! He just leaves it out for me to read! This is so unfair.' Lily thought as she walked back over to James' bed. She sat at the edge of the bed looking at the journal desirabely.  
  
*Well that was chapter 13. So how'd you like it? I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as some of the other ones. I just want to add one more thing. Actually three, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Next chapter: Will Lily read the journal? and some more about Peter's pain he has to suffer through. Maybe the prefects meeting. Tell me! 


	14. In the trees

(Okay this time I'll write the discalimer. I don't own Harry Potter charecters. ::tear::tear::)  
  
Once again I'd like to thank all the reviewers.  
  
Shortywithbrains - You do have a point shorty. James was under water less then Lily. But you see, lily was under there unconcious, so she really didn't feel the effect as much as James. Besides that James had to swim all the way back to shore with Lily, and had to fight off that grindylow. But still you have a point. I guess James was just tired or something.  
  
jameslover - thanks! I just want to also thankyou for reviewing so many times. Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Vanilla*chai 501 - Thanks soo much, for reviewing so much. and I know, I had to add the cliffie! I was dying for one. SO keep reading and reviewing.  
  
MPPSexxySirusBlackJamesRemus - I know! This story is getting personal. Tell me if you don't like it this way. Thanks for reviewing as much as you always have. So just keep reading and REVIEWing.  
  
PRONGSLOVER - Revenge is the sweetest thing! I might as well get all Peter's pain in now, since he didn't get enough when he sold out the Potters. So bring on the pain! Yah!  
  
Flying-piggy-123 - I know another cliffie! Its just so hard to quit! I should get a cliffie patch! You know, like one of those nicotine patches, except for cliff hangers! But I don't know if I could quit! So just keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Queen Cari - wow! Your going British! Well thats wonderful news jolly good ol' chap! And since you put on such a sad puppy face my queen, I wrote quickly.  
  
Lover**789 - I know, maybe Lily will read the diary. I really want to know! Wait, that's right I already do. Hehehee. And your right James really should hide his diary! From now on, James will hide his bloody Journal!  
  
Chapter 14: In the trees  
  
Update: She[Lily]sat at the edge of the bed looking at the journal desirabely.  
  
'Fine! He didn't care last time! And its not like hes exactly here for him to stop me! So maybe just a peak. I can finish that journal entry from before. I have to know how the dream ends.' Lily said reaching out for the journal. Lily grasped the book in her hands beginning to slowly open it to the December 23rd entry.  
  
She scanned the page trying to find the section of the dream. She found it! SO enthusuatically she started to read wide awake.  
  
...It was tall and very pale, with tight skin. But the thing I could remeber the most, were his eyes, bright red. I turned around to hand the baby off to the most beautiful woman. She must have been my wife. I started to yell desperately at her, "Run, hide, take Harry any where but here! Just go." I told her. I begin to battle with the wizard that had apparated into the room. He took away my wand, and cornered me. I could see Lily from the ground, she was holding tight to the baby crying. Even seeing her cry in a dream made me feel horrible. I look up at the wizard and he begins to say a spell, but never finished, because I always wake up. I just wish.....  
  
"Lily! What are you doing?" Someone said, forcing Lily to stop reading and turning around.  
  
Lily looked up at Remus, and began to stutter, "huh, wha-wha-wha-what are yo-yo-you talking about?"  
  
"Lily, don't act stupid, you were reading James' journal!"  
  
"Well....okay you're right! I was, but i couldn't help it!" Lily said.  
  
"That doesn't make it all better." Remus said.  
  
"I know. Its just that..." Lily began to say dissapointed with herself.  
  
"Just what?" Remus asked.  
  
"This side of me came out, I was worried, and interested, and I couldn't control myself. There's just this one part I have to read!" Lily said opening the journal again, sounding like a greedy five year old.  
  
Remus got up from his bed and rushed over to Lily snatching the journal before she could read any more. "Lily, You're acting crazy! You sound like one of James' fans that are obessed with everything about him!" Remus said.  
  
Lily looked insulted. "Well if your impling that...." Lily began to say but stopped herself, "sorry you're right. I think I need some sleep. Good night." Lily said standing up and walking out of the room without another word.  
  
Lily walked up the stairs up to her dorm, knowing she wan't going to get much sleep, and will be up probably the rest of the night. Lily laid her head on her pillow thinking of the day ahead of her. Still not believing the fact that their first week back at Hogwarts was over. 'That had to be the longest week I've had to go through!' Lily thought before she let dreams over come her mind.  
  
--In the hospital wing, 5:00 am--  
  
James sat up in his bed, looking around to see that everyone was asleep around him. He got up from the bed and headed toward the snoring peter. james pulled the curtains around his friends bed, staring at the face of his snoring friend. The bruise on Peter's face was now purple and looked like it had even grown. Peter woke up suddenly looking a little shocked that James was standing there.   
  
"Hey Pete. How's it going?" James said trying not to stare at the huge purple mark on his forhead.  
  
"Horrible! My head hurts so bad! And I had this awful dream where Lily hit me on the head with a bludger." Peter said rubbing the big purple bruise.  
  
"Oh, well, um, yep, well, gonna go now, I think Madame Pomfrey will let me leave, so see you later Pete." James said not wanting to tell his friend that his dream was a reality. James found the nurse and after 15 minutes later, James had headed out the door.  
  
"AAHHHHHH! MY HEAD!!!!!!" James heard right before he exited the room, heading toward the kitchen, realizing he hadn't eatin in a while.  
  
James reached the portrait of the fruit and tickled the pear, allowing him go into the room. Right away house elves began to crowd around him offering him food. But one elf in particular caught his eye.  
  
"Hey Pixie!" James said spotting a small little elf with a dress that looked like it was first owned by a doll. She wore a large purple cap that was two sizes too big for the head of the elf. She had large blue eyes, and a very pointy nose. James had known little Pixie since his third year, when Snape attempted to jinx her but James ended up saving the elf from a bad case of boils.  
  
"Hello Mister Potter, sir, Pixie is so happy to see you again." the small elf said.  
  
"Nice seeing you too, where have you been?" James asked sitting down near the fireplace.  
  
"Well, Pixie has been busy for Mr. Dumbledore." she said. "Would Mr. Potter like a drink?"  
  
"Um, sure, thanks Pixie. I'm a little hungry too if you wouldn't mind." James said.  
  
"Oh coarse Pixie wouldn't mind! Pixie will be back soon, Mr. Potter!" Pixie jumped up from the stool she had been sitting on and rushed off to go make the food.  
  
James laughed as he saw his little friend rushing around trying to make him his food as fast she could, but kept dropping eggs or pots. Pixie had an odd personality, she would have random times where she would be clumsy, or hyper, even depressing.   
  
"Here Mr. Potter sir, Pixie brought your favorite." Pixie said as she pointed toward a large platter of food. She had made eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, ham, hashbrowns, and pancakes (James has a rather large appetite.)  
  
"Thanks!" James said excitedly eating everything with great inthusiasm.  
  
"It was no problem at all Mr. Potter." Pixie said placing down a goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
James ate his food untill the last bite was gone, when for the first time since he began eating he looked up from the plate.  
  
"Wow Pixie, that was delicious!" James said patting his now full stomach.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Potter sir." Pixie said.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" James asked.  
  
"Pixie does! Its...um..." Pixie began to say looking around for a clue of some sort. "Oh! It is 6:00 Mr. Potter. Would you like any thing else?"  
  
"No thanks Pixie, I really should go. But I promise to come see you soon."  
  
"Bye Mr. Potter! Pixie hopes to see you soon." Pixie said waving enthuisatically at him as he laft the kitchen.  
  
'I should get back to the common room.' James thought as he headed straight there.  
  
James walked to the portrait of the fat lady and said, "Fibutona!"  
  
The Fat Lady swung open allowing James to proceed inside the room. But after stepping in he was dragged back out by Sirus.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" James said as he trailed behind Sirus.  
  
"Were going to the hospital wing, Prongs." Sirus said as they were coming close to the hospital wing.  
  
"Why?" James asked.  
  
"Because, were going to go visit Peter." Sirus said as if it were the most obvious thing in the intire world.  
  
"Fine." James said as they finally reached their destination. Sirus swung open the door and headed toward Peter's bed.  
  
Peter was reading a magazine when Sirus had pulled the currtains around his bed open. Peter took notice of his two friends and slid the magazine under his pillow. But Sirus took notice to his friends odd behavior, and casually walked over to his bed.  
  
"Hey Pete." Sirus said as he began to stare at his pillow.  
  
"Um, hi you guys." Peter said trying to act like nothing was wrong.  
  
Quickly Sirus reached under the pillow to pull out the magazine he had been reading. Sirus began to look at the magazine with an odd expression on his handsom face.  
  
"Peter....Why is it that you have a copy of Witch Weekly?" Sirus said still staring at the cover, not even glancing at Peter.  
  
"Um, well, you see, I was just, uh..." Peter began to stutter.  
  
Sirus looked down from the magazine to look at his friend. But once he spotted Peter's face Sirus gave a huge yelp. "Ahhhh! What's that on your face!!!" Sirus said running behind James.  
  
"What? What's wrong with my face."   
  
"Um...nothing. Nothing at all." Sirus said looking away from Peter. But Peter was still clueless as to why Sirus had acted the way he had. What he didn't notice was the rather large purple bruise that had developed on his face. It was more then any one could stand. It seemed like you could spot it a mile away. Just then Madame Pomfrey turned the corner and went to Peter's bed.  
  
"My, my, Mr. Pettigrew. You have quite a bruise." She said handing him a mirror.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Peter screamed in a high pitched voice as he stared at his reflection.  
  
"It's not that bad Pete." James tried to say comfortingly, but in result James and Sirus began to laugh histerically.  
  
"It's not funny!" Peter yelled sounding like a five year old little girl who just fell into some mud.  
  
"Oh yes it is!" Sirus and James said in unison as they laughed even harder on the floor.  
  
"Shut it!" Peter screamed, in a desperate attempt to shut up his friends, but instead they began to laugh even harder with tears of laughter forming.  
  
"Mr Potter and Mr. Black, if you'd be so kind as to be quiet so I can remove this bruise." Madame Pomfrey said sternly.  
  
"No keep it! It's too funny to take away!" Sirus said inbetween laughs.  
  
"Ugh!" she responded as she took out her wand. "You two, leave this instant, you are disturbing my other pacients!"   
  
James and Sirus got up off the floor holding onto their stomach's in pain from all the laughing they were still doing.  
  
"I'll see you later Prongs, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Sirus said still laughing hard.  
  
James nodded in laughter and began to walk off not knowing where he was walking to.  
  
'That was soo funny. Peter can be such a moron!' James thought, not paying attention to where he was going. James was lost in thought, closing his eyes hard thinking of something. What he didn't know was that at that moment, someone was doing the exact same thing and walking into his path.  
  
It had happened very quickly, James was thinking and then he hit something with full force and lost his balance causing himself to fall, and what he ran into to, to fall on himself.  
  
James opened his eyes to find someone on top of him with her eyes closed tightly as well.  
  
"Lily?" James said.  
  
"James! What are you doing?" Lily said shocked opening her eyes to the awkward situation she was put into.  
  
"Don't you think I should be asking you that?' James said looking into lily's eyes.  
  
"What?" Lily said apparently not noticing that she was postioned on top of James.  
  
"Nothing, but would you mind moving your knee a little." James said.  
  
"Huh?" Lily said. She then looked down to find her knee ws indeed on James in a not so comfortable position for him. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Lily said moving her knee quickly.  
  
"Uh, Lily?"   
  
"Yep." Lily said going a little red in the face.  
  
"Would you kind of got off me?" James asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea!" Lily said turning scarlet red, as she jumped up off of James as fast as she could.  
  
"Uh, thanks." James said standing up as well.  
  
"I have to go!" Lily said sprinting off in the oppsoite direction, with her face as scarlet as it ever was.  
  
'Well that was wierd.' James thought, 'Lily was on top of me. Wait! Lily was on top of me! I'm surprised I didn't start to stutter like an idiot.' James thought as he began to walk again.  
  
--Lily--  
  
'What is wrong with me! Stop blushing! It's only James! I mean Potter. That reminds me I don't have to be nice to him any more! Why am I still blushing! It wasn't that big of a deal! He sure didn't act like it. I guess he doesn't fancy me anymore, the James I knew would have taken the opprotunity to hit on me. WHY AM I STILL BLUSHING!?All that happened was I fell on top of James, and I just kneed him a little, and didn't get up right away, and-and-and WHY am I blushing? Sure, he smelt amazing, and sure, I could feel him, and I'll even add that he looked alittle cute. But I shouldn't be blushing! I'm thinking about this way too hard.' Lily thought as she slid down a wall, sitting down putting her face in her hands. 'Why can't I stop thinking about him. Its nothing I'm sure. Maybe I'm a little sick. i feel these wierd butterflies in my stomach. I must be sick, yep I am sick.'   
  
--At lunch--  
  
Lily, Cat, maria, James, Remus, and Sirus were all sitting together at the end of the Gryffindor table. Sirus was retelling the look on Peter's face that morning to Maria and Cat, as Remus listened in only mildly interested. That left Lily and James staring at their plate of food.  
  
"Lily, will you g..." James began to say, but Lily quickly cut him off after she had, had a jolt of excitment.  
  
"In your dreams." Lily said thinking, 'Finally, now this is how the old James would act, he should have known I was going to say no.'  
  
"Excuse me?" James said completely confused.  
  
"I said in your dreams." lily said simply.  
  
"In my dreams, you will get me the carrots?" James said still as confused.  
  
"Oh, never mind, here you go." Lily said grasping the carrots. She held out the plate for james to take, as he held onto it she could feel his hand touch hers for a moment leaving a tingling feeling behind. Lily stared at her hand where he had touched it, still feeling that odd sensation. Lily looked worried.  
  
"Lily, is something wrong?" James asked as he noticed her just staring at her hand.  
  
"What? Oh no." Lily said looking up breifly before she locked her gaze with her fingers again, still feeling slightly worried about the fact that she had enjoyed the effect his touch had left on her.  
  
"Lily, something's wrong." James said.  
  
"No there isn't." Lily said a little louder then she had intended on.  
  
"Lily will you just tell me?" James asked.  
  
"Just leave me alone Potter!" Lily screamed getting up from the table and dashing out of the Great Hall, feeling her face begin to redden.  
  
"Now what'd you do?" Sirus asked noticing Lily bolting out.  
  
"Nothing!" James said following Lily out of the Great Hall.  
  
James looked around for any sign of red hair, and finally he had spotted some running outside out to the lake.  
  
"Lily!" James called out to her trying to get her to stop. 'Why is she running?' James thought to himself. Lily began to slow down and whipped around to see who had called her name.  
  
'Great Potter! Doesn't he understand i want to be alone?' Lily thought as she proceeded running. Lily looked around trying to find a place to hide, and quickly ran into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
James felt a huge jolt of fear as he saw her run in through the trees. James ran as fast as he could to try and catch Lily. He could see whisps of red hair every now and then letting him know which direction Lily was going.  
  
"Stop Lily!" James said desperately. But Lily kept running further and further into the forest.  
  
After a few more minutes James couldn't see any trace of Lily left. Memories of his sister and him in that forest flashed back into his mind. He kept seeing that moment when his cousin had shouted, "Arvada Kedavra!" over and over again, and he would see his sister fall to the ground with a loud thud, lying there filled with nothing but death.  
  
James began running harder then he could remeber doing, screaming Lily's name, knowing it wasn't safe for Lily all by herself out here. Then he heard Lily's voice and headed out into that direction to a small opening.  
  
"What are you doing here?" James heard her ask someone.  
  
"I should be asking you that Evans! Now move mudblood before you make me hurt you!" James heard someone else say. Then james reaized that the other voice belonged to Malfoy, and began running faster.  
  
"No tell me what your doing here." Lily said.  
  
"No you stupid mudblood! You left me no choice Evans!" Malfoy screamed as he pushed Lily to the ground and taking her wand from her.  
  
Then James heard it, Malfoy had screamed, "Crucio!" and James could hear Lily screaming in pain. James bolted into Malfoy's side and sent him flying on the ground.  
  
"Leave her alone Malfoy!" James said to Malfoy dangerously, slightly out of breath.  
  
"What are you going to do about it Potter?" Malfoy said getting up from the floor.  
  
"Just leave her alone!" James said again.  
  
"NO!" Malfoy screamed forcing near by birds to go flying off.  
  
"Accio wands!" James said catching Malfoy's and Lily's wands in his hand with ease.  
  
Malfoy looked shocked to find himself defenseless, and ran deep into the forest. James ran over to Lily on the ground looking very tired.  
  
James sat on the dirt beside the twitching Lily. James was about to prod her awake when he saw something in the forest begin to come toward them. James looked in the shawdows, and soon saw the figure of a gray wolf.  
  
"Get out of here!" James said trying to shoo off the wolf. But the wolf proceeded walking toward them.  
  
"Stupfey!" James said standing up and walking near the wolf, pointing his wand at him. But to james amazement, the spell had no effect on it. He just continued to slwoly walk toward Lily.  
  
Before James even realized it, the wolf darted at Lily and clawed at Lily's arm leaving a gash there. The wolf began to sniff the blood intently.  
  
"Go!" James yelled. But the wolf stayed put. So James did the only thing he could think of.  
  
With in an instant James had transformed into a beautiful stag and began pelting toward the wolf. James stabbed the wolf in his side, warning him to back away. But before he knew it, the wolf had attacked him in anger, and they were fighting furiously.  
  
Lily opened her eyes to see at first a blurred scene in front of her. But then it came into focus, and Lily could see a stag and a wolf in battle with one another.  
  
Lily could see the stag stabbing the wolf, looking as if he were winning the battle, but then the wolf jumped up and clawed the back of the stag, leaving a trail of blood running down slowly.  
  
Then with one quick stab from the stag the wolf ran off through the trees. Lily closed her eyes tight as she finally could feel the pain the wolf had left with his scratch.  
  
The stag turned around to see Lily awake and transformed back into the real James and ran over to her.  
  
"Lily are you all right?" James asked staring at the large gash Lily had on her arm.  
  
"I'm-I'm-I'm fine, I think. Just where'd it go?" Lily said holding her knees not looking James in the eye.  
  
"Where's what go?" James asked.  
  
"That stag. It was so beautiful, I don't know what it was doing fighting with that wolf. I just want to see if its all right, it looked like it got hurt really bad.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, he must have run out into the forest." James said trying to sound innocent. "Are you sure you're all right?" James said reaching out to touch her injury. When James placed his hand on her arm, the same wierd sensation shot up both of them. They quickly shot apart.  
  
"Um, yea, are you okay?" Lily asked feeling kind of awkward and embaressed in some odd mxture.  
  
"I am now." James said.  
  
"What do you mean." Lily said still not making any eye-contact with James.  
  
"Well, I kept remebering that night out in the forest with my sister, and it kept replaying in my mind. And I was afraid something happened to you." James said.  
  
Lily couldn't think of what to say to this, and placed her hand on James shoulder leaving the feeling she got from his touch flowing through her arm.  
  
"we'd better go now." James said, helping Lily up.  
  
"Yea," Lily said still trying not to make eye-contact with james.  
  
As they began to walk through the forest James could feel blood soaking into his shirt from the wolf's cut. But unfortunetly for him, Lily took notice to it.  
  
"James are you okay?" Lily said looking at his back.  
  
"What?" James said.  
  
"You're bleading!" Lily said pointing at his shirt.  
  
"Oh that, it's nothing, really." James insisted.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing!" Lily said kind of sounding worried.  
  
"Lily, don't worry about me, I'm fine!" James said. "Honestly."   
  
"How'd it happen?" Lily asked.  
  
"Um, I fell and a branch cut my back."James said not sounding too convincing.  
  
"But James, then your.."  
  
"Just drop it okay Lily." James said.  
  
Lily didn't say anthing else on the topic noticing she had touched a nerve or something. The two walked in silence deep in thought the whole way back stealing quick glances at one another every so often.  
  
*Well that is chapter 14! I didn't leave a cliff hanger in honor of flying-piggy-123! So piggy feel grateful. Like I say so often, REVEW REVIEW REVIEW. Pretty Pretty please~  
  
Next chapter: Um, uh, writers block! Um, Lily and James will go to the castle? 


	15. Out of the trees

(Okay, okay, this is my disclaimer. I do NOT own any of J.K.'s charecters! I'm just borowing them with out permission to write this story.)  
  
Now on to thanking all my reviewers who actually review! Oh and by the wya, Have a Happy Thanksgiving! or Turkey Day! OH, and if I didn't reply to your review, its because I haven't gotton it yet. So if I didn't I'll reply next chapter!  
  
Flying-piggy-123 - I know, it looks like they've been visiting the Hospital Wing an awful lot! So I appologize. I never thought about if Remus would tell James or not. Thanks for saying something about it. I think he will! I have a pig scrunchie too! Isn't that wierd? Mine is also ca-ute! Oh, and have a Happy Turkey day to you too! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Angelo dell'inferno - I promise I'll work on the whole "screamed" and "yelled" thing the best I can. I know my writing can get really annoying at times, but I just don't like people getting mixed up like I so often am when I read some people's stories. So thanks. And keep reading!  
  
Antoniaeast - Well thank you very much, I was just having a bad case of the writer's block syndrome when I decided to bring memories of James 3rd year back into his mind. So thank you very much. And I just read another chapter of your story, and its great.  
  
MPPSexxySirusBlackJamesRemus - Thanks! I'm so happy when you tell me that you like this story of mine. If coarse I've read better, but I kinda like it. And as always thanks for reviewing.  
  
Padfoot103 - Thank you ::tear::tear:: you like me! You really like me! Just messing. But thanks for reviewing!  
  
Allie kat5 - Thank you for reviewing! I still can't get enough of getting reviews! Oh, and to tell you, that doesn't make you sound nosy. See I would have read his journal too. But wait...does that make me sound nosy. See I could just be saying that your not nosy, and in reality we both are really nosy.  
  
khel-shaye - I'll try my best to make the chapters come out faster. And I hope if I do have any misspellings that you can understand the story still! I'm really sorry about that. But I'm just so happy you love my story.  
  
Now on with my story!  
  
Chapter 15: Out of the trees  
  
"James where are we?" Lily asked after what felt like a hour of walking no where.  
  
James looked around, to see that the trees had grown closer together, and it had become considerably darker. "Um...well, I don't know exactly." said James, sitting on a near by boulder.  
  
"You mean we're lost! But James, we have to get out of here, there are things out here that could kill us!" Lily yelped paniced.  
  
"Shh! Keep your voice down. Do you want those things to come get us now?!" James whispered.  
  
"Ohh, sorry. You're right." Lily said. "What are we gonna do?"  
  
James placed his face in his hands, closing his eyes deep in thought, wincing every once in a while from the pain in his back.  
  
"James, we've been out here over three hours!" Lily said looking at her watch.  
  
"Really? You'd think someone would have tried to find us by now?" James said with a muffled voice. James sat thinking even harder for an idea on how to get out of here. "I've got it!" James said jumping up in victory.  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"Accio broom!" James said concentrating hard on recieving his broom. After five minutes all looked lost, but they heard a noise from within the trees. Then a huge snap as a brach broke, when suddenly James' broom came flying into his hand.  
  
"Okay, now that you have your broom, now what? A game of quiditch?" Lily sarcastically said.  
  
James, however, payed no attention to the remark and hopped onto his broom, hovering off the ground a bit.   
  
"What are you doing?" Lily said looking from the broom to James.  
  
"Oh, calm down Lily.just get on." James said patting the space infront of himself.  
  
'I really don't want to be on a broom with Potter right now? He's just screwing me up, making me feel all wierd inside. I don't like it. But the wierd thing is, I actually do.' Lily thought in her mind.  
  
"Come on, you need to get your arm checked." James insisted, reminding him of the pain in his back.  
  
Lily looked at her arm that was still bleading. "No, I'm fine, honestly."  
  
James rolled his eys and jumped off his broom, heading toward Lily. He grasped the bottom of her arm, shooting that feeling he always felt when touching Lily, up through his fingers and her arm, and stared at her cut for a moment. Then without hesitation, he ripped the sleeve of his shirt off, and wrapped it gently around Lily's gash, and tucked it in so it would stay put. "There, now come on Lily, before I drag you onto the broom." James said getting on.   
  
Lily followed him and got on the broom, in front of James. James grasped the front of the broom with one hand and Lily's waist with the other. Lily felt an explosion of butterflies erupt in her stomach, when James had grabbed her around her waist. To both Lily and James surprise, Lily never yelled at him to remove his arm. "Now, hold on." James warned as he soared above the tree tops.  
  
"Wow, James, it's beautiful." Lily gasped as she saw the sun begin to set.  
  
"Yea, really beautiful." James said staring at Lily. Lily could feel his gaze on her, and slightly reddened in her cheeks.  
  
"lets go I can see Hogwarts over there." Lily said pointing off to the castle in the distance.  
  
James broke his gaze, but didn't even attempt to move the broom.  
  
"What are you doing? Why aren't we moving?" Lily asked whipping her head around to see James.  
  
James said nothing, he just smiled at her charmingly, with a hint of mischief in his eyes.  
  
"James, what are you planning on doing?" Lily said looing deep into his eyes, feared to see he looked like he was up to something.  
  
But yet again, no response. James tipped his broom downwards, sending them into a steep dive. Faster and faster they went heading toward the trees again. Lily, held on tight to James closing her eyes tight, afraid they were about to crash. At the last moment James pulled out of the dive and soared up into the air again, doing loops.  
  
Lily opened her eyes when it was over, to find a huge grin on her face. "That was amazing!"  
  
"I know, it was fun wasn't it?"  
  
Lily let out a giggle. She clamped her hand to her mouth as she whipped around so James wouldn't see her face so red.  
  
'Don't giggle! You sound like a moron! Stupid, stupid, stupid!' The voice in Lily's head screamed. As James started to head back toward the castle. Then Remus' words from the night before came flooding back into memory. 'Lily, You're acting crazy! You sound like one of James' fans that are obessed with everything about him!' Lily heard the voice of Remus, repeat in her head.  
  
With in 10 minutes they had arrived at Hogarts. James landed gracefully on the ground, helping Lily off the broom.  
  
"Um....James?" Lily said staring at her feet as they walked toward the castle.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, that um....well...I would have never gotton out of there with out your help. And I guess I'm trying to say thanks, and sorry at the same time." Lily said looking up to meet his gaze.  
  
A strong urge came over Lily when her green eyes met his hazel ones. She just wanted to lean in toward him and kiss him, but she shaked her head trying to get rid of the temptation.  
  
"it was no problem at all Lily." James said as they walked in side and felt warmth on their faces. "Look Lily, dinner might be over by now and I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the kitchen with me for some food?"  
  
"Yea, sure, why not?"  
  
--In the kitchen--  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter. So nice to see you again! Twice in one day, Pixie must be lucky." Pixie said greeting the two into the kitchen. "And who is this Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Hey Pixie, this is Lily Evans." James said pointing at her.  
  
"Oh, so this is Miss Evans!" Pixie said, pushing them into a chair.  
  
"Um, yes, you've heard of me before?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"Well of coarse Pixie has heard of Miss Evans. Would Mr. Potter or Ms. Evans enjoy something to eat?"  
  
"Oh yea, can you just bring us some of what you cooked for dinner tonight." James said.  
  
Pixie lept up and darted away to go get their food. With in minutes she had come back with five house elves following her with trays of food.  
  
"Thanks Pixie!" They both said in unison.  
  
Right away both of them began eating rapidly.  
  
"Lily?" James said watching her eat for a moment.  
  
"Yea?" she said lookin up at him.  
  
"We're friends right?"  
  
This question completely threw her off guard, not knowing what to say she took a gulp from her goblet. "Well, of coarse we are. Why wouldn't you think that?"  
  
"Well, its just that, I didn't know if you'd ever want to be my friend. After all I was pretty horrible to you before."  
  
"But you're not now. I mean, you've even stopped pestering me about if I'd go out with you or not."   
  
"Yea, speaking of that..." James began to say.  
  
Lily took a big gulp and looked at James hoping he wasn't about to do what he had done for almost 3 years. She didn't feel like having James ask her out again, after getting used to him not. "What?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know, that I'm sorry about all that. And you should know that I only want to be your friend." James said looking at his food acting casual. 'Yea right! Just friends? I must be joking with my self." James thought as he waited for a response from Lily.  
  
"That's great. Now I don't have to feel awkward ever. I'm glad we can be friends." Lily said acting cheerful, but for some reason she felt something drop to the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Wonderful! Oh look at the time. We should go get your arm checked." James said, standing up.  
  
"Yea, and your back!" Lily insisted.  
  
"I'm fine honestly."  
  
"James, I'm not going to get my arm checked if you don't get your back checked."   
  
"Fine, fine I'll go have my back checked but your arm first." James said defeated.  
  
"No your back first." Lily persisted.  
  
"No you go first."  
  
"No you."  
  
"you!" James said back jokingly.  
  
All the way up to the Hospital Wing, their conversation was like that, the other influencing the other one that they should have their injuries checked first.  
  
"Ladies first." James said opening the door.  
  
"Why thank you." Lily said.  
  
"Great now that you've agreed you go first, I'll get Madame Pomfrey!" James said bolting off before Lily could say another word about it.  
  
"Okay, now where's your cut Miss Evans?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she returned with James.  
  
Lily shot James a quick glare before she pulled off the wrapping around her cut.  
  
"Oh my my, Miss Evans. Not to worry though. I'll fix that up in no time." Madame Pomfrey said pulling out her wand, and vanished it with a quick tap.  
  
"There you two may go now." Madame Pomfrey said beginning to leave.  
  
"Um, not just yet, James has a few gashes himself." Lily said.  
  
"Oh he does, does he? Well Mr. Potter, let me see them." She instructed.  
  
"Do I have to? It doesn't hurt." James complained wincing.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter, now show me." She said.  
  
James rolled his eyes at Lily and began to take off his shirt. Lily turned a bright scarlet when she saw James bare chested. James turnes around to show Madame Pomfrey his cut. His back looked horrible. You could see three long gashes flowing down his back. Lily bolted inside Peter's curtains, and sat beside Peter hiding her face in her hands.  
  
"Hey Lily." Peter said sitting up.  
  
"Hi Peter." Lily mumbled, as she heard James say, "Ow, that really hurts, you know?" and Madame Pomfrey respond with a, "Well, You do have some nasty cuts here."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Peter asked.  
  
But Lily wasn't really paying attention, she was picturing James, turning red. 'Wow, I mean, James looked..." Lily began to think but bolted her eyes open right away never completing her thought. "What Peter?"  
  
"I said, what are you doing here?" He said looking at her a little confused.  
  
"Oh, nothing, um, I should go." Lily said getting up and leaving Peter.  
  
"Well thanks for the long visit." Peter said to himself after she had gone through his curtains.  
  
"There you are Lily. I was wondering where you went." James said putting his shirt back on.  
  
"Um, yea I'm here. Wanna go?" Lily said thankful he had put on his shirt.  
  
They both walked out of the Hospital Wing. "You know Lily, I'm going to have to get you back for that!" James said.  
  
"Oh yea?" Lily said.  
  
"Yea." James said.  
  
"Not if you can catch me!" Lily said pushing him and running off.   
  
"Oh Lily you better watch out!" James said running after her. Lily was running up to the common room as fast as she could, screaming the password at the fat lady.  
  
"Come on hurry!" Lily yelled again.  
  
"Excuse me! But I will take as long as I please!" The portrait said half insulted. The portrait swung open and Lily leaped inside, with James close behind her.  
  
"Your going to have to run faster then that if you don't want me to catch you!" James said.  
  
Lily ran up the stairs to the boys dorm, and ran inside James' bedroom. She could here James coming up the stairs, and Lily rummaged through his trunk finding his invisibility cloak and threw it around her hiding in a corner holding her breath.  
  
James ran into the room, slaming the door open. "Lily, I now you're in here!" James said.  
  
Lily let out a laugh, slapping her hand to her mouth trying to keep quiet. But unluckily for her James had heard her and came running at the wall she was at. James pulled the cloak off of her, and picked her up.  
  
"James let go of me!" Lily said in between laughs.   
  
"Not a chance, your going to regret that!" James said throwing Lily on the bed and tickling her.  
  
"Stop....it.....I'm......serious!" Lily laughed.  
  
"No!" James said tickling her even more. Lily attempted to get away, but James held her shoulders down, and Lily being considerably weaker then James she didn't have a chance. He hovered over her, making sure she couldn't kick her legs away.  
  
"James stop it." Lily said still laughing slightly. Lily then noticed where James was, and stopped laughing automatically. They both stared at one another, zoning the world around them out.  
  
"Um, we should really go, I bet everyone's really worried about where we've been all day, come on lets go find them." James said, getting off of Lily.  
  
"Yea, we really should." Lily said, getting up.  
  
It didn't take long for them to find, Remus, Cat, Sirus, and Maria. Once they walked into the common room, they saw them all crowding around the fire.  
  
"Hey you two. Where have you been all day?" Sirus said cocking his eyebrow.  
  
"No where really." They both said.  
  
Everyone began talking again, and later that night, after completing their homework, they decided they should go to bed.  
  
Lily was packing up all her stuff as everyone was going up stairs.  
  
"I'll be up there in a minute!" James yelled up the stairs. He walked over to Lily, and helped her finish up.  
  
"Thanks, you didn't have to do that." Lily said.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to know if your arm was okay." James said.  
  
"Yea fine." Lily said. "Good night." Lily walked up the stairs leading toward her room. The last thing she heard before shuting the door, was Sirus shouting down to James, "You coming or what Prongs?"  
  
'You coming or what Prongs?' rang in her ears. 'Prongs? That is such a wierd nickname. You'd think he was talking about a deer or something. Or even a stag.' Lily thought closing her eyes and laying on her bed. The events of that day came flooding back, from when Lily had fell on James, to the Malfoy incounter, to the wolf and stag and that fight they had. 'He must have gotton hurt really bad.' Lily thought as she remebered the blood flowing down his back. Then she remebered the hospital wing, and James with out his shirt and how red she had gotton. 'He must have gotton hurt really bad. Wait is there an echo in my head?' Lily thought. Then Lily's eyes shot open in realization. Right away Lily ran out of the room and headed straight for the Muarders'.  
  
*Well that was the next chapter! I really hoped you liked it! Revew pretty please! And I'm really sorry, this chapter isn't really as long as some of my others.  
  
Next chapter: Lily tells James she knows, and whatever else I can think of when I'm writing. 


	16. Asking Out

(I'm saying this again, for what seems like the sixteenth time, no wait, it is the sixteenth time. Well I don't own Harry Potter. But don't make fun of me please!)  
  
Thank you, to all my reviewers out there.  
  
khel-shaye - It was no problem, I love uploading new chapters, and I love getting reviews.So till next time, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Antoniaeast - I know, I feel for you. I bet writers block is contagious or something! Because I seemed to always have it. Do you know how annoying it is to watch your screen practically lank, and the only thing writtin for the story is 'the'? Its soo horrible!  
  
shortywithbrains - You know shorty, thats the exact thing I've been trying to think of. I will put in some more truth or dare! Its just too fun to pass up. So thanks for reviewing and the idea.  
  
limbo-gal - Thanks! You know ppl have been telling me my whole life that I have potential, but all those times didn't really seem postive to me, but you are an exception. I always try to picture the things in my mind first, because when I read something thats how I see it, a picture. So I try to write like that. Thanks so much!   
  
Fan-of-HP - You sound like the McDonalds comercial, ya know the one that goes, I'm loving it. But its cool, because I like to sing along to the commercial. And I love Lily James fics too. They're my favorite! And I have a TON of Lily/James fics that I read and I'll be sure to send you some! So thanks for reviewing!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusBlackJamesRemus - Okay, I think I might just go check out your stories. Thanks for reviewing like always.  
  
Now onto the story!  
  
Chapter 16: Asking out  
  
Remus, James, and Sirius all sat up on their beds talking quietly before they decided to go to sleep.  
  
"So James.....Where were you and Lily ALL day?" Sirus asked as he winked.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" James said.  
  
"Um, James, I think that was the whole point in Sirius asking you." Remus said.  
  
"Well, we were in the forest, and along the way we bumped into Malfoy." James said.  
  
"What'd you do?" Sirius asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, the slimy git, he started the crucio curse on Lily. So I ran him out of the forest but something else happened after that." James began. But before James could say another word the door swung open, and in fell someone with fiery red hair.  
  
"Lily! What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nevermind, Sirius, James I know!" Lily yelled trying to get up off the floor.  
  
"You know what?" James asked helping her up.  
  
Lily sat beside Sirius on his bed, catching her breath. When she finally could breath normally she spoke. "Yo-yo-your a stag!"  
  
"Um, I don't know what you're talking about." James mutterred not looking at anyone.  
  
"Do you really think I'm that stupid! I mean look at all the signs you left. First, your nickname, then when that wolf attacked you, you began bleading on your back just like that stag did."  
  
"James! You bloody idiot!" Sirius said glaring at James.  
  
"Well, it was the only way I could get that stupid wolf away, from Lily." James said.  
  
"If you have forgotton, you're a wizard." Remus stated.  
  
"Well really? I wouldn't have guessed." said James sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, I swear you can act just like Peter." Sirius said missing the sarcasim.  
  
"Oh I get it!" Lily said completely randomly.  
  
"Now what do you get?" Sirius said a little annoyed  
  
"Well, Moony, because he's a werewolf, prongs...."  
  
"What you told her that Remus is a werewolf!" Sirius said more annoyed. "I supose she knows about Peter and I too."  
  
"Actually, I've known about Remus for a long time, and no, I didn't know about you and Peter." Lily said.  
  
"Opps."  
  
"So what are you and Peter anyways? What are your nicknames...." Lily said but stopped when she heard footsteps outside the door.  
  
"Quick, come here!" James said grabbing Lily and pulling her on his bed, closing the curtains around them."Get under the covers." James whispered.  
  
"No!" Lily whispered dangerously.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, just be quiet, pretend your asleep, and I'll go to Peters bed, just be quiet." James said turning Lily's cheeks slightly red as he left and pulled the curtains around Peters bed also.  
  
Then someone came through the door. "What the bloody hell are you guys screaming about up here?" A boy in his 5th year said extreamly annoyed.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Sirius said innocently. "We've been asleep the whole time, untill you came up here and woke us."  
  
"Don't lie." The boy said again.  
  
"What, I, Sirius Black, would never lie! I'm insulted! Now leave before I hex you." Sirius said dramatically.  
  
"Whatever." The boy said and left.  
  
Lily pulled the curtains around her open. "Well that was close."  
  
"Yep." said James getting out of Peter's bed crossing the room. Then James noticied a little book.  
  
"I didn't know I left this out." James said refering to his journal by Lily.  
  
"What?" Lily said nervously glancing at Remus. "Well better be off now. Bye!" Lily said scrambling to her feet and leaving.  
  
"Now what was all that about?" Sirius said after she had left.  
  
"I know." Remus said sheepishly.  
  
"Well?" They both said in unison.  
  
"She got all nervous because the other night, she started to read your journal, James." Remus said.  
  
"And you let her?" Sirius said.  
  
"No. I stopped her but I don't know how much she actually got to read." Remus said.  
  
"Good night." James said closing his curtains, letting his two friends know that he wanted to be left alone.  
  
--The next morning--  
  
James woke up earlier then anyone in his dorm. He looked to his clock to see it was only 5:30 and he had plenty of time to go back to sleep and go to breakfast. But he didn't really feel like sleeping. He got up and took a quick shower before going downstairs.  
  
James walked down the stairs quietly, and walked over to the window. 'It's not going to be warm much longer.' James thought as he looked up to see grey clouds over the trees.  
  
About a minute after James began to look out the window, he heard someone begin to come down the stairs. He turned around to see Lily looking extreamly tired. She obviously hadn't noticed him, and sat down on the couch infront of the dead fire, closing her eyes.  
  
"Why? Why?" Lily said to herself, putting her hands over her eyes.  
  
"You know, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." James said with a somewhat cocky smile on his face.  
  
"James! What are you doing here?" Lily said startled.  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep that well so I came down here. What about you?"  
  
"Um same, sorta." Lily said.  
  
James sat beside Lily. "Well what did you mean before? With the whole 'why? why?' thing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh come on. Its not nothing or you wouldn't have been talking to yourself for no reason." James insisted.  
  
"Well, its about a dream." Lily said awkwardly.  
  
"Okay, now what was this dream?"  
  
"You don't want to know." She said scooting slowly away from him avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Oh yes I do." said James. "Just tell me. I won't laugh."  
  
"Oh it really isn't a funny dream, more of a nightmare." Lily said.  
  
"Just tell me." James said.  
  
Lily looked up at him, and saw in his eyes that he was being serious. "Okay fine I'll tell you. But your not going to like it."  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
"Well, um....how should I start. Lets see..." Lily rambled nervously.  
  
"Lily, just get on with it." James said.  
  
"Oh yea, right, so anyways. This may sound a little familiar. So I'm in this room, and you're there too. Then um, you start to sing to this little baby. Well the next thing I know, this guy pops into the room. You rush over to me and give me the baby." Lily paused to look up at James reaction to the dream so far.  
  
"And then we start to battle, and I'm in a corner." James finished, staring off into the empty fireplace.  
  
"Well, yes, but that's not when I wake up."  
  
"Its not, but I always wake up there." James said breaking his gaze to stare Lily in the eye.  
  
"No, you see, when your on the floor, and your yelling at me to run, he-he hits you with the crucio curse. Then he starts yelling at me to give him the baby, and if I don't then you die. But you kept screaming at me not to give him Harry. So I don't, and he well, you know."   
  
"Is that when you woke up?" James asked.  
  
"No, see I begin running into the baby's room, and he trips me. He starts yelling, 'move mudblood, let me have the baby.' So he pushes me aside and starts to try to kill the baby. But I dived in the way. And then thats where I woke up." She finished.  
  
"This is awkward, maybe one of us can see the other ones dreams." James suggested.  
  
"Yea maybe, um, James?"   
  
"Yea." he said.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine, you want to wake up everyone, for breakfast?" he said looking tired.  
  
"Sure." Lily said getting up. "You coming?"  
  
"Yea, um, I'll wake Sirius and Remus. You can wake up Cat and Maria." He said slowly getting up.  
  
All six of them walked down to the Great Hall to find very few people there. They all sat down at the Gyrffindor table. Lily sat inbetween Sirius and Remus on one side, and James inbetween maria and Cat.  
  
"Can you guys believe that our first week is already over?" Lily said trying to make conversation.  
  
"I know its really hard to believe. Who would have thought so much could happen in one week." Maria said.  
  
The conversation went further along while more and more people came in to eat. Then Lily felt a tap on her shoulder that made her stop in mid-sentence.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, sorry, do you need something?" Lily said startled.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry to not give you and Mr. Potter much notice, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" she said.  
  
"Well of coarse." Lily said.  
  
"I was wondering if you and Mr. Potter would teach my third years, it would just be for today, and its only one class."  
  
"We'd be happy to." James said enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, its during your Potions class, but I'm sure your teacher wouldn't mind." she said thanking them and leaving.  
  
"We get out of potions?" Lily said unbelievingly.  
  
"Yea, you guys are so lucky. You don't have to sit in a class with a bunch of Slyhterins and that stupid teacher." Sirius said.  
  
They sat during the rest of breakfast admiring James and Lily's luck.  
  
--Lily and James' class--  
  
Lily and James were the first to arrive to their class. "Well, um, what should we do?" Lily asked, realizing she hadn't givin it a second thought.  
  
"Well what's something we talked about in our third year?" he asked.  
  
"I can remeber Professor McGonagall talk about animagi a little during our third year, that shouldn't be too hard to teach for you." she joked. (I looked it up, and I saw that McGonagall actually did talk about animagi's a little. Oh and I appologize I just realized that I've been spelling McGonagall and Sirius wrong. Actually I knew I was just to lazy to look it up.)  
  
"Fine with me. So what's our lesson look like?" James said as a few students began to walk in.  
  
"Well, what do you think."   
  
"I say we should give them loads of notes." James said.  
  
"Oh well, I see who is gonna be the favorite teacher." Lily stated sarcastically.  
  
"Me too! Me of coarse." James said sounding very much like Sirius.  
  
"Yea, yea. Lets just start writing those notes." Lily said using her wand to make some appear on the board.  
  
After a couple of minutes every student had showed up.  
  
James stood up from where he was sitting and stood up to speak to the class. "Well today we will be your teachers. We will be-" Jame stopped in mid-sentence when he began to hear some giggles from a group of girls.  
  
"James just let me talk, I don't think those girls could handle you speaking." Lily said trying to contain her laughter.  
  
"But is something on me?" James said looking himself up and down, trying to find the source of their laughter.  
  
"Just forget about it James." Lily said smiling. "Okay class, today we are going to talk about-" Lily stopped talking as she saw a group of boys with dazed expressions on their faces.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Lily said looking at James silently laughing.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." he said still laughing.  
  
"Well its not as funny as those stupid girls giggling every time you open your mouth." Lily said.  
  
"How are we going to solve this?" James said.  
  
They both thought quickly in their minds but were inturupted by someone, very familiar. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice you were having a problem." The little girl from the Hogwarts express said. (Remeber her? James helped her on the train and he used her compartment. Okay back to the story.)  
  
"Hey, your the girl James helped on the train." Lily said absent-mindly.  
  
"Yea you are, wait how'd you know about that?" James asked.  
  
"Never mind with that, so can you help us...?" Lily said covering up.  
  
"Jane. And yea I have an idea. You might not like it though." Jane said.  
  
"Well, I think we could use anything you've got." James said.  
  
"Okay, well, I was remebering the time when you gave that Snape guy a face full of boils. So I was thinking maybe, you guys could put one feature on your faces to turn off some of the kids." the little girl said shyly.  
  
"That's brilliant." Lily said getting up and pointing her wand at James.  
  
"Lily, what do you think you're doing?" James questioned as he glanced at the wand nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take it off of you." Lily said as she muttered a spell, making a few small boils appear.  
  
"You're really going to regret that." James said, as he stood up and pointed his wand at lily.  
  
"Nothing too bad, and make sure you can fix it." Lily said not liking the smile plastered on his face.  
  
The next thing she knew her hair was in knots and some strands were really frizzy. "James my hair." Lily complained as she saw the damage he had left.  
  
"Don't worry now lets teach." James stood in front of the class again and to his luck some of the girls were looking mre disgusted then pleased.  
  
"Today you will be learning about animagis. An animagi is a wizard or witch that can take the form of an animal. This is very difficult to do, and only a few great wizards have accomplished it." James said winking at Lily.  
  
"But I might add, that only a few were great, and if you became an animagi illegally that you could do some hard time in Azkaban." Lily said talking to James more then the class.  
  
"Lily is correct. Now please take out some quills and copy down the notes." James said returning his attention to the class.  
  
Most of the class was spent copying down the notes.  
  
"Now, is everyone finished?" Lily asked. When she heard some yes's and saw a couple of nods she wiped the board clean with her wand.  
  
"Okay, you will have some homework tonight." James said pleased that he was the one giving homework rather then recieving it. "You must write, um, well, I guess,"   
  
"Let me help you. You must write about what you must do to become a legal animagi and what happens if an illegal one is caught." Lily inturpted, dismissing the class.  
  
Right away James removed the knots from Lily's hair, changing it to its normal self. And Lily removed what she had put on his face. Then a third year walked up to the now normal Lily, pushing James aside. The boy was as tall as Lily, with short brown hair, that was neatly combed down the middle. He had grey-blue eyes, and a some-what pale complexion.  
  
"So Lily, right?" The boy said grabbing her hand and bowing to kiss it.  
  
"Yea." Lily said looking at the boy with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering," The boy began saying kissing Lily's hand.  
  
"You were wondering...?" Lily said looking down at the boy.  
  
"Would you like to go out with me?" He said.  
  
"What? I mean, um..." Lily said frantically looking around for an excuse to say no, but only saw James laughing at Lily and the boy.  
  
"Are you turning me down?" The boy asked a little hurt.  
  
"Well, no you see, I, uh, already have a boyfriend." Lily said nervously.  
  
"And who is he?" The boy said.  
  
"Um, its uh," Lily said looking around, then someone just happened to walk into the door, and it was none other then Sirius Black.  
  
"Sirius, Sirius Black." Lily muttered.  
  
Sirius, over hearing his name in a conversation swooped over to Lily putting his arm around her shoulder. "You rang?"   
  
"Oh Sirius I missed you." Lily said putting on a fake smile and kissing Sirius on the cheek.  
  
"Well, of coarse you did." Sirius said cockingly.  
  
"Sirius what are you doing here?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, we were in potions, and we started talking about how we should play truth or dare tonight, and so I left to come ask you and James."  
  
"You left in the middle of Potions?" Lily said.  
  
"I probably shouldn't have done that." Sirius said looking like he really didn't care too much.  
  
"Fine, I believe you." The boy said extreamly annoyed, walking out of the classroom.  
  
"When did he get here?" Sirius asked noticing the boy.  
  
"You moron, now get off of me." Lily said removing herself from Sirius' arm.  
  
"Lily, you were so funny, you kept rambling on and on with 'uh' and 'um'." James said laughing.  
  
"Okay? Anyways, you guys want to play truth or dare later or not?" Sirius said confused.  
  
"Yea sure, we'll meet up later." James said still laughing slightly.  
  
"Shut it James." Lily said.  
  
"Lily its no use he's only going to laugh harder." Sirius said, causing James to laugh even more.  
  
"Oh shut up Sirius, you...." Lily began but stopped when she saw the boy from before walk in. "You are the cutest guy ever." And Lily leaned over and kiss Sirius hard on the lips, causing James to stop laughing abruptly. The boy walked over to a desk and picked a book he must have forgotton and headed toward james.  
  
James was staring with his mouth dropped at the sight of Lily and Sirius kissing, then without noticing the boy had walked over to him, put him out of his trance.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You act like you just saw your girlfriend cheat on you with your best friend." The boy said refering to the look on his face.  
  
"Kind of feels like that." James said after the boy had left.  
  
Lily opened her eyes when the door closed to see the boy had left, and automatically stopped kissing and attempted to remove herself from Sirius. "get off me!" Lily said pushing herself away from Sirius' grasp.  
  
"Fine, fine. But I feel so used! You only kissed me to get him jelous!" Sirius said dramitaclly.  
  
"What?! Why would I want to make James jelous?" Lily said nervously.  
  
"I wasn't talking about James. I was talking about that guy from before. When you saw him you started kissing me. Not that I'm complaining." Sirius said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Oh yea, of coarse you meant him. Um....so truth or dare tonight. Got it. We'll meet up in the common room after dinner. Well got to go! Bye." Lily said grabbing her stuff and bolting through the door.  
  
"She's an odd one. SO what did you guys teach about?" Sirius said.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh yea...um, we taught about animagis." james said shaking his head from the look on his face.  
  
"Well, that should have been hard for you." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Yea, come on, lets go to dinner." James said leaving through the door.  
  
"Dinner! Yes, finally food!" Sirius said jumping up in delight.  
  
--Dinner--  
  
"Where's Lily?" Cat asked at dinner, noticing her friends absence.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen her since the end of class." Sirius said.  
  
"But we shouldn't worry she did say she would meet us after dinner in the common room." said James.  
  
"Yea I guess, I'm not really hungry, I think I'm gonna go to the library." said Maria.  
  
Maria walked down to the library only to find her missing friend there. "Lily, why aren't you at dinner?"  
  
"Um, oh hey Maria. I don't know I guess I forgot." Lily said. 'Yea, sure, she's not buying that. I'm just too embaressed.' Lily thought.  
  
"Oh really? Okay well, what were you doing?" said Maria.  
  
"Um, uh, well, I, I, um..." Lily began to ramble.  
  
"Lily, what happened today?"  
  
"Well it was stupid really. Its just this third year asked me out. And so I pretended Sirius was my boyfriend. But the whole time I was having thoughts about a diffrent guy." Lily said.  
  
"Who?" Maria asked.  
  
"No one, I'll tell you later, come on lets go meet them up stairs, dinner must be over by now." Lily said avoiding the topic.  
  
Lily dragged Maria all the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady without another word.   
  
"Password." The portrait said annoyed.  
  
"Fibutona."Lily said out of breath.  
  
Lily took deep breaths trying to catch her breath, only vaguely hearing what the Fat Lady was saying. "No, no, now its potter." She heard her say.  
  
"What? What'd you say?" Lily said snapping her attention to the portrait.  
  
"I said the new password was Princes." The portrait said eyeing her suspiciously before allowing them to go inside.  
  
When they walked in they found Cat, Remus, Sirus, and James all waiting for them, sitting in a circle.  
  
"Come on Lily, its your turn!" Sirius said tossing Lily the bottle.  
  
"oh, alright." Lily said spinning the bottle. Then after a long wait, it finally landed on.....  
  
*Well that was that chappie. I hope you liked it. And I hope that you guys like that they're going to play truth or dare again! So review. Tell me who you want it to land on, and any truth or dares you've ever experienced.  
  
Next chapter: Truth or Dare! Yah! 


	17. Sirius or Susie?

(Again, and again, I write this disclaimer just to say that I don't own Harry Potter! So there you go. I don't)  
  
Thanks to all those who review!  
  
Dee Ann - I know, I know. Like I've told others before. I'm addicted to the cliffhanger! I'm sorry ::sob::sob:: so hard to quit! Thanks for reviewing ::wipes tear away::  
  
Sammy - I have a plan for dear old Lily and James for when they kiss. But dobn't worry, they will eventually. I promise. So thanks for reviewing!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusBlackJamesRemus - I see you have added chapters! wow you upload a lot in one day! I don't think I could keep as many stories as you do going on at the same time. I would get so confused. Well good job. And thanks for reviewing.  
  
Limbo_gal - I know, I know. The whole hair and boils thing was odd. But don't blame me. It was my friends idea. honest. And I know truth and dare! So fun to write those. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Vanilla*chai 501 - I know, a cliff hanger! I appologize vanilla. I had to do it. I couldn't control my self! But thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fan-Of-HP - Lily isnt going to tell James yet. She's still confused about how she feels. And i know, I love truth or dare! Thanks for reviewing! Means a lot to me!  
  
Queen Cari - Oh no! I've dissapointed my queen! Now she hates me and my ciffhangers. But I'll survive! As long as you read the story! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
J.E.R.Potter - Erin, my deepest appologise toward the cliffhangers! But I LOVE them. They are so fun to write, and to see who will yell at me for them! So thanks for reviewing!  
  
shortywithbrains - I know, drama can be fun! I know, I know, the cliffhanger. But you're right the cliffhanger does make it interesting. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
aurora_borealis - Don't worry Lily and james will get together eventually. Or else, well then this story would be pointless. Thanks for reviewing, it really does mean a whole lot to me. Because, without reviews, I feel like there is no point in writing the story. You know, if no one reads it.  
  
Now for the story!  
  
Chapter 17: Sirius or Susie?  
  
UPDATE: Then after a long wait, it finally landed on.....  
  
Sirius. "So truth or dare?" Lily asked.  
  
"Dare, definitely dare." Sirius said confidently.  
  
"Okay, I dare you to dress up as a girl, ask Ryan Buckman out on a date. If he accepts you MUST go out on a date with him. One of us will tag along behind you or something, to make sure everythings going alright." said Lily with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"You want me to what!?" Sirius screamed.  
  
"To ask Ryan out!" Everyone said in unison.   
  
Ryan was the captain of the Hufflepuff Quiditch team, and wasn't all too bright either. He was tall, with dirty blonde hair, (his hairs not dirty, but its kind of darkish, nevermind just read.) and dark brown eyes. He was somewhat built and had a nice smile. But he would be one of the only guys to not notice Sirius dressed as a girl.  
  
"When?" Sirius said sadly.  
  
"Now!" Lily said joyfully. "We'll be right back." Lily said as her, Cat, and Maria all headed up toward their dorm.  
  
A moment later all three girls came down with dresses, shoes, and make-up. "Okay Sirius are you ready?" Lily asked.  
  
"I guess." Sirius said as he got up off the floor and over toward a chair Lily had for him to sit in.  
  
Remus and James gave each other a quick smile before they bolted up and ran over to go see Sirius being recreated.  
  
"Okay, first we will do your make-up." Maria said excitedly.  
  
"Fine." Sirius said with a dissapointed look on his face.  
  
"I call eyes!" Lily shouted.  
  
"I call lips!" Cat shouted.  
  
"And I get what's left." the last girl said.  
  
"Now, Sirius, or should we call you Susie?" Lily giggled.  
  
"Shut it and just put the stuff on me." Sirius said angrily.  
  
"Okay, hold still and close your eyes." she said.  
  
Sirius did as he was told as Lily put on some eye-liner. "Lily, why are you drawing on his face with a pencil?" Remus and James asked. But the girls payed no attention and Lily put on some eyeshadow, and then some masscara.  
  
"Oh you guys this isn't working!" Lily complained. "we're going to have to use the fake ones." Lily said.  
  
"Fake what?" Sirius asked scared.  
  
"fake eyelashes." Maria said.  
  
"But why? I have some already." Sirius said stupidly. "Lily, watch out! There is a spider on your hand!" Sirius yelled referring to the fake eyelashes.  
  
"Don't be a moron. And stay still." Lily said putting them on.  
  
"Okay, now for the lips!" Cat said entusiastically. Cat pulled out some lipstick, with a huge smile on her face. "Now hold still and pucker up." Cat said.  
  
Soon enough it was Maria's turn. Maria put some blush, and some powder, before they decided his make-up was done.  
  
"Oh Padfoot your such a hottie!" James and Remus teased. But Sirius just glared at them before he was led away to the bathroom to do his hair.  
  
"Now, this hair won't do. I guess we're going to have to give him extensions." Lily said grinning like mad.  
  
"Ooh no your not, my hair has-"  
  
"Silencio." Maria said with delight shutting up Sirius in the middle of his sentence.  
  
"Now, here we go." cat said making his hair flow down to his shoulder blade. "We'll put it up." said Cat as she grapped something to tie his hair up high.  
  
"Now all that's left is his outfit." They all said with huge grins.  
  
"I say he should wear the red one!" Lily said.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to complain, but no words came out.   
  
"Its much too small for him though. Well that won't do." Lily said, then making the dress larger.   
  
"There now try that on." Maria said tossing him the dress, and then removing the silencio spell on him, before leaving.  
  
The dress, was long and flowed down passed his ankles. It had a V-neck, and was sleevless. The red was a deep ruby, that almost matched Lily's hair. When Sirius stepped out of the bathroom, everyone began laughing histeriacally. They were either holding their sides, or on the floor rolling around with tears in their eyes.  
  
"Its not funny." Sirius said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes it is! Sirius, just a little advice, don't wear that ever again!" James said attempting to stand up, but everytime he'd get close, he would fall back down laughing, just as hard as ever.  
  
"I think we need to fix your breast problem." Lily said, wiping a way tears.  
  
"Yea! You're the flattest woman I know!" James said.  
  
"Shut up." Sirius warned him.  
  
"Just ignore him, and lets go fix your problem." Cat said getting up and walking back into the bathroom with Lily and Sirius.  
  
"Now, Lily, what should we do?" Cat said.  
  
"I say we stuff him." She said as she grabbed a few tissues.  
  
"Oh that should be fun." Cat joked.  
  
"Here Sirius, I hope you know what to do." Lily said, handing him the tissues.  
  
Grudgingly Sirius stuffed, and stuffed, and stuffed, untill he looked 'normal'. "I look ridiculous!" Sirius yelled as he looked in the mirror.  
  
"Not ridiculous enough!" Cat said as she handed him some high-heels.  
  
"You've got to be joking!" Sirius said staring at them closly.  
  
"Afraid we're not." Lily laughed.  
  
"Whatever, lets just go." Sirius said putting them on, and tripping. "How do you stand in these?" Sirius said rubbing his elbow.  
  
"Its not that hard." They said helping him up.  
  
"Yes it is!" Sirius complained.  
  
"We'll be back guys!" Maria yelled as Sirius, her, Cat, and Lily all walked out of the common room.  
  
All four of them walked down the halls searching for Ryan. Every so often, some one would stop them and ask about Sirius.  
  
"So who's this?" A girl from their 6th year asked looking sirius up and down.  
  
"Oh, this is my cousin, Susie. She's here just for a little while. She goes to some french wizarding school." Maria said. "say hi Susie."  
  
"Hi." Sirius said in a loud high pitched voice.  
  
"Hi. So nice to see you guys again. Bye!" The girl said and walked off with her friends.  
  
"Well that was sad." Sirius said after the girl had left.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because I dated her, and now she can't even recognize me!"  
  
"Is there anyone you haven't dated?" cat said sarcastically.  
  
"I haven't dated you." said Sirius.  
  
Cat went slightly red, and didn't say another word as they walked around. Soon they saw someone from Hufflepuff with blonde hair and brown eyes wave over to them.  
  
"Look Sirius there he is. Now go!" Lily whispered as she began pushing Sirius near Ryan.  
  
"Hey ladies." Ryan said. "And who might I ask is this lovely girl?" he said bowing down, and kissing Sirius on his hand.  
  
Sirius cringed a little at Ryan, and said in his same high-pitched voice, "I'm Susie. And I was wondering if you'd got out on a date with me?"  
  
"I'd be delighted." Ryan said, "next Hogsmeade trip, and we'll meet up in the Great Hall." Ryan said waving to them goodbye as he left.  
  
"That's perfect!" Lily shouted as they headed back to the common room.  
  
"For you." Sirius said angrily.  
  
They walked inside the common room to find Remus and James waiting pacietnly for them. "Well?" James asked.  
  
"I have a date." Sirius staring at the floor. "I'm going to change." As soon as Sirius had said it and gone to the bathroom, he had come back as normal as Sirius could be.  
  
"I have to see that!" James said smiling broadly.  
  
"You can come with me." Lily said surprised that she had said anything.  
  
"Okay, we'll just follow them around, sorta like a, well nevermind, lets keep playing." James said realizing he was about to call it a 'double-date', but stopped remebering that he had told Lily that he only wanted to be her friend.  
  
"Whoever this lands on, I pity, because I'm furious, and I might just take my anger up on them." Sirius said spinning the bottle.  
  
Very shortly the bottle landed on, Maria. "Ah, Maria, Maria. Truth or dare?" Sirius said.  
  
"Um, dare?" Maria said nervously.  
  
"Well, I won't go too hard on you, maybe I'll just make you do something you would never do." Sirius said.  
  
"Nothing gross like kissing Snape." said Maria.  
  
"No, no, I just know that there is a prankster in you somewhere, that Lily wouldn't let out."   
  
"What are you saying?" Maria asked Sirius.  
  
"I'm saying, I dare you to prank a Slytherin." he said.  
  
"Oh that shouldn't be too hard. I actually think I have a prank." Maria said relieved.  
  
"What is it?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh sweet Remus, none of you will find out untill tomorrow at breakfast." Maria said with a grin creeping up on her mouth.  
  
"Fine. It's your turn." Sirius said, pointing at the bottle. Maria spun it and eventually it stopped.  
  
"James, truth or dare?"  
  
"Um...lets see...I'll go for the dare." James said.  
  
"Fine with me." said Maria. "I dare you to eat whatever I make."  
  
"I don't get it?" James said confused.  
  
"Just come with me." Maria said grabbing hold of his hand and dragging him out of the common room. Everyone else scrambled to their feet and followed Maria which wasn't the easiest thing to do.  
  
"Maria, slow down. Where are we going?" James said struggling to keep up.  
  
"Hurry up! We're almost there." Maria said rushing them over to a portrait of fruit, and tickled a pear.  
  
"The kitchen? Why are we here?" James asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I told you, you're eating what I make." Maria said annoyed.  
  
"How is Mr. Potter today?" Pixie said.  
  
"Oh hey Pixie! I'm fine." James said.  
  
"I see Mr. Potter has brought his girlfriend." Pixie said pointing at Lily.  
  
"What? Pixie can I talk to you over there?" James said nervously, not noticing how red Lily had gotton when she said that.  
  
"Of coarse Mr. Potter." Pixie said cheerfully.  
  
"Pixie, why'd you say Lily was my girlfriend?" James said in a hushed whisper, over by the fire.  
  
"Pixie just figured that, by the way Mr. Potter talks about Miss Evans, that you were dating."   
  
"Well, um, she's not. So just don't do that again." James said walking back toward his friends.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Lily. She was just confused. I told her that it wasn't true." james appologized to lily.  
  
"Oh that was no problem." Lily said walking toward Maria, trying to avoid her face going any pinker then it already was.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but can you get me a lot of diffrent foods? Like ice cream, and ketchup?" Maria asked a house elf.  
  
Soon three house elves came back with various assortments of food. On the platters they brought, ketchup, icecream, choclate syrup, mustard, cherries, olives, pasta, gravy, and sugar.   
  
"Wow thanks you guys!" Maria said excited.  
  
"Was no problem at all Miss Santana." The elves said bowing and departing.  
  
Maria grabbed the ketchup and the choclate syrup, and then placed a large bowl infront of her. She took hold of the two things again and held them high above the bowl, and began pouring them into it.  
  
"That's a gross mixture." Lily said looking at the bowl in disgust.  
  
"Oh, I'm not even half way done." Maria said with glee. She then grabbed the mustard and began squirting it in, while throwing in a few olives here and there. She opened the icecream container and grabbed a huge handful of it and plopped into the bowl, making a strange squishing noise. Soon everyone was staring at James worried for his stomach, especially when she poured in some cherries and gravy.  
  
The substance in the bowl now looked a wierd vomish color, staring at it too long might have resulted in vomiting.  
  
"Well James, there you go! Eat up." Maria said handing him a spoon.  
  
James held the spoon tightly in his hand looking at Maria's creation, attempting not to get sick. James slowly stuck the spoon into the bowl, hearing a loud squishing noise. He lifted the spoon up to his mouth and gazed at it for a long time, smelling the sickening odor it left. He opened his mouth and let it slide into his mouth. Instantly James' face turned slightly green, as he let the substance slither down his throat. James swallowed making a loud gulping noise.  
  
"That was the most disgusting thing I've ever eatin! No one can make me ever eat that again." James said dropping the spoon down. "Lets just go. Bye Pixie." James said leaving through the door.  
  
They all followed James outside of the kitchen, trying not to laugh.  
  
--back at the common room--  
  
"I'm not in the mood to play any more." said James sitting in the plush infront of the fire.   
  
"Fine, I'm going to the library to do some work." Remus said leaving.  
  
"I'll go with you." Maria said.  
  
"Yea me too." added Cat following them out of the room.  
  
"So I guess its just us three." Sirius said.  
  
"Actually Padfoot, make it just you two. I'm really tired." James said, heading off to bed.  
  
"Fine then. Us two. So you want to go on a walk dear Lilian?" Sirius said putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Okay, lets go its getting late." Lily said removing his arm from her.  
  
Both Sirius and Lily walked out by the lake talking quietly with one another. "So Lily, truth or dare?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Um, truth."   
  
"Who do you fancy?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"Honestly Sirius, I don't know if I fancy anyone." Lily said thinking back to James. 'But I don't fancy him. he's just a little cute, that's all.' Lily assured herself.  
  
"No fair, you have to tell me when you do. Because I got ripped off." Sirius said putting on a fake pout.  
  
"Fine, Sirius." Lily said laughing slightly. "You know, you really are a greater person then most people think."  
  
"Well, thank you." Sirius said a little over dramitic.  
  
"You know I want to make a promise to you, right here and right now."   
  
"And what promise might that be?" Sirius asked.  
  
"When I have a baby, I want you to be his godfather. No matter what happens once we are out of this place, you're going to be his godfather."  
  
"His?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"Yea his, I want a boy."  
  
"You know, James told me that I could be his kids godfather too. You know, you guys could do me a favor by just having the kid together. I'd save money on buying birthday presents." Sirius joked.  
  
Lily's face went a deep red in effect to Sirius' remark. 'Thank god its dark out here, or he'd be able to see me this red. Why am I blushing anyways? I need to stop it. Why do I get this way when anyone mentions James and me in the same sentence? This is so stupid. It's not like I fancy him or something. Do I?'  
  
"Hello Lily, you in there?" Sirius said waving his hand in front of Lily's face.  
  
"What, oh yea." Lily said snapping out of her thoughts. "We should head back, if we get cuaght we'll get in trouble." Lily said not waiting for a response as she dragged Sirius back up to the common room.  
  
--Common room--  
  
"Um, Sirius, I'm going to go to bed too. Night." Lily said as Remus, Cat, and Maria all came walking into the room.  
  
Lily went in to her room, feeling exhuasted and tired of her thoughts. Lily went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When Lily finished and was ready for bed, she found Cat and Maria in their beds fast asleep. Lily dried her hair using her wand and laid her head down to sleep. Soon dreams took over her mind.  
  
--Lily's dream--  
  
Lily found herelf in a small brightly lit room. The room had four tall white walls, with nothing inside. No windows nor doors for leaving, just Lily. It was the perfect room where you would sit and think for hours not disturbed. There were no loud noises to distract anyone, it was truely peaceful. Lily sat on the floor holding onto her knees taking in every section of the room. Then a light mist slowly came into the room, then the mist became more and more dense. Until the mist fogged her vision, not allowing her to see anything if there was something to. A moment later a scream could be heard from someplace. The scream grew louder and louder, making Lily's head throb. Lily clamped onto her ears attempting to block out the cry of pain. Then realization dawned on Lily, and she got up from her sitting position. She began running through the mist, toward the yelling. It felt like the faster Lily tried to run, the larger the room would grow, and what she was seeking was at the end. Lily stopped abruptly as she saw a dark-haired boy with messy hair, lieing on the floor panting in between yells. "James." She whispered to herself as she began running faster toward him, afraid of what she might find. Then as Lily was feet away from James...  
  
Lily's eyes bolted open. She could still hear James screams dieing away in her mind. Her heart was pounding so hard and fast Lily could hear it too. Lily jumped out of her bed, remebering her dream and how horrible it was to see James like that. It had felt so real to her, and she couldn't help but wonder if James was okay. 'I just have to check.' Lily said quietly leaving her room to go check on James.   
  
She slowly opened the door to the Muarders' room and slipped inside tip-toeing over to James' bed. She drew the curtains around the bed to find James' wide awake with his wand pointing at Lily's chest.  
  
"Lily! It's only you." James whispered, lowering his wand. "Is everyting alright?"   
  
"Well, um, yes, and no." Lily whispered.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I had this horrible dream again..." Lily trailed off.  
  
"Was it about your..." (Ha! Almost got you! I wouldn't tell you Lily's horrible secret just yet.)  
  
"No, it was about you." Lily said feeling a tear form, as she pictured James yelling in pain.  
  
Before James said another word to try and comfort her, Lily slipped under the covers and had hugged him tightly completely catching him off guard.  
  
Lily felt the warm tingling sensation creep up her arms and through her body, dismissing all the cold she had felt earlier, not aware that James was getting the same effect.  
  
"I just need a friend right now." Lily whispered.  
  
"I know, and you've got one of the best there is right here." James whispered into her ear softly.  
  
*Okay that is the end of chapter 17! I hope you all liked it. If you did tell me in a review. If you didn't, tell me in a review. So otherwise, click on the small little blue button that says go and send me a review. please!  
  
Next chapter: Prefects meeting. Oh yea, and the next chapter, I'm going to try to make it into one whole day! No cliffhangers or anything. Its going to be difficult though. And extreamlly long! 


	18. That little voice

(Ok, here I go again. I don't own most of these charecters and I have to give all the credit over to my fav writer J.K. Rowling! So thanks!)  
  
IMPORTANT: Okay, this week I'm going to vail with my family to ski. I wion't be back till wednesday the 10th, so I'm sending out chapter 18 at the last minute. I hope you all apprecitate the fact that right now I'm supposed to be packing and doing about a million chores. BUT I snuck up here and started writing to you guys! So here it is chapter 18!  
  
Now to thank my reviewers! Wow this is the most reviews I've gotton for one chapter.  
  
ShawdowFox991 - I must say you are a wonderful detective. It was all planned. Carlos Santana has a song called Maria. And I decided i might dedicate a charecter to him. So Maria Santana was all planned out!And thanks a lot for reviewing, I hope you do again!  
  
Panda10s - Thank you so much! I could just cry! ::wipes a way a tear forming:: and i hope I updated soon enough for you! I tried! So thanks for reviewing my little story!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusBlackJamesRemus - Thanks, I particularly thought it was cute too. And I'd like to mention that I think you have reviewed every chapter since my third one! So thanks so much. You have no idea how happy all those reviews make me feel.  
  
Padfoot103 - Thanks, that so sweet. And I think I might just keep going. So I hope you have a fun time reading my story. And keep reviewing.  
  
shortywithbrains - Yea I know what you mean, with the whole semi-cliffhanger! I will update ASAP! Have fun reading, and please review again and again. Thanks!  
  
Queen Cari - Yah! *does a victory dance* I pleased the queen! Hey you ARE a poet, and you DIDN'T know it! Hehehe. Thanks for reviewing like you always do.  
  
Antoniaeast - I know, poor sirius! That reminds me of the time I blackmailed my cousin! I can't remeber what he had done to me, but I remeber he was DESPERATE for me not to tell anyone. SO I got one wish, and it was for him to dress up in my black dress, and where these high-heelish type boots. I even got him into some jewlery! I had him pose for me, and everything, I took pictures for further blackmail! It was so funny! Well thanks for revewing.  
  
padfoots-angellover - Thanks, I think this story is great too. Thank you for reviewing to my little story, it puts a smile on my face. SO please do it again.  
  
aurora_borealis - I'm sorry, but that's one of the things I just can't do for you it! Trust me, the good and not evil me wants to scream it out. Then the evil not good me, wants to hide it evilly till when you will least expect it.  
  
vanilla*chai 501 - No problem, I began to write the next chapter, soon after I read some of these reviews. Luckily I don't have writers block! Well, thanks for reviewing!   
  
limbo_gal - poor poor Limbo, I'm not having Lily and James say anything yet. Its fun, to watch eachother like that. Thank you so very very much for reviewing, but I'm sorry not yet. But soon.  
  
Fan-Of-HP - I'm typing as fast as my little fingers can! You're so sweet, and I'm lovin you all too, so have fun reading! And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dee Ann - Your welcome! I felt a lil bad about the last cliffie so I decided none this time.  
  
LimeJuiceTub - Thanks, um, I'm sorry about the Lily not acting like Lily thing, but I'll dedicat a part in this chapter to you though.  
  
Bridget (bee)- That was the longest review anyone has ever givin me!When I first saw it a huge smile came on my face. And yes, I actually do want to be a writer for real. But I'm not so sure that I'd be so good. I wasn't even going to write this story, but for some odd reason I did. I love writing so much. In some sort of odd way, it makes you feel like a godess. You can control anything that happens. Its like fate is held in your hands. And I agree with you 100% the title SUXS! But I can't think of one. Can you help me? And you described Peter perfectly, but you forgot, dumb, stupid, horrible, git, jerk, fake, scared, okay, I'll stop.  
  
Billy - Well, thanks! I'm glad you're liking this story so far. Review again!  
  
Angel - Entertaining is it? Well thanks! I'm so happy when I see all thes, "I love this story," and "this story is great!" It just makes me feel so good. So thanks angel! And I hope I don't dissapoint you, with the entertaining thing. I hope you review again! Thanks.  
  
Prongslover - I know I thought it would be funny too! I'm glad you liked it! I hope everyone thought it was as funny as you did! Thanks for reviewing again! I hope you do next time! Thanks!  
  
Lis - Okay, okay, I wrote more, just for all you wonderful reviewers! I know James is just so adorable! I hope you love reading this as much as I love writing this! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 18: That little voice   
  
The next morning around six o'clock, Lily woke up to find two arms held tight around her waist. Lily thought nothing of them at first, and moved closer to an unknown source of heat. Lily turned to come face to face with a sleeping James. Lily let out a little yelp and jumped out of James' arms. James slowly opened his hazel eyes to meet Lily's green ones.  
  
"Lily, what are you doing here?" James whispered shocked.  
  
"Um, well you see, I accidently fell asleep with you last night." Lily said her cheeks going a dark red, as she looked at the floor trying desperately to ignore James' eyes.  
  
"You make it sound like we got drunk last night." James said absent-mindly. "It's not like we did anything, did we?"  
  
"No! uh, of coarse not. Okay, um, well, I should leave." Lily said as her face turned bright red, and ran out of the room.  
  
'Why did I do that last night? All I was going to do was check up on him. Then I ended up jumping under the covers! He must have thought I was acting like such a slut! That is so not like me!'(Okay that last line was dedicated to LimeJuiceTub!) Lily thought. 'That was so embaressing. I looked like a six-year old crying about a nightmare. Its not like it was real or anything. Ugh! I'm doing it again. Why can't I get James out of my head!"   
  
(A/N before you read anymore, this * means that a little voice in Lily's head is speaking. And this ' means Lily thinking.)  
  
Then a little voice whispered back, *Becuase you fancy him.*  
  
'No, I don't!' Lily argued with herself.  
  
*Just admit it you know you want to.* the voice said.  
  
'I can't.' she thought as she sat down in the common room on a chair infront of the now dead fire.  
  
*Yes, you can. Just admit it, you like James Potter.* said the voice once again.  
  
'I won't admit that.'  
  
*Yes you will. You can deny it all you want, but it doesn't mean its not true.*  
  
'It does if I say it does.' Lily thought irritated that she was argueing with a voice in her head.  
  
*You sound four. Even when you were four that wasn't true, and it still isn't today.*  
  
'But I don't want to fall for James. He's been my enemy since the first day I met him, six years ago!'  
  
*People change, and so do friendships, and opions. So admit it, James has changed, and he has gone from being your enemy to your friend, in only one week!*  
  
'I can admit that. But nothing else.'  
  
*Just get it over with.*  
  
"No." Lily whispered under her breath.  
  
*Go ahead, your dieing to let it out.*  
  
"No, I'm not. My feelings for someone can't change from hatred to well, not hatred in a week. I'm being irrashional." Lily muttered to herself.  
  
*Your feelings can do whatever they please, now admit it to yourself.*  
  
Lily was now trying desperately to get the voice out of her head. She had no idea where it was coming from, and why of all times she decides to get a second opion on the world. Lily fell down on her bed, getting under her covers again, and closing the curtains around her.  
  
"Lily?" she heard Maria call for her.  
  
Lily groaned letting her know she was listening.  
  
"Where have you been?" Maria asked.  
  
"I guess I fell asleep down in the common room." Lily said trying to sound as natural as possible.  
  
*Don't you mean you fell for Potter?* the voice said smugly.  
  
"Shut up. No I didn't!" Lily said annoyed with the voice.  
  
"Didn't want?" Maria asked.  
  
"Um, I didn't sleep well." Lily said.  
  
"oh, okay, but we have to get to class." Maria said cautiously.  
  
'I don't feel like facing the world today.' thought Lily thinking up an excuse, Lily began to cough loudly, as she said inbetween coughs, "I don't feel good. Can you tell McGonogall that I'm sick."  
  
"Sure." Maira said, not too convinced that she was telling the truth. "Bye."  
  
Lily heard Maria leave for breakfast, and soon after she heard Cat go too. 'Finally some time alone. Well, except for that stupid voice.'  
  
'Maybe I should get some sleep.' Lily thought right before doing so.  
  
--The Great Hall--  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus all sat down at the end of the Gyrffindor table. Silently talking, forgetting that Maria still had to do her dare.  
  
"So, did you hear?" Sirius said keeping his voice down so no one could listen in.  
  
"Yea, the full moons out on friday." Remus said.  
  
"Good, because I need a break from being me." James said more to himself.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked looking at him curiously.  
  
"Nothing, I've just been thinking a lot lately." James said.  
  
"About what?" said Remus getting into the conversation.  
  
"Lily." James said shortly.   
  
"What about her?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well, you see- Hey Maria!" James said as he noticed Maria sit down beside him.  
  
"You guys ready?" Maria asked eagerly.  
  
"Ready for what?" They all said utterly confused.  
  
"For my prank." She said.  
  
"Oh yea! You have to prank a Slythrin!" Sirius said it all coming back to him.  
  
"Not just one Slytherin, try them all." Maria said triumphiantly, grabbing a muffin.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Remus asked.  
  
"Wait untill Cat comes and I'll show you, but its not going to be easy." Maria said before taking a bite of her muffin.  
  
"Where's Lily?" James asked.  
  
"She said she was sick or something. Look here comes Cat now." Maria said pointing in the direction of her friend, entering through the doors.  
  
"Okay, ready?" Maria asked as Cat sat beside her.  
  
They all nodded impaciently as they saw Maria pull out her wand. Maria pointed it at a Slytherin at the end of their table, and his bowl slowly floated above his head. Then the girl next to him, and the girl next to her too. Soon half of the Slytherin's bowls were in the air, and now most of the hall was watching on with interest.  
  
Then all the bowls were above and many Slytherins were getting frustarted as they tried to reach for their food floating above them. Then without warning, the food flipped over and was poured onto each and everyone of their heads. drenching them with, oatmeal or cereal. And tangling eggs and bacon in hair. Bowls and plates rested on their heads, and as they tried to pull them off, they refused to move. Soon one in particualr greasy-haired Slytherin by the name of Severus Snape, stood up, with a spoon and fork in hand. He started running across the table, beating on bowls and plates on the heads of his fellow students.  
  
Everyone in the hall was laughing histerically about Snape's actions and were pointing even. But a very upset Professor McGonogall stormed over to the Muarders and Maria and Cat furious.  
  
"Okay, which one of you did it?" She asked staying deadly calm through gritted teeth. It was almost scarier then having her yell at them.   
  
Maria was about to stand, and announce that she was the culprit, when Remus bolted up and almost yelling, said, "I did it. I should get in trouble, no one else."  
  
"Well Mr. Lupin, you're the last one I would have suspected out of you group of boys. Please follow me to my office." McGonogall said strictly.  
  
Remus gave a quick glance at Maria to see her word to him, "thank you." And he gave her a quick charming smile letting her know that he was more then happy to have helped.  
  
Maria watched the back of his head dissapear after her teacher's, as they both left the Great Hall.  
  
Remus walked silently behind his head of house, thinking of what his punishment might be. 'It can't be anything worse then what I've had before.' Remus thought.  
  
Soon enough they reached McGonogall's office. McGonogall sat behind her desk looking outraged. Remus awaited for his punishmetn silently staring at the floor.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, this will not go unpunished. I am still very upset with what you have done today. What provoked you to do such a thing to all of the Slytherin House?" she spoke after a long silence.  
  
"Honestly, I have no idea professor. but I know now that i shouldn't have done what I did." Remus said.  
  
"You're right about that Mr. Lupin, as I've said before, you are the last one I would have suspected to have done such a thing. Which makes me wonder." His professor said.  
  
"What do you wonder?"  
  
"I wonder, Mr. Lupin, if you are just covering up for one of your classmates." She said searching for any signs of nervousness from Remus.  
  
Remus' stomach gave a jolt, but he never changed his expression on his face as he politely answered, "I assure you I'm not."  
  
"Yes, very well Mr. Lupin, you will serve detention with me untill friday. Is that clear Mr. Lupin?"  
  
"Crystal Professor." Remus said giving her a polite smile.  
  
"You may leave now." She said pointing toward the door.   
  
"Good bye Professor." Remus said as he left through the door.  
  
--back at the Great Hall--  
  
"I hope Remus doesn't get into too much trouble." Maria said still staring at where Remus had been, only minutes ago.  
  
"Trust me Maria, he's done worse then that. But I must say, that was brilliant!" Sirius said trying to cheer her up a bit.  
  
"Are you sure?" Maria said feeling guilty.  
  
"We're positive." James chimed in. "oh hey look, Peter finally got out of the hospital wing!"   
  
Peter slowly walked over toward his friends with his head down low.   
  
"hey wormtail, I thought Madame Pomfrey was going to fix you up really fast, and you could be out of there." Sirius said.  
  
"Um, well you see, she did but I didn't want to go, she just now kicked me out of there." Peter said sitting down.  
  
Maria continued to stare at the spot where Remus had last been seen.   
  
"Maria are you okay?" Sirius said waving a hand infront of her face.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Maria said still staring at the large oak doors, that Remus had left.  
  
"Well, because you're kind of, well, out of it." Cat said for him.  
  
"No I'm not." maria said putting on a sort of frown, because Remus still hadn't showed up. "I'm leaving." Maria got up from her seat staring absent-mindly at the door.  
  
James, Sirius, Peter, and Cat all watched Maria leave with a strange look on their faces.  
  
Maria walked along the corridor deciding she might go to McGonogall's office and try and see if Remus was there.  
  
Maria gazed at her feet as she walked up a flight of stairs, and walked down another corridor. Maria began to walk past a closet until it swung open and some one pulled her in.  
  
"Maria." she heard someone whisper in her ear.  
  
"Remus?" She said looking up at the outline of his face. "And why are we in a dark closet?"  
  
"Have you seen Janet?" Remus asked worried.  
  
"Janet? No. Why?" Maria said feeling a little jelous.   
  
"Well, I just bumped into her in the halls, and she started chasing me like a mad woman, screaming things like 'We should be together!' and 'I love you!' I had to run for my life!" Remus whispered.  
  
Maria gave him a quick giggle. "Well, I think she's gone, so what happened with McGonogall?"  
  
"Just some detention. Nothing too bad." he whispered back.  
  
"You know, you didn't have to do that." She said.  
  
"I know, I just felt, like, well, I can't deacribe it, but I sorta felt like I owed it to you." Remus said feeling a little embaressed.  
  
"Well, about that, i just wanted to thank you." Maria said getting the guts to move in closer to him.  
  
"It was no problem at all." remus said feeling her warm breath on his cheek.  
  
"But, you're always doing things like that. You really don't have to be so nice to everyone." Maria whispered shyly.  
  
"But thats, um, what I do." Remus said feeling his heart pounding loudly.  
  
"Remus, I'd like to appologize right now." She whispered.  
  
"For what?" Remus asked nervously.  
  
"This." Maria said leaning up to Remus and kissing him softly on the lips. Remus' nervous thoughts disapeared right away, as his lips met Maria's. Maria broke apart and gazed at Remus' outline feeling her cheeks burning red. As Maria was about to turn and head out toward the door, she heard Remus come near her, and lift her chin up facing his face, and leant down to kiss her again.  
  
A million thoughts wondered into both of their minds when their lips met for the second time, but both couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful it felt to have the other in their arms.   
  
Finally Remus broke apart feeling very nervous."I'm so sorry, Maria, I don't know what came over me. You're not mad at me are you? Boy, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."   
  
"Our friendship, right, um of coarse not. We're still as good as friends as ever, nothing could change that." Maria said feeling like a light in her heart had just been disconnected.  
  
"Well, um, maybe we should get going." Remus said opening the door and letting in light.  
  
"Come on, we're going to miss transfiguration!" Maria said dragging Remus down the corridor.  
  
They both arrived to Transfiguration just in time, and out of breath. Remus ran over to James and Sirius and sat by Peter. And Maria rushed over to Cat, not saying a word. Both vaguely paid attention to Professor McGonogall's long lecture. They were busy with their own thoughts about that kiss that didn't seem real.  
  
'This is horrible, I know he fancies someone else, and I just attacked him!' Maria thought looking at her blank parchment where she should have been taking notes. 'It's not like he couldn't have a pick out of half the school. he's a murader, and well, I me. So why would he want to date nothing me!' She thought depressing herself.  
  
Remus sat staring at the board where McGonogall had notes written up there for them. But he only thought about Maria. 'I shouldn't have kissed her again. I couldn't help it. She was just there, and I guess it was a spare of the moment type of deal. She must be upset with me. She's even trying to avoid me. Why do I have to act so stupid?'  
  
"You're not stupid." James muttered beside him.  
  
"I said that part out loud?" Remus whispered in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yea, why do you think you're stupid?"  
  
"I kissed Maria, and I didn't really mean to, it just sorta came out." Remus said frowning slightly. "I think she might be avoiding me."  
  
"Don't worry, mate. Maria's not mad at you." James said turning back to face McGonogall. James smiled slightly, before he returned to writing his notes.  
  
Okay well that was chapter 18! I'm sorry it isn't that long! But I'm typing in a rush here! Please review!  
  
Next chapter: uh, um, well, let's, see, I'll think up something later! 


	19. Jordan the Jerk

(Okay, I'm making this short! I do not own Harry Potter! There short!)  
  
I'm finally back home from my vacation! Yah! i get to sleep in MY bed, not some uncomfortable hotel bed! Yah! Well, let me thank my reviewers now.  
  
Padfoots-angellover - Well, thank you! Do you really think my chapters are always good?  
  
LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e - Thanks! I'm so happy that no one has really givin me any bad reviews! I hope you will review again for this chapter, and if not, just read this story. I try hard on it, well sorta I guess. So thanks!  
  
Kittiy - I tried to write as fast as I could, I wrote some over my vacation, but not as much as I really wanted to. So I hope you don't mind that its a lil' late. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shortywithbrains - You are correct, and that was exactly what I was thinking! Sirius probably would have asked her out already, I think I said in a couple of chapters ago that Sirius hit on her but never really asked her out. Thanks for reviewing like you usually do!  
  
Panda10s - Well, since you did give me the puppy eyes and did a little dance. I updated! So yah! I hope you like this chapter, and review again.  
  
flying-piggy-123 - Hmmmm....let me think. To forgive, or to not? That is the question. Well.....since you were one of my first reviewers, and since chapter 3, I think you reviewed every chappie. So yes, I will forgive you! oh and you're right, Remus and Maria are so clueless, but its soo cute. Review again!  
  
Limbo_gal - You're right, this chapter didn't just seem shorter, it was. You see, I was REALLY really busy packing at the last moment. It was around 11:30 or midnight, and I felt like I had to write. So I was typing as fast I possibly could! I tried to make this chapter longer! So I hope its better for you. Please review some more!  
  
vanilla*chai 501 - Did I ever mention, that I like your username? Well, if I didn't, I'd like to say I do. Anyways, back on topic, THANKS! And I updated! So read and review!  
  
star - I know, I'm still thinking about how I'm going to get them together. But I really don't want to do it too soon. I think that, that might ruin the story. I know the whole point of the story is how they got together, BUT I don't want them to, too soon. So you'll have to read and find out! Please review again!  
  
Lily-Rose-Potter93 - I really really don't want you to cancel me off your fav list, BUT I don't know if I can stop putting cliffies!But don't worry, I'll have more then 50 chapters in this story! If you haven't noticed, its only been about a week and a half for 18 chapters. So I think it'll go on for a long time! But please review again!  
  
Jameslover - thanks! I think its really good too. Oh and thanks for reviewing so much, you're one of my faithful reviewers. So please keep reading.  
  
Jameslover - Okay, that was a lot of dies! But I'm sorry, no secret this second. But I'd like to point out, that if I do die, then no one gets to know the secret. Besides, you sorta know it anyways. Its just, 'Lily saw _______ be killed by Voldermort!' See, its a sorta fill in the blank. Well, sorry, and keep reviewing.  
  
Bridget - Again, you amaze me by writing even more in this review then last time! That was long! But This huge smile went on my face when I saw its length! And you're right, Remus and Maria do protect one another. I know, I would have fainted of embaressment if I was in Lily's position. But James and Lily really do diserve eachother! They're so cute. I know, not much about Sirius and Cat in last chapter. But there is more about them in this one! Honestly, I don't know how far I am going to go with this story, I was going to go up to graduation, but I don't know any more. What do you think? I guess I could try making a sequel with Sirius and Cat's kid. But deep down, I believe Sirius is still alive! Call me crazy if you'd like. Well, bee, thanks for reviewing again! I think you migth just be one of my favorite reviewers!  
  
khel-shaye - I upload fast? Good, because I kinda thought I was getting slower and slower. Well, anyways, thanks for reviewing again! You don't know how happy you make me feel. Well, hope you review again!  
  
Kristen Black - Hey, I am honored that you would be honored for me to put my fics on your site. And I'd be honored to. Wow, that's a lot of honors. I'll be sure to become a member. I like becoming a member of stuff! Oh and thanks! You really think its excellent? And I'm sorry you have to study physics. I do too, but I don't.  
  
Peeves'twinsister - I knew I was spelling it wrong. I was just too lazy to actually look it up. So thanks! I'll remeber that its spelled MARAUDER instead of Muarder. Please review again.  
  
Now onto the story!  
  
Chapter 19: Jordan the Jerk  
  
(A/N: At the end of the last chapter they were still in transfiguration, and they are still. So this is the same class!)  
  
--Transfiguration class--  
  
Sirius leant back in his seat thinking, more then listening to McGonogall's lecture,  
  
'What's wrong with me? This has never happened to me before. I'm just going to walk up to Cat after lunch and ask her out. Besides, no one has ever turned down Sirius Black! Why would Cat? Well maybe I should wear a cup...just in case.' Sirius thought remebering that day where Cat had been hit on by that poor guy, and his 'family jewels' got kicked around. Sirius winced slightly, picturing himself in that postion. Sirius looked over toward Cat, to find she was fast asleep with her head rested on the desk.  
  
He smiled slightly as he nudged her awake, "Cat."  
  
Cat slowly opened her beautiful blue eyes and found Sirius smiling at her charmingly. "Sirius?" Cat whispered rubbing her eyes.  
  
"You fell asleep." Sirius teased staring deep into her eyes, making her feel light headed.  
  
"Did McGongall notice?" asked Cat, worry shown all over her face.  
  
"Don't think so."  
  
"Good, last thing I need is another-"  
  
"Detention, Miss Starre and Mr. Black! IF you continue to talk during my class!" Professor McGonogall inturupted.  
  
Cat tensed slightly at McGonogall's intense glare. Sirius on the other hand was trying his best to control his laughter. "Won't happen again." he said smoothly with a quick cheeky smile.  
  
With that McGonogall, turned on her heal and continued her lecture, only to be inturupted yet again. "Sorry, Professor." McGonogall head a quiet voice say by the door.  
  
"Miss Evans, why are you tardy to my class?" McGonogall said, all traces of pacience gone.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I was sick this morning, Professor." Lily said sitting beside Remus.  
  
"Nevermind Miss Evans, copy the notes." McGonogall said sounding tired, and returning her attention back to the rest of the class.   
  
"Lily, why'd you come to class? I thought you were sick." Remus whispered to Lily.  
  
"What if this was on our N.E.W.T.'s?" Lily whispered back.  
  
"Why were you faking sick before?"  
  
"How'd you know?" Lily whispered staring cautiously at McGonogall.  
  
"Come on Lily, you couldn't honestly believe I didn't know." Remus stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, I honestly don't know why I was pretending to be sick this morning. I mean, there isn't a reason I should be embaressed, its not like I actually care what he thinks." Lily said convincing herself more then Remus.  
  
"What would have made you embaressed?"  
  
"Well, I, um, well, I guess I'm trying to say is, uh..." Lily said trying to buy time to think of an excuse.  
  
Then McGonogall's voice ended their conversation. "Class is dismissed. I want a foot-and-a-half essay on the wizard who discovered animagus, by Monday morning."  
  
"Well, Bye!" Lily said bolting through the door, not waiting for a response from Remus.  
  
Lily rushed through students trying to get away. She was thinking hard and was having trouble paying attention to the world around her.  
  
'This is stupid. Why do I always end up thinking about James! This isn't right. I should be thinking of guys who are sweet, kind, cute, and an all around gentalmen. But instead I'm thinking about James.' Then Lily stopped half expecting that voice to come back but it never did. 'Well, fine I will admit that James is sweet, and kind, and cute. Wait who am I kidding he's more then cute! But I shouldn't be thinking that. This is the guy who used to torment me, and who's name I dispised. And I find myself constantly thinking about him!'  
  
Then Lily heard someone calling her name repeatedly. The someone she was trying to avoid the most.  
  
"Lily, Lily! Wait up!" James yelled moving infront of some students.  
  
She slowly turned around to meet James' gental hazel eys. "Yes?" Lily replied, feeling her heart melting as she gazed up into his eyes.  
  
"Well, this morning, you rushed out so fast, that-that I didn't get a chance to see if you were alright. So....are you?" asked James concerned.  
  
"Yea I'm fine." Lily said putting on a smile.  
  
"Good." James said giving her that smile of 'his' that made every girl in Hogwarts want to faint.  
  
Lily felt her knees begin to weaken as she stared into his eyes. "What about you?" She asked.  
  
But before James could answer her, Lily's legs caved in beneath her, resulting in her falling. Unluckily for her though she fell on James, resulting in both of them to fall on the floor with a thud.  
  
"I'm-I'm-I'm so-so-so sorry." Lily stuttered closing her eyes tight, feeling her heart pounding loud, and the sensation spreading through her body.  
  
'Just don't meet his eyes again, then you can get off of him with ease, and not freeze up.' Lily thought as she slid off of him, and laid beside him on the floor.  
  
Lily still had her eyes closed when she heard laughing. She opened one eye cuatiously to find james laughing uncontrolably.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lily said defensively.  
  
"Well, haven't you noticed?" he said facing her.  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
"Well, we've managed to fall on one another a lot." James said feeling the tingling slowly leaving him.  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right." Lily said giving him a nervous laugh, rembering that day on the train.  
  
"We better go, we're going to be late." said James standing up.  
  
"Yea." Lily said excepting his hand to help her up.  
  
Lily shook her hand, shortly after the sensation had come. "Great, right when you think its gone. It comes back." she whispered to herself.  
  
James stared at Lily for a moment with an odd expression on his face, and then moved his stare over to his hand which was tingling slightly. 'Yea, I know what she means.' he thought as they walked to their next class.  
  
--At lunch--  
  
"Guess what?" Cat said sitting in between Maria and Lily.  
  
"What?" They both said in unison.  
  
"That's not guessing!"Cat said smiling.  
  
"You had a muffin?" suggested Lily.  
  
"You got an outstanding on your potions essay?" Maria said.  
  
"You tripped?" added Lily.  
  
"Malfoy's really muggle born?" Maria said.  
  
"You found a way to study more efficently?" Lily said hopefully.  
  
"You finally learned to tie your shoes?" Sirius inturupted as he and the rest of the marauders sat across from them.  
  
"No Sirius, and I've always known how to tie my shoes." cat said.  
  
"Well what is it then?" Lily said impaciently.  
  
"You see that 7th year over there?" Cat said pointing toward the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Yea, Jordan Tracy." Maria answered.  
  
Jordan Tracy was one of the smartest student in their year. He had a great personality and wasn't bad looking either. He had a strong jaw, and a tan complexion. He was tall, and built from being a Ravenclaw beater. Jordan also had light brown eyes that went well with his darkish colored hair.  
  
"Well, before lunch he asked me out." Cat said not looking too inthusiastic about it.  
  
Sirius jumped up from his seat and leaned across the table to look Cat in the eye. "And, what did you say?"  
  
"I said, sure." Cat said looking at Sirius strangely. "Besides, its not like the guy I fancy, I have a chance with."  
  
"Oh." Sirius said looking a little depressed. "Um, I'm not that hungry, I think I'll go to the library and study." With that said Sirius left the table and Great Hall, followed by a small group of girls.  
  
"What?! Sirius not eating? Sirius going to study? What has the world come to? I didn't even know Sirius knew where the library was!" James said sounding confused, as he got up to follow his friend.  
  
"Yea, that is strange." Maria said referring to Sirius' odd behavior.  
  
"What do you think he was upset about?" Cat asked.  
  
"Isn't that obvious?" Lily and Maria said staring down at her as they too got up.  
  
"No." Cat stated implying that she wanted to know.  
  
The two girls just shook their heads in dissapointment, as they left the Great Hall.  
  
"Don't worry about it Cat. He'll be his old self in no time." Remus said trying his best to comfort her.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive. Just don't worry about him." Remus said.  
  
"Thanks." said Cat staring at her plate of food, noticing her appetite was gone.  
  
"Yea Cat. Don't worry." added Peter.  
  
--The Library--  
  
Sirius walked into the library, trying to lose some of the girls that had been folowing him, but unfrotunatelly he wasn't able to get rid of all of them.  
  
"Jill, I told you, I want to be alone!" Sirius protested irriated, as he sat down.  
  
Jill was one of various 'stalkers' in the fan club dedicated to Sirius. She had light blonde curly hair, and blue eyes. She was liked by a lot of guys, but mostly for being so easy.  
  
"Aw, come on Sirius baby." Jill said sitting on his lap.  
  
Sirius looked at Jill disgusted, pushing her into her own seat. "Stay off me Jill."  
  
"Don't be like this Sirius! Come on, we can go into a closet if you'd like." Jill said bashing her eyelashes suductivaley at him.  
  
"No, I've told you, I want to be alone. Besides, snogging you isn't going to help me feel better." Sirius said turning around.  
  
"Fine, but if you need me, you know where to find me." Jill said giving him a quick wink, and departing.  
  
Sirius put his hands over his face in frustration. 'Why? I can have my pick of almost any girl in this school. And the girl i want is takin!'  
  
"Are you alright, Padfoot?" Sirius heard James say as he sat beside him.  
  
Sirius removed his hands from his face to look at James. "She's takin."is all he could say.  
  
"Don't worry mate."  
  
"I should have asked Cat out sooner." said Sirius sounding too serious.  
  
"Come on, maybe all you need is another girl." James suggested.  
  
"Yea....maybe."  
  
--During Dinner--  
  
Sirius had tried his best that day to avoid Cat at all costs, and it was making him feel worse. He even skipped dinner.  
  
He walked along the corridor not really aware of where he was going. Then a soft tap on his shoulder caused him to whip around, forcing some one to the floor.  
  
"Maria, sorry you startled me." Sirius said helping her up.  
  
"It's okay. Here I brought you a roll." Maria said tossing him the bread.  
  
"Thanks, but this isn't really why you tried to find me." Sirius said before taking a bite of the food.  
  
"Well, no....."   
  
"What is it then?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Are you mad at Cat?" Maria said quickly.  
  
"No." Sirius answered.  
  
"Then why have you been avoiding her?" Maria asked curiously.  
  
"Its just...."  
  
"Just what?" Maria said.  
  
"There's something I don't trust about that guy." Sirius said.  
  
"You mean Jordan?"  
  
"Well, yea. I just know there's something wrong with that guy." Sirius said, as someone came walking down the corridor. "Speak of the devil." Sirius whispered as Jordan came walking toward him.  
  
"Hey!" he said walking up to Maria and Sirius.  
  
"And how are you doing?" Jordan said grabbing Maria's hand and bending down to kiss it.  
  
Maria looked disgusted with him, and snatched her hand away, and replied coldly, "fine."  
  
"Oh come on, sweet heart, you know you can't resist." Jordan said pushing Sirius out of the way.  
  
"What's your problem! What about Cat?" Maria said outraged.  
  
"I won't tell her, if you won't tell her." He said smoothly.  
  
Maria looked like she was about to kick him in a not so comfortable place but Sirius stopped her, and faced Jordan toward him. "You haven't even been going out with Cat for a day, and all ready you're hitting on someone else!" Sirius said trying not to hit him.  
  
"Oh, come on. I like Cat as much as any girl. I still like her. Isn't that what counts?" Jordan said.  
  
"I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart." Sirius spat. Before Sirius could control himself his fist came ramming into Jordan's face. With in minutes they were both on the ground throwing fists in the air at one another. Maria quickly pulled Sirius out of the fight dragging him on the floor.  
  
Sirius stood up angrily, wiping some blood off his cut above his right eye.  
  
Jordan stood up and walked slowly over toward Maria. "Thanks sweet cakes but I could have handled him." Jordan said slapping her butt.  
  
Jordan gave her a quick smile, not noticing his big mistake. Then Maria gave him an evil glare before kicking as hard as she could, right in the most inconvient place for him. Jordan had a shocked look on his face as he fell back down clutching onto his injured area. Jordan let out a little yelp of pain, before running off out of the corridor.  
  
"I would have stopped you, but I decided he was going to get what he diserved. I still remeber how hard you can kick." Sirius said recalling the memory.  
  
"Oh, I hit him way harder then I've ever hit you." Maria said through gritted teeth. "I still can't believe the nerve of that guy!"  
  
"I told you there was something wrong with him." Sirius said wiping more blood off.  
  
"Come on, we're going to the hospital wing to check out that eye." Maria said, dragging him along.  
  
They walked down the hall, saying insults every once in a while about Jordan.  
  
"You know, he is such scum!" Maria said for the 15th time.  
  
"Okay, Maria. Come on, we're here." Sirius said opening the door for her.  
  
They both sat quietly, thinking of all the things they could do to him. The door opened, breaking their train of thought, and it was none other then Jordan himself. Jordan closed the door behind him, not noticing Maria or Sirius.   
  
That was until he came face to face with a very angry Maria. "You have five seconds." She said looking very intimadating for only being shoulder length to him.  
  
"Five...." She said quietly.  
  
"Four...."  
  
"Three...." And before she could get to one, Jordan was out the door, running down the corridor, just like he had only moments ago.  
  
"I'd sure hate to be in his position right now." Sirius said as Maria sat back down beside him.  
  
"You have no idea." Maria said. "I can't believe he wanted me to go behind Cat's back! That's horrible. To think, that he would ever have thought I fancied him!"  
  
"Well who do you fancy?" Sirius asked watching her tense.  
  
"Um, why do you want to know?" Maria said remebering that morning in the closet with Remus.  
  
"Lets say, I might know someone who fancies you." Sirius asked seeing her become more and more nervous.  
  
"Oh, look, Madame Pomfrey! Well, she can fix your eye in no time, so I'll just be off then." Maria said leaving through the door.  
  
Madame Pomfrey tapped her wand above his eye, on his cut, and muttered a small incantaion.  
  
"Thanks." Sirius said before running out the door as well to find Maria.  
  
Luckily for Sirius she was in the first spot he had tried to find her, and she wasn't alone either. Sirius had heard some voices coming from an empty classroom, and discovered that one of them belonged to Maria. Sirius listened quietly, trying to hear what the two were saying.  
  
"I'm telling the truth! He hit on me! Ask Sirius!" Maria complained.  
  
"I won't believe you, he would never do anything that bad." Cat insisted.  
  
"Honestly, he did. Sirius and Jordan got in some big fight about it. I finally pulled them apart, and he hit on me again!"  
  
"No, I'm not going to believe you. I'm going out with Jordan to try and get over-"  
  
"Hey Sirius!" Remus yelled inturupting what Cat had been saying.  
  
"Shh!" Sirius warned pressing his ear back to the door, to listen again.  
  
"Besides, some of his girlfriends have told me he's an excellent boyfriend." Cat finished.  
  
"Great Remus, I didn't get to hear who she's getting over." Sirius complained.  
  
"Oh just go ask her." Remus said opening the door.  
  
As soon as Maria saw the pair come in through the door she ran up to Sirius and dragged him over to Cat.  
  
"Tell her." Maria commanded Sirius.  
  
"Tell her what?" Sirius said innocently.  
  
"About Jordan!"  
  
"Well, she's right. He did hit on Maria. He acted like it wasn't a big deal at all." Sirius finished.  
  
"No, he didn't-"  
  
"Cat! He even slapped her ass!" Sirius screamed, unable to believe cat's stuborness.  
  
"He wouldn't do that!" Cat said storming out of the classroom.  
  
"Cat wait." Sirius said following her.  
  
"Is she always this clueless?" Remus asked Maria.  
  
"Yes, she doesn't want to believe anything that isn't convient to her." Maria said.  
  
"Sirius too." Remus added.  
  
"They'd make such a cute couple." Maria said.  
  
"Yea they'd make a nice couple."  
  
"I think they're so obvious though." said Maria.  
  
"Obvious about what?"  
  
"You can't say that you didn't know Sirius fancied Cat. And no one can say they didn't know Cat feels the same way." Maria said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"No, you're right on that one." Remus said.  
  
"Well, the only ones who don't know is probably them." Maria said.  
  
"Yea they are so clueless about one another." Remus said not aware that the fact was true for him as well.  
  
--Back with Cat and Sirius--  
  
"Cat, wait! I'm sorry, okay?" Sirius yelled after her, as she stomped down stairs to the dungeons.  
  
"No, Sirius! He wouldn't do that to me!" Cat said angrily. "He told me he's fancied me since third year! Why would he screw that up?"  
  
"You don't understand." Sirius said, as they headed toward an empty corridor, with a few doors open.  
  
"I understand perf..." Cat said stopping mid-sentence when she saw what was in one of the classrooms.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius said standing behind her.  
  
But Cat said nothing and just stood gaping at the scene before her. Sirius looked from Cat to the sight before them, and he understood right away.  
  
"Cat, I'm so sorry." Sirius whispered in her ear, hugging her from behind.  
  
"Go ahead, say it, you were right." Cat said turning away from what was before her.  
  
"Cat..." Sirius said quietly.  
  
"Forget it." Cat said, running off.  
  
Sirius looked back at the classroom, piting Cat, for having to see what was inside.  
  
It was Jordan and he was with another girl. They were laying on some desks, snogging, like none other. It was Jill, and she was being her natural slutish self. Jill lifted her face away from Jordan's and gave him a small wave.  
  
Sirius ran after Cat, disgusted. 'If I have to run after one more girl today, I swear I'm going to have to become a professional.' Sirius said as he spotted a glimpse of her hair going around the corner.  
  
"Cat, stop." Sirius called out to her.  
  
But Cat didn't stop running untill she made it out to the quiditch field, and out on the stands.  
  
Cat sat down in the front row, all the way in the corner. She put her face in her hands muttering to herself.  
  
"How, could I be so stupid? I've should have known better. He even tried to do the same thing with me in fifth year." She mumbled.  
  
"You're not stupid." Sirius said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm not am I?" Cat said sarcastically, looking up at him.  
  
"No, you're not. You're smart, kind, beautiful, and even witty at times." Sirius said tilting her chin so she would look him in the eye.  
  
Cat didn't know what to say, and Sirius noticed it too. "Look." Sirius said pointing at a shooting star above.  
  
"It's beautiful out tonight." Cat said staring at the clear night.  
  
"Cat, I really am sorry about Jordan. You must have really liked him."   
  
"That's the thing. I didn't." Cat said still staring at the stars.  
  
"Then why'd you go out with him?" Sirius asked.  
  
"So I can get over someone else."   
  
"Did you?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"No." She said looking over at Sirius again.  
  
"Why'd you want to get over him?"  
  
"Because, I doubt I'd ever have a chance with him." She said feeling sadder about it.  
  
"Well I know how to help you." Sirius said smiling charmingly.  
  
"And what is that?" She said her blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"You know, you have some green in your eyes." Sirius said leaning in closer.  
  
Cat made a wierd nervous sound, as Sirius leaned in closer to her. "How are you going to help me?" She whispered.  
  
"I could help you forget about Jordan." Sirius said gently stroking he cheek.  
  
"And how's that?" Cat whispered feeling butterflies in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"You could go out with me."   
  
*Okay, Lily-Rose-Potter93 please forgive me! I had to! Its a semi-ciffhanger! But I'll understand if you want to take me off your list. I'll just feel sadder. But anyways, that was chapter 19! Oh and I'd like to add, that I'm sorry if this chapter was a little confusing, cause I know I skipped around a lot. So review!  
  
Next chapter: Cat's answer, a prank on poor Jordan(maybe), and any sugestions you give. 


	20. One down two to go

(Okay, yes, again, no owning for me! That's right! No Harry Potter is owned by me! It's all that J.K. Rowling!)  
  
Now onto thanking all those wonderful people that push me to keep writing!  
  
Naty - Hey! Thanks for reviewing my story! I hope you like it and review again!  
  
Panda10s - Wow, that was a lot of actions!::says shocked:: Are you always so hyper?::Askes curious:: Well thanks so much for reviewing! ::Bows gratefully::  
  
Limbo_girl - I know, I thought for a while about what the title of the chapter was going to be for chapter 19. And I was thinking that Jordan is scum, and asshole, and a JERK. Well, an alliteration sounded the best. So I decided to name it that.  
  
Antoniaeast - You're right, I do know what will happen. Me, and me alone! Well except for maybe my dogs. I don't let anyone read or see any of my work, except for my dogs. Because I know, that they will not judge me, and if they do, I don't know! Review again!  
  
Aurora_borealis - I know what you mean, my computer acts up all the time! I hate it! It gets so annoying. But at least you got your homework done. You unlike me, are responsible and do your homework first, well I wait, and then my computer gets screwed up and then I can't do it. Well, anyways thanks for reviewing.  
  
Vanilla*chai 501 - I know, the suspense. Will Cat say yes, or will she turn down Hogwarts hottest player? Only me updating will let you know! So I did. But don't worry I won't leave you hanging like Lily's secret type thing. Well, thanks for reviewing.  
  
MppSexxySiriusBlackJamesRemus - I know, its cute. I think this story has been going along good. Thanks for reviewing like you always do. It makes me happy to know that I can always count on at least one review. So thanks!  
  
Kittiy - I'm glad you didn't mind. I usually update inbetween 2-4 days. Sometimes a lil over. But I'd think you'd understand how hard it is to think fast. So anyways, thanks for reviewing my story!  
  
J.E.A.R Potter - I guess you're right, Erin, but what I'm going to do to him, some one has got to pity him. Because, well, that was mean. So you're right he's definiatelly not poor, but he'll have pitty.  
  
Fan-of-HP - WHAT?!?! How could I? I feel horrible! I just knew I forgot something! Can you EVER forgive me? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pretty please? I'm begging you here! ::Get's on her knees, and bows ashamed of herself:: I can't believe it! You have no idea how horrible i feel! From now on, I will NEVER EVER EVER forget you. Trust me, I don't even know how I forgot you. You're one of my reviewers that I like the most. There are just some that really aren't that big! But I can't believe myself! ::slaps her hand repeatedly, ashamed:: Okay, now that I've begged, and punished my self like a house elf, oh wait! ::POunds head against desk:: Okay now I've punished my self like a house elf. So have you forgiving me yet? PLEASE? Come on, will you tell me pretty please, I'm dying here! Please? ::gives puppy eyes:: Have I mentioned I feel horrible? Well, I do. You know what, I'm going to make it up to you. I will dedicate a lot of chapters and parts to you! Okay, thank you for reading this as far as you have. Well, thanks for your time, um....goodbye. and please forgive me? I've even written you the longest reply I've ever written. I think. So forgive me?  
  
Rosebeth - Don't worry, these couples will get together sooner or later. But keep reading! Thanks for reviewing! I just love it when people review! So thanks and do it for this chapter too, please!  
  
Shortywithbrains - I'm sorry, but you're absolutely right! Cliffhangers do have people coming back for more! I just hope this chapter convinces you of the same thing again! Well, thanks for reviewing again shorty! I hope I can expect another for this chapter!  
  
Mystic Wind - I know, Jordan is a jerk. But that was the point of me creating him. To be a jerk. But perhaps I should have put him in Slytherin. Oh wait, I know why i didn't, because a Gyrffindor would neveer date a Slytherin. Well don't matter, he's a jerk none the less. So thanks for reviewing!  
  
The_knight_who_says...NI - It's okay, as long as I have another review I'm happy! But You're right Remus and James and Sirius ar so cute. But Peter must DIE DIE DIE! Sorry but he has pissed me off ever since book 3 and he will for eternity.  
  
The_knight_who_says...NI - Thanks! Fortunetly I haven't had any flames, but if someone does I hope they do have to eat a sardine flavored weasel. Well, I hope you review again!  
  
Okay onto the story!  
  
Chapter 20: One down two to go  
  
Update: "You could go out with me."  
  
"What?!" Cat said jumping out of her seat, shocked at his words. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yea, I'm serious, Cat." Sirius said confused.  
  
"Sirius, I don't know if I can." Cat said sitting back down next to him and staring at her feet.  
  
"Why not? It's not that hard. Just say yes." Sirius said.  
  
"I can't!" Cat said sounding frustrated.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Sirius, don't you think I want to? Don't you think I just want to kiss you right now? But I can't, and you want to know why?" Cat yelled standing again.  
  
"Yes. Why?" said Sirius calmly.  
  
"Because....because....I'm afraid to get hurt." She said sitting down yet again, sounding as if she had lost a battle.  
  
"I would never hit you." Sirius said still confused.  
  
"I know you wouldn't purposely hurt me." Cat said not daring to look him in the eye. "But, Sirius, for over six years, you have chased girls around this school, and more then half of them have been your snogging partner. And I don't want to end up just another one of your snog partners."  
  
"Do you really think that's all I wanted to do with you? Just snog you crazy for a week, and then leave?" Sirius said sounding hurt.  
  
"Well, you give that impression. What's the longest relationship you've had with a girl? Two weeks?" Cat said.  
  
"Yea, and so why would any girl ever take me seriously? All they think I want is a snog. And the sad thing about that is that they don't care." Sirius said. "Cat, I understand if you don't want to go out with me. I really do, so don't beat yourself up about anything, okay?" Sirius said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cat asked silently.  
  
"Nothing, forget about it. But would you do me one favor?" Sirius asked quietly.  
  
Cat nodded, hating herself for making him look so sad, and hating herself for denying what her heart really wanted.  
  
"Just pull away, or slap as hard as you can once I do this. And I don't know why I am doing this, but i feel like I have to, just in case I never can again." Sirius said standing up.  
  
Cat followed in suit, looking at him strangely, wondering what he was about to do.  
  
"Remeber what I said." Sirius said looking nervous. Sirius reached out his hand for hers, and she placed hers in his softly.  
  
She looked up into his handsome face, and deep into his eyes, not realizing he was moving inches closer every second.  
  
Then Sirius leaned in slowly tilting her chin up to face him more. And he leaned in kissing her softly on the lips. Sirius, began to pull away slowly, not waiting for Cat to push him off. But instead something that completely shocked him happened. As Sirius began to end their kiss, she rapped her arms around his neck, ignoring all the thoughts her mind kept saying about how it was wrong, and followed her heart instead.  
  
Sirius pulled a part from Cat after a long while where they just stood there in eachothers arms. "Cat, I can't do this. It was hard enough spending a week with out you, and after that, I don't know if I could go through another." Sirius whispered in her ear.  
  
"Sirius I..." Cat began to say but trailed off.  
  
"Cat, I'll show you some how, that you're more then just a good snog." Sirius said with a little humor in his voice.  
  
Cat laughed slightly, as she leaned up to his ear, and whispered, "alright."  
  
--In the common room--  
  
Maria sat in the common room, staring outside the window at the Quiditch pitch, not aware of someone approaching her.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" James asked from behind her.  
  
"Oh, nothing, have you seen?" Maria replied pointing out the window.  
  
"Seen what?"  
  
"Cat and Sirius, look they're out on the quiditch stands, you can just barely see them." Maria sighed.  
  
"Well, you want a closer look?" James suggested.  
  
"Yea, but our brooms are down there, and I think they might notice us." Maria said sarcastically.  
  
"That's why we'll use this." James said, "Accio cloak!"  
  
"Okay, what's your cloak have anything to do with us getting a closer look?" Maria asked confused.  
  
As she asked her question, James' invisibility cloak came flying into his hand.  
  
"I've seen one of those before! In a book or something! It's an...an...an...oh what do they call it?"  
  
"An invisibility cloak." James finished for her in a hushed voice.  
  
"Exactly!" Maria said, "Oh I get it now." said Maria sounding very much like stupid Peter.  
  
"Yes, now, shh! Let's go." James said pulling her out of the common room.  
  
The two slid out of the portrait hole, and a few minutes later draped the cloak over themselves.  
  
They ran as silently as they could over to the quiditch stands, trying not to be detected. And when they finally made it they spotted Cat and Sirius standing just infront of the first row. The two walked over to the row above them and watched intently.  
  
Sirius and Cat had just broke apart from a kiss, and Sirius was whispering something in her ear. They saw Cat look hesitant, and stare at the floor for a long time still wrapped in Sirius' arms, then she leaned over toward Sirius' ear and whispered something back.  
  
"You mean it?" Sirius said rather loudly, his voice echoing slightly.  
  
"Yea, I mean it." Maria and James heard Cat say.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about." Maria leaned over to James and said, watching as if it were a movie.  
  
"How should I know?" James said back, not taking his eyes off Sirius and Cat.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Cat asked Sirius.  
  
"Yea. What was that." Sirius said looking around, releasing Cat.  
  
"Oh no. You think they heard us?" Maria said panicked, forgetting she should whisper.  
  
"They will if you keep talking!" James whispered dangerously.  
  
Sirius looked around puzzled. "There it is again!"   
  
Sirius and cat both began to near James and Maria, and unfortunetlly for them they panicked.  
  
James, began to slowly get up from his seat, but Maria had beat him to it, and started running up the bleachers, as the cloak fell off her and James.  
  
"Maria! You idiot, they can see you!" James called out to her, as Sirius began to stare at him suspiciously.  
  
"What do you guys think you're doing?" Sirius asked impaciently.  
  
"Um, well, Me and Maria decided that we would like to go for a stroll." James said innocently.  
  
"Why'd you bring that?" Sirius asked referring to the invisibility cloak, as he crossed his arms impaciently.  
  
"It gets cold out here, and the cloak happens to be very warm." James said simply.  
  
"Why were you two spying on us?" Cat spoke up, as Maria came and stood by James.  
  
"Wha-what we would nev-nev-never spy!" Maria stuttered, not sounding very convincing.  
  
"Maria, you sucked at lieing when we were 12 and you still suck at lieing today." Cat insisted.  
  
"Do not! Besides when have I ever lied to you?" Maria said defensivily.  
  
"I told you, when we were 12. I asked you, 'who ate my last cupcake my mom sent from home?' and you said, 'not m-m-me!' with a mouth full of the cupcake." Cat said.  
  
"Fine, i suck at lieing, and we did spy on you guys." Maria said dissapointed.  
  
"Maria!" james blurted out, "I could have lied for the both of us!"  
  
"Too late Prongs, you two are going to get it now." Sirius said with a glint of misciviousness in his eyes.  
  
"Wha-wha-what are you planning on doing?" Maria asked worried.  
  
"Nothing too bad," said Cat, as she caught Sirius' eye, "But lets just say, you won't be expecting it."  
  
"I've seen this before, Padfoot, you tried to prank me our first year and failed, and I doubt you can succeed this year." james said confident.  
  
"Well, this time, I won't be doing all the work alone." Sirius said reffering to cat.  
  
Then a jolt of anxiousness was felt in the pit of James' stomach, as he realized that cat was one of the smartest students in their year.  
  
"Great." james whispered to himself.  
  
--Back at the Common room--  
  
"Where have you four been?" Lily asked staring up from her book, she was reading.  
  
"At the quiditch field." James and Maria said in unison, looking cautiously at Sirius.  
  
Lily stared at each one of them in turn, giving them a suspicious look. First at Maria, looking very worried, as she stared at the floor. Then she gazed at James next, probably the longest of any of them. James switched his gaze from the floor over to Lily. When their eyes locked, both turned a light tinge of pink, and broke the gaze quickly. Last Lily glanced at Sirius and Cat.  
  
"Are you two.....?"Lily said, noticing Cat in sirius' arms.  
  
Cat gave her a small nod and a quick smile, letting her know that her and Sirius were together.  
  
"Oh, that's great!" Lily said jumping up, out of the seat she was in and knocking Sirius down, to give Cat a hug.  
  
"Thanks!" Sirius stated sarcastically as he got up, rubbing his lower back.  
  
"Where's Remus?" Maria asked looking around the common room, for any sign of him.  
  
"He's in the detention, you put him in." Lily said.  
  
"Oh, right." Maria said staring at the floor. "Well, I'll see you later."   
  
Maria walked back through the portrait hole and down the corridor toward McGonogall's office.  
  
Maria approached the door toward her office, and hesitantly reached out for the door knob. She slowly opened the door, to find McGonogall sitting behind her desk, grading a few papers, and Remus writing lines.  
  
"Miss Santana, is there something I could help you with?" McGonogall said sternly, looking down at her from under her glasses.  
  
"Um, yes, Professor, I had to tell you something." Maria said looking at Remus.   
  
Remus knew exactly what she was about to confess and word to her not to say anything. But Maria shook her head slightly in response and returned her focus back to McGonogall.  
  
"What is it?" McGonogall said.  
  
"Professor...you see, Remus, well, he, um..." maria began rambling, thinking hard of what words to say it in.  
  
"Miss Santana, exactly what are you trying to say?"  
  
Maria let out a small sigh and tried to speak again, "Professor, Remus didn't pull that prank on the Slytherins, I did."  
  
"Miss Santana...." McGonogall began to say, "well, I must say that I'm surprised."  
  
"huh?" Maria said utterly confused about the fact she wasn't being punished.  
  
"Well Miss Santana, I don't know if many students would fess up to a prank like that, especially if someone has already takin the blame." McGonogall said smiling slightly.  
  
"Um, thank you?" maria said still confused.  
  
"I award Gyrffindor 5 points for an act of honesty. AND you and Mr. Lupin will have detention with me tomorrow evening."  
  
Remus raised his hand in the air, asking for premittion to speak.  
  
"Yes Mr. Lupin, that means you don't have detention with me on thursday or friday." She said guessing his question correctly.  
  
Remus gave a sigh of relief, and was about to get up when Prfessor McGonogall stopped him. "Mr. Lupin, you still have detention with me untill 10:30, and Miss Santana I suggest you join him." Professor McGonogall said handing her a quill, ink bottle, and some parchment.  
  
Maria sat beside Remus, giving him a quick smile before beggining to write 'I shall not prank the Slytherins'.  
  
After five minutes of writing, she found a sentence on the parchment appear, that didn't belong to her writing.  
  
'You didn't have to do that.' it read, in small letters at the bottom of her parchment, before it dissapeared.  
  
Maria looked confused, and looked up at her parchment, and around the room. She then locked a stare with Remus, and he signaled her to reply.  
  
Maria: Remus?  
  
Remus: Yea, its me. And you didn't have to do that.  
  
Maria: Do what?  
  
Remus: You didn't have to confess.  
  
Maria: Well, I felt bad.  
  
Remus: For what?  
  
Maria: For letting you take all the blame, and i didn't have to get punished at all.  
  
Remus: I was more then happy to do it. Besides I've been in detention a lot before. Not as much as James or Sirius, but still a lot.  
  
Maria: Well, that isn't a good enough reason for me not to feel bad.  
  
Remus: You know Maria, you're a good person.  
  
Maria: Well, you are too.  
  
Remus: Um, Maria, can I ask you something?  
  
Maria: Sure. (Maria wrote, feeling her stomach do a flip.)  
  
Remus: You see, there's a girl  
  
Maria: Okay.....  
  
Remus: And I fancy her.  
  
Maria: Yes, I still don't see the problem.  
  
Remus: I'm getting to that. Well, you see, she's a friend to me. And I'm afraid if i say something about it to her, she might not want to speak with me again.  
  
Maria: So what are you asking?  
  
Remus: Should I tell her. And risk my friendship with her?  
  
As the line appeared, she gazed at it for a long time, thinking of a response. 'If I tell him, to tell her, then she might agree, and they would go out. But then I wouldn't have a chance with him. But if I say no, then it'll be just like it is.' Maria thought, feeling guilty that she felt the way she did toward Remus.  
  
Maria: Well, if you're really this unsure about this then, I'd say...don't tell her.  
  
Remus: You sure?  
  
Maria: Yea, besides, if it was meant to be, it'll happen on its own.  
  
Remus: I guess you're right.  
  
Maira: Yea.  
  
Remus: We'd better finish up our lines for McGonogall, or she might suspect something.  
  
Maria: Sure.  
  
Remus: Bye.  
  
Maria: C'ya.  
  
Maria finished up her lines feeling much guiltier then she thought she would. She looked over at Remus, writng lazily, not noticing her staring.   
  
"Miss Santana, Mr. Lupin, you may leave now. I will see you at nine tomorrow." McGonogall said.  
  
Maria and Remus both got up from their seats, and headed out the door.   
  
"So that's what detention is like." Marai said after a few moments.  
  
"Yep, well detention with McGonogall at least." Remus said.  
  
"You mean, not all detention is like that?" Asked maria curiosly.  
  
"Well, no. You see, you never want a detention from the Care taker." Remus replied, as they headed up a staircase.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, students have gotton detention from him, and its been horrible. One time he made me go out into the forbbiden forest. And at the most inconvient time." Remus finished.  
  
"Why was it not convient?"   
  
"Well, it was during a full-moon." Remus said.  
  
"How is that not a convient time?" Maria asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, uh, you see, I heard that there might be a werewolf out there." Remus said trying to sound innocent.  
  
"I highly doubt it." Maria answered.  
  
"Why? Don't you think Dumbledore would allow a werewolf at Hogwarts?" Remus said.  
  
"Well, I don't know." Maria said as her and Remus walked into the Common room.   
  
"Where's Lily and James?" Remus asked Cat and Sirius, who were snogging on the couch.  
  
"They went to bed." Sirius said shortly, ending a kiss.  
  
"Oh, I think I might go too." Remus said leaving up to the boys dorms.  
  
"Yea, well, good night." Maria said and left too.  
  
As Maria walked into her room, she found Lily sitting up in bed, staring out a window.  
  
"Hey, Lily. I thought you might be asleep." Maria said.  
  
Lily looked over to Maria, and shook her head, "Nope."  
  
Maria sat on her own bed across from Lily, "Aren't you so happy for Cat and Sirius?"   
  
"Yea, I'm 100% happy for them." Lily said.  
  
For a moment, they sat in silence before Maria spoke again. "Yea, they're so cute, that's why I'm 90% happy and 10% jelous."  
  
"Yea, me too." Lily said. "And it's nice that they were friends first. That's why I'm 80% happy and 20% Jelous." Lily said.  
  
"Well, they are great for eachother, that's why I'm probably 70% happy and only 30% Jelous." Maria added.  
  
The list went on and on, untill around 11:30 when the last comment was made. "And he's so sweet to her! And that's why I'm 20% happy, and only 80% jelous."  
  
"Yea, me too. We are such good friends." Lily stated srcastically.  
  
"I know." Maria said in the same tone.   
  
"I think I'm going to bed, night Maria." Lily said before drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Yea, good night." Maria said.  
  
Soon Cat came up the stairs too and changed and went to bed, just like her two friends had.  
  
*Well, no cliff hanger. You happy now? Huh? Well if you are review! If you're not, review anyways! Well, next chapter will probably be the longest I've ever written, because I'm going to try my hardest to make it one whole day! I know this is very difficult for me! But I'm going to try. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Next chapter: Skipping to next Hogsmeade weekend, you know what that means? Yep you guessed it Sirius' date! He he he he! 


	21. Sirius' date

(Okay, again, no Harry Potter stuff is owned by me! I'm so ashamed! :;runs away, crying, ashamed to not have thought of the idea in the first place::)  
  
IMPORTANT: Okay, I'm changing the name of this story! I really don't like Lily &James: The 7th year & how they got together. So the new name is going to be: A change in heart. Is that a better title? I hope it is, because my last one really did suck! I hope you read this so you are aware of the change. Okay thanks!  
  
Now thanking my reviewers:  
  
ShawdowFox991 - Thanks for reviewing to my little story! And I hope I updated soon enough for you! And I hope you review again!  
  
Mystic Wind - Thanks! That part was meant to be kinda humorous. So I'm glad you liked it! And thanks for reviewing again! I hope you do for this chapter too!  
  
Shamrock13 - Thanks, and I DID note the sarcasim, well, at least after I read I was supposed to. But its okay, I like sarcastic people. I happen to be one. So thanks for reviewing, and i hope you review this chapter as well!  
  
Fan-of-HP - Okay, you're review was the one I really wanted to see the most, and you didn't even tell me if I'm forgivin or not? Well, now I wait again in anticipation. Did you forgive me? Oh well, I hope you did, and thanks for reviewing again! It means a lot to me!  
  
Shortywithbrains - I liked you're 'yah!'s. And yes Cat and Sirius are finally together! Yah! So anyways, thanks for reviewing again shorty!   
  
Dee Ann - It was no problem at all! I've been trying to cut back on the cliffhangers! So I'm glad it was appreciated! Thanks for reviewing again, and I hope you'll review again for this chapter!  
  
Panda10s - Good, hyper people are the best kind. They are the kind that you can always expect to make you laugh! That's why being hyper is so fun! Well, thanks for reviewing again! And, might I add, that was one hyper review too. So thanks!  
  
Rosebeth - I know, Maria didn't help him out all too well. But oh well, they will get together, eventually. I'm not saying how, I'm not saying when, I'm only saying who. Well, thanks for reviewing again!   
  
Antoniaeast - I'll try to pull a decent enough prank on James and Maria, but its hard to think of them. Any ideas? If you do, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me. Well, thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Padfoot103 - Thanks! I'm glad you like the name, it took me forever to think of! You have no idea! Well, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you review again!  
  
J.E.A.R.Potter - Erin, I know, like I said he's not poor, but he is pathetic! If he were a real life charecter then, I'd be sure to hit him so hard that he'd never forget it! So thanks for reviewing again, Erin!  
  
Kittiy - Thanks, for reviewing again! I just checked and your review makes 170! It may not seem like a lot to some really big authors but, this is really my first fic I've ever writen, and I think that's a lot! So thanks!  
  
Vanilla*chai 501 - Don't worry there will be more about Lily and James in this chapter! I hope you like this one too! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusBlackJamesRemus - Well, actually, no. I haven't seen the Lord of the Rings. I have both movies, but I've never really takin the time to watch it. Plus my brother likes that movie, and me and my brother don't like that much of the same movies. Is it all action in that movie? Well, I think I'm going to take your advice, and watch the moviees this weekend! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
The_knight_who_says...NI!!!! - Honestly, I don't know if I'm going to continue on with this story, past graduation. I'll ask people my next chapter, what they think. If enough people tell me to go on. Then I will. Well, thanks for reviewing again! Hope you will again!  
  
Amailaya - Thanks SO much! I love it when people tell me this is one of the best stories! It makes me feel like I don't write this for nothing. But I know that feeling, when you discover a new story, and you don't want to stop reading it! I hate it when people don't update until like a month later! But i luckily don't have that problem. I update pretty soon. Well thanks for reviewing! And one question, is Amailaya your real name? Its very pretty.  
  
Ronaholic - Thanks! I hope you'll like this chapter! And please review again! Please?! Well, thanks for the review!  
  
Now onto the story of mine!  
  
Chapter 21: Sirius' date  
  
The next few days flew by without much action. Boring the students of Hogwarts with notes, and homework. But then came the Hogsmeade weekend that all, but maybe one,was hoping for, came.  
  
"Come on Sirius! You have to go meet your date!" James yelled into Sirius' ear, attempting to wake him up.  
  
"Cat?" Sirius asked, forgetting his dare for a moment.  
  
"Don't you mean 'Ryan'?" Remus said from beside James.  
  
Every Marauder was awake, with the exception of Sirius. Cat, Maria, and Lily were standing by the door, waiting to do another make-over for Sirius.  
  
"This is priceless!" maria said excitedly, as they watched three of the Marauders trying to wake up Sirius.  
  
"Well, frankly, I feel kind of bad I'm sending my boyfriend out on a date with a guy!" Cat said.  
  
"Come on Cat, you have to admit, inside you're dieing of laughter!" Lily said.  
  
"Well, I guess you're right." Cat said, a small smile daring to meet her lips.  
  
"NO!! Not Ryan!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Yes, Ryan. Now come on, the girls are here to do your make-over." Remus said, as he and James dragged him out of bed, and into the bathroom.  
  
"But i don't wanna!" Sirius complained, sounding as if he were three.  
  
"So! I thought you said a Marauder would never back out of a dare." James said.  
  
"Well, if I ever did say that, I'm taking it back right now!" Sirius said sitting on the floor of the bathroom. "I'm not going!"  
  
"Oh yes you are." Remus said smiling with joy, of seeing his friend in this kind of state.  
  
James walked over to the shower, and turned it on, sending down freezing water. "In you go!" james said inthusiastic.  
  
"No way!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus." Remus said simply, pointing his wand at Sirius, causing him not having the ability to move even an inch.  
  
James and Remus grabbed Sirius from under the arms and placed him in the freezing cold shower.  
  
Sirius let out a loud scream when he was put into the icy water, and Remus quickly removed the spell from Sirius, and sprinted out the door with James.  
  
"He shouldn't take too long." James said with a huge smile on his handsom face.  
  
"What did you guys do to him?" cat asked sturnly.  
  
"Nothing much, just woke him up a little more ifficently." Remus replied showing an identical grin.  
  
"That sounded horrible!" Maria blurted out, laughing slightly.  
  
"Yea, he sounded like a little kid!" Lily said laughing just like Maria.  
  
"Don't make fun of him!" said Cat. "Okay, now that I've defended him, that was hilarious!"  
  
Six people went down on the floor clutching their sides, laughing at their friend.  
  
Sirius walked out of the shower, and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. He slammed the door open to find three mouth's stop laughing.  
  
Maria, Cat, and Lily had all been laughing so hard tears had been coming out of their eyes. As Sirius walked out of the bathroom, and they got a good look at him, they stopped immeadetly.  
  
All three girls stood up in unison, continueing their stares at Sirius. Their eyes travelled up and down his body, from his soaking feet, to his towel, up to his head.  
  
Sirius shook his head from side to side, spraying his friends with water. But as the water splashed on the girls faces, none left their stare from Sirius.  
  
"Uh girls?" Remus said, shaking his hand in front of their faces.  
  
"Sirius, mate, I think you better put on something more then a towel." James laughed as he saw the expression on each and every girls face.  
  
"Yea-yea-yea-yea, um, need, you, towel, more, now, too, less." Maria said, not noticing her words made no sense in that order.  
  
"Agree, I. But-but-but-but i no complain much." Lily stuttered after maria.  
  
"Same, be me here. No complain what I with be seeing!" Cat said as James tossed Sirius back into the bathroom, with some boxers and pants.  
  
The three girls snapped out of their trance, leaving themselves with odd expressions on their face.  
  
"You should have seen you three! You guys didn't make sense! 'I be see like what i towel you on!'" James mocked, putting on one of the stares. "I swear, none of you took your eyes off his towel!"  
  
"Well, um." Lily began before giving up on defending herself with words, and decided to launch at him instead.  
  
Lily had tried to knock James down, but lost her footing and instead rammed her body into his, causing them both to land onto Remus' tidy bed.  
  
The moment both their eyes locked, they had forgotton all their surrondings. Both just stared into the other's eyes, not noticing that four of their friends, were staring with huge grins plastered on their faces.  
  
Sirius walked back out of the bathroom, with at least his pants on, and noticed Lily and James.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Sirius asked, making them break their stare and turn bright red.  
  
"Um, it's not what it looks like." Lily yelped as she fell off of James, and onto the floor.  
  
"What did it look like?" Sirius asked curiously, loving the fact that both their faces got redder and redder.  
  
"Well, um, you see I fell for - I mean on, I fell on James, when I tripped." Lily said, going, if even possible, redder then her hair.  
  
"Sure..." Sirius said with a cheeky smile.  
  
"It's the truth." James said helping Lily up from the ground, feeling a shock going up through their hands.  
  
"Ow." They both said in unison, shaking off the feeling.  
  
"Well, will you guys hurry up! I want to get this date over with as soon as possible!" Sirius said sternly, as he walked back into the bathroom.  
  
"Um, yea, sure!" said Lily following him, and her two bestfriends, back inside the bathroom.  
  
"You okay, Prongs?" Remus asked, as him and James, waited for the girls to finish up with Sirius.  
  
"Yea, of coarse, why?" James asked as his face finally returned to its normal color.  
  
"James, do you still have a thing for Lily?" Remus asked with a sturn look on his face.  
  
"If I told you the truth would you get upset?" James said.  
  
"No. I'm not the one, who would suffer from it." Remus said simply.  
  
"Well, um - Hi you guys! Done already! Well that's good!" said James as Lily, Maria, and cat stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yea, Sirius is just changing into what we brought him." Cat said.  
  
"What did you bring him?" Remus asked.  
  
"We brought him, a pair of jeans, a light blue blouse, and some heels." Maria answered.  
  
"Poor Sirius. That reminds me, when muggles dress up their dogs for christmas. Isn't that a wierd coincidence." Remus stated.  
  
"Yea, it is!" James said, putting two and two together. (Okay, the fact that Sirius IS a dog. Just helping those who didn't get it.)  
  
The girls laughed slightly, not able to get the full effect of what was really so funny.  
  
Sirius stepped out of the bathroom, with a not so happy look on his face. "Come on you guys!" Sirius said storming out of the room.  
  
As they all headed up to the Great Hall, they found Ryan waiting for Sirius to show up.  
  
"Hey you guys! And helloooo Susie." Ryan greeted them, as he reached down and kissed the top of Sirius' hand.  
  
"Yes nice to see you to." Sirius said, in a fake high-pitched voice.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" Ryan asked James.  
  
"Sirius? He's sick, sorry he wanted to see you two off, but he couldn't. You see, Maria's cousin and Sirius were really close. You could say that they might even be the same person!" James answered with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Well, should we go then?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Um, yes! Well, Lily and James, are going to come with us! Sorta like, um, what do you call it?" Sirius said with a girlish voice.  
  
"A....double date?" Ryan questioned.  
  
"Exactly." Sirius said, smirking, as he turned to see Lily and james looking awkward.  
  
"Well, should we go now?" Lily said as they maid their way to the Entrance Hall, and out toward the carriages.   
  
"We'll meet you guys later okay?" Cat said as she was dragged into a carriage with Remus, Peter, and Maria.  
  
"Well, their day should be interesting." Maria said as they saw the four of them go into the carriage behind them.  
  
--In the other carriage--  
  
"So, Susie...how long are you going to be at Hogwarts? Because you must be visiting." Ryan asked Sirius.  
  
"At least he noticed something." James whispered in Lily's ear, making her giggle with half humor, and half nerves.  
  
"Well, I shouldn't be here much longer." Sirius screached.  
  
An awkward silence devoleped between the group, and Ryan quickly changed the topic. "So, Lily, James, um, no offence or anything, but I thought you two couldn't stand eachother." He said noticing how the two had been laughing before.  
  
"About that, well, I don't know. I guess things just happen. We kind of just became friends." James said, not liking the change of topic.  
  
"Friends? Oh, I feel stupid." Ryan said.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked suddenly interested in what he had thought before.  
  
"I should have known better. What with your history and all." Ryan said, apparently hadn't heard Lily's question.  
  
"What are you rambling on about?" James asked.  
  
"Well, you might find this hard to believe. But...I thought that you two were..." Ryan said biting his lip, debating whether or not he should say.  
  
"They were what?" Sirius asked, in his same mock-girl voice.  
  
"Well, I thought they were dating." Ryan said somewhat embaressed.  
  
"Well, that's what you call funny! I distinctly remeber Lily here, telling our James, that the Giant squid had a better chance then he did!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Yea, almost forgot about that." Lily said, remebering that day back in fifth year.  
  
"But, that's in the past. Me and Lily are just friends now." James said.  
  
The last sentence rang in Lily's head, putting her in a somewhat more saddened mood. 'Why does that line effect me like that? James is right. We ARE just friends. I can't believe I would have thought anything diffrent then that. Am I admitting something here?' Lily questioned herself, staring outside the carriage window as they finally made it to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Lily! Earth to Lily!" Sirius, or 'Susie', was calling her name, shaking a hand in front of her face. "We kind of lost you there."  
  
"What? I've always been here." Lily stated.  
  
"We know that, just you were kind of out of it. Right after James stopped talking." Sirius said again, moving inches away from Ryan every second.  
  
"Oh sorry. So where are we going first?" Lily asked, changing the topic.  
  
"Um, I don't know, where do you want to go?" Ryan asked, directing his question over to Sirius.  
  
"Let's see. Let's go to Zo-" Sirius stopped as James jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"Think like a woman!" James whispered to him dangerously.  
  
"I mean, let's go to a cafe." Sirius said grudgingly, trying to sound as much like a woman as possible.  
  
"I know the best spot! And practically no one knows its there. well, maybe except for some of the smarter students." Lily said walking down the road in front of the three boys.  
  
"Come on!" Lily said pulling back a little, and grabbing hold of James' wrist. "Let's go." She dragged him ahead of Sirius and Ryan.  
  
"Shhh! I want to see if he'll hit on Sirius!" Lily whispered, letting the familiar tinge creep through her hands.  
  
"Can you hear anything?" James asked as she let go of him.  
  
"Sorta, but it'd be eaiser if I could just read their lips." Lily whispered back.  
  
"Well, then, get in front of me. Act like you just want to talk to me face to face, and look at me, but not directly. So then you can see their lips." James said, stating a pretty good idea.  
  
"Okay then." Lily said turning to face him. She stared at her feet as she walked backwards, to make sure she had her balance. Then when she had decided she did, she looked right at James, not feeling so balanced anymore.  
  
"Can you see them?" James whispered.  
  
Lily shook her head slightly as she stared deep into james' hazel eyes. Lily shook her head slightly regaining a clear head, and tip-toed slightly to see over James' shoulder.  
  
"He's flirting!" Lily said excited.  
  
"Which one?" James asked, knowing the answer already.  
  
"Ryan's actually hitting on Sirius." Lily said in awe.  
  
"Well, you do make a sexy woman." James joked.  
  
"Thanks." Lily said feeling a little shakey.  
  
"Oh look they're coming toward us." Lily said as she turned around to stand next to James. Sirius came up to her other side, as they approached the small cafe.  
  
"Madame Orozco's cafe delight." Lily read the sign out loud to the others. "But you haven't seen this before have you?" Lily said as she walked in.  
  
"Nope, never knew it was here." Ryan said as he followed her in.  
  
Although, Sirius and James couldn't say the same thing. The marauders had found the cafe during a full moon, but none had entered it before.  
  
James walked in after Sirius, and they found Ryan and Lily waiting for them.  
  
"There you are love." Ryan said.  
  
"Oh, hello." Sirius replied in an almost bored voice.  
  
"Come on, we have a table." said Lily as she walked toward one at the end of the place. "Madame Orozco, over here please." Lily called over the owner.  
  
"Hey Lily." A young witch, probaly around her early 20's said.  
  
Madame Orozco, had light brown hair that was somewhat wavy. She wore her hair high, and had carmel brown eyes.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" Lily asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. So who are your two friends. I can't seem to remeber them. But I already know James."  
  
"Oh, well that's Si-Susie. And that's Ryan." Lily pointed out. "Um, four coffees."  
  
"You remeber me?" James questioned.  
  
"Yea, you guys were going into your fourth year, when I left Hogwarts." She said with a smile, that made her look wise beyond her years. "Looks like you two have finally stopped fighting."  
  
"Um, I guess so." Lily said feeling awkward.  
  
"Good thing too. You're a cute couple." She said with wider smile. "I'll be back with your coffees." She left, not giving James or Lily a chance to set her straight.  
  
"Coffee? What's that?" Sirius asked his voice sounding eerie.  
  
"It's a muggle drink. It helps some people wake up in the morning." Lily stated plainly.  
  
"Why couldn't you have givin me some of that this morning!" Sirius said, completely out of charecter.  
  
"What's wrong with your voice?" Ryan asked, a little frighten from Sirius' outburst.  
  
"What, oh yea, um, I guess my voice is a little hoarse. I think I need my coffee." Sirius said, back into his woman's voice.  
  
"Oh, right." Ryan said scooting a slight inch toward Sirius.  
  
Lily and James on the other hand, found this situation extreamly humorous. Both were laughing hard, holding onto the other for support, getting some suspicious looks from other people in the small cafe.  
  
"What's so funny? Or do you just like to laugh as a couple?" Sirius asked, putting an imphasis on 'couple'.  
  
This shut up both Lily and James, and they waited quietly for Madame Orozco to come back with their drinks.  
  
Finally Madame orozco retuned with their coffees, and she set them down on the table.  
  
"So how long have you two been going out?" She asked, staring at Lily and James, looking slightly rosy in the cheeks.  
  
"We're not going out!" James and Lily said in unison.  
  
"Sorry, I just kind of assumed by the way..." she said in an appolgetic tone.  
  
"By the way we what?" Lily asked, softening her tone.  
  
"Well, you two are sitting kind of close, and you two were laughing like a couple, and I don't know, you give out a couple vibe." She answered, leaving right away  
  
"Couple vibe? That's ridiculous." Lily said scooting away from James, noticing that their elbows were touching.  
  
"Yea, I know. Who would have thought of a more stupid thing?" James answered.  
  
"Come on, I'm not that thirsty any more." Lily said, jumping out of her seat, and grabbing Sirius by the arm.  
  
"Ow, your hurting me." Sirius complained, back in his regular voice.  
  
"I want this day to end now." Lily said angrily.  
  
"But deary, don't you remeber, this is a dare, and you're joining us!" Sirius said back in his girl voice, as James and Ryan came up behind them.  
  
"Where should we go now?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Why don't we go to a play, because that would just make me day!" Trying to show the sarcasim in the sentence with his girly voice.  
  
"Great idea! There's a play going on over in the Three Broomsticks!" Ryan said bolting out the door, dragging Sirius along with him.  
  
"We better go catch up." James said as him and Lily bolted out the door too.  
  
They reached the Three Broomsticks, all out of breath, rushing inside. "Look the play, its starting!" Ryan yelled as they found some empty seats.  
  
The three Broomsticks had been redecorated for the play. The floor was levitated slightly showing a platform, The tables had been removed, and the seats were arranged to look more like it would in a muggle theatre.  
  
Ryan sat on the edge of the row, next to Sirius, and Lily next to him, and then James. The play was about a tragic beast, who fell in love with a beautiful girl in a local village. This beast was really the blacksmith for the village. But once a month he would hide in the forest for a week, as he took the beast form. Although even as a beast he still had a warm and caring heart. The people of the village never understood what this kind man had to go through. Only the village beauty, his love, ever stood up for the blacksmith. Yet he knew nothing of it. He deeply loved her, but couldn't utter a word of it to her, in fear of what she might think. Untill eventually he was forced to run for his life as he heard the villagers were attempting to kill him. Little did he know, he had been poisoned already. As the man was inches away from death, his one came to his side. He admitted his feelings for her and shared a kiss showing their love for eachother. As death was about to over come him, true love's first kiss gave him the strength to survive.  
  
"This is such a sweet play." Lily said as she watched onto the show.  
  
"Yea, real sweet." Sirius murmered saracstically.  
  
Ryan looked over at Sirius, who to him was Susie. And slowly put his arm around Sirius' shoulder. Sirius looked at him with a look of pure disgust on his face.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Sirius asked Ryan, with a sturn look on his face.  
  
"Um, well, I just thought I might-"  
  
"Well, don't think anything ever like that again!" Sirius almost yelled in his ear.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that-"  
  
"Forget it!" Sirius yelled jumping up, and leaving.  
  
"Come on Lily, we have to go get him!" James said grabbing lily and pulling her out of the theatre, as the beauty and the man (beast) were sharing a kiss, and about to learn he was going to live.  
  
"Where's he going?" Lily asked, a little annoyed she couldn't finish the play.  
  
"To the Shrieking Shack most likely." James said letting go of lily's wrist to let the feeling leave his hands.  
  
"I'm not going there, it's haunted." Lily said stopping in the middle of the road.  
  
"Oh come on! I've been there tons of times! It's not haunted." James said trying to persuade Lily.  
  
"Then what are all those howls that people say they've heard?" Lily asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"I would have thought, you could have guessed that!" james said, looking over toward the Shreiking Shack.  
  
"Well, I haven't. So who is it making all that noise?" Lily asked annoyed.  
  
"Remus! Now let's go!" James said dragging her up to the doors of the Shack.  
  
Lily felt a little stupid as she walked in through the doors, and into a very dusty room.  
  
"Sirius!" James yelled, hearing his voice echo back to him.  
  
"What!" Sirius yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Come on! Don't be like that sirius, Ryan didn't mean anything by it!" Lily said as she walked up the steps, dust flying behind her.  
  
Lily walked into a room, with a very dusty small matress in it, and Sirius sitting on it, looking angry.  
  
"But, that was disgusting!" Sirius said, " I have no idea, how you girls do that."  
  
"Sirius, WE actually like it. But don't worry, its a good thing you don't." Lily said sitting besdie him on the bed.  
  
James walked into the room with them. "Come on you guys. I'm tired, you want to go back?"  
  
"Sure do! I have to get out of these clothes!" Sirius said jumping up, and running back down the stairs.  
  
"Come on, let's go too." James said helping her up.  
  
--Back at Hogwarts--  
  
Once Lily, James, and Sirius were back to the common room, Sirius bolted up stairs to take another shower and change into his clothes.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to go to the Heads' room." Lily said starting to leave back through the portrait.  
  
"Wait! What heads room?" James asked.  
  
"Are you serious James?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yea, I never heard about any room for just the heads." James said exasperated.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you. I haven't been there yet either." She said heading out the portrait.  
  
Lily walked down a few flights of stairs, and across some corridors, until she stopped at a knight.  
  
"Hello, Miss Evans." The armor said bowing down. "Password?"  
  
"Um, now what did Dumbledore say it was? Oh yea! Heads House!" Lily said.  
  
The knight stepped aside and allowed them access to a door. Lily pushed the door open, to find a beautiful room inside.  
  
The room had soft velvety deep red carpet. It had many windows covered with golden curtains. A large fire place was set infront of a red couch, with gold trimmings. The walls had been painted gold, and many portraits of other heads hung there. And right in the middle of the floor was the Gyrffindor symbol.  
  
"Wow!" Lily said in awe as she took up every detail of the room in. "Oh look!" Lily said moving toward one of the Portraits. "It's the first heads! Alexandor and Cassandra."  
  
"I almost forgot my parents were heads." james said softly as he walked toward a picture.  
  
Lily came and stood beside him, looking very closely at the two people in front of her. "He looks exactly like you, except his eyes are brown." Lily said remebering the strange effect thaat staring into James' eyes did to her.  
  
"Yea, every Potter man has looked exactly like their father." James said, moving his attention toward his mother.  
  
"She's beautiful." Lily said beside him, looking over toward there too.  
  
"Yea. You know, they hated eachother for a long time before they hooked up."   
  
"Really? That's odd, but in a way sort of like a fairy tale. You know the ones muggles read to their kids." Lily said sitting down in front of the fire.  
  
"Well, sort of, I guess." James said sitting beside her on the couch. "So got any brothers and sisters besides Petunia?"  
  
"Nope, no one else." lily said kind of dissapointed.  
  
"Your parents must have been real flower people." James said a little sarcastic.  
  
"Well, my dad thought that there was nothing more precious then a flower. So first came Petunia Daisy Evans, and then Lily Rose Evans." Lily said.  
  
Lily looked up into James' eyes, and saw once she had said 'Rose', a little tinge of pain could be seen in them. "I'm so sorry James." Lily whispered, looking away from his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You know, you reminded me a lot of Rose." James said.   
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, Rose always had this fighter in her, and didn't let any one step on her. I saw her pick fights with guys that would have beaten me in. And then, she had eyes just like yours. They were the most beautiful green in the world. You know, that's part of the reason I fought with you so much during fourth year."  
  
Lily looked a little embaressed, but listened to the rest of James' tale. "I don't get it."  
  
"Well, it sounds stupid, but I was mad at you. For even reminding me slightly of my sister. And I hated you because you got to live and my sister had to die. I still feel bad about ever thinking that." James said staring into the fire. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry James. I assure you that there has been a time where I just wanted you to die too." Lily said. "But I guess you changed my mind."  
  
"And you changed mine." he whispered.  
  
"James, I don't know if I can ever be like you." Lily whispered as she placed her head on James' shoulder.  
  
"Why would you want to?" James said smelling the aroma Lily's hair sent.  
  
"Your just so strong." Lily said, feeling herself drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Um, I think that's from Quiditch."  
  
"No, no, I don't mean like that." Lily said, noticing James lieing down slowly.  
  
Lily now had her head rested on James' chest, she could hear his heart beat, as his chest went up and down slightly.  
  
"What do you mean then?" James asked, resisting the tempation to stroke her hair.  
  
"I don't know of I could ever have the strength to talk about, well you know, like you can talk about your sister." Lily said softly, closing her eyes, feeling the warmth on her face causing her drowsiness.  
  
"Don't worry, in no time, the pain will slowly go away. It just takes time." James whispered into her ear, as he heard Lily's breathing become heavier.  
  
James stared at Lily's sleeping form, not daring to move her. "accio blanket." James whispered. A red silky blanket flew over to his hand, and he wrapped both of them with it.  
  
"Good night Lily." James said, stroking her soft red hair, that shimmered from the light of the dancing flames.   
  
"Night James." Lily mumbled, still asleep.  
  
James rested his head on the arm rest, and closed his eyes too. "I think I'm in love with you." James whispered, before he fell asleep just like Lily had.  
  
*Well, that was my longest chapter EVER! But I said it was going to be. I hope you guys liked it. And no cliffie! Are you happy? I hope so. Do you guys like longer chapters then the shorter ones? Well tell me in a review. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Next Chapter: Well, I don't exactly know. Well yea, bye! 


	22. waking up the next mroning

(Well, well, I don't own Harry Potter, you caught me! But if I did, Sirius wouldn't be the one to go through that viel!)  
  
Now onto the thanking of people who review~  
  
Red-Tears - Okay, threatening me now, eh? With a frying Pan? Well, it worked! And yah! You're alive! Just keep letting me know you're alive with a few reviews, okay? Well, thanks fore reviewing!  
  
Bridget - There you are! I was wondering if you might review soon. but anyways, thanks for doing so! I know, I kind of feel bad about making Sirius go through with that date. But I kind of feel worse for Ryan. I mean he had no idea, he was dating a guy! And I agree, Lily and james are the best couple out of the ones I've made up, well, of coarse I didn't make them up, but you get the idea. And I didn't mind your bits of spanish and german, they were muy interesante! And yes, Ryan will eventually find out. So longer is better? Okay, I'll work off that. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusBlackJamesRemus - Thanks! I hope I like the Lord of the Rings too. But whenever I hear that name I ALWAYS think the Lord of the Flies. have you read it? Not that good, actually kind of disgusting. Well, if its anything like Harry Potter, then I'm sure I'll like it! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you update some of your stories soon.  
  
Limbo_gal - I know what you mean. I hate it when Lily and James are at eachothers throats one minute and the next they're snogging! Its too wierd for me. But I don't want to get them together too soon, because, where would be the story in that? And I don't think you'll ever have to worry about my chapters coming out a month later. it will always be ASAP.  
  
Antoniaeast - Check out chapter 16, Asking out. That is where Lily finds out about James being an animagus, and she has known about Remus being a werewolf. I'm glad you liked the ending, I had been thinking of how to end the story, and I kept thinking about Lily and James in it. But the last line was my favorite. And I'm glad the new title you like. I was thinking for a long time about it.  
  
Lis - Hey, Lis! Thanks for reviewing my story! I always like it when I get reviews from new people! Well, hope you keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Amiliaya - I'm glad you like that I'm taking Lily and James' relationship kind of slow. I don't want to rush anything. It would be too odd. I don't like it when authors change Lily and James' feelings about eachother in a snap. My parents decided to make my name a little diffrent too. My brother and sister got the normal name and they stuck me with the uncommon one that everyone mispronounces!  
  
Ronaholic - The last line I wrote was my favorite. I thought it would be sweet if I said it like that at the end of such a hetic day. Well, I thiink I might go with the you liking longer chapters thing. Usually I write around 3,000 words but the last one was around 5,000. Hope you will review again!  
  
March Madness - Do you really think I'm the best writer? I mean besides J.K. and all those people who have publishe books? I'm glad you think I have Lily and James perfect. This is how I always pictured them. I think some people make Lily too slutty and James too stupid. Well, thanks for reading my story, and I hope you review it again for this chapter!  
  
Vanilla*chai 501 - I updated ASAP! I'm glad this chapter was good. Have any of my other chapters been bad? And I didn't write that as a sarcastic remark, but as an actual question. Well, thanks for reviewing again! Hope you will for this chappie too!  
  
Peeves'twinsister - I'm sorry, I had NO IDEA that your name was Jill, or I would have never ever used it for the slut. It's not like I don't like people named Jill, one of my closet friends was named Jill. I only used it because that name was used on TV. So I'm really sorry about that! But thanks for reviewing.  
  
ShawdowFox991 - Nice to see your review again! And I'll try really hard to make my chapters longer then they were before. Don't worry. I usually wrote around 3000 but my last one was more of a 5000. So thanks for reading, and reviewing! Hope you will again!  
  
meeeeeeeee - Well, i'm glad that Someone appreciates me updating faster then most authors! I hope you're enjoying this story, and please review again!  
  
shortywithbrains - that was a lot of 'yays!' but thats okay, cause I like to say yay a lot. I'm glad you thought Sirius' date was funny, because i tried to make it that way. But turns out that I'm a lot funnier when I don't think about being funny. Especially when I'm sarcastic. Well, thanks for reviewing again shorty!  
  
Panda10s - Hyperness is the spiffiness of it all. Well, I'll try to update as fast I can like always, except I'll always try to make the chapters longer. Well, thanks for reviewing again, my hyper panda reviewer!  
  
Dee Ann - I tried to make the ending as shweet as possible. I'm glad people liked it. My favorite part was at teh very very end. Sometimes I just keep writing and writing, and I have a very vague idea of what I'm typing. Then i read it over, and i think, 'did I really write something like that?' That's kind of how this story happened. Well thanks for reviewing!  
  
natalie - I know, I know, I'm not that good with the whole relationship thing. Its less fun to write too. But don't worry, Cat and Sirius are going to get a little more interseting later on.  
  
James's - I know, go james! He's such a sweet heart. Well, thanks for reviewing my story! I hope you will again! Cya!  
  
grr-krissy-grr - I hope I updated soon enough for you! This chapter was extreamly hard to write! It was a really bad case of writers block! But I hope all those bad thoughts are gone! I hope you review again for the next chapter!  
  
Rosebeth - I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry! Now let me tell you what happened. See when I'm writing my story, I think that you guys have read it already. See I wasn't going to change the title untill AFTER you guys read chapter 21. But stupid me thought you already knew, so I changed it! I'm so sorry! And I'm glad you liked my ending! It was my favorite part to write! And once again I'm extreamly sorry about the title thing. Should I change it back for a while? Well, thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Tanydwr - Thanks for reviewing! And I'm sorry I kept confusing people with the change of name! Should I change it back? I mean only just for a little while! But I'm glad you figured it out! And I see every one likes my truth or dares, so I think I'll put in one for the next chapter maybe! Well, thanks for reviewing, and I really do hope you review again! SO keep reading!  
  
Now onto the story!  
  
Chapter 22: The morning after  
  
Lily slowly opened her eyes, to find she was wrapped around a large silky blanket, and the arms of James Potter, although she had yet to find out about that.  
  
She stared out into the dead fire for a moment, not realizing all wasn't normal. She closed her eyes again rembering it only being Sunday, and laid on her other side, facing away from the fireplace. Inside Lily felt warmer then she had ever been, and happier too. She didn't know why she couldn't stop smiling, until she opened her eyes.  
  
'What's this?' Lily thought, running her hand along James' sweater. 'That's odd, it doesn't look like it'd be part of the couch.' Lily lifted her head to find James staring down at her.  
  
"James!!" Lily yelped falling onto the ground.  
  
"Lily, are you alright?" James asked, leaning over the side of the couch to see if Lily was okay.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" Lily asked, feeling her cheeks going rosier.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you, you looked exhuasted from yesterday." James said, knowing it wasn't the complete truth. The complete truth would have been she looked tired, and he just loved holding her in his arms.  
  
"Um, well, thanks, I think so." Lily said getting up off the floor, and walking over toward a small table.  
  
"You hungry?" James asked.  
  
"Yea, you have no idea. I didn't really eat much yesterday."  
  
"Want some breakfast?"  
  
"I do, but I'm not really in the mood to go walk down to the Kitchen or the Great Hall." Lily mumbled resting her head on the table.  
  
"Well, we don't have to go anywhere. My mum was teaching me how to cook with only your wand. But its kind of hard, you want to see if i can?" James said getting up from the couch and moving to sit beside Lily at the table.  
  
"Sure." Lily said hearing her stomach growl slightly.  
  
"well, here it goes." James said to himself as he pointed his wand at the table. James muttered a spell under his breath. To his surprise, edible food appeared. In front of Lily there was a bowl of cereal, a muffin, a glass of milk, and to his embaressment a glass vase with a single white lily.  
  
Lily's hunger got the best of her as she dug into her cereal, not noticing her beatiful flower. As Lily finished up from her food, she looked up to find the vase. Lily gentaly picked up the flower, and held it gracefully in her hand. Lily admired the flower for a moment before looking up at james, who was slightly pink.  
  
"It's beautiful." Lily whispered staring deeply in James' eyes.  
  
"Um, yea, it is. Can't believe I managed to produce one." James said nervously staring at the flower that she had placed onto the table.  
  
"James, um..." Lily said moving her gaze away from James' eyes.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Well, uh..." Lily said as the flower fell silently to the floor.  
  
James gave her a quick smile, and leant down to pick it up. As he held the flower in his hands, he could smell the wonderful aroma it left. James looked up from the flower, over to Lily who was looking uneasy.  
  
"Here." James said scooting over closer to her, and softly tucking the flower behind her ear with a loose strand of hair.  
  
When James hand grazed her cheek, Lily's heart gave a jolt of nervousness, and her cheek felt warm.   
  
"There, all better." James said queitly, looking away from her eyes.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yea." he responded making circles with his finger on the table. "What is it?"  
  
James looked up into her eyes, and she felt like her question had already been answered. "James, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but have you ever made a love potion or anything like that?"  
  
James gave her a puzzled look as he responded, "No. Why?"  
  
"Just um, curious I guess." Lily said as she moved over toward the window.  
  
"Oh, okay." James said as he saw her pull back the curtains around it, and looked out into the Hogwarts' grounds.  
  
For a long time Lily gazed out the window and out past the Forbidden Forest, almost forgetting James was in the room too, but she was so caught up in her thoughts. 'This is horrible. I sounded so stupid. Of coarse he's never made a love potion. Besides he hates potions! There has to be another reason he makes me feel the way I do around him. Maybe just some odd coincidence. It can't be that I..well...I...I don't know.'  
  
"It looks like its going to rain." James said as he got up from the table to go stand beside Lily.  
  
"Yea, it does." Lily said as she switched her gaze up to the grey clouds above the trees.  
  
"We should get back. What are our friends going to think?" James said.  
  
"You're right! They must be worried! Come on lets go!" Lily said grabbing James' hand and rushing out the door.  
  
"Lily, Lily, calm down! They won't have a have a heart adict!" James reasoned, in an attempt to have her stop, as she was hurting his wrist slightly for squeezing it so tight.  
  
"Heart attack." Lily corrected, still gripping James' hand tightly, as she stopped and panted for breath.  
  
"Oh, well that's wha-"  
  
"Hey James!" A sixth year Hufflepuff inturupted him with his greeting.  
  
"Oh, hey Jason." James replied.  
  
"All right, Lily?" Jason said in a flirtatious tone, directing his attention from James over to Lily.  
  
"I'm fine." Lily said regaining a steady breath.  
  
"So Lily, I was just wondering...that, um....if you might want to...um...." Jason said slowly.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Jason looked around, stalling for time. He looked around with a half nervous face on, as he glanced from James' face, to the floor, to the the ceiling above, over to Lily and James holding hands, over to his own hands, and back over to Lily and James'.  
  
"Are you two, uh....together?" he asked pointing toward them.  
  
In perfect unison, they both turned to glance at their hands clasped together. Then as quick as a bullet, Lily and James jumped away from one another, turning crimson in the cheeks.  
  
"That wasn't what it looked like." Lily said shuffling her feet nervously.  
  
"Yea, Lily's right, there's a perfectly good reason why we were like that." James added.  
  
"Um, I'm sure there is. But to be frank, I feel VERY uncomfortable here and I think I should leave right away. So nice chatting with you, and bye!" Jason said scurring off down the corridor.  
  
"Come on let's go." Lily said dully, walking toward the portrait that led to the Gyriffondor tower.  
  
As they walked into the common room, they found five of their friends there.  
  
"There you are." Remus exclaimed in a parent type voice.  
  
"Yea, here we are." Lily said feeling exhuasted, as she sat beside Maria on the couch.  
  
"Lils, where'd you get the flower?" Maria asked, removing it from behind her ear.  
  
"Oh, that. Well, James sorta produced it." Lily said in a shocked-nervous way, having forgotton about it.  
  
"Wait, you're saying that james produced that flower?" Sirius asked with a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
Lily nodded slowly, confused about where he was going with this.  
  
"How sweet! A lily for LILY!" Sirius teased, punching James in the arm in a brotherly sort of way.  
  
"Yea, we all get it, Sirius!" James said a little upset.  
  
Sirius' face went from humorous to insulted. Whenever a Marauder would address the other by their birth-givin name, it would usually be implied that he were very annoyed or angry with said person.   
  
"Well! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the..the..well, I don't know really. Speaking of, where DID you fall asleep last night?" Sirius asked forgetting his anger with his best friend.  
  
"I fell asleep on the couch." James said quietly, hoping for no further explanation. James would have replied by saying he came into their dorm late last night, and woke up before any of the other Marauders did, but unluckily for him, Sirius was probably the only person who was able to tell if he was lieing or not.  
  
"Yea, and where were you last night?" Cat asked, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"I fell asleep in the Heads' room." Lily said very truthfully.  
  
"Oh, you did, did you?" Remus said, with a look in his eyes, that made it seem like he knew something that no one else did.  
  
"Yes." Lily said plainly. "I'll see all you guys later. I'm going." Lily said without another word.  
  
"Wonder where she's going." Peter stated, after she had left.  
  
"Yea, me too." whispered James to himself.  
  
"Well, who's going to go after her?" Cat asked.  
  
"Why do we have to go after her?" Peter said.  
  
"Well, I've seen her like this before, and it's best that we go talk to her before she says or does saomething to embaress herself." replied Cat.  
  
"How are we going to decide?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Draw straws?" Maria suggested.  
  
"Fine with me." said James as he went to go get something that they could cut up.  
  
He came over with six matches in hand and cut them all into diffrent sizes. "Okay, who ever picks the shortest one, goes after Lily." He said as he grasped the matches in his hand.  
  
Slowly one by one, everyone chose a stick, and five yells of excitement were heard with a saddened voice too.  
  
"Great. Just great." A sarcastic tone was heard.  
  
"Well, you want to go for a walk?" Sirius asked Cat.  
  
"Sure." She responded and headed out the portrait hole.  
  
--On the Hogwarts grounds--  
  
"So why'd you want to go for a walk?" Cat asked Sirius slowly as they walked along Hogwart's castle.  
  
"No particualr reason, just wanted some time with you." He replied.  
  
Before Cat was able to respond a tall Ravenclaw had walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Cat!" he said, completely ignoring the fact that Sirius was present.  
  
"Yea?" Cat replied to who she reconized as Ben.  
  
"I was just curious, if you might want to, you know?" Ben replied.  
  
"What are you saying?" Sirius inturupted.  
  
"Oh, hello." Ben answered bored.  
  
"Are you hitting on my girlfriend?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Ben said in a childish tone.  
  
Sirius was extreamly upset again, and no one wants to mess with an upset Sirius. "You know, I keep having more and more problems with you Ravenclaws."  
  
"And? Whatcha gonna do about it?" Ben said, apparently not frightened of Sirius.  
  
"This!" He yelled before sending a punch into Ben's stomach.  
  
"Sirius stop!" cat yelled pushing him off.  
  
"He has it coming!" Sirius insisted as he was about to hit Ben again, who was on the grass, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Go now, you stupid perv!" Cat yelled at Ben, before he ran off back into the castle.  
  
"What got into you?" Cat asked as she sat on a bench with Sirius.  
  
"What do you mean ME? It's him who was acting like that!" Sirius said stubornly.  
  
"Sirius, I could have handled that." She said calmly.  
  
"Well, what did he think I was going to do? Just let him hit on you?"  
  
"No, but, I'm sure he wasn't expecting you to actually hit him." cat said.  
  
"Jerk had it coming." Sirius pouted.  
  
"Sirius, maybe...maybe...maybe we..." Cat began slowly.  
  
"We what?" Sirius said going into a more serious tone.  
  
"Sirius, this sort of thing is what I didn't want to happen! Maybe we moved too fast."  
  
If it would have been any other girl in the world who had said that sentenced directed to him, he would have been furious and begun screaming untill his head hurt. But it was diffrent, it was Cat, so he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do.  
  
"You really think so?" Sirius said after a few moments.  
  
"Well, maybe we should be friends just a little while longer. I'm not saying I don't still fancy you or anything, its just, I can't deal with this right now." Cat said softly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius said, noticing that there was a lot more to her problems then just him.  
  
"It's my, um, its my father." She whispered, feeling a tear beginning to form.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I sound pathetic, because there are a LOT more problems that are worse then mine. It's just.."  
  
"Just what?" Sirius said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Well, you see, my parents they have been fighting a lot lately, and I never really knew why. Untill my mother told me a few days ago in a letter."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My father! He confessed to her that he has had a mistress for the past year!" Cat said unbelieving. "I mean, of all people, I would have never guessed that my father would be the one to cheat on his wife, my mother!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, their divorcing aren't they?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, and that's not even the worst of it. He's marrying that woman!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"That's the worst part, during Christmas break! And he wants me to come!"  
  
"Are you gonna?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know." Cat said as she stood up from the bench.  
  
"Look, Cat, I'll wait for you if I have to. And if this is what you really want, I guess we can be just friends for a while longer." Sirius said trying to give her some good news.  
  
"Thanks. You have no idea how I'm stressing about this." Cat replied, as he stood up to hug her.  
  
"No problem at all. I'd do anything for you." Sirius said as he hugged her tightly.  
  
--Astronomy Tower--  
  
Lily quietly walked up the stairs that led to the tall tower. As she finally reached the top she took a deep breath of the crisp fall air and thought to her self as she looked up at the grey clouds above. 'I haven't been here in a long time. Not since James and I - there I go again! I can't even spend five minutes with out his face coming to mind, or me thinking about him! This is so frustrating!' Lily said as she sat on the wall and looked down below her at the few people out that day.  
  
Then a couple walking caught her attention. 'That's Sirius and Cat!' Lily pondered as she continued to watch them walk slowly next to the tower.  
  
(A/N: Okay, this is happening during Cat and Sirius' part, so don't get confused!)  
  
She watched as they talked quietly to one another, but were inturupted by a certain guy that had walked up to them.  
  
It seemed normal at first, untill she saw Sirius and Ben get into a heated discussion, and a fist was thrown through the air.  
  
Lily gasped as she saw Ben colapse onto the ground clutching his stomach from pain. He bolted back up to the castle and ran inside.  
  
Then she saw Sirius and cat walk over toward a bench to sit down. She could barely make out what they were talking about, untill Cat began talking louder and more upset.  
  
"My father! He confessed to her that he has had a mistress for the past year!" Lily heard her say, "I mean, of all people, I would have never guessed that my father would be the one to cheat on his wife, my mother!"  
  
Then Sirius said something faintly, and she heard Cat in an almost yelling voice, answer, "Yes, and that's not even the worst of it. He's marrying that woman!" Lily heard Cat say again.  
  
She felt horrible she had been listening as soon as she heard, "That's the worst part, during Christmas break! And he wants me to come!"  
  
"I had no idea." Lily whispered to herself, stepping off the wall and away from the scene below.  
  
"Lily?" A voice said from the stairs.  
  
"Yea?" Lily respnded as she stared once again at the clouds above.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lily heard them move from the stairs over to the wall. "Hey, is that Cat and Sirius?"  
  
"You guessed it." Lily said thinking about how Cat had never told her about her parents before. 'Well, I never told her about what happened to me. So I shouldn't expect so much from other people.' She thought as her friend stood beside her.  
  
"Remus, what are you doing here?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Well, I wanted to see if you were all right." he replied.  
  
"Remus, why'd you really come out here?" Lily asked not satisfied with his last answer.  
  
"Okay, I was forced to. But still I wanted to check if you were all right. I mean, you've been sorta.."  
  
"Sorta what?" She questioned him.  
  
"Well, not your self." Remus said shyly.  
  
"How?" Lily rounded on him.  
  
"Well, you see, right now, you're acting like yourself. But when your around us, in particular James, you get all jittery and well-"  
  
"Are you imlying that I fancy James or something?" Lily said angrily.  
  
"Well," Remus said staring at her empression, and made the smarter choice, "...no. I was just wondering if there was anything that you wanted to talk about."  
  
As Remus said this a little voice tugged in the back of her mind, repeatedly saying, "James."  
  
"No, I'm fine, honestly. I just wanted some fresh air." She replied.  
  
"Well, if you're sure I'm going to go have some lunch okay?"  
  
"I told you, I'm okay. Go, go eat!" Lily insisted.  
  
--At lunch--  
  
"Hey Maria, where's everyone else?' remus asked her as he sat across from her at the long table.  
  
"Peter just left, Cat and Sirius are out somewhere, and James really didn't feel like eating. SO how'd it go with Lily?" asked Maria.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I think she's okay, its just, I feel she wants to say something but can't." Remus said serving himself some food.  
  
"I know what you me-"  
  
"Hey Remus!" A sixth year Hufflepuff inturupted.  
  
"Hey Hannah! Long time no see!" Remus greeted her, as she sat down beside him.   
  
Hannah was a cute blonde with sea blue eyes, and was known to be friends with many people.  
  
"Hannah this is Maria. Maria this is Hannah." Remus introduced them.  
  
"Nice to meet you." They both said in unison.  
  
"So how do you know Remus?" Maria asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh, well last year he helped me with some charms stuff, and we've been friends ever since." She responded.  
  
"Oh." Maria said, the word 'friends' echoing in her head.  
  
For a moment Remus and hannah chatted, before she departed back to her friends.  
  
"So, is she the one?" maria asked quietly.  
  
"What do you mean,'the one'?" Remus said confused.  
  
"Well, you know, you said that you fancied one of your friends, and I was wondering, is she the friend you were talking about."  
  
"Hannah? Oh, no. Hannah and I are friends, but she's not my type." Remus said before taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Well, then about this mystery girl, what's she like?" Maria asked some what nervous.  
  
"She's kind, caring, smart, wonderful, graceful, and funny." Remus said not daring to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Well, now that I know her personality, what's she look like?"  
  
"Well, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever set my eyes on."  
  
"Oh no, the details are overwhelming me!" Maria said sarcastically. "I meant what does she actually look like, in hair color, eye color."  
  
"Well, she, um, hi James!" Remus said thankful to see his friend.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to eat." Maria said, upset that she didn't know something about how Remus' crush looked like.  
  
"I decided I wanted to eat." James said simply as he sat by James. "So what's up with Lily?"  
  
"Nothing much. She's fine. Nothing wrong, or at least nothing wrong that I could find." Remus replied, enjoying the change in topic.  
  
"That's good." James said taking a bite of his food.  
  
The rest of their meal was spent talking quietly amoungst one another, while Maria sat quietly wondering who this girl might be. Not guessing that she just might be her.  
  
*Well, that was chapter 22! It was SO hard to write! I had no idea what it was going to be about. Then I had to delete the WHOLE chapter, because I wasn't satisfied with it. So I hope that this was okay, and REVIEW! Thanks much!  
  
Next chapter: Okay, I won't spoil it, but I already know what its going to be called! 


	23. Raining realizations

(I'm sick of this! I'm not writing that i don't own whatever J.K. thought of! Oops, guess I just did. Well, you get the point, I don't)  
  
Now onto my thanks. Oh, an Sorry if I didn't get to everyone's reviews! But there were sooo many! i think around 50 or 60! And I was getting a cramp!  
  
eedd13 - I was wondering why you were writing with '-' and not spaces. Well I hope that got fixed. I'll try to read any of your stories, but right now I feel like I'm even too busy to write my own. Well thanks for reading, and I hope you review some more!  
  
Vanilla*chai 501 - Thanks so much! You're the first person that has said that I can take my time writing my next chapter! So thanks! And don't worry, Lily will admit it to herself soon. If you haven't noticed, I like to take these types of things slowly. And thanks again, I sometimes think that my ideas and writing really suck. Because I like to put a lot of dialouge. Well, anyways, thanks for reviewing again!   
  
Prongslover - Well, that settles it. I will attempt to make my chapters longer! But I'm happy people are liking my new name. It took me forever to think of it. Well, thanks for reviewing again! I hope you're liking it so far, and review again!  
  
March Madness - Well, I was going to delete that exact chapter. See I had it going a different way, it was very different from the one you read before. But moving on, I guess I could write this chapter as fast as could for Christmas! So I started after I got my first review. Well, Fabiola, I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter! And please read and review more!  
  
J.E.A.R. Potter - I would have been extremely annoyed if I were in Maria's position. Not knowing his horrible! I mean, my friends get mad at me when I have to be right about everything! And its worst when I don't know everything! Well, thanks for giving another review!  
  
J.E.A.R. Potter - I know, poor poor Lily. But I guess that's okay that she didn't hear him. I mean, eventually she will find out that James is madly in love with her, and she's madly in love with him. Thanks for reviewing again! And hope you will some more!  
  
Catherine24 - Well, I'm happy to hear that I'm actually doing good work! I hope you'll like my story as it goes along! And please review some more! and, um, well, I don't know what else, but read and review!  
  
Acorn - I know exactly what you're talking about. When you find one of those stories that you just can't stop reading it! I found some like that, and I get very disappointed when it takes a whole month or even five months for that matter, to update just one chapter. Well, I'm glad you love my story, and yah, I'm awesome! J/K. But thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  
  
FrankieBGoode - I know, I know, especially in the beginning of my story, I have a LOT of spelling errors. But I guess I don't mind that much. Well, I hope you will enjoy the rest of my story! And thanks!  
  
peeves'twinsister - Well, I'm glad that I am forgiven about the whole naming the slut Jill, thing. But, you'll see how I might make it up to you, that is later on in the story! I don't want to spoil to much, so I'm saying anything else! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
horsiegirl - I hope that I updated soon enough to your liking. It usually doesn't take that long for me to update my story. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you will again!  
  
sea-my-eyes - Well, I know, I am making a lot of stupid little mistakes that I really shouldn't be, but I do anyways. Not on purpose though! But I'm glad its still good even with them! I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Sea-my-eyes - Okay, okay! I hear you, alright I understand! I will spell check my stuff! I've heard it enough from you that I get it! Happy now? I'm going over all my stuff, and I'm fixing it! Oh, and I'll add some more order of Phoenix stuff. I was planning on it too. So don't worry, this story won't completely go marysue or whatever you called it.  
  
alysia - I am in denial about Sirius' death too! I will not believe that he died! HE just fell through the veil, that's all. harry will save him in the 6th book. Or at least, thats what i think will happen. Well, I hope I wrote the next chapter fast enough, for me to be your new friend. J/K. Glad you're liking it so far! And review again!  
  
Ronaholic - He is not dead! just, well, in a veil! I'm glad you like my version of seventeen year old Sirius. I pictured him like this, and I thought he was cute. So thanks for reviewing again! Keep doing it!  
  
Shawdowfox991 - Yah, I have great work? I've heard good, but not great. So thanks, I'm happy to know that someone thinks its great! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Spirit of Elements - I'm so happy that people keep telling me that my chapters are great! It brings a smile on my face. So does every one reviewing! And its enjoyable? Sometimes I think I write about some boring stuff, but I might be wrong! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Dee Ann - I know, that I don't make some of my chapters funny, and this is supposed to be part humor too. So I'll try to work on that. But at least you love it! Well, thanks for reading and reviewing again! It means a lot to me.  
  
Happysnakes rule - Before I start to say anything! You're right, Happy snakes do rule! And I can't wait to see PoA too. But you haven't heard who's going to be Sirius? Its like this guy names Gary Oldman. I think I've seen a couple of pictures of him. But they gave him this weird mustache thingy. So I'm sad to report, that they did not do Sirius justice. Oh, and about the question with the 'how long is this gonna be?' thing. I have no idea! If enough people tell me they want me to go on for a long time, then of coarse I will! Maybe even until Lily and James die. And do you really think I could be a fantasy writer? I've always wanted to be a writer, but I don't know if i could do it that well. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you will some more!  
  
Little Winky - One of the best? Honestly? My story? Okay, I'll stop with all the questions. But I'm glad it is. And I'll try my hardest to keep up to my expectations as good work! Well, thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you will this time again!  
  
Shortywithbrains - Woohoo? That might just work! Okay, I think I'll follow you in your act with no more yahs! I think I might use a different word as well. So yip pee! You reviewed! I'm glad this chapter was good, and keep reviewing!  
  
Person - Ummm...Well, I don't exactly know what to tell you about your review. It um, kinda confused me. But thanks for reading!  
  
Limbo_gal - Well, thanks! Life isn't supposed to be perfect. And Lily and James weren't supposed to be perfect in the beginning. They both hated each other to death, and that really wouldn't have made a perfect couple, now would it? So, um, I guess thanks for reviewing again! And keep reading!  
  
Carolyn - It made you're day? Now that's something I don't get to hear that often. So thanks! I hope that you're liking my story, and that you'll keep reading and reviewing it too. So um, well, thanks, and bye!  
  
Diana - Okay, okay, I hear you on this one. I understand that all of you are VERY annoyed with me for not telling you the secret. So here it goes: Lily saw __________ be killed. There! Now fill in the blank! And I'm sorry i couldn't do it for you, but you will find out about it very soon. Oh, and same thing goes for the whole Lily realizing her true feelings thing. So thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Tomato Beatles Fan - Um, well, I'm glad that my story amuses you. Thanks for reading it and reviewing too! And um, keep doing it please!  
  
Rinkrat164 - Sure, I'd be happy to send you an e-mail when I update my story! It'd be no problem at all. I'm glad you like my story enough that you want to keep reading it! I hope you'll review next time too!  
  
Kawaii Tomoyo Hiiragizwa - Well, thanks! I want to be a writer too. Do you have any stories on fanfiction? Because, if you do I'd want to know. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you will again!  
  
LibranQueen103 - I know, I'm very sorry about all my spelling mistakes. Right now I'm reading over it, and fixing all of them with spell check. So I hope it'll be easier to read. But was my story really almost 200 pages?!? I never thought it would ever be the long! I mean I knew eventually I'd get there, but i didn't know I would so soon. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing my story! I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter!  
  
FrankiebGoode - Wow that was a lot of reviews on your part! Well, thanks for them, and thanks for reading my story!  
  
F and G.W. - Well, I'm glad you thought chapter four was funny. And I already know how I'm going to make James and Lily kiss. But it won't be till...wait, i won't say it. But thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Soccergirl6 - WOW! that was a long review! Thanks for it! But moving on, You think my story is really well written? Well, besides all those grammar mistakes and everything else, I'd say its pretty good too. And a fairy tale you say? Well, I do like fairy tales, but I think every one knows that eventually this fairy tale will not be happily ever after. But still, thanks! Your name is Maria? Well, isn't that a coincidence. And don't worry i don't think your lame, I do stuff like that too, wait, does that make me lame? Oh well, I don't care. So Maria, how do you like the pairing with Remus? I wouldn't mind it so much. And um, your welcome? I don't know what to say to the thanks part. Not many people actually thank me! I do it. By the way, thanks for putting me on your fav. lists! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Spirit of elements - I know, lots of people enjoyed chapter 21 being so long. Well, thanks for reviewing, again!  
  
grr-krissy-grr - Do you always review on new chapters? Well, thats a good thing for me, isn't it? Now, I'm going to say it with you..."Update! Updates are our friends...we LOVE updates...UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!!!" Okay, I said it with you! Yah, so I updated!  
  
A.S. - Thanks! And I've never seen 'rocks' spelt, 'rox'. I think I'm going to be using that a lot now! But anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Togarrop - Well, um thanks for the suggestion. And I'd like to add, that Lily and James' story, does not end up happily ever after, for the fact that both were murdered. But I am sorry if I'm taking too long. But I'm glad you love my other chapters! Thanks for reading, and reviewing!  
  
Panda10s - Well, I can tell, SOMEONE was a little hyper in their last review! Not saying that's a bad thing, I'm saying its a GREAT thing! Well, thanks for reviewing again, and I'm glad you liked my ending, I was having trouble with how to end it.  
  
Amiliaya - I know, Lily and James are the cutest together. But i hope you have a lot of fun while you're gone. And I hope I do have a lot of chapters for you to read when you get back! And I'll try to keep up the good work! Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Cheri111 - Well, honestly, if James had given up, then Lily wouldn't have given birth to Harry Potter. And then Harry is the only one who can stop Voldemort, and if he doesn't, then the would might! J/k, but thanks for the review!  
  
Khel-shaye - Yah! Another one loves it! But did it really give you a happy feeling? Smile and all? J/K! But thanks for reviewing again! And keep reading!  
  
Jen Riddle - Three in the morning? Wow, now thats late, just to read my fanfic. Well, I must say I'm honored. But yah! your right two days till Christmas! I hope you are really like this story, and I tried my hardest to get it out before Christmas! So, here it is! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Aurora_borealis - I know, it seems like its tearing every one apart that Lily and James aren't together yet. But don't worry, they will get together! Its okay, that you haven't reviewed for a while! But thanks for doing it now!  
  
Winky55 - I know, I love Lily and James fics! Because people can't really screw them up. But a lot of people have messed up Harry a lot. But thanks for reviewing!  
  
kluvhp - I'm erally sorry! I know I screwed up a lot on this story. But you're right I did put that when maria was thinking, so I might go fix right now. Thanks for telling me, and I'll try yo fix the 'o' thing! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Now onto the story:  
  
Chapter 23: Raining realizations  
  
--Midnight, Lily's dream--  
  
"Come on mum, let's go into this store!" Lily said excitedly, bolting into the old book store.  
  
Her mother giggled slightly to herself, as she followed her daughter inside. "Lily, calm down! They're only books!" Lily's mother said as she saw the pile, in her daughter's arms.  
  
"I know that! But there are just so many!" She said with a large grin plastered onto her face, as she sat down at a near by table, and began reading.  
  
The two sat and chatted about books and so many other things, for what felt like hours to them.   
  
It had been a beautiful afternoon, and Lily with her mother, had gone shopping just the two of them. Lily always loved the days when they were able to do this, it was her alone time with her mother, away from every thing else.  
  
"Where should we go now?" Lily asked as they left through the door.  
  
"Um, I don't know. Where ever you want to go." She replied as they walked down the small road.  
  
"What was that?" Lily said as she heard a few pops.  
  
"I don't know." Her mother said whipping around to check what the noise was.  
  
A few more pops were heard before a young woman began screaming frantically. Then, the sight Lily had feared since she was eleven appeared. Around twenty hooded figures began to run down the small dirt road. "Mom we have to get out of here!" Lily screamed attempting to drag her mother away from the scene before them, with no such luck.  
  
Mrs. Evans stood frozen to the ground, watching green lights pass before her, and the shouts of 'Arvada Kedavra' ringing in her ears.  
  
A Death Eater approached Lily and her mother with a wide evil grin on their face. "Mom! We have to move, we'll be killed!" Lily said as tears began to roll down her face freely. Lily tried desperately to find her wand and protect her mother in any way that she could, but couldn't find it any where.  
  
"Lily, listen to me! Run away! Go get help, I can be a distraction." Her mother said, for the first time, taking her eyes away from what was before her.   
  
"No! I can't le-"  
  
"Now Lily!" Her mother yelled.  
  
Lily gave one last fearful look at the mother she had known, and ran behind a few crates, fresh tears rolling down her face. Lily peeked around the corner, to see her mother being backed up into a corner.  
  
"Where's that little mudblood daughter of yours!?!" The hooded man yelled.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" She replied.  
  
"I know you're Lily Evans mother! Now where'd you hide her!" He screamed.  
  
"I didn't hide her any where! I don't know what you're talking about!" She spat back, very bravely.  
  
Then another Death Eater appeared by his side. "For get it. She knows nothing." he said, his words etched with pure disgust. "She's no use to us."  
  
"Arvada Kedavra!" And with a 'thud' that echoed in her mind for ages, Mrs. Evans fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
There she laid, her mother, the woman that taught her so much, and the person that risked herself to save her daughter. Lily gave her mother one last look, before she disappeared with a faint pop.  
  
Lily woke up in a cold sweat, panting for breath. She had relived that day over and over, but never had it been so clearly.  
  
'I have to leave. Just leave any where. I just have to get away.' Lily sprinted out of her bed and ran down the stairs, from the girls' dormitory. 'But where should I go?' Lily thought pausing to think. "There's no one who'll understand." she whispered to herself, thinking of her two friends sleeping up stairs.  
  
'The only one who could is James. But, I trouble him too much already.' Lily said, as she debated with herself whether or not to turn around and go get him. 'Why does it always have to be James, that I think about. Out of any guy, why James?'  
  
Then, the rain outside caught Lily's attention, and she turned slowly toward the window. Lily didn't know why, but she just wanted to leave. Go outside into the rain, and have it wash all her problems away, like it had when she was 10. Lily gave one last look at the rain stained window, and headed out the portrait.  
  
Lily raced down the corridors, not attempting to be quiet. Although, she knew, if she were caught at this hour, she'd never hear the end of it. But right now, this was the furthest thing from her mind, even as she stepped outside.  
  
--Marauders' room--  
  
The loud pounding of the rain had woken up one of the Marauders with a start. Sirius rubbed his eyes, and gazed out the window, staring down at the lake, where he found a spot of red, sitting under a tree.  
  
'Lily!! What's she doing out there?! I've got to go get her.' Sirius thought as he rushed out of the room, Marauders' map in hand.  
  
As Sirius ran out onto the Hogwarts' grounds, he found that it was very difficult to see anything at all. "Stupid rain!" Sirius said. Sirius quickly transformed into his dog form, hoping that if he couldn't see Lily, that maybe he'd be able to hear or smell her.  
  
Sirius searched around, feeling the rain drops soaking into his fur, making it harder to walk with the extra weight. He shook his body, in an attempt to take the water off, and saw a large tree in front of him, with a crying girl underneath. 'Finally! There she is!' Sirius thought as he ran toward her, forgetting that he still wasn't in his human form.  
  
Lily looked up at the sound of running, to see a large black dog running toward her at great speed. She almost climbed into the tree, but felt like she didn't have to. "Come here, come here." Lily called the dog over to her. "That's a good boy." She began to stroke the large black dog behind the ear.  
  
Although Sirius knew Lily had no idea that his animagus form was a dog, and she probably thought he was some stray, it felt nice to be stroked by Lily, So he gently put his face in her lap, just like most dogs would do, and allowed her to stroke him.  
  
'This dog reminds me of something.' Lily thought, trying to remember where this dog could have came from. Then another flashback to that horrible day appeared in her mind. She remembered seeing a stray dog in the alley, and he was sprinting off before any of it happened. 'I don't care any more I need James!' Lily thought only, to hear that familiar voice speak up again.   
  
*So are you admitting it?* The voice echoed in her mind.  
  
'Admitting what?'   
  
*That you have feelings for a certain James Potter!* The voice said half-laughing.  
  
'I...I...I...' Lily thought.  
  
*What? You're not even denying it?*  
  
'I....'  
  
*Have I won? Are you accepting the fact, that you feel something for him?*  
  
"Yes." Lily whispered disappointed.  
  
Sirius' ears perked up at the sound of her voice, and he gave her a questioning look.   
  
*Good! Now say it.*  
  
"I'm not saying it. I already accepted the fact. Now go away! For good!" Lily half-yelled.  
  
*Not until you say it!* the voice sang.  
  
"Ugh. Fine." Lily said through gritted teeth. "I fancy him, okay?!?!" She screamed out into the rain.  
  
Sirius, couldn't stand it any more. Curiosity was getting the better of him. And as fast as he had become a dog, he changed back.  
  
"You know, they say talking to your self is the first sign of madness?" Sirius said, his head still resting on her lap.  
  
Lily looked slowly down at her lap, with a scared look on her face. "Sirius!?" she shrieked, jumping up shocked, and letting Sirius' head land onto the ground.  
  
"Yep, Lilian. And I really would like to know, who is it that you fancy?" Sirius said, getting up, and rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"What happened to the dog?" Lily, asked, searching the sheets of rain, attempting to avoid his first question.  
  
"Well, what'd he look like?" Sirius said, with an all-knowing smile on his handsome face.  
  
"He had, black hair, just like yours. And...and...and..." Lily said looking over at Sirius.  
  
"Bark, bark?" Sirius said jokingly, as he imitated a dog.  
  
"Oh god, I feel stupid. I should have known better!" Lily said upset with her self, as she sat against the tree's trunk again.  
  
"Don't blame yourself!"   
  
"I am. Every thing about you is just like a bloody dog! I mean, you have your territory marked, are lazy, yet hyper, playful, and loyal. Every one knows that you're loyal to your friends! Look at what you did to that one Ben guy?" She said upset with herself, for not have guessed it sooner. "And your name!" she quickly added.  
  
"Well, now that you have guessed it....who do you fancy?" asked Sirius, with a coy smile.  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about." Lily said, getting up and walking away from the protection from the rain, that the tree had given.  
  
"Oh come on, Lily!!" He screamed after her, as he followed into the rain, and up into the castle again.  
  
"NO!!! Leave me alone!" Lily yelled, as they walked up a flight of stairs.  
  
"Turn left, not right." Sirius said.  
  
"Why?" She said in a cool tone.  
  
"Because, Flich is that way." Sirius said.  
  
"Ugh! How do you know that?" Lily said annoyed.  
  
"Answer my question first." He insisted.  
  
"No." Lily turned to the left, and walked down another corridor.  
  
The whole way back to the Gryffindor tower, was spent arguing about who's question would be answered first.  
  
"For the 50th time! I'm not telling you, and how did you know?" Lily said angrily, stomping up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Sorry, but no can do. But eventually, I will find out. Good night!" Sirius said going up to his own room.  
  
Lily peeked back down the stairs, once she knew Sirius had gone back to bed, and glided back down to the common room. Lily laid on the large red couch, and gazed into the dieing flames. She glanced over toward her watch, to see it was five in the morning. (A/N: One question, if muggle things don't work around Hogwarts, then how come Harry's watch could?)  
  
'Well, that's it. I've done it. Finally have admitted that he actually got to me. After three years, he actually got me to fancy him. Well, that's amazing! At least I don't have to hear that stupid voice again..what was that noise?' Lily thought as she looked up to check.  
  
"Lily!? What are you doing up?" James asked, as he walked down the rest of the steps and sat in a chair by Lily.  
  
"Couldn't sleep again. You?" Lily said, feeling her self getting nervous.  
  
"Sirius woke me up, he came in soaked...like you. Why are you guys wet?" James asked confused.  
  
"We were out in the rain." Lily shrugged.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well, it all started when I had this nightmare. I woke up, and I decided that I could only talk to one person about this, and I didn't feel like waking any one. So I decided to go out into the rain. Sirius followed me, and in result, he got wet too." Lily said, staring into the fire place.  
  
"What was your nightmare about?"   
  
"It was about..well, it was about..."   
  
"Come on Lily, you can tell me." said James.  
  
"It was my mother." Lily whispered. "The day she was killed."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"I don't know." Lily said, debating with herself.  
  
"Lily, I'll understand. I had to go through the same thing with my sister." faintly he whispered, as he sat next to Lily on the couch.  
  
Lily looked up from her gaze to stare James in the eye, and regretted it. He looked sad, but like he wanted nothing more then to help.  
  
"My mother and I, we were out shopping one day. And..and...and, um, well we were out on the road, and um, we heard a few pops. A bunch of Death Eaters had shown up. They...um....they backed my mother into a corner, screaming at her, trying to get her to tell them where I was. She wouldn't tell them, so they, they well..." Lily soon found herself, crying on James, letting her tears fall down her face slowly.  
  
"It's not your fault, Lily." he whispered, trying to calm her down.  
  
"But it was. If I wouldn't have been her daughter. If I hadn't wanted to go shopping. If I weren't who I was!" Lily cried upset. "I wish I were someone else."  
  
"Please don't wish that. You're perfect, just the way you are." he whispered faintly to himself.  
  
Although she wasn't meant to hear his last line, she had, and blushed a magnificent red, as more tears crept down her face.  
  
"This is just so hard."  
  
"It gets easier. I promise." He whispered.  
  
"James, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"   
  
"For this. You don't disserve this. I just added more problems for you." She whispered. "And I'm getting you wet." She said, moving away from his embrace.  
  
James, gave a disappointed sigh, as Lily moved away. He hadn't even noticed that he was now wet too. "It's fine, Lily. I didn't care."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry anyways."  
  
"Lily, you really need to go to sleep. If you don't, the same thing will happen to you, that it did to me." He said.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asked.  
  
"Kind of stupid. But when I was around 14, this little voice would follow me everywhere. It was so annoying." He said half-laughing.  
  
"Well, that's an odd coincidence." She whispered.  
  
"Good night, Lily." said James, as he headed for the staircase.  
  
"Wait James. I know this sounds childish, but would you mind staying with me for a while?" She asked shyly.  
  
"Sure." He said with a charming grin. James moved back over to the seat beside Lily, and sat back down.   
  
Lily had already begun sleeping, when James had sat down. 'She's even beautiful wet. Maybe I should dry her, just in case she gets sick.' James pushed a strand of her hair, behind her ear. 'God, how I just want to kiss her. But I'd rather Lily like me, then hate me.' He took out his wand, and tapped her shoulder, muttering a spell to dry her. "Accio Blanket." he whispered, covering her with it. He glanced over to the dead fireplace, still thinking of Lily.  
  
--That morning--  
  
"Lily! Lily! Oh Lily!" Lily heard a voice scream in her ear.  
  
"James?" She asked grudgingly, rubbing her eyes open.  
  
"Is that who you fancy?" The voice said again.  
  
Lily's eyes bolted open, to see Sirius and James leaning over her. "What are you talking about now, Sirius?" She said, pushing away from the two and walking over toward the window.  
  
"Lily, don't think you can get away with that, this easily." said Sirius, standing beside her.  
  
"What are you talking about, Padfoot?" James asked as he walked over by them too.  
  
"Nothing." Lily said a little too quickly.  
  
"It's not nothing, Lilian. You see Prongsie ol' boy, last night in the pouring rain, when Lily thought no one was around but a adorable dog. She yelled out, 'I fancy him, okay?!' or something of that sort. And now she's not going to tell me." Sirius pouted.  
  
"Shut it, Sirius." Lily warned, through gritted teeth.  
  
"You know Lily, he's going to get really annoying if you don't tell him right away." James told her.  
  
"I'm okay with that. I lived about six years of my life being annoyed by you two, I think a little while longer won't hurt any thing." Lily said, before leaving through the portrait hole.  
  
"Well, she's a bit stubborn isn't she?" Sirius asked James, not noticing he had left his side already. "James!" he called out to him, as he saw him leave through the portrait hole too.  
  
"Are you okay, Lily?" James asked, catching up with her.  
  
"Sirius is being stupid." Lily complained, quickening her pace.  
  
"Sirius, is always like that." James replied. "Where are you going?" James asked.  
  
"To the prefects' room." Lily said, as she turned.  
  
"Why?" James asked.  
  
"Well, if you haven't noticed, we have a ball coming up, in a couple of months, and I think we should inform the prefects, so they can help out."   
  
"Almost forgot about that."  
  
"Come on. We can post something in there. We can have a meeting after dinner tomorrow." Lily said.  
  
"Tomorrow?" James asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow. Why will that not work or something?" Lily stopped walking.  
  
"Well, it's Tuesday tomorrow right?" James asked.  
  
"Yes. What does that have anything to do with it?" curiously asked Lily.  
  
"I can't tell you, but can we make it for Wednesday?" James said, almost pleadingly.  
  
"Sure. But why not tomorrow?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"If I tell you, then you won't let me go." James said, before walking off down the corridor.  
  
--History of Magic--  
  
(A/N: Okay this part may be very confusing. Lily is writing a note to James, and a different note to Sirius. So make sure you see who she's responding to)  
  
Lily took out a piece of parchment, and scribbled on in.  
  
Lily: What is it that you're doing tomorrow?  
  
She wrote, before scrunching it up into a ball, and tossing it over to James who was doodling. As soon as she had thrown it, a ball of parchment came flying onto her desk neatly.  
  
Sirius: Who do you fancy?  
  
Lily: Why do you care!?   
  
Lily wrote, before tossing it to Sirius, and finding James' reply on her desk.  
  
James: I told you. I can't tell you.  
  
Lily: Why not?  
  
James: Because you'll tell me not to go.  
  
Lily: Can't you skip it?  
  
James: No, I've had this planned since I was in third year.  
  
Lily: You really plan in advance  
  
James: Well, sorta i guess.  
  
As Lily read James' last reply, she saw another ball of parchment on her desk, and opened it to find Sirius' handwriting.  
  
Sirius: okay, this is what i'm going to do. I am going to guess, a person. If this guy is the one you fancy, then you say yes. If he's not, you say no! Get it? And answer me! Because if you don't I'll get really upset!  
  
Lily: Fine Sirius, go ahead. You get three guesses and then I'm not going to answer you any more.  
  
Sirius: Okay, um, let me think.  
  
Lily: go ahead, I know its very difficult for you.  
  
Sirius: Hey! I resent that.  
  
Lily couldnt' help but laugh as she turned around to see Sirius' expression as he wrote his last line. Then, another note from James appeared.  
  
James: What's so funny?  
  
Lily: Well, Sirius is trying to guess who I fancy, and I wrote something that made me laugh.  
  
James: So its true then?  
  
Lily: What is?  
  
James: That you do fancy someone!  
  
Lily: Yea, well, Sirius wasn't lieing.  
  
James: So who is it?  
  
Lily: Why do you care?  
  
James: can't I be curious?  
  
Lily: Why do we reply one another with an answer?  
  
James: Don't you know?  
  
Lily: Do you?  
  
James: Okay, I've had enough with the questions. But I just want to know who you fancy.  
  
Lily: Well, I'm going to tell you the same thing i've told Sirius. I'm not telling.  
  
James: aren't you going to go for him though?  
  
Lily: I never thought of it.  
  
James: Are you?  
  
Lily: Don't think so. maybe it'll just pass.  
  
Then a note hit Lily on the head, and she turned in her seat, to find Sirius' reply on the floor.  
  
Sirius: I think I've got it!  
  
Lily: Who?  
  
Sirius: ME!  
  
Lily: No. Okay, you have two more guesses, use them wisely.  
  
Sirius: Fine! I'm going to go think about it some more! and it's not difficult!  
  
The bell rang, stopping Lily from replying. She rushed down to the Great Hall, and sat down in between Maria and Peter.  
  
"Any one want to hear a joke?" Sirius asked, completely bored.  
  
"I do! I do!" Peter yelped in excitement!  
  
"okay, okay, don't wet yourself Wormtail." Sirius replied.  
  
"Just tell the joke." Remus said annoyed.  
  
(A/N: Okay, right here, right now, I apologize to ANY blonde that reads this, but I just heard, and I decided I was going to put it in!)  
  
"Fine! here is goes. A muggle sitting in a plane, notices a blonde sitting beside him. He decides that he should have a little fun. So he asks the blonde, if she'd like to play a game. The game is, He will ask her a question and if she doesn't know the answer, she pays him 10 dollars, and vice versa. The blonde refuses, and tries to take a nap. But the man won't give up, and says, that if she asks a question that he doesn't know the answer, he'd pay her 100 dollars, but she still would only have to pay 10. So, he asks, 'Who is Russia's leader?' so she pulls out her purse and hands him 10 dollars. So she then asks, 'what's purple and green, and walks up hill, backwards?' The man is stumped, and he pulls out his lapbottom-"  
  
"Laptop." Lily corrected.  
  
"Yea, yea, Laptop, and does searches, and asks people the riddle for over an hour, and still no answer. So the man takes out his wallet and hands the woman a 100 dollars. He asks, 'What's the answer?' so she hands him 10 dollars!" Sirius began laughing so hard, that he had fallen on the floor. And Peter, looked like he might just wet himself if he didn't stop laughing soon.  
  
Eventually everyone joined in, either laughing at the joke, or at Peter and Sirius.  
  
*Happy now? You only had to wait 23 chapters to FINALLY hear who Lily saw killed! But I bet you're happy about this right? You better be. Oh and those of you that wanted Lily to admit her feelings, well there you go! Now review review review!  
  
Next Chapter: What James has to do, and other things! 


	24. Boy's night out

(That's right, you've heard the rumors, and they're true! I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm not claiming to!)  
  
Now a word to my reviewers!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusBlackJamesRemus - Hey Lauren! I'll admit deep down I do love my sister, but that's only deep down. Above deep down, I think she's just a little too pissy for me. Oh, and I think Florida kicks way more ass then Colorado ever could! I hope 'Down with love' is going okay, its seems good so far. Thanks as always!  
  
Spirit of Elements - As long as you need more chapters, I'll keep writing them! So, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you had a Merry Christmas, (if that's what you celebrate).  
  
Togarrop - Well, I hope you this chapter really does end up great, because I was having the hardest time ever with it! I had a BAD case of writers block. I sat staring at my blank screen for what seems like forever. But thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cheri - Another great chapter. Well, I must say that I'm pleased with that! Glad you liked it, and I hope you'll like this one too. Bye!  
  
TweEdLeDumMm - Well, I'm glad people appreciate that I finally told everyone who she saw die. After only 23 chapters too! But thanks for reviewing! I hope you will for this chapter too!  
  
J.E.A.R.Potter - I really thought that joke was funny, but moving on, thanks for reviewing again, Erin. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Imscble - I've noticed that people really like the note passing. I think I'll do a tad bit more of that. cause its way easier to write. Well, thanks for reviewing my story!  
  
Vanilla*chai 501 - Well, happy holidays to you too! And that 'take your time' thing, is really nice to hear. But, I don't think I take that long to update. Its not like I leave everyone hanging for years at a time, like a certain J.K. but that doesn't matter, because her writing is a billion times better then mine. And my writing doesn't suck at least the tiniest bit? Well, thanks! Hope you had a great holiday!  
  
Ronaholic - I know how you feel, how you want to review, but feel lazy so you just write two words or something. But, thanks for reviewing anyways! Hope you had a great holiday!  
  
grr-krissy-grr - I know, my friends but me when they know I like someone, but I won't tell them! They hate it to death! And to let you know, I said it! "Update! Update are our friends...we LOVE updates...UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!!!" So there, I said it, and look it made me update! So thanks for the review!  
  
colorguardgeek - I hope I updated fast enough for you! And I hope you like this chapter too. happy holidays!  
  
saaio - That's cool that we write the same! I know only a few people that write similar to me. You know, people that will add little unnecessary things. But thanks, for reviewing last chapter, and I hope you have reading this one. It took me forever to think of.  
  
Shortywithbrains - That does remind me of the Pilsbury doughboy! You know, the whole 'woohoo' thing. I go around school all the time, just poking them in the stomach to see if they'll go 'woohoo' or not. They don't usually, they usually scream at me for poking them too hard, that is if they know me. This kid started chasing me down the halls one time, because I poked him. It was hilarious afterwards! Well, thanks for reviewing again!  
  
DeeAnn - Yah, a lot of my blond friends actually like blond jokes. The other night, me and my best friend Chantel, she's a blond, we stayed up on the phone until around 1:30 just telling each other stupid blond jokes. So anyways, thanks for your last suggestion, and um, Happy holidays to you!  
  
Hannah - Thanks! So many people have been telling me I'm a good writer, and I think I'm starting to believe it! Well, thanks for reading my story! And reviewing it too!  
  
limbo_gal - You liked the blond joke? I started rolling on the floor laughing my ass off, when i heard that joke! I thought it was hilarious!Because usually in a blond joke, the blond isn't supposed to be clever! Well, thanks for the review again! And I hope your holiday was great!  
  
Antoniaeast - My dogs act the exact same way! That's sorta why I put it. And, for the answer to the who Lily saw die riddle thing, that took me forever to think of a way to tell you guys. I had someone say it in a bunch of earlier chapters, but then I thought, that is a sucky way to put it. Than I had the idea with the dream so i put it! Well, anyways, thanks for reviewing again! And I hope your story is coming along great!  
  
Prongslover - Your favorite chapter? Good, because I thought it was going to suck, I had a hard time with that one. But I'm glad you liked it. So anyways, thanks for reviewing again, and keep on reading!  
  
Adreena - I know, Sirius is a bit on the strange side, but I love him in anyways! And you really think that my story is amazing? Well, now that's a compliment! So thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Jennyangel - Hey! Well, where do you live that its so hot? Its not really hot over here, its kinda cold, but hey, I DO live in Colorado. Oh, and my Christmas was great, I did get a lot of things. Did you? Oh, and since you asked, of coarse is spelled with an 'a'. But I couldn't tell until you said something. (I suck at spelling) But anyways, thanks! I'm a fab fantasy writer? ::thinks to herself thoughtfully:: Well, buh bye! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Carolyn - Wow! Four books? Well, I hope you enjoy reading them, but don't forget about my story completely! Thanks for reviewing! And i hope you had a great Christmas!+  
  
Jen Riddle - Merry Christmas to you too! And I'm happy that you guys think that another one of my chapters was good! Well, I hope you keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Spiritofrogue - Lol! You can't wait a little bit? Well, then maybe you really do love this story! Thanks for reviewing it and reading it too! I hope you had a happy holiday!   
  
March Madness - Y feliz navidad to you too!I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer to update then the others, its just that I've been really busy lately, and I didn't have a clue on what to put. But thanks for reviewing again! It means a lot to me!  
  
flying-piggy-123 - The llama dance? What is that exactly? I'm serious, I really want to know what the llama dance is. You should teach it to me some time! Because like I said before I'm a curious person. I'd like to add, that I NEVER said i'd get rid of the little voice. He's just too much fun. Sure, the voice lied a bit to Lily. He's coming back though! So you don't have to miss him dearly. I will keep that lil voice for a LONG time. Well, thanks for reviewing, and reading!  
  
Dracosluv019 - Thanks, and um, well there is a Christmas Ball, but its not coming for a while. And, um, potatoes? ::asks confused:: I like it! Well, keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Okay, now onto the actual story:  
  
Chapter 24: Boys' night out  
  
--Transfiguration class, the next day--  
  
James Potter gazed up at the clock above McGonogall's desk, with a hazy look in his eyes. He then looked at his blank parchment, where he should be writing every word McGonogall was saying, but wasn't. 'I have to stay awake.' James told himself as he felt his eyes beginning to drop.' I don't need another detention with McGonogall. What's this?' he asked, as he gazed at the parchment, where his writing should be shown, but instead wore the words of Sirius Black.  
  
(Okay, decided to become extremely lazy, so instead of writing 'Sirius:' or 'James:' I'm only going to write 'S:' or 'J:')  
  
S: Can't wait for tonight!  
  
J: Why?  
  
S: Silly, its the full moon!  
  
J: Yea, it feels like we haven't been on one of our full moon adventures in a while.  
  
S: Yea, besides that, Lily has been watching me so close lately, that I can't do anything wrong. And tonight gives me that chance!  
  
J: Sirius?  
  
S: Yea?  
  
J: I think McGonogall is talking to you.  
  
S: Oh! Thanks!  
  
Sirius looked up from his now blank parchment, to a fuming Professor McGonogall. "Were you speaking to me, Professor?" Sirius asked innocently.  
  
"Yes Mr. Black, not answer my question." She said through gritted teeth, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid I don't know what it is."he told her with a small smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"And why is that, Mr. Black?"  
  
"Its simple really. You see, I was so caught up in writing notes on what you were saying, that I didn't hear what you were saying to me." he responded without a moments hesitation.  
  
'Now that was stupid. That made no sense what so ever!' James thought as he mentally slapped his head.  
  
McGonogall leaned over Sirius' desk, and fixed a gaze with his blank parchment, and then up at him with a angry look in her eyes. "And, where are these notes you claim you took on what I was saying?"  
  
Sirius looked down at his parchment innocently, and back up to McGonogall with a shocked look on his face. "They were here a minute ago! I don't know what happened!" Sirius said over dramatically, searching around frantically for something. "Aha!" He said triumphantly. "I was using my invisible ink! I should have known it would be invisible on parchment!" He smiled charmingly up at her, adding the effect of his puppy-dog eyes afterwards.  
  
"Mr. Black..." McGonogall said debating with herself whether or not to give him a detention. "Don't let it happen again." She sighed, defeated.  
  
J: How you get away with things like that, is beyond me.  
  
S: I guess I'm just lucky!  
  
J: A little too lucky.  
  
S: hey look, Lily's staring at you.  
  
J: What?   
  
James looked up from his parchment, and looked around for Lily. But she took notice to his strange behavior, and looked away before he could notice.  
  
J: She wasn't looking at me!  
  
S: I swear she was.  
  
J: She was probably looking at the time or something.   
  
S: Whatever you say, but you and the clock must look very very similar to each other.  
  
J: Shut up, Padfoot.   
  
S: Fine. I'll go write notes to Remus!  
  
J: Fine!  
  
--Lily--  
  
'That was a close one.' Lily thought still going over the fact that James almost caught her gawking at him like one of those air-heads in his fan club. 'Why does James have that effect on me? I wish he wouldn't. But now I can't keep my eyes off him.' Lily looked over at her blank parchment. (A/N: Wow, no ones taking notes for McGonogall, well that's sad.)  
  
"Lily, are you okay?" She heard a voice from her left whisper into her ear.  
  
"What Maria?" She asked, coming out of her trance like state.  
  
"I said are you okay."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. I just can't wait for lunch. I was staring at the clock." Lily whispered to her.  
  
"Ohh, that's what you were staring at. For a second I thought you were staring at James!" She said, letting out a small giggle at the idea of it.  
  
"Uh, no, I was staring at the clock. Um, not James." She insisted as her cheeks turned slightly pink.  
  
"Class is dismissed." McGonogall announced.  
  
"Thank God." Lily whispered, before bolting out the classroom.  
  
--Great Hall--  
  
Lily came running into the Great Hall out of breath, looking around for an empty seat. But unfortunately for her, the only available one was next to James Potter. The James Potter she had run down five extra corridors and 7 extra staircases, just to avoid. Lily grudgingly, took her seat next to James, and mumbled a quick, "hi."  
  
"Lily?" James said politely.  
  
"Yea, James?" she responded, feeling a strange jolt of happiness in her stomach as their eyes locked, that she couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
"Um, Lily, I was wondering if you could help me a bit in charms." James asked, returning a nervous smile at her.  
  
"Sure!" Lily's smile grew even wider at the thought.  
  
"Thanks, I really-"  
  
"POTATOES!" Sirius interrupted, screaming into their ears. (Okay, Dracosluv019, I added that part for you. I just had to use it. After I read your review, I just kept thinking about Sirius screaming Potatoes. So there you go, he did!)  
  
"What about them?" Lily asked a little irritated.  
  
"I don't know, just felt like saying it." Sirius shrugged before returning to his food.  
  
"Well, anyways, thanks." James smiled, before being dragged into a conversation with Remus.  
  
Lily looked at her plate confused. Why was it, that she went out of her way to avoid James, but now she feels happy to have another excuse to be with him? 'This is stupid. It should have never happened. I wasn't supposed to fall for him.'  
  
"Lily!" Cat said, waving a hand in front of her face, snapping out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, well, I don't know how to tell you this, but you've kinda been out of it lately." She replied sheepishly.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Out of it'?"  
  
"What she means is, you've kind of been in your own little world." Maria answered for her.  
  
"Sorry, just been thinking a lot."  
  
"About what?" Cat questioned.  
  
"Nothing, um, I'm not so hungry any more, I think I might just go to the library and study." Lily said rushing away from the Great Hall, and from Cat's question.  
  
'Studying. That should keep my mind off of things for a while.' She thought as she picked up a dusty book.  
  
Lily sat in a corner, in between book sections, 'Beasts and Creatures' and 'Quick medicine things to learn'. Praying that no one would find her, but someone did.  
  
"Lily." James said, sitting in front of her on the floor.  
  
Lily looked up from her book, and into those heart melting eyes. "James, what are you doing here?" She asked quietly, never taking her eyes off his.  
  
"I came to see if you were alright. You rushed out of the Great Hall so fast, that no one had a chance to ask you." he replied.  
  
Lily tucked a strand of loose hair, behind her ear nervously, and said, "I'm fine. Just wanted a bit of studying. You can go if you want." She said, breaking their gaze and returning back to her book.  
  
"Well, there's something else." James whispered.  
  
Lily looked up at him again, and once their eyes made contact, he couldn't seem to remember what exactly the something else was.   
  
"Yes?" Lily replied, tucking the strand of hair behind her ear again, upset that it kept coming out.  
  
"Um, uh, I wanted to know, when you could help me out with charms." James asked quietly, as he noticed the hair falling back in front of her face again.  
  
"Well," she started to reach for the hair again, as it fell out.  
  
With out thinking, James tucked her soft hair, behind her ear, leaving a tingling feeling on his hand, and her cheek.  
  
"Um, thanks." She replied, feeling a blush coming.  
  
"Uh, it was no problem. So when?" James asked, trying to change the topic.  
  
"Well, how about tomorrow after the prefects meeting." Lily said. "And I still don't know why, we just can't have the meeting tonight."  
  
"I've told you, if I tell you then, you'll try to back me out of it." James sighed, sitting beside her on the wall.  
  
"James, can you just tell me please? I won't try to talk you out of it." Lily pleaded giving her best puppy-eyed face she could.  
  
"Fine. But be quiet about it." James whispered.  
  
"Okay, just tell me." Lily said.  
  
"Well, tonight is the full moon." James said, hoping she'd understand.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, you know what happens to Remus on full moons." James said lowering his whisper.  
  
"I still don't get it. That would explain Remus' absence for tonight. But not yours." Lily stated.  
  
"Well, you know how Sirius, me, and Peter are, well you know." James said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, we sorta keep Remus company." he whispered, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"YOU COULD BE KILLED! THAT'S DANGEROUS!" she screamed, catching the attention of everyone in the library.  
  
"Miss Evans, and Mr. Potter, you must leave immediately! I can not have this in my library." The librarian shooed them away.  
  
"Sorry." James said as he dragged Lily out of the library with him. He dragged Lily along many corridors and stairs before he stopped. He placed Lily beside the wall, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Are you crazy? I said be quiet, not shout." James said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you're the crazy one. What were you thinking?" Lily said.  
  
"I was thinking about my friend! You have no idea how it must feel for him! You have no idea how his screams used to haunt me. The screams from having to change into that thing! No one disserves to be put through that kind of pain, especially not him! And then, then, he'd be all alone! No one to help him. How do you think that feels? Would you just let him go through that all alone? I couldn't, and I won't. Remus is my friend. And I'd do whatever I could to help him." James said, finally calming down a bit, but his breathing was still short and heavy. James leaned back against the wall, and slid down, his face in his hands.  
  
"James I..."  
  
"Forget it Lily." James said as he ran his hand through his hair nervously.  
  
"But, James, I just...I'm sorry. You're right. I don't know how it feels. And I wouldn't let one of my friends go through that kind of thing alone." Lily whispered sitting down beside him.  
  
"You don't have to apologize. But, now you know." James whispered. "I'm sorry, I blew up at you like that."  
  
"I disserved it. I never thought about what he had to go through. Remus doesn't disserve this. He's the sweetest person I know, and he has to go through that. It's so horrible." Lily said wiping away a tear threatening to fall.  
  
"Don't cry. Lily, it's alright, just don't cry. It's nothing really. We've been doing this for a long time." James said trying to comfort her, by pulling her into a hug, and allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.   
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered into his ear.   
  
"Um, excuse me." a little girl said, causing James and Lily to jump apart.  
  
"Oh, hello Jane." (A/N: Just in case you have forgotten, Jane is the little girl from Hogwarts express, and the girl from Lily and James' class that they taught together.)  
  
"Um, yea. Sorry if I interrupted something. But I was supposed to find you." Jane said in a shyish voice.  
  
"Who sent you?" Lily asked.  
  
"It was that friend of yours. Sirius Black."  
  
"Okay, I'm coming, where is he?" James said getting up.  
  
"Uh, well, he doesn't want you, he wants Lily." Jane said a little embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, okay, where is he?" Lily asked, getting up too.  
  
"Just follow me." she said, as they both left James.  
  
Jane took Lily up many flights of stairs before reaching a empty classroom. "He's in there." Jane said, before leaving her.  
  
Lily walked in to find Sirius sitting on a desk, waiting for her, looking serious. "Sirius, why'd you want to see me?" Lily asked, sitting beside Sirius on another desk.  
  
"Lily, well, I had to ask you something." he said, attempting to avoid her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked, worried that Sirius was acting serious.  
  
"Lily, are you falling for James?" he asked, cautiously staring up at her.  
  
Lily was completely thrown off by his question, and ended up falling off the desk, and onto the ground with a thud. "What?!"  
  
"Lily, don't act like you didn't hear me."   
  
"Yea, you're right. I did hear you." Lily got up, and dusted herself off, before sitting next to Sirius again.  
  
"Will you answer me?" Sirius asked.  
  
Lily looked up at Sirius, and debated with herself whether or not to tell him the truth. "Sirius, I..."  
  
"Lily, I want the truth. If you are falling for him, I want to know. I've seen far too many girls walk in and out of his life and use him, and I want to make sure you'd never do that to him."  
  
"How do they use him?"   
  
"Popularity most. But I can't count how many girls that were after his money." he answered. "Well?"  
  
She gave a small sigh, and made her decision. "Sirius..I, I...don't." she looked away from his eyes, hoping he wouldn't see she was lieing in hers.  
  
"Lily, I won't tell a soul. Especially not James." Sirius said, apparently not satisfied with her last answer.  
  
Lily thought about this, but kept with her decision. "No Sirius, but I'll tell you if I fall for him." she said innocently.  
  
"You sure?" He asked giving her a questioning look.  
  
"Positive." She sighed. "Come on, we have to get to charms."  
  
"Fine, I'm coming."  
  
--Charms--  
  
"Mr. Black and Miss Evans! So nice of you to join us!" Their rather short charms teacher greeted them.  
  
"Sorry, Professor. You see we-"  
  
"No need to explain Miss Evans. its quite alright. but you two will be partnered together." he motioned them over to two empty desks.  
  
"Now, today we are going to do a spell that is used for relaxing purposes. Although it isn't used very often any more." he told the class room. "it is used to allow people to see their true hearts desire. Now what you need to do is, point your wand at your partner and mutter, 'fantasimal'. Okay, you may begin."  
  
"Okay, um, you want to go first?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"No, you go first." Lily told him.  
  
"Okay, good luck." he told her, making her tense slightly. "Fantasimal!"  
  
(A/N: Okay, this is what Lily sees. No one else can see this beside Lily.)  
  
Lily was sitting in front of a roaring fire, holding her knees tightly, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Then she heard a noise that broke her gaze with the fire, and up to who had just walked in.  
  
"Please, leave me alone." Lily whispered, more tears falling down her face.  
  
Someone sat beside Lily, looking into the fire too. She couldn't make out the face though, it was all a blur, and the voice almost recognizable. "Lily, listen to me."   
  
"I don't want to." She snapped, avoiding their eyes.  
  
"Lily, look at me." he said, and she slowly turned her tear stained face.   
  
"What do you want?" She said quietly.  
  
"Lily..." he trailed off, tilting her chin to face him. Their faces became closer and closer to each other, until finally, their lips met. It was the sweetest, most gentle kiss she had ever had, and the words that came next were no different. The face was becoming steadily more clear.  
  
"I love you Lily. I always have, and I always will. Unrequited or not." With a snap, his face came into focus, and she woke up out of her day dream.  
  
"Lily, are you alright?" Sirius asked her, kneeling beside her, where she had fallen.  
  
"I'm-I'm-I'm fine." Lily stuttered.  
  
"Lily?!" James yelled from across the room, and he raced over toward her side.  
  
"James!" Lily gasped, as she saw his face.  
  
"Are you alright?" James placed his hand on her forehead.  
  
"What's going on here?" Their teacher ran to them. "Oh Miss Evans. You don't look well at all. Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing. Can you walk?"  
  
"I think I can." Lily said, leaning on Sirius for support to get up. "See, I can." Lily said, taking a step.  
  
"Are you sure?" James asked, catching her attention. As their eyes met, her knees weakened, and she suddenly felt like she was going to collapse. Lily shut her eyes tight, and repeatedly told herself, 'Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall, don't fall, don't fall, don't fall.' But as soon as she felt his touch on her shoulder, her knees caved in beneath her.  
  
As soon as James knew what was happening to Lily, he scooped her up into his arms. "Um, Mr. Potter, I think you should take Miss Evans to Madame Pomfrey. If you wouldn't mind." their teacher said.  
  
"No, I wouldn't mind at all." James scooted out the door.  
  
"James." Lily said, after a few moments of silence.  
  
James stopped to look Lily in the eye. "Yea?"  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Why do you ask?" James responded.  
  
"Well, it's just that you look a little pale."   
  
"I was just worried about you. You kind of zoned out, and you were looking a little sick. Then all of a sudden you fell to the ground. Sirius was trying to wake you up, but it wasn't working. I thought something had happened to you." he said quietly.  
  
'Why's he so sweet and caring? And such a good friend.' Lily thought gazing up into his eyes, as his voice became clear and then faint.  
  
"Come on. I should really get you to the Hospital Wing." he said his eyes showing care.  
  
--The Hospital Wing--  
  
"What is it now, Mr. Potter?" Madame Pomfrey said irritated, as James walked in with Lily in his arms.  
  
"Something's wrong with Lily." James told her, laying Lily on a spare bed.  
  
"Something is always wrong with someone in your little group. What's wrong with Miss Evans?"  
  
"Well, she looks a little pale, and she can't really walk that well." James answered her cautiously, noticing that Madame Pomfrey wasn't in one of her better moods.  
  
"Ah, all she needs is a bit of rest. I'll give her this potion so she can sleep." she turned to face Lily's bed. "Now take this." she ordered, and Lily soon had downed all of it.  
  
"You can leave Mr. Potter. She's asleep now."  
  
"Do you mind if I stay a bit?" James sat beside Lily, not waiting for an answer.  
  
Madame Pomfrey let out a small sigh, before closing the curtains around Lily's bed. "Oh, and Mr. Potter. When she wakes up, she may be a little out of it, and sort of woozy."  
  
James watched Lily's sleeping form for what felt like hours. he could hear her mumbled things that he couldn't make out. Until one little word caught his attention. "James." She whispered.  
  
James stared in disbelief. 'She said my name! That means she must be dreaming about me! Not some stupid little pretty boy that doesn't really care about her. But me!' James gave a little jump of excitement, causing him to land on the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"James? Is that you?" Lily asked, sitting up in bed, and watching James sit back down beside her, blushing slightly.  
  
"Yea, its me." he answered  
  
"Why'd you do it?" Lily asked, sounding very much like a four year old, asking about the tooth-fairy.  
  
"Do what?" he asked confused.  
  
"Kiss me." she said innocently.  
  
"What?! I never kissed you!" James yelled a little too loud, feeling himself getting nervous.  
  
"Yes you..." Lily stopped talking, and gave the impression that she was thinking very hard, about something. The events of that day kept replaying in her mind, until the part of her 'day dream'. "James!? What are you doing here!?" Lily yelled, pretending like she had just realized he was sitting beside her.  
  
"What do you mean? I stayed to see if you were alright. And when you woke up, you started talking about how I kissed you." James said confused.  
  
"What are you talking about? I did no such thing!" Lily said innocently. 'Good, play dumb. Make him think that he's the crazy one.'  
  
"I swear you did." James answered.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Lily asked. She reached her hand out to touch his forehead, but felt herself getting dizzy and faint, and instead landed in his lap.  
  
"Don't you think i should be asking you that?" James teased, giving her a charming smile, and helping her up back onto the bed.  
  
"Um, Lily. I'd really like to stay and all. But I really should go. The sun's setting." James said, leaving her.  
  
'He must think I'm crazy! I just kept rambling on and on about a kiss that never happened!'  
  
*But you wish it could happen don't you?*   
  
"No, no, no, no. Not you again." Lily whispered.  
  
*What's wrong? You don't like me?* That familiar voice rang in her ears.  
  
'I thought you said you'd go away!'   
  
*You misunderstood me. I meant only that night. I'm here for the long haul. or as long as it takes.*  
  
"Go away." Lily whispered dangerously.  
  
*No. Now answer my question. You wish that kiss could happen don't you?*   
  
'No-'  
  
*Um, I'd like to point out the fact, that I am a voice in your head, so I can tell if you're lieing to me or not.* the voice interrupted.  
  
'If you're in my head, then you already know the answer.'  
  
*You know, you've always been too smart for you're own good. Of Coarse I know the answer. But I want you to say it.*  
  
'Why?' Lily asked the voice.  
  
*Because, admitting it is the first part of accepting it. Now will you just say it?*  
  
"I want that kiss. Happy now?" Lily said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"What kiss?"   
  
"You know what I'm talking about!" Lily yelled angrily at the voice in her head.  
  
*I didn't say anything. YOU have a visitor.*  
  
Lily looked up from the wall, and over to Maria who looked very confused, and very startled. "Sorry Maria, I didn't know you were here."  
  
"That's okay. But who were you talking to?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"I think its my conscience. But it might just be a little voice."   
  
"Okay? Are you feeling alright?"   
  
"Fine. Now why are you here?" Lily asked her.  
  
"Well, Peter, James, Sirius, and Remus went mysteriously missing. And Cat is in the library studying. And I got very bored. So I decided to come visit you. I wonder where the guys went?"  
  
"Yea, um, me too, me too." Lily said absent-mindly staring out the window at the full moon.  
  
"I wonder where Remus goes every month? He said he might not be back for a few, his aunt's sick."  
  
--James, Sirius, and Peter--  
  
"Ouch! Wormtail, that's my foot!" Sirius complained, rubbing where Peter had just stepped.  
  
"Will you both just shut up! You can talk later! Transform, Wormtail." James ordered.  
  
And as quick as it was asked, it was done. Peter was now a short, fat, rat. He quickly ran to the Whomping Willow as fast as he could, and began poking at a knot.  
  
"I think we're getting a bit big for this cloak, Mate." James said, as they watched Peter.  
  
"Well, we'd be able to fit better, if Peter wasn't so big!" Sirius complained, still rubbing his injured foot.  
  
"Oh suck it up, Padfoot. It's only a foot. And Peter didn't mean to step on it."   
  
"What ever! Come on, lets get into the hole." Sirius, said as he hopped down into a path way, under the Whomping Willow. They set the cloak aside on a dusty couch, and transformed into their animal forms.  
  
All three walked side-by-side to the Shrieking Shack, listening to the cries of pain echoing in their ears. Sirius pounded down the door that led to the Shrieking shack, allowing them to enter. The three sat patiently, waiting for Remus to come down the stairs. As he walked down the stairs, dust flew up around him, and his foot steps could be heard through out the house. He walked over to James grunting and snarling. James took in a deep breath and waited as Remus sniffed him for approval. After all these years they had been doing this, anxiety would always build up on the boys as their werewolf friend approached them.   
  
Remus gave a grunt of acceptance and moved onto Sirius, and then finally Peter. Sirius barked loudly, and wagged his tail, letting the boys know he wanted to play. He ran over to James and tackled him playfully, trying to get a game going on, but James just walked over to a corner and laid down, letting his thoughts take over his mind.  
  
Sirius however, wouldn't give up on his friend, and nudged him with his paw, in an effort to wake him. But James retaliated with a quick jab in the stomach, and rested his eyes again.  
  
Slowly, Sirius turned his head to face a small rat on the floor, searching for some food. He approached him, as if he were his prey and let out a small bark, telling his rat friend that he should run.  
  
Peter looked up from his search at Sirius, who's eyes were full of mischief. He let out a faint squeak and bolted the other direction, Sirius trailing close behind him.  
  
James watched as Peter ran for his life, laughing slightly.  
  
*Okay, okay I know this is one of my crappiest chapters, but I had a BAD case of writers block and had no idea what to write for you. So this chapter was written very sloppy and quickly. But look on the bright side, it was my longest ever! Well, like I say all the time: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Next chapter: Prefects meeting! 


	25. The Morning After

(Okay, sick of writing this. Just go read my other 24 disclaimers and you'll get the picture.)  
  
Now, I'm going to thank all those wonderful people that review!  
  
So thanks!  
  
J/K. But I'm going to try something new, and have all the replies at the bottom this time. So you can just start reading this story!  
  
Now, onto the actual story!  
  
Chapter 25: The Morning After  
  
At around six in the morning on Wednesday, three boys stumbled into the Gyrffindor common room, their eye lids dropping lower by the second.  
  
"Can we just skip all our classes and sleep all day?" Sirius yawned, plopping down onto the couch, knowing the answer before he had asked it.  
  
"No, Padfoot. You wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't chased Peter all night." James said as he shook him awake, noticing his eyes shutting completely.  
  
Sirius mumbled something that sounded a lot like "piss off" but James thought nothing of it, remembering the way Sirius acted when he was this tired.  
  
"Sirius, get up." James said irritated.  
  
"Fine! I'm up. I'm going to go take a shower." Sirius said, as he rubbed his eyes. Peter and James watched Sirius walk up the stairs lazily. They heard the door to the Marauders' room shut with a 'snap', and James sat back down onto the couch.  
  
"You know, he's sleeping, not showering." Peter said as he watched James rub his own eyes, in an attempt to rid himself of sleepiness.  
  
James let out a frustrated sigh, and dragged Peter up the stairs with him. They walked in to hear the sounds of heavy breathing coming from a large pile of blankets. "Padfoot! PADFOOT! Oy! Sirius, wake up!" James screamed into Sirius' ear. But in response Sirius, just shifted his direction, and attempted to swat James. "That's it. Time for the secret weapon." James announced, staring at Peter expectant.  
  
"Do I have to? I'm tired too." Peter complained, letting out a large yawn.  
  
"Yea. Now come on. You know you love doing it." James said, getting a small smile out of Peter.  
  
"Fine! I'll do this for you, but just this once! I won't do it for a long time, after this." Peter said, as he stepped onto an empty space on Sirius' bed.  
  
"Good. Now wait a sec. I'll be right back." James said, turning around and rummaging through a drawer.  
  
"1...." James heard peter count off. "2......" James heard him let out a deep breath he was holding. "3!"  
  
James heard Sirius' springs squeak, as Peter prepared to jump. "Just watch out. You might hit th-" WHACK!  
  
James whipped around to see an unconscious Peter on the floor, covered with what used to be their ceiling. He glanced up at the large hole that Peter's head had left above Sirius' bed.  
  
"What in hell was that?!?" Sirius jumped about two feet in the air, now fully awake.  
  
"Well, Peter was trying to wake you up." James grinned a cheeky smile pointing at his friend.  
  
"Well it worked! How was he going to wake me up anyways?"  
  
"He was gonna jump on your bed." James laughed.  
  
"Well, Pete, here doesn't exactly have the best of luck, now does he? First those bludgers, and now this." Sirius said in a some-what sympathetic voice.  
  
"We should take him down to the hospital wing, don't you think?" James asked.  
  
"Yea. But I got to shower first!" Sirius said, racing into the bathroom.  
  
"Poor guy, that had to hurt." James said, as he examined the ceiling closer. He looked down at Peter again, and with a quick swift of his wand, all the chunks of the ceiling on Peter, were back in place up above him.  
  
For the next ten minutes, James waited impatiently for Sirius to finish with his shower. "Sirius, hurry up!" James yelled pounding on the door. A few seconds later, out came a fully dressed, hair dripping wet, Sirius.  
  
"All yours Prongs ol' boy!" Sirius said slapping him on the back.  
  
"Thanks." James responded, with a sarcastic tone.  
  
In no less then twenty minutes, Peter was lieing in a bed next to a very exhausted looking Remus.  
  
--Breakfast--  
  
Lily played with her food nervously, giving anxious looks up at the large double doors, for any sign of James. For any sign of his messy raven black hair, for any sign of those hazel eyes, for any sign of that charming grin, for any sign of that laugh.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Sirius walk in with James by his side. "Morning ladies." Sirius greeted them, as he and James sat across from the three girls.  
  
"Where's Remus and Peter!?" Lily jumped up, and leaped across the table, grabbing Sirius by the rim of his robes.  
  
Sirius looked up at Lily and then down to his robes in her hand, and turned to James and mouthed, "Help me!"  
  
"Calm down, Lils, they're in the hospital wing." James pried Lily off of Sirius, and she sat back down again.  
  
"Remus is back?" Maria looked up from her cereal, and up at James. "I thought he wasn't going to be back for another day."  
  
"Well, his grandma was feeling so much better, and just wanted him back at school." Sirius answered for James.  
  
"I thought it was his aunt." Maria said.  
  
"That's what he meant!" James elbowed Sirius in the ribs.  
  
"Why were you so worried anyways?" Cat asked, joining the conversation.  
  
"I wasn't worried." Lily insisted.  
  
"Don't lie, you just jumped over the table and practically strangled Sirius." Cat said.  
  
"Well, um...I don't know." Lily said avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Come on, it can't be that big. Its not like their doing something life threatening." Cat complained.  
  
Lily looked over at James for help, and he quickly changed the topic, "Do all the prefects know about the meeting?"  
  
"I don't think the Hufflepuff fifth years know. Lets go tell them." Lily yelped jumping up out of her seat, and walking away from her friends with James by her side.  
  
"Are you alright, Lils?" James asked sincerely.  
  
"I am now. You have no idea how scared I was last night for you...guys." Lily quickly added, trying to cover up.  
  
"You don't have to be scared about us. We're fine, honest. Just try to be a little more quiet about...well, you know."   
  
"I'll try. Now come on, lets go tell those Hufflepuffs."   
  
--Gyrffindor table--  
  
"Lily's been acting odd lately." Cat said to no one in particular, as she watched her walk toward the Hufflepuff prefects.  
  
"How so?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's a lot of things really. But last night was just weird. She barely slept, and when she did sleep, she'd mumble things about these animals being hurt. And spent the rest of the time staring out the window at the sky." Cat told him, directing her attention to Sirius.  
  
"Yea, I thought she was going to have a panic attack. She almost went outside, but I woke up and stopped her, convincing her to go back to bed." Maria added, joining in the conversation.  
  
"Can't imagine why she'd act so weird." Sirius said innocently.  
  
Cat gave him a look, that gave Sirius the impression that she hadn't believed one word he had just said. "Sirius, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"  
  
"Sure. I'd follow you anywhere." Sirius got up, giving her a charming grin as he did so.  
  
Cat dragged Sirius outside of the Great Hall, and rammed him into a wall. "Now, I want the truth. What was wrong with Lily?"  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"Sirius! I can tell you're lieing to me. Now I want the truth. And if I don't get it, then my foot is going to pay a visit to a certain general." Cat said threatening.  
  
"Cat, I can't tell you. It's not my place to. You'd have to ask Remus about it. But I won't tell his secret." Sirius winced, preparing himself for pain. (A/N: Okay, this is a totally pointless authors note, but I had to say it. Isn't it weird that how guys wince in pain, and act like we've already hurt them, when we threaten to hit you-know-where?)  
  
"Why would Remus know?" Cat asked, confusion heard in her voice.  
  
"You'd understand if you only knew." Sirius answered.  
  
"Well, can I go see him?"   
  
"Um, I'd wait a little while before you do that." Sirius said, leading her back to the Great Hall.  
  
Sirius and Cat sat back down at the Gryffindor table to find that Lily and James were back. "So how long's a little while?" Cat whispered to Sirius.  
  
"Actually, he should be out of there by the end of lunch." Sirius said, piling pancakes onto his plate.  
  
"Hey, you know what we haven't seen from you two in a while?" Maria asked.  
  
"What?" said Lily, voicing the thoughts of everyone.  
  
"A eating competition between our two lovely friends, Catrina Starre and Sirius Black!" Maria hinted.  
  
"I'm game, if you're game." Sirius said, a grin showing on his face.  
  
"Better prepare you're self Mr. Black. because I intend on beating you this time." Cat replied, returning his grin.  
  
"I don't think that'll happen Miss Starre." Sirius said, going into a more business like tone, but his grin was still there.  
  
"I beg to differ." Cat said in a cocky way, that remind Lily of James last year.  
  
"Ready?" Lily asked, as the two piled equal amounts of food onto their plates.  
  
"3.." James counted.  
  
"2.." Maria continued.  
  
"1.." Lily finished.  
  
"GO!" All three chorused together.  
  
And in one quick motion, Sirius and Cat, began eating all that they could. It seemed as if they would stop at no cost. Lily, James, and Maria watched in amazement as egg after egg and pancake after pancake were stuffed into them. And ten minutes later, it finally ended.  
  
"Aye bon!" Sirius yelled through a mouth full of food, jumping up out of his seat.  
  
"What?" Lily and Maria said in unison.  
  
"He says 'he won'." James told them, already used to Sirius' mouth-full-of-food language.  
  
Sirius swallowed, making a large gulping noise, and sitting back down to a very upset looking Cat. "I think I should get something."  
  
"Why?" Cat sighed.  
  
"Because, I won!"  
  
"Why does that matter? We never made any deal." Cat said, getting up. "So, you get nothing."  
  
"Come on. I should get something." he pleaded.  
  
"Like what?" Cat said leaving the Great Hall, followed by Sirius.  
  
"Um..let me think." Sirius said, pretending to be deep in thought, as they walked down an empty corridor.  
  
"Hurry, or I might not give you anything." Cat said, as she stopped to face Sirius.  
  
"Okay, I've decided. I want a kiss." said Sirius, moving closer, giving her an all too charming smile.  
  
"Really?" she said, feeling uneasy.  
  
"Yes. Just one sweet, innocent kiss." Sirius stated, moving toward her gradually.  
  
She walked slowly up into the back of the wall, as Sirius approached her. "Sirius, I-I don't know."  
  
Sirius was now so close to Cat now, that she could feel his breath on her neck. "If you don't want to, I won't make you." Sirius whispered into her ear.  
  
But this didn't help Cat fight her temptation, only causing her to want a kiss from him more. He looked into her deep navy blue eyes, with hints of green, and watched her debate with herself about if he should receive that small kiss.   
  
She looked back into his eyes, and made her decision, by pulling his tie toward her, and kissing him softly running her hand through his hair. Cat quickly broke apart when she realized she had begun to deepen the kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius. I didn't mean-"   
  
Without thinking, Sirius leaned in again, cutting cat's sentence short, as he began a new kiss. Cat broke the kiss, moving herself away from Sirius. "I'm sorry I kissed you. I shouldn't have." Cat said before running off down the corridor.  
  
Sirius slid down the wall, face in his hands, regretting a lot of things. 'It's not even nine, and i've done some stupid things I already regret! I should have asked for something else! How stupid can I be?!' Sirius yelled a himself.  
  
He slowly got up off the floor and headed toward Herbology, very slowly, not caring if he was late or not.  
  
--Herbology--  
  
Lily watched as Cat successfully snuck into Herbology, taking the seat next to James and in front of her. Lily took out some parchment, and quill with ink, and scribbled something, before tossing it at Cat's head.  
  
She whipped around to see a balled up parchment beside her foot. She smoothed it with the edge of her desk, and saw Lily's writing.  
  
(A/N: Okay, Being Lazy yet again. 'L:' is Lily and 'C:' is Cat. Continuing on.)  
  
L: Are you alright?  
  
C: I'm fine. Why?  
  
L: Because you look upset. What happened?  
  
C: Nothing. I just kissed Sirius, that's it.  
  
L: Why's you kiss him?  
  
C: Well, he wanted something for winning.  
  
L: So you kissed him?!  
  
C: That's what he asked for. I don't think I can do this much longer.  
  
L: Do what?  
  
C: Not be with Sirius.  
  
L: But what about the thing with your father?  
  
C: How do you know about that?  
  
L: I don't know about that.  
  
C: Lily, don't lie to me. How do you know?  
  
L: I sorta heard you and Sirius talking. Are you mad at me?  
  
C: I guess I can't be. I mean, you were going to find out eventually, right?  
  
L: Guess so. Look Sirius just walked in.  
  
Cat looked up from the wrinkled parchment and up at Sirius, who was trying to explain his tardiness to their teacher.  
  
Sirius took a seat beside Lily, to find a neatly folded note, waiting for him.  
  
(A/N: Yes, this chapter is filled with lots and lots of notes. And again, I'm getting lazy. 'M:' is for Maria, and 'S:' is for Sirius.)  
  
M: Whats up? Why do you look so upset?  
  
S: Because I just kissed Cat and I shouldn't have.  
  
M: Then why'd you do it?  
  
S: I didn't mean to do it. It just happened, I wasn't even thinking.  
  
M: Did she kiss you back?   
  
S: Yea.  
  
M: Then why do you look upset?  
  
S: Because, now she's upset. And me kissing her made it that way.  
  
M: I'm sure she's fine.  
  
S: I hope so.  
  
M: Want to come visit Remus with me?  
  
S: Man. Remus is very popular with you ladies.  
  
M: What do you mean by that?  
  
S: That you girls want to see him all the time. For example, Lily freaked out over breakfast this morning. And Cat wanted to go see him. And now you.  
  
M: Well, he is our friend.  
  
S: He's fine. I'm sure you'll see him at lunch. Don't worry about him.  
  
M: If you say so.  
  
S: I say so.  
  
Near the end of Herbology, when almost everyone stopped writing notes, Sirius received another note.  
  
L: I want to tell you something.  
  
S: What is it?  
  
L: I think that, um, never mind.  
  
S: No, come on, tell me. Please?  
  
L: No, besides its nothing important. I'll tell you later.  
  
S: You know what this reminds me?  
  
L: What?  
  
S: When I kept pestering you about who it is that you're head-over-heals for.  
  
L: I'm not head-over-heals for him!!! I just fancy him the tiniest bit!!!!  
  
S: Well, soorry. And if you didn't catch it. That was sarcasm.  
  
L: Very funny Sirius.  
  
S: Was it?  
  
L: No! Now shut it. Class is going to end. Stop writing notes to me.  
  
S: Fine! Bye!  
  
L: Yea, bye.  
  
Just like Lily had said, class ended and they all headed for their next class.  
  
--Lunch--  
  
All three girls watched the double doors anxiously, looking for Remus to show up, just like Sirius had promised them.   
  
"I'll be back guys. I'm just going for some fresh air." Maria said, not planing to go outside, but to instead look for Remus.  
  
"Okay."   
  
Maria rushed out the double doors, and slowed her pace as she began to walk down the corridor. She stared at the floor below her, not knowing where her feet were taking her, not noticing that someone was doing the exact same thing in front of her.  
  
With one loud thud, Maria found herself on the floor, with someone on her. "Maria!" She heard someone yelp from above. "I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
"Um, its okay." Maria said, rubbing her lower back. "Remus!"  
  
"Uh, yea, it's just me." Remus replied to her shocked face.  
  
"I was just looking for you." Maria said, as she accepted Remus' hand, to help her up.  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Um, yea. We heard that you were back. Where's Peter?"  
  
"Oh, he's still in the Hospital Wing." he told her as they headed back toward the Great Hall.  
  
"Why were you in the Hospital Wing?" Maria asked, as she stopped walking to look him in the eye.  
  
"Um, what?" He nervously replied.  
  
"I said, why were you in the Hospital Wing?" Maria repeated, moving toward him.  
  
"Um, I-I-I was sick." he stuttered, backing up into the wall.  
  
"With what?" Maria eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Um, the, uh, same thing my-my uh, my aunt had." he said, getting more and more nervous, with each step she took toward him.  
  
"What was wrong with her anyways?" Maria said, showing no signs of nerves, but inside felt butterflies in her stomach, as she was so close now, that she could smell his cologne.  
  
"Um, a really bad case of the cold. She's actually my great aunt, so we were kinda worried." he thought up quickly.  
  
Maria didn't say anything, but instead examined every feature on his face, trying to find any signs of a lie. "Uh, I'm sorry. Is she okay now?"  
  
She began to move away from Remus, but unfortunately, she hadn't noticed her shoelace untied, and instead of moving away, began falling, and was soon caught by Remus.  
  
She looked up into Remus' eyes, as he helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked, not breaking their gaze.  
  
"Um, I think I am now." maria said, with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
They slowly moved closer and closer, not noticing that their feet were moving. Their faces were inches away from one another, and Maria felt her eyes beginning to close.  
  
"Hey! Come on you two. We got to get to class." Cat yelled from across the corridor, shocking Maria, and landing her on the floor again.  
  
"Um, yea, we're um, coming Cat." Remus said, feeling his cheeks begin to burn pink.  
  
"Yea, uh, coming." Maria said, getting up, and walking over to Cat with Remus, in silence.  
  
"Are you two alright? You kinda look pale." Cat said as she looked from Remus to Maria, who both were staring at the floor lost in thought.  
  
"I'm fine." Cat heard them chorus.  
  
"If you say so." Cat mumbled, not realizing what she had interrupted earlier.  
  
--Later that night, after dinner--  
  
"Come on, James. I think we should go to our meeting now." Lily said, after she had finished eating.  
  
"Yea, you're right. I'm coming."  
  
They walked to the prefects' room in an awkward silence. Giving nervous glances at one another every once in a while. 'I wonder what he's thinking.' Lily thought as she saw the glazed look in his eyes. 'He looks like he's thinking about something.'   
  
"Uh, Lily, we're here." James said, as he noticed the portrait of Ralph Jon Behanior the III, a famous healer.  
  
"Oh, uh right." Lily replied. "Perfect Prefect." she said to the portrait.  
  
The portrait swung open showing a small door, that James opened, to show all the prefects waiting for them.  
  
"You're late." A fifth year Slytherin spat at them.  
  
"That's not the point." James said, annoyed. "We called you here to talk about the Christmas Ball coming up in about two months."  
  
"So, we think we should start planning it." Lily finished.  
  
"Okay, so what do we need to discuss?" A sixth year Hufflepuff said.  
  
"Well, I think we need to talk about what parts of the balls we should work on." James answered.  
  
"I think that the Hufflepuffs can work on food and all the drinks and stuff like that." suggested Lily. "You guys alright that?"  
  
All the Hufflepuffs shook their heads in agreement, and Lily continued to speak. "Good, then I think the Ravenclaws can have the music."  
  
The Ravenclaws agreed, nodding their heads or murmuring a quick, "Sure."  
  
"Then the Gryffindors can have decorations." James announced.  
  
"Um, Prongs, don't you think that's a little big for just the Gryffindors?" James heard someone get his attention. He turned to face Remus, in a sort of shock. He had almost forgotten that Remus was a prefect still.  
  
"Well Moony, the teachers usually help out with that." he replied flashing a friendly smile.  
  
"I see you've thought this through." Remus said, acting as if they were the only two people in the room.  
  
"Um, back to earth?" A small fifth year Gryffindor said, waving a hand between the two.  
  
"Right, anyways...Gryffindors, decoration. I think that's it." James said, before being elbowed in the ribs by both Remus and Lily.  
  
"I know you're not the brightest person, Potter, but I think that you forgot to run a thought through that dense head of yours." Malfoy spat.  
  
"Actually Malfoy, I didn't forget. I just decided that I'd rather have an enjoyable ball, so why mess it up?" James responded, a small smile playing at his lips.  
  
"The Slytherins can do invitations." Lily spoke up, breaking the glare the two enemies were sharing.  
  
"Fine, does that mean we can leave?" The Slytherin fifth year from before spoke up.  
  
"Not yet. We still have to decide if this ball is formal or not." James said. "All who vote formal, raise you're hand."   
  
Around 20 hands were raised, and it was all settled. They would begin planning the Christmas ball.  
  
Another half an hour later their meeting was finished, and they all headed out the door and their separate ways, back to their own common rooms.  
  
"Well, that went pretty well for your first prefects meeting." Remus told James.  
  
"Yea, not too bad." James replied.  
  
Lily although was paying no attention to their conversation, and instead was staring out the windows, up at the sky.  
  
"Lily, are you alright? You kinda look out of it." Remus said snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
"What, oh yea, I'm fine. I was just thinking about last night." said Lily.  
  
"What about it?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nothing, I was just really worried about you guys. I thought something might have happened when I didn't see you or peter at breakfast."  
  
James and Remus shared a nervous glance at one another, before Remus replied. "Lily, you don't have to be worried about us. Nothing wrong will happen if they stay in transformation."  
  
"Yea, but still, what if a human showed up?" Lily questioned.  
  
A flashback of Snape in the Whomping Willow passage, flashed into James mind. He fell into his own world remembering the look of fear in his eyes, when Remus as a werewolf approached him steadily, a hunger seen in his eyes. James remembered how angry he had been with Sirius, for tricking Snape the way he had.  
  
"What's wrong with James?" Lily asked Remus, noticing his odd behavior.  
  
"I think I know what he's thinking."  
  
"What?" Lily asked, curiosity coming over her.  
  
"Lily, you have to know that very few people know about my condition. Dumbledore, the rest of the marauders, you, and Snape." Remus said anxiously.  
  
"Snape?!" Lily half-yelled in shock, awaking James from his thoughts.  
  
"Yea, Snape." James said through gritted teeth, at just remembering that night.  
  
"But....how?"   
  
"Um, I don't think James wants to talk about it. Just ask Sirius." Remus said, as they walked into the common room.  
  
"Sirius?" Lily questioned, but James and Remus had already walked away. So Lily headed toward the only other Marauder in the room, Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, can I talk to you?" Lily asked, sitting beside Sirius who was sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Huh?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes open. "Ready to tell me who you fancy?"  
  
"No Sirius, I want to talk to you about Snape."  
  
"Why would you want to talk about Snape?" Sirius asked confused as ever.  
  
"I want to talk about how Snape knows about Remus." Lily said, noticing Sirius' expression had suddenly turned more serious as she finished her sentence.  
  
"What about it?" he whispered quietly.  
  
"Well, how does he know?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" he asked, almost pleading her not to bring it up.  
  
"Yes, I do. Come on, it can't be that bad." Lily said.  
  
*Okay, yah! I finally finished! Now that was hard to write! I'm sorry that this chapter was a little skippy. I hope you don't think I rushed things too much. But, well, um, uh, I want to say: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
A/N: Okay, okay, I hope you read this! Now, if you'd like me to e-mail you about when I update this story, tell me in the review, and leave your e-mail there. If you just want to talk or anything, you can tell me your sn for AIM or drop an e-mail to me! But please tell me! Okay, you can continue reading.  
  
Now for my actual thanks!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusBlackJamesRemus - Okay, Okay, I take it back. My last chapter wasn't a crappy one. But it wasn't one of my favorites. And I know, you are online a whole lot. Almost everytime I sign on AIM you're on! Well, I hope you beat that troll on you're HP game. oh, and I had to ask. How was Sirius last night? *winks* James was okay, but he kept talking about Lily! It got kinda annoying, so I just kinda stared at him for a long time. At least I have Remus tonight!  
  
Vanilla*chai 501 - Hey! Thanks for asking, my holiday was okay. I felt really really really light headed on New Years. So I was kinda doing some weird things. But that's okay, cause I was hyper! I hope I didn't disappoint you with the prefects meeting. I had no idea what to write for it!  
  
Marium - You'll give my story to you're friends? Well, thanks. I'm honored. I hope they like it like you did. I hope you had a happy new years!  
  
Limbo-gal - I always make my friends think they're the crazy one, but in reality I am! It's so funny when they get all confused and apologize for being so stupid. It's hilarious! But, anyways, fine, Emma, since no one thought my last chapter was crappie, well then I guess its not. So thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shortywithbrains - Dr. Pilsbury? Well I like it! The pilsbury boy should be a dr. for making all those breads and cookies! I think I'll start calling people that! but anyways, thanks for reviewing, and happy New Year!  
  
Missa - You couldn't tell I had writers block? Well that's a relief. I had even more writers block on this one. I hope it doesn't show that much! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ShawdowFox991 - well, if you couldn't wait! Then here it is! I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fan-of-HP - Thank you for FINALLY telling me that i'm forgiven! I was getting very worried that you dropped my story, and I wasn't forgiven. Oh, and I'm glad you liked how I made them act in their animal forms. I wasn't going to at first but then i decided I might as well try it! Well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Peeves'twinsister - When I read you're last view, I was singing, "Ding dong the witch is dead. Which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding dong the wicked witch is dead!" people were pretty mad. And I'll try not to put my writing down again. Since you said so. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Flying-piggy-123 - Yah! *claps loudly, and stands from her seat* I get to learn how to do the llama dance! *places both arms on side, slightly bending elbows, begins to shake hips back and forth, moving arms with hips* "LLAMA LLAMA LLAMA LLAMA!" *shakes arse for all its worth, stops dancing and regains breath* Yah! I did the llama dance! I think'll I'll do it again! And you're right, I think teachers just like the sound of their voices! They're so boring! I think they just repeat what they say in different ways, over and over, and over again! Okay, well since you've been waiting for me to update, and been doing the llama dance in you're seat, I updated! So there you go! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Bridget - I know, Lily did kinda get jipped. I think she wanted that kiss. but if I were her, I would have played dumb too, although, i'd feel sorta bad afterwards! Well, thanks for reviewing that chapter. hope you will again!  
  
LUCYLU4701 - Don't worry, Lily and James WILL get together. But its not yet. I have it all planned out, and it won't be for a while. So just sit back and read! Oh yea, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Spirtofrogue - It's okay if you're obsessed! Everyone gets obsessed with something off FF.net. Like you said. I got obsessed with the site over all. Well, thanks for reviewing my story, and I hope you will again!  
  
Panda10s - Fine, i take it back. Okay, my last chapter wasn't crappy! happy people? I take it back. Well, anyways, thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you thought my last chapter was good!  
  
Cheri - Was it funny? i try to make this story funny. But sometimes that just doesn't work out. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you will again!  
  
Jen Riddle - If I were you I would have been scared to death. i get extremely paranoid, and I think someone is waiting outside my window of me. Although my window is two stories up, but still, they can be on the roof. I know Lily was close to telling Sirius. But, who knows, except me, maybe she will! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
luvergurl01 - I love it i love it I love it! I love what you might ask? Well, I love that you love my story! I hope that this chapter will cure you from that horrible horrible disease! Well gonna go daydream about Sirius. thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lady Lily - You read my story in one day? One of my reviewers told me that it was 224 pages so far. SO that's telling me something. Maybe my story is really really really good. Well, thanks for reviewing and reading of coarse! Happy New Years!  
  
Cristen - Wow, I know, there are a lot of couples. But I'm sorry that there are a lot of unhappy people in this story. You see, I just finished the fifth book, and i was very very very upset about Sirius again. i still believe that he is alive and kickin! Well, thanks for reviewing! Hope you will again!  
  
Queen Cari - I know I love that little voice! It's my favorite thing to write! It's like I am Lily's little voice in her head! Well, thanks for reviewing! I haven't seen your review in a while, nice to see it again. Bye!  
  
saaio - Well, I shall keep you to you're word. I will be expecting a longer review. J/k, you can if you want to. But I'll be happy if you do! Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
pakita88 - Don't worry Lily WILL tell someone about her feelings. I just haven't decided who yet. It was going to have her tell Sirius but I changed my mind. But, maybe she will. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
HappySnakes Rule - Wow, you live in Australia. Its okay, I never thought you were some aussie creep. Just don't think I'm some stupid American. Glad you liked the chapter! Keep reviewing!  
  
The Story Weaver - I know. I'm very interested to see how I'm going to get these lovely couples together. Well, thanks for reviewing! and keep reading!  
  
Adreena - Thanks! Well, I hope you were satisfied with this chapter! I hope you review again!  
  
A.S. - Sure no problem! About the whole thing with them Lily arguing with her voice. I'll tell you when she says it out loud. If I forget or something, it'll always be in " but I'll try to tell you. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Antoniaeast - Not crappy at all? Well, thanks! I kinda skipped around a lot during this chapter. Sorry about that. My favorite parts to write were the heart's desire charm, and the lil voice part. If you guys want, I'll put in more of that lil voice. I just love him so. Well, I don't think you have bad taste in chapters! happy New Year!  
  
Lis - I wrote some more soon enough for you I hope? I actually hope that you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope you had a Happy New Year!  
  
Swishy Willow Wand - Ugh, I can do the update fast thing for you...but, James and Lily won't get together just yet. You need to be pacient. I know its hard, and i've been typing these chapters as fast as I can so I can get to the part i really want to write. The whole reason I wrote the story in the first place. Well, anyways, thanks for reviewing!   
  
Jac - Brill? Well, thanks, brilliant though? Thank you very much! I hope you liked this chapter! it took a while to write! Keep reviewing!  
  
Next chapter: Sirius' story about Snape. And um, well, I don't know. But yet another character will be added to this story. She reminds me of Jill the slut, in a way. No offense to peeves'twinsister, I don't think she's a slut. Well, so, anyways, it depends if i'll add her next chapter or not. 


	26. A story telling night

(Okay, yea, Um, yea, no own for me. Ok, that's done.)  
  
Okay, I'm going to put the thanks in the front this time, so here they are:  
  
pakita88 - Well, I know if James and Lily are going to the ball together. But the question is, will you? dun, dun, dun! *scary music in the background* Don't worry, you will eventually know if they are or not. And I don't think you have to wait that long either.  
  
Dee Ann - Happy 2004 to you too! I'm sorry, I had to leave it as a cliffhanger. I hadn't left one for you guys in so long. And I know how you just love my cliffhangers. *sarcasm*. But at least you get to find out what happens now! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Milesfromnormal - Are Lily and James going to the ball together? Hmm.. well, you'll find out soon. Only I know. Well, except maybe my dogs. But only them! So, sooner then later you'll find out.  
  
Rosebeth - Thanks! I know, it would be so nice to have that note devise spell thing in school! It's be easier then throwing them across the room. But anyways thanks for reviewing!  
  
Antoniaeast - Oh, well, I hope I don't disappoint you with Sirius' story. It just came to me like that, so I just wrote it like that. I hope you like it. Oh and I thought I might add a little tension between the characters so i won't bore any of you to death. Well, thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Vanilla*chai 501 - Well, I realized that I haven't put many of the Slytherins in my story, so I decided I might add the little bit with Malfoy and all. I hate him so much! Sorry had to say that. And I'm glad I haven't disappointed you. i hope you like Sirius' story! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Queen Cari - Woah, 130? Now that's a lot. I hope you had fun in SC though. I've been there once I think. Can't remember right now though. And I'd never think about quiting on this story. That would be wrong. Plus, what else would I do? I get bored really easily, and this actually entertains me. Well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Saaio - Yah! I got a long review! And that's a lot of reason for you to love my story. Do you know how happy that makes me feel? Well, I guess not, but trust me its really happy! And I'll definitely try to read you're fics. The first chance I get. Actually, I think I might just go read them, after I'm done with this chapter, of coarse. And I'm happy that you succeeded you're goal!  
  
Lady Lily - Well, most of my friends do say I'm just a little bit evil. But, hey, you can't blame me. It can be fun! But at least you still like me. Thanks for reviewing, and Happy New Years!  
  
Tanya J Potter - I see that I'm making a lot of people crazy and angry at me. They keep telling me to just get Lily and James together. But don't worry, they will get together, I have it all planned out! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
wandless - Well, at least you LOVE my story. And I'm sorry that my replies are too long. If you want I'll try to make them shorter. At the end of this chappie, I will ask everyone if they want me to just write really small replies to everyone so they can just hurry up with the story. Oh, and sorry about the cliffies, but they're fun to write!  
  
Adreena - Well, I hope I posted soon enough for you! Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
flying-piggy-123 - Yah! I did the llamas proud. I tried to show my friend the llama dance, but she isn't very coordinated and sucked it up, so I'm sad to report, that she did not make the llamas proud. Well, I'm gonna go do the llama dance again! Bye!  
  
JamesLily4ever13 - I tried hard to make my story both funny and heart warming. And by your review, I think I actually succeeded! And don't worry, Lily is going to admit her feelings to someone, and shh! Don't tell, I'm making it this chapter. But, be quiet. Hope no one else reads this review! J/k. I agree with you, JK should make a series with the Marauders! That would be so great! I love the Marauders. Except Peter. He's such a rat! Well, hope you like the chappie!  
  
A Dumb Blond and Brunette - Hey Emily, aka blond, and is my story really #2 on you're list? Now that's a compliment. I'll be sure to e-mail you when I update again! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
ljpottafreak - I know, I hate it when authors make their chapters 10 seconds long. But I'm glad that my longer chapters are appreciated! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!  
  
Swighy Willow Wand - lol. Well, I hope you didn't have to wait too long for me to update the next chapter! I hope you like it! Happy reading!  
  
HappySnakes Rule - I'll always keep writing! And thanks for not thinking I'm just another stupid American. Cause honestly, I'm not. Happy new year, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jen Riddle - I know, that was lots and lots of note passing. I think its so funny when guys wince in pain, before they actually experience any! I'll be sure to check out your story sometime. I'll be sure to leave you an IM on AIM! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Pandas10 - Want a hint, do ya? Well, lets think. What kind of hint would you like? How they get together(again)? When they actually get together(again)? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cheri111 - Well that's good. I thought I might have rushed my last chapter a little too fast. But if you say its good, I believe you! Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
PRONGSLOVER - Really? I'm honestly on you're top three list? I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can believe that! I didn't know my writing or story was that good. So thanks! I hope you like this chapter, and happy reading!  
  
limbo-gal - I know, I've had other chapters that are WAY better then my last one! I hope you like this chapter though! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lis - Yah! You enjoy reading my story? Thanks! Its actually good! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as some of my other ones!  
  
LiLMixedSeeKer - Thanks! The idea thing with the dreams kinda just came to me. I hope you you are liking my story so far, and I'm not boring you with it. Happy reading, and keep reviewing!  
  
Emmy - Hey! By the way, thanks for the help with this chapter! I think you're fic sounds great, so I still want the link to it. Well, since you're pretty new to fanfic I just want to say, welcome! Hope you like what I've done with the rest of this chapter!  
  
Amiliya - I love jokes! And when I was writing chapter 23 I was in a very jokish mood. I liked that joke! It was funny, I thought! Today at school I was telling people jokes, and I was getting so annoyed that they wouldn't understand what was so funny! It was driving me insane! So, anywayas, thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
orangepenguin - When you told me you were goiing to review every chapter, I honestly didn't think you were being serious! I thought you were joking! But then, then the reviews started coming in! But, not to worry, I love reviews! So thanks for them! I'll be sure to check you're stories out as soon as I can! Thanks for reading and reviewing! and talk to you soon!  
  
azndragonsun - Well, I never heard that Malfoy was as old as Fudge or anything like that. I guess I kinda just assumed he was Remus and those type peoples age. I hope you don't mind he's not that old! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Onto the story!  
  
Chapter 26: A story telling night  
  
update: "Yes, I do. Come on, it can't be that bad." Lily said.  
  
"Um, I'm a little tired. Let's talk about this tomorrow morning." Sirius said in a worried voice, as he lept up from the couch.  
  
Lily reached out, and grabbed the rim of Sirius' robes, slamming him back onto the couch. "No. What's the matter with you? I want to know, now. Why don't you guys like to talk about it?"  
  
"Lily, its just that, its, its because it was just some stupid joke." Sirius said, getting up again, only to be pushed back down by a very confused Lily.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Sirius sighed in defeat and began his story, he gave one last longing look at the stairs which led to his room, away from Lily. "It happened in our fifth year. One night before the full moon, we were talking at dinner."  
  
Lily nodded motioning for him to go on. "Um, yea, before I say anything else. You might have to ask James about the rest. Um, cause I wasn't really actually there. Uh, only, um, only James and Snape really know what happened that night." He rambled, trying to buy time, knowing once Lily knew the truth he would be in for some screaming.  
  
"Okay, just tell me."  
  
"Fine. Like I said, it was just some stupid joke. And the day before the full moon, we were talking. You know, talking about the next night. And some how we got onto the topic of Snape. So I said something like 'Wouldn't it be funny to put Snivellus down there with you Moony?' and so James said, 'I'd throw you a party if ya did Padfoot.' So I got this great idea.  
  
"Um, I was in the halls, and Snape was near me. So I decided I might just play a little joke. So i start to rant to Peter about how I was going to sneak off into Hogsmeade that night. And Snape, being who he is, followed me." Sirius said, hoping she'd understand.  
  
"Sirius, what are you trying to say?"   
  
"Um, well, you see, uh, Remus, when he goes to uh, transform, he goes into this little passageway under the Whomping Willow, that leads to the Shrieking Shack."  
  
"Okay. Continue." Lily said, becoming impatient with Sirius.  
  
"Right, so anyways. When he heard me, he wanted to follow. So he sorta went down under the tree, when Remus was, uh, in his other form."  
  
At first Lily looked as if she wasn't going to say anything, but then her face began to slowly turn rose. "ARE YOU A MORON?!?! DO YOU HAVE NO COMMON SENSE AT ALL?! HOW COULD YOU THINK PUTTING HIM IN DANGER WAS FUNNY?! HE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!! WHAT THEN, HUH, WHAT THEN?!? WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF HE WOULD HAVE BEEN BITTEN OR KILLED?! ARE YOU THAT DENSE?!? HOW COULD YOU HATE HIM SO MUCH, TO PUT HIM THROUGH THAT KIND OF DANGER!?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!?!?! I JUST WANT TO HIT YOU!!!" Lily's face was bright red, and she was standing up, towering over Sirius dangerously, not aware of the stares she was getting from everyone in the common room.  
  
"Uh, does this mean that you've stopped yelling?" Sirius asked hopefully, as Lily sat back down.  
  
"No, it means my voice is taking a rest." She spat through gritted teeth. She let out one more sigh, cleared her throat, and stood again. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready." Sirius said preparing himself.  
  
"YOU ARE SO DUMB!! I'VE NEVER HEARD OF A MORE IDIOTIC THING!! WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO DO THAT!?!" Lily yelled catching the attention of everyone again.  
  
"Well, I wasn't really too fond of him." Sirius said, preparing himself for another yelling.  
  
But Lily was beyond yelling at Sirius, she wanted to hurt him instead. So she launched at him, tackling him onto the couch, and hitting anywhere she could. Muttering things in between punches. "you" punch, "immature" punch, "dirty" punch...  
  
"Lily! Get off Sirius!" Remus grabbed Lily around the waist, and pulled her away from Sirius, which was surprisingly very difficult. "Lily calm down." Remus said, holding her shoulders to refrain her from moving.  
  
"No! Do you know what he did? Do you know how stupid that was?" Lily said, struggling against his grip.  
  
"Yes Lily, I do know. And I do know, that Sirius has never felt sorrier for anything in his life. And no one was hurt, thanks to James, and that Sirius made up for it." Remus told her, calming her down.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sirius asked cautiously, moving behind the couch, a safe distance from Lily.   
  
Lily looked over at Sirius, and instantly felt bad for hitting him. She stopped fighting against Remus' grip, and looked into his sad eyes. "Look Sirius, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. I know you've changed since then. I don't know what happened. All this stress I've had just came out. I'm just...I'm just sorry." Lily removed herself from Remus' grip, and slowly walked away from them, up the stairs.  
  
"She's confusing." Remus muttered to Sirius, who was apparently on the couch, but when he turned to face him, he was no where to be seen. "Padfoot?" he turned to see Sirius running toward the girls' stairs.  
  
--Sirius--  
  
Sirius stared at the steps leading up to Lily's room, preparing himself to run up the soon to come slide. He held his breath, and closed his eyes tight, and moved his legs up the stairs as fast as he could.   
  
When it seemed like he was going to make it to the top, his feet fell beneath him, and he slid on his stomach back down to the bottom of the stairs. He landed on the ground with a 'thud' and watched the slide become stairs again.  
  
"Ugh! Stupid stairs! Why couldn't they just trust guys?" Sirius asked, getting angry with wizards and witches long gone.  
  
'Come on, come on! How can I get up the stairs? Only if I wasn't a....that's it!' Sirius had a huge grin on his face now. 'Why didn't I just think about that before?'  
  
Sirius looked around to see if anyone was watching, and only when he was sure that not a single soul was around, he transformed into a large, cute, (lovable, adorable, sweet) black dog.  
  
He cautiously put his paw on the stairs, hoping that his plan would work, and to his surprise, the stairs didn't move, but stayed put. HE quickly ran up the stairs, and scratched at Lily's door. (A/N: My dogs do that, when they want to come into my room.)  
  
"Who's there?" Sirius heard lily's muffled voice. Sirius didn't respond, but instead continued scratching at the door.  
  
Lily looked up at the door, then back out her window, listening to the scratches on the door. She heard a faint whine, that sounded like a dog, and she got up from her bed, opening the door.  
  
The large dog, stumbled into the room, and sat on the floor, waiting for Lily to close the door. When he heard the door shut with a faint 'click' he turned back into his human form.  
  
"That's really smart ya know." Lily complimented him, wiping a tear threatening to drop, as she sat beside Sirius on her bed.  
  
"Lily, I know something's bothering you." Sirius said, watching a tear fall down her face.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine, really, I'm fine." Lily insisted, looking away from his eyes.   
  
"Lily, don't lie to me. I can tell from you're punches that there's something wrong. Just tell me." Sirius said.  
  
Lily looked up at him, and felt another tear fall down her cheek. "Sirius, I'm sorry. I lied to you."  
  
"When'd you lie to me? When we were down stairs?"   
  
"No, I mean." Lily let out a sigh she didn't know she had been holding. "Do you remember that day when you asked me if I was falling for James?"  
  
"Lily, you lied about that?"  
  
"Sirius, I didn't want it to happen! Do you think I planned on this? My plan was to come back here, have a great year, ignore you guys, and study. No where in my agenda did I plan on having feelings for James." Lily now let the tears roll down her cheeks freely.  
  
Sirius got up, and hugged Lily, letting her cry on his shoulder. "Lily, its not so bad is it? I just kinda think its ironic."  
  
Lily dried her tears and looked Sirius in the eye. "Why's it ironic?" surprising herself with a strong voice and not a shaky one.  
  
"Well, the year he stops asking you out, is the year you decide to actually fall for him." Lily laughed in spite of herself.  
  
"Yea, kinda ironic. Sirius...?"  
  
"Yep." he answered, grateful that she had no more tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sirius, promise me you won't tell a soul about this. Especially not James." Lily asked, making it sound like more of a command then a request.  
  
"Promise. Not a word of this leaves my mouth." he assured her, giving her a hug and a brotherly kiss on the head. "I'm gonna go to the kitchens."  
  
"Okay-wait, why?"  
  
"Well, Lils, you hit pretty hard," he joked, "and a certain area got hit with you're knee a couple times." he left her in her room alone.  
  
--James--  
  
James laid on his bed, curtains drawn, staring up at the ceiling above. His face held no expression, as if the life was sucked out of him, or he chose to keep his expression clear, to show no emotion what-so-ever.  
  
He sat up slightly when he heard a knock from the door. "Moony, Padfoot, or Wormtail, I really don't want to talk." he muttered.  
  
But the knocking didn't stop, but continued. (Sound familiar?) "Just come in!" James said irritated. He heard the door open, and shut quietly, followed by the echos of footsteps coming toward his bed.  
  
"Who's there?" James asked.  
  
"It's me James." he heard his visitor reply quietly.  
  
He pushed back the curtains around his bed, letting the moon light in, and allowing Lily to sit beside him on his bed. "James, I want to ask you something." she said barely louder then a whisper.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. "Is something wrong?" he looked up into her eyes, that made it seem as though they were stars by the way the moonlight laid on her face.  
  
"No, um, nothings wrong. I was just curious about something."  
  
"Ask away then."  
  
"Okay, uh, James, why do only you and Snape know what really happened that night? Sirius and Remus kept mentioning you, and Sirius said I had to ask you to hear what really happened down there, you know under the Whomping Willow."  
  
James looked down from Lily's eyes over to his hand. He hated talking about that night. It was the night he realized that all those stupid little jokes and pranks they played were immature. And all those times they always messed around, not caring about what would happen to the people they messed around with. He hated that night, he despised it, he wanted that night to disappear forever. He looked back up at Lily, and knew that his emotions were showing, and it was the one thing he didn't want to show, at least not now.  
  
"Well, at dinner that night Sirius had told me that I would have to go alone that night. But the last thing he had told me made me realize what he had done."  
  
'Oy Padfoot, I forgot to tell you! You better throw me that party tomorrow!' Rang in James' ears, as he remembered what Sirius had told him.  
  
"Well, then I knew what he had done. So I ran down to the passageway, just in time too." James looked up at the stars out his window. "Well anyways, Remus was you know, getting that look in his eyes when he smelt a human near by. The rest of us never were in danger when we were in our forms, so we could always calm him down. But me alone wouldn't be able too. So he was cornering Snape into a corner, so I started throwing whatever I could at him to distract him from Snape. Eventually it worked, but Snape wouldn't move. So I had Remus chase me all the way to the Shrieking Shack. I changed into a stag, and forced him up the stairs, and then ordered him to stay put. And luckily he did. So I went back, and sorta dragged Snape back to the castle, up to Dumbledore." James finished and looked at Lily who had been watching him the whole time.  
  
"You really weren't as heartless as I thought you were." Lily said after a few moments of silence where they would just stare at one another.  
  
"Thanks." James replied sarcastically, a small smile on his face. He looked back up at Lily, and within seconds, she had pelted into his arms. Instantly he felt warmer then any butterbeer could have gotten him, when he felt Lily's touch, just then noticing how cold he had felt before. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling Lily closer to his body, getting a wift of aroma from her hair.  
  
"Are you okay Lily?"   
  
"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little emotional tonight. I mean, its just confusing." Lily said, looking up into his eyes.  
  
He looked right back down into her eyes, feeling himself getting light-headed and tingly. He thought to himself about what he was about to do, and slowly leaned in closer to her. Feeling his eyes drop, preparing himself for what was going to happen next.  
  
"Hey you two! Let's go!" someone screamed, swinging the door open, causing them both to land on the floor from shock.  
  
"Uh, yea, we're coming." James helped Lily up, rubbing his lower back.  
  
"Did I uh, interrupt something?" Maria asked cautiously, noticing what a shock she had given them.  
  
"No, nothing was going to happen." Lily said, a little too quickly for Maria not to think something suspicious.  
  
*Okay, I know I know, this is one if my shortest chapters ever! but, I got really really really lazy on this chapter, and didn't write that much. And it had been a while since I updated a chapter! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it was short! I promise you that the next chapter will be longer! Promise, cross my heart! Well, anyways thanks, and review!  
  
Next Chapter: Why Maria had interrupted James and Lily's little moment. And what ever else I want! Oh, and sorry, I know I said I was going to add a new character, but I didn't! 


	27. Light as a feather and stiff as a board

(Yea, whatever, I don't own j.K.'s stuff. But if I did, well, I don't know. I'd be one happy woman!)  
  
Now my replys:  
  
orangepenguin - Okay, now it amazes me that you are still going to review every chapter? I honestly, (no matter what you say) don't think I should disserve that! I mean, that's a lot of reviews! And well, i guess thanks. I'll go on complimenting you and thanking you when I talk to you next. I hope you like his chapter.  
  
limbo-gal - No problem! I love questions! But unfortunately I'm not going to be able to answer any of you're questions! I'm sorry! I just can't! but I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Fir3Fly - Well, you'll find out why Maria interrupted James and Lily right when they were about to kiss. I hope you like it! And sorry this isn't that long!  
  
Cathrine24 - Actually, I'd agree with you on that one. You're right, Peter's lies did kill Lily and James! That little jerk! Well, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Jac - lol, I actually laughed when I read you're review. So all I have to say to that is, Go Jac! Go Jac! Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Tanya J Potter - You know, no one has ever thanked me for thanking them before! You're a first! Yah! Well, anyways sorry this can't be longer! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus - lol, I liked you're 'Ek!' I laughed. (yes, easily amused, but you already knew that)Oh and about asking fanfiction about the thing for our story. I'll tell you about that when i talk to you next, which will be tomorrow morning. But, anyways. you know, thanks for reviewing!  
  
LilMixedSeeKer - Oh, well this is embarrassing. Truely it is. You asked me who I was, cat or maria? Well, I designed Cat after me, but I wouldn't mind being either of them. There I admit it! And wow was that embarrassing. Well, thanks for reviewing again, I hope you like this chapter, and wow I feel embarrassed.  
  
MilesfromNormal - I know, Lily is just a tad bit crazy. And I'm sorry, i know they almost kissed, but I had another interruption. What is with me and interruptions? Well thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jess - Thanks! i knew I was forgetting something! Quiditch! How could I forget about that? So, I think I'll do that. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
shortywithbrains - I never noticed that the girls always interuptted everything. You have an eye for things. And after I read you're review, i was singing "Pilsbury, my heart to yours." all day! well, thanks!  
  
Peeves'twinsister - Yep, yep, everyone's excepting their feelings! Finally right? I know, I take a long time to do things. Well, trying to make this shorty! thanks for reviewing!  
  
Remy's Elf - Well, I hope you love this chapter too! And please review again! Oh, and not to forget to mention, thanks for reviewing in the first place!  
  
Ronaholic - Savvy, eh? I love it! And I know, I'm always too close. I always make it seem like they're gonna, when they don't. But hey, what can you do? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Azndragonsun - Well, wonder no longer, cause if you scroll down slightly, you will find out why Maria did what she did! Sorry this is short, thanks for reviewing!  
  
ljpottafreak - Well, you don't have to be driven crazy anymore! Cause you can just find out why Maria had to interrupt like she did! I'm sorry this isn't longer, but I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Amiliya - lol, well, Sirius should have never done that. So the 'besting of Sirius' had to happen! I'm glad you liked it! Sorry this is short, but hope you love this chapter.  
  
Adreena - And awesome chapter? Even as short as it was? well, i shouldn't complain! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Cristen - NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I made a promise to my self that I wouldn't forget a reviewer ever again! And there I went forgetting you! I can't believe myself! This is the second time this has happened! And I feel even worse this time! Hoe could I be so stupid!! *bangs head against desk* Ow, that actually hurt. Can you ever forgive me? I'm sorry okay?! I really really am! I can't believe I did that to you! Okay, I'm begging you here, can you please forgive me? I would really appreciate it! Well, anyways, I hope you like this chapter! have fun reading it!  
  
Cheri111 - Thanks! I think I did a okay job with telling about what happened that night! Sorry this has to be so short! But I hope you like the chapter.  
  
Laura - I'm happy that you loved the way I told the story. I'm sorry this isn't super long or anything! But thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Orangepenguin - Okay, I just thought that you at least deserve to have to replys! I mean you sent me all those reviews! And if I honestly had the time, I would reply to every single one of them! But, I don't! So like I said, I'll thank you some more later!  
  
Panda10s - I know, everyone was waiting for Lily to admit her feelings to someone! So, why not to Sirius! He's the one who suspected something first! i think...I can't remember! But thanks again.  
  
Victoria - No, please, not the heavy objects! *ducks behind a couch* i think I'm being paranoid. But I swear, they're going to get together! I swear! Well, thanks!  
  
Antonia East - Yea, short can be nice! Well, I always wondered if they would be able to get up the stairs in their animal forms, because regular animals can. Well, thanks.  
  
HappySnakes Rule - Hey! Oh, like I promised people, I'll try to make this short. But I think you're right, Nicole Kidman kinda looks like Lily. But even if they do make the fifth movie, she's WAY too old to play a fifteen year old. Oh, and I think you rox too. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
pheonixfire123 - Sorry if you think my story is a little choppy. And i know that the thong song didn't exist back then! I'm not a moron. But thanks for the review.  
  
LadyLily - Trust me, it is very annoying if i won't let them in and they just keep scratching at the door. Its torture. But hey they're cute so I love them, you're cats sound the same. I just love dogs and cats and animals like that. Oh, and with maria, just read and find out what she wanted.  
  
xdarkalienfairyx - Thanks! And I'm glad that you like how I made Lily so stubborn, because that's how i am, I won't admit I'm wrong or accept what i don't want. Like with the whole Sirius thing. Oh and I hope that my story is five stars out of five, and not ten! thanks for the review!  
  
Unpatient - Hey! Well, I try to write as often as I can. I don't know, I just love doing it! But I think my family thinks I'm a little obsessed. I'll try to write more truth or dare into this story, but I'm telling you it could be difficult. I usually use dares from my games, but most of those sucks. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Pakita88 - Ah, who says Sirius is going to spill the beans to anyone? I mean, obviously I know if he is or not. But I assure you, he won't be telling James. I'm sorry, but no. Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Now onto the story!  
  
Chapter 27: Light as a feather, stiff as a board  
  
Update: "No, nothing was going to happen." Lily said, a little too fast for maria not to think suspicious.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." James answered for her.  
  
"So what'd you need us for?" Lily asked as they headed out of the room.  
  
"Well, we were going to play a game." Maria looked from Lily to James, who were looking very nervous and staring at their feet.  
  
"What game?" she mumbled.  
  
"Uh, forgot what its called, but Cat says she learned how to play it during the summer at this party."  
  
They arrived in the common room, where Sirius, Cat, and Remus were all waiting for them. "Now what's this game called?" Lily asked, as she sat by James and Maria in the circle they had formed.   
  
"Oh, its called, 'light as a feather, stiff as a board.'" Sirius said smiling, as he noticed Lily twirling hair nervously, staring anywhere but James. "Now isn't that odd." Sirius stated, making it sound like he had spotted something not so odd at all.  
  
"What?" Cat asked.  
  
"Well, Lily and James both have the same nervous habits." He said pointing to Lily. "They both mess with their hair." he smiled.  
  
"I'm not nervous." Lily said, staying calm. 'Why am I nervous?'   
  
"So, how do you play light as a feather, stiff as a board?" She asked trying to change the topic away from them.  
  
Sirius took out his wand, and gave it a quick swish, causing all the lights to go out, and the fire to shine even brighter. "Now one of us will pretend to be dead. They will lay down and cross their legs and arms. Everyone will sit around them, and one of us will sit behind her head. They will be the speaker. They tell about what has happened in their life. Like they're job, who they will marry, how many kids they'll have, and other stuff like that. Oh, and I'd like to remind you all that if you do have them marry someone, that they have to be playing, okay? Good. Then, you make something up on how they die. Then everyone sticks two fingers under them, and chants 'light as a feather, stiff as a board.' Get it?"   
  
"Uh, why are we going to stick two fingers under them?" James asked.  
  
"Because, see, were supposed to be lifting the person, and spirits or something are supposed to help you lift them up. I guess were seeing who we can lift the highest." Cat answered.  
  
"So who wants to go first?" Remus asked.  
  
All six of them glanced at one another, waiting for a response. "Ah choo!" Lily sneeze echoed throughout the almost empty common room.  
  
"Ah, so nice of you to volunteer." Sirius said, forcing her to lay down.  
  
"Wait I never said I'd do this!" Lily complained, as she struggled against the lock Sirius had on her shoulders.  
  
"Don't be silly, yes you did. Now I'll tell you're life!" Sirius said in excitement, as he sat behind Lily's head. And as if the fire had heard him, it dimmed down so you could only see a light shadow around everybody's face.  
  
"Oh, before I start, Lily, when were you born?" Sirius asked.  
  
"August 22nd." James said, mentally slapping his forehead as he did.  
  
"Wow Lily, your voice has gotten much deeper you know?" Sirius teased.  
  
"Shut it." James mumbled. "Just start." he waited expectantly, thankful that no one could see his face turning red.  
  
"Right. Okay, one stormy afternoon, 17 years ago, on August 22nd, a little girl was born named Lily Evans. Lily was a small and happy child, with out a care in the world. She had sleep overs and such and did things girls did. Then on her 11th birthday, she received a letter saying she had been accepted to Hogwarts. Her family was extremely happy for her, well except her sister, I've heard she's a-"  
  
"Sirius, don't get off topic." Lily heard Cat order from somewhere near her left foot.  
  
"Right, anyways. So she went to Hogwarts and there she met the man of her dreams on her first day on the train. Me! But, she refused to see that. So I gave up on her. Throughout the years at Hogwarts she made friends and made enemies. It was easy to spot just who her enemies were. Because every night, around dinner, you could her screaming come from Lily and her 'enemy', James Potter. Then in the beginning of her seventh year, she stood outside the platform, kissing her mother good bye." Lily could feel tears beginning to form and leak from her eyes as Sirius finished that sentence. She felt someone grab her right hand and squeeze it lightly, and she instantly knew it was James by her side. And this thought seemed to comfort her, and the tears seemed to slowly go away as he rubbed her hand with his thumb, sending a tingling feeling in her hand. He let go, and Lily was snapped back into reality. "So her year began, and enemies became friends. Later on that year, she found her soon-to-be-husband in the most unexpected place. In her long time enemy, turned friend, James Potter." Lily could hear a smile in his voice as he said this, making her face turn red.  
  
"Lily Evans became engaged to James Potter a year after they began dating. They had a large beautiful wedding, and she became a healer. Uh, um, then they had a kid. Yea, and they named him after me! So little Sirius went to school, and Lily, 10 years after their son graduated, Lily died, uh, by, um, eating too much spaghetti." Sirius finished.  
  
"Now we say: Light as a feather, stiff as a board." Everyone stuck two fingers under Lily and began to chorus in with Sirius. "Light as a feather, stiff as a board."  
  
Slowly Lily began to rise further and further into the air, with the help of everyone of coarse. They were all standing now, and it was becoming harder and harder to lift her with only two fingers.   
  
Sirius leaned over and whispered to Maria, "When I say 'go', drop Lily. Pass it on." Maria looked at the form of his face with an odd expression, and then suddenly realized what he wanted to happen. She leaned over to Remus and said, "When Sirius says 'go', drop Lily. Tell Cat." Maria whispered sending a small chill down his spine.   
  
"Go!" Four sets of hands dropped Lily, and she fell to the ground landing on James. "Ow!" James yelped, from under Lily, who's face had turned bright red.  
  
"Lily?" Maria asked, as she watched Lily stare motionless into the fire. "Is she okay?" James asked looking up at Lily.  
  
"I don't think so. She's not moving." Cat answered staring at Lily.  
  
James sat up, causing Lily to slide down from his chest over to his lap. Lily snapped out of her thoughts, and turned to face James, acting as if there was no one in the room at all. "Will?" Lily asked excitedly. "Is that really you?"   
  
"Uh, you guys is she okay?" James asked, looking from Lily to his four friends watching.  
  
"Will that is you!" She yelped, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can't believe it! I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Um, you think James is some guy named Will?" Remus asked Lily, pulling her away from James.  
  
"James? Who's James? What's he talking about, Will?" Lily asked moving her attention back to James.  
  
"Uh, I think I should take her to Professor Dumbledore." James said, getting up off the floor. "Come on, lets go Lily." James called out to her heading toward the portrait hole.  
  
"Is he talking to me?" Lily asked Sirius.   
  
Sirius looked at Lily with a puzzled and worried look on his face. "Uh, yea, that's a nickname. He wants you." Sirius said, pointing toward James.  
  
Lily followed James out the portrait hole and out down the empty corridor. "Uh, this way." he said.  
  
Lily skipped over to him, hooking arms and resting her head on his shoulder. "So where have you been?" Lily asked innocently.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean where'd you go?" Lily said.  
  
"When did I leave?"   
  
"Don't play dumb, Will." Lily said playfully.  
  
"Who's Will?" Lily stopped walking, and looked James in the eye.  
  
"Oh no." She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "You have a concussion!"  
  
"What!? Oh no, you got the wrong idea, I don't have a-"  
  
"Come on, we have to get you to Bumbleydore." Lily said dragging him down the corridor, as if she knew where she was going.  
  
"Uh, its Dumbledore, and we're here." James said pointing at the statue that led to his office.  
  
James said the password, and as the stairs began to move he heard another gasp come from Lily. "Wow, that's amazing! Lets go!" she stepped onto the stairs, dragging James along with him.   
  
Lily knocked on the door to his office somewhat loudly, and heard a quiet 'come in' come from someone inside.  
  
For the third time that night, or even in just two minutes, Lily let out a gasp as James led her inside and into one of the seats in front of dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Why hello Mr. Potter, and Miss Evans. What brings you to my office?" he asked as if he already knew the answer.  
  
"Well, you see Will here, has forgotten who he is." Lily answered looking around the room in awe. "Ooh A Phoenix! Can I pet him?" she asked, rushing over to the bird.  
  
"So I see something has happened to Miss Evans."  
  
"Uh, yes Professor. We were playing this game, and then we fell to the ground, and she started to act all weird and called me Will." James said cautiously.  
  
"Oh, I see. And what game were you playing?"   
  
"Um, its called, 'light as a feather, stiff as a board.'" James said as he watched Lily pet the phoenix.  
  
"Ah, this isn't the first time this has happened Mr. Potter."   
  
"Well, exactly what did happen to Lily?"  
  
"In the game, spirits are supposed to help lift the person up in the air. But on a few occasions, the spirits actually go into the bodies."  
  
"So who is this?" James asked.  
  
"Um, excuse me dear. Your name please." Dumbledore said with a small smile.  
  
"Oh, my name? Its Molly Chesler." Lily answered politely stroking Fawkes.  
  
"Well, there you go Mr. Potter, this is Molly. You must look like some one that was in her life, so this is why she calls you Will."  
  
"Okay, now how can we get Molly to leave?"   
  
"Well usually the spirit will leave after a few days. But the only certain way to make Miss Chesler leave her body is to have some event happen, that was supposed to take place, or something of that sort."   
  
"Uh, thanks Professor, I think I can handle it from here." James said standing up, motioning for Lily to follow him out the door.  
  
"Nice meeting you!" Lily waved to him, as she left through the door with James.  
  
"So uh, Molly, I'm Will, so who am I?" James asked.  
  
"I still think you have a concussion Will. But don't be silly, you're my boyfriend." Lily slipped her arm around his, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Right. So, uh before tonight, what was the last thing you remember?"   
  
"Well, lets see. We were at some fancy restaurant, and you were down on one knee, you were making some long speech, then there was this big green light. Then, I guess I must have passed out. A little too much firewhiskey I guess."  
  
"So, I was down on one knee?" James voice squeaked as he asked this question, getting very nervous.  
  
"Yep, down on one knee. Hey look, its that lovely lady that lets us into that room." Lily said, pointing to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Uh, yea." James said, giving a worried glance at Lily before looking up at the portrait.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Sir Francis de Levu"   
  
The portrait swung open, allowing them to enter into the common room where their friends were waiting for them in silence, watching the fire. Both Cat and Maria jumped up from the couch and rushed over to Lily who was clinging onto James still.  
  
"What's wrong with Lily?" Cat asked, taking Lily over to the couch.  
  
"Will, why does everyone keep calling me this Lily Evans girl?" she asked looking over at James who still looked nervous.  
  
"Um, Molly, can you stay here one moment, I need to talk to these four in private." James said, moving over to a corner.  
  
Remus, Sirius, Cat, and Maria gave each other a confused look before they followed him to the corner.  
  
"What's uh, um, wrong with Lily?" Cat asked again.  
  
"That's not Lily." James said, taking a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
Sirius looked back at the red head humming happily to herself on the couch. "That sure looks like Lily."  
  
"Well, it's not. See, a spirit went inside Lily. So she thinks she's this one girl named, uh, Molly Chesler."  
  
"So, how do we get our Lily back?" Maria asked, saying what everyone had been thinking.  
  
"We have to do an event that was supposed to happen, or something like that." James said getting nervous again.  
  
"Well, lets go ask her." Cat began getting up, but was brought back down by James.  
  
"I already know." James said quietly.  
  
"Then what is it?" Remus asked.  
  
"We, have to, I mean, I have to...uh-"  
  
"You have to what?" Cat asked, getting impatient.  
  
"I kinda have to, um, you know, purpose to her." he muttered a little above a whisper.  
  
"You have to what!?!" All four of them screamed at James, getting Lily, or Molly's, attention.  
  
"Who has to what?" She asked politely.  
  
"Nothing Molly." James answered.  
  
"Shh..Will you keep it down." James said.  
  
"Sorry, but go ahead." Maria answered for them.  
  
"Go ahead what?"  
  
"Go purpose to her." Cat said in a know-it-all-voice.  
  
"No, I can't do that!" James whispered dangerously.  
  
"How else are we supposed to get Molly out of her?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore said that maybe she'll just go away in a few days."  
  
"A few days? We have try-outs tomorrow! And Lily will kill you if you make her miss them!" Remus warned.  
  
"But, I, I don't know if I can. I mean, its not the easiest thing to do." James said.  
  
"Fine I'll do it." Sirius said heading toward Lily, but was pulled down.  
  
"No, you can't do it."  
  
"Why not?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because, because, she thinks I'm her boyfriend." James muttered quietly.  
  
"Not isn't that ironic." said Remus, a small smile shown on his face.  
  
"Shut it, Moony." James said.  
  
"Just go do it James." Maria said, helping him up and pushing him toward Lily.  
  
"No, I'll do it tomorrow. I promise. After dinner." James told Maria. "Just don't push me." James walked over toward Lily.  
  
"Oh, hello Will, are you done?"   
  
"Uh, ya I'm done. So Molly, tonight you're going to sleep in these girls' room." James said pointing toward Maria and Cat. "This is Maria Santana, and this is Catrina Starre."  
  
"Very nice to meet you!" Lily said jumping up, and shaking both their hands.  
  
"Uh, yea, nice to meet you too." Maria muttered.  
  
"Yea, Will has told us so much about you." Cat added.  
  
"Aw, well, he's barely said a word about either of you." Lily said cheerfully, turning to James. "Will, can't i sleep with you tonight?"  
  
James almost tripped when he heard the question. "Uh, no, I'm sorry you have to sleep with, in their room tonight." James stuttered nervously.  
  
At that moment someone came walking into the common room. "Hi you guys! What have I missed?"   
  
"Uh, Molly this is Peter." James said, pointing toward a very confused Peter.  
  
"Nice to meet you Peter, I'm Molly." Lily rushed over to him, shaking his hand vigorously.  
  
"Uh, no you're not. You're Lily."  
  
"I think you're friend's a little off his rocker." Lily whispered to James.  
  
James just nodded quickly, pulling Peter away. "Pete, listen to me, that's not Lily. That's a girl names Molly Chesler."  
  
"Wow, she looks an awful lot like Lily." Peter replied.  
  
"No, you don't get it. There is a spirit inside Lily, and her name is Molly. So this is really Molly not Lily." James said.  
  
"What ever you say." Peter said with a non-believing look in his eye.  
  
"Come on. I have got to get some rest." James went back over to everyone else, muttering a quick goodnight to them.  
  
"Wait! Willy, don't I get a kiss good night?" Lily asked playfully.  
  
James looked around at all his friends for help, but none did a thing. "Uh, well-"  
  
"Oh, come here." She said, grabbing him by his robes and pulling him closer.  
  
She leaned closer to James tiptoeing slightly. She looked up into his eyes, and prepared herself for the kiss. James turned his head sharply, causing Lily to miss his lips and instead plant a kiss on his cheek. "I have got to go. Good night." James yelped, running up the stairs to his room.  
  
James ran into his room, falling on his bed, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. "Uh, is everything all right?" Sirius asked, sitting on his bed.  
  
"No." he said simply.  
  
"I don't get it. I mean, you would have done anything to get Lily to want to kiss you last year. And now, when she trys, you turn the other way." Peter said.  
  
"You don't get it."  
  
"Well, explain it to us then." Remus ordered.  
  
"It's just that, I don't know. It'd feel weird kissing her. Like I'd be betraying someone if I did. Or taking advantage of her. I just wouldn't feel right." James told them. "I'm gonna go to sleep. Good night."  
  
*Okay, I know this one wasn't much longer than the last, but I really wanted to update! Oh, yea so review!  
  
A/N: Okay, um, I know how my replys can be very long and very annoying! So review and tell me if you want them shorter or not. Oh and review to me about the rating of this story. Since it has some language should I fix that? Thanks!  
  
Next Chapter: I don't want to ruin anything. 


	28. Not the perfect Proposal

(Boo! Boo! I don't own J.k.'s stuff! This is horrible! I think I'm going to cry! This is so horrible!)  
  
Okay, thanks to people that actually helped out with the review dilemma, thanks! I'm going to have the replys at the end this chapter! Well, because thanks to reviewers that told me to do so!  
  
Chapter 28: Not the perfect proposal  
  
October 13  
  
I feel kind of weird writing in this journal. It feels like every time I do, its to write about Lily. She's the one who actually got me this journal. Sure, when she did, it wasn't very heart-felt or anything. I think when she gave it to me she said something like, 'Here, maybe if you write in this, it'll seem like someone other then yourself, actually cares about your life!' But still, it was a present from Lily. But this isn't why I'm writing. Its about Molly. Molly is this spirit, inside of the body of Lily. I don't think I can take this anymore. I feel like its actually hurting me that I can't go talk to Lily. Its eating me up inside. But I've been avoiding what I'm supposed to do. I've been up in the Room of Requirements, trying to get away from her. I can't do it. I can't propose to her. Its just too strange. But I have to do it if I want Lily back. The real Lily. My Lily. Sure, she's not my Lily, but I can dream can't I? Maybe she'll just go away. Molly, not Lily.  
  
James looked up from his own writing at the sound of a faint tap on the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Its me." Sirius said, walking in, and closing the door behind him with a snap.   
  
The room was a dark stormy blue, found everywhere. The ceiling above, had been painted to look like the night sky. The floor below was the same deep blue, as the rest, and had a velvety feeling to it.  
  
"You have to come out of here sometime! You haven't left all day. You have to stop procrastinating." Sirius sat beside him on the couch he was sitting on.   
  
"I'm not procrastinating! I just want to be alone."  
  
"Look James, this is really really really really-"  
  
"Get on with it. Its really what?" James asked irritated.  
  
"Its really weird. I mean, this girl is nothing like Lily! She's kinda, how can I say it?"  
  
"Not Lily?" James suggested dully.  
  
"Exactly. So, if you don't propose to-"  
  
"Its not exactly that easy." James cut him off annoyed.   
  
"James, if you're not down in the common room in twenty minutes, prepared to propose, then I'm bring her to you."  
  
"Fine, fine, whatever." James replied, shooing him out the door.  
  
"Remember! Twenty Minutes!" Sirius called out to him, before having the door slammed in his face.  
  
"This is so frustrating. I can't do this. I know nothing about her. I can't propose to someone I know nothing about." James muttered to himself. 'i wish I knew about her." he thought, before something large, heavy, and dusty landed onto his lap.  
  
"What the hell is this?" James asked himself. He picked up the green leather book, and cleared the dust off the title. 'The biography of Molly Chesler.'  
  
"Great, this is what I get for being in the room of Requirements." he opened the book, to the first page.  
  
'Quick Facts' it read at the top of the book.  
  
'Name: Molly V. Chesler'  
  
'Age of death: 20'  
  
'Birth date: June 25, 1940'  
  
'Hair color: Blond'  
  
'eyes: brown'  
  
"She looks nothing like Lily." James said in an annoyed voice, but continued to read.  
  
'occupation: In training to become Healer'  
  
James flipped through the pages, until he saw a chapter that caught his eye. 'Cause of Death'. It read:  
  
One late night, on September 21, Miss Chesler was attending a date with her long time boyfriend, Will Hensington the III. He announced a few days after her death, that he had a ring and was prepared to ask for Miss Chesler's hand in marriage. He told us that he had been on one knee, and was in the process of 'popping the question', but the restaurant had been flooded with 'Death Eaters'. The first to die out of many, was Miss Chesler......  
  
"Great." muttered James. "I need an engagement ring." James asked hopefully, looking up at the ceiling above, as if pleading for one to appear as easily as the book had. James looked around the room, and saw a small golden ring, with a diamond, laying on the small table in front of the fire. He picked it up, and examined it closely. The ring was placed into his pocket for safe keeping, and picked up his belonging's, heading out the door.  
  
--Common Room--  
  
"Well!?" Cat jumped up off of the couch and ran over to Sirius, who had just came into the common room. "When's he going to propose. I can't take this anymore. This girl is so ANNOYING!" Cat grabbed the rim of his robes. "She won't stop being so happy and perky!"   
  
"Calm down, no need to take it out on me." said Sirius, removing her grip from his robes. "He's going to propose to little Miss annoying very very soon."   
  
"Oy! Li--Molly! I need to talk to you!" Sirius called out across the room, where Lily was talking to two third years.  
  
She looked up from her conversation with the third years, "Yes, Sibious?"  
  
"Um, its Sirius, and Ja--Will wants to talk to you."  
  
"Oh he does!?" She ran over to Sirius with a huge grin on her face. "I thought he was avoiding me!! Where can I find him?"  
  
"Uh, you can find him, over uh, well, um, just stand outside the portrait hole for a while." Sirius said, taking a step back from her cautiously.  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said, "I'll go do that right now!" she bolted out the portrait hole, standing outside of it, like a dog waiting for its master to come home.  
  
"She's annoying." Sirius sat on the couch next to Maria, who was staring at the fire, very preoccupied.  
  
"So Maria, what's wrong with you?" Sirius asked, noticing the dazed look in her eyes.  
  
But Maria didn't respond, "hello? Maria, you in there?" Sirius waved a hand in front of her face. But still Maria didn't remove her gaze from the fire place.  
  
"Maria!" Cat yelled trying to get her attention with no such luck.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Cat whispered to Remus.  
  
Remus shrugged, keeping his gaze on Maria, and moved to sit on the other side of her on the couch.  
  
"Hello?! Maria? Are you all right? Is anyone in there?" Sirius proceeded in trying to get Maria's attention.  
  
"Maria?" Remus placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She jumped up from the chair in shock, and turned to look at Remus. "Y-y-yes?"  
  
"Good job Moony." Sirius congratulated him. "How'd you do it?"   
  
"Do-do-do what?" Maria asked with a shaky voice as she sat back down between Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Well, get you to wake up out of your thoughts." Sirius said teasingly.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Cat asked.  
  
Maria turned to Remus, and muttered a quick "nothing" to cat behind her, locking a gaze with Remus.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Remus asked, not breaking their gaze.  
  
She looked hesitant as she responded with a shaky nod. "I just-I'm fine." Maria whispered, looking away from Remus.  
  
"Maria? Why are you acting all shaky and jumpy?" cat asked curiously.  
  
Maria looked back up at Remus and then over to Cat. "What do you mean? I'm not all shaky and jumpy." Maria said, trying to convince herself more then anyone else.  
  
Peter walked silently down the stairs, catching the last of the conversation. He slowly walked up behind them, still not noticed by anyone. "Hi!" Peter squeaked from behind Maria.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!" Maria jumped up from the couch again, bolting across the room. "Peter I'm going to kill you! Why the hell did you do that!?" Maria screamed, giving Peter the impression that she was upset with him.  
  
"Did what?" Peter asked confused.  
  
"Nothing Peter, but you did prove my point right." Cat interrupted.  
  
"What point are you trying to make?" Maria asked.  
  
"That you're jumpy and shaky."  
  
"That only proved that I'm jumpy." Maria stated, walking out the portrait hole.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Cat asked more to herself then anyone else.  
  
"Maybe someone should go after her." Sirius suggested.  
  
"I'll do it!" Remus yelped, and before anyone could reject Remus was out the portrait hole.  
  
Remus heard the portrait swing close behind him, and looked around for any sign of Maria, but found none. He looked down at the sound of whistling, to see a girl with silky auburn red hair. "Um, Molly?"  
  
She looked up and gave him a large smile. "Yes."  
  
"Did you see, a girl walk out here?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did!" She said jumping up.  
  
"Great where'd she go?" Remus asked, preparing to run.  
  
"Um...let's see." she put her finger to her head in thought, "she went....that way!" she pointed to a near by stair case.  
  
"Uh, thanks!" Remus ran to the stair case, and up it, skipping steps on his way there. Finally he reached the top panting for breath. He heard the faint tap of steps, fading away gradually.  
  
"Maria!" he called out after the footsteps.  
  
The faint tapping stopped abruptly, and Remus followed where the sound had once come from. He stopped when he saw the back of someone standing in the middle of the corridor, head bent down in thought, hair resting on her shoulders.  
  
"Maria, what's wrong with you?" Remus asked, walking beside Maria, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Remus I..."she whispered, her sentence trailing off.  
  
"Its okay. You can tell me." he said slowly guiding her to a wall to sit by.  
  
She slid down the wall, sitting with her knees bent to her chest, arms wrapped around them, hiding her face, as if she wanted to be left alone, or forgotten.  
  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked again.  
  
"Remus, its just that..."Maria searched for the words, "I think that I've cracked."  
  
"What do you mean? You cracked?"  
  
"Remus I...No one has ever been able to get through to me. And then I think that someone has actually cracked me. Someone has gotten through to me."  
  
"Is that such a bad thing?"   
  
"Well, I don't know. I guess I'm afraid to let myself love someone."  
  
"I thought love was supposed to be a good thing." Remus said in a sweet calm voice, tipping her chin up to stare her in the eye. "Is it that bad?"  
  
"Remus, have you ever loved someone that you felt couldn't ever love you back?" she whispered.  
  
He could now see the rim of tears building up in her eyes. "I know exactly how you feel. No one would be able to love me." Remus took his gaze away from Maria's, and stared down the deserted corridor, that seemed to go on forever.  
  
"That's not true. I..."  
  
"You what?" Remus asked, again staring into her eyes, eager to hear what she had to say, but still wore a frowned expression.  
  
"I..I won't believe that." Maria mumbled, her palms sweating, and her breath quickening.  
  
"Oh." he whispered to himself. "If you only knew, then you'd think differently."   
  
"Knew what?" she asked, looking at the corridor that Remus had been gazing at.  
  
"It's nothing. I...I can't tell you." he whispered in response.  
  
"Why can't you tell me?"  
  
"I just, can't."  
  
"Don't you trust me?"   
  
"Of coarse I trust you. I just can't tell you."  
  
"Oh, its okay. I get it. you don't need to, if you don't want to." Remus heard a hint of hurt in her voice.  
  
"Maria, its not that I don't want to tell you." Remus said quickly, inside cursing himself. "I just know, that if I tell you, or anyone for that matter, that everything would be different."  
  
"How would it be different?" Maria asked, staring at her feet.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" James asked, walking up to them.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Aren't you supposed to be proposing to someone." Maria said, wiping the tear threatening to fall down her cheek.  
  
"Are you going to pester me about this too?" James asked annoyed, helping Maria off the ground.  
  
"Yes. Now, I want my best friend back. So go now." Maria ordered, watching James help Remus off the floor too.  
  
"You okay Moony?" James asked, noticing how pale Remus had gone.  
  
"I'm fine." Remus said. "We were talking about, you know." Remus muttered under his breath so only James would hear him.  
  
"Okay, well, do you know where I can find Molly?" James asked.  
  
"She's waiting for you outside the entrance to the Common Room." Maria muttered, eyeing them both suspiciously.  
  
"Thanks." James headed down the corridor, toward the stairs Remus had come from not too long ago.  
  
"You want to see what happens?" Remus asked mischievously.  
  
"of coarse. But don't get us caught. Cat and Sirius still haven't gotten us back for eavesdropping on their little moment."  
  
"Right, maybe they've forgotten about the whole thing." Remus said smiling at her charmingly.  
  
"Okay, if you're sure, lets go see!" Maria said excitedly, grabbing his hand, and running down the corridor after James.  
  
--James--  
  
"Molly? Can I uh, do you want to take a walk with me?" James asked nervously.  
  
"Of coarse Will!" 'Molly' jumped up from her spot on the floor.  
  
"Oh, okay. Let's go." James said, reaching into his pocket, and rubbing the ring with his thumb, just to make sure it was there.  
  
They walked down the corridor, 'Molly' gripping onto his arm tightly, rambling on about something, James wasn't paying much attention to her words. He led her out to the garden, not noticing just who was following him.  
  
"Oh it's so beautiful out here!" She cooed, tightening her grip onto James' arm.   
  
"Yea, really beautiful." James replied nervously, vaguely paying attention to the beauty around him.  
  
"Look, Molly there's um, something that I want to ask you." James reached into his pocket again, gripping the ring in his hand, the diamond cutting into his hand slightly.  
  
"Anything, just ask away!" She said, jumping up and down.   
  
--Maria and Remus--  
  
Maria and Remus sat up in one of the very tall trees in the garden, watching the scene between Lily and James with great difficulty.  
  
"Ow, I can't see anything!" Maria complained, moving a few branches that were in her way.   
  
"Wait, I think I can here James." Remus stated excitedly, straining to listen to their conversation below.  
  
"Look Molly there's um, something I want to ask you." they heard James say, rummaging in his pocket for something.  
  
"Anything, just ask away!"  
  
James nervously got onto one knee. He tightened the grip to the ring in his pocket, and closed his eyes tight nervously. "Um, how should I begin?" James asked himself.  
  
"Just say what you have to say." they heard 'Molly' say with overly sweet polite voice.  
  
"Okay," James let out a deep breath he had been holding. "I know that were young, and I know that it seems soon, but I also know, that deep in my heart I know that I lo-lo-" he took another deep breath. "I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with the one I love." James said, finding it much easier to speak about her in third person.  
  
She nodded her head eagerly, telling him to go on. "And this person, looks like the one standing in front of me. I guess I'm trying to say, will you marry me?" he said in a rush, pulling out the ring in front of her, keeping his eyes closed tight.  
  
James had been on his knee, ring held out to her, for several minutes, eyes still closed. "Uh, what are you doing, James?" he heard her say.  
  
James eyes opened in a fast motion. He looked up at her confused. "Well, I'm pro--you called me James! You called me James!" he jumped up from the ground, running over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her in circles. "I missed you so much." James said now calm, placing her back onto the ground.  
  
"What's going on?" Maria whispered to Remus.  
  
"I don't know. They're not saying anything."  
  
"You're right, they're just...just...just staring at each other." Maria stated looking at them with interest.  
  
James slowly leaned in closer to her, locking their gaze. "Remus, Remus, I think...I'm gonna fall." said Maria, trying to keep her balance on the branch she was sitting on.  
  
Remus held onto her shoulders, hoping to balance her out, but instead, began to lose his own. "Remus we're gonna-" thud "fall." she finished, after landing right behind Lily and James.  
  
Lily fell back onto the floor, away from James' warm embrace and onto the cold dirt road beside Remus and Maria. "What are we all doing here?" Lily asked her cheeks beginning to burn red from embarrassment.  
  
"Uh, long complicated story, we'll tell you in the morning." James said, lifting Lily off the ground and back onto the ground. "You should really get some sleep."  
  
*Before i write anymore, i'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend orangepenguin, because she was so nice enough to dedicate a chapter to me in one of her stories. You should check them out. But anyways, I know this isn't that long of a chapter. I realized six days after I had updated that I hadn't for a while. So I spent a good portion of my time today writing this chapter. It's now 1am, and I'm extremely tired from lack of sleep last night (I was at a wedding). So I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer! Review Review Review!  
  
Now onto my replys:  
  
saaio - lol, I'll get those two bums together sooner or later. I'm glad you liked my stiff as a board game thing. It just kinda popped into my head all of a sudden. I don't know where it came from. And I'm sorry i didn't hurry hurry hurry as quick as I wanted to. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Queen Cari - Yes, Molly. She just came out of know where. Bet you didn't expect her to come. Well, I hope you liked this chapter too! Sorry it took so long to update! I'll try to be quicker next time!  
  
Cristen - Yah! I'm forgiven! Well, that's a relief. And thanks. I thought that my spirit idea was kinda creative. I'm happy you liked it! Thanks for reviewing again.  
  
Panda10s - Actually, you did help. With the reply thing. Not really the rating thing. But that's okay. I wasn't sure what to do with eh replys. A lot of people have been telling me to shorten them. But if they're fun! Then good! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Dee Ann - I think i just fell in love with the phrase too! 'I wish you love.' Kinda roles off the tongue. Oh, and I'm sorry i didn't update ASAP. Six days had passed and I realized I hadn't. So I'm staying up extra late tonight, (even though I have to wake up early tomorrow) just to write. I hope you liked it!  
  
Swims2much - lol. Usually when one of my friends say that something is killing them, I always reply with a smile and a "then maybe we should get you to the hospital" but at least you admitted it wasn't literally killing you.  
  
Orligirl - lol, a 10/10 eh? Well, I'm flattered. I love you're story just as much! So you better update soon. And thanks you again. Better and better every time. Could say that forever. Well, thanks for reviewing.  
  
azndragonsun - Well thanks. You, I think, are the only one that gave me any real advice for the reply thing. So thanks to you, I put my replys at the end of the chapter this time. Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
shortywithbrains - Never ever would I forget Pilsbury my heart to yours! When i first read your review, again I began singing 'Pilsbury my heart to yours' to everyone, and received many annoyed glares. So thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Ronaholic - Thank you so much! So far you are number two to tell me what I should do with the responses! And it helps a lot. So as you've noticed, I put them at the bottom again. Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Vanilla*Chai 501 - You're dieing! Oh no, well, then I better update the next chapter soon! J/k. But, thanks for reviewing like you always do.  
  
LiLMixedSeeKer - You actually laughed out loud? Well, my work here is done. Well, not done, but I think you get the point. Oh, yea, and Sirius is the best! *sighs* who couldn't love him? Well, weird people, but still. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jac - You never run out of 'go's do you? They just go on and on, like the energizer bunny. But, I love the energizer bunny, so obviously, I loved the review. So go jac go jac! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
MPPSexxySiriusjamesRemus - lol, okay okay, calm down. I will make you're reply LONGER! Happy now? lol, oh and I don't think many people expected the whole spirit thing. Oh, and wow! We got three reviews! Aren't you so happy? Well, thanks for reviewing, and I'll talk to you when I get online later.  
  
Victoria - Okay, okay, put down the heavy object. Please? I promise, that in the next chapter someone will kiss! Just I didn't put it in this chapter. but, it will, I repeat, be in the next chapter. But anyways, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Catherine24 - lol, I think i need some spelling lessons too. But that's okay. And You're right, Peter didn't want to sound gullable. I do that all the time, not saying I"m Peter, no, I'm saying I'm the person trying to convince the other person. Woah, confusing me. Well, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Antoniaeast - Funny, and bizarre? Always a good combination. Oh, and thanks, I can't wait until you update you're story too. So bye, and thanks for the review!  
  
Marauder - I'll try to write more fluff into this story, just as long as you don't abandon it. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter!  
  
Lis - Well, now you know what happens. But I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was just really busy i guess and forgot about writing. So I stayed up late for this! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
LibranQueen103 - I'm kinda angry. I still haven't read the stories you've been recommending to me! So I made a promise or a goal, something like that, to me. I will start one of them, at least, today! Yah! I hope I succeed!Oh, and I'm glad you liked the twist! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e - Wow, you're name takes a while to write out! But that's okay. I got a lot and lot of reviews from you! So thanks! I like to think of my self mildly creative, and the whole spirit thing just came to me. Oh, and the Snape story, took me a while to think of! It was actually kinda hard! I can definitely see Sirius going around all day telling chicken jokes. I was even thinking about doing that in an upcoming chapter! So remind me again next review! Oh and for the whole slip up with the werewolf, I guess eh was testing Maria's reaction to the whole thing. Wow, this is getting long, but that was a lot or reviews! So thanks for them!  
  
lililvr - I just have one question. can you explain about your sn? I think its really cool, but I can't crack any type of code for it! Oh and sorry i haven't updated sooner, I'll try to be quicker next chapter! Thanks for the review!  
  
ljpottafreak - Oh, I know, I kinda did a big twist I think no one ever expected. Well, so far, no one has expected it! Thanks for reviewing again! I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
LadyLily - Well, I have been told I have a very big imagination. But some times, its not exactly in the best way. Oh, and thanks for the advice with the replys! Review again please!  
  
Adreena - I guess I'd be very creeped out if a spirit actually did come into your body while playing that game! thanks for the review, because I really appreciate it, and keep reading!  
  
Babygal - Now that I think of it! I know exactly what friends episode you were talking about. And it does remind me of that too. Although, I wasn't even thinking about friends when I wrote the last chapter. Oh, and 'will' did propose in this chapter! I know it kinda sucked but oh well! Thanks for the review!  
  
Amailaya - No, of coarse Lily is not going to miss any quiditch! I wouldn't have her do that! It would be wrong! j/k. Well, thanks for the review, and keep reading!  
  
Jen Riddle - Never. Never will my time be wasted if I'm reading a review. Oh and good job with writing two chapters for you're story. I can't wait to read them! Thanks for reviewing again, and keep reading!  
  
pakita88 - Well, You found out what happened to Lily! Molly is bye bye now! Or is she? Dun dun dun! Well, anyways, thanks for reviewing like always, hope you liked this chapter too.  
  
LilyoftheValley - Well hello Mariam. Honestly, I've never met any one with you're name before. But then again, I haven't really met anyone with my name either. Oh for background info about me, I'm 14 and my name is Mel. Not my full name, but everyone calls me that! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
hey - I'd be more then happy to e-mail you when i update! I've heard a lot of those stories lately. You know, where they have stayed up all night reading my story with their best friend. Its just kinda strange i guess. Or maybe I'm a little jealous. My best friend isn't really into all this fanfic stuff. but thanks for reviewing!  
  
cggeek241 - Well, Truths and dares are surprisingly hard to think up of. I mean, they're aren't a lot of good ones out there that are PG type stuff. But anyways, thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it!  
  
sea-my-eyes - You know, you actually gave me the idea with the whole, she snaps out of it when James is on one knee type thing. So thanks so much. And I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! But I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!  
  
MilesfromNormal - Well, if last chapter was off the map, then I guess you could call the last chapter, um 'milesfromNormal' okay, okay, I know, bad joke. but it is late and I'm very very tired, and it just kinda came! Well thanks for the review!  
  
Marauderbabe289 - I'm glad most people thought my last chapter was funny. And I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I wanted to. But thanks for the review! Hope you liked the last chapter!  
  
Optical Illusions - lol, I liked you're gasp. And I'm sorry I didn't update as fast as I wanted to. But thanks for the review! Keep reading!  
  
S A K U R A22 - That was a lot of nice's. And I apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner! Thanks for reviewing! And keep reading!  
  
NeW Reviewer - Yes, I do know how to spell Marauders. its M-A-R-A-U-D-E-R-S! One of my reviewers has already informed me of that. And I guess I'll look for a beta reader. Unless of coarse, you're offering. Thanks, for the uh, nice, review.  
  
Angelstreet - Don't worry, Lily did get back to her old self. You see? I just didn't know where to go with that idea. I wasn't even planning on making it that long either. So thanks for the review! And keep reading!  
  
x Undercover Angel x - Well, now I think I'm going to go read your story! I mean, you can't just say you have a story, and me not read it! Well, thanks for the review, and I'll get to your story as soon as I can! Thanks! 


	29. Another Daydream

(Yep, still I own nada. And forever I will own nada, and so I'm sick of writing that I own nada.)  
  
A/N: Oh, and again the replies will be at the bottom of the chapter. Because I guess it's better for you guys. Honestly it'd be easier for me to just do it at the top, but I'll be fine with replying at the bottom.  
  
Now onto the chapter!  
  
Chapter 29: Another daydream  
  
Lily Evans woke up with a start early the next morning. She looked over to the clock on her bedside table, which read 5:13. She let out a small moan of annoyance, and shut her eyes again. After several minutes of waiting for sleep, and it never came, she gave up, feeling very awake now, due to the dream she had been having before.  
  
Lily had been clinging onto James' arm, like a child to its comfort blanket. But the thing that felt the strangest to her was that James looked annoyed with her presence. 'I hope that's not what its like if we start dating.' Lily found herself thinking.   
  
'What do I mean by 'if'? There is no if. No matter how much I want to be able to call James mine, I won't be able to.'  
  
*What makes you so sure of that?* an all too familiar and annoying voice questioned her.  
  
'Many things. One, that would make me the biggest hypocrite I've ever known. Two, James has moved on, and has no feelings for me anymore. And third, I just can't.' Lily argued with herself, getting out of her warm bed, and stepping onto the cold floor.  
  
*I don't think those are very good reasons. How do you know James doesn't still fancy you?* Lily walked down the stairs leading to the common room, and sat herself on the large couch in front of the dead fireplace.  
  
"I just know." she whispered to herself, trying to end the conversation.  
  
*That's ridiculous, how do you know what goes on in the minds of others.* the voice asked.  
  
'And you do?' Lily thought, very upset again, for arguing with a voice that belonged to no one.  
  
*How do you know that I wasn't James' voice he talked about earlier.*   
  
'Are you?' Lily asked very irritated.  
  
*No, of coarse not. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. How could I be James' annoying little voice, when I am yours?*  
  
'Ugh! I thought you said you would go away if I admitted I fancied James?'   
  
*Did I say that? Oh well. I guess I lied then.* the voice said, giving Lily the impression that if the voice had a body it would be smiling.  
  
"You're annoying." Lily stated out loud. "Why can't you just go away!?"  
  
"Sorry I just heard someone's voice so I came to investigate." Someone by the stairs said.  
  
Lily turned around to see James heading back up the stairs, "No wait! James, don't go!" Lily called after him, mentally slapping herself for doing so.  
  
James turned around, and headed back down the stairs with a very Jamesish grin. "So, uh who were you talking to?" he asked, sitting beside her on the couch.  
  
"Well, I guess...um," Lily stalled looking nervous. "It sounds stupid, but I guess I was arguing with a little voice in my head."  
  
James' smile grew broader. "I know the feeling." he told her, "just won't go away will it? It's very annoying isn't it?"  
  
"Tell me about it." Lily whispered.  
  
"I remember arguing with it, and getting very weird looks from everyone." James let out a small smile.  
  
"Yea, it kept on insisting and insisting, that I fancied y--this one guy." Lily quickly corrected herself.  
  
"Who's the guy?" James asked, much more interested in the conversation going on now.  
  
"No one, look I better go get ready." Lily said, but didn't move from her seat.  
  
"Uh, are you all right Lily? It's around 5:20. Personally I think you have a lot of time."  
  
"Yea, um, James?"  
  
"Yea?" he answered.  
  
"James, can you tell me, exactly what has been going on? I mean, the last thing I remember, we were playing that one game, and then all of a sudden, we were out in the garden." Lily asked, hoping for a straight answer.   
  
"Well, lets see, uh, how should I start? Well, I know it sounds stupid and all, but you see, a spirit went inside you."  
  
"Okay. Go on." Lily insisted, watching James struggle with the words.  
  
"And so, well, this spirit, Molly, well she thought, well she, um, she thought that..."  
  
"She thought what?" Lily asked, completely confused about why he didn't want her to know.  
  
James made a loud gulping noise. "She thought I was her boyfriend." James said quickly, letting out a sigh when he finished.  
  
"And-and what happened?" Lily asked eager to hear his answer.  
  
"Nothing happened. I would have felt wrong if I actually did anything. But, well, I had to...well," James gazed at his hands, which he was fidgeting with.  
  
"Oh god, what'd you have to do? And what did she make me do?" Lily asked, with a sense of urgency.  
  
"She didn't make you do anything. She just kinda, was very very clingy, and it was very very annoying." James looked up from his hands and up at Lily's emerald eyes.  
  
"And what'd you have to do?" Lily asked worried, gazing back into his eyes.  
  
"I just had to, well I sorta..."  
  
Lily thought back to what happened, only a few hours ago. James had been on one knee, and he had a ring out, and he looked very nervous. "Did you have to propose to me?" Lily asked her voice shaky, breaking the gaze between them.  
  
"Well, yea. It was the only way to get you back. It was that or wait, and have you miss the quiditch try-outs." James answered her.  
  
"We have try-outs today!?" Lily said as if she was just hearing it. "I'm going to be horrible! I haven't had any sleep, and I haven't practiced!" Lily said frantically.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do fine Lily." James tried to comfort her.  
  
"No I won't! I have to go!" Lily bolted out the portrait hole, still wearing her pajamas.  
  
James let out a loud sigh, and got up to follow her. He saw flashes of red hair, turning the corners, and he found it very difficult to catch up with her. He heard her footsteps echoing in the corridor, and then stop without warning.  
  
He turned a corner to see, Lily, accompanied by Mr. Filch and that horrible cat Mrs. Norris. "What are you doing out of you're tower?" Filch asked, smiling victoriously for finding a student.  
  
James walked up behind Lily, clearing his throat, and said in a calm voice, "We were just patrolling the corridors. We were informed that someone was going to pull a prank out here."  
  
Filch's smile disappeared immediately. "Then why are you still in you're night clothes?"   
  
"Haven't you heard? It's a new fashion. Is it against rules?" James asked smirking at him.  
  
Filch let out a frustrated sigh before saying, "No, I guess not. Go along then." he gritted his teeth as he answered.  
  
"Well thank you, that is exactly what we were planning to do in the first place." James said, taking Lily's hand, and dragging her out of Filch's sight.  
  
"Thanks." Lily said as soon as Filch was gone.  
  
"No problem. Where were you planning on going dressed like that anyways?"  
  
"Oh, I was going to go practice I guess." Lily said, looking herself up and down.  
  
"You would have frozen, and it would have been all my fault." James said, smiling down at her charmingly.  
  
Lily felt a shiver run down her spine as she saw James smile. She had just realized how close to her he actually was. His breath was warming her neck, and she could see every detail on his face from the moonlight. She saw the few hairs that had fallen over his eyes, and noticed that his glasses were at the rim of his nose, letting his hazel eyes shine brighter than before, giving them a dazzling sparkle.  
  
He began to lean closer into her, and her eyes fluttered closer, as his breath warmed her face. They were inches from kissing. "James, we should get back." Lily whispered, moving away from James.  
  
"Yea, you're right. Let's go." James said, silently cursing himself.  
  
--7:30, breakfast--  
  
"Before you eat, I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore said getting the attention of everyone in the Great Hall instantly. "I would just like to inform you that our caretaker, Mr. Filch has added another rule to the many on the list outside his office. Rule number 64," he cleared his throat, "no night clothes in the corridors." he looked over at Lily with a noticeable twinkle in his eyes. "You may eat now."  
  
"Well isn't it ironic?" James whispered in her ear, sending a fresh case of chills down her spine.  
  
Lily nodded in response, grabbing a muffin near by, not planning on eating it, but feeling the need that she had to do something with her hands.  
  
"Are you ladies ready for try-outs tonight?" Sirius asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"I suppose so." Cat said simply, but inside was building up with nerves.  
  
"No." Lily replied stirring some oatmeal that was in front of her, looking over at Maria, waiting for her response.  
  
But Maria never responded to Sirius' question. She had a gaze fixed on the bewitched ceiling above, and what seemed with great difficulty. Her eyelids were dropping at a rapid rate, and she looked like she was in desperate need of a bucket of cold ice water dumped on her head. "Maria?" Lily asked, tapping on her shoulder.  
  
Maria snapped out of her gaze to look at Lily. "Yes?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Lily asked, putting into words what everyone had been thinking.  
  
"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong with me?" Maria asked, hoping to sound as believable as possible.  
  
"Well, you just look a little out of it." Cat said truthfully, grabbing a slice of toast.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to the library. I have to do an essay." with that she left the Gryffindor table and Great Hall, without another word.  
  
"I'm going to go too." Remus said, never taking his eyes off the two large oak doors that Maria had just walked out of. He got up and left, five eyes watching him suspiciously.  
  
"Everyone's leaving. It gives me the impression that maybe we should be too." Sirius joked after a short silence.  
  
--Library--  
  
Maria silently walked into the library, sitting off in the corner, at a table barely anyone ever went to. She rested her head on the table, staring blankly at the wood table, trying to blink away her sleepiness. "I can't go to sleep." she ordered herself. "I have to stay awake; I don't want to hear him anymore."  
  
Someone sat beside her at the table, startling her. "Are you okay?" Remus asked, and she could see the concern in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing. I already told you guys." Maria insisted, lifting her head off the table.  
  
"Who do you hear when you sleep?" Remus asked, not convinced with her last answer.  
  
"You heard me before?" Maria asked, lightly slapping her head. 'That is the last time I talk to my self.'  
  
"Yes, so who do you hear?" he asked again, trying to make eye contact.  
  
She looked up at him with wide eyes, and brim of tears forming. She looked away at the window and gazed at the stormy cloud above. "It looks like its going to rain again tonight."  
  
"Maria, why are you avoiding my question?" Remus asked, moving closer to her.  
  
"I-I'm not."  
  
"If you're not then who do you hear when you sleep?" Remus asked.  
  
She looked back up at him and wished that any one but him was there with her. "I don't want to tell you."  
  
"It can't be that bad. It's only a dream. Just tell me who it is. You'll feel a lot better."  
  
She tried to look away, but for some reason she was frozen staring up into his eyes. She hesitated to speak, and Remus saw it. He grabbed her hand under the table, massaging her hand with his thumb. "It's all right."  
  
"Its you." she choked on her words as she spoke them.  
  
Remus slid his hand out of Maria's. "What?" he asked hoping he had heard wrong.  
  
"I hear you scream in my dreams." Maria whispered staring at her hand that once held his.  
  
"How can you be sure it's me?"  
  
"I just know its you. It's like you're screaming in pain, but there's nothing I can do to help you. And that makes the screaming even worst. Then the last thing I see is this big wolf thing, and I think its going to eat you, but you're already gone, and so I think it has already eaten you." Maria finished, a tear finally falling down her cheek. "I don't know why I'm getting all worked up about this, because you're right, it's just a dream. But the look in your eyes when you start to scream, that scares me to death to have to see it. And I don't think I can stand it one more night."  
  
Remus looked at her speechless. What was he supposed to do? Tell her? No, he couldn't do that. What would she think? But she was already so close to finding out just exactly what he was and what she saw. "Maria I..." he started, "I don't know why that would happen. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll stay up with you tonight." he offered standing up.   
  
Maria looked up at him with a warm smile, as the tears slowly stopped. "Thanks. That would be great."  
  
"Now come on, don't you have an essay to do?" Remus asked returning her smile with one of his own. He offered his hand to help her up, which she took only too happy about it.   
  
"Yea, Potions. And if I'm not mistaken, you have the same essay to do."  
  
"Nope, not mistaken at all." Remus said leading her over to a section of books, with a guilty heart.  
  
--Charms--  
  
Professor Flitwick stood on his stool in the center of the classroom lecturing his students. "Now today we will be doing the relaxing charms once again, as review. Now who can tell me what you must do for this charm?"  
  
A few hands flew into the air, "Ah Miss Evans. Yes?"  
  
Lily cleared her throat before answering him with, "You must point your wand at the person and say 'fantasimal'."  
  
"Correct, five points to Gryffindor. Now who can tell me what this spell was used for?"  
  
A Hufflepuff raised her hand enthusiastically, waving it around just to make sure he could see her. She had long blond hair that flowed down her back. She was about the height of Cat or Lily, and had soft chocolate brown eyes. "Ah yes, Miss Pearl."  
  
"It was used to help overly depressed patients, to help relax them." she said grinning excitedly.  
  
"Correct. Five points to Hufflepuff. Now I will partner you up." Flitwick said.  
  
"Let's see, Black with Pearl."  
  
"Starre with Santana."  
  
"Lupin with Pettigrew."  
  
"Bones with Abbot."  
  
"Longbottom with Frank."  
  
"Evans with Potter."  
  
"Johnston with Rupert."  
  
"And Green with Lekster." he finished, pointing the partners out as he said them. "Now each of you go to a corner with your partner."  
  
They all split up into their groups, moving over to a different section of the room, as they heard Flitwick call out more directions. "Now choose who will go first of the two of you." he ordered in his small squeekish voice.  
  
James looked over at Lily with a concern written on his face. She soon felt his gaze on her, and snapped her eyes at him to meet to warm gentle hazel eyes. "What?"  
  
He couldn't help but smile at her, as he looked over at her puzzled. "Now, don't pass out on me again." he joked, his grin growing wider, and more charming as he spoke.  
  
She let out a laugh, which she quickly turned into a cough. "Well, I'll try to stay conscious for you."  
  
"Ah, just for me?" James whispered in her ear.   
  
Lily looked back up into his eyes, and felt herself weaken in the knees. She leaned up against the wall to keep her balance. "Uh, yea, just for you."  
  
"You may begin now."   
  
"I guess that means we should start." Lily said quietly, moving from the wall over to James. "So, you want to go first?"  
  
"Sure." James responded taking out his own wand. "Ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." said Lily getting nervous.  
  
"Fantasimal!"  
  
(A/N: Again, only Lily is seeing this, just to remind you guys if you forgot.)  
  
Lily's surroundings slowly faded away into darkness, except for James, who still stood as clear as ever. The background around him reappeared different then before.  
  
"Come on Lily. Let's go." James said excitedly, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Lily laughed, as she was pulled her along the empty corridor.  
  
"Shh. It's a surprise." James said, smiling an all too cute smile.  
  
"It's six in the morning. Can't you show me when I'm more awake?" she asked, as he slowered their pace.  
  
"No, it can only be now." he said now walking, her fingers intertwined with his as they did.  
  
"Okay, but you better make it up to me." she ordered smiling too. His smiled always seemed to be contagious.  
  
"I think this will." James opened the two large oak doors leading out to the Hogwarts' grounds.  
  
As she stepped out she was met by the cool crisp summer morning on her face. The first thing she spotted was the sun gradually rising above the horizon. The lowish light made the sky shine a beautiful orange-gold. She looked over to the tree near by the lake, to see a blanket set out for them covered with small white lilies and roses.  
  
"It's beautiful." Lily said in awe, turning to look at James' ecstatic face.  
  
"You like?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.  
  
"Of course!" she led him over to the blanket, clearing a spot on it so they could sit. "And to think, you thought of this by yourself."  
  
"Yea, well, it's not that hard to think of things to do for you." he said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"You know, you were wrong." Lily said, staring out at the lake that reflected the sunset.  
  
"I was wrong about what?" James asked confused staring at her.  
  
She turned her gaze over to him smiling mischievously. "This doesn't make up for waking me up."  
  
"It doesn't?"  
  
"Nope." she leaned over pressing her lips to his gently deepening her kiss. She broke apart getting lost in his eyes. "Now that made up for it." she joked, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Lily."  
  
Lily's eyes snapped open at the sound of her name. She looked around to find that, to her liking, she was still standing, and James was in front of her. "Did someone say my name?" Lily asked a large smile evident on her face.  
  
"That must have been one hell of a dream." James teased. "I was calling your name for a while."  
  
"Oh yea well, it was." she said shyly, thinking back to their kiss, that had felt so real to her, wiping the smile off her face once she reminded herself that it wasn't real.  
  
"Wanna tell me about it?"   
  
"Uh, what?" Lily asked nervously.  
  
"Do you wanna tell me about it?" James repeated, looking at her hopefully.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be having a little daydream yourself?" Lily asked, trying to back out of it.  
  
"Well, I guess you're right on that one." James said with a half disappointed smile.  
  
--Maria and Cat--  
  
"You ready?" Maria asked, her wand hung lazily by her side.  
  
"Look at her! Who does she think she is?" Cat said with a bitter tone, pointing toward Sirius and his partner, Ashley Pearl. "I can't believe she's flirting with him. Like she'd ever have a chance. Is he flirting back!?" she had apparently ignored Maria's question.  
  
"Yes I see them. And they are doing nothing wrong." Maria said, leaning against a wall, and closing her eyes.  
  
Cat watched the pair through narrowed eyes, waiting for Ashley to make her move on him, so she could go tell her off. Slowly she backed Sirius into a wall, tossing her hair and batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.  
  
"That's it." She growled, letting Maria know she was leaving.  
  
She crossed the room at an extremely fast pace, to where Ashley had cornered Sirius. Cat walked up behind them, where Ashley's back was facing her, and she could see Sirius' face. She grabbed Ashley's shoulder, whipping her around to face her. "What do you think you're doing?" Cat barked at the girl, staring her in the eyes dangerously inches from her face as she did so.  
  
"Well, I think I was flirting with Black." she said with a smile.  
  
"Why would you be doing that?" her voice began getting more bitter and bitter as she spoke.  
  
"Black isn't yours, well, not any longer. So I can flirt with him whenever I like." she responded only to have her smile grow even more wicked.  
  
Cat opened her mouth to retaliate, but found that she couldn't think of anything to say that would make sense or be witty. She was so angry with her. She couldn't believe how horrible this girl was making her feel. All she wanted to do was slap her as hard as she could. So that was exactly what she did.  
  
WHACK! The sound of Cat's slapped echoed throughout the room, getting the attention of everyone in the room.  
  
Ashley's hand went to her face, where Cat had slapped with her hand. A large red hand print was left on her face. She rubbed it, looking over at Cat in shock, her anger rising rapidly. She lounged out at Cat's throat, knocking her to the ground. Fists began flying through the air, and hair began getting pulled. Sirius quickly jumped up, grabbing onto Cat, and pulling her out of the fight away from Ashley, and Remus did the same for Ashley. They both struggled, trying to reach for the other one to do more damage then they had already done.  
  
"Miss Pearl and Miss Starre! I'm shocked. Only once have I had to give detention, and now I'm afraid I must do it again. I'm sorry, you two report to me this evening for detention. Class dismissed." Professor Flitwick said in a disappointed voice. "Oh and Mr. Black, please make sure that you take Miss Starre to the Hospital Wing. And I suggest you go too Miss Pearl. But I'd wait until Miss Starre is gone."  
  
Sirius nodded, grabbing his bag along with Cat's and dragged her out the door. She stood on her own two feet, putting an arm around Sirius so she could lean on him because she felt like she couldn't walk due to the pain in her right foot. They walked down a stair case and away from the classroom in silent. Finally he stopped her, letting her lean on the wall for support. "Cat?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"What?" she mumbled, her head hung low. She lifted her hand to her head which just now began to hurt. She wiped some blood above her right eye out of her way, looking up at Sirius.  
  
"Why'd you attack her?" he asked with all seriousness.  
  
"She was annoying me." she said lifting her chin high, to show she was proud of it.  
  
"How was she annoying? Because she was hitting on me?" he asked giving her a small smile.  
  
"She's right you know. You're not mine. You could have any girl you want. And I shouldn't be fighting any girl who flirts with you because I'll end up with a lot more pain." she said, looking away from his eyes. "For all I know, you could already be dating some one knew."  
  
Sirius only smiled wider. He walked over to Cat, lifting her lean from the wall, back onto him, embracing her in a hug. He leant her back slightly so he could see her face, and said just above a whisper, "I told you I'd wait forever for you, and I meant that."  
  
Tears began to build up in her eyes and she quickly leaned in, giving Sirius this kiss she had been longing for.  
  
"Now that was a good kiss." said Sirius teasingly. "Now, I think maybe we should take you check out your eye and leg."  
  
"Uh, oh yea, right. We should, um, be leaving now." she muttered nervously, pulling her arm around his neck again, so she could help her walk.  
  
*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I'm so angry! Okay, listen what happened. I was finished with my last reply, and then, all of a sudden, my computer turned off, and then whala! It was all erased!!! I'm soooooo pissed off! I can't believe that! Well, anyways, sorry for the delay, I hope you liked this chapter, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Optical Illusions - I love gasps! Gasps are the funnest! And gasps are uber! Well, I hope you liked this chapter! And thanks for the review!  
  
Teentypist - yes, don't you just love noble James? I do! Well, thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! And I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Panda10s - I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out as soon as everyone would have liked, but hey, better late then never, and it still was updated a lot faster then most people do! Thanks for the review again! I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Vanilla*chai 501 - Yes, James is pretty pathetic at proposing. But don't worry; if I do continue this story until after Hogwarts, I swear James will propose better to the actual Lily! I hope you liked this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
LJ/JC4E - Thanks! It is easier to write your name like that. And I know, I'm sorry that, that chapter was kinda short, so I apologize! I think you should write your own fic though! I think that'd be hilarious! Oh, speaking of hilarious, that chickenjoke site was hilarious! I definitely will do that! That would be so fun to do! Well, thanks for the review; I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
orangepenguin - Of course I dedicated a chapter to you! I thought that I might return the favor! Besides, you disserve it so much too! Oh, and don't worry at all about finding a fic better then mine! I knew you would eventually! I was joking before! Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait until you update too!  
  
padfoot-prongs6 - I know, everyone wants James and Lily to kiss! But think of it like this, they did kiss in her daydreams! But I know that doesn't help any right? Well, thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
tenar muave - From now on, I shall right of course with a 'u' instead of an 'a'! But thanks for the review! And I hope you liked this chapter too! Sorry it took so long to get out!  
  
Sarah - Thanks so much! I really appreciate the review! I hope you liked this chapter too! And don't forget to keep reviewing! Thanks again!  
  
Ronaholic - I'm so sorry, I know I tried to get in more fluffish things! And I'm sorry. I just have to interrupt them! I don't want them to kiss yet! And plus, its so much fun! Lol. J/k. Well, I'm sorry again, and I hope you liked this chapter anyways! Thanks for the review!  
  
lililvr - I get it now! Your screen name I mean. I feel so stupid that I couldn't see that! I love it too! Its cool how you actually have a story to you name to. Alas I don't! but, thanks for the review anyways! I hope you liked this story!   
  
Milesfromnormal - You know, I never thought of Maria having a secret before, but now, now she does! And its all thanks to you! Although it was hard to think of! Thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Orligirl - of course I was going to have Lily come back! I could never keep annoying old Molly for too long. Although I only think about her like that, no other Molly. Lol, well, thanks for the review, I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
shortywithbrains - I love Pillsbury! People think I poke them way to hard, so it doesn't make them laugh! I was gonna write the proposal from Lily's point of veiw, but I got too lazy, and didn't feel like getting too creative. Well, thanks for the review, I hope you liked this chapter, and remember, Pilsbury, my heart to yours!  
  
xdarkalienfairyx - Yes, I see, people like that Lily is now back! Well, thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it was late!  
  
jac - Yes, I see you do like the word 'go'! But its okay, I like that word too. I hope you liked this chapter, and 'go' review! lol, thanks.  
  
Lolipopi - I like the Maria-Remus couple too! They are so fun to write! And at least someone likes the interruption thing. But I know that everyone wants Lily and James to just get it over with and kiss! I like it when people tell me what they like about my story! Well, thanks for the review, and I hope you liked the chapter!   
  
Victoria - Well, you were close. It was Maria and Remus, but it was Cat and Sirius! And think of it like this: Lily and James did kiss in her daydream! But please, keep the heavy objects down longer! Don't worry, they will kiss! Well, thanks for the review anyways!  
  
Amiliaya - School is sooo evil! Don't you hate it? I'm so happy I have stories to lean on after school, I would be so bored! Well, thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter too!   
  
Antoniaeast - I know, Molly did get very very annoying didn't she? I don't know if I could handle much more of her. I had to get her to go away! And I'm sorry it was short, but I will be sure to check out the chapters I missed! I can't believe I didn't realize it! Well, thanks for the review!  
  
M@ndy M@lfoy - Hooked like a fish in the sea! I see many many many people liked chapter 12! And so did I! It was one of my favorite chapters to write! Peter disserves physical pain more often! He is the worst kind of traitor there is! I hate him so much! He will be experiencing a lot more pain! Oh and I think I like your English teacher a lot more then mine! She hates me! I don't think she'd like my writing! And you're right! The oh so very sexy Remus and Sirius are in the story! Did you see who they got to play them in the movie!? Tsk tsk! Such an embarrassment to them! Well, thanks for the review!  
  
sadz89 - Well, thanks! I'm happy that my story is actually funny! Thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter too!   
  
pakita - I think that I will just write pakita instead of pakita88 from now on. If you don't mind. Its just easier. Plus I'm lazy. Oh and don't worry, Maria and Remus will eventually get together, I think. he he he! Just messing with you! Thanks for the review, and I hope you liked the chapter!  
  
blue-smirf - Well thanks so much! I'm sure my English teacher would disagree with you, but forget her, I like you a lot more then her already! Well, thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this one too! Chapter that is!  
  
lillin - You're right, cliff hangers do make you want to keep reading more! I don't think any one really likes cliff hangers, well except for the writers themselves! He he he! lol, j.k! Thanks for the review!  
  
alysia(aka Lily) - Acting like a five year old is the best thing you could do! I love doing it! Did you really want to cry though? I am truely and sincerely touched! I think you have to be a great writer to actually make someone cry. J.K. had me crying so hard at the end of the fifth book! I was so sad! Well, anyways, thanks for the review, I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Jenny angel - lol, well, I'm sorry if i did forget you! I swear I wouldn't have meant to. And I'm too lazy to go check if you reviewed or not! Well thanks for the review! From the slightly off strange crazy writeaholic American! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Limbo-gal - Yes, yes. All is well in the world of Lily and James! Molly is buh bye! And I'm very happy about it too! I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for the review!  
  
Smiley Mary - lol, I broke out into this huge smile when I read your review. Not many would call my fic perfect! I just wish I could read one of your fics, but alas, I really am not that good at Spanish, despite the fact that my entire family is Cuban! Well, thanks for the review; I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Lady Lily - I know! Lily's back! And I couldn't be more happier about it! I was lost with Molly! And she was annoying! And you're right, people do fall out of trees a lot in this story! Oh, well. I like it that way! lol, well thanks for the review!  
  
sunshinefairy - My last chapter really wasn't that long. I've had a lot longer ones before! I hope you liked this one though! Sorry it took so long! Well, thanks for the review!  
  
AntiZach - hmmm, well thanks! Well, orligirl is my friend, and I think I'll let her try it out for a while. Unless, anyone else wants to offer. But, I think I'll be okay with her for a while. Um, thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
LilMixedSeeker - lol, I always feel so special when those authors that reply, actually do, and I go look for my name too! its so cool I think. And I'm so sorry, I know, they're so close, but yet, so far away! And how old did you think I was? I mean, if not 14, then what? lol, oh thanks, I think I am a dedicated writer, sorta. Well, thanks for the review! And I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
sea-my-eyes - lol, yes, yes, you gave me ideas! And yes, it was a great one too! Oh, and yes, love is very blind in this story! Well, I mean, its blind, you can't exactly be very blind right? Well, I don't know. But thanks for the review, I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Jen Riddle - Yes, weird is a very great thing! lol. Well, thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter too! 


	30. Ditching Detention

(Okie dokie smoky once again I don;t own most of these things. I'm so sick of writing it! I think I might justs top right now!)  
  
A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I really don't have that good of an excuse for why it took me almost two weeks to update this chapter. I know that you guys are used to me updating within a week, and I'm so sorry. I could use the excuse that I had to read To Kill a Mockingbird for school, or even I had to write a couple research papers but honestly I haven't really been that busy. Just lazy. So my deepest apologizes people!   
  
Chapter 30: Ditching Detention  
  
"Good evening Miss Starre. And how are you?" Professor Flitwick greeted Cat at the door.  
  
"Fine. Thanks." Cat said in the happiest voice she could muster up.  
  
"That's wonderful. You may sit down where ever you please." Professor Flitwick said to her, pointing around the small room at all the empty desks.  
  
Cat looked around the room and spotted a small window, and sat down next to it, looking at the quiditch feild longingly. This was her only chance to try-out and she was in detention for letting her anger get the better of her. She continued to gaze out the window, and stare at the tiny figures on the pitch. She heard footsteps leading into the room, and decided it was Ashley Pearl here for her detnetion too. But when she heard their voice, it wasn't hers.  
  
"Sorry Professor Flitwick, I had to tell someone!" Sirius said in an urgency, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"What is it Mr. Black? Is something wrong?" he looked up at Sirius with a worried tone as Ashley walked into the room too.  
  
"Well, you see. I heard that some Slytherins, are out by the lake, and...and...and...."  
  
"And what Mr. Black?" Professor Flitwick asked concerned, waving his hand at Ashley distractedly, letting her know that he knew she was there.  
  
"Well, I heard that they are going to try to get the Giant Squid out of the lake, and dissect him!" Sirius said in an over dramatic voice, putting his arm over his eyes.  
  
"Say no more Mr. Black, I'm on my way!" he yelped in a preky voice, sprinting out the door.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Cat asked startled to see him there still. "Why aren't you at quiditch try-outs?"  
  
Sirius gave her a mischevious smirk, "I couldn't let you miss try-outs now could I?" he asked, picking up her bag.  
  
"And what about that little thing that doesn't make your plan work out?" Cat asked.  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"Well, after Flitwick goes down to the lake and notices that there is no one there, isn't he going to realize that I won't be here either?" Cat questioned.  
  
"That won't happen! Because after he finds those gits by the lake, he'll forget about your detention." sirius said triumphantly.   
  
"How'd you get the Slytherins down by the lake?" Ashley pipped up, joining the conversation.  
  
Cat shot her a death glare, but decided not to say anything. "Yea, what she said." she muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well ladies, the gits 'over-heard' a conversation with Peter, and they thought that I was going to go down there to do what they are going to be caught doing." he said confusing them.  
  
"So, when he's lecturing them, he'll forget about our detention." Cat said, happy that she had beaten Ashley out of the cloud of confusion.  
  
"Do you think he'll really forget that easy? And how can you be so sure that they'll get in trouble?" Ashley questioned, moving over to sit on a desk.  
  
"They've never failed to look suspicious before, why should they fail me now?" Sirius asked with a mischevious smirk.  
  
"And you thought of this all by yourself, eh Black?" Ashley asked in the same flirtatious voice she had used earlier that day.  
  
Cat's hands formed into two fists which she held in a grip so tight that her knuckles were beginning to turn white, and her nails were digging into her skin.   
  
"Not really, Remus really had the idea for it." he answered her with a semi-forced politness.  
  
"Remus, huh? Well isn't he just the smart one?" Ashley looked like she asked a chair more than Sirius or Cat in particular.  
  
"What are you going on about?" asked Cat her teeth gritted again.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I'll go for that Remus guy." she answered with a brat like smile.  
  
"Don't you think you do enough to try to ruin people's relationships?" Cat asked her voice rising, and her jumping out of her seat.  
  
"I don't think I've done anything to ruin anyone's relationship." she said her smile only growing wider. "I mean, Sirius is single, and Remus is single too, right?"  
  
"Yes but-" Cat tried to argue before being cut off.  
  
"But nothing. I'm doing nothing to ruin anything. And unless Remus has a girl already than I'd be doing nothing wrong if I tried to hook up with him."  
  
Cat took a deep breath, staring at her through narrowed eyes. She wanted to just shout at her that Maria was way better for him, or something remotely like that. But she kept her mouth shut, knowing that she'd have hell from Maria if she ever did say something like that. She tightened her grip and Ashley, including Sirius saw it. Ashely looked up her and down to size her up trying to act like she wasn't afraid if she hit her, but in her eyes you could see all that fear she was trying to hide.  
  
"Come on Cat, we're already late for try-outs. We better get you down there. Bye, Asley!" Sirius said quickly, grabbing hold of Cat's waist, and dragging her out of the room, in fear of another "Cat" fight. (A/N: sorry I just realized that, Cat in a cat fight.)  
  
Sirius dragged Cat down many corridors until he finally stopped running outside the entrance to the quiditch field, panting for breath, still holding onto her hand firmly. "Cat?" he said quietly.  
  
"Why are we stopping? Aren't we going to be later?"  
  
"Cat, I had to ask you...." his sentence trailed off.  
  
"What is it?" she asked looking at him confused.  
  
"Can we get back together?" he asked quickly, looking up at her expectantly.  
  
"Wha-what?" she asked, backing up into a wall.  
  
"I shouldn't have asked, its just--"  
  
"Hey wh-Cat aren't you supposed to be in detetion?" James stepped out into the corridor looking at them both curiously.  
  
"Sirius got me out of it, and he uh, took me down here so I could try-out." Cat answered, moving away from the wall and moving over to James. "You're the captain, why aren't you there?"  
  
"Oh, I came out here to get the balls. Was I interrupting something?" he asked confused.  
  
"No. Of course not. Let's go." Cat insisted, rushing onto the quiditch feild, leaving Sirius and James alone in the corridor.  
  
"Uh, what's wrong with her, did I interrupt something?" James asked staring at Sirius even more confused now.  
  
"Its just....I should have never asked that." Sirius said quietly.  
  
"Asked her what?"  
  
"Why are you out in here when you are supposed to be out there?" Sirius tried to change the topic.  
  
"To get the balls. What'd you ask her?" he said, getting annoyed with getting no answers.  
  
"Its not--"  
  
"Then why are you making such a big deal?" James cut off his sentence.  
  
"I kinda asked her if we could get back together." he said slowly, walking out onto the quiditch feild.  
  
James just looked at him walk past him and out onto the quiditch pitch. He had a vague idea why the idea of them getting back together would be any problem, and decided he wouldn't worry about it just then. 'I'll ask her about it later.' he thought, as he walked outside, dragging the case that held all the balls they needed.  
  
--Later that night, common room--  
  
(A/N: Before I write anymore, don't worry about me skipping the quiditch try-outs. I'm going to write that. But right now I'm being so lazy, and I really don't want to write it right now. So I'm going to have it as one long flashback.)  
  
The Gryffindors walked into their common room exhuasted. Immeadetly they split up going to couches or upstairs to beds and showers. Cat laid herself on a couch, strecthing out her legs and letting out a small moan from pain.  
  
"Uh, Cat, can I talk to you for a minute?" James asked quietly, not waiting for an answer as he pulled her off the couch and out of the portrait hole again.  
  
"What is it James, I'm tired and I want to go take a shower." Cat complained as he finally stopped. "You know, you guys have to stop doing that. Did anyone ever guess that I don't want to be dragged around through corridors?"  
  
"Cat, what's going on with you and Sirius?" James asked, wasting no time with her questions for him.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Exactly. What's happening between you two? I know you want to get back together with Sirius as much as he does. Now what's stopping you?" James asked looking at her as if she had just stole the last cookie from the cookie jar.  
  
"It's this whole thing with my dad." she admitted looking down at her feet.  
  
"Uncle John? You mean the whole thing about him getting remarried that one lady?"  
  
Cat looked up from the floor and up to James' face. "You know about that?"  
  
"Cat, I am your causin, I was invited to the wedding." James joked, shaking his head dissapointed of how she wouldn't have guessed that sooner.  
  
"Oh, good point." she answered him shortly feeling stupid.  
  
"You still need to explain why you won't go out with Sirius." James told her, as he began to walk again, signaling for her to follow him.  
  
"I already told you. Its my dad." Cat answered irritated as she caught up with him.  
  
"So, are you afraid Sirius is going to leave you for an easy slut?" James said with a hint of attitude.  
  
"No, well....I don't exactly know why any more." Cat said in an even quieter voice.  
  
"I do." James said with a smile.  
  
"And what would that be Mr. Potter?" Cat said looking up at him smiling, waiting to hear his answer.  
  
"Because you're simply just a moron." James laughed, messing up her hair before bolting down the corridor.  
  
"Come back here! You afraid to get hit by a girl?!" she called after him, laughing as she ran to go get him.  
  
--Common Room--  
  
"Well, I'm exhuasted I think that I might go take a shower. That was so tiring, good night." Lily said to them heading up the stairs to her room. "Oh, and Maria, good shot." Lily laughed silently as she finished walking up the stairs.  
  
"Does she have to remind me about that now?" Maria asked Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Well, it was a good shot." Sirius leant back in his chair as he continued to stare at the fire blankly.  
  
"Yea, I know, but I feel bad. I didn't even mean to." she told them truthfully, although she laughed slightly anyways.  
  
"Oh its okay, I doubt he can have any more brain damage than he already has." Sirius joked trying to cheer himself off with jokes.+  
  
"Padfoot, what's wrong mate?" Remus asked noticing his odd zoned out behavior.  
  
"Nothing, I'm going to go to bed." he said retreating up to his room with out another word.  
  
Remus let out a long yawn as he watched Sirius run up the stairs. "You know, you can go to bed too. I'll be fine." he heard Maria say beside him.  
  
"I'm not tired." he yawned again.  
  
"Of course you are. Go ahead, you can leave I'll be fine." Maria insisted resting her head on the back of the couch.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, no matter how much you tell me to do otherwise." Remus smiled at her, recieveing a smile in return.  
  
"So what should we do then?" Maria asked, stnading up.  
  
Remus looked around the room at the very few people left, and then out the rain streaked window. "I know it sounds a little out there, but..."  
  
"But what?" she asked looking at him curiously, sitting down beside him.  
  
"Well, I think I know how we could have a little fun, and wake up at the same time." he stated a smile growing on his handsome face.  
  
"I'm game. How though?" she asked not sure if she liked the mischeviousness of his grin.  
  
"I'll show you." he said, grabbing hold of her hand and helping her off the couch.  
  
"Okay, I hope you're right about this." she said as she was leaded outside the portrait hole too, holding Remus' hand tight in her own.  
  
He led her down many corridors and staircases, looking out the windows as he did so. Finally, he stopped in the entrance Hall, at the two large oak doors that led outside to the Hogwarts' grounds. "Miss Santana." Remus said with an over exaggerated bow. He came out of the bow, offering his arm to her with a charming grin.  
  
"Mister Lupin." she said, curtsing and returning his smile again. "Shall we?" he asked, as she took his arm with a small quiet giggle.  
  
"I think we shall."   
  
Remus opened the doors leading them out to the pouring rain outside. He slid his hand to grasp hers, and began running outside to the large tree by the lake.  
  
He paused in step letting his hand drop from hers, and turning to face her. She was drenched from head to toe, but he thought she couldn't have looked any more beautiful than she had at that moment.  
  
"Well good sir, what shall we do now?" Maria asked in the same lady-like voice she had used before.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" he asked giving her another charming grin as he held out his hand for her to take.  
  
"Of course." she smile grew broader and it felt to him that his heart had skipped a beat from it. She lightly placed her hand on his and he lead her out to the rain which the tree had sheild them from.  
  
He stopped about twenty or so feet away from the tree they had been under, and placed his spare hand on her waist an explosion of butterflies forming in his stomach.  
  
She took a deep breath before setting her other hand on his shoulder looking up to meet a gaze with him.   
  
"Okay, now I haven't danced with someone since my aunt's wedding. And even then it was with my cousin." he let out a some what nervous laugh.  
  
"Remus."  
  
"Yea?" he asked getting lost in her eyes, that seemed to shine even through the rain.  
  
"Just dance." she said, taking a step closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"No problem." he whispered in her ear, sending a warm feeling through out her body.  
  
"Remus?" she repeated again.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered her, taking a step and guiding her with him.  
  
"Thanks." she whispered softly, moving her hand from his, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"For what?" he asked shakily putting his other hand on the other side of her waist.  
  
"For this. For everything. For staying up with me, and for well, I guess dancing with me too. You know, I think you might be too sweet for your own good." she joked in a soft voice again.  
  
"I'd do anything for you." he told her truthfully.  
  
"I wish...never mind. You're so sweet Remus." she lazily closed her eyes.  
  
"Maria?"   
  
Maria's eyes opened slowly, and she let out a small "uh hun." to let him know that he was listening.  
  
"Maybe I should take you inside and let you rest." said Remus, he stopped dancing lifting her head off his shoulder to look her in the eye.  
  
"I'm too tired, maybe I should just stay out here and sleep, I can't move that well." she told him, walking over to the tree they had left earlier, and leaning against the trunk closing her eyes.  
  
"Come on Maria, you'll freeze to death if you stay out here." he ran over to her kneeling down and nudging her awake.  
  
"No, no, I'll...be....just....fine." she assured him. "I'll go back to the castle later."  
  
"I can't leave you out here. We have to go inside." he grabbed hold of her hand and lifted her to her feet.  
  
She tried to balance herself, failing miserably when her knees caved in beneath her. Remus quickly scooped her up into his arms.  
  
"Woah, I must be a little more tired than I thought I was." she told him lazily. "I haven't slept in three nights so that might be it."  
  
"I'm gonna carry you up to the castle all right?" he began to walk toward the castle, making light conversation to make sure she'd stay awake.  
  
"I...I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden." she said stifiling a yawn. "It just kinda came over me." her eyes began to drop again.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked her pulling a peice of hair behind her ear.  
  
"A...little." she yawned again.  
  
"Stay awake on me okay?" he asked as he finally stepped inside the castle again.   
  
"Okay, what was that?" she asked lazily, looking down the corridor at something small in the middle.  
  
Remus turned to see just what she had been talking about. "Great this isn't what I need right now." he whispered to himself as he spotted the small cat which belonged to none other than Filch.  
  
"Maria. Maria, are you awake enough to walk?" Remus asked her urgently keeping his eyes on the cat still.  
  
"I think so." she said in a sleepy tone.  
  
"Okay, good. Now listen to me, Filch is on his way, he'll be here any moment, we have to make a run for it okay?"  
  
She nodded her head and he set her down on her feet. "Now don't lose me." he said with a smile, grabbing her hand. "We're gonna have to make a run for the bathroom or something. We're soaked and he would be able to see our footsteps, so we should run to the common room as fast as we can." he told her in a rushed voice.  
  
Maria tightened her grip on his hand and gave a quick sharp nod before being once again, hurried down the halls.  
  
And after a few minutes of running, which felt like an hour to her lungs, Remus stopped running abruptly, colliding into Remus.  
  
"Ow." she whispered, rubbing her lower back, getting off the ground as she did so. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
"Filch. He's at the other end of the corridor, and he's blocking our only way of getting back." he whispered back to her in a dissapointed tone.  
  
"Well, what are we going to d--" Maria stopped in mid-sentence as she heard a voice at the other end of the corridor. A voice that didn't belong to Filch.  
  
"Quick come with me! I need your help!"   
  
"Mr. Potter, what are you doing out of your common room?" Filch asked through gritted teeth, although he looked like he was excited about the whole situation.  
  
"How many times must we go through this? I was patrolling these corridors. Now hurry up and come with me before its too late!" James complained sounding like a six year old waiting impatiently for his icecream.  
  
"Just hold on there Potter, what's happening?" he looked James up and down suspiciously.  
  
"Well, there are a couple of Slytherins dueling a couple corridors over." he told him with ease.  
  
"And why didn't you take care of them yourself, Potter?" he obviously still didn't believe what James was telling him.  
  
"Well, I couldn't tell off all of the Slytherins by myself. They might attack me too. You know, Gryffindors and Slytherins haven't always gotten along together that well." James said with a smile.  
  
"I'm coming Potter. I'm coming." he made a fake groan that said he was throughly pleased with being able to punish anyone.  
  
"Now's our chance, come on, let's go." Remus grabbed her hand again, and slowly walked along the corridor, waiting to hear James and Filch's footsteps to die away before making a run for it.  
  
The two of them rushed into the common room out of breath and sitting on the couch lazily. "That was close." Remus said to Maria as they both landed onto the couch with a 'thud'.  
  
"You okay now Maria?" Remus asked as he laid down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay now. I'm just a bit tired, and cold." she answered staring at teh fire ahead of them.  
  
"I can fix that." he said softly, pulling out his wand, and muttering a spell to dry her and himself. "You still cold."  
  
She smiled a weak smile before saying in an equally weak voice. "Just a little."  
  
"Well, I think I can fix that too." he smiled at her moving closer to her slightly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in to him letting her head rest on his shoulder.  
  
"That's much better." she closed her eyes, thinking that even for only that moment she could pretned that Remus was hers and that she was his, and they could just sit there all night together.  
  
After a few mintutes Maria let her thoughts drift off to sleep, and Remus laid down Maria by his side, lying down beside her. "Good night Maria." he whispered in her ear, gently placing another strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
*Okay, I just like to say how sorry I am again about the whole updating thing. I really didn't mean for it to happen like that. Well, yea, sorry about it again, and review review review!!  
  
shrk-bait - Hey! I absolutely love your pen name. I love Finding Nemo! *Sings* "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming!" okay, sorry, anyways, thanks! I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
jen Riddle - lol, okay, you know, you're advice actually gave me an idea for a chapter! But, I have no idea if I'll be able to use it. Oh well, it is a good idea, or at least I think so. Well, I'm sorry you got grounded, I hope you liked this chapter though!  
  
Alysia(lily) - Honestly I made you cry? I'm really touched, and shocked. I didn't know I would be able to do that. I'm glad you really loved the last chapter though, I personally liked writing it. Especially the whole fighting thing. I honestly would have hit her too. Well, anyways, thanks so much! I always love reading your review! Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Cheri111 - Thanks so much! I'm sorry about the whole chapter delay thing. Almost two weeks had passed and I realized that I hadn't updated! I felt really bad and started typing frantically.  
  
Lady Flame-er - Honestly, I wouldn't disagree with you. I know that my story isn't that great, and it needs to be worked on. Thanks for the review and the advice i guess. oh, and thanks for the review too!  
  
jac - Lol. I'm so happy for you! Yah, you did review just like you said! But I must asy, I was a little disapointed that I didn't get a 'go' from ol' Jac, but don't worry, I'll live. thanks for the review.  
  
Haystack8190 - ReAlLy?! Your all time favorite? Now i have never heard that before! Honestly I'm very touched! I never knew my story could be an all time favorite anything. I'm sorry for the whole not updating sooner, well thanks for the review!  
  
padfoot-prongs6 - Lol. everyone wants them to kiss. And not to worry, they will kiss! I swear, or else this whole story would be pointless if they never got together, right? Oh, and no problem! I always reply to the reviews! Thanks for the review@  
  
LilyoftheValley - Thanks. I was so pissed off when my computer did that. I started screaming "NO!" my mom came into my room and she was like, what's wrong? And I was like it got erased! I was so upset. Anyways, Don't worry about Maria she'll be fine eventually, and she'll find out about Remus too.  
  
orligirl - No, I'm sorry, Cat and Sirius are not back together yet. I'm sorry you don't get to read about the try-outs yet, but don't worry they'll happen. Oh and something interesting did happen in the try-outs. Thanks for the review!  
  
Jessica - Lol. Suspense eh? Well, I hope the suspense is killing you know longer! Well, besides the whole try-outs thing. Thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
HarryFreak4Ever - You're right, they haven't played truth or dare and a while. Just the thing is, I don't really know what I should have them do for truth or dare. If you have any suggestions please tell me in a review!  
  
Angel Street - Lol. Yes, all is back to normal with them all. Aren't you just so happy? I couldn't take that Molly girl any longer so I had to do it. I'm sorry that this update took longer than normal, but I hope you liked the chapter none-the-less. But I'm sure it wasn't that good. I kinda typed it in a hurry. Well, thanks for the review!  
  
urcute - I loved writing the fight with Sirius and that Ashley girl. I thought that was fun to write. I'm glad you like this story and Lily's daydream too. I liked writing that as well. I kinda wanted to write another daydream. Well, thanks for the review!  
  
limbo-gal - UGH!! I get so upset when I do that. I really don't mean to forget to reply to anyone, it just kinda happened. You're right, accidents do happen. And, yes, Maria was happier in this chapter thankfully. Lol. Oh, and sorry about the update thing too. I hope you can forgive the forgetfulness Emma, and I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
TeenTypist - Lol. Awe. Don't you just love that word? i do. I love when I can just go "awe." Its just such a great word! Lol. Well, thanks for the review again, and I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
ownli luv - Well, I wouldn't exactly say perfect. I mean I have a lot of grammar and spelling stuff that is messed up in this story. But besides all that stuff, I'm pretty happy with my story. I'm glad its not too corny though. I really don't want to make it that way. Well, thanks for the review!  
  
cristen - Lol. You have nothing to apologize for! Its really all right. Although I do love reviews, I can totally understand if you didn't review. Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy that you did review. Okay, sorry off topic. Well, anyways, thanks for the review, I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
shortwithbrains - Lol. I like that quote. "Juice is unbelievably juicy." kinda rolls doesn't it? lol. Oh, yea, and I loved writing the dream and that fight! Fights are the funnest to write, and I felt like if I was her, I would have gone over and started beating her up too. But, the dream was the funnest to write. Oh, sorry the update took a while but hey, better late than never right? Well, Pilsbury my heart to yours! And you have to tell me more about the "principles of Food and Drink". Thanks for the review!  
  
azndragonsun - What do you mean my character comes up in another fic? What fic? Okay, I'm a little confused. But anyways, thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
lililvr - Lol. I hate when my computer does stuff like shutting down! My computer can either be my worst enemy or my best friend. But, that's besides the point. Well, I hope you like this chapter too, thanks for the review!  
  
Lady Lily - Yes, well, I know a lot of things do happen in dreams. Lol. And I know that evryone wants them to kiss conciously. lol, but well, I have this whole thing planned out all right? lol, I don't think that comforts you. Well, thanks for the review!  
  
Ronaholic - Lol, wow, well, you weren't very talkative with the other review. Doesn't matter to me anyways! A review is a review! Well, thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Saaio - Lol, well, I loved the extra long review! Just one question that I really wanted to ask! Where do you live that its so cold? Lol. I mean, right now I'm freezing too! Its so cold, I can't wait until summer! But you know, when summer comes, then I want it to be winter again! Anyways, next topic. I loved the showering of compliments! Lol, but who doesn't love those? Oh, and yes, Remus and Maria are still just two bums that are very clueless about eachother! Lol, but you gotta love them! Oh, and I'll try to go check out your stories, but you have to keep reminding me! Okay? Okay?! Okay?! lol, thanks for the review!  
  
MilesFromNormal - Well, my story wouldn't exactly be over. I'm not sure how long I'm going to take this story. I don't know if I want to make it that long. I'm not that great with the whole relationship thing, but who knows what will happen? Lol, okay, I'm sure you didn't care. Well, thanks for the review! Hope you liked!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus - LOL. *wipes tear away* No lauren, when i said five eyes watching him suspiciously, I meant that one of them had something in their eye and the other people were just too stupid to notice him leave! You really do crack me up. Oh, and I still can't believe that, that one guy is friends with you. Well, anyways, you're right I will talk to you soon. Actually I'll talk to you tomorrow! Lol, like usual.  
  
Vanilla*chai 501 - Lol, well, I like the whole individual love stories too. And yes, Ashley Pearl is a bad bad bad girl. I think I might keep her around for a while though. I think this story needs some more drama people! Lol, well, thanks for the review!  
  
saadiya - I loved your, "lalalala!!" thing. But anyways, I shall forever keep updating! I don't think i would have the heart to ever stop writing this story! Well, anyways thanks si much! And I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Catherine24 - Lol. Wow, a lot of things to complaina bout eh? I mean, I might just be the slowedt couple hooker upper there ever was! I know everybody wants everyone to just hurry their little arses up and admit everything! Lol, well, not exactly how it works in this story. Okay, anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update!  
  
Antoniaeast - I'm am so upset with myself. I am such a lazy arse. I still have to get caught up in your story! But think of it like this, well, at least I do, I'll get to read more when the time comes! lol, well anyways, he's not going to tell Maria just yet, but the time will come. And thanks! Well, anyways hope you liked this chapter too!   
  
Optical Illusions - *Gasp!* Sorry, I just wanted to gasp. Gasping is fun so! *gasp!* Moving on, I know computers are so mean and I'm happy my last chapter was cute! Lol, well anyways thanks like always!  
  
Lolipopi - Well, one of my favorite things to write in the last chapter was Cat's fight! Cat fight! lol, okay, sorry that was fun. Oh and yes poor Jamesie! they are so oblivious to the fact that they both are madly in love with eachother! Oh, and I hope you liked maria and Remus' first part of their night. I'm not sure if i want to have another section to it! Well, anyways thanks for the review!  
  
Sea-my-eyes - Lol, well when I was describing James, I really wanted to get the point across that they were really close together. Besides, I really felt like going into detail about James. I mean, who wouldn't? Man I just love that guy. Oh and of course I know some romance stories on this site! Lets see, I like Excuse Me Miss evans by Midnight Godess1. That one is pretty good. And Behind Locked Doors by her again too. Oh and I also Like You can't hurry Love, but its completely redone so I have to reread it cause she said that it was diffrent. And that story is a little more mature I guess. Anyways, thanks for the review!  
  
Amailaya - I'm sorry, but the quiditch try-outs do come up next chapter! But again, I was just being really really lazy with the whole thing. So, you know, they're next chapter! Oh I hope you liked this chapter too! Thanks for the review!  
  
M@ndy M@lfoy - You're right, Lily does end up falling asleep on James a lot. it should be vice versa occasionally! I like your whole idea with the Head's room type thing, and the "superbond" honestly, I have to ask you about that later on AIM. Oh, and Lily's little voice is my absolute favorite thing to write! Well, as you put it, it sounds like your brother, but to me, it sounds like me! lol, I do that to my friends sometimes. "Did I say that? I must have been lieing!" he he he. I'm mean. Well, anyways, thanks for the review, talk to you later.  
  
ShadowFox991 - Lol, well thanks. I hope that this chapter is a good chapter too. Well, thanks fot the review! Keep reading!  
  
peeves'twinsister - Well, the quiditch try-outs are next chapter! Lol, I'm erally sorry how I skipped them on everyone! But, oh well, everyone is entitled to be lazy sometimes! Oh and don't worry about the whole logging in thing, its all right. Well, anyways thanks for the review!  
  
pakita - Yes, Remus will tell Maria that he is a werewolf! Nothing to worry about! Lol, he just isn't doing it now. Thanks so much! I love writing this story! I hope you liked this chapter too! Keep reading! 


	31. Quiditch Tryouts

(Hmmm, well what other way is there to put it? I don't own J.K.'s stuff! Like you didn't already know.)  
  
(A/N: Okay, before you start to read, a lot of you have been asking what was wrong with Maria in the last chapter. Well, go back to chapter 29. The reason Maria is so tired is because lack of sleep. She doesn't want to sleep because of her dreams about Remus. okay, now that, that is cleared, you can read again.)  
  
Chapter 31: Quiditch Try-Outs  
  
Update: James just looked at him walk past him and out onto the quiditch pitch. He had a vague idea why the idea of them getting back together would be any problem, and decided he wouldn't worry about it just then. 'I'll ask her about it later.' he thought, as he walked outside, dragging the case that held all the balls they needed.  
  
"Okay, well, I guess we should start eh?" James asked his team behind him.  
  
(A/N: Okay, sorry to interrupt so early on, but I've changed people on the team, and positions. I found out that J.K. did in fact say that James was a chaser, no matter what the trophy in the first movie, or anyone says. I know a lot of you are going to say that in the fifth book he was playing with a snitch, but I don't care!)  
  
He looked around at his team. Sirius, a beater, was standing by their seeker, Lauren Williams a fifth year. Frank Longbottom, a chaser along with James, was standing next to Marissa Jones their Keeper. They all nodded, not saying anything.  
  
James let out a sigh as he turned to the crowd of Gryffindors in front of him. "So uh, who wants to go first?"   
  
No one said anything. It felt like a cough would have damaged your ears if it were to happen in this silence. James stared at all the faces expectantly, but none did anything. He was about to give up hope of anyone stepping up to be first, but he heard a voice from all the way in the back.   
  
"I'll go first." Maria headed toward him slowly, yawning all the way up there. "So...what do I have to do?" she asked lazily.  
  
"Uh, Padfoot, come show her what to do." James signaled for Sirius to grab a broom and come over to them.  
  
Sirius came running over, broom in hand. He walked over to the middle of the pitch with Maria close behind. He gave her the broom, talking in a fast voice. "Okay, now this is what you have to do, you're gonna just fly around a little. Then we're going to have someone fly up there with you, and you'll pass the quaffle a bit, and then we'll get Marissa up there to try to block the ball when you shoot it." he surprisingly got that all in one breath.  
  
Maria nodded her head, still a little confused about it all. She was still extreamely tired from not sleeping for as long as she had. She got on the broom, slowly rising in the air about 10 or 15 feet.  
  
No sooner than a minute, she had Peter by her side with a quaffle in hand. "You ready?" he squeaked nervously, afraid he was about to fall off his broom.  
  
Maria let out a loud yawn, nodding her head as her eyes began to drop slowly. "Maria! You have to stay awake!" she heard Peter shout.  
  
She opened her eyes with a snap. "What?...oh yes...no I'm awake. Don't worry John." her eyes were dropping again.  
  
"It's Peter!" Peter squealed nervously. "I knew i shouldn't have volunteered for this." they flew a little higher into the air. "Uh, so you're...um...ready right?"  
  
"Yeah yeah Patricia, I'm ready." She waved a hand lazily at him, dismissing the topic.  
  
Peter made a nervous gulp, before heading toward the goal posts where Marissia was postioned. "Uh, I'm gonna...well...uh pass you the ball." Peter squealed, motioning to the quafle in his hands.  
  
He threw the ball at Maria nervously, shutting his eyes tight as he did so, and to his surprise Maria caught it gracefully, speeding up to the goal posts, where Marissa was flying around.   
  
"Okay! Before you shoot, pass it back to Peter!" James yelled up at her.  
  
"Sure..." she yawned. "...thing..." another yawn. "I'll just give..." yawn. "...to him now." Maria let out yet another yawn. With her eyes still shut tight she threw the ball in the direction she thought Peter was in. And after a few seconds she heard a loud "OWWW!!!" that came from someone. She opened her eyes to see Peter, holding onto what Maria first thought was his broom, but turned out to be him cupping over his 'jewels'.  
  
He looked stiff as a board, his facial expression looking like he had just eaten a case of sour lemons. And then the next thing she knew, she saw Peter leaning to the left a bit, tilting faster and faster until he was completely upside down on his broom. "HELP ME!!!" Peter yelled at everyone, his voice echoing loudly thorugh out the stadium. Maria winced at his screams.  
  
As fast as she could, Maria and Marissa flew over to Peter, using all their strength to push him back in an upright position. "Uh...sorry?" Maria began to feel nervous and guilty.  
  
But all Peter could say in response was a small yelp of pain, his face going redder and redder by the minute.  
  
"Maybe we should take him to the hospital wing?" Marissa suggested, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Uh, yeah, that's probably a smart idea."   
  
Slowly, and in Peter's case, painfully, they reached the ground again, helping Peter off his broom. "I'll take him to the hospital wing with you." Marissa told her, as Maria and another Gryffindor began to help him off the feild.  
  
"Well, this is going well." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
(BIG A/N: Okay, if you want in my last chapter, around half way down it I think, when they get back to the common room. Well, if you want to re-read thatto help you understand what I write in this chapter. But just a little back up thing for you. Remus and Maria just came in from dancing in the rain, and were almost caught by Filch, but james saved them in the nick of time.)  
  
--Lily--  
  
Lily gazed up at the ceiling in her room. It was three in the morning and she still couldn't get to sleep. Maria still hadn't come up, and Cat was sound asleep, although she had been tossing and turning a lot but Lily wasn't concerned with it. She looked around the room and then out her window. After a moment, she realized that she wasn't going to be able to sleep.  
  
What could she do though? What was she supposed to do at three in the morning that she wouldn't get caught. And after thiking about it she decided to head toward the head's room. She might be able to find something to do when she was there.  
  
She cautiously crept down the stairs, and when she reached there, she found something that shocked her.  
  
Maria was fast asleep on the couch, and Remus was beside her, and they were both....wet. And he was stroking her hair softly as he watched her sleep. They looked peaceful. Like they belonged there. It didn't look strange at all. It looked more like something that you only read in books, and that it was really too perfect to see.  
  
"Remus?" Lily asked confused, causing Remus to fall off the couch with a soft 'thud', thankfully not waking Maria.  
  
"Lily, what are you doing awake? It's nearly three!" he whispered to her quietly.  
  
"I..couldn't sleep." she eyed him suspicous. "And what about you?"  
  
"I told Maria that I'd keep her company tonight."   
  
"And you're keeping her company while she was sleeping?" Lily was starting to smile.  
  
"No! It's not like that...you've got it all wrong. I-I don't think about Maria like that." he was starting to stutter slightly.  
  
Lily let out a slightly disappointed, "Oh."  
  
"Why? That's only how she thinks of me too, right?" he asked her curiously.  
  
"Of course! Uh….I mean…not that she couldn't, I mean, no, wait, I mean she already has a boyfriend!" Lily yelled triumphantly.  
  
"Shh!" Remus put a finger to his mouth signaling for her to shut up. "You'll wake up Maria." He said looking at her frowning slightly. "So, who's her boyfriend?" he sounded like a puppy that dug up his bone but couldn't find it again.  
  
"Oh her boyfriend? Did I say she had a boyfriend?" Lily was getting more nervous.  
  
"Yes, you did. You said that Maria had a boyfriend. I heard you Lily. Now why are you trying to deny it?" Remus was getting confused.  
  
"Oh that's right. I-er-did say that didn't I?" Lily said innocently.  
  
"Yes. Yes you did. So who's her boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh about that…" she was trying to stall. "she doesn't like people to talk about it. I mean, why do you think you didn't know? That's because she doesn't like to talk about him a lot." Lily hoped that this was believable.  
  
"Oh….all right." he looked satisfied with the answer.  
  
"You know, I think I should go. I'll be in the head's room okay?" Lily edged her way toward the portrait hole.  
  
"Sure. Lily, if you see James out there. Tell me okay?" Remus ran a hand through his hair nervously, as he glanced at Maria.  
  
"Sure thing. Bye." Lily bolted out the portrait hole.  
  
She ran down the the corridor, over to the head's room as fast as she could. When she finally reached there she practically yelled the password at it, feeling like Filch was behind her for some reason.  
  
When she rushed in she barely realized that someone was on the couch sleeping. In fact, she had almost sat on him when she came in, but quickly stopped herself when she realized he was there.  
  
'What was James doing in here?" she thought as she sat down on the floor near his head.  
  
(Okay, '*' this means that her little voice is talking)  
  
*Isn't it obvious?* oh great, the voice was back.  
  
"No." she whispered annoyed.  
  
*Well, he obviously was waiting for someone or avoiding someone.* the voice said in a what-are-you-a-moron? type voice.  
  
'Who would he be avoiding? And who would he be waiting for?' Lily asked the voice.  
  
*Well, he might be avoiding you, and he might have been waiting for some girl to meet him here. Maybe he thought he was gonna get lucky and wanted to go somewhere, where no one would find him.* the voice sounded like it was smiling.  
  
'James isn't like that. He wouldn't do that. He..he..he...' Lily was trying to find a reason.  
  
*He what? Is a guy? May be isn't madly in love with you like you are for him?" that voice was beginning to annoy Lily even more than usual.  
  
'I'm not madly in love with him. It's just a crush. That's all. I'll get over it.' she sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than the voice in her head.  
  
*Go on believing what you want, but you know you're wrong.* the voice insisted.  
  
'I am not! I'm not having this conversation any more. Go away. I don't want to talk to you any longer.'  
  
*Not like you ever did want to talk to me.* and with that, the voice was gone.  
  
Well, the voice seemed to have been right about that. Lily looked at James sleeping peacefully. She looked at all the details of his face. Her eyes eventually wandered to his hair. His messy black hair. A few strands fell into place over his forehead. She couldn't help but feel like she wanted to run her hand through his hair.  
  
Even though, all those years she had hated James for doing it, it had never ceased to make her want to run her own hand through it. And she used to hate it.   
  
She looked around the room suspicously searching for anyone, although she knew that they were the only two in the room. She looked back at James.  
  
Running her hand through his hair once wouldn't hurt would it? She decided it wouldn't. Slowly she inched her hand toward his hair. She finally ran her hand through his hair, and she felt a strange feeling her stomach. She never wanted to stop. And so she didn't until..  
  
"Lily, what are you doing?" her eyes widened in horror and she stopped moving her hand, too afraid to move it completely back to her side.  
  
"Lily?" she looked down at James who was staring at her curiously.  
  
"What?" her voice began to weaken and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Only then had she removed her hand from his hair, and placing it back at her side quickly. "Uh..I was...uh..."  
  
"Running a hand through my hair?" he looked like he was fighting a smile.  
  
"Um...yeah. I suppose so. It-it, well it looked so..." Lily looked down at her hands which she was fidgeting with.  
  
"Run-handable?" he suggested, and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Yeah. Exactly." she said weakly.   
  
"I thought you hated when I did that." he said.  
  
"Well, I guess I had to see what all the fuss was about." Lily shifted postions nervously.  
  
"Fuss?" James asked, sitting up.  
  
"Yeah. Fuss. From all your old girl friends...or old snogs." she locked her gaze with her hands again.  
  
James didn't say anything for a moment. They just stayed in an uncomfortable silence, until James finally spoke. "Well?" was all he could say.  
  
"Well what?" Lily finally looked up at him.  
  
"How was it?" he was trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Not like I thought it'd ever be." and they shared a smile.  
  
*Sorry again about all this time you had to wait for an update but I found out why it took me so long!! I was avoiding the quiditch try-outs! I didn't want to write them! I kept neglecting it. I really did not like writing the try-outs and that's why they were so very short. Actually this whole chapter was short. But I wanted to get something out quick, and REVIEW!  
  
shortywithbrains - I hope you do e-mail me about the principles of Food and Drink later. My e-mail is angelbud2233@yahoo.com. Or you could just IM me on AIM. My sn is angelbud2233 (again). Oh, and I'll try to add a little more of the Lily/James thing. They're my favirite couple to write! I hope I didn't disapoint you with the try-outs. Oh, and Pilsbury my heart to yours!  
  
TeenTypist - I'm sorry about the long wait with this chapter too. I'm happy that you enjoyed the Maria/Remus fluff in the last chapter. I hope you liked this one too.  
  
peeves'twinsister - Lol. I liked the 'more' bit in your last review. I hope I didn't disappoint you with the try-outs!  
  
pakita - Well, the whole idea about the Maria/Remus thing in the rain, came from the fact that I LOVE to dance in the rain! I don't care what kind of dancing, just as long as I'm in the rain. It's my favorite type of weather! I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
cggeek241 - Don't worry, they will all get together eventually through out the story...hopefully. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!! Sorry it took so long.  
  
jac - Lol. Now I loved that last review. I loved the 'go' and how it sounded british. I want to go to England so bad! That would be so fun. Well, thanks for the review! Go Jac! Thanks for the review!  
  
Ronaholic - I'm sorry that there really wasn't a lot of Lily/James in the last chapter. I'll try to add more! I love writing them! Well, I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Angel Street - I'm sorry! I just saw that I screwed up taht line. And I'm sorry. But apart from that, I'm glad that it was still a good chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
didi05 - Well, I'm glad you ended up reading my story! Please, give me any suggestions you have to help out the summary. Oh, and I'm so happy that I made it suspenseful. Because what else would make you want to keep reading it? Oh and I'm sorry about the long wait. I don't usually have my readers waiting this long for an update! I just got really busy! Thanks for the review!  
  
firewalker32 - I hope you think this chapter was great too! keep on reviewing, and/or reading!   
  
LilyoftheValley - I am so happy that everyone liked the whole dancing in the rain thing. I liked the idea, so I hoped that some other people might too. Oh, and I'll try to add more Lily and James! I'm really sorry people!! Well, thanks for the review!  
  
shrk-bait - Lol. I just finsihed To Kill a Mockingbird. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But, I still prefer my Harry Potter over anything else! I"m sorry about the dely again, but I hope this chapter was good!  
  
limbo-gal - Okay! I've heard enough. Everyone wanted some Lily and James action, so I provided some. I know it really wasn't a lot, but, it's still some! Oh and sorry about confusing Sirius! He will get less confusing eventually! Thanks for the review like always!  
  
Godzlittlegurl - I LOVE THAT IDEA!! The truth or dare idea I mean. Wow, that was very very creativeof you! I'd appreciate it if you had any more ideas! I hope you liked this chapter too, even though it took so long to update!  
  
saaio - LOL. I loved writing that part. The whole, "They've never failed to look suspicious before, why should they fail me now?" Sirius asked with a mischevious smirk.' part. I really liked it! Oh, and woah! The 60's and 70's are cold to you? Right now it's about 25 degrees outside. And the other night it was -12 degrees outside. Oh, and thanks for the other reminder. Don't forget to put it in the next review you give me. Just so I won't forget. And I know what you mean with the html possibilities.last but not least, thanks for the extra extra long review! Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
azndragonsun - Oh! I see. You had me confused with the whole character thing. But anyways, good thing my last chappie was cute! I like cute, usually. And two more things, I'm sorry about the really really really long time to update this chapter. Well, I guess it wasn't that long. But it was still long anyways. Thanks for the review!  
  
Antonia east - Yah! I was eading your story right now, and then I had to take a break to write. You just inspired me to write! But I'll have to get back to your story soon, but it's late so I might not be able to read all those chapters I missed. Oh, and I can't wait to start writing about the whole Ashley/Remus thing. Trust me, she's not giving up easily. Thanks for the review!  
  
ljpottafreak - I'm sorry that everyone is taking so long to actually get everyone together. But, the story wouldn't be interesting if everyone just had a perfect relationship with each other. I'm sorry about the long update too, but I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus - Hell yeah Remus is cute! And I'm sorry, but Sirius and Cat aren't getting together any sooner than Colorado is getting closer to Florida. But don't worry, some way, some how, it'll happen! I'll talk to you tomorrow after school. If you didn't already know. Have a narish old time, and good luck with Josh!!  
  
Catherine24 - I know! I'm so proud of all my reviews! But I've defintely seen higher. Like up in the thousands higher. That's okay though, I'm very content with my number! Oh and it's just not suspicious that James showed up at the right time, it wasn't just an accident, if you know what I mean. Thanks for the review!  
  
padfoot-prongs6 - Well, it won't be that soon that they kiss. But, I bet it'll be worth the wait. And I've noticed that I have everyone fall asleep on eachother a lot. Don't know why, it just happens a lot. It might be a catch phrase type thing. Well, anyways, like always, thanks for the review!  
  
Amaliaya - I think I've just been lazy and procrastanating a lot lately. That's why all these chapters have been so late and shorter lately. But you're absolutely right, everyone does need a break once in a while!! As long as people are still hooked onto this story, I'll keep on writing my story! Thanks for the last review!  
  
ownli luv - Well, the reason that you didn't know that James and Cat were cousins is because I had never mentioned it before! Ferom some where near the beginning though I knew that I wanted them to be cousins, but I didn't know how to put it into the story, until then! Oh, and I hope I didn't disappoint you with the try-outs! Thanks for the review!!  
  
Lady Flame-er - I'm surprised you thanked me for not taking offense to the review. Of course I wouldn't! Well, at least not one that was written like your's was. It's just constructive criticsm, so what's the harm? Thanks for the review like always!  
  
Mickey - Lol. To answer your question, Lily's not going to kiss him...yet. Sorry, but it's true. I'm glad that my story is one of those that you want to hit your computer until you have another chapter. I just hope that you don't actually hit your computer. If you break it then you wouldn't be able to read some more chapters! Well, thanks for the review! Keep reading!  
  
marauder23 - Of course I will always e-mail you if you want me to, when i have updates! Just tell me if that's what you want in another review! But anyways, I'm happy to know that you are liking this chapter, and not to worry they will get together eventually!  
  
LiLMixedSeeker - I like Atticus the best too. He was really wise. But I also liked Boo. Just for some reason. I'm not really sure. But it wasn't that bad of a book. Anyways...try to refrain from slapping Ashley. She's going to be fun to write! We need a little more drama! He he he. Oh and thanks! Not many would tell me that I write like a 16 year old. Especially my hon. english teacher. She treats me like a four year old, and my writing too. Thanks for the review! Keep reading!  
  
Cristen - Yes, I know, I made a big mistake with the whole Remus running into Remus thing. But I was really really tired, and I was typing really really fast. I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Swishy Willow Wand - I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I wanted to. It took a while, and I just got so lazy! Thanks for the review though!  
  
Dee Ann - Thanks! I know it's late but I hope you had a Happy Valentines day too! And I'm glad that you thought the last chapter was cute!! Thanks for the review!  
  
Jen Riddle - Well, I'm glad someone understands that everyone has to get lazy once in a while. But I did get a little extra lazy again! Oh well. Thanks for the review, and Maria and Remus will get together soon enough! Well, not that soon.  
  
MilesFromNormal - Okay, a lot of people asked this. Maria is so tired and depressed because of all those dreams she had!You know, the ones where Maria hears Remus go through his transformation. Well, thanks for the review, and they will all get together, hopefully.   
  
Vanilla*chai 501 - Thanks for the review! I'm glad you loved it! I hope you loved this one too! I'm sorry I didn't update fast, but I did do it!! Anyways, thanks again!  
  
urcute - Oh no! The suspense is killing you!? I have to get you to the hospital! quick! or were you kidding? lol. Sorry, just kidding. Well, I'll get them together eventually, and I hope you liked this chapter too! thanks for the review!!  
  
Cheri111 - I hope this chapter was worth the wait too! Even though it wasn't all that good in the first place. But hey, a chapter is a chapter! Thanks for the review! Always keep reading!  
  
sea-my-eyes - Well, you'll see what happens with Maria soon enough. Later more than sooner will they all get together, especially Maria and Remus...I think. I haven't decided. Well, thanks for the review! That's appreciated too!  
  
Faith-Kitty and Jollie-Rancher - Thanks! I know there are a LOT of Lily and James fics on this website, so to be one of the better ones is a great compliment! So thanks! Hope you liked this too! 


	32. In the Heads' room

(Once again, I don't own all this stuff that J.K. made up. So if you try to sue me, you can't!)  
  
A Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 32: In the Heads' room  
  
"Wait, so you're telling me that when I caught you and Sirius in that empty class room in our 5th year, you guys weren't planning a prank?" Lily asked confused as James went slightly red.  
  
"Well, no...see we were never planning on doing any type of prank then." James told her, as he shifted positions on the couch. They were both still in the Head's room, and hadn't left yet. It had been two hours ago when Lily had found him in there, and they had been talking since.  
  
"I don't get it then. I got you guys in trouble for pulling a prank, why didn't you just tell them that it wasn't true?" Lily moved off from the floor and over to the couch to sit by James.  
  
"Trust me, it would have been more embaressing if everyone had really known what we had been doing." James was getting even more embaressed as the conversation progressed, he quickly lept off of the couch and not very gracefully, stumbled over to the table behind them, near the couch.  
  
"Okay, then what were you doing?" Lily moved over to the table too, sitting across from him, her hands in her lap, staring at James intently.  
  
"I...I don't want to say. It's kinda embaressing." James looked out the window, trying to avoid eye contact with Lily.  
  
"Oh come on. Now I want to know more than ever. Just tell me, I'll try not to laugh, I swear." Lily said, giving him a warm smile, although she wasn't so sure herself if she would end up laughing or not.  
  
"Okay...Sirius was kinda helping me with something." James muttered quickly.  
  
"That doesn't sound embaressing at all. Or was it the fact that, the always-good-at-everything-he-did-Potter was embaressed that he needed help with something?" Lily joked trying to lighten the mood, but James was still looking a little red in the face.  
  
"Well, it wasn't that I needed help, it was what I needed help with." he looked at his hands which he had been fidgeting with, and then up at Lily's face.  
  
What could possibly be so bad that he was getting nervous? "Okay...then what exactly was he helping you with?" Lily wanted to know more than ever now.  
  
"Before fifth year, I really didn't know how to dance." he said slowly, staring up at Lily to see her reaction.  
  
"Wait..." she tried to cover her smile but it was proving dificult, "you mean, you didn't know how to dance at all?" the smile was tugging at her lips now.  
  
"Yes." he said barely above a whisper.   
  
Lily began to laugh. She couldn't help it. The laughter was just building up inside of her and she couldn't keep it in no matter how hard she could have tried.   
  
"I thought you said you weren't going to laugh." he said, but he had a large smile on his face too.  
  
"You heard me wrong my dear friend..." his heart was crushed slightly when he heard her say 'my dear friend' but he acted as if it hadn't effected him at all. "..you see, I said I would try. And I did. Really really hard, but it just wasn't working out." she continued to laugh, but quieter.  
  
"At least I can dance now." he stated happily.  
  
"Yes. You may be able to dance, but can you dance well? You did learn from Sirius after all." Lily finally stopped laughing, but a smile was still present on her face.  
  
"You'd be surprise my fair lady." he started to say with a charming grin. "Sirius may not seem like it, but as a kid he had to go to many many banquets and happened to become one of the best dancers I've ever known." he said in a jokingly matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"Although it's tempting to believe you, kind sir," Lily began to play along now too. "how do I know you're telling the truth?"  
  
"Well, if you'll allow me, my fair lady, I can show you." he stood up, and walked around the table so he was in front of Lily. He bowed, tilting his head to look at Lily while he offered her his hand.  
  
Lily made a nervous gulp, looking from his face to his hand. "What do you mean?" she asked somewhat shakily, her accent back to normal.  
  
James smile grew more broader and more charming as he gazed at Lily. "Well, I mean, I can show you if you dance with me." he kept his hand held out for her to take.  
  
"But...well, I guess it couldn't hurt." she said, and cautiously placed her hand in his. No matter what she had told James, she knew that dancing with James could hurt. Maybe not physically, but emotionally. 'It's just a crush. It's just a crush. It's just a crush.' she repeated to herself as he helped her off her seat.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't step on your feet." James told her, as he saw her begin to look nervous.  
  
*Why don't you tell him that's not what you're worried about?* the voice in Lily's head asked.  
  
'And what's that?' Lily asked the voice back. James, who had looked confident before, now seemed a little nervous. He placed a hand on her hip, and held onto Lily's other hand in his spare. As soon as they touched, that same warm fuzzing feeling spread from the tips of their fingers.  
  
*You're worried that you're gonna fall in love with him.* the voice said in a matter-of-fact type tone.  
  
'No I'm not. Because that won't happen.' Lily hadn't noticed it, but James had begun to move. She was feeling weak in the knees, and she was trying to stay standing, but that didn't seem like an option.  
  
But before Lily could fall, someone beat her to it. James' knees caved in beneath him, resulting in him falling. And as he was falling he just happened to take Lily along with him.  
  
Lily, who's eyes had been closed tightly, opened them, to find James staring at her. He had accidently fell on top of Lily, and didn't look like he was doing anything to move either. She noticed how close their faces actually were. His breath was warming her cheek. They're eyes stayed locked, and neither were moving. Until...  
  
With out realizing what he was doing, and obviously Lily hadn't either, James began leaning in, slowly, but still leaning in.  
  
She soon realized what he was doing, but wasn't doing anything to pervent it. He was really close now. Her eyes shut.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
James quickly rolled off of Lily, cursing under his breath. "Sorry...didn't mean to fall on you." James whispered to her, getting up off of the floor. He nervously helped Lily off the floor, avoiding her eyes. He then swiftly walked over to the entrance to the Head's room and opened the door.  
  
"Maria? What are you doing here?" James asked confused watching her pant for breath.  
  
"Have...you...seen....Remus?" Maria said between breaths, coming into the room and colapsing on the couch.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked, sitting beside her on the couch.  
  
"I think he's mad at me. He's been really quiet, and he's avoiding me." Maria told them.  
  
--Remus--  
  
Remus wandered through the corridors, absent-mindly staring at all the portraits as he walked. His mind traveled to Maria. Everytime he'd pass a guy in the halls, he couldn't help but thinking if he happened to be Maria's mystery boyfriend. He had almost stopped a group of guys chatting in the halls to ask them even if they knew her, but stopped himself when he realized that chances are that Maria wouldn't date a second year.   
  
He heard someone running behind him, and turned to see Ashley Pearl. (A/N: Ashley is that one girl that is going to try to go after Remus.) "Hey Ashley. What are you running for?" Remus asked politely, never being one to be rude.  
  
"I was trying to find you." she told him smiling. She quickly composed herself, standing up straight, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.   
  
"Why were you trying to find me?" Remus was getting confused.  
  
"Well, Remus...I had to tell you a secret." she said flirtatiously, walking closer and closer to him, causing him to back up into the wall.   
  
"A secret? And what secret is that?" he asked nervously, his palms beginning to go clammy from nerves.  
  
She leaned close to him, pressing her body firmly to his, and leaning up to whisper in his ear. "I think I've grown to like you." she whispered with the same flirtatious voice.  
  
"Oh...I like you too. We could be great friends." Remus replied, hoping she'd get the point across.  
  
She pushed his arm playfully giggling shrilly. "You're sooo funny, Rem! I can call you Rem, right?"  
  
"Actually, I don't l-"  
  
"Great! So, like I was saying, Rem, I don't just like you...I kinda fancy you." she said with a giggle.  
  
Even though he had been expecting this, he was still shocked with how straight-forward she had been. "Oh..." he made a nervous gulp. "I think I'd fancy some food right about now." he tried to move her off him, but she happened to be pretty strong and wasn't budging.  
  
"You're so cute! Oh, and is that your wand, or do you just happen to really like me too?" Ashley asked with a wink as she felt something poking.  
  
He seemed to calm down a little. He reached into his pocket pulling out his wand and showing it to her. "Sorry I guess it was just my wand." (A/N: Okay that was dedicated to Lauren! She gets most of the credit for that line!! Because she really made it up a long time ago sorta.)  
  
Ashley let out another laugh. "You just crack me up Rem!" she leaned over, pecking him on the cheek and winking, beginning to go back down the corridor again.  
  
Just as she was about to disappear behind a turn, she stopped to look back at Remus. "Oh! I'm gonna join you for lunch today!" she called out to him, quickly disappearing before recieving a reply.  
  
"Oh that's just great." he whispered to himself.  
  
"Remus?" Remus turned at the sound of his name. He say Cat come out of the shadows puzzled. "What was that?"  
  
"What was what? Oh...Ashley?" he said in return. "Oh, I'm not sure. She just got all...weird."  
  
"You know she's bad news."   
  
"I know I--wait what were you doing in the shadows?" Remus questioned her now.  
  
"Oh...I saw you coming, and I was going to scare you." she answered him. "You know maybe you could fake sick." she suggested.  
  
"Fake sick for what?"   
  
"Well...you know...lunch. To get away from Ashley."  
  
"Why would I want to do that? I mean, Ashley might be good for me-" he was cut off by Cat.  
  
"What do you mean!? Don't be ridiculous!" Cat complained.  
  
"She could help me get over someone." his voice was calm and he moved over to lean on the wall.  
  
"And who would she be helping you get over?" Cat eyed him suspiciously. "I didn't hear of any break-up or even a girlfriend between to you and anyone."   
  
"So...I didn't hear about anything between Maria and some guy either." he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Nothing...never mind. I need to go. Bye." Remus said, before leaving Cat alone in the corridor.  
  
Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Maria did have a boyfriend...and Remus felt like there wasn't much he could do about that. But Ashley? Well...she wasn't exactly the person he dreamt about dating one day. No...she was already taken. And the thing that felt the worst to Remus was that he didn't even know which guy it was so he could beat them up. Yes, Remus Lupin, all around good-guy and gentlemen wanted to beat someone to a bloody pulp.  
  
--Back in the Heads' room--  
  
"What do you mean he's avoiding you? He sees you all the time." James said confused as ever.  
  
"No...not like that. It's just weird. Like he's mad at me for something but doesn't want me to know about it." Maria gazed into the fireplace, her chin propped up on her hand lazily.   
  
"How do you figure that?" Lily chimed in.  
  
"Well...like this morning. It look like he was waiting for me to wake up. Because when I finally did, he looked tired like he hadn't been sleeping but thinking really hard. And he was trying to ask me something but everytime he'd stop himself. Then he just left. Didn't even say bye or anything." Maria explained to them.  
  
"Wait...so you think he wants to ask you something?" James asked just to confirm it.  
  
"Yeah." she answered shortly, in a depressed type tone.  
  
"So did he finally work up the courage?" James looked like he had asked the wall, because he had turned his back to them, and was tapping his chin trying to think.  
  
"Courage to do what?" Lily and Maria both asked him in unison.  
  
"Nothing...nothing." he waved a hand at them as if to show them that he was still trying to think.  
  
"What is going on?" Maria asked hoping to get an answer.  
  
"I need to go find Remus!" he declared a large smile on his face again. "I'll be back later!" he said, and bolted out the door.  
  
**OkaY! Sorry people again! I would have had this chapter up within three days of my last update, but it sucked! I rewrote this chapter three times because it sucked beyond belief! It was just horrible! (Okay now I'm rambling) But would you really want to read a bad chapter soon, or a good chapter later on? OH and sorry that it was sooo short! So sorry but still review!  
  
Antonia East - Yes of course you find out how everyone does. If anyone has counted, not all three girls can make it on the team, and I'm not even sure yet who I'm going to put on the team. Oh, and I do that whole name thing too. Especially when I get two hours of sleep, I just start messing up everyone's name. But I do apologize that it will add more chapters...probably. Well, Ashley was going to anyways, but still. LOL. Oh, and I've seen that everyone likes the little voice, and so do I so I'll defintely keep it around.  
  
lovebug123 - Lol. Yes, sorry about the long wait for my last chapter. But hey a week isn't that bad is it? Well, I don't think so. So thanks for the review!  
  
My-lil'-Rerun - Yes, yes, I'll admit that. Even though Lily won't yet, Lily has it BAD! I mean, real bad. And I won't make you wait that much longer, Mickey. For the kiss that is. Plus I like my word! Run-handable! It took me forever to think of though! Thanks for the review!  
  
Amailiaya - Yah! I've got you hooked on the story like a fish on it's bait! LOL. J/K. Well anyways, I know...once you think that they are getting close (Remus and Maria that is) I do something that screws up their whole relationship. Like Lily saying that Maria had a boyfriend. But at least you liked the Lily and James moment at the end of the last chapter. I decided that I would add a little there. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
padfoot-prongs6 - Lol. I always wondered what it would be like to run my hand through James hair, and so I decided that maybe a lot of people might too, including Lily. But I'd do the same thing probably if I was caught running my hand through his hair too. I hope that this chapter was really worth the wait, I rewrote it three times because it just wasn't right any of the times. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
firewalker32 - Thanks so much! But I noticed something. You had to wait for the next chapter when you said you couldn't. Lol. j/k. I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Fan-of-HP - I'm glad you liked the run-her-hand-through-his-hair scene. It was my favorite part of the whole thing! Hmmmm, let's think, what else can I say? Eventually I'll think of something and tell you online! Thanks for the review!  
  
ShadowFox991 - Sorry you had to wait so long for this last chapter, but I hope it was well worth the wait! Thanks for the review! Keep reading!  
  
ownli luv - Lol. Yeah I know exactly what you mean. When Lily all of a sudden thinks it's just a little thing, and the next minutet is head over heals in love. I am sorry that the chapter was so short though, but I tried to make this one a little bit longer than the last. You'll find out the quiditch positions soon enough. Thanks for the review, and always keep reading!  
  
shortywithbrains - Lol. Hey! Sorry about the quiditch try-outs. If no one had noticed, I had been avoiding them for as long as possible. I was dreading writing them. Oh and one more thing, thanks for the principles of food and drinks! Those actually made me laugh! You gyuys are really creative. Thanks for the review! Always keep reading!  
  
Vanilla*chai 501 - Beautiful was it? lol, well thanks! Ad I'm exactly the same way! I'm a romantic through and through! I didn't even know I was until I read a Lily/James fic. I kinda always thought that romance stories were a little corny and stupid, but boy was I wrong! Now I can't get enough! Thanks for the review like always!  
  
Sproxkkk - Ah, well you see, it never said that James was a chaser in the books. I actually found that out when I was reading a fic. This author went on forever about how James was not a seeker and that J.K. said it herself. I checked it somewhere and she was right. I'll try to find the website for you later. Thanks for the review!  
  
peeves'twinsister - Thanks! Sorry that this chapter took so long. I couldn't get it right, so I hope this was a 'lovely post' too. lol. j/k. Thanks for the review!  
  
orligrl - Lol. Yes, I'm sorry to tell you, but you will have to wait for something big to happen to Lily and James. Although, it is fun to have little things happen too. Like, as you mentioned, the Lily falling on James thing. I think its sweet and fun too. Oh and I didn't find that james was a chaser from the book, but an interview with J.K. that I read. I hope you had fun on your vacation and your updates were great!  
  
mystic fire demon - I think my writing has improved a lot too since I first started this story too! I was re-reading the beginning and honestly, I was a little disappointed that it was that good. But not saying it wasn't... Sorry I didn't update that fast but I did update! Thanks for the review!  
  
Smiley Mary - Don't you wish you had a huge bat to beat some sense into maria and Remus? They are so clueless, but I want it like that! If I didn't why would I have written it like that?! lol, j/k. Oh and Cat will talk to Sirius about everything soon! I just wanted to devotye most of my time to Lily and James in this chapter this time. Thanks for the review!  
  
Angel Street - Okay, firstly I'll apologize for all those fricken author notes! I know that they must have gotten so annoying to the point that you want to scream, so I'm sorry. And secondly, it wasn't too harsh don't worry about it. And the last thing is, without all the suspense would you really want to read this story? Thanks for the review!  
  
rachellah - Lol. Did you really read all 31 chapters with out stopping? Well, I'm touched. I'm serious, I really am. My story must be good if you did that. Thanks for the review! Always keep reading!  
  
MilesfromNormal - Ah, you know what I wish? That we could just avoid our stories for as long as we want, and by some magical way, they get written for us anyways. Although, if i didn't write my story, then how would i be able to get Lily and James together? Well, I guess that won't be for a while. Thanks for the review! Always keep reading!  
  
TeenTypist - I love my new word too! And don't worry, you're not the only one that wants to run their hand through his hair! I really really want to too! Oh and thanks for the idea of starting with Lily and James. I wasn't going to start with them but I did. Thanks for the review!  
  
Jen Riddle - You're might. Colorado really isn't all that snowy like its cracked up to be. And we aren't all cowboys either! I hate it when people think that. It's annoying. I've seen very few cowboys here. Thanks for the review, and I want to run my hand through his hair too!!  
  
pakita - Yeah, I know! I thought it was funny too! But wouldn't you want to run your hand through his hair too? I mean, I couldn't blame Lily for being a little curious! Thanks for the review and remember always keep reading!!  
  
LilyoftheValley - Yes you're right, other people did ask me to write more of the Lily and James stuff, but I don't mind at all! They're the funnest to write! But the thing that I liked to hear the most was that my last chapter was funny! I really do need to lighten the mood in this story! Well, anyways, thanks so much! I loved the review and I hope you'll always keep reading!  
  
andrea912004 - Lol. Ummmm, let me think about that. Are Lily and James going to get together soon? I think....no. Not that soon anyways. Sorry, but thanks for the review!  
  
h-ermione-g-ranger64 - Lol. well, at least you said that the story is great. Although, some constructive criticism is always good too. And honestly, I won't argue with you because you're right. But the thing is, I don't want to disappoint anyone when they actually do get together! Well, anyways, thanks for the review!  
  
Becky-716 - Are you being serious? Did you actually roll on the floor because of laughter? Well, thanks, you have no idea how happy that makes me feel. It feels better then when I get an A on a test! Anyways, trying to type as fast as I can, so thanks for the review, Becky, I hope you liked this last chapter too!  
  
Saaio - Ah, you're just too nice. Always and I mean always, leave me my reminders because its really late right now, I have the worst headache I think i've ever had in my life, and I'm trying to post this chapter! Oh and I just remembered, I loved your new ending for the last chapter, it was great!  
  
jac - Oooh, Ireland? My friend is from Ireland. She was telling me about it. Exactly how you described it...except she misses it there!! But now I'm jealous, you've actually gone to England! You have no idea how bad I want to go there! Oh, and thanks for the 'go'! I love them! They're are like your trademark! The thing that makes me remember you! Well, anyways, thanks for the review like always!  
  
Raven - Lol. Well, the next chapter came today! At *checks the date and time* around I think, 12:30 sunday morning of March 7th! Oh and don't apologize about the patience thing! I have very little patience too! Well, thanks for the review!!  
  
LiLMixedSeeKer - Yeah I know. My last chapter was especially weird! But...as long as it was good still, then I'm fine!! Thanks for the review! Remember to keep reading!  
  
urcute - I know, I didn't have a lot of action in the last chapter, so sorry about that! And I know that there wasn't any Sirius in this chapter either, but there will be! I wouldn't just quit on him! Well, thanks for the review! It's always appreciated!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus - Hmmm, well, what can I say to you? I already knew Adam came over and hung out. Oh! I know what I can say! I want to run my hand through his hair too! That would be great! Don't you think? I've always wondered what it'd be like! Anyways, I'll talk to you in...*checks time* two seconds! He he he! Oh you just replied! bye!  
  
Dee Ann - Lol. Its okay! I can never get bored even if you gave me the same exact review everytime! I'd love it anyways! So...thanks! I love that you love it! And sorry it wasn't a quick update! But thanks for the review!  
  
Magical Myth - Well, with the character thing, i really try to do my best with making them pretty realiastic. Oh, and James and Lily won't tell each other for a while, sorry about that. Oh, and when I read your review, I just noticed how much I did actually write in the time I started. I think that's pretty good. Four months for 32 chapters I think. Thanks for the review!  
  
boduchis - Lol. You don't even need to beg! I'd always continue this story! I think anyways... Well, I hope I didn't dissappoint you with this chapter. It took a while for me to actually get it right! Thanks for the review!  
  
Limbo-gal - Ummm, well, I'm not sure if my last chapter was my shortest! It might have been though!! I'm not sure...but I know it was short. Sorry about that! Oh and I'm sorry about the confusion with the quiditch try-outs! Really I am. You had to read them, and then go back to the last chapter to understand I guess...So I'm sorry! But thanks for the review!  
  
Siriuslover - Lol. Yes, I know. I am not just a little creepy, I'm extreamely creepy! Trust me. But I try to tone it down every once and a while. Well, thanks for the review, and I'll always keep writing if you always keep reading!  
  
MightyMouth - Lol! NO! Don't keel over! *sighs* I hope I updated soon enough for you! I'm sorry that this and the last chapter weren't longer and that the reviews got in the way. but thanks! And I will always write if you always read and review! So thanks for this review! 


	33. The Plan

(I don't own J.K.'s stuff.)  
  
A Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 33: The Plan  
  
"I'm sick of this. It's so annoying. They won't stop moaping around." Lily whispered to Maria in the common room. She had been observing Cat and Sirius with interest. Sirius was working on the other side of the room in a depressed type manner, and Cat was pretending to read on a red squishy chair by the fire.  
  
"I know, but they're not doing anything about it." Maria told her, rolling her eyes as Sirius yet again dropped his quill. He seemed to be very distracted, and couldn't keep his quill in his hand.  
  
"Well, if they're not doing anything about it, why don't we? I mean, you know they would both thank us for it." Lily looked over at Cat who let out another sigh. There was no question about it. Cat and Sirius were miserable with out each other, and they had to find a way to get them back together.  
  
"Okay, let's say I decide to go along with this idea of yours, how do we go about doing it?" Maria cocked an eyebrow at her, thinking that she had finally won.  
  
But before Lily could answer her question, two more people walked into the common room catching their attention. "Come on! Admit it! It's true isn't it!?"   
  
"Prongs drop it. It's not true. Okay? It's over, I told you I moved on." Remus said to James with annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Oh don't lie to me. I know tha--"  
  
"Drop it James!" Remus snapped, taking a seat across from Lily.  
  
"Chill Moony, I was just asking." James said, sitting in a chair across from Maria.  
  
"Uh...what are you talking about?" Lily asked cautiously, looking over at the two boys expectantly.  
  
"Nothing." they said in unison.  
  
"What's wrong with Sirius? He's just...well, he's just sitting there." Remus said, his mood changing to a lighter one because of the change in topic.  
  
"It's Cat. She won't get back together with him." Lily answered him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don't know. She won't tell us why. She just keeps saying, 'It's too personal.'" Maria told them.  
  
"I know why." James muttered quietly, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"Well...?" Maria moved to the edge of her seat.  
  
"Well what?" James asked innocently.  
  
"Why doesn't she want to get back together with him!?" Maria, Lily, and Remus all yelled in unison.  
  
It seemed like everyone in the common room had heard them except Sirius and Cat, who were too preoccupied with their thoughts to even notice anyone else was near them. "Oh right...that." James said. "It's Angelina."  
  
"Who's Angelina?" Lily asked with even more curiousity.  
  
"Hasn't she told you? I mean, about her dad and all?" James looked around at them, receiving a quick nod from each of them, signaling that they had no idea.  
  
"Her dad is getting remarried. Her father...uh, well from what I hear, cheated on his wife, and he's going to marry his mistress I guess." James glanced over at Cat, with the thought that she had heard everything that she was telling them.  
  
"Why didn't she tell us? and how do you know?" Maria said in a hurried-quiet tone, staring over at Cat cautiously now too.  
  
"I'm her cousin. I knew about her dad. He's my uncle and he ended up telling my father about it all. Or, that's at least what I think. I was eaves dropping one night and the subject came up. The wedding's during Christmas break." James told them all.  
  
"You're her cousin?" Lily asked confused as if she hadn't heard any of what he had been saying. But truthfully, Lily had known. She had found out about her father when she had eaves dropped herself on a conversation with Cat and Sirius.  
  
"Oh...she didn't mention it much around you. She knew how much you hated James." Maria said dismissively, waving a hand at her impatiently. "So, you guys want to help us?"   
  
"Help you with what?" James asked, his attitude slightly saddened when hearing about Lily ever hating him.  
  
"We want to get Sirius and Cat back together." Lily said awkwardly, staring at her hands.  
  
"Defintely. What about you Moony? You in?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. Got any ideas?" Remus asked some-what distracted himself.  
  
"Umm...well...uh...well, you guys call yourself the infamous Marauders, can't you be a little more creative? I mean, you used to have a new prank a week." Maria pointed out.  
  
"She does have a point there, Prongs. Got any ideas that come to mind?" Remus asked James.  
  
"Well, no I ca--" he cut off his own sentence."Actually I think I got an idea."  
  
"You gonna tell us or do we have to guess?" Maria asked with a joking smile.  
  
"Oh right...that." James soon had a mischevious smirk form on his handsome face. Yhe same smirk that all of Hogwarts had grown accustomed to and learned to love.  
  
Remus too had a grin tugging at his lips. James' smiles always seemed to be contagious.  
  
"So this is what we do tomorrow..." James' voice dropped to a whisperas the three leaned in to hear his plan.  
  
--Transfiguration, the next morning--  
  
"Sirius, you okay?" Lily whispered to him during one particularly boring lecture.   
  
"I'm just fine and dandy. Peaches and cream. Sugar and tea. Cookies and milk. Toast and butte--"  
  
"Sirius I get it. You're pretending nothing is wrong and that you don't want to talk about it." Lily turned to look at Professor McGonogal with a look of interest that happened to be completely artificial. She knew all-too-well that this would only provoke Sirius.  
  
"What do you mean by that!?" Sirius whispered defensively.  
  
"I just mean that it seems like there is something you want to talk about but don't want to." Lily said in a dull voice like she wasn't interested in the topic.  
  
"That's stupid. I'm not acting like anything." Sirius insisted.  
  
"Oh you're not are you? You're just acting like a love sick dog for no reason then?" Lily asked with a small smile.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? You want to get back together with Cat." Lily said, her all-knowing smile growing.  
  
Sirius looked at her with an eyebrow rasied. When he spoke to her, his voice almost echoed in the room because of its volume. "Well you want to get together with J--"  
  
"Mr. Black, is there something you'd like to share with the whole class?" Professor McGonogal turned on Sirius, crossing her arms and tapping her foot inpatiently.  
  
"Actually maybe I would. Lily ov--" Lily slapped a hand over his mouth.   
  
"It's nothing Professor, it's nothing at all." Lily said nervously glaring at Sirius.  
  
Professor McGonogall eyed them suspiciously. "Don't interrupt my class again or it's detention for both of you." she warned turning her attention back to the rest of the class.  
  
Sirius mummbled something to Lily, her hand still clamped over this mouth, that sounded remotely like "You can let go now."  
  
"I don't trust you. You might shout something that'll get us both in more trouble." Lily told him.  
  
"I will not! Let go! Or I'll make you!" his voice was still muffled but Lily could understand him anyways.  
  
"No! You wouldn't dare hurt a girl anyways." Lily pointed out, still not removing her hand.  
  
"Fine. I told you I'd make you."  
  
"You wou--ew! You licked me!" Lily removed her hand from over his mouth wiping it on the sleeve of his robes.  
  
"I told you I would make you didn't I?" Sirius said with a cocky tone.  
  
"Yeah! But you didn't have to l--"  
  
"Miss Evans and Mr. Black, detention! Report to this room immediately after dinner!" Professor McGonogall snapped staring at Lily and Sirius over her glasses.  
  
"Oh great job Sirius. Now I have detention tonight." Lily said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"It's you're own fault anyways." he shrugged continueing with his doodling that he had been drawing before Lily had said anything to him.  
  
"What's your problem? I was trying to help you ou--"  
  
"Miss Evans, if I hear you speak to Mr. Black or any other student in this classroom during the remainder of my class than I will be seeing you in a lot more detentions." Profesor McGonogall snapped. "Now back to the lesson. The i--" the bell finished her sentence.  
  
There was a rush to grab bags and hurry out of the classroom. "I'll see you two after your dinner." she said to Lily and Sirius as they headed out with the rest of their class.  
  
"I'll meet with you guys later. You can tell me what you were gonna say in detention, okay?" Sirius said directing his attention more to Lily before getting lost in the crowd of students.  
  
"What was that about?" Maria asked Lily as they headed toward lunch.  
  
"I was trying to start off our 'plan' and it wasn't working! And I just got detention for it!" Lily said a little louder than she had intended on doing.  
  
"Well fine. You can keep trying during detention. It'll give you a lot more time to start it off." Maria said.   
  
They headed into the Great Hall and sat down still talking of their plan. "Yeah that's the only good thing about it. How does it look if the Head Girl is in detention?"   
  
"Well, I'm guessing a little worse than the Head Boy since they've seen him in there so often." Remus added sitting across them with James and Peter by his side.  
  
"Shut it Moony." James said jokingly with a smile on. "But Maria's right Lily. And while you're in there, we can get to Cat."  
  
"What about me?" Cat had just joined them eyeing him suspicously.  
  
"Nothing." they chanted in complete unison.  
  
"Sure, I really believ--" Cat's sarcastic remark was cut short, just like so many other people's sentences had been that day.  
  
"Hey Rem!" Remus cringed slightly as Ashley herself came strolling over to them from the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Uh...hey there Ashley." Remus replied to her greeting.   
  
"So Rem...I was just wondering, like if you would want to go for a walk, like with me?" Ashley asid, twirling a starnd of her hair around her finger in her flirtatious way.  
  
"Umm I don't know. I was going to wat ri--"  
  
"Oh that's great! Come on let's go!" she grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the Great Hall.   
  
"What's up with her?" Maria asked in a coldish voice.  
  
"Didn't you hear? I'm sure I already told you..." Cat sounded like she had been speaking to her plate of food more than to her.  
  
"Hear what? Tell me." Maria sounded almost desperate to know.  
  
"That night when Sir--when I got out of detention. Ashley was there too like you know. She was telling me how she was going to go for Remus." Cat even had difficulties saying Sirius' name.  
  
"She's gonna what?" Maria lept from the table, bolting out of the Great Hall as well.  
  
--Later that night, after dinner--  
  
Lily and Sirius walked side-by-side in silence as they headed toward their detention for McGonogall. When they reached her room though, they weren't greeted by their strict teacher. They were greeted by a very happy looking caretaker.  
  
"Where's McGonogall?" Sirius asked Filch suspicously, looking him up and down with an almost disgusted look upon his face. Obviously Sirius wasn't in the mood to be respectful toward anyone he didn't think diserved it.  
  
"She's busy. You'll be serving your detention for me. Follow me." Filch pushed past them, Mrs. Norris hot on his trail. Lily began to follow him just like he had ordered, but stopped when she saw Sirius wasn't moving.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Lily asked looking back down the corridor just to make sure she could still see Filch and his cat.  
  
Sirius didn't answer her, he just rolled his eyes impatiently and letting out a sigh of annoyance. They quickly caught up to Filch and stood at least five feet behind him only for the simple reason that no one wanted to get closer to Filch than they had to.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You seemed more upset when you found out that we had to do detention with Filch." Lily said to Sirius who had been silent the whole time, with a strange determined look apon his handsome face.  
  
Filch abruptly stopped, causing Lily to almost trip over his cat. He turned to look at Lily with a cold glint in his eyes. "That's right Evans," he sounded like he was faking that he had just realized something. "You're not one to have many detentions, espcially with me. You won't be writing lines." he finished, his voice scratchier than usual.  
  
"Then what are we going to be doing?" Lily was confused, and it didn't seem like Filch was going to say anything else.  
  
He turned one last time opening the door to a fowl smelling room. "What is this place?" Lily coughed slightly, waving a hand around her in an attempt to air out the place.  
  
"It's the old caretaker closet." Sirius muttered over to her as a grinning Filch walked into the room.  
  
"Oh how very right you are, Black. Now I've been meaning to clean this place up after the last caretaker, but I've just been so busy. Besides, I thought I'd like it much better if I just waited for you, Black, to get another detention with me and clean it. Miss Evans here is a bonus I guess." his scrathcy voice rang through the room.  
  
"So we actually...have to clean this place?" Lily asked uncertain picking up a spider-web covered bucket in disgust. "Why hasn't one of the house elves done it?"  
  
"Well Miss Evans, it wouldn't be any fun for you if they had, now wouldn't it?" he gave them yet another one of his smiles that didn't seem to suit his face, which had always held a glare or angry expression. "Now I'll be back in about two hours to inspect." and without another word he left them there.  
  
"Uh so, do you want the mop or shall I take it?" Lily pointed over to a dusty corner that a slimey-looking mop lay.  
  
"Are you kidding me Lily?" Sirius looked at her with one eyebrow cocked.  
  
Lily didn't seem to know what he meant. "Uh...no. This is our detention isn't it? And we do have to have this place cleaned soon."   
  
"You know Lily, you're supposed to be smarter than me. I guess James just overexaggerates all the time." Sirius muttered more to himself.  
  
"What do you mean? What does James say about me?" Lily was now more interested in what he was saying.  
  
"Oh that's right. You have a little crush on Prongsie." Sirius said in a dull voice.  
  
"What's your problem, Sirius? I didn't do anything to you. Stop taking all your anger toward Cat out on me." Lily snapped, turning her back to him.  
  
"I am not!" Sirius complained.  
  
"Oh yeah, then what do you call what you've been doing?" Lily turned to him, her eyebrow now cocked like his had been.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just having a bad day." he assured her, knowing all-too-well that she wouldn't buy it.  
  
"You know, all I was trying to do today was help you out, and you've been snappy with me all day because of it." Lily told him, turning over a bucket, and clearing off the dust that lay there, then sitting down looking at him expectantly.  
  
"And what exactly are you trying to help me with?" Sirius said his attitude back to his snappish one.  
  
"Get over Cat." Lily said simply a small smile tugging at her lips, but she knew she couldn't let it show.  
  
"How?" Sirius's voice turned back to a softer tone.  
  
"Set you up on a date." Lily stood up and crossed the dirty room to him.  
  
"I, Sirius Black, don't need to be set up on a date." he told her quite truthfully.  
  
"I'm not talking about a snog partner. I'm talking about someone who is girlfriend material." Lily knew that she was dragging him more and more into this idea.  
  
Sirius rummaged through his pockets for something, "Who would you try to set me up with?"   
  
"Oh just a friend. I know she's your type. You'd just love her. It'd be perfect." Lily said staring at him curiously. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"My wand." he said finally pulling it out of his left pocket. "Oh and I won't like her." he said as an after thought.  
  
"Well why not? You haven't even given her a try." Lily reasoned. "Oh, and why do you need your wand?"  
  
"This is the reason the whole conversation started, because we're supposed to be cleaning this place up."  
  
"So why does your wand have anything to do with it?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because, it's much easier to clean this place up with magic, and a lot faster too." Sirius said pointing his wand at a pile of rags.   
  
"Oh now I really do feel stupid," she pulled out her wand too. "Sirius, can you promise me you'll at least think about it?" Lily asked hopefully.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll think about it. But it's only because I really hate treating everyone like this." Sirius admitted.  
  
"Everyone?" Lily finally let her smile show through.  
  
"Well, not everyone. I never mind talking bad to those Slytherins. But I prefer to use my wand more than my words." he too finally let a smile show up on his face.  
  
--The Common Room--  
  
"Hey Cat can I talk to you?" James called out to her from across the room.  
  
"Is that an actual question where I get to decide?" Cat asked through narrowed eyes.  
  
"No, not really. I really need to talk to you." James sat beside her at the table she was working at. "Now you know you're my favorite little cousin, right?"   
  
She slammed down her quill against the table. "We've been over this, I'm only three months younger than you!" she said defensively.  
  
"Ahhh and four days too. That's besides the point though. Look, I'm only looking out for you and I want you to be happy, okay?" James reasoned.  
  
"Do you have a point to what you're saying?" she asked him with a stare that could have mimicked McGonogall's.  
  
"Oh, yeah it does. Now forget Sirius. I can tell he's making you miserable. So what I'm suggesting is--"  
  
"A new boyfriend?" Cat looked at him like he was the stupidest person she had ever met. "That won't help me, you know."  
  
"I know that. That's why I'm sorta just suggesting a fling. You know, nothing really big or serious." James told her with a concerned look.  
  
"So a snog partner." she turned back to her homework as if it were dismissing the whole idea.  
  
"No. That's not exactly what I'm saying. But in a way I guess it is. Trust me, it's a really great idea for you. I got the perfect guy for you. You'd just love him. Well, not fall in love with him or anything like that. I mean, that, well, er, I mean that you'd really enjoy having him around." James looked worn out from trying explain it.  
  
"Fine." she turned back to the book she had been flipping through for ideas about what to write.  
  
"Fine? You mean you're saying yes?" James couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Now leave before you talk me out of it." Cat waved a hand at him impatiently.  
  
**You have no idea how horrible I feel!! Last night, I got a couple of reviews from some people asking me when I was going to update, and I thought to myself 'It hasn't been that long since I've updated, has it?' Well I checked and it had! I freaked out! Luckily Meg calmed me down by telling me to go eat choclate and type as fast as my little fingers could possibly type! I appologize a billion times!! Seriously! I hadn't even realized it had almost been an intire month! Oh and if you're reading this, due to many complaints again, I'm going to try my hardest to shorten my replys. If your reply looks smaller than most than I'm sorry! Okay...oh yeah, sorry.  
  
Dee Ann - I'm sorry there wasn't any Lily/James action in this chapter! And I'm so proud that you thought of a different review! Although, I never minded the other ones before. It made me laugh too.  
  
Cristen - NO!!! *slaps hand repeatedly until it turns bright red or bleeds* ow...that hurt. But I feel soooo horrible! I can't believe that I forgot you! How insane am I?! (Don't answer that) lol. Oh and how old is Gina your little sister?  
  
Pakita - I just remembered that you don't exactly find out what James asks Remus but I'm sure you can figure it out. And they won't kiss until--like I was gonna say it! But don't worry they will kiss.  
  
TeenTypist - I just love nervous James! Oh and Sirius teaching him how to dance was really the only thing I could think of putting there. But I thought it was funny...but I am easily amused.  
  
limbo-gal - I'm sorry I know that the kissing thing gets so annoying that you actually want to hurt me, but it's okay. They will kiss. This I promise you. And you're right, I really didn't know where the last chapter was going, and this one was really jumpy.  
  
My-lil'-Rerun - Oh no! You got me all worried about the kiss now! Now it has to be huge or everyone is going to be upset! This makes my expectations higher! Oh and please explain more about your 'Going STAG' pun. I need to know! I think I might just love it.  
  
lovebug123 - Okay, I feel bad after I reread your review. You told me I could take my time but not use it as an excuse to not go faster, and here I am taking my sweet time! So I'm so sorry! Next update will be sooner.  
  
Pigwidgeon188 - This one was longer, but not by much. And Maria and Remus will get together sooner or later. And Ashely is defintely not going away that soon!  
  
Smiley Mary - Yes, yes Ashley is very annoying. But I made her that way. She's actually based on a real person I know. Same name and all. I really don't like her, but she doesn't know that.  
  
Victoria - Lol. Well please don't strangle me. It will happen pretty soon I swear!! I'll give you a hint: It won't be next chapter!   
  
Catherine24 - I absolutely love Lupin!! But I prefer to call him Remus. He's the best! And I guess it is very suspicious. Sorry I didn't update soon.  
  
Becky-716 - Thanks! I loved writing the thong song part! And I loved writing Truth or Dare! I'd write more of that if i only had more ideas for it. I'm glad you love it though!  
  
Aurora_borealis - I'm SORRY about the update! And don't be mad at Maria for the kiss thing. I made her do it! So damn me. lol. that sounds weird...  
  
Ceri111 - Yeah well I always wanted to know what it was like to run my hand through James' hair too, so I just had to write it!  
  
MilesFromNormal - I created Ashley after a person I hate too! Same name and all! She's really annoying. She doens't know I hate her though. And I know Maria and Remus are obvious...I'll go read your stories now I think.  
  
firewalker32 - Thanks so much! I'm sorry it took so long to update this chapter though. It slipped my mind. Literally.  
  
padfoot-prongs6 - I hope this one was worth the wait too. And don't hurt Ashley! She's going to bring drama eventually! And I know I'm sorry James and Lily were close.  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus - Lol! You know Laur, (I'm gonna call you Laur for some reason) we haven't written out fic in a long time! Oh well, you;ll probably complain that I didn't make your reply longer but hey! It is super late, I'm tired and I'll be talking to you in less than 24 hours. So I can ramble on more than.  
  
Vanill*chai 501 - Lol. Okay I'll go check out your story sometime because I really do love Lily/James fics and I'm sure yours will be great! just remind me a lot!   
  
Shortywithbrains - I really did likeyour food and drink thing. Oh and I'm really REALLY sorry about the whole update thing after you even hinted at it!!  
  
Ronaholic - I know that's me. When you think I'll start the action, I kill it off. Can't let it go too far now can I? lol he he he. I can go farther than that though. But the dance scene was fun to write!  
  
ShadowFox991 - Lol. I could never be in band I'm not very talented like that. But at least you took a little time to send a review and I really really appreciate it!  
  
devil in disguise - I'm so sorry! I know Lily is taking a long time with getting together with James. And I know about my thanking problem. People have complained about it before in the past. But at least it's still a good story!  
  
Saaio - Yes I know I should just let those two fools just kiss already. And I'm sorry about the not talking more thing. I've been so cought up in a lot of things. And when I'm on AIM I usually just foucus on the first person that IMs me. Thanks for the reminder!  
  
Laura - Oh yes! I forgot about try-outs! That should be in the next chapter!! Oh and I can't get rid of Ashley! I just couldn't! And thanks for not pushing me with the Lily and James thing!!  
  
peeves'twinsister - Lol! Yeah! Well James knows how to dance now! I wouldn't make him go through the torture of never knowing how to! Oh and no problem about the e-mail!  
  
sea-my-eyes - It wasn't exactly Maria who said that she had a boyfriend. It's more like Lily. Oh and I'm glad you like my writing style. And I guess I like setting up my characters!!  
  
Amailaya - Lol. Ashley isn't exactly evil. She's just a little on the ditzy side. But don't you just wish you could slap her? I do...sorta.   
  
Angel Street - I hope you have time to read this chapter because from your last review it looked like you didn't have much time! But thanks!  
  
Antonia east - Lol! I'm sorry I know! It was short! But this one was just ever so much more longer!   
  
Mugglenet27 - I'll try to read your fic right when I have the time! I feel so busy lately and I hate it more than anything!   
  
orangepenguin - Lol! Fine if you get Remus for the party, I call Sirius! He's a good back-up! Oh and thanks! My friends tell me I'm very witty so I guess it comes out in my stories too!  
  
HP-wannabe69 - I wish I could tell you. But I don't know if I can. If you really want me to spoil it for you though you can always e-mail me and tell me.  
  
MightyMouth - Maria's not the evil one! I'm the evil one! *throws back head and laughs evilly* and it's so much fun too!  
  
Indy Cosp - Hey Indy again! Long time no talk! I still love your review! I'm still surprised that it was your first! I'm sorry the chapters aren't longer too!  
  
Jen Riddle - Lol yes someday they will kiss! And I still can't stand being thought of as a cowgirl by people who haven't met me! Lol, and I ain't a cowgirl either.  
  
Swishy Willo Wand - I'm sorry that I really didn't update soon! I feel just horrible about it all!  
  
marauder23 - Yes yes, Remus is seriously thinking about dating Ashley! I'm glad it's still a favorite despite all those bad things about it. Can't wait till you update more of your story. Talk to you soon.  
  
LilyoftheValley - Yeah Remus has to put up with annoying, ditzy Ashley! She will eventually leave though! Oh and I don't mind you being talkative either!  
  
Taniita - I know I have a lot of spelling mistakes, but they have gotten better I guess. I should edit my whole entire story! And yes I am purposefully making it so that they get interrupted everytime! I am evil!  
  
JackSparrow is MINE! - Okay let me answer the questions first...james asked Remus something. Lily told Remus that Maria had a boyfriend because she thought she was being a good friend. Oh yes, and Ashley is freaky indeed!!  
  
Frozen in Motion - LOL! It's okay! I don't mind if the review is short! I know what you mean when your fingers are frozen that you can barely type!!  
  
sour-peach - I LOVED reading all those reviews that you sent for random chapters! I'm sorry the last chapter was so tiny too. But don't worry I don't think you're bitchy. I really am the bitchy one at a lot of times. Lol! And is your Aunt Rose that bad?  
  
bakaneko - I'm sorry I'm sooo slow when it comes to getting everyone together. I really just think that once I do, it'll be dullsvile reading my story.   
  
urcute - I love your word!!! SIRIUSNESS! And I'm not sure if Remus will go out with Ashley yet or not...but he is too good for her.   
  
Siriuslover - Umm your review really made me think. It kinda confused me at first, but I got it in the end. I think that you and your friend, Cheri111, need to talk about it all a little more! Me and one of my best friends had the exact same problem. Me and MPPSexxySiriusjamesRemus had to decide on that too. But it wasn't that hard.  
  
IloveMoony04 - Lol! It wasn't that hard to write 32 chapters! It didn't take that much concentration! 


	34. More of that Truth or Dare

(I don't own anything at all of J.K.'s stuff!)  
  
A Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 34: More of that truth or dare  
  
"Oh hey Maria!" Ashely Pearl's voice stopped Maria in her tracks as she was about to enter into the classroom. She turned on her heel trying to keep her anger from rising.  
  
"Yes?" she asked through gritted teeth her back stiffened.  
  
"I just want to talk to you, like, about something..." Ashley stared at the ceiling above her in a some-what nervous action.  
  
"And this something would be...?" Maria glanced back at the classroom where her History of Magic class was about to begin without her.  
  
"Remus," Ashely stated shortly with a perkiness all her own.  
  
Maria's eyes snapped to look at Ashley quickly, causing an aching pain in her neck. She rubbed her neck slowly where the short jabbing pain was, whincing slightly. "What about him?"   
  
"Well I can't seem to, like, what is the word that I, like, want to say? Oh yes...well obviously you're one of his, like, closets friends. So I figured he likes you a lot," Ashely using the word 'like' out of her usual content seemed almost strange to Maria. "So I figured that you could help me."  
  
"How am I supposed to help you?" she heard the bored sound of her professor's voice lecturing.  
  
"You could, like...um....like, talk to him for me? Kinda like...talk me up," she said quietly with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Well I like, um, like, have to get to, like, my class now. You kinda, like, how could I say this?" Maria looked up at the ceiling in a mock concentration. "Oh yeah! You like made me late! So I'll like, think about it for you. Like...okay!?" Maria finished in an artifical tone.  
  
Ashely had obviously failed to realize that Maria was making fun of her. "Oh thanks! I know that you didn't really like me before because of your friend. You know, that whole thing with Sirius. Well, you really are like a great person to consider this! Remus is right!" and with that, she trotted down the corridor a pep in her step that was all her own.  
  
Maria stared after her until she disapeared once she turned. She looked back at the classroom that had half it's students fast asleep already. She made her way inside, not bothering to be quiet about it knowing all-too-well that her teacher would take no notice to her anyways. She plopped down next to James who seemed to be in his own little world as he doodled something she couldn't make out.   
  
"Maria...I think that they're on to us," James said turning his attention to her, and flipping his parchment over so that his drawing was covered.  
  
"What do you mean that they're onto us?" Maria asked in return resting her head on her desk.  
  
"Well, Cat is reconsidering and she says she wants to meet this guy before her 'mystery date'. I think she knows. So I was thinking about something..."  
  
"What were you thinking?" Maria asked as she turned her head to look at him better.  
  
"Maybe we should let her meet him," a smile grew on his face.  
  
"But-" Maria was cut off.  
  
"But nothing. I was thinking that maybe, we have someone like Remus be her potential guy. Eventually she'd see that Sirius is the way to go," James adjusted himself in his seat so he was more comfortable.  
  
"Remus? Well..." she stopped herself, "oh yeah he'd be a good idea...but what about for Sirius? Who are we gonna get for him? Lily?" she questioned.  
  
"No...not Lily. It can't be Lily." James answered her a little taken aback.  
  
"Well why not?" Maria asked him with a cock of her eyebrow.  
  
"Because Lily said that it was her friend. So it couldn't be her. No...defintely not. It would have to be someone like you," honestly the main reason he didn't want Lily to do it was because he was afraid that once she had a date with Sirius, she'd never consider dating him. 'Not like I'm thinking of dating Lily,' he quickly thought.  
  
"Me!? Are you insane!?" Half of the class looked to the pair of them with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Shhh keep your voice down," James said to her in a rushed voice before directing his next comment to the class. "It's nothing! Go back to sleeping and talking!" James yelled to them, and they did what they were told; either because he was Head Boy, or because he was just James Potter himself.  
  
"Why me?" she asked in a softer tone, staring at him expecantly.  
  
"Because...I can trust that you won't screw things up, and well...think about your friends," James insisted, knowing that she was getting pulled into it.  
  
"But James...what if...well...maybe I...well not exactly...hmmmm..." she looked around the room for some help. She looked from random students to Lily, and then to Remus; who she realized still believed that she had a boyfriend. " Well, what about that boyfriend of mine!?" she exclamied happily, getting Lily's attention.   
  
Lily nervously glanced at them from where she was seated. She got up and darted toward an empty seat in front of James. "What's going on over here?" she asked both of them.  
  
"I can't do it because obviously I must have a boyfriend somewhere," Maria stated to James and Lily.  
  
"Oh about that..." Lily made a nervous laugh, "well you see, I was just rambling on and on that night and I didn't know what to say to him, and I kinda made him up before I cou-"  
  
"You mean that you told Remus that I had a boyfriend?" Maria started at her, arms crossed.  
  
"Yes...but I had only good intentions!" Lily gave her an apologetic smile.  
  
"That doesn't matter. Go set him straight. I was trying to before, but I got cut off." Maria pointed toward Remus who was looking a little on the peakier side lately.  
  
"I can't exactly do that Maria," Lily told her.  
  
"And why can't you?"   
  
"I don't want him to think that I lied to him!" Lily defended, hoping that it sounded better than it did in her head.  
  
"But you did lie to him!" Maria pointed out using hand motions for emphasis.  
  
"Yes, but I don't want him to know about it," Lily retaliated.  
  
"Fine. Fix it some how," she ordered her leaning back in her chair slightly.  
  
"How about, instead you hear me out," Lily suggested, with a nervous smile.  
  
"And what do you have to say?"  
  
"How about we just keep your 'boyfriend'?" Lily asked hopefully.  
  
"Okay...what's he like?" Maria asked cocking her eyebrow as she did.  
  
"Uh I don't have it planned out that far," Lily said nervously.  
  
"Lily...you're crazy I'm not going to do th--" Maria was cut off though.  
  
"No wait! I got him! I have him all planned out. He's around 5'9" 6'0". He umm has brown hair and light brown eyes. He's sorta a shy guyish type guy...you know. Umm and he's uh..well..that's all I got!"  
  
"No. You've gone nutters. I'm not going to make up some bloody guy." Maria started. "First, you can find me someone that I can break up with in front of Remus so it won't look like you lied to him. Then you could make it up to me by doing me a favor," Maria said with a satisified smirk on her face.  
  
Lily looked hesitant at first but had no choice but to agree. "Fine. I'll do it," she then turned to James, "I just remembered, we still need to have another prefect meeting for the Christmas ball."  
  
"Oh yeah...I almost forgot about that. I have been busy choosing people for quiditch," James finally joined the conversation, which he had just been listening into while continueing to doodle.  
  
"Speaking of...who'd you pick?" Maria asked in an excited voice.  
  
"Now, now, Miss Santana, I can't share that information with you yet. You must be patient like the rest of the Gryffindors," James teased.  
  
"Well what about me? Don't you think that the Head Girl should know?" Lily couldn't believe how eager she was to know who had been chosen.  
  
"Do you think that this is something nessecary for the Head Girl to know?" James asked with a charming smile.  
  
"Depends on something," Lily said, returning the smile.  
  
"And that thing would be?" James leaned in closer to her, and there was a flirtatiousness to his voice.  
  
"Depends if I need to worry or not. So answer me Mr. Potter, Head Boy and quiditch Captain, do I need to know?" Lily had a sparkle in her eyes that no one could describe.  
  
"I'd rather not say," James plopped back down in his seat, so he wasn't leaning over his desk any longer.   
  
"And why is th-"   
  
"Mr. Potter, can I see you for a moment?" Their heads snapped to the voice behind them, where McGonagall was staring at them, her arms crossed.  
  
"Uh...of course." James looked back at Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher, and then back to McGonagall.   
  
"Don't worry Potter, he won't even realize you've gone. This will only take a moment." James looked back at Lily and Maria before following McGonagall out of the class room.  
  
Thirty minutes later, the bell signaling them to leave, rang through the room and everyone packed up to leave. Slowly, one by one they all left. Leaving only James and Peter in the classroom. James continued to doodle as if he didn't know anyone had left.  
  
"Hey Prongs..?" Peter sat next to him, where Maria had been sitting. He leaned over James' shoulder to see his drawing.  
  
"Yeah Wormtail?" he muttered lazily to him, concentrating harder on what he was writing than his conversation with Peter.  
  
"Who's Japel?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Who? Where'd you get that name?" James looked up at him staring at him like he was crazy for sounding so random.  
  
"Well you keep writing it," Peter pointed out, stabbing a stubby finger in the direction of the parchment.  
  
"What? No I don't."   
  
"Yeah you do. Look. J P plus L E equals the name Japel!" Peter said triumphantly.  
  
"Wow Peter. I'm sorry you got me," James stated sarcastically. "But can you get this one?" he leaned over his parchment and scribled something. "Okay...Ima likes both Moe and Ron. So...Ima plus moe plus ron is...?"  
  
Peter looked up at the cieling deep in thought fo a moment. "Well...I got it! It equals I'm a moron! I'm so smart!" he said with a smile, trotting out of the classroom.  
  
"Whatever you say..." James whispered, and he packed up his things too.  
  
--In the common room, 9 o' clock pm--  
  
"I'm bored," said Sirius suddenly, and his friends turned to look at him.  
  
"Yeah...well so are all of us, but what do you expect us to do about it?" Maria asked. For some reason she hadn't been in the best of moods.  
  
"Well we haven't played truth or dare in a while..." he said with a smile.   
  
"I'm game. Is everyone else?" James looked around the group, and they all nodded in agreement.  
  
So a circle in front of the fire was formed. "Does anyone remember whose turn it is?"   
  
"No. But I'll go first." Maria offered. Sirius quickly crossed the room emptying a bottle and then tossing it to Maria.   
  
The bottle spun slowly round and round until it finally landed on James. "Well James...it looks like you're the first victim, eh?"  
  
"Yeah I'm estatic about it," he muttered sarcastically. "Well, I guess I'll take the dare."  
  
A mischevious grin spread across her face. "All right then. I dare you to flirt with McGonagall tomorrow."   
  
"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!?" James yelled, his voice echoing.  
  
"I know you heard me perfectly fine. I want you to flirt with McGonagall."  
  
"You've gone nutters! You can't expect me to do that!" James said catching the attention of the few people that were in the common room.  
  
"Then don't do it. Take the truth." she insisted.  
  
"Fine. I take the truth." James looked a little worried about taking it though.  
  
"Why'd you ever like Lily?" Maria asked her head cocked a little. A small smile was tugging at her lips. A smile that made it seem like she knew something more than she led on to. But it couldn't be true. No one really knew about it. 'No. Especially not Maria," James reassured himself.  
  
"Uh...I guess for the same reasons you like her," James answered nervously, knowing all-too-well that it wasn't what she had meant.  
  
"No...I meant. Why'd you fancy her so much?" Maria was letting the smile show a little.  
  
James froze. He didn't know what to say. 'Great. Just great. This is defintely not my day...' he was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he had missed Lily blushing so much.  
  
"Um...well...I kinda had this whole idea with how to annoy her. And so we thought that maybe the thing she'd hate was me constantly flirting with her. Well, then i actually started to fall for her. She was so nice to everyone. And she was really funny too. And I really loved her eyes...." he trailed off embaressed. He had almost forgotten Lily was in the group.  
  
"Yeah...so my turn?" he asked when no one said anything. He didn't wait for a response though. He took the bottle, spinning it with clammy hands.   
  
"So, Padfoot, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," he answered confidently.   
  
James looked from Sirius to Cat. How could he use this to his advantage? His eyes then rested apon Maria. Then his brain kicked in. Jealousy. Jealousy was the perfect idea.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Maria."  
  
"You want him to what!?"   
  
"I didn't stutter or mumble dear Catrina. You heard what I said." James smiled at her.  
  
"That's all I have to?" Sirius asked quietly, looking at James expectantly.  
  
"Yep. That's it. Just kiss Maria." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Cat looking a bit nervous.   
  
Maria looked over where with James cocking her eyebrows at him of to ask, 'Are you doing what I think you're doing?'  
  
And as his answer, his smile just grew broader.  
  
Sirius leaned over across the circle, pecking Maria's cheek softly. "There. Whala. Done."   
  
"No sir. I say we got jipped off. We want a kiss." James pointed back toward Maria.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes at him, and James didn't seem to mind either. He looked back over to Maria, tilting her chin slowly to look him in the eye.  
  
"Sirius...if you're going to kiss me...then just do it," Maria ordered in a shy voice. And so that's what he did. He filled the gap between them, planting his lips onto hers softly.   
  
He ended their kiss, pulling back. "Uh...so my turn is it then?" Sirius asked awkwardly. He knew Cat was staring at him, but he didn't have the nerve to look her in the eye.  
  
"Uh yeah..." Remus said a little weakly.   
  
Spinning the bottle rather fast, Sirius took in a deep breath. When it finally stopped, he looked up to who it was pointed at. "So Lily...you know the question, what's the answer?"  
  
"Strawberries." Lily really really didn't want to be chosen.  
  
"Huh? Wait--strawberries? What's the question then?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
"Oh...it wasn't 'What's my favorite fruit'?" she asked innocently, but he didn't buy it. "Fine fine dare."  
  
"I dare you to snog the guy you're most attracted to he--" he didn't even get to finish his sentence.  
  
"Okay okay...I change my mind. Truth it is." Lily stared daggers at him.  
  
"Awe...that's not fun. Oh well," Sirius said. "You're first kiss. Tell us about that. You know, who where when how type thing."  
  
"Well ironically enough, it was during truth or dare. And we were playing it out on the quiditch pitch. Um I think it was my third year. Oh yeah, and it was in a--er--classroom."  
  
"Okay you've told us where and when...all that's left is who and how," Sirius told her, and she let out a sigh of nervousness.  
  
"Well it was...it was James." Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Wait--What!?" it was like the group had practiced saying it before.  
  
"It was James," she muttered even more embaressed.  
  
"There's no way it could have been me. I would have remembered that." James finally spoke up.  
  
"No you wouldn't have."  
  
"What do you mean I wouldn't have? Of course I would. It's you. I'd remember that." James insisted.  
  
"Well, why don't you tell us about it then?" Maria asked, moving from her seat on the floor, to a more comfortable chair. She was preparing for a long story.  
  
"Fine...but well...all right." She sat down on the couch before beginning. "So I got dared to go find James and snog him. Well obviously, James being one of my biggest enemies at the time, I wouldn't want him to actually know I kissed him...So I sorta tricked him into a dark classroom, and took his glasses. He went in and I followed him. I'm sure he realized I was there once I shut the door. Anyway, I kinda..."  
  
"Attacked him?" Sirius suggested, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Kissed him?" Maria added.  
  
"I kinda got nervous. It's not exactly like I knew how to kiss...so I kinda..." she looked unsure about saying anything.  
  
"Kinda what!?" Everyone was getting frustrated with her taking her time.  
  
"She fell..." James answered for her quietly. It was all coming back to him.  
  
"She fell?" again with the unison.  
  
"Yeah she fell. So I caught her." James shifted postions because he was nervous again.  
  
"Uh exactly. And I well...I could kinda see him. So I just kinda went for it." Lily finished her story, trying to avoid everyone's eyes.  
  
"Now that's what you call irony, my friend," Maria said softly.  
  
"Wait, how is that irnoy?" Remus asked her.  
  
"I don't know. Lily said it was. Remember 'Ironically enough...'" Maria pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not ironic." Remus said.  
  
"It'd be irnoic if we dared Lily to kiss James again," she pointed out staring over at James.  
  
"Where have I heard this before?" Sirius said suddenly, pondering to himself out loud. "The classroom...the glasses...the falling...th--I've got it!" he yelped triumphantly. "Lily! You're ho--" James' hand clamping over his mouth, cut his sentence short.  
  
"I'm what?" Lily asked, still staring at Sirius, almost forgetting how embaressed she was.  
  
James gave Sirius a warning look before removing his hand from over his mouth. "Great Padfoot, you can't remember what I'm allergic to, but you can remember that."  
  
"It's not my fault! Your story about being alergic to something or another, is less interesting than that one!" Sirius told him, crossing his arms.  
  
"What were you about to call me?" Lily asked, looking at him intently.  
  
"I was going to call you--ow! Prongs that really hurt!" Sirius clutched at his stomach.  
  
"Padfoot, if you dare tell them I swear I'll tell them about your bloody problem growing up," James said threateningly, and to his delight, Sirius went pale and shut his mouth tight.  
  
"Fine...I will find out though. I swear I will." Lily spun the bottle finally. It seemed like it would spin forever. But then it stopped.  
  
"Sirius...truth or dare?" Lily asked him happily.  
  
"Uh...dare?" he asked uncertainly. 'What's the worst that can happen with dare?'   
  
"I dare you to tell me what you were about to call me. Now."   
  
"Lily...you can't honestly--"  
  
"Yes Sirius. That's your dare. Take it or not." Lily twirled her wand around her fingers, absent mindly.  
  
"Uh...truth then." he said more worried, giving her a nervous grin.  
  
"Okay, what were you about to call me?" Lily knew he had no way out now.   
  
Sirius looked from James to Lily, and back to James. "I was going to call you hot lips..." Sirius said barely above a whisper.  
  
"You were gonna call me what!?" Lily yelled.  
  
"It was James' name for you! Not mine!" Sirius defended himself.  
  
James cheeks started to turn a ligth rose. "But...well Sirius wet the bed until he was 10!" James retaliated.  
  
"He what!?" Smiles began to spread across the group.  
  
"Oh yeah!? Well James broke his arm falling off a broom when it was a foot off the ground!" Sirius fired back.  
  
"Fine! But Siriu--"  
  
"Will both of you shut up!? Something's wrong with Lily!" Cat screamed at them, interrupting the fight.   
  
"No...no...I'm fine." Lily said dazed a little. She was swaying from foot to foot, holding her head. She winced every other second from something.   
  
"Lily, you're not all right." James quickly moved from where he was to where Lily was standing.   
  
"No really. I'm fi--AHH!" she let out a loud scream clamping her ears even tighter than before. She was swaying back and forth still.   
  
"What's wrong with her!?" James yelled over the screaming.   
  
"I DON'T KNOW! TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL WING!" Maria yelled back.   
  
As James was about to yell back, Lily stopped screaming finally. She was breathing heavy, and was leaning over, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Lily...what just happened?" James was worried beyond belief, and everyone could notice.  
  
Lily straightened up to look him in the eye. And what she did, didn't just surprise everyone including James, it surprised herself. She pelted into his arms, trying not to cry everything out. "James, it was...I was...you were.." she winced again from something. "I...I need to go to the Hospital Wing..." she struggled to say.  
  
And with out another glance at anyone else, James picked up Lily in his arms. He held her from under her leg, where the knee bent, and around her neck. He rushed out of the room as quickly as his feet would take him.  
  
James sprinted through the corridors, listening to the faint mumbling of Lily, or her short breaths she took from pain. The doors to the Hospital Wing blasted open as he came in.  
  
"Shh Mr. Potter my patience are sl--what in heavens name is wrong with Miss Evans?" She motioned for James to place her on the bed, and he didn't do it so willingly. He held Lily in his arms protectively, pressing her closer to himself.  
  
"Mr. Potter don't be ridiculous! This is an emergency!" she yelled, not bothering to be quiet for her other patients.  
  
Once Lily was on the bed, Madame Pomfrey shooed him away from her, closing the curtains around them. He heard faint moans coming from Lily every so often as he paced. He paced for at least twenty minutes before the curtains finally swung open.  
  
"Well! What's wrong with her!?" James yelled frantically.   
  
"Calm down Mr. Potter. Miss Evans will be just fine. I'm not exactly sure what was wrong with her though. It's very peculiar," she looked like she was deep in thought but she continued to talk to James. "I've given her a sleeping drought. You may say good bye to her. But I must warn you that she's a little dizzy at the moment. She might say some odd things," and with that, she left James there.  
  
James cautiously made his way to Lily. She looked so pale and almost sickly. He went to the seat by her bed, and slid his hand into hers. He masaged her hand with his thumb slowly. "James...can I ask you something?" she said weakly, opening her eyes to look at him.  
  
"Yeah...anything." was all he said to her.  
  
"Why was that my nick name? You know...hot lips?" she asked slowly. She seemed like she didn't care how embaressing the question was.  
  
"Ohh that...um I don't know," he lied quickly. Though he felt bad about lieing to her.  
  
"Oh. Can I tell you something?" she asked in a lazy tone.  
  
"Yeah of course." James looked at her with concern.  
  
"You were one hell of a kisser..." she whispered with a small smile, and she finally let herself sleep.  
  
**Okay yes...go ahead scream. Even though I know that some of you might say that you don't need to. But anyway...umm I'm VERY VERY sorry for this long wait again, and I really didn't mean to wait so long. But if you have a heart...REVIEW! Or if you don't review too.  
  
lovebug123 - I took your advice and took all the time I wanted. But now I feel bad because of it...at least you'll still keep reading! Hopefully...  
  
Angel Street - I will always keep updating as long as I always get reviews. I hope you had time to read this chapter too...  
  
child-of-scorpio - *ducks from slying objects* I know! You told me to update sooner, but I well...I got lazy. No writer's block...just got lazy...sorry.  
  
Smiley Mary - I know, I've gotten many complains about the replys...and oh yes, I'm sorry about the not updating soon thing. I got lazy...I know I shouldn't have.  
  
freexrule - Yeah I love reading Lily and James fics too! They're the best! And I know...I'm a mean person for making them get interrupted. But now I"m scared to write the kissing scene. Now it's expected to be HUGE! And I don't know if I can do that...oh great I'm nervous now...  
  
aurora_borealis - Yes a bit of jealousy you did detect! And I'm sorry that there wasn't much Lily and James in that last chapter, and there isn't much here either. Sorry...  
  
saaio - Lol yeah I do try to update more than every 6 months. Oh and I know what you mean too. I always have homework to do too! And I usually get on to ask about the homework. Really annoying. My backpack is so heavy. I swear our teachers want us to be heavy weight champions not scientists.  
  
siriuslover - I know, I'm sorry I didn't know what to tell you exactly with your problem. But you guys aren't fighting that much about it are you? I bet it's resolved already...well thanks. I'm sorry this took so long.  
  
firewalker - Thanks! I hope this one was okay too.  
  
Haystack8190 - I feel horrible now...really I do. I mean, I was going to try really really hard to get out a new chapter in time for you to read when you came back home! But well...umm you can see. And once I read one Lily and James fic, I was hooked too.  
  
shortywithbrains - Thanks. I have to reorganize my favorites though. but a lot of those are really good. Sorry this update took long.  
  
Jen Riddle - I'm Sorry!! I know, I'm bery bery bad, and you probably had to go back and read the last chapter didn't you? I'm sorry about that too...  
  
Pakita88 - Lol yeah, Sirius knows that Lily likes James. He's the only other person that does too. I was going to make Maria know, but I didn't. maybe i still will...  
  
urcute - Yeah I know, not much went on in this or the last chapter. Oh yes, and one more thing...I'M SORRY! I've been a bery bery bad girl...next time I will try really really hard to update soon.  
  
LilyoftheValley - Hmmm yes you figured that out. You're very smart. And since you did, I changed my plan. Sorry, but I had to. And I'll try to get them together as soon as I can...  
  
Cristen - I know what you mean. My brother has loud friends too. And so do I. But that's because I'm loud. And thanks...I hope you didn't mind about the time thing again...  
  
limbo-gal - Lol yeah I know she is annoying. But sadly Remus is thinking about dating her...but you're right..it's my story, if I want to make them all miserable, I do it! Although it's not very nice...  
  
sea-my-eyes - Okay one couple. I will try my best for ONE! Okay...you know, I'll make it a promise. Yes two chapters I get!   
  
Swishy Willow Wand - Thanks. I hope this one was great too.  
  
Star of the North - Please please please please don't give up on this story! I'll feel horrible if you do!   
  
TeenTypist - Lol! But I loved your cat joke! And thanks! I had to get someone together! I was sick of them not being together.  
  
Amailaya - Thanks! I haven't completely fogotten that this was a comedy fic! And I hope this was fun to read too.  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus - Lol looks like I'm out of the shower now. And umm glad you loved it. I had to write something while I wasn't talking to you. Oh and sure...I was completely bored. And I tried to do the Forbidden Forest challenge! I suck!  
  
Dee Ann - Lol I'm so proud of you. But honestly I could read your reviews all the time even if they're the same thing. And I hope this was enough L/J for you!  
  
VaNiLLa*cHai 501 - Lol I know I know! This is a L/J fic! So it needs more of them! And I'm going to go read your story! I heard it's good!  
  
My-lil'-Rerun - Lol. Thanks. I'll try to chill. Oh and I think I get the whole going stag thing! Sounds fun!  
  
lil'misspotter - Lol thanks a bunch! And of course I will!  
  
IloveMoony - Lol!! Thanks a lot! I'm sure it's not perfect though. Seriously, ask the reviewers. And I wouldn't care if you were crazy because I'm crazy too! It's the fun way of life.  
  
Lady Lily - I know how it is. I've had to do the 'close everything and run' thing a lot! And thanks! I don't mean to make the waits long though...  
  
Cheri111 - Sorry the last one was so short! I was in a rush! I tried to make this one longer though. That's a bright side.  
  
ShadowFox991 - Lol don't worry about it. I wouldn't mind if you're reviews were non-interesting. I love them to death anyways! Not saying that they are though...  
  
Laura - Lol I haven' heard many tell me that they don't want Lily and James to get together yet. But I do want the rest of them together quickly. But anyways...thanks!  
  
Ronaholic - I hope there was more L/J action in this chapter for you! And I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Marauder23 - Lol of course I know how that goes. And yes James is a genious! And would you really want Lily and James together so soon? Then that's the end! Oh no! I see it clearly now! You want the story to end! And that reminds me! Gotta go read chapter 9!  
  
padfoot-prongs6 - yeah, but they will be all nice and happy eventually! Trust me! And you'll see the plan in action soon.  
  
titou_breizh - I'll try to make these reviews shorter! And thanks! I hope this chapter is good too!  
  
sour-peach - Mars bar? You gotta explain that because I love it. And maybe I should lay off with my stories too because I've been writing less and less of mine.   
  
bakaneko - Yeah, I have been busy lately. School has been the worst! Oh well though...I tried to update as soon as I could. Sorta...  
  
Beth - Last but defintely not worst! One big question...You didn't write out all those 'MORE!'s did you?? And I updated much much faster all because of you!!  
  
Distant34 - That was the longest review I have ever gotten before. It was extreamely long! But that's how I love it! Long! I got kinda lost though when you were writing about the u's and a's and h's. But it's okay! And of course is spelt with a 'u' and not an 'a'. But I didn't know that before. So anyway, thanks for the review! 


	35. Back to the Hospital wing

(Make this quick...I don't own J.K.'s stuff.)

Chapter 35: Back to the Hospital Wing

"Mr. Potter! This is getting ridiculous! I've already let you stay far longer than I should have! Leave now!" Madame Pomfrey's voice rang through out the Hospital Wing, abruptly waking Lily from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and focused on the people in front of her. James was argueing with Madame Pomfrey at the foot of her bed.  
  
"You don't understand! I have to see what's wrong with her! Please!" James yelled desperately. Obviously no other patients were left in the Wing.  
  
"I have already explained to you that I can find nothing wrong with Miss Evans. I have run several test Mr. Potter." She crossed her arms looking at him sternly.  
  
"That doesn't mean there isn't something wrong still! You didn't see her in the common room! She could barely stand!" James turned to where she was lieing, expecting to see a sleeping Lily, instead of one staring at him confused.  
  
"What's going on Potter?" she asked in a snappish tone.   
  
"Lily...are you all right? I mean...what happened last night?" James moved to go sit by her on the chair next to her bed.  
  
"Get away from me Potter! It's none of your business! Get out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Lily yelled at the top of her voice.  
  
James was in complete shock. He had expected her to act different at first, but not like this. "But Lily, there's something wr--"  
  
"I said get out! If you won't get out then I'll make you! Now Potter!" Lily's yells weren't nearly as painful to his ears as it was to his heart.  
  
"If that's what you want...then I'll just leave. I'll tell them you're finally awake..." James whispered to her softly, his eyes holding confusion and pain.  
  
Lily looked away though, "Fine. Whatever. Tell who ever you want to," she said in a cold voice.   
  
With out another word, he grabbed his cloak and turned to leave. "Sorry if I was an inconvience Madame Pomfrey." He nodded to the nurse on his way out softly.  
  
"Uh...I'll get you another potion Miss Evans," and Madame Pomfrey left too. Leaving Lily there alone with her thoughts.  
  
'That was the right thing to do right?' she asked herself.   
  
_**Well why'd you have to do it?**_ she really wasn't expecting an answer, let alone an answer from a little voice inside her head.  
  
'You were there. The common room. You know what I saw...and what he said.' Lily wasn't going to fight off the voice this time.  
  
**_Yes, you're right I did see that as well. But why'd you have to be so rude to your dear ol' love?_**  
  
'He's not my dear ol' love!' Lily screamed in her head.   
  
_**Oh come on, you know that you want him to be your dear ol' love!**_ the voice reasoned. The voice paused before speaking to Lily again, _**Don't try to deny that.  
**_  
'I'm not denying anything. He's not my dear ol' love and I don't want him to be. Plus, it sounds like something seventy year olds say to each other. So I don't want him to be my dear ol' love.' Lily crossed her arms happily.  
  
_**Fine. You win. No dear ol' love. He's your...how about, I-wanna-hold-you-forever guy? Or how about, oh-god-how-I-want-to-be-your-girlfriend man? Oh I have another! What about I-want-to-snog-you-silly-because-I-can't-stop-thinking-about-you-every-second-of-my-lif--**_ Lily had heard enough.  
  
'I SAID SHUT IT!' Lily was sick of this stupid, annoying little voice. 'I give in! Okay!? I give in! I want James Potter! Are you bloody happy now!?'  
  
**_Well...I must inform you that you have made me the slightest bit happier, but other then that, I will not be completely happy until you two get together,_** the voice told her smugly.  
  
'Well that's never going to happen, and quite frankly I don't care if you're ever happier or not.'  
  
_**Now, now, Lilian that's not very nice, now is it? Besides...you're stuck with me. So you'd better want a happy me. And one more thing...if you want James Potter so much, then why are you pushing him away?**_   
  
'I had to. You know what he said. You know what he said he'd do to him if I well...if I got any closer.'  
  
_**Any closer? Why didn't you just tell James about all this? I mean...you had to see that look on his face! That look on his handsome fa--  
**_  
'Will you shut the hell up!? I can't! He said if I told him...he would do it anyway.'  
  
_**Do you always do what evil people tell you to do?**_ the voice said in a mocking way.  
  
'Will you ever go away!?' Lily yelled at the bodiless voice inside her head.  
  
_**I don't know. That depends. I mean...I know how I can go away...**_ it sounded like there could have been a smirk behind that sentence.  
  
"Will you tell me what that is?" Lily whispered quietly through gritted teeth, her hands forming into fists.  
  
_**Now do you really think that'll be any fun for me? So your answer is no. Don't worry...eventually I'll leave.**_   
  
'Fine don't tell me. I'm just not going to talk to you.' Lily crossed her arms, leaning back in the small overly white bed.  
  
_**So why don't you go tell Dumbledore?**_ The voice obviously chose to ignore Lily's comment, like she was trying to avoid the voice.  
  
"Because...I can't. It's not as simple as th--"  
  
"Lily are you talking to yourself?" Lily snapped her head up to the new voice that had entered the room. It was Sirius.   
  
"Uh...not exactly," she tried to think of something else to talk about. "So...are you excited about your date tonight?"  
  
"Honestly? No...I like Maria and everything it's ju--" Sirius' sentence was cut short however.  
  
"Maria? Wait...that doesn't mak--oh never mind. Yes it does. Don't worry Sirius, you'll have the time of your life," Lily reassured him.   
  
"Oh yeah...Maria. James already told me about it being her." Sirius looked around the room nervously. "Speaking of James...I was uh...I just ran into him out there, and he looked pretty depressed. He hasn't left this room since you've gotten in here, and I'm wondering why all of a sudden he'd leave."  
  
"He had to leave some time," Lily stated to him.  
  
"Fine, forget that approach. He told me what happened. What's wrong with you? The other night you were...you were...well...Lily, you know that I know about your feelings for James, right?"  
  
"Yes Sirius. How could I ever forget that?" Lily cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well...I heard you were acting like...like....well, you were acting like you did last year with him! What's wrong with you Lily?" Sirius looked at her desperately.  
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Lily, you're acting like you hate him, which I know you don't. He hasn't left your side and the way you repay him for that is yelling at him?" Sirius sat down where James once had, by her bed.  
  
"You don't understand. I'd never try to hurt James...and that's what I'm trying to prevent."  
  
"You're right. I don't understand, can you make me understand?" Sirius asked her confused.  
  
"No, I can't. Leave me alone. I don't want to deal with this."  
  
"Deal with what? Lily...you're over exaggerating. It can't b--"  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about! Get the hell away from me now! I swear if you don't, you'll regret it until the day you're d--!"   
  
"Okay...okay. I'm sorry. I didn't know I pressed a button. I get it. I don't need to know." Sirius looked at her uneasily, "I guess I'll just leave then, shall I?" Sirius didn't wait for her answer, he left just as soon as he had come.  
  
_**Tsk, tsk, tsk Lilian. Now as I didn't hear any dark lords comment on dear old Sirius, then why were you rude to him?**_ this voice of hers, was either magnificent at the art of annoyance, or was just plain thick at times.  
  
'Do you always have to comment on every little thing I do? It's not like I hit him or anything...' Lily re-crossed her arms leaning back on the back of the bed.   
  
_**No I don't have to comment on every little thing you do. I only have to comment on the idiotic things mostly, and oh yes...when it comes to James. I still don't understand why you haven't just told him about this all. You know you want to,**_ the voice insisted.  
  
'Okay! Yes! I want to tell him! But I can't! Stop being so thick!' Lily was about to break down crying any moment.  
  
"Miss, Evans?" Lily's eyes snapped toward Madame Pomfrey who had just shown up with the potion she had promised.   
  
Madame Pomfrey approached her cautiously with the steaming green liquid, holding it out to her. "Thank you..." Lily said softly to her, taking the potion and downing it as fast as she could. "Can I go?"   
  
"Uh...yes, I suppose so. If you feel ill again, please come back here and inform me." Without another word, Madame Pomfrey had left, and Lily began to get ready to leave.  
  
--Gryffindor Common Room--  
  
"James, I know you're upset about Lily, but you can't keep holding this off. I'm about to murder someone if I don't find out who made it on the teams." James had just entered the common room, looking depressed and confused, when Maria had approached him shockingly.   
  
"Calm down Maria..." he said distractedly, gently pushing her aside to get a clear path again. He strode over to the nearest couch, lazily plopping down.  
  
"James, do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this? I don't even care if I make it any longer, I just need to know!" Maria shouted at him pleadingly.  
  
James didn't respond to her though, he just gazed into the burning fire ahead of him. "James look, I think I know what's going on. I'm not blind you know. I've noticed the way you lo--" Maria stopped mid-sentence as someone else joined them.   
  
"Ummm Mr. Potter?" A quivery young first year had just joined them. "I was, uh, supposed to give you a message from someone..." James turned to look at the first year and she turned pale.  
  
"What's your name?" James didn't seem to be very interested in his message at all.   
  
"Uh...my name is Lina, Mr. Potter..." she was looking at him with a curious and almost adoring look.  
  
"Have I tutored you before Lina?" James sat up straight on the couch looking at the young girl with interest. He seemed to have forgotten that Maria was even there.  
  
"Um...no Mr. Potter. That might have been my sister. She's my twin..." she cleared her throate nervously, "Your mesaage Mr. Potter..."  
  
"Oh that's right, her name's Laurey right?" James again, ignored his message.  
  
"Right, Laurey...uh Mr. Potte--"  
  
"Please, call me James," he insisted.  
  
"Yes, James...your message. Would you like it or not?" Lina said to him quitely.  
  
"Oh right...my message..." James lazily leant back in his seat again. "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Uh...um...I think I forgot." Lina slapped her head with the palm of her hand repeatedly, trying desperately to remember his message again. "It had something to do with something else...and then that someone wanted to talk to some other people...I'm really sorry...I can't seem to remember."  
  
"I swear Lina, what would you do if I wasn't here to help you?" Laurey, her twin, had just shown up by her side. "Your message is that the 7th year Hufflepuff prefects want to talk to you and Lily. Right, Lina?" she turned to look at her sister.  
  
"Right! That's it...sorry..." Lina shrugged her shoulders apologetically.  
  
"Why do they want to talk to us?" James looked even sadder when Lily was mentioned.  
  
"Wait! Wait! I know this one! I swear I do! It's umm, it's o--"  
  
"They want to talk to you two about that ball thing you guys are supposed to be having," Laurey answered for her.  
  
"Thanks Laur..." Lina muttered through gritted teeth. "Well, that's the message! Bye James!" Lina yelled to him, grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her away muttering things under her breath like, "I could have handled that," and "Do you always have to do that?"  
  
"Oh what fun!" James said sarcastically.  
  
"James, stop stalling this. And I'm trying to tell you something!" Maria said sitting down beside him.   
  
"Fine Maria, what do you want?" James turned to look at her, with an annoyance in his voice.  
  
"What the bloody hell is your problem!?" Maria yelled frustrated, "Just get it out! You're upset! Okay!? And stop trying to hide it from everyone!"   
  
"What am I hiding Maria?! Huh!? What the hell do I have to hide from everyone that is so bad!?" James stood fully from where he had been sitting, staring at Maria threateningly.  
  
"You want to know James?" Maria moved closer to him, and roughly pushed him back onto the seat. She pinned his shoulders to the back of the couch with her hands and whispered dangerously, "That you're so madly in love with Lily that you have to lash out on all your friends." She smirked all-knowingly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" James eyed her suspiously, pushing her aside, so that she was sitting next to him on the couch.  
  
"Everyone else might be blind, or might have thought you've moved on, but not me." Maria said with her eyebrow cocked at him.  
  
"Why do you think that I would ever like Lily like that again?" James asked softly, turning to look at Maria.  
  
"Because James, I see that way you look at her," Maria said quietly.  
  
"And how do I look at her?" James said with a cold voice.  
  
"You look at her like a fool in love."   
  
"I'm not a fool!" James jumped up from his seat exasperated.  
  
"Oh so you're just in love then?" Maria crossed her arms triumphantly.  
  
"I didn't say that Maria." James looked desperate now. He hadn't meant for anyone to find out. Had his feelings been that obvious?  
  
"Yeah, but you know it's true. Why do you hide it so much now? You used to not. You used to constantly ask her o--"  
  
"Because it's not as simple as that anymore." James cut her off quickly.  
  
"And why isn't it?"   
  
"Because I didn't expect to fall in love with her, and I don't want to lose my friendship with her. It's not simple anymore." James sat back down, running a hand through his messy hair.  
  
"I...I have to go get ready for this whole 'date' thing with Sirius...I'll be sure to go, um, tell Remus to get ready too." Maria turned to leave. "Oh one more thing James," he looked up at her, "I'll be here to talk if you need to."  
  
"Thanks Maria...but I don't think you know what I'm going through right now." James looked away, to his fidgeting hands.  
  
"You'd be surprised. I think I know pretty well what you ar--"  
  
"Hey you guys, you know, your yells are more distracting than you'd think. What were you two fighting about anyway?" Remus had just joined them.  
  
"Maria, I don't know...just go." James lay down on the couch, closing his eyes frustrated.  
  
"What's going on he--"  
  
"Remus, it's...it's nothing," she whispered to him softly, glancing back at James for a brief moment, "Let's just get this thing over with..."  
  
"Right...Sirius is getting ready too, and I think Cat went up to her room to change already. So I guess I'll see you later then?"  
  
"Yeah...I'll see you later." Her sentence was so quiet that Remus almost had to strain to hear it.  
  
--An hour later, in front of the room of requirements--  
  
"Where is she? It can't take that long to get ready for tonight." Sirius glanced back down at his watch for the fifth time in the last 10 minutes. He continued to pace back and forth impatiently waiting for his date to arrive.  
  
He stopped in his tracks, as he heard another set of footsteps join his own. He glanced up quickly to feel his heart skip a beat. "Uh you're not Maria..."   
  
"And you don't seem to be Remus either," Cat whispered to herself more than Sirius.   
  
Sirius didn't say anything. He was just gawking at Cat in front of him, not aware of what he was doing. She looked breath taking.  
  
"You look beautiful," Sirius managed to say in a croaky voice eventually, and she looked up at him finally.  
  
"Uh...thanks," she said awakwardly. "Look...Sirius I know you're probably upset wi--"  
  
"I'm not upset with you..." Sirius assured her quietly.  
  
"Okay...maybe you're not...I just...I wanna tell you something." Cat began to pace impatiently back and forth. "And it's not going to be...I just...I don't know." She looked up at the new door that had just appeared.   
  
"Should we go in?"   
  
--With Maria, in a corridor near by--  
  
The sound of her footsteps against the floor in the empty corridor, was a comfort to her. She was more confused than usual lately. She couldn't understand anything that was going on anymore. She was pondering on these thoughts whilst walking. She had planned on spending her "date" with Sirius, just doing this, but something interrupted her thoughts ubruptly.  
  
"Maria...is that you?" she heard someone ask her with a muffled voice.  
  
"Uh...yeah?" Maria asked uncertainly. She wasn't quiet sure if she liked the thought of a strange person in a closet speaking to her.  
  
The door sprung open, revealing the person in the closet. It was Remus.  
  
Maria let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me silly, you know?" she asked a little more light-heartedly.  
  
"Sorry..." He gave her an appologetic grin, rubbing the back of his neck. "Have you seen...uh Ashley?"   
  
"Oh...Ashely. New love interest?" Maria's mood had obviously changed.  
  
"Not exactly. More like new stalker...so have you seen her?"   
  
"I saw her a corridor down or so talking to some ditz. Actually I think she's coming this w--"  
  
"REEEEEMUS!!" the yells of Ashely Pearl herself rang through the corridor loud and clear.  
  
Remus swore under his breath. He quickly took Maria by the hand and pulled her into the closet he had just been in.  
  
He held Maria close to himself, holding his breath anxiously as he did so. "You know, this brings back memories..." Remus heard Maria whisper to him. He could feel her tense up in his embrace, and he could feel her breaths growing sharp and short.   
  
"Remuuuus! I know you're somewhere over here! Are you playing games with me?" Ashely's voice continued to echo throughout the corridor. Then the footsteps signaling her postion, stopped. And they stopped in front of their closet.  
  
"I know you're in here my Remmy..."  
  
"Maria...I'm sorry for this. Please forgive me." Remus whispered in Maria's ear quickly with a hurried voice.  
  
They heard the door begin to squeak open, "What am I forgi--" Maria's sentence was cut short however. As the light from the corridor filled the closet, Remus gave Maria one last glance with sad eyes, before he pulled her closer, and leaned in, closing the small gap between them with a kiss.  
  
"Remus!" Maria could barely make out Ashely's surprised screams, in Remus' embrace. She wanted to stay in that closet forever. She didn't mind haveing the lingering thought that he might not feel the same, or the thought that he was using her, or even the thought that it was all going to end soon.  
  
Remus broke apart suddenly after comprehending fully that Ashely was still there. He looked red in the cheeks and his hair had some how gone frazzled. He didn't say anything to Maria, just started to stare at her uncomfortably. "Uh Ashely?" He turned to see Ashely, staring at her. She had her arms on her hips and she was tapping her foot in a disapproving way.  
  
"And Maria!? How could you!?" Ashely had just spotted Maria, who was still in the arms of Remus.  
  
"I...I...I didn--"  
  
"Oh! And what do you call what you're doing now!?" Ashley's temper was rising quickly and it was very noticable.  
  
Maria quickly caught Remus' eye before she scooted her way away from his embrace and out of the closet. "Look you don't und--"  
  
"I told you to talk to him! I didn't tell you to like go into a closet and snog him!" Ashely flung her hands into the air, just nearly missing Maria.  
  
"Look! I co--" Yet again Maria was cut off, but this time, it wasn't by Ashely.  
  
"Look Ashely...I'm sorry...I just...I don't like you like you want me to...And the thing with Maria," Maria could feel her cheeks begin to burn red. "I'm just sorry. It just happened."  
  
"I have to go. This isn't exactly my favourite place to be right now." She turned to leave, "Oh and Remus...?" He looked up with a look of one of a puppy who had just dissapointed his owner, "I just...please...I don't think I can...just can you do me a favor?"   
  
"Anything..." He whispered to her.  
  
"Please...can you just...I need to be away from you for a while..." and with that, she left.  
  
_**Whoo! Finally finished. I know it wasn't nearly as much as I should have or you even expected, but hey! I was being rushed! Besides...even if I had this all written out, I couldn't have posted it because my account was temporarily frozen. We obviously had "grammar" issues on my combined fic. Hmphf! Well, I hope this will hold you over. Oh and for my Empty Vase story if you're reading that, I should have more of that up soon too! Oh and again, I'm trying to make these replys really short! Don't be upset if some are longer than others! REVIEW!!**_  
  
winter-wildcat - Lol I'm glad you liked the JPLE = Japle thing. I don't know, it just kinda popped into my head. But hey! At lease it was funny.  
  
Readerreporter - Lol yes, well I'm updating right now if it counts for anything! Oh and thanks!  
  
India - Lol well, James didn't exactly find out she liked him. It's more complicated than that now. I'm sorry...I'm such a bad person. It's been 35 chapters and they haven't even gotten together yet!  
  
RebelSheep - Lol! Yeah! Power to the insane people!! (I'm one of them!) And I hope I didn't drive you to saneness!   
  
LiLMixedSeeKer - Lol I liked my "I'm a Moron" thing too. But hey! I like Peter slow! Plus I needed some of him in the story. I neglect him a lot now. And I'm happy your back now!!  
  
Frozen in Motion - Me too! That game is so fun! I usually pick dare though...in fear of what I have to slip out. And thanks! I try to write James as well as I can! Glad he sounds attractive!  
  
Swishy Willow Wand - Lol hey! I'm sorry this wasn't soon. But I did try.  
  
lilievans - Well, a chapter is up now! If it counts for anything! And thanks!!  
  
Amber Rosse - Okay...that was a creepy death threat...but hey! What works, works! But please, if you're gonna kill me, don't do it in the sleep.  
  
agangel33 - I'm sorry it wasn't exactly soon. But I did post.  
  
VaNiLLacHai 501 - Thanks! At least your not looking backwards for more!  
  
Pakita - Lol that's right. It's always better than never! And it was more of Lily's reaction than James reaction. Hope you're not too confused with it.  
  
IloveMoony04 - I love truth or dare scenes too! When I can actually think of truth or dares. And I needed an embaressing nickname for Lily!  
  
DayDreamer743 - Lol yeah I think most everyone think "Too bad he's only fictional" when it comes to Sirius! sighs  
  
bookbug2004 - Lol Ummm well I don't know exactly how annoying it is to wait for my story but I know how it is to wait for other's!   
  
Beth - Lol! Yeah I know how that is! When I got to copy things I always do: Control C and then Control V. I guess I cheat like that...but hey! Thanks for the mores!  
  
Pigwidgeon188 - Yeah, Lily will be okay. And it's okay if Ashely annoys the hell out of you! Because she's almost gone. And they'll get together..uh no too soon?  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus - Lol! Hey! Were you making fun of my "That's what you call irnoy, my friend"? Lmao! I had to put it. Lol and we really were talking about walking to sliding glass doors? LoL! I remember now...sighs Wow we can be bery strange.  
  
TeenTypist - Lol! You had Sirius call himself hot lips? Lol priceless. And James eventually remembered it. He just didn't know it was Lily who he kissed! Plus...I had that planned out for a loooong time.  
  
-Kay - Oooh makes face at the screen disappointed with self I'm not good with the patience thing much either. And I'm very very sorry about that. But thanks a bunch! And here's a new chapter!  
  
star - Wow, really? 34 chapters in half a year? I'm a busy little body. Oh and I used to update about every week...but now that's much harder. It won't be when school gets out though! And now it's about every month or less. Sorry.   
  
Jen Riddle - Lol you have to tell me how it reminds you of your truth or dares when Lily said 'strawberries' because I have to know now! Oh which reminds me, I just got back from Colorado Springs. It's beautiful up there! Really close to the mountains! Oh yeah...and I know how guys can get with T&Ds.  
  
sour-peach - Lmao!!! She didn't see her wedding with James, or her death, and she's certainly not a seer. You'll just have to see. And I wouldn't laugh at your name!! Mine's Melina and everyone messes it up! But I loved the Mars bar story!  
  
Pheonix Aura - Lily went all dizzy like that because closes mouth I can't tell you yet. Sorry! But at least it's interesting.  
  
Tanydwr - Lol I love the attacks of the voices too. My favorite parts to write! And I'm glad someone likes the uh...not so much realtionship part. Lol oh and I LOVE to be evil like that. My friends think I'm evil too. They've got no idea...  
  
marauder23 - Lol I dangel the leat in front of the tiger? Oh how mean am I. But if the Tigers had any common sense, they'd leap up and grab the meat. And don't worry one couple is getting together at least! Certainly not Lily and James though...Talk to you soon! I made these replys for you!!  
  
freexrule - No problem! I will always tell you when there's an update if you need it. And I know...I'm sorry the Lily thing was sudden. But it had to be a surprise! And I can't tell you what happened still.  
  
green-eyed-lily-156 - LoL! Yay! I'm happy happy you're registered now! And I'm glad the change of the plan's okay. Oh and forever I'll write if I can!  
  
shortywithbrains - Lol yeah, you're right. She does get weirded out a lot. And he sang about apple-cranberry juice? Lol!! That's great! I heard a song that went like "I put some ketchup on my hotdog...!" Well, hope you had fun in France.  
  
MightyMouth - I had to make the last chapter at least a little funny. Because well...it is a humor fic too!  
  
Lady Lily - Well I guess you still don't know what exactly is wrong with Lily, but you will sometime soon! And thanks!! I loved writing the last chapter!! I'll reply to ya later!  
  
- Lol thanks! I didn't know how to reply to you so here's to trying!  
  
Cheri111 - Well the plan wasn't exactly what you thought. I hope you're not too confused with it actually. But yeah, Peter is a moron!  
  
bookbug - I never thought about it. I mean, I realized I had no Hagrid, but I didn't do anything about it. I'm kinda afraid how bad I'd mess him up...  
  
crazy4padfoot - Hey urcute! Did you just get registered or no? But I'm sorry I didn't update ASAP...but thanks!!  
  
firewalker32 - Thanks! Hope you liked this too!  
  
sea-my-eyes - Lol I give you permission to use "ima moe ron" thing! It just came to mind when I was writing. Lol and good point! Dancing in circles does make you dizzy! Can I use that?  
  
ditant34 - No needs for appologies! I am confused a lot. And you don't sound strange to me. I mean, I'm really stange!! And Peter didn't know exactly what he said. Lol your reviews are always fun! Bye!  
  
cristen - I will try my hardest to write more truth or dares! But I can never think of any that will suit the story or situations just right. If you got suggestions tell me!  
  
HiddenTruths - I love the word spiffy!! And yes there is a secret story to "Hot Lips" I had planned out, but I don't know if I'll write it. And I thought I'd be meaner to Peter too, but I don't know if I need to so much...oh and the surprise date thing is in the process now. And what Lily saw wasn't a dream. I'm not going to say what it was yet. And it's okay, I ramble too. Phew! That was long...thanks!  
  
peeves'twinsister - I had to end the last chapter where it was. And I guess you still don't know what is wrong with Lily, eh? And thanks!! And I be bery sorry that I made you wait...  
  
Siriuslover - I would tell you what was wrong with Lily if I could! I mean I can, but then I can't! And I'll be sure to remember that you're both Jameslover and Siriuslover! Thanks!  
  
ShadowFox991 - Lol i guess you had to wait a widdle bit for the next chapter.  
  
Lillianna-Rose - Lol I've thought about making Lily and James kiss during kiss during truth or dare, but I haven't decided yet.  
  
lovebug123 - Lol hot lips was the first thing that came to mind ::smiles appologetically:: and hey! It works!  
  
Haystack8190 - Lol yeah, it was all about the darkness and then the glasses! It wasn't any memory charm or anything like that. Lol and I'm sorry, I wanna tell you what happened to Lily, but I can't yey!  
  
ZzSheilahzZ - Hey! Thanks! Sorry it wasn't fast update.  
  
Smiley Mary - Sorry, no telly what happened to Lily! I want to though! And I'm glad you liked the truth or dares!   
  
pInkpIlLo6 - Lol review soon? Well, I'll try to update soon if that's what you mean.  
  
My-lil'-Rerun - I had the whole 'first kiss' thing planned out since maybe the tenth chapter! Not sure I remember. Lol and five cliffys? Yeah I guess you're right.  
  
orligirl - I cannot tell you what's wrong with Lily still but you will find out. And thanks so much!! Too bad that me and my friend's story, 'Unknown Maruaders', got reported and then deleted. And she's read it from the way beginning? Wow.  
  
LilyJames28 - Lol yes back to the truth or dares. Don't you just love them? Sorry for the wait!!  
  
padfoot-prongs6 - Lol well here was the rest. Don't worry! I'll go faster this time!  
  
Star of the North - Lol she didn't have a vision, no. But that was a great guess! I was thinking about that, but it's not!  
  
Amailaya - :) yes more truth or dare! And there will be more if I can ever think of any! And don't worry too much about Lily. She'll be fine eventually.   
  
Ronaholic - Well not too much Lily/James action in that part but there was some you have to admit! And it's okay! I get all sappy when I write this. Not usually ever too.  
  
CristinaBlack - Lol you're right! I'm not going to tell you what's wrong with Lily! But you will find out! Trust me! And this one took a while too sorry.  
  
MissSiriusBlack - Hope you love this ol' chappie too!!   
  
Dee Ann - It's okay if they're short! I love all your reviews anyway! And I understand...school sighs that reminds me I gotta go do homework.  
  
FrighteninglyObsessed - Well I will tell you the answer, and it's no. Unless that is, you want me to get them together and I can finally end this story. Which I should probably try to do. It's super long.  
  
limbo-gal - Well there was only a bit of Lily/James in that chapter. I bery sorry. I'm trying to wrap up the relationships quickly though! But I hope you liked this chapter anyway, Emma!  
  
Angel Street - Lol well with the "I'm a moron" thing I needed to add Peter some way and that thing popped into my head watching something or another. I loved it though! And sorry! I'm not telling what's wrong with Lily!  
  
Bakaneko - In the drama caegory? Hmmm well you might have a point there. Well lots of points there actually. I will try to drive the plot out more as best as I can!


	36. Remus is Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Happy? Good. You should be.  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah I know! Two months! I have the horrible habit of doing this! I'm sorry! It's a long time to wait for an update and I apologize. Oh yeah, and I'm sick of waiting for a moment to put in who made it to the Quiditch teams. So I'm just going to add this extra bit before the real chapter. Hope no one minds too much.

A Change of Heart

Chapter 36: Remus is gone

* * *

** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
  
_ Gryffindor Common Room Notice:_  
Quiditch Try-Outs  
  
I would like to thank you all for trying out for the Gryffindor Quiditch Team. Unfortunately not everyone who tried out could be on the team. The results are:  
  
_ Maria Santana   
  
William Brady  
_  
Thank You for your Patience,  
  
James Potter

* * *

_"Please Potter get it through your thick arrogant head! I do not want to go out with you!" Lily yelled in the empty corridor James had cornered her in.  
  
"Awe come on Evans...just one date. You know you want to see what all the ladies talk about when they got out with the wonderful James Potter!" James leaned in toward her, backing both of them into a wall.   
  
"No Potter...I'd rather not. Now move before you get hexed," Lily warned him dangerously.   
  
"Now, now Evans...how stupid do you really think I am? I know you wouldn't hex me here Miss Prefect. It's against school rules...and I know you wouldn't do anything to break school rules." James gave her an all-knowing smirk at which she rolled her eyes to.  
  
"Oh really?" Lily asked sarcastically, "I wasn't aware that you knew any of the school rules with your reputation."  
  
"Of course I know the school rules! How else would I know what to do to break them? But never you mind your pretty head about that...what about our date?" James leaned in closer to her.  
  
"There is no date! Now move!" Lily tried to push him out of her way, but failed miserably, cursing under breath something about Quidtich and arrogant jerks.  
  
"What if I tutored you?" James asked placing both arms above her shoulders on the wall to block her in.  
  
"I'd actually like to pass this year, so I don't think you tutoring me would be much of a difference in any class..." Lily again tried to push past him.  
  
"Look Lily...listen to me." Lily's eyes snapped to James' suddenly from the surprise of him addressing her by her first name. He now had a serious tone, and the smirk on his face was wiped clean.  
  
"I'm listening..." Lily looked at him curiously ending her struggle to get by him.  
  
"Lily..." He took a long pause staring at the floor, before looking back up at Lily and finishing. "I really really really like you...and I know you don't like me much...but if you would just give me a chance...I swear you'd see me different." He looked up at her hopefully.  
  
"Well I don't kn--"  
  
"Lily. Please?" he asked with more emphasis.  
  
"JAMESIE! Is that you pumpkin!? I need your help!" James turned sharply at the sound of his name, where a Hufflepuff sixth year was waving at him frantically. "Come on! You're the best in Transfiguration! Only you can help me!"   
  
"Just forget it Lily...I'm sorry I bothered you about this," he whispered to Lily quietly before turning around to greet the Hufflepuff with an artificial smile. "Hey whatcha need help with?" he asked her still with the smile plastered on his face, running a hand through his already messy hair. He disappeared behind a corridor with the Hufflepuff.  
_  
Lily woke up with a start, shooting up in bed. She glanced around her room half-expecting to find James there with the Hufflepuff. She slapped her forheard with the palm of her hand once she realized how stupid she was acting. That wasn't any ordinary dream. It was a memory from her sixth year. It was the last time James had asked her out, and the only time that she had truly considered it. She felt stupid for dreaming of something like that.  
  
"Padfoot, I swear that if you wake her up then I'm going to--"  
  
"You're going to what, Prongs?" Lily heard Sirius cut James off quickly with an annoyed remark. They were outside her bedroom door.  
  
"Everyone will find out about th--" James was cut off again.  
  
"Find out about what, James!? You already told half the common room most of my secrets the other night."  
  
"For once in your life, stop making everything about you!"   
  
"I'm not making this about me! You're the one worried I'm going to wake up someone that apparently hates you no--"  
  
Lily swung open the door leading to the staircase, where Sirius and James were arguing with each other. "What are you two doing here?"   
  
Sirius looked her up and down disapprovingly, obviously still upset with the way she had treated James earlier. "Look we can't find Remus. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Uh...Maria was with him last. You should ask her...not me," Lily responded him slightly confused. She turned to go wake Maria.  
  
"There. Are you happy now, Prongs? Little Miss Bit--"  
  
James elbowed him in the ribs roughly, giving him a dangerous glance. "Shut it, Padfoot. It's none of your business on how she treats m..." James paused his sentence when Lily returned with Maria by her side.  
  
"What was that Jamesie?" Sirius asked with the a smirk, crossing his arms. "How she treats your...?"   
  
"You didn't let me finish! I was going to say 'how she treats mmmmy peers!'" James finished his sentence, glaring at Sirius.  
  
"Can someone tell me why I was woken up? Because if it was to listen to you two argue, then I can just go do that from bed." Maria turned to leave but froze at the sound of James' voice.  
  
"It's Remus, Maria. Do you know where he went? We can't find him."   
  
Suddenly a tired, stressed looking Peter appeared by James and Sirius' side. Maria didn't have a chance to ask how he could go up the stairs before Peter spoke out of breath. "He's...got...the...map...you guys..." Peter managed to breath out.  
  
"The map?" Maria asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What map?"  
  
"Uh...no map. It's--"  
  
"Er James I looked for Aunt Elena's cloak where you told me to look...and it wasn't there."   
  
James cursed under his breath, kicking the door next to him; the sound rattled across the room silencing everyone. "Why would he have just left all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well it can't be that bad...hasn't he done this bef--"  
  
"No! Not like this. There's something different this time!" James yelled furiously, cutting off Cat's sentence. "Sorry..." he apologized to her, studying the shocked look on her face.  
  
"Maria, was he acting different around you? You were the last one to see him..." Sirius asked staring at her hopefully.  
  
She stayed silent for a moment, a strange, guilty feeling dropped to the pit of her stomach. "No..."  
  
"Well we have to find him soon...who knows what could be wrong with him." James said worried.   
  
"What if he was nervous about the upcoming f--" James and Sirius elbowed Peter hard in the ribs.   
  
Maria looked at him questioningly. "The upcoming f...?"   
  
"Upcoming f-ing tests! That might be it!" Sirius answered for him with a nervous voice. "Good thinking wormtail..." He gave an overly-exaggerated laugh and shrugged.  
  
Lily watched James run a hand through his hair with soft eyes. 'Why's he been stressed lately? He looks so worried and like he's about to crack...and I'm sure enough not helping out much...' Lily thought.  
  
"Let's split up, I suppose." Not even Sirius' voice broke Lily's gaze on James.   
  
James looked up when he felt her eyes on him, and surprisingly she didn't look away. She went weak in the knees when he unexpectedly locked eyes with her. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but found she hadn't the words.

Sirius cleared his voice annoyed and over-exaggerated. "Come on. You three girls go together, and us guys will look together. Here take this." Sirius thrust a small mirror into Lily's hands, making her jump.   
  
"What do I do with this?"   
  
"If you find him or need anything, just look into there and say 'James Potter'. He should have his mirror. You can talk to us that way, got it?"   
  
She shook her head yes, staring down into the small mirror in her hands at her own reflection where the moon shown down on her through the open window.

* * *

"Why do you think he left?" James asked holding the light at the tip of his wand higher above his head so he could see further along the corridor.  
  
"He was probably stressing over Maria or something like the full moon coming up," Sirius said with a snappish tone. "But you were too busy in your own obsession and love for Lily to notice anything was wrong with him."  
  
"What the bloody hell is your problem tonight, Sirius?" James stopped walking and turned to look at Sirius, pointing the tip of his wand at him.   
  
Sirius pushed his wand away from his face roughly staring at James. "My problem tonight!? My problem is you! I don't understand you right now! Lily has been a jerk to you lately, and she hasn't said two kind words to you in the past few days! And you still think she's the sweetest, kindest person you've ever met!" Sirius wasn't bothering to keep his voice down.  
  
"So you're mad at me because I fancy someone?" James asked narrowing his eyes and throwing his arms in the air, nearly knocking poor Peter down.  
  
"James...don't try to fool me or anyone else. When have you been able to lie to me? You don't just have some stupid crush anymore. You fell in love with her a long time ago."  
  
"You'll have to forgive me if I don't bow at your feet and kiss the hem of your robes, Master Padfoot, for your amazing discovery!" James cried out sarcastically crossing his arms. (Sorry Ren. Had to use it)  
  
"That's it! You're so inf--"  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be looking for Moony, you guys?" Peter interrupted with a squeaky voice. "We've been just standing here for a while now..."  
  
"Whatever," Sirius muttered, stalking off down the corridor ahead of them.

* * *

"Where should we look now?" Cat turned to look at both of her friends. "We've already looked in the kitchens and a bunch of classrooms that turned out empty--well actually there was that one with that couple in it--but Remus hasn't been in any of them!"  
  
"Maybe we should check down at the Quiditch field," Maria suggested. She hadn't spoken much since they had left Gryffindor Tower.  
  
They all made their way down to the Quiditch field. Lily went to the stands to go search, while Maria and Cat separated going into the lockers and the other to look down in the equipment room. Lily spent ten minutes running through all the many rows in the stadium. Checking under seats to see if he by any chance fell asleep there.   
  
"Remus! Where are you?!" She yelled at the top of her voice, echoing in the dark crisp night. She waited a moment for a response and when she didn't hear one, gave up and went to go find Maria and Cat.  
  
She spotted Maria hurrying into the Gryffindor changing room, obviously to go get Cat as well, and ran to catch up with her.  
  
By the time she made it down there Maria had already gone into the changing room. As she slowly opened the door it creaked and she heard the sound travel through the whole room.   
  
"Maria? Cat?" Lily said to the dark room. 'Why is it so dark in here?'   
  
"Hello?!" she yelled louder this time, and still heard no response.  
  
Lily felt a cool wind brush across her legs and she turned sharply to look outside. The only light that shown in the changing room was the long silver strip gleaming from the moon outside that was shining on the floor in an eerie way.   
  
The door slammed shut behind her with a huge bang, and she was engulfed in the new darkness quickly. She waved her hand in front of her face in panic, to see that she could barely see it moving.  
  
She felt for the door, and tried with all her might to open it again, but it seemed to be stuck.   
  
Lily scrambled around for her wand and kept a tight grip on it with both of her hands, croaking out in a hoarse voice, "Lumos."  
  
But even as the words escaped her lips nothing happened. The tip of her wand stayed as dull as it ever was. Why wasn't her wand working?  
  
"Hello! Is anyone in here!?" she now yelled frantically.   
  
No one responded to her calls.   
  
Then something dropped from the pocket of her robes and she dropped to the floor in search of it.   
  
It was the mirror that Sirius had given her. She held it in front of her trying to remember his directions to her. "James Potter!" she whispered. She had a panic feeling in her chest that felt like someone was jabbing at her.  
  
The mirror shook in her hand violently and it turned an eerie, bright white, where she caught a glimpse of herself before it being replaced by James' face.   
  
"Lily? Are you there? Lily!" She heard James say. It looked like James was talking to a mirror and instead of seeing himself, he saw her, and vice versa.  
  
"J-James?" Lily managed to get out eventually.  
  
"Where are you?" James looked confused as he asked his question.  
  
Lily looked around the darkness before looking back at the reflection of James in the mirror and saying "I'm in the guys changing rooms down at the Quiditch field. I can't get out. And my wand doesn't work anymore..." she whispered, as if she was afraid that someone might hear her if she spoke any louder.  
  
"Get the hell away from me!" Lily turned to where she heard the screaming come from to hear someone yell again, but this time it was a man's voice. "Evans! Where are you!? COME HERE! Crucio!"   
  
Lily heard yells of pain come from the other end of the room and she dropped the mirror, ignoring James' calls to her. She knew that voice. It was Maria's.  
  
"Maria! Where are you!?" Lily yelled as loud as she could, a sharp jabbing pain appearing in her chest as she took in a deep breath.   
  
"Who's there?" Lily heard the man say in her direction. She heard him mutter something under his breath, and a thick green beam came toward Lily, narrowing missing her left side. It did however hit the wall behind her with full force; pieces of ruble fell onto her head, and the locker to her left crashed down onto Lily's leg.  
  
"Now where'd you go you little Mudblood?" The man turned to find Maria on the floor. Her left leg was bleeding, and she had a gash from slightly above her knee to half way down her leg.  
  
He forcefully grabbed her by the hair, and yanked her up to her feet. He placed his hand roughly over her mouth, threatening that if she made any noise he'd kill her friends.  
  
"One move, Mudblood, and you're wishing them dead."

* * *

"Where are you?" James yelled into the mirror frustrated. "Lily come back!"  
  
Sirius mumbled something under his breath that sounded oddly like "Whipped," to James.  
  
"Will you just grow up Sirius, and forget our stupid fighting!? What if they're in trouble?!" James yelled, his voice echoing.  
  
Sirius stared at James through narrowed eyes, crossing his arms. "From the looks of it, they're at the Quiditch field in the changing rooms..."   
  
"Come on let's go." James didn't have time to register that Peter was already missing from their group. Both Sirius and James sprinted down to the Quiditch field.  
  
As they reached the door to where the changing rooms were they soon enough found that the door was jammed by something.  
  
"Sirius, go get Dumbledown. I heard screaming in there." James ordered quickly, looking panicked.  
  
Sirius just nodded, forgetting his grudge at the moment and went off to go find Dumbledore.

* * *

"One move, Mudblood, and you're wishing them dead." Lily barely made out what the man said.  
  
"Maria! Where are you!? Maria!" Lily screamed as loud as she could, tears streaming down her face as she tried to push the locker off her throbbing ankle.  
  
"Lily!" Lily heard someone call out her name, but it wasn't Maria. It was James outside the door.  
  
"James! They've got her!" Lily called out to the door in a croaking voice.  
  
The door bursted open and the moonlight came back into the room with the same silvery pattern on the floor. James rushed in to where Lily was and kneeled down beside her. He glanced at the locker on her leg, which seemed to be crushing her ankle. He whipped out his wand and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa," and the locker flew to other wall.  
  
"Potter?!" Was the last thing Lily heard, before she collapsed into James' arms, blacking out.  
  
**_Okay, okay...I know there are probably gonna be some rants again about my tardiness with this chapter. But you know what, I have good reasons which I don't need to explain to anyone! But I am sorry that this chapter was shorter than expected and everyone is still really confused. But it has to be like that for a while. And you'll understand why the man in this chapter was trying to take Maria away later. I can't explain now. But I did try to hurry this chapter up for you. Although it was rushed to no extent and I don't really like it much. It wasn't too fun to write. But please review anyway.Oh and one more thing, I'm thinking about changing this title to this story. I don't really like it. So if any of you have suggestions just uh...suggest away.  
_**  
**Marauder23** - Yes! Of course I made the replys just for you! And I was really really close to not making the replys on this chapter too. But obviously I did! Or else I wouldn't have been writing this to you! Oh and don't worry, everyone is getting together REALLY really soon. But Maria and Remus aren't first. Oh and don't worry, Empty Vase should be coming up soon too.  
  
**TeenTyist** - Yeppers! Lily did have a vision of Voldemort. Well, a sorta vision. Not really. I'll probably explain it better next chapter.   
  
**Pigwidgeon188** - Lol drama is fun though!! Who doesn't love it at least a little? Oh and don't worry those couples are getting together or back together soon enough.  
  
**star** - ::claps:: Thanks for the review.  
  
**Desolation Lily** - ::smiles wickedly:: I usually don't get complaints about the voice in Lily's head. Usually they like him...or her. I haven't decided what it is yet. Kinda sad actually.   
  
**orligirl** - ::whinces:: Ages you've waited? Well I can't imagine how long the waits been for this chapter. Makes me feel bad! Oh and about my combined fic, I don't know what was up with that. Someone didn't like it so they reported that there were problems with it. But it's posted back up!  
  
**limbo-gal** - I'm sorry. I used to do the "previous chapter" thing, but I haven't done it lately. I'll try to do that more often.  
  
**Frozen in Motion** - Lol no Lily's not schitzo! But I do love writing the voice in her head! Don't know why! He or she...::shrugs:: is fun to write!   
  
**pInKpIlL06** - Thank you very much! ::smiles::  
  
**Jen Riddle** - Lol strawberries dangerous? Couldn't imagine! But now I'm dying to hear that story! It's gotta be a great one!  
  
**Siriuslover** - Looks thoughtful I see you're confused about why Lily doesn't want to get close to Jamesie. And you should be! I haven't explained it yet. I'm going to do that next chapter. But of course, if you want to know sooner you can just e-mail me at !  
  
**Ronniekinsgrl** - Wow! That was almost a very very confusing review! But you're right! Maria likes Remus, and Remus likes Maria. And same thing going on with Cat and Sirius.   
  
**crazy4padfoot** - ::smiles:: 'lo! I'm glad that I was missed! And you're right. I am VERY busy! Oh and don't worry about Lily. She'll be all right eventually. I know she's acting strange. And one more thing! I LOVE Sirius' antics!   
  
**mione-xavier** - Sorry it was sad. This might have been a tad bit sad. I'm not sure. But please do smile!  
  
**Tanydwr** - Lol Everyone will be happy one day! Trust me! I wouldn't be that mean! The wicked voice and I will not allow everyone to be upset! Although, this chapter and next chapter, even maybe the next...they're not going to be too happy.  
  
**Star of the North** - Lol I love The Voice too. They're fun to write! Oh yes! And the love business is VERY frustrating. But fun for me to write! and your bery bery mean! Puppy-eyes? how can I say no? So they will probably be happy...two chapters from now.  
  
**MissSiriusBlack** - Sorry I didn't give you any details to what happened with Sirius and Cat in this chapter. I'll tell you all later. Oh sorry this took long too!  
  
**Haystack8190** - ::sighs:: James is just a sweetie isn't he? I'm sorry that the chapter made you sad though! Seems like no one but ol' Pete is happy. And maybe you should have some doubt that some of these characters end up together...j/k! Or am I? Dun dun dun!  
  
**VaNiLLacHai 501** - Thank you very much! I'm sorry you actually had to wait for this chappie though!   
  
**shortywithbrains** - ::winces:: I bet you were waiting long for this chapter too...So I am really really sorry! I'll try to hurry this next one!  
  
**cggeek241** - Lol really? You know someone named Maria who reminds me of my character? That's awesome! I don't really know anyone with that name. But I love that song by Santana called "Maria Maria" so I had to use it!  
  
**pakita88** - Hmmmm..I can't tell you why Lily was fighting with her voice yet...or even here. I will explain that next chapter I hope! I really really will try to! But it wasn't mentioned earlier. Don't worry.   
  
**dains-numberone-fan** - I can't tell you why Lily was yelling at James yet! It has to come later! Next chapter! I really really hope next chapter I'll explain it!  
  
**Sea-my-eyes** - Lmao! I loved your alternate ending to my last chapter, but that's not how it went. And I'm sorry because that's not how it's gonna go either. Don't worry I'm sure you'll like that you waited for them to get together. Or at least I do.  
  
**green-eyed-lily-156** - Poor Ashley? No one has ever like Ashley, let alone take pity on her! Oh and don't be sorry at all! You're not supposed to know what Lily saw in her "vision" thing. I haven't said it yet! Next chapter! Don't worry!   
  
**Samantha** - Holy crap! You're a vicious one, eh? Lol but you'll have to catch me before you can kill me! And I've got an art to not being caught at anything! But I will finish! Don't worry.  
  
**Bakaneko** - Lol baited breath? Never in my almost-15 years of life, have I ever heard someone say baited breath before. It's cool! I love it now!  
  
**JPLEfan** - ::sighs:: Yes I've learned a LOT more about spelling and such since the start of my story. I'm sorry this is short too! I can't help it! Oh yes! And for the Truth or dare thing...it is requested by a lot of my reviewers to add more in! So I always do for them! I love the dares! I almost forgot about Sirius and Ryan's date. Wow, that was hilarious to write! Oh and thank you for adding my story to your favorites! I'm touched and honored! Also Lily will stop "hating" James really soon.  
  
**Allison G**. - Lol isn't it even more evil that I have explained nothing that is going on? Everyone doesn't know why Lily yelled at James, what happened to Sirius and Cat....Oh and of course Maria and Remus are going to hook up! How could I not make them?  
  
**-Kay** - ::smiles:: I've outdone myself? Well thank you very much! Oh and I'm terribly horribly sorry that I didn't update sooner for you since you had to go away and you wouldn't have internet. But I did now!  
  
**padfoot-prongs6** - Lol Lily's got a LOT of issues right now. Oh and sorry but you still don't know what happened with Sirius and Cat and their date. Oh and Remus and Maria will be all right too I think. Hmmm is she gonna even be back? ::thinks hard::   
  
**Swishy Willow Wand** - Yes Maria likes Remus! But...well it's confusing. She thought it was the best thing to do, just to walk away that is.  
  
**little-kitty14** - Thank you so much!! That means so much to me! I like them as normal teens too. Although, of course they've got that twist that they're wizards. Oh and don't worry about the mistakes! I don't care at all! I've lived in Colorado my whole life and I say words that don't even exist a lot! If that makes sense.  
  
**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus** - RENNY!! YOU'RE GONE!! ::sighs pouts sniff:: I have to wait until bloody Thursday to talk to you again. It sucks. I'm gonna be depressed at golfing tomorrow! If I hit some old guy (who already hated me for being loud) with the golf ball, I'm gonna blame you all right? Oh...right! This is supposed to be a reply! Thanks Ren! I miss our old fic you know?  
  
**Sara Potter** - ::smiles evilly:: Trust me, Lily and Jamesie will kiss really soon. Not saying when. But it's soon. And I'm sorry about my teasers! They're mean I know! It's horribly wrong of me to do that. But it's so much fun. Sorry.   
  
**Jess** - I know! Everyone wants to know what Lily saw, and I'm not telling yet! Next chapter! I will fit it in there next chapter! And yes! Peter can die and go to hell! But honestly, I have to tell you he can't die in this story.  
  
**Dee-Ann** - Hey! Wow! Last review talked about homework! Which only reminds me how thankful I am for it to be summer! No homework!!  
  
**Danny** - I am very very very grateful of course! I'm sorry you had to stay up so late to just read my story. I remember staying up until three doing essays and reports. That was hell!  
  
**LiLMixedSeeKer** - Lol I'm sorry. I know you hate how they're neglecting their feelings for one another. But I'm really sorry that I love it like that! It makes me feel bad! But hey! I do love it! Oh and you're right! No drama...no fun!   
  
**Malibu** - Lol it's been like....what? You never finished your review. But I guess I can fill in the blank! Thanks for the thought though anyway!  
  
**Hermione-look&sound-a-like** - Lol! I will add a lot more chapters than just one! How could I not? I wouldn't just leave it like that. It's not fair to me or any of the other characters!  
  
**freexrule** - I love the voice in her head! He/she (haven't chosen I don't think) is absolutely wonderful! I love him! And I love that you get a voice in your head too when your crush walks by. It gives me a stroke of genius actually. Wow! You're insipration! Thanks!!  
  
**Cheri111** - Who says that Ashley is completely gone? Just because Remus told her off does not mean she's gone. Who knows? Maybe she won't take the hint.  
  
**New-York-Angel14** - I'm sorry I didn't update it soon. I've been really busy! And I just got finished helping my mum finish packing for New York. Had to say that because I saw your screen name! And I thought that was so strange! I've always wanted to go to New York!  
  
**slippersRfuzzy** - Lol ummm I'm too lazy to go look back in my chapter for you. But I think he was talking to Ashley. I'm not sure. Lol yes! I tried to get some patience at Wal-Mart but they were all out!  
  
**Teenie Whopper** - She's going to tell James the truth eventually! Guilt will get to her soon! And Sirius and Cat will be together soon too. And I'm not sure now with Maria and Remus...I mean, what if Maria's dead?  
  
**Vickiicky** - Use some of my ideas? I'm lost but that's okay. Oh and I can't explain why the voice asked that now! Next chapter!! But Lily is NOT passing info to Voldemort, and she is NOT a deatheater! Oh hell naw. Lol sorry...  
  
**pranksterqueen** - Lol more chappys? Well you ask for them so you'll get them!  
  
**Italianchick371** - I love the truth or dare parts too! They're the hardest thing to write though! I have to go off of experience, or my friend's experiences though! It's horrible. smiles evilly Oh and thank you bery bery much.   
  
**MaD-4-u** - WHOA! Don't wet your pants! If you do...well PLEASE go change them! I will continue though! Don't worry! Calm down! smiles  
  
**Soccer** - Lol of course I'll always keep it up! Why wouldn't I? I love this story!   
  
**Malibu** - Okay another reply! I'm sorry! I know it's been over a month! It's been over too! I'm so bad. And wow, you've read my story three times? I haven't even re read it once... but hey! - Yes! You guessed right! It is Voldy's work!! very good job! You'll see what's up with Lily and acting like that next chapter. Don't worry.  
  
**ChloeSC** - I'm sorry it's been so long since I've added something! It makes me feel horrible! I'm awfully sorry about it!   
  
**Yoshikuni-Miharu** - yes I know...everyone's been waiting on me. It makes me feel horrible! Lol and I don't think anyone has been able to keep Lily and James apart as long as I have or will. I'm just mean like that I suppose:: smiles::.  
  
**Pink Garfield** - Thank you so much! And...GARFIELD! I wanna see that movie. But my friends don't want to see a movie about a movie about a lazy cat...::Shrugs::  
  
**Hermione Lizzy** - Thank you. I don't think my story is that well done though. It's sloppy, rushed, and has SO many mistakes. And it's not Halloween yet? Oops I should have mentioned it passed. Well, it did somehow at least. I was lazy and didn't want to write that. It's close to Christmas though. And yes my story does have it all! And now it has even some suspense! Muhaha! lol 


	37. Lost and Found

_**A Change of Heart**_

**Chapter 37: Lost and Found**

**

* * *

A/N: _I know I'm the worst person in the world and I deserve about eight TRILLION flames for not updating since bloody JULY! But I'm not asking for any flames so don't take that as an invitation to give them. I understand why I keep getting reviews or e-mails yelling at me for not updating and taking forever. And I'm sorry for all those people who felt the need they had to do it. But if it helps any (which I'm sure it must not help much) I've updated now. Sure, it's almost been seven or so months, but it is an update. _**

_I apologize as sincere as they can come. Really. Honestly. No joke. That apology must mean crap to a bunch of you but know that I really am sorry._

_So now...onto the actual chapter, huh? _

* * *

Since I know all of you must have forgotten what happened and some of you are too lazy to go read the last few chapters over I will just write a little recount here: 

Remus is a no show anywhere and no one can find him. This makes James freak out like crazy.

Sirius is upset with James and Lily because James is being "whipped" in Sirius' opinion and Lily is hurting James' poor widdle heart.

Cat (If you don't remember who this is than you REALLY should go back and read some), Maria (Same here), and Lily were all locked in the Quiditch guy's changing room.

Maria is being tortured by some guy, who you don't really know actually who he is yet.

Cat is unconcious through the whole thing in there.

Lily has just passed out when James burst into the changing room to help her.

Sirius is off trying to find Dumbledore.

And finally no one knows where Peter is but hasn't noticed and I don't think anyone much cares at this point.

Okay NOW onto the actual chapter...

_

* * *

"Dammit, Dumbledore! How the bloody hell did you think we were gonna react to that! I swe-" _

_"Mr. Black, I understand that you must be aggravated at the moment but you must try to stay calm."_

_"Calm! Did you just tell me to stay calm! How am I supposed to stay calm when you won't answer any of our damn questions! I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly seeing the part where I calm down and I just find everything all fine and dandy!" _At the sound of Sirius' yells, a tired, confused Lily opened her eyes to discover she was in the Hosptial Wing with a throbbing headache.

Sirius was yelling at Dumbledore, his hands in fists and his shouts echoing in the room. Cat, she noticed, was sitting on the bed next to her own watching their scene intently. James was beside her bed too, but on an uncomfortable looking chair. He was staring at the floor in almost a determined looking glare; he was hunched over a little with his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers fidgetting.

"I'm not trying to interrupt," James spoke, keeping his same position, "but Lily's awake finally."

Lily's eyes snapped to him confused. How could he have known she was awake if he hadn't even glanced up to look at her? "How did y-"

"Lily!" Cat cut Lily off, rushing off the bed she was on and over to Lily's pulling her into a tight hug. "Finally! Do you have _any_ idea what they tried to do to wake you up!"

"No, afraid not," she said quietly. "What are you yelling about, Sirius? What's wrong?"

Sirius glared at her crossing his arms as he did. "You're seriously asking what's wrong? Where have you been? I know you've been asleep for quite some time...but don't act like you weren't even _there_ when it all happened!"

Cat, ignoring Lily's uninterested tone before, continued on with what she had been saying, "They did spells! And potions! And...well...James and me eventually dumped a whole bunch of ice water on you an--"

James spoke in, however, cutting her sentence short. "Hey Cat...you know you're my cousin and I love you...but I swear if you don't shut the blood hell up I'm going to--"

"Mr. Potter, I understand that you are all frustrated at the moment but you must stay calm and not get upset with one another," Dumbledore said in a voice, not so loud but still very able of quieting anyone.

James still hadn't looked up from the floor, Lily noticed. He made a short, quick nod in no particular direction, to show Dumbledore he was just going to stay quiet...and yet...through it all he still was in his hunched position, elbows on his knees...glaring at the floor like it had just done the unspeakable.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Lily asked, confused more than ever now.

Sirius looked as if he were going to comment rude or sarcastically to this, but instead let Cat speak. "You mean...you really don't remember what happened the other night, Lils?"

"The other night? What? Hey...where's Maria...and Peter...and Remus? What's going on?"

"We sent Peter off to go looking for Remus..." James answered in a soft tone.

Lily let out a quiet laugh. "Heh...yeah, well I'm sure if you go look in all the broom closets or bathrooms you'll find Maria and Remus snogging like crazy." She looked around the room, like she was expecting everyone's spirits to just brighten and get a chuckle out of someone. No one did. If anything, everyone's faces were grimmer.

"...She really doesn't remember, you guys...she doesn't remember..." Cat whispered out to the room, sliding off Lily's bed and moving back to her own.

"Remember what? You guys are really starting to worry me..."

"Worry you!" Sirius spoke, ignoring the fact Dumbledore was still present in the room, "We're starting to worry you, huh Lily? Ohh well poor bloody you. That must be just terrible having to worry so much. What is your problem! You don't even remember your own best friend has been taken away? You don't care she could be dead!"

"What are you talking about, Sirius? That's not funny. Don't talk like that," Lily spoke out with a look of disgust plastered on her face as she stared into Sirius' dark eyes.

"Ooh you think I'm trying to be funny, do you Evans? You were there. How do you not remember?" She looked away from Sirius, and over to Cat who wouldn't catch her eyes. She turn to James looking for some bit of hope that Sirius was just joking with her. He didn't look up at her. He didn't move an inch.

"Dumbledore...?" Her eyes moved to Dumbledore's, almost frightened to ask what she was about to ask, "He's...he's lying to me, right? Nothing's wrong with Maria, right?...Right, Professor?"

His eyes didn't drop to the floor or away like she thought they would, they kept a steady stare with her own. "No, Miss Evans...I'm sorry...I wish it weren't true...but I won't lie to you."

Suddenly it all came back to her. Remus missing, Sirius angry with her and James, getting locked into the changing rooms, the locker falling on her leg, Maria's screams for help, and James coming in at the last minute saving her.

"No...no, no...it's not true. That didn't happen. That was another nightmare. This is a nightmare..." Lily said in a panic.

"Lily...I...I'm sorry...I..." Cat began to say her words failing her and her sentence fading, "I guess I'm gonna go help Peter find Remus..." Cat got up from the bed, heading toward the doors leading out of the Hospital Wing.

"You're not going alone," Sirius spoke up quickly in a protective tone that Lily rarely heard him use anymore. He followed behind Cat as they both left the room leaving Lily, James, and Dumbledore alone in silence. The last thing Sirius heard as he made his way down the hall was Lily's shakey voice saying, "This is all my fault...I'm so sorry it happened..."

* * *

"Cat..." Sirius' voice trailed down the hall as he tried to catch up with her rushing down the corridor. "Cat..." he said again his voice echoing. 

She turned slowly to face him, wiping at her eyes, tears starting to form more rapidly as she stood staring at Sirius, waiting for him to finally catch up with her. "Sirius...I..." he finally reached her, taking one look at the tear stains running down her cheek he pulled her into his arms in a comforting way, not having to say a word. "I feel so horrible this happened..." she whispered faintly, afraid if she spoke any louder her words would come out in sobs.

"I know, I know...me too...We'll find them though...we have to. Dumbledore wouldn't just let this happen and I'm not going to either..." he said to her in a soothing voice holding her close as he did.

"Cat? Sirius? What the bloody hell are you doing out in the corridor at this time of night?" Both Sirius and Cat looked up and down the hall toward the direction of where the voice was heard. They saw the image of someone drawing closer to them, their footsteps echoing and their outline slowly becoming more clear.

"Remus! Is that you!" Sirius yelled, still not letting go of his hold on Cat.

Remus sprinted the rest of the way to them and stood beside them out of breath. His hair was a mess, covered in dirt and leaves, his clothes were torn, stained with blood and mud, and a large gash was seen through the sleeve of his shirt where it looked like someone had taken a knife to it. He looked horrible.

"What happened to you Remus!" Cat asked in the loudest voice she could muster up.

"Yeah, mate, we've been looking all over the castle for you since the other night! Where in hell have you been?" Sirius looked him up and down examining the cut along his arm to his dirty hair, still only able to half-believe that he was there.

"I'm not even sure what happened...I went outside by the lake last night to clear my head..." Remus finally spoke up after regaining a steady breath, "and somebody snuck up behind me pointing a wand to my head asking where Lily was. I didn't get it. I didn't need to get it though...I tried to fight him, and it was looking good in my favor...but then something happened...he hit me with some spell I had never even heard of before...it knocked me unconcious. I never got a good look at his face too. I still am wondering why he didn't kill me...he just...dragged me under the Whomping Willow...who knows how he knew how to get past it...I just now woke up and finally made my way back up to the castle trying to get to the Hospital Wing..." He noted the look on both of their faces. Sirius looked angry and like he wanted nothing more but the seek revenge, and Cat looked horrified that any of it happened her tears still falling silently down her cheeks. "There's something wrong...isn't there...?" Remus asked, afraid of the answer he might receive.

"We should uh...ummm...go back...to the...Hospital Wing..." Sirius said slowly in a nervous voice. He couldn't tell Remus the truth; he couldn't lie to him either. Sirius couldn't stand the thought of being the one to break the news to him. It looked like Cat wasn't willing to do it either. Instead she just turned back around to head for the Hospital Wing, having Sirius drop his grip around her but still grabbing his hand to hold in her own. Sirius and Remus followed, no words spoken between any of them.

* * *

"I'm so sorry...this is all my fault," Lily said in a voice that rang throughout the entire room. 

"Miss Evans, that's no--"

"It's all right, Dumbledore, I know it is...you don't have to try and comfrot me or make me feel better. I'm just sorry that any of this happened."

James, finally, for the first time since Lily had awoken to glance up at Dumbledore. His words seemingly were spoken for the Headmaster, but were instead addressed toward Lily, "It's not your fault, Lils. It's just not. It was my idea to look for Remus, it was my idea to get you girls to help us...you did nothing wrong. I'm to blame that Maria's gone. Hell, she's probably de--"

Lily stood up quickly like she was about to sprint out of the room. She didn't want to hear this, she didn't want any of this to be true. She wanted to run and forget. She never wanted to remember any of this. "Don't say that, James. Don't."

"Don't say what?" They all turned at the sound of Remus' voice at the door. James bit his lower lip nervously, running a shakey hand through his hair. His eyes traveled from Remus and his dirty, torn wardrobe to Cat's tear stains along her pale cheeks, still clinging onto Sirius' arm like she was never planning to let go of it.

"Don't say what, James?" Remus, again, asked pulling a leaf out of his hair looking James up and down, worry shown in his eyes. Had James not been so shocked by the sudden appearance of Remus after searching for so long, he would've thought of a better lie to tell, "Nothing...nothing at all...I'm so glad you're back. Where in hell have you been, Moony?"

At James' words, Remust felt a sudden rise of panic and anxiety appear in his chest. His breath grew sharp and he clutched at the stitch in his chest slightly. "Just tell me I'm sure nothign can ruin the past few days for me even more..." he said faintly his breath running short.

"Wanna make a bet?" Sirius said under his breath from beside him.

Remus looked at him confused as if he his look were to get Sirius to give an explanation. He got none. "Professor Dumbledore...what's freaked them all out like this?"

Throughout the night Dumbeldore had been watching the scene with narrowed eyes in a corner, like he was only a shadow who spoke little only to calm another. None of them had given him much thought or cared about his presence in the room in the least; most of the time they had forgotten, through arguing, that he was in the room to begin with.

"Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore began, "I dread being the bringer of terrible news, but since it seems no one will be able to do it, I will step up to this duty," again he paused, "Ms. Santana, Maria, has been...taken."

"Taken? What do you mean by 'taken'? Taken where? Is she all right? Is she in a hospital?" Remus asked, urgency in his words for an answer.

"He means:" James stepped in, finding the courage some how, "Maria's gone...somebody took her last night when we were all looking for you. She's gone...I'm so sorry..." James looked down to avoid the look in Remus' eyes at the sound of his voice.

"You're lying..." Remus said with a shakey voice, his hands slowly gripping the sides of his robes to keep his hands from shaking as well. "It's not true...it's not possible...no one has ever been taken from Hogwarts...not as long as Dumbledore has been here...it can't be true...it's not true. You're lying..." His eyes looked up to Dumbledore, who kept his head up looking Remus in the eye. Dumbledore said nothing to help ease the pain that was shown in his eyes. He spoke no strong, deep moving words, he had no optimistic smile or nod of encouragement, the only thing spoke from his mouth was a sorrowful "I'm sorry," where he then laid a hand on Remus' shoulder in a fatherly manner.

Remus moved away though throwing Dumbledore's hand off of him and returning his appology with a look of horror and anger. "Don't do this. Stop saying that. You're not sorry!"

"No one is lying to you, Remus...we wouldn't lie to you about something like this..." Sirius said with his voice holding fear.

A deep breath passed and left Remus' lips before he spoke again, "I...I don't understand how this could've happened...It...it couldn't have happened...What'd I do to deserve this...?"

Lily got up from her seat on her bed and moved to Remus' side...she being the only one, besides Dumbledore, to have any courage to look him in the eye. "Remus...this is hard on all of us...not just you...she was mine and Cat's best friend...I've gone through everything with her..." her voice was weak as she spoke, but her eyes never left Remus'.

"It's different with me, Lils..." Remus said in a voice hardly above a whisper his eyes watering the slightest bit, "I know she's your best friend...but I love her..."

"We all love he--"

"No, Lily...you don't get it...I'm _in_ love with her...she's everything to me...without her I'm nothing...I am nothing. She's gone and there's nothing I can do about it, huh...?"

She didn't say anything...her eyes watered and she pulled him into her arms to hug. They stood there for a moment before he found his way out of her grasp. "I can't be here..." and with this as his last words to anyone for the night, he turned on his heel and left the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"What is wrong with you! Can you do nothing right! Get out of my face before I remove yours permanetly..." a snake-like voice hissed through gritted teeth. 

"Y-y-yes...wh-whatever y-you say..." a quivering voice responded to this soon departing out of the room with great speed.

A tall deathly thin figure raised himself from a deep red velvet chair that sat high on some platform. His steps down toward the tied form of a girl in a uncomfortable looking wooden chair. He reached the girl's stuggling body and a smile reached his lifeless lips. A long, bony and pale finger slid along her cheek where the tear stains still showed clearly. Her watery eyes moved where his finger's path was, leading her to the lock of her hair wrapped around it.

"So...Maria, is it?" a laugh escaped his lips, "I know you know, Lily Evans my dear dear girl...and since my soon-to-be-deceased servant cannot get the right girl...I'll just have to find another way to retrieve Lily, now won't I?"

No words would escape Maria's lips as she tried to fight her way out of the ropes that bound her to the chair and strangle the man. When her attempts failed more tears fell between deep sobs.

"No worries...I'm not going to kill you..." he chuckled, "...not yet at least."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry this is so late and it's not even that long. But I wanted to get SOMETHING out. I felt so terrible. Hey and thanks to Mariam too! You always pushed me. lol I probably would've quit this entire story if it hadn't been for her, you know?**


	38. Carpe Umbrus

_**A Change of Heart**_

**Chapter 38: **Carpe Umbrus

_I guess I'm severely sorry for the big delay. I really just had no umph for this story but dang I had no idea so many people liked this story sooooo I guess I'll try my best. It's better than doing absolutely nothing the rest of the summer, right? Right. I'd advise to at least read the last chapter or the last few chapters before reading this one. Because surprisingly enough (not), I had to do the same thing._

* * *

"How much longer do you think we should give him, mate?" Sirius' eyes traveled up toward the staircase along with the low sound of his voice. 

"I don't know…He has to eat some time though. We can't just let him stay up there like this," responded James, eyes locked as his friend's.

"But how can we get him to come down? It's been over a week and a half…we've gotta think of something…quick." Both sat down upon the stairs they had just been staring transfixed with moments before. Their hands flew to their chins, stroking them gently, as if such act would conjure up an idea quicker. For the many years they have repeated this ritual, not once has it worked.

"Save your breath, guys," Remus' voice echoed along the stair way as he carefully stepped between his two friends.

He looked like he had gone through hell and back. No transformation into a werewolf could have ever made him like he did just then.

His hair was in a vicious competition with James' famously known messy hair. His usual stand--which was always up-right, shoulders back--had seemingly disappeared and made its way into a more hunched-over form.

His pale skin looked much like the pages of a book, for it looked like it was yellowing quickly.

Worst of all: His odor could be sniffed out half way across Hogwarts.

No words were exchanged for a few moments until James decided the silence was worse than anything else at that moment and spoke up, his voice squeaking slightly, "Moony…m-mate…you…are you…okay…?"

"James, in all my years of being your friend…I don't think Peter could have asked more of a stupid question than you did just now."

"Ow," Sirius whispered under his breath.

"I was only trying to help."

"How can anyone help? Not even the 'Great Dumbledore' knows what to do…how can anyone else help?"

"Look, we're your friends, whether you decide to treat us like it or not...and me and Prongs refuse to let you go out this way. We brought you food. Well actually, we brought you food like four days ago…so the food has a sort of stench to it now…not that you don't too but—I mean—well, we can all go to the kitchen and…and get something else, right?" Sirius looked uncertain of himself but began walking toward the common room and out of the portrait hole.

"…Where is everyone?" Remus broke the new found silence again, beginning to make his way out too.

"Just asleep I'm guessing…it's nearly three in the morning," James responded to Remus, both boys lingering behind Sirius as he kept his pace quick and steady.

"Oh…I…I guess I didn't realize. Is there any word about…Ma…Ma..." he dropped his voice even softer, closer to a whisper and locked his eyes onto his hands, trying to prevent tears from welling up in his eyes as he spoke her name, "…Maria?"

"No…not a word…I…I don't know how no one can know where she is…it's just…it's too…"

"I know…I'm sorry, Prongs…I'm sorry I've been difficult…it's just so hard…and…and I can't—" His sentence was cut short.

"James! James! Wait!"

All three boys turned to find Cat running full speed toward them, quickly running out of breath. She stopped right where James and Remus had, bending over, hands on her knees, trying to regain her composure. "Have…you…seen…Lily?" she said in between breaths.

"No…why?"

"Oh bloody hell…" she said under her breath, "James, anyone…you've gotta go into the forest with me, please."

"The forest? Why? What's going on?" James asked, with more urgency.

"She's gone mad! I swear! She keeps saying stuff about how she's having dreams and visions of Mar…" she let the name fade as she glanced over at Remus, his head hanging low, avoiding all contact. She continued, "Of…Maria…in the forest…she kept saying she has to go out there and look. I called her crazy and told her not to…that there wasn't any way that she could be…but she kept pushing it... we went to bed anyway, I woke up a couple of hours later and she was gone…I've looked everywhere I can think of…and now I _know_ that's where she went. She's not in the right state of mind. She could get hurt out there! It's so dark and she doesn't have her wand. Please…we have to go get her…I can't lose her too…"

"Okay…we'll go…we just need to let Remus go rest…he's…" James paused to turn to Remus…and miraculously, according to James, he was already gone. His footsteps could be heard echoing down the corridor as he rushed to go to the forest to aid Lily in her search, along with the rest of his friends.

"Moony's has got to be madder than Lily ever could be," Sirius said, as he passed up Cat and James, chasing after him. The other two followed in suit, their wands tightly gripped in their hands.

"Lily! Where are you Lily!" Cat's voice came out raspy and weak.

They had been out there for over an hour. All had their wands held high over their heads, searching the ground desperately for any sign of her.

* * *

"I'm worried, you guys…the sun…it should be coming up in a few hours…and we haven't even come close to finding her it feels like," her voice trembled as she spoke. She sat down on the biggest rock she could find next to her and bit her lip in frustration. 

"It's okay, Cat…don't worry so much…it'll be fine. I promise you. It's going to be fine," Sirius' voice was soothing as he spoke. He sat beside her, pulling her into his arms to hold. As unwilling as Sirius was to admit it, he was terrified. Everyone he held dear to him was slipping from his grasp and quickly. Maria is gone, Lily has left, and Remus is not himself; to lose Cat too would just be too much for him to handle.

He held onto her tighter, feeling like he had to protect her and that being the only way he could. The smell of her hair surrounded him, and he began to get lost in that moment. All he could focus on was Cat's shaking body and his arms around her.

"W-w-we've gotta keep looking…" Cat spoke up eventually, her head still resting on Sirius' chest, wiping her tears so that no one could see. Her legs were shaky as she tried to stand. James offered to help her up, but she declined saying, "I'll be fine…let's keep looki—" only to trip over another rock and land into a bush.

"Ow," that voice definitely wasn't Cat's voice. She fidgeted in the bushes looking around. She let out a scream and out rolled from the bushes Cat and Lily. Tears streaming down Cat's face openly now, wiping the dirt from her cheeks.

"Lily!" and as odd as it was for them to find Lily in a bush so close to them all this time, not a word was asked about it. Everyone huddled around the girls helping them up quickly.

James held a tight grip on Lily's arm, her knees being weak and unstable as she stood. "I…I found her guys. I swear I did. I just...I was coming back for help…and…and I don't know what happened…but I landed in the bush and…and…"

"Whoa, whoa…Lily slow down," Cat said, pulling some leaves from her hair, a wave of relief falling across her. "What do you mean?"

"Maria! I found her! Why are we just standing her? We've gotta go get her. What if she's hurt? Come on…please!"

"Lils…"

"Please, Cat…I found her. I swear I'm not mad. I promise you…just look…"

"Okay, looking…can't hurt…" she said faintly, "show the way."

After finding her balance once again, Lily led her group of friends along a thick patch of trees. It took nearly an hour traveling behind Lily, and for that hour, it was completely silent excluding the rustle of a tree or the snap of a branch from now and then. The sun was approaching dawn faster by the minute.

An abrupt stop occurred by Lily at the base of one of the larger boulders in the forest, causing a collision to build up. One after the other hit the individual in front of them, also creating a chain of "ow's" from each of the tired trekkers. "We're here," Lily said, picking herself up and dusting off.

"I don't…see anything," Sirius said for the whole group, "It's a big rock. That's it."

"No, Sirius. Not a rock."

"What is it then?" Remus said with a sense of urgency and desperation.

"Follow me," she said, although it wasn't necessary. She traveled around the boulder searching intently around the edges for something, Cat's wand held steady in her hand illuminating the ground beneath her.

"Found it!" She shouted causing birds to fly from the trees in fright. They all crowded around her once again trying to get a look at exactly what she had found.

"Another rock? Lily, I'm starting to think that you're a bit more fascinated in the rocks than you are in finding what you need to find."

"No, Sirius, you twit…this is it."

"Well I must admit, Maria's gotten a little more…short…squatty and…well…grey," Sirius pondered.

"Oh shut it, Padfoot. That's not funny," Remus retorted, hitting him upside the head with all the strength he had left. He felt the weakest of them all and was struggling to even stand at this point.

Luckily it hit some sense into Sirius and he quickly kept his mouth shut.

Lily knelt down on the dirt beside the rock, roughly the size of a chest. She placed her back against the rock and pushed off the side of the boulder, inching the rock away until finally a large gap was shown.

"How did you find this?" Remus said in astonishment.

"I told Cat…it was in my dream. Took forever to find, but I did." With those as her last words, she slipped into the darkness of the hole leaving her friends in awe.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Remus said getting on his hands and knees, crawling in too.

"Carpe Umbrus, right guys?" Sirius spoke quietly, as everyone trailed inside. "Right…" he answered, and followed inside too.

* * *

"This…this is impossible. It's…it's completely illogical," Cat whimpered over the body of Maria, who, indeed, was in a hollowed out boulder. 

They all examined the "room" they were in. A hole at the top of the boulder, only about 8 feet from the ground, had been dug out and you could see the sky turning a more pink-ish, purple-ish color.

"She won't wake up…and I didn't have my wand…I couldn't get her out of here on my own," Lily's whisper filled the room in an eerie sort of way.

And then Cat spoke aloud what everyone had been thinking, "Is she…alive?"

Five hands leaped to Maria, searching for a pulse, and five sighs of relief followed soon after.

"You know what always wakes a person up?" James said suddenly, hope starting to rise within.

"What's that?" the group said in unison.

"This!" With one swift motion, James turned to Sirius, pinching his arm tightly. A loud yelp proceeded after and Sirius flew to the wall of the room, rubbing his arm tenderly.

"That wouldn't ever work!" Sirius yelled angrily, but to his surprise and everyone else's Maria let out a faint, "Keep it down…ten more minutes…"

"Oh my word! It worked!" Cat said, her breath taken from her.

"Of course it worked. I told you that would wake up anyone. Does anyone have any chocolate?"

"James, now is not the time to be thinking of sweets. We all know you did well, but you can be rewarded later. First let's help Maria," Cat's tone had authority to it as she crossed her arms.

"Not for me, you bugger," James continued, "It's for Maria. It'll make her feel better. I swear, sometimes I wonder how we're related."

Cat blushed a deep shade of red, but luckily no one had the time to notice being it was still dark in the cave-like room, and everyone's attention was placed on Maria.

"Oh…no…no one has chocolate…but we should get her back to the castle quickly," Lily said, watching her friend with anxiety even still.

"Am I dreaming…?" Maria asked with a shaky voice, rubbing her head, her eyes not quite fully awake.

"No…you're not," Remus responded, kneeling down and holding her in his arms as tight as she could bear it.

In the few moments left in that cave, the sun rose, and they all began their journey back to Hogwarts.

* * *

_Thank you for the patience with me. Or for some of you, not so much patience but that's all right because that pushes me I suppose. I'm starting the next chapter right...now. And thanks again, Mariam. You're such a lifesavor, kiddo._

**FYI: **Carpe Umbrus means: Cease the Unknown


	39. Abigail

**Chapter 35: **Abigail

* * *

_BOOM BOOM BOOM! _

No answer.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM!_

No answer again.

_BOOM BOOM BO—_"What on Earth is going on out here!"

Finally, an answer, Professor McGonagall, sporting a velvet red robe over a long nightgown, opened the door to her bedroom, surprised to find a group of young witches and wizards outside her bedroom door. The most intriguing to see to her, of course, was Ms. Maria Santana herself, leaning on Cat for support.

"Professor! It's important! We can't find Dumbledore or Madame Pomfrey! Maria was in the forest, we don't know what to do. We've got take her somewhere or have her checked or something!" Lily's hands traced through her hair, tugging at the roots in frustration and anxiety as she paced in front of McGonagall, her voice slightly squeaking as she spoke, "You have to help us, Professor!"

McGonagall slowly removed her glasses from her face, cleaned them against her robe, and took another glance at her desperate students. Her eyes fell to Maria. She looked her up and down, convincing herself that she had not gone mad and that it was in fact her. "Follow me," she said before clearing her voice and stepping outside of her room and began down another corridor.

"Where are we going Professor?" Maria asked weakly.

"For help," she spoke, her voice sounding concerned.

No one spoke another word until they made it down at least three other corridors, to a room at the very end. The door was unlike most of the one's at Hogwarts. The wood door had etched letterings from top to bottom; unreadable to them given that they were all in different languages, none being English. McGonagall pounded on the door three times, waited for a response only to receive none, and knocked three more times once again.

"Abigail! Please, open up. It's important!" McGonagall shouted.

All the students exchanged confused looks to one another. "Psst…who's Abigail?" Sirius whispered to James. They both shrugged in unison and returned to staring at the door waiting for their question to be answered.

"Oh must I!" A voice shouted from inside the room.

"Yes! You must! Immediately. Now, Abigail, or there will be consequences." McGonagall's face was turning a slightly redder shade as the seconds past and her fists clenched together.

The door swung open, and out walked a young lady that the students had never seen before, dressed from head to toe in muggle clothing looking just as irritated as McGonagall. "So I'm here. What can I do for you?" her voice had attitude, more attitude than most students at Hogwarts would dare to give McGonagall. "I just got to sleep and you wake me back up."

The young woman tied her auburn hair in a messy bun as McGonagall dropped her voice and began to whisper.

"What the bloody hell? What is McGonagall thinking? She's finally gone off her rocker. I figured it would happen soon. With James and Sirius as her students and everything," Cat spoke aloud still staring transfixed.

"Hey!" The boys shouted only to be shushed by the rest of the group quickly afterwards.

"Abigail…this is Miss Santana," McGonagall finally returned to the group and pointed out Maria. Etched, just like the door, upon McGonagall's face were obvious lines of exhaustion never seen by any of them before. She looked so hopeless; so worn.

"Um…Professor…that's all nice and dandy…but is she going to…um…help us?" Maria spoke out.

"This is my niece, Abigail…she's my brother's daughter. She's visiting Hogwarts here for a while. She just got in tonight. She knows more about helping patients than I fear most nurses do. If only she would change her attitude, the places she could go with her talents would be remarkable."

"So is she an actual nurse? Because she's…very—"

"—Young, I know," finished Abigail. "I got an early start, lets say. Now if you wouldn't mind just stepping inside…I personally think you look just fine, but my Aunt seems to think otherwise…so I'll check just for her. I wouldn't be worried though." She tried smoothing out her wrinkled jeans, just now aware of her appearance. The shirt she was wearing was worn out and one of her socks had a rather large hole where her big toe liked to wiggle out of.

"Sure…" Maria said, a little uneasy leaving the group behind to enter into an unknown room with someone she had just met for the first time.

* * *

"So…do you think she's all right?" the sound of Lily's voice echoed along the corridor she walked in.

Most of the friends had all gone to bed, exhaustion filling their every inch. Remus was still waiting outside Abigail's door for Maria, and Lily's mind was much too active to be put to sleep. Her feet led her along the halls near the kitchen. James' feet just happen to join them as well, despite his exhaustion.

"I think she'll be okay…"

"I hope so. I know everyone thought I was off my rocket, but I just had a feeling…who knows how long she's been out there. What if she never left Hogwarts? What if she's been there all along? I still can't believe this is even happening…" Lily ended her sentence and her footsteps and supported herself against a wall. She slowly slid down until she was sitting, her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

James followed suit, and sat beside her. His hand reached to put an arm around her, but he withdrew it almost immediately after he realized he was doing it.

_It's so hard to see her like this,_ he thought staring transfixed at Lily, forgetting he was even in conversation with her.

"James…?"

He shook his head gently and looked back at her, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry? Sorry for what, Lily?"

"I'm sorry for just…being terrible to you…for all these years. I don't know why more so now than ever…but I regret it an awful lot," she looked away from his eyes and down towards the floor.

"Lily…you shouldn't say th—"

"But I should, James. I've been awful. I'm sorry. You really are a great friend…and I've known that. I just…wish I could take back all the things I've ever said about you. I was wrong…and I only said any of it because I was so angry…and frustrated…and confused. I took it out on you…and I shouldn't have."

"If anyone needs to apologize to anyone here…it's me. Lily…you really are a beautiful person…and I'm not hitting on you when I say that. I'm sorry I tortured you for so long…and I'm sorry for the past few years of my constant…well, ya know…hitting on you and everything. A no is a no…I know that now. I won't…ever…try doing that to you again…" James whispered to Lily, his heart aching as he did…

All the mean while, Lily's chest gave a pang. A pang of what, she wasn't sure.

**Oh just kiss him**, a voice said in Lily's head.

_Oh great. This damn voice again,_ she thought.

"Lily…?" James said an eyebrow rose in confusion because Lily's expression had suddenly grown frustrated and a little angry.

"Uh….right…yes, hi James."

"Hi…Lily? Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm…fine. I just feel…a little scared. Would it be too much to ask for a hug…?" She whispered, nervous about what the consequences of asking that might be.

James smiled and she felt the same pang in her chest. He drew closer to her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in closer. She rested her head on his shoulder, surprising herself and James by not moving away.

Lily looked up to find him staring back down. She couldn't help but smile a little. "Thank you, James…I feel…a lot better."

**Oh you so want to, **the voice said again.

"You're welcome, Lils…" he whispered. Their eyes locked.

**Do it! Come on! Do it! **

The voice just would not go away. Her eyes couldn't help but be entranced by his. He moved a particularly curly strand of Lily's hair out of her eyes, his hand embracing her cheek softly as he did so. His hand was so warm, and his touch was so comforting; she unconsciously leaned in closer. Her breath grew heavier, and her eyes sunk lower.

_What's this mean…? Does she want me to…umm…kiss her? _James thought his eyes widening slightly. The butterflies in his stomach tripled and his breath grew quicker. His nerves were worse than he could have remembered.

His hand ran through her hair filling his senses with the smell of strawberries from her shampoo. _I always loved that shampoo, _he thought as he leaned closer to her. His eyes focused on her lips. _It's happening…how is this happening?_

**Look how cute he looks. How gorgeous those eyes are. Whooo! If I wasn't just an imaginary voice in some chick's head…and had a smokin' hot body…I'd so be on that kid like salt on a pretzel! Speaking of pretzels…I wouldn't mind getting all twisted up with him, if you know what I mean. But of course you do, I'm the voice in _your_ head. Good goin'! Look how sweet those lips look…and…**

"STOP!" Lily screamed. James cursed and sprung away from her in shock.

_Oh, that's right…I forgot, there's no way a girl like that, could like a guy like me,_ James thought.

"I-I-I'm sorry…I…I wasn't going to…you know…" James avoided eye contact, staring down at the floor.

"Huh? What? Oh! No! I mean…well…I don't know what I mean. I'm sorry. I just…you don't understand, James. I wasn't yelling at you, I was…"

"It's okay…I get it, Lily. Remember? No's a no. Not that I was going to…Maybe I should go to bed now, huh? Goodnight. I'll…talk to you later." He got up off the floor, still avoiding eye contact with Lily, and headed down the corridor they had been walking together earlier.

"James! Wait! Come back!" Lily yelled. The only response she got back, however, was the sound of her own echo.

**What is wrong with you? What's with the whole "STOP!" bit? You sounded like you were going mad,** the voice said to her in a nonchalant way. **You probably meant to say "YES!" right?**

_No! I was trying to say "STOP!" to you, you arse. Why can't you just bloody leave me alone? _

**For the same reason you won't admit that you're falling for a certain James Potter.**

_Oh and why is that?_

**Are you trying to admit that you're falling for James by not disagreeing with me? I think you are! Oh Lily! That's gre--  
**

_I am NOT falling for James!_ Lily shouted in her head. This voice was terrible. Always persistent and always around when you don't want it to be.

**Fine, I know it's true. But the answer to your question is because I am stubborn. Just as you are stubborn. It's a nifty world, isn't it?** The voice giggled slightly, or so Lily thought she heard.

_You are impossible. Leave me alone._

**Naw, I think I'll hang around until you get some sense knocked into you.**

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lily shouted, her fist slamming against the ground. Her face was turning redder, clashing terribly with her hair.

"Geez…all you had to do was say please. No need to shout, Lily."

Her hair whipped in her face as she turned to see who her new guest was. "Maria! No, you don't understand. I didn't know you were here. I…I wasn't meaning to say that to you, I promise."

Maria sat beside her and smiled. "That girl said I'm okay…but when Madame Pomfrey comes back that I should have her look at me too, just to be safe. So…what's got you all…flustered?"

"I don't know how to explain it, Maria…I just…don't."

"You know…people start acting funny when they're fa—"

"I am NOT falling in love with James Potter!" Lily screamed, more to confirm it to herself rather than to shut Maria up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I wasn't going to say _falling_ _in love_. I was going to say 'failing to admit the problem' but as I see, maybe it's right in both cases!" She snickered and smiled wider.

"Oh come off it. That's so not true. I'm just…tired…and stressed…and, oh God, Maria it's so great to have you back! I didn't think I'd ever see you again…" She pulled Maria into a tight embrace and held her as long as possible. "You're my best friend. Cat and I would've been so lost without you."

Maria didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She felt terrible, but yet, she hadn't been so happy in weeks, given what she'd been put through.

"Maria…?"

"Yeah, Lily?" she spoke softly.

"Where…were you exactly? And…how'd you get back? What even happened? No one has any idea…"

Maria pulled away from her hug and looked Lily in the eyes. "I…"

* * *

**Eh, I've just decided to end it here. And to answer a reviewer's question, I'll let everyone know when exactly I've ended this story, okay? So never second guess it. I will make it brutally clear. I promise. Oh, and this Abigail character, she won't stay for long…but she'll be around for a while. Just felt like adding someone new for a little more fun to the story. It's been lacking lately.**


	40. Abby, not Abigail

**Chapter 40: **Abby, not Abigail

**_A/N: I'm jus going to go right into it. Enjoy.

* * *

_**

"How sweet it is to be loved by you!!" Sirius sang to his pancakes early the next morning.

"Don't we get enough of that when you're singing to yourself in the shower?" Remus asked, finally breaking a smile for what felt like the longest time.

"Definitely not," he joked.

"Sirius serenading his food… is this surprising to any of us?" Cat joked grabbing a piece of toast.

"None, whatsoever?" James offered laughing.

"Ha ha. Don't be jealous that I'm not serenading you, Sweet Cakes." He winked at Cat before taking a rather large bite of his breakfast.

"Jealous? Oh don't flatter yourself. And do _not_ call me 'Sweet Cakes', it's such an idiotic name," Cat retorted.

As she was about to receive a response from him, a guest arrived to interrupt the conversation. "Is this how your breakfasts always start? Because, if so, I think I'll be enjoying my stay here a lot more than I thought," Abigail said through a giggle. She sat herself between Sirius and Cat and served herself a large portion of bacon. Cat wasn't all too happy to oblige with her seating arrangement, but Sirius almost knocked off a first year beside him to make enough room for her to sit.

"Abigail, correct?" Sirius spoke up with his charming smile, losing all his attention he had possessed for Cat earlier and directing it toward Abigail.

"Oh please anything but 'Abigail'. Call me something else. I don't care what."

"How about 'Sweet Cakes'? Because your cakes are sweeter than any I've seen in a long time." Sirius' voice sounded a lot flirtier than what was comforting for Cat.

"Oh? So you like cakes, huh? Wait until you really taste my cooking then," she showed off those pearly whites of hers and bit into a piece of toast.

"Ha!" Cat rolled her eyes.

"Hmmmmmm breakfast just got a lot more interesting since you showed up, ma dear."

"Oh has it?" Cat glared trying to look over Abigail to see Sirius.

"Yes, it has. Do you need a tour being new to the school?" Sirius offered.

"Oh, of course not. I'm not new. I'm not staying for that long I don't think. I'm just…well…we'll call it visiting my dear old Aunt," she explained.

"Just visiting?" James asked politely.

"Ooh! And who is this cute number? I don't think we've been properly introduced either," she bit her lower lip teasingly and forgot all about Sirius.

"James. James Potter."

"Abigail…well, lets just call me Abby. Unless you prefer Sweet Cakes…then I'm fine with anything that comes out of that delicious mouth of yours."

James swallowed hard. His palms started to sweat and he set down his fork just to make sure it wouldn't fly from his hand with all the sweat that he had just produced. "Uh…Abby's good with me. Thanks."

"Hey! Sweet Cakes is _my_ name for you," Sirius said defensively.

"I thought it was _your_ name for _me_!!" Cat yelled.

"Whoa!! Calm down everyone!!" Remus spoke up.

Just as a fight was about to break out amongst the friends Lily accompanied by Maria joined the table. "Hello everyone?" Lily spoke up, sensing tension.

"Well hi!" Abigail smiled and stood up to greet them. "How are you doing?" she asked Maria.

"Fine…thanks," Maria replied and they all sat down together.

"So…what's everyone so…up tight about?" Lily asked.

Her friends didn't respond to her words, so Abigail decided to for the entire group.

"Nothing at all. Just getting to know the group while I'm here. I never miss an opportunity to make a friend. Especially such charming friends that you seem to have. These boys are just so…welcoming."

"Welcoming?" Lily cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't we have class or something like that?" Cat said with attitude. "I just _hate_ to leave you, Abigail—oh…heaven forbid, I certainly meant Abby—but we have to keep up on our studies!"

"Oh, I understand. Don't worry about it. I'll see you guys later though, right?" She directed her question toward the boys, particularly James, and they all nodded in response.

"Splendid," she laughed and left them at the table.

* * *

"She's such a slut, don't you think? I think so personally. I mean, who does she think she is? Moving in on my—" 

"Your what, Cat?" Maria cocked an eyebrow, interrupting Cat's sentence.

"My _friend_," Cat glared, "the point is…she's a slut and she shouldn't be affiliating with Sirius at all. Besides—how old is she anyway? Like 23? Get someone your own age!"

"This from the girl who had a crush on a soap opera actor for over a year that was _eight_ years older than her?" Lily flicked her wand and her potion turned from green to a golden color.

"That's completely different," Cat defended, "I never got the chance to ever _hit_ on that guy. So it's different. Besides, he'd never hook up with me. Hence, another difference."

"Pay attention!" the Potions teacher snapped. Cat had just spilled her orange potion all over her book bag, a crisp new hole through the entire thing.

"Oh well isn't this great?" She said sarcastically, "What am I supposed to do now?" She picked up her Potions book from inside her book bag, looking at her friends through the new hole that had just formed.

"You can always…well…fill in the gaps. Guess, you know?" Maria offered with a smile.

As a smile broke on Maria's face, a visitor entered the classroom. "Maria Santana is supposed to report to the Hospital Wing immediately. Dumbledore's orders," the visitor informed the classroom and was gone just as fast as he had come.

"I guess that's me…" Maria said faintly, gathering her books. Her friends gave her an encouraging smile and she headed toward the Hospital Wing.

"But anyway—That Abigail girl…there's something wrong with her," Cat said matter-of-fact-ish.

"Well, we'll find out tonight, won't we?"

"Why on Earth are we gonna do that?" Cat looked at Lily like she was out of her mind. "Why would anyone of us want to see her again?"

"Because your _friend_," Lily put emphasis on the word, "invited her to see us, remember? I hear that _friend_ of yours is all too eager to start up a new game."

"Oh what game is that? Murder the Tramp? I know who can be the Tramp first," Cat grunted sardonically.

"On the contrary, we're going to be playing our favorite game: Truth or Dare."

"Oh goody," Cat rolled her eyes, "do me a favor, will you?"

"If I can," Lily responded.

"Dare me to turn the little toad back into her true form."

"Oh and why is that? You think Sirius will want to make out with a toad more for some reason? I don't think even that would stop him. Besides it gives it a fairy-tale type of feel, Sirius kisses the toad…she turns into a princess…they make out and shag all the live long night," Lily giggled.

"Fine, not a toad. How about an arse, not that she'll need help with turning into one too much."

"Oh, indeed not. It'll help Sirius too. He's been kissing her arse since this morning and can't stop talking about her. If she is just one big arse than his life will become easier."

"So you agree with me that her arse is big? I mean, honestly! Did you see it? It took up half of our table!"

Lily couldn't help but begin laughing again, "Oh you're ridiculous, Cat. You know she didn't."

Lily continued to work on her potion as Cat, completely disregarding her own assignment, stared at Sirius from across the room. He was laughing and smiling. He was smiling the smile that still to this day could make Cat melt. She had him. He was hers, and she gave that all up for some stupid fear she had of loving him and losing him.

"Lily…?" Cat whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I think I love him…"

"I think that sounds right."

"I'm scared too, Lils..."

"I think that sounds about right too."

* * *

"Hello? I was supposed to come down here," Maria said stepping into the Hospital Wing. She was anxious for some unknown reason to her, and not knowing what that reason was only resulted in her becoming even more anxious. 

"Yes, Miss Santana, please, take a seat," Dumbledore greeted her pointing to the bed in front of his seat.

"Not that I could refuse to take the seat, huh?" She sat down on the bed, she watched her feet swinging from the side holding her hands and twiddling with her thumbs.

"I'm not going to tell you why you're here because I'm fully aware that you already know why you're here."

"Yeah, I do…" she whispered.

"Do you by any chance remember anything about the night you were taken?" Dumbledore asked with a soft voice.

"I remember being in the locker room…and I remember screaming when someone came up behind me."

"Okay…do you remember anything else? About where you were taken to?"

"I…um…Professor Dumbledore?" her eyes began to water.

"Yes, Miss Santana?"

"I'm really scared…"

"It's all right to be but you're safe now, I promise."

"I thought I was safe before too…but I wasn't. I'm scared but not for me…" Maria wiped her cheek with her sleeve.

"Who are you scared for?"

"Lily…They didn't want me. He was going to just…get rid of me," she looked down again, took a deep breath to stifle her shaky voice and continued, "He told me that they got the wrong person, he asked me all sorts of questions about Lily…and when I didn't answer, he'd lock me. Somebody came in there, begging me to cooperate so he wouldn't have to hurt me…but I didn't budge. I couldn't budge," Maria could not stop the tears from falling any longer.

"Maria…I understand that you're afraid now, but you are a very brave young lady. You are a lot braver than most witches and wizards ever could be. Do you know the answer to my question?" Dumbledore urged as best he could without pushing her too much.

She shook her head instead of respond verbally to avoid sobbing.

"Nothing at all? What it looked like? Where it was at all?"

She shook her head again, "They kept me in a cell the whole time."

"Do you remember anything distinctively about the cell?"

"I always heard cows. I don't know why cows, but I always heard them…and…umm…Well, it had a hole at the top of one of the walls. It was a pretty big hole. I couldn't reach it though. I broke all my nails trying to climb up the dirt wall just to reach it. I never could though," Maria explained.

"How did you escape?"

"I'm not sure. The guy who usually came in to beg me to cooperate opened the door the last time…He didn't even say anything to me. He came up to me and just hit me on the head…I passed out. I woke up in that rock cave thing…where Lily found me. I don't know why he let me go," Maria's voice seemed hoarse suddenly.

"Okay, Maria, you can go back to your common room after Madame Pomfrey examines you, all right?" Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

She looked up at those crystal blue eyes that held so much wisdom and tried to smile her best through the tears. "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore left and Madame Pomfrey entered. She had small talk with Maria to keep her mind off of what she was doing or giving her.

"Well, looks like you're done," Madame Pomfrey informed her after about 45 minutes. "I treated the wounds on your leg, you've still got a rather large amount of bruises however, some internal bleeding that I fixed, and I'm surprised you could walk so easily with two fractured ribs, but that was mended as well. You'll be perfectly fine, Miss Santana. It's good to have you back."

"Thank you," Maria said, "You have no idea how good it is to be back."

* * *

"Do we _have_ to play Truth or Dare?" Cat complained in the Common Room several hours later to the entire group who was huddled around the fireplace. 

"What's your problem with playing Truth or Dare?" James asked he took a sip of butter beer he had just taken from the kitchen two hours ago.

"I don't have a problem with the game. I've got a problem with who we're playing with. Does that Abigail girl have to play with us? I mean, honestly, do any of us even really know her?" Cat insisted.

"Well, I was talking to her during lunch and she seemed really nice actually," Remus added to the conversation, "she's 18, surprisingly enough, and is extremely smart. She practically skipped two grades when she was here at Hogwarts."

"You mean that Goddess of Loveliness actually attended our school while we were present here?" Sirius asked.

"Looks like it," Remus replied.

The portrait hole swung open and in entered Abigail. "Ready to play?" she asked smiling that entrancing smile once again.

"How did you get in her?" Cat asked, her voice sounding threatening.

"Oh that old portrait outside _loved_ me. She just let me right in. She said she couldn't ever forget a student that she found so entrancing. That lady would do anything for me. I was a Gryffindor once before too, you know?" Abigail informed them.

Cat rolled her eyes, which no one paid attention to, and they all sat in a circle after shoving the other couches and seats away to sit.

"All right, I'll go first…" Abigail offered, a smile reaching her lips as she reached for the bottle.

The butter beer bottle spun itself quickly, the students waiting eagerly for its pause. The lucky victim: Maria.

"Truth or dare, Maria?"

"Dare. Go ahead. Dare. I'll love it," Maria said, smiling because she finally felt at home again, she finally felt at peace again, she finally was happy again.

"Okay…so, you little dare-devil…let's see what I can cook up for you." They all sat in silence for a few minutes, anticipating Maria's fate.

"I've got it! I dare you to go into the Kitchen tonight, way late, and as the elves are cooking the oatmeal, I dare you to add dog food to it before anyone can even realize what's going on, _everyone_ will have a lovely surprise for breakfast," Abigail snickered and Sirius faked a laugh to go along with it.

"How on Earth could you think of something like that?" James asked.

"You did it three years ago. I remember. I was one of the unfortunate few who took a bite."

Sirius scooted towards Abigail putting an arm around, "Oh my Sweet Cakes, we're awfully sorry. I hope you know it wasn't meant for you and I shall never do a thing to such a beautiful creature again.

"Well don't you just know your way to a girl's heart?" Her fingers walked up from his stomach to the top of his chest until she tapped his nose gently. "You're just too cute." She picked up his arm and placed it back to his own side.

"Cat! What's up with your face? You look like you just ate something sour!" James exclaimed.

Cat looked furious. She was clenching her fist and breathing heavy. Her face was contorted into a glare that looked permanent after its several occurrences throughout the day.

"Um! Let's just continue, okay? I'll do that later for sure," Maria said in a rush, hoping to get the attention away from Sirius, Cat, and Abigail. She flicked the bottle it spinning until the top pointed toward James.

"Okay, Jamesie…truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm not so risky tonight," he admitted.

"In our third year when Lily woke up bald, how'd you do it without anyone noticing?" Maria asked. Suddenly everyone's attention perked up.

"I didn't do it."

"Oh, c'mon, James. We know you did it. Just admit it," Maria urged.

"But I _didn't_ do it. I just didn't. I swear it on my life. I didn't."

"Then who did?" Lily asked.

James swallowed hard and looked over and Lily. He didn't know how to react around her after last night. He wanted to just be near her so bad (not across from her in a circle).

"Thomas Regan. I thought you all knew. Thomas was mad at Lily because Lily turned him down for a date. She said she already had a date with someone much more up to her standards. I remember before he slipped it into your shampoo he said 'I'm sure he'll like her new hair cut," James finished. Lily's mouth along with the majority of the group's as well. "My turn then?"

The bottle spun.

The bottle stopped.

"Me! Oh goody," Abigail giggled. "How exciting is that?"

"Uh…thrilling?" James said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Anything you want to know about me, don't be afraid to ask," Abigail bit her lower lip.

"Uh…okay. So…um…how come you're really here at Hogwarts? Your aunt doesn't seem too thrilled to have you here," James pointed out.

"She wouldn't be either. My aunt's never been too fond of my attitude. I'm here because I have to be. My dad has written his dear old sister telling her that I need some discipline. Since I left Hogwarts, I've had everything but that. I'm here until I'm taught a lesson," Abigail shrugged and looked down toward the bottle. "Can I spin now, sweet lips?"

Lily suddenly went very red in the face. _Sweet lips,_ she thought_, who even says that? Maybe Cat wasn't all so wrong about her._ Her hands began to clench into balls and her face began to get just as contorted as Cat's had been.

"Um, yeah…you can spin it now," James answered her.

"Round and round we go…where we stop…nobody knows…" Abigail sang aloud, "Or maybe we do." She smiled as the bottle had again landed on James.

"Truth or Dare? C'mon, lover boy. You don't want to look like a chicken in front of all of these lovely ladies, do you? Cowardliness isn't an attractive quality," Abigail taunted.

"Um…all right…dare."

"Perfect," Abigail said her voice sounding more mischievous as the night went on.

James' hands began to sweat again and his heart began pounding faster and harder. He was nervous. Very nervous.

"So…what do I have to do?"

"Oh don't be so afraid, it's nothing dangerous or could get you in trouble as long as you don't have a girlfriend floating around somewhere in this place."

James tried not to look at Lily as he answered, "No. Completely free and single."

Sirius looked over at James and then over at Lily. As foolish as Sirius seemed to be at times, he was no fool when it came to his best friend's heart. "Goody. I dare you to kiss me like I always saw you kiss all the girls here. Kiss me romantically. Kiss me like you want me. Kiss me like you mean it," Abigail finished.

"WHAT?!" Sirius and James both shouted in unison as every single person in their circle stood up in shock.

"I didn't stutter I know that. What? Are you chicken to? Or…" she got up herself, walked over to James and wrapped her arms around his neck smiling, "Do you just not…find me…attractive enough?"

"It's not that you're ugly—" James began.

"Then what? You…do find me attractive, right?"

"Well, you are a very beautiful girl it's just…"

"Just what?"

James couldn't help where his eyes wandered. His eyes fell to Lily who was still in shock. He felt a pang in his chest.

_You're in the arms of a beautiful girl. What's wrong with you, man? Lily doesn't want you. She'll never want you. Get over your love sick self and just kiss her. It's not like you're not allowed to. Just do it. Do it._ James thought in his head staring back at Abigail.

She really was rather beautiful. Her appearance seemed messy but for her it was a style. Her hair was long filled with soft curls and almost messy like his. It was more graceful than that though. She ran a hand through her, just as is James' trademark move, and her fell loosely into place. She looked deep into her eyes, a green with gold flecks, and he felt nothing at all for her. He still had no urge to kiss her at all.

He did anyway.

He took one final look at Lily and then to Abigail before his hand grazed her cheek and he drew her face to his. Their lips met and as they did, his hand ran through her hair.

Her hair smelled of peaches. Nothing compared to the way Lily's hair smelled to James. It was nothing. This kiss was nothing.

Their kiss was soon interrupted, "Get off of my boyfriend you little wanker!!" Lily screamed at the top of her voice yanking Abigail backwards by her hair throwing her to the ground, her face lit up with rage.

"Your boyfriend?" Abigail asked with confusion and anger standing back up.

Lily looked around the group of people. The room was absolutely silent.

_**Another Author's Note: Oh what fun I had writing this chapter! I haven't had this much fun writing since…well…probably since ninth grade. Oodles of fun. So, I've decided, I'll update when I get 20 reviews. Good reviews. Just 'cause I can. Ta.**_


	41. Room Mates

**Chapter 41: **Room Mates

**A/N: Enjoy. I'm getting quicker at putting up more chapters. Yes.**

* * *

"Lily! Lily, wake up!" Maria shouted. She kneeled over Lily's body on the floor of the common room. Lily shortly after her outburst had fortunately fainted to prevent any further embarrassment that might have occurred had she stayed conscious any longer than she had. "Lily!" 

No answer.

"All right, get the ice!" Cat called out for to her other friends surrounding Lily.

"Why, who's hurt?" Sirius asked cocking his eyebrow at the body beside his feet. "Seriously, it's not like she landed on concrete."

"No, you, dim-wit! It's to wake her up. Shock her a little, ya know?" Cat hit him upside the head with the back of her hand roughly. "I swear…" she whispered to herself.

"That's it, Cat! What is wrong with you, lately?" Sirius screamed, "I just don't get yo—"

"Will you two have a lovers quarrel later and get me some ice now!" Maria interrupted. Her voice boomed across the common room attracting the attention of a couple of fourth years preparing for an exam.

"Oh…right," they responded heading off toward the kitchen obliging Maria's orders.

"I thought you told me you didn't have a girlfriend," Abigail scorned James looking him up and down. "That's ballsy…deny you're taken in front of your _own_ girlfriend. Look, if I had known I wouldn't have intruded, you know—"

"She's not my girlfriend…" James' voice was soft and faint. His mind was racing and was having a rather difficult time trying to focus on the situation at hand.

"Then why did she…well…say she was?"

"If I knew that, do you think I would be looking so astonished right now?" he asked, not expecting to receive a response, and he never did.

A third year came over just then, noticing a crowd around a body intriguing him enormously to do so. "What's with her?" he motioned referring to Lily on the floor. He took a sip of his water, smacked his lips loudly, and proceeded to stare.

"She's pretty hot, you know?" he nudged James and made his way around Lily. He crouched down low to the ground, water still intact, and made his best attempt to catch a glimpse up Lily's skirt.

"You pervert!" Maria snapped as James pushed him to the ground. "Wait! James! His water! Snatch it, quick."

"What are you gonna do with my—hey that's mine! Give it back!" the third year shouted as his drink was ripped from his hands.

_Splash_. Too late.

"Holy mother of apples!" Lily screeched sitting straight up shaking off the ice water off of her that had just been used as an alarm clock. She rung out her hair and glanced at the few people around her. "This is definitely a most odd and peculiar dream."

"It's not a dream, Lils. You fainted. You went completely bonkers on us and just shouted some outrageous remark about James' being your boyfriend."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Maria. Why on God's green Earth would I ever do that?" She brushed a few ice cubes off of her skirt as she stood on her two feet again.

"That's what we were hoping you'd answer for us."

"So you're…not kidding?" Lily's voice quivered slightly as the words exited from her mouth.

"This is getting a little weird," the now waterless third year proclaimed still on the floor a little in shock. "If you all don't mind, I think I'm just going to get the hell out of here. You guys are out of your bloody minds." No one paid any attention to him as he left.

"No, we're not kidding," James spoke up. "What's wrong with you, Lily?" He pushed past Abigail and came uncomfortably close to Lily.

"What's wrong with me?! If I seem to remember correctly, you were just snogging some girl you've hardly know at all! And you're asking what's wrong with me?"

"Yes. I can kiss whoever I like. I have no attachments. Since when have you started to care who I kiss and who I don't?" His eyes narrowed, removing all traces of their once comforting gaze behind.

"I haven't," was all Lily could seem to think of to say.

"Then next time, try not to rip out someone's hair if you don't have a good reason, okay?"

"Aw! Prongs! Don't say that! You know I never like to miss a good girl fight!" Sirius remarked as he re-entered the common room with a bucket of ice that was no longer needed. "Instead of telling her not to fight any longer, suggest she fight in her underwear in a pool full of chocolate. Mate, you're losing your touch!"

"Oh shut it, Padfoot. This is so beyond that," he snapped at Sirius before focusing his attention back to the girl in front of him. "Lily, do me a favor, stop toying with my emotions because I'm sick of driving myself crazy over you. I'm sick of trying to do everything absolutely right and you just throwing it back in my face. Nothing I do will ever be good enough for you. Nothing I say will ever make it right. It looks like forever and always I'm going to be 'nothing' to you. I can't do this anymore, Lily. You have no idea how much I care about you and how I'd do anything and give anything just for one shot. You'll never give it to me though. You'll never even notice how hard I try."

"James…I-I-I just…"

"You just--nothing, Lily! As hard as I try to convince you I'm an okay guy, you try even harder to convince yourself that I'm no good. I don't sleep anymore because I toss and turn thinking about you. I don't eat as well because I feel nauseous thinking I'll never get a chance. I can't focus because all I can fit into my head are thoughts of you! I'm done. I'm through. This isn't healthy. And if you're so damn convinced I'm bad for you then go ahead and keep thinking it. You don't even have to bother with me." James turned on his heel and headed for the exit to the Common Room. His footsteps seemed to echo in Lily's mind.

"Wait! James! Please! Stop!" Lily chased after him. Her hand flew to his shoulder; she tugged at it grabbing his attention.

He turned to look at her, rage still filling his every inch. "What do you want from me?" his exhausted voice said.

"To…to apologize. For everything. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, James. Please, forgive me. Please," the tears developed in her eyes as she held onto his arms a little harder and spoke a little softer.

He shook his arm away from her and looked her straight in the eyes. His face was getting closer to hers. Their lips were inches apart. Lily fought the urge to close her eyes. "If it makes you feel better…you're forgiven. But don't bother with me still. It kills me to be around you, Lily," she could feel his breath on her lips taunting her every second. "I can't keep breaking my own heart because I'm too naïve to give up. Just forget about me. I mean it. Goodbye. I hope you find what you're looking for…and someone who can really make you happy." A tear fell from her eye as he pulled away. He wiped it without a word exchanged between them, turned, and left her there all alone, a crowd watching the one moment she wished she would only be able to forget.

The portrait swung open. The portrait swung close.

Cat and Maria closed in on her after an awkward moment. She hadn't moved from that spot for five minutes. She just stood where James once was. "C'mon, Lils…you can't just stay here. Let's go." Lily's hand was glued to her cheek where she still felt the tingle of James' touch only minutes before.

"I…I just let him walk away," she said staring at the back of the portrait, where her eyes had been the entire time.

"He'll come back eventually. He does live in here, ya know?" Cat offered.

"No, he can go to the Heads Room too."

"So can you."

"No, I can't. Not with him there. I can't even stand to see him right now and he's the only person I want to see right now," Lily decided, almost scolding herself.

"I told you she loved him," Maria whispered to Cat behind Lily.

"I never disagreed!" Cat returned.

* * *

"Mate…psst…McGonagall's glaring at you," a whisper fell into James' ear as Sirius nudged him hard in the ribs. 

"Ow! Oh…Hello Professor," James said in a bored voice.

"Mr. Potter, I do not appreciate you dozing off in my classroom. You are setting a very bad example for other students as Head Boy. I suggest you straighten up your act immediately or report to Dumbledore's office."

"Maybe Dumbledore will have something interesting to say because all I've been hearing lately is a bunch of rubbish."

"Potter! Dumbledore's! Now!" McGonagall shouted loudly.

"Gladly," he responded. He picked up the rest of his books and headed out the door.

The trip to Dumbledore's office was a rather long one. James didn't mind much, he liked the time to himself considering how little of it he had been getting as of late. Sirius or Remus had been constantly bothering him to reconsider being friends with Lily again. "Fat chance," James would reply.

He reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, uttered the password "Chocolate Covered Booger Balls", and proceeded on his way. "Dumbledore, I was sent to your office by—what is she doing here?" James pointed toward the redhead seated across from his Headmaster.

"Miss Evans came to speak with me, as I see you have too."

"Not by choice," he informed, "McGonagall sent me. She said I had to come see you about my behavior."

"I see…it's very convenient you're both in my office at the same time. I've needed to speak with both of you," Dumbledore requested. His finger motioned toward the vacant seat beside Lily's, "Please James, take a seat."

"I'd rather not," James admitted keeping his eyes focused on Dumbledore and him alone.

"Whatever you want," Dumbledore said, "It's your choice. But it has come to my attention that both of you have been staying in the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Yeah? So what?" James asked.

"Well…I must ask both of you to move out of your room and into the Heads Room."

"WHAT? WHY?" the Head Boy and Head Girl shouted in unison at their Headmaster.

"Well," Dumbledore chuckled, "for tradition sakes, of course! Oh, and because both of your friends are rather concerned about both of you. If there's a problem—what better way to fix it than by forcing you two to live together?"

"You _can't_ be serious," Lily said desperately.

"Oh, my dear, but I am."

"This is going to be some sort of disaster…" James whispered to himself.

* * *

"I'm not happy with this, you know?" James said as he entered the Heads Room, with all of his belongings with him, after Lily. She just nodded silently. 

The Common Room was just as they had remembered it. Brilliantly red walls surrounded them with velvet ruby couches. The fireplace was already lit for them. Around the Common Room were four doors: one leading to the bathroom, two leading to the bedrooms, and one leading to the corridor.

"Well, I guess this is it," Lily spoke softly, her eyes locked with the floor. "Goodnight?"

"Yeah, goodnight," James responded heading toward his room and slamming the door shut.

Lily sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. She took a deep breath. _How could I have screwed up so bad?_ She thought to herself.

She placed her face in both hands, resting her elbows on her knees. She let out a sob trying her best to stifle it. Her hands began to get wet from tears pouring onto them.

James listened at his door. He leaned his back against his door, sliding down slowly until he was sitting on the floor of his new room. "Why is she torturing me like this?" he whispered to himself.

Lily sat on the couch crying for nearly a half hour thoughts of James' running through her mind, and James sat there listening to every second of it, feeling his heart be torn apart.

Lily's tears ceased to appear only when there was a knock at the door. Lily ignored the knock the first three times, but once the fourth knock had come around, she decided she couldn't ignore it any longer and answered it.

"Who is it?" she shouted to the other side of the door.

"It's Abby! I know James is in there. Can I come in?" she asked.

Lily sighed loudly and opened the door for her. She stepped inside and looked around.

"Look, um…I'm sorry about last night…with the whole grabbing your hair and smacking you to the floor thing, ya know?" Lily apologized.

"Uh it's all right, don't worry about it. Not the first time I've been smacked to the ground by another chick who thought I was stealing her boyfriend."

"Yeah…" Lily whispered looking at the ground. She wiped her cheeks for any excess tears.

"Are you all right?" Abigail asked noticing Lily's red and puffy eyes.

"Oh…yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just…got something in my eyes."

"Both of them?"

"Yes…it…happens," Lily defended.

"Uh…okay. Well, can I speak with James? We kind of left on an awkward note. Just wanted to patch things up with him."

_**You** two left on a bad note? Are you kidding?! Why I oughtta—_"Right…um, he's in his room. Probably sleeping. It's over there," Lily pointed to his room.

"Um, thanks…" Abigail walked past her cautiously.

Lily headed toward her own room as Abigail knocked on James' door. "Hello?"

James swung open his door to greet Abigail. "Oh, hi. I was just um…thinking about you," James lied flashing a weak and fake smile.

"Really?" she giggled, "Because I've been thinking about you all day and that kiss…" she closed in on James and tugged on his loose tie gently.

"Um…really, huh? That's very nice of you…" James managed to say eventually.

"Well thank you," she walked closer to him pushing him farther into his room slowly. "You know…since we got interrupted yesterday night…I figured we could pick up where we left off."

"What do you mean…?" James asked. He stared down at her hand still wrapped around his tied. She pulled at it a little harder cranking his neck down and forcing his lips onto hers. She deepened her kiss sliding her tongue against his lips slowly. He pushed her off.

"What are you doing?" He was out of breath as he spoke and a little sweaty.

"Picking up where we left off. Why? You thought something else?" she joked.

"No—I just…well…look, I don't want to hurt you…and I'm really into uh…taking it slow…so I just don't think we're on the same boat and I don't think it's going to work if—"

"Oh! Taking it slow? How sweet! You're more my type than I thought. C'mere big boy!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body against his. He swallowed hard and tried walking backwards farther. He stopped when the back of his legs hit the edge of his bed.

"Look…this isn't exactly what I was talking about…"

"Oh, James…what's stopping you? Look, if you're so into taking it slow…then why don't you just start kissing me slow…and then maybe I could…" her hands reached for the bottom of her shirt, "slowly undress too…" she started to raise it higher. Her belly was showing and the brim of her lacy black bra when James stopped her.

"What? Are you gay?" she asked astonished her hands stopping where they were.

"No, I'm not gay it's just—"

"Good, if you're not gay then I can—" she continued to lift her shirt over here head.

"No! You can't! What's wrong with you, Abby? I told you no. If you really like me then you'll respect that…I just…it's too fast for me…and I just…"

"Oh…a good boy, huh?" she chuckled tossing her shirt aside. "By your reputation with girls I figured you would have seen a few ladies in this situation before. Maybe I was deceived."

James picked up her shirt and threw it back to her to put on. "Please, will you just leave? I've had a really bad couple of days…I can't deal with this right now. Please? I'd really appreciate it."

"All right, whatever you want," Abigail agreed. She walked over to James and kissed him. She smiled and said, "Don't think this is over though."

She headed out of James' room just with enough time for Lily to come out of her room to use the bathroom. "Bye Lily. No hard feelings of course?"

Lily looked her up and down, eyes still red from crying. "Are you in your bra?" Lily choked on her words.

"Oh yes! I am! Do you like? I got it 25 off. I'm sure it's nicer than any you have though, right?" Abigail laughed as she left the Heads Room throwing her shirt back on once she was in the corridor.

James looked over at Lily coming out of his own room too. "That isn't what it looked like."

"It's…none of my business what it looked like, remember? You told me so…" Lily informed him weakly. "I won't ask any questions. It's your life."

"I know…it's just…"

"It's just nothing…" Lily whispered.

"I don't want you thinking that me and Abigail—"

"James, it doesn't matter what I think. Goodnight. I'll…see you later. I'm going to be taking a shower I suppose." Lily kept her eyes to the floor and entered the bathroom, towel in hand.

She entered the bathroom, closed the door quickly and let out another sob. "I can't believe I lost him to some little slut…" she whispered to herself. "I guess this is what it feels like to lose something you never had."

**A/N: I'm feeling selfish. Instead of 20. I want 25 reviews, mmkay? Thanks. Then I'll put up another chapter for you guys. Make 'em good :)**


	42. The Prophet and the Fool

**Chapter 42:** _The Prophet and the Fool_

* * *

"_Why don't you just tell him what you know…?"_

"_I don't know anything!"_

"_Please, Maria…it kills me to have to watch you like this."_

"_If it's killing you so much then why are you doing it?"_

"_You know I have to. You know I don't want to do this."_

"_You don't have to do anything," Maria spat at the feet of the man in the shadows. "Don't give me that bullock that you don't have a choice."_

"_Don't act like you don't have a choice either."_

"_I do. But I choose to do the right thing. I don't know why that's so hard for you," Maria muttered coldly._

"_Maria, I like you…I just don't want to see you hurt."_

"_Do you know what's hurting me? These bloody chains are making me so sore. I feel like I'm his little pet. I'm chained to a wall by my wrists. Do any of you have any humanity?" She shook the chains which her wrists were bound to. The wave trailed its way to the wall across from her. The walls surrounding her were made of dirt, with the exception of one wall, which a row of bars lined across. The ground and ceiling were muddy and cold. The air was damp which made it difficult for breathing. Her hair was dirty and full of twigs and other items from the ground where her bed had been the last few nights. _

_She kicked around the dirt on the ground surrounding her. She sat on the floor, dirt flying around Maria and the man in the shadows as she did. "You know I can't loosen the chains. I'll get in trouble. You'll try to escape…I don't want you to leave, Maria."_

"_I don't want to be here. Why do you have to keep me here? I'm no good to you. Any of you. What do you even need me for?!" Maria tried standing thrusting her body forward, but failed to do such an act. Her body was pushed back to the wall and dust settled back into the curls of her hair._

"_I know you don't understand…and you think we're the bad guys…but really, we're not. If you just understood our cause. If you just—"_

"_I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You say that you care for me, but if you cared for me you'd show me your face. You'd tell me your name. You'd let me out of here!" She turned to face the wall. She looked at the mud with despise. "Just let me out of this bloody place!!" her nails scraped across the mud and she threw it towards the man. She screamed again continuing to claw at the surrounding walls. _

"_Shh! Lower your voice, please…" the man said politely even as he was being attacked with mud._

"_Why should I do anything for you?" Maria spoke a little louder wiping her hands across her skirt. _

"_Because I want to help you."_

"_Oh, really now? You want to help me? Help me how?"_

"_Maria, you have to understand by my doing so that I'm—"_

"_What's going on in here?" a third voice entered the chamber. "Is she being trouble?" the shadow spoke. His voice was deep and raspy. _

"_No—no trouble. Honest," said the man with the kinder voice._

"_You know…if she's being any trouble…we could just…" He walked closer to Maria, his face being illuminated by the light as he drew nearer. His face was scarred and looked far older than the shape his body was in. Some scars etched along almost every crescent of his face. His blond hair was barely noticeable under the layers of filth that he too possessed in his hair. It looked like he hadn't bathed in days. "…teach her to…" he continued to say, "…be more respectful…" he flicked his wand along the dirt toward Maria. She looked down at the wand trying to hide her fear; she crawled backwards until her back hit the mud of the wall again. He lifted her skirt higher up her thigh, cackling as he bent over to try to take a peek to what was under._

"_You dirty bastard!" Maria shouted kicking the scarred man at his knee caps forcing him to fall over and keel in pain._

"_You bitch!" he screamed in return. He rushed over to Maria making sure to avoid her legs and pulled her face close to his. "Don't you dare try to do something like that again, or I swear you'll regret—"_

_Too late. Maria dug deep within her throat and spat at the man. She hit straight on his face, deep within the valley of a particularly deep scar her flem traveling down the scar like water in a riverbed. _

_The man swung back his hand and slapped Maria across her face, causing her head to slam backward toward the wall with such a massive blow it rendered her unconscious._

"_Why'd you have to do that? Why can't you just leave her alone…?" the kind voice spoke again._

"_Don't grow too attach to it. If you get attached, then you'll start to care about its well-being. It's really not good to have to be upset over it when the Dark Lord does away with her. Just…try to have some fun," he smirked, wiping the remains of Maria's saliva off his face and upon her skirt instead. "The little prude wouldn't even let me have a tiny peek." He lifted her skirt again more successfully and a smile ran across his oily face. "Was that so bad?" he asked rhetorically to the unconscious body. The scarred man exited the cave-like room leaving the faceless voice to tend to Maria._

_He finally stepped into the light, for the first time in three days. He leaned over Maria and dusted her off. He pulled her skirt back over her thigh. "Hello?" he called out to the entire cell, listening for a response to check if anyone was near by. He heard no response and after a few moments he pulled a key out of his pocket. He slid the key into the lock of the chains and removed them from her wrists. _

_He pushed back the hair on her face and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm going to miss you really bad," he whispered, putting a hand behind her head to lift it up gently. He felt blood between his fingers and let out a deep sigh. _

_The nameless man lifted Maria up off the floor and held her in his arms. He slowly rushed out of the cell. _

"_Good-bye, Maria."

* * *

_

"Maria?"

"No, no…I don't know anything…I don't know anything!!"

"Maria! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Remus shouted as he shook her sleeping body.

She had drifted to sleep on the couch of the common room. Cat had been off studying all night and with Lily now in the Heads Room with James, Maria didn't want to spend her night alone in a room. She had too much of that for the days she was away from Hogwarts; she didn't want to have to continue it any longer than she had to.

Maria shot up from the couch violently, wiped the excess tears from her eyes and looked around the room. "Remus?" she worded.

He came to her side. He sat beside her on the couch both facing toward the other. He held her attention and looked deep into her eyes, "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because…you were screaming when I came in…and…and I care about you…I care about you a lot…I wanted to make sure you were okay…" his voice trailed off but his eye contact remained just as strong as ever.

"…What was I saying?" The worry was heard clear through her words.

"That you didn't know anything…Can I ask what you meant?"

"No," she said, her words coming out harsher than she had meant for them to.

"Oh…" he said, finally breaking their visual connection. "I…understand I suppose."

"I—" she paused, "I didn't mean it like how it sounded, Remus…I just….where I was…they asked me all these…questions."

"Questions? Questions about what…?"

"I don't want to say…I keep telling myself that they were just for no reason…but…I know that's not true…" Maria got up from the couch. "I can't talk about this…"

He gazed up at her and spoke with urgency, "You can talk about anything with me…I promise."

"No, you don't understand, Remus…" she turned away from him.

"Maria?"

"Just…just leave me alone!" she rushed out of the common room. The portrait hole slammed behind her louder than usual. She traced her way through the halls of her school finding her way past all the talking armor and all the chattering and snoring portraits until she reached the comforts of her favorite tree by the lake she had grown so accustomed to gazing at.

She sat underneath the tree, her back rested against the trunk of the tree and she leaned her back against the bark looking up toward the heavily leafed branches.

A voice heavily out of breath spoke to her only moments after she had reached her sanctuary. "Why did you leave in such a hurry?" Remus gasped.

"…why won't you leave me alone…?" she whimpered.

"Because I care about you too damn much to do that, Maria! I won't do it! I won't. I can't lose you again…I'm not letting you or anyone let it happen."

"…Please…"

He kneeled down beside her, his school robe getting slightly damp due to the grass, "If only you'll tell me why and I'll do it. I'll do whatever will make you happy,"

She looked up at him, into those brilliant chocolate eyes, and said, "You make me happy, Remus…so leave me alone."

"What? That makes no sense!" Remus shouted, his voice rising far louder than most anyone at Hogwarts had ever heard him use.

"Do you know what I dreamed about every night when I was taken away?" Maria shouted right back.

He just stared at her, leaving his actions to be his response.

"I dreamed of you. I had nightmares of you, Remus. I dreamed you were out with girl after girl after girl…I dreamed you hated me…I dreamed you were hurt…I dreamed you were mine…Every night was a different dream…and every night I dreamed of you. Remus…I lo…I mean…I care about you so much and…and if anything happened to you…if anything happened to me again…I couldn't do it…It'd break my heart and I'd never recover from it again. I can't do it, Remus…I can't and I wo—" he pushed his lips to hers. Her sentence ended early and she was wrapped into his kiss and his arms. She felt a drop hit her own cheek and knew immediately it wasn't the rain. His lips were soft in contrast to his kiss. He held her tight to his own body and held her lips to his as long as he could. Both Remus and Maria were raised on their knees pressed tightly together, and didn't look like they'd be separating quickly.

Once they had broken away, their breaths grew heavy and Remus collapsed against the tree trunk.

His eyes remained shut tightly. She looked over at him, hunched over and out of breath, and saw the tears upon his cheeks. "Why are you crying?" she spoke quietly.

"Because the only girl I ever truly felt something for…the only girl I think I could have ever…ever…" he opened his eyes to look into hers, "ever loved wants me to leave her alone. I love you, Maria. I love you more than my words can say. I've dreamed about you every night since I first laid eyes on you. Everything about you has entranced me. Your walk, your smile, your laugh….your heart. I don't want to live with the regret that I never told you I love you…because I don't know how many chances I have left…I love you, Maria…I love you…I lov—" and this time, his words were halted by the lips of the girl of his dreams.

He pushed away gently and gazed back into her eyes. Their words were silent as the minutes passed them. Both were hypnotized with the other and their world seemed to disintegrate around them.

"…please tell me I'm not dreaming again…" Maria whispered desperately.

"You're not dreaming," he whispered back, his head feeling light.

"Will you pinch me…?" she asked, her voice remaining as quiet as before.

"Actually…technically you can dream you're pinching yourself or that someone is pinching you so when people ask that it's really not very logical to ask considering that they could still be dreaming despite—" and his words were stopped abruptly again.

She laughed softly against his lips but never removed them from his. She held her kiss as long as possible, pulling away eventually with a grin. She let out a relieved smile and said, "I'm not dreaming—only the real Remus would say something like that…and even if I am…this is one dream I never want to wake from."

He smiled right back, took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers together. He softly kissed her hand. He leaned against the tree again with Maria joining him. They both stared out into the lake, a warm breeze caressing their cheeks as he drew closer to her. Her head rested against his shoulder and she let out another sigh. "I love you too, Remus…I love you too," she whispered smiling, kissing his neck innocently.

* * *

"Will you please come out of the bathroom, Lily?" James pleaded with the door.

"Do you need to use it?" was her response.

"No, but I _do_ need to talk to you."

"Talk to me, why?"

"Can you please just stop asking questions and open the door so I can just tell you," he requested, his voice growing weary.

A click was heard as the knob turned and out exited one messy-haired looking red-head. "Yeah…?" she said quietly. She rubbed her eyes—that ironically matched the color of her hair.

"I never meant to…to you know…make you cry, Lily…" he whispered suddenly feeling bashful.

"You didn't," Lily squeaked, trying her best to put on a brave face.

He sat down on their ruby couch of the Heads Common Room running a slightly shaking hand through his hair. A half sob came out of Lily that perked his attention back over to her.

"What? What now? What's wrong…?"

"Nothing…I just…you ran your hand through your hair…" she choked out.

"Yeah…but…I always do that. I don't get it…"

"I know me neither."

She sat beside him on the fluffy couch and said, "So...Abby seems like a nice girl," she tried to remain calm as she said it.

"Not really, she's not exactly the kind of girl you bring home to your mum," James corrected her.

"Oh, well…I'm…I'm not trying to pry I swear…and I'm not meaning this sarcastically, I promise you, James…I'm…happy for you two anyway even if she's no Miss Angel."

"What is that supposed to mean?" James looked over at Lily, her eyes appearing much brighter due to the fireplace James had just noticed was lit.

"I just mean…I thought that you two were…like…a sorta…thing. She did come out wearing…well, I'm sure you saw what she was wearing," she struggled to say.

"No. We're not a 'thing'. You shouldn't assume…like I've said before to you," he sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair again as he continued to speak, "…You really think that's the girl I want to be with?"

"I don't know who you want to be with, James…It's none of my business." She slipped further back into the couch getting lost within its cushions and pillows.

"Maybe it is your business," James looked over to her, deep into her eyes until Lily was forced to look away.

"Well, I hope you find her. You deserve to find real love," she finally said after an awkward silence was shared between the two.

"You've got to be absolutely blind, Lily. I swear. Maybe everybody's right, maybe I'm a fool."

"And what does that make me, the blind prophet who sees into the future? How ironic…me apparently being blind to the world, yet I can see further in depth in sense than anyone else?"

"I'd rather be a fool admitting I know nothing, than lying to myself and pretending I can see through everyone. A prophet is only as good as their prophecy. Yet with all these prophecies they seem like rubbish. So can I say that prophets are rubbish? You could say 'In your near future you will wake up.' How vague is that! I could've said that. Me, the fool can now make prophecies too! I will wake up? Don't I do that every day? And if one day by chance I don't, how will I even know? I won't be awake to care!"

"Maybe, as the so-called Prophet, I would say that you're not literally waking up, just metaphorically."

"More vagueness then? It's ridiculous. Words mean nothing. They can be twisted and misused. What's the point? It's all rubbish. All of it."

"What in hell are you talking about, James Potter? I thought we were talking about love."

"To be in love is foolish, Lily…so we're still right on topic."

"Where do you get off saying such a ridiculous thing like that?" Lily baffled.

"Have you ever been in love?" James said very quiet and tenderly. He scooted over closer to her on the couch. "Do you know what it feels like? Have you noticed how every breath with that person feels different? Have you noticed your heart seems to always pound in your ears…?" He continued to move closer to her until she was lying flat on her back, attempting to get away from his piercing stare. Even this position didn't ward off James, however, for he persisted until their faces were inches apart again.

Her breath grew heavy and she felt herself getting weaker under his strong gaze. He repeated, "Have you ever been in love, Lily? True-out-of-this-world-no-other-feeling-like-it in love?"

Without thinking before she spoke, Lily breathed out a, "Yes…" very faintly.

His heart sunk as he moved farther away from her, "Then you know that it is both the most amazing feeling and the worst feeling imaginable," he stated staring away from her and to the icy-feeling floor.

Lily felt relieved staring at James, finally admitting to herself that the boy she once despised and thought always would, had managed to steal away her heart. As soon as this rush of relief came, however, her heart was stricken with an equally powerful emotion—distress. She was grief-stricken staring at James, the boy she loved.

"Are you in love?" Lily's shaky voice managed to ask.

He looked over at her disappointed, he didn't speak a word to respond to her, and instead he changed the topic. "We've had a rough couple of nights, Lily…I want to apologize. I want us to be friends. I want us to be amazing friends. I need us to be that, okay?"

"Anything you want, James, you've got it. I'll be the most amazing friend I can be to you," her voice matched his look: disappointed.

"Thanks, Lily. I really do appreciate that."

"No problem," she half-insisted. He stood up from the couch helping Lily up as he did so.

"So, friend, do you want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starved," she half-smiled at James as they exited the Heads Room, side-by-side, friend and friend.

A portrait of a man wearing a deep velvet colored robe and a short goatee cleared his throat after the Head Boy and Head Girl exited the room, "So…how long do you think until those two finally realize that they're in love with each other?"

A portrait of a heavier woman in green and red locks of hair beside the previous portrait stated in a matter-of-fact voice, "It can't be long. They're not that stupid, are they?"

"Well I don't know," said the man, "they've gone this long, haven't they?"

"Yes, but even so…it's so obvious, even a blind man could tell!"

"Oh please…not the 'blind prophet vs. the fool' argument again," the gentlemen pleaded.

"I'm not starting that again! I'm just simply saying that sooner than later it has to happen. Or if not…that Lily girl is going to bite the head off of that Abigail person," the woman defended.

"That I will definitely agree with. It's going to be an interesting next few days for us, you think Cynthia?" said the male portrait.

"Oh I would say so. It's so lovely to have front row seats of it all too," she giggled.

* * *

**A/N: UGH! Okay well I enjoyed writing some of this chapter…and some of it not so much. At the end I wanted to keep going so bad—but people…you have to believe me…I had to call it quits. I'm hoping to get out the next chapter ASAP because I want something big to happen that I couldn't put in this chapter. Okay. 33 Reviews. Get 'em.**


	43. The Set Up

_A Change of Heart_

Chapter 43: The Set Up

**A/N: Thank you to all my dedicated readers out there for not giving up on me. This is my longest chapter yet so I hope it will make up for how long it took me to get it out. Enjoy! **

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Lily and James had been forced to live together in such close proximity. Several moments had presented themselves to James where he had been hoping to tell the truth to Lily about his feelings and stop his charade of just being her good friend but always fell short of it. He did not dare be so open with Lily, in fear of ruining the bond they were quickly developing. 

"Mate, you have to start dating again," Sirius commented one evening, casually.

A mouthful of steak-and-kidney pie spewed across the Gryffindor table towards Sirius' open mouth. "Oh gross, Prongs!" he added to his comment as he wiped half chewed food off of his face and out of his hair.

"Sorry," said James after a moment, for lack of something better to say. His focus sharpened on Sirius, afraid he might accidentally try to catch a glimpse of Lily.

"'Sorry', meaning what? C'mon! You gotta get out there and date. Look at all the eligible ladies around you! You can't continue to just sit and mope all the time."

"I do _not_ mope."

"As if," retorted Remus from Sirius' left side. James said nothing but stared daggers at him.

"I dunno if I feel much up to dating though."

"Oh _sure_ you do, Prongs! There's a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday!"

"That's tomorrow! How do you expect me to just get a date randomly by then?" barked James defensively.

"Oh that won't be a problem."

"I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good. I'd have to find a date by tonig—"

"Oh—did I forget to tell you?" Sirius laughed, "Really silly of me, don't ya think Moony?" Sirius elbowed him, Remus, however just nodded and continued to flip through his potions book, studying for their upcoming exam.

"Forgot to tell me what?" Sweat started to form on the palms of James' hands now, nervous for what was to come.

"I've already _got_ you a date!" Sirius' face broke into a triumphant smile as he beamed at his best friend, who suddenly looked mortified.

"You _what_?"

"Uh—got you a date," Sirius' expression went blank as he continued, "and don't look so worried! I wouldn't set you up with a nutter or someone who wasn't your type!"

"I don't really think I have a type," James mumbled poking at his potatoes a little more aggressively than he had intended.

"I know! That's how I knew I wouldn't mess up your type!" The smile was back.

James chanced a look down the table at Lily. She was laughing with Maria and Cat. Why did she have to look so beautiful when she laughs?

She glanced down the table too, catching James' eye, giving him a warm smile. He longed for their connection to not break, feeling drunk suddenly with how deeply he was staring into her eyes. However, as soon as he had drifted into this state of nirvana, it was wrenched away from him as Lily's attention was drawn back to her friends.

"James…listen, you're my best mate...It kills me to have to see you looking so heartbroken all the time, you know?"

"What makes you say I'm heartbroken?"

"Because for years now…you've been able to do anything and everything you set your mind to…except you never really managed to get over Lily, did you?"

James said nothing. He stared away from the piercing stare of his friend and looked back at Lily just in time to catch her throw back her hair gracefully.

"I just can't do it anymore. It's eating me alive." Sirius' voice had a note of desperation to it. "Please…just one date? For your best friend?" In true Sirius-fashion, as soon as James had looked back at his friend, the saddest looking puppy-eyed face was plastered on it.

James could not help but laugh. "Fine—one date."

"Excellent!"

From behind James, Abigail issued a soft tap on his shoulder smiling sweetly as he turned around.

"Yes?" James said a little bitterly.

"Look, I just want to apologize…I didn't mean to offend you before. This seat taken?" asked Abigail, referring to the seat on his right.

"Yes."

"Really…by who?"

"Erm…by…" James searched frantically through his thoughts for someone to appear but unfortunately no one did.

"By me then, huh?" She smiled again and sat beside him, ignoring the perplexed looks from Sirius.

"I really need to be going…" said James beginning to pack up his belongings.

"Well, okay. But I need a word with you," said Abigail nonchalantly.

"What now, Abby?! What else could you possibly say to me?" James shot out of his seat unexpectedly. He noticed his comment had been a little too loud since close to everyone's eyes had fallen to him for a moment.

"Just so you know, Big Head, I wasn't talking to you," Abigail cooed, "I was talking to Sirius."

"Me? Why do you need to talk to me?"

"Are you surprised, Black?" Abigail taunted.

Sirius straightened his posture and flashed a dashing smile before saying, "Of course not. Who wouldn't want to talk to me, right?"

She giggled girlishly, a surprise to the boys considering her appearance completely contradicted the sound. "Well, I heard you guys have a Hogsmeade trip coming up and I wanted you to go with me."

"You do?" James and Sirius chimed together.

"Of course. What's wrong with that?"

"N-n-nothing. Of course I'll go with you! Prongs—a double date it is!"

"Oh Jamesie-Pooh, wouldn't that just be oodles of fun?" A glint of mischief twinkled in Abigail's eyes as she spoke to James in somewhat of a flirtatious tone.

"Yeah, just 'oodles'," said James staring down at his meal.

"So what's this I hear over here? The famous James Potter going on a blind date?" Cat joined the conversation.

"By force, let me add!" James coughed.

"Blind date, huh?" Lily's eyes widened slightly as she too chimed in, "Why do you want to go on a blind date?"

"Well…I don't." Their eyes locked and as they did, both faces instantly became somber and steady.

"Sure he does! Especially now that it's gonna be a double date!"

"Maria and Remus?" Cat asked reaching across the table for the goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Naw, they're off doing something else I'm sure. I was talking about me and Abby."

"What?! You have _got_ to be kidding me, right?"

"Actually, no, Toots, he's not," sneered Abigail disapprovingly at Cat from across the table.

"Why are you going to go out with her? What is wrong with you, Sirius? Have you gone _mad_?!"

"No, but apparently you have. Remember, Cat, you broke up with me. Not the other way around. I can date whoever I want whenever I want."

"Well fine, then just go off and do that then, you little prat!" Cat's shrieks echoed as she began to storm out of the Great Hall. Before her exit, however, she turned on her heal and said in her most threatening voice, "Sirius Black, you're going to rue the day you ever met me," she glared, "Lily! Maria! Come on!" Her friends shuffled out of their seats behind her, cautiously following the fuming brunette out of the Great Hall.

"Wait—what the hell is 'rue'? Isn't that the soup Prong's mum made us during the summer?" asked Sirius breaking the silence that had been created by the trio's absence.

"No, Padfoot. I swear sometimes…'Rue' means you're gonna regret it," explained Remus over his book.

"I didn't regret it. It was absolutely wonderful soup!" Sirius barked with an air of defensiveness.

"No…Listen to me," Remus placed his book aside, "Cat meant you're going to regret ever meeting her."

"Oh…that doesn't sound good." Sirius frowned looking down at the pattern of the wooden table suddenly very interested.

"You think?" James' sarcastic words rang in his ears as he clapped a hand to his back, "You better keep one eye open while you sleep. Trust me, I upset Cat once when we were 8 and she snuck a collection of termites on my broom when I was flying. I fell from 15 feet up. I never saw it coming. I was on the ground within five seconds. She's vicious."

"What did you do to make her so mad?" Sirius gulped loudly still not looking up from the table.

"I switched up our sandwiches at lunch. She was supposed to have ham and Swiss cheese; instead I gave her turkey and provolone."

"Oh bloody hell…I'm a goner," Sirius glanced at the entrance to the Great Hall where Cat had last stood. "I'm screwed, mates."

"Maybe if you're lucky, Black," the boys had forgotten Abigail's presence, "I'll see you tomorrow then, boys!" Abigail winked and left.

"Well, it should definitely make for an interesting day, right?" Sirius said trying to recreate any smile that had long since been vanished.

"Right…really interesting," James half-heartedly agreed.

* * *

The next day in Hogsmeade the excited students of Hogwarts were busying themselves looking through shops, laughing with friends and overall having a very enjoyable time—all except two. 

"Cat—what the hell are we doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing? We are trying to ruin Sirius' date with the tramp!" Cat shrieked at Lily just before entering the Three Broomsticks. "It's taken an hour to find them but we've finally got 'em!"

"But why?" asked Lily painstakingly horrified about the idea of getting any closer in fear of seeing who James' blind date ended up being. Especially if that blind date happened to be pretty.

"I've already told you! I just have to. I can't let her get away with this," insisted Cat through a hushed whisper, impatiently tapping her fingers against the booth where they had just seated themselves. She had been desperate to find a table that forbid them from being seen yet allowed them to hear exactly what was going on during the double date. She strategically shifted a nearby tree and fern in front of their table concealing them from the rest of the Three Broomsticks' occupants.

"Get away with what?" Lily stared longingly at the exit.

"Oh you know what!" her voice slipped into a lower whisper, "Just drop all the bloody questions. You hate her just as much as I do so stop complaining."

"We don't even know who he's on a date with. How could you possibly know that I already hate the girl—oh! You were talking about Abby, weren't you?"

"Yes—yes I was," Cat studied Lily's face for a brief second, staring at her with a curious expression but continued on instead, "She doesn't deserve him. So we must tear them apart."

"And how do you propose we're going to do this?" asked Lily a little skeptical.

"Oh I have a plan. Don't worry."

"So…in other words, you've got nothing and we're totally just winging this."

"Yeah, pretty much," Cat confirmed.

It proceeded in this manner for another half hour. Lily would constantly ask questions concerning the plan or if she could leave, and Cat would respond with half-hearted grunts as she peered through a particularly ugly and overgrown fern. Then suddenly there was a spark of inspiration. Cat let out a malicious laugh and turned to Lily with a smile on her face.

"Oh no—that face is never a good face," moaned Lily.

Meanwhile, sitting only a few feet away from the eavesdroppers, the double date, to James' surprise, was going well. _Actually it's going better than well_, admitted James to himself; _She's fun, interesting, pretty, and really easy to get along with. _Sirius had set him up with one of the chasers from the Ravenclaw team, a sixth year named Michelle. She had short blond hair, and chocolate brown eyes. The most striking of her features, however, was her smile and deep dimples.

James stared across the table at his date with a coy smile on his face as she continued on about the latest match against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. "Did you see when I was up there near DeWitt? He started charging at me full speed. I swear he was going to knock me off my broom if I didn't do that spectacular div—oh I'm sorry! I'm going on and on about Quidditch again," she smiled back at him, a slight blush filling out on the apples of her cheeks.

"Oh don't worry. I was enjoying it. I don't know many girls that get as excited about Quidditch as you do," said James grinning ear to ear. "It's a nice change, honest."

"Well, thanks, I think. You do absolutely spectacular up there too. Everyone's always going on about James Potter and his amazing moves. There's a rumor that you've been signed up to the Cudley Cannons for next season! Is it true?"

"Of course it's true!" She gasped, "Who wouldn't want me on their team?"

"Wow…I just thought it was girl talk. You know…people are always making up stories about you…I just figured…"

He laughed, "Naw, I'm just messing with you. I haven't been signed onto any team. Although that is the first I've heard of that particular rumor," confessed James.

"Ah, don't lie to yourself, mate. You know you made that one up," chimed in Sirius, throwing an arm around Abigail as she snuggled up closer to him.

"Mmkay kids, what's your poison?" The waitress approached their table, smacking her gum with a bothered look on her face.

"Um…a round of butterbeer, everyone?" Sirius asked and everyone nodded in agreement.

As soon as their drinks had arrived conversation began to blossom again between the couples, the perfect opportunity for mayhem to grace their presence.

"All right, watch this," Cat whispered to Lily. She pulled out her wand from inside her cloak and pointed it at the open mustard container, whispered an incantation, and slowly, with such precision it amazed Lily, the container moved closer and closer towards Abigail until it was just perfectly in danger of being knocked off. Before they knew it, Sirius had swung his arm across the table and the entire container plopped gently onto Abigail's shirt.

"Oh bloody hell…this was my favorite shirt too," groaned Abigail as she stood up quickly from her seat and examined the mess. "I'll be back, I'm just going to go clean myself up," she added excusing herself from the table and heading off towards the restroom.

"All right, Lils…this is where you, my best friend in the whole wide world, do me the biggest favor in the world." Cat mimicked a Sirius Black puppy-dog eyed face.

"Oh what is it now?" Before the sentence was out of her mouth completely, however, she received a great push on her back and a rushed whisper of, "Go distract her in the bathroom! I'll need a minute!" in her ear.

Clumsily Lily stumbled into the bathroom where she tackled into Abigail. "Watch where you're going, Evans."

_Okay—think, how to keep her in her for a while. What would she stick around for? _Lily's thoughts raced her face contorting itself as she did.

"What's wrong with your face? You look constipated, Evans. Do I need to leave the bathroom so you can release yourself of some pressure?" Abigail's laugh cackled in the echoing room.

"Oh you're absolutely vulgar. What's wrong with you?"

"Obviously not something as bad as what's wrong with you."

"Have you always been such a bitch, Abby? Honestly—didn't you ever once in your life feel like being nice?" snapped Lily, harsher than she had meant to make it.

"Yes. That was before and it never got me anywhere good. It left me weak and alone like you."

"Oh what a great improvement you've made. You know, with your never ending amount of invisible friends. It must be very fulfilling jumping from guy to guy every night. Who wouldn't want to live like that?"

"Shut it, or you'll regret pushing me too far, Lily."

"I didn't know this was _your _bathroom. I can do whatever I want," Lily snipped. "Just because you can whore up the entire place, doesn't mean you own it too."

"Oh and what the hell is that supposed to mean? What am I whoring up?" She took a step closer to Lily, sizing her up, leaving Lily to see for the first time just how intimidating Abigail really was. She stood her ground, however, hoping she didn't show any sign of backing off on her expression.

Lily did not say anything, however. She stayed put, silent, only infuriating Abigail even more every second that remained soundless. Lily's enemy let out an aggravated grunt, turning on her heel roughly to stare at herself in the mirror. "I—am—not—a—whore," she barked, glaring at herself in her own reflection. "Is that all you've been doing since I got here, Lily?" She turned to face the red head again. Her face was contorted in anger as she heaved in deep breaths. Lily's eyes darted to Abigail's fists which had turned a strikingly vivid shade of white as she clenched them.

"Is what all I've been doing?" asked Lily, her confident voice feeling timid.

"Judging me—you've known me all but a couple of weeks and you've already got me figured out, huh? I've come to Hogwarts to whore it up, that's all. You have _no_ idea who I am, Lily." Lily felt her back hit the wall and realized she had been backing up from Abigail's intense stare. Her voice was colder as she continued, "I'm embarrassed for you. You disgust me. You may think I'm a whore but at least I have enough nerve to tell James that I liked him. Unlike you who get goo-goo eyed every time you're in a room with him and can't even admit it. You're pathetic. You're not really hating me right now—you're hating yourself, and I know it."

"How d-do you figure…?" Lily stumbled for her words, sinking to the floor of the bathroom, pulling her knees to her chest to hug them.

"Because like I said—I was just like you. Can you honestly not recognize me, Lily?" This question completely threw off Lily, and it was evident on her face that it did too. She stared hard and close at Abigail trying as hard as she possibly felt she could to see how she could resemble anyone she had ever known. To Lily's knowledge she didn't.

Roughly and without any warning, Abigail grabbed the collar of Lily's ordinary t-shirt, and yanked her up from her spot on the floor. She dragged her a short length's way to the mirror where she forcefully stopped in front of the sink once again. "Did you know I went to school at Hogwarts before?" asked Abigail, in a threatening tone that demanded an immediate response.

"I heard something like that."

"Do you know _why_ I stopped attending Hogwarts?"

"Not exactly…no…why?" Lily willed herself to ask, deciding any response was better than no response at that point.

"My fifth year, my mum was killed by a group of Death Eaters. My dad got sick of me during the summer—said I had developed an attitude problem…and shipped me away to all sorts of different young wizardry institutes for misbehaving children. Do you remember me now?"

"Oh she'll never remember, you're such a twit." Abigail's voice filled Lily's ears, although it was not Abigail who was speaking to her. Lily watched in pure and utter amazement as Abigail's reflection spoke to her as if she was another Abigail herself—another extension of her being.

"How the bloody hell are you doing that?" shrieked Lily jumping backwards swiftly, banging her head against the wall by accident.

"I'm not doing anything," the real Abigail spoke with an air of irritation. "This is a form of punishment, believe it or not."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, watching the reflection sneering and making faces at the people on the other side of the mirror.

"The only way they would let me take a leave of absence at that awful place is this way. They said I needed to be stuck with someone who had an attitude problem as bad as mine. So ironically, they stuck me with myself. Funny, huh?"

"I happen to consider yourself very lucky to be privileged enough to have me around you all the time," the reflection joked.

"I don't get how that reflection thing is supposed to help me remember who you are, Abigail."

"Ooooh so she wants to see the real you, is that it?" the reflection's laugh was much colder, Lily thought, than she had ever seen Abigail's become and she couldn't help but feel an immense amount of sympathy for the real Abigail for being stuck with something like that.

"That's _not_ the real me," Abigail glared at her own image angrily.

"Did she tell you, she used to be a porker?" the reflection asked Lily, who was still crouched on the floor staring in amazement.

"A…porker?"

"Yeah—nasty looking little thing," another laugh, "and just covered with zits. And this weird tangled mess of greasy dark hair."

Abigail, whose knuckles were still ghostly white in her tight fist, swung her arm as hard as she possibly could at the glass, shattering it instantly. Bloody pieces of glass flew onto the floor and surround Lily. Abigail examined her first with mild interest, the same look of anger and hatred plastered on her face.

Lily sputtered in horror and fear. "A-a-are y-y-you okay, Abby?" Lily asked cautiously approaching her.

"I'm fine," said Abigail, disdain drenched in her words.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Of course it hurts…but it shut her up for a second, didn't it?" There was a hint of hope and desperation.

Then they heard it. There was a loud, eerily familiar cackle filling the room, slowly getting louder and louder. On the larger pieces of glass was Abigail's image holding her stomach, hunched over, laughing at them.

"Are you that pathetic? Did you think that would honestly work?" the reflection mocked her and Abigail leaned against the wall, clutching her bloody hand tenderly. Lily pulled out her wand, repaired the mirror, and walked closer to Abigail to fix her bloody hand.

"It's okay," Abigail said before she reached her, "I can get it…thanks though."

"Awe, how touching. She's being nice. How disgusting. Hey Abigail!" the mirror called for her attention repeatedly before Abigail decided to finally give it to her, feeling defeated. "Remind you of anything?" she asked, and then Lily saw it. The mirror's reflection had transformed itself to a very familiar shape—a squat girl, with an evil grin was in the mirror now, covered in red pimples and dressed in old hand me down clothing. The Abigail now couldn't possibly have been more different than this Abigail she was staring at. Lily recognized her instantly as a girl, one year above her's when she attended Hogwarts. This girl was always very nice, but was teased continously.

"Abby! What happened to you? You—you're barely recognizable."

"Good—that's the whole point. Who liked the old Abby, anyway?" responded Abigail checking her cuts in her fist were glass-free before tapping them gently with her wand to heal them over.

"I liked the old Abby just fine…" admitted Lily.

"Yeah—sure you did. You would've let me in your little click of pretty girls though, huh? We would've done our nails and hair and went shopping in the village…slumber parties in the summer. As if, Lily. I didn't have one bloody friend when I was at Hogwarts, and now I'm stuck in this awful place again—stuck with all the old awful memories. But look at me now! I could have my pick of the Marauders if I really wanted."

"How shallow do you really think they are?" asked Lily appalled.

"Oh don't even act like that, Miss Goody. Isn't this the same girl who said she'd rather date the giant squid in the lake than James Potter? It looks like you did some changing yourself. You're such a hypocrite."

"I am not!" shouted Lily in protest.

"So are. Look at you. You just reek of hypocrite. Judgmental hypocrite to boot."

Lily lost it. There was a huge scream of rage and then Lily launched herself at Abigail—all pity left behind as she started to punch and kick. Abigail rose to the occasion, putting up just as big a fight pulling hair and kicking wherever she could reach. Neither girl noticed when the door opened.

"Lily I said distract her for a minu—Bloody hell what are you two doing? Get off each other!" Cat pushed her way into between them trying to keep them apart. "Someone out there help me!" shouted Cat, drawing attention to herself, receiving a few bruises as both the girls tried attacking each other around her.

James' date came rushing in along with the waitress from before and a couple of other girls. They managed to drag both girls out of the bathroom kicking and screaming. "Let me at her! I won't let her get away with hitting me twice!" shouted Abigail, directing her hits to Michelle instead now.

"Whoa, whoa! What's going on here?" James and Sirius rushed over to relieve Michele and Cat of the struggling ladies.

"The little freak hit me! Again!" Abigail informed the boys pushing hard against Sirius' grip trying to tug at another lock of Lily's red hair.

"I wouldn't have done it if she hadn't deserved it!"

"Damn, Lils. I told you to distract her for a minute. I was only gonna pull a prank on her. I didn't mean for you to start brawling with her again," scorned Cat, disappointment etched on her face.

Now Lily fought her way to get to Cat. "This is all your fault!! I didn't want to do this anyway! You made me come with you because you're so pissed off that Sirius might've been over you! I didn't want to see James with his date and it's been tearing me apart to even be here!"

Lily stopped fighting abruptly, and James loosened his grasp around her waist. Her eyes filled with tears, turning slowly to look at James and then his date.

"I…I…Lily—"James began stumbling for words but found nothing he could say. No one knew what to say—all except for Abigail.

"Well at least you've got the guts to admit it finally," snarled Abigail, pushing Sirius off of her roughly. "I'm so tired of this."

"I'm sorry, Abby, you were right about me. I shouldn't have hit you, and I'll leave you alone from now on," Lily said, taking a deep breath, and without another glance walked out of the Three Broomsticks without another word to anyone.

* * *

The door swung open to the Common Room about two hours after the incident in the Three Broomsticks. When James arrived back into the Heads' Common room, Lily was in the shower. She had been in there since the time she had gotten back to the room. Looking at her palms and fingers, the water pouring down upon her head, she silently decided that her hands could not have possibly been more pruned if she had tried. 

James entered his own room, throwing off his jacket and unbuttoning the top couple of buttons on his collared shirt. All he kept thinking about was hard how it would be to see Lily once she gets out of the shower. He couldn't avoid her forever. They lived together.

_Although, I can avoid her for as long as I can_, thought James as he lifted himself up from the bed and pushed opened his bedroom door, heading towards the exit. In his rush, however, he overlooked the rug's edge scrunched up and tripped violently onto the floor. The precise moment he had fallen, he noticed something was different. The shower had stopped running. Lily opened the door to the bathroom curiously, tugging the towel wrapped around her body tighter so she wouldn't lose it. "James?" she called out to the seemingly empty room, looking around.

"Yeah?" moaned James from the floor, dusting himself off as he stood up again.

"Oh…sorry, I was just seeing if you were in here…" Lily said in a soft voice, her cheeks turning more crimson, but never losing eye contact with James the whole time.

"Well—I am…but not for long."

"Oh…look, I just wanted to apologize for ruining your date with…umm…"

"Michelle…my date with Michelle."

"Yeah…your date with Michelle. It was silly of me and Cat to go there and I never meant to ruin your date. Honestly, it was the last place I wanted to be," she admitted stepping away from the bathroom and towards James.

He felt his heart racing as she approached him, his palms growing sweaty again. "Don't worry about it," he told her, "Stuff happens. All is forgiven."

"Look, James…Before I lose the courage…I have to tell you something." Lily's grip on her towel was so tight that her hands had begun to grow alarmingly white. She was very close to him now. Any closer and she would have been touching him. She found this fortunate, however, because she felt as though if she was going to collapse, he could at least be there to catch her.

He swallowed hard, finding it hard to even breathe now. "What is it?"

"I've…I've grown really fond of you, James…since the beginning of the year. It hasn't been long, but…I've…grown to really like you…a lot. If you don't feel the same, I understand…because I've been absolutely rotten to you since day one, and today didn't really help either," whispered Lily because she felt like she was losing her voice with every word she spoke.

"What do you mean…fond of me?" James asked a little shaky in his voice. He felt his heart in his throat. He could hardly believe what he was hearing from her.

"I mean…" she paused as her heart battled with her head for her next sentence, "I mean…James, I…I think I might be falling for you."

He stumbled back onto the wall hard, banging his head a little as he did so. Lily came crashing on him in surprise, leaning on him as he leaned up against the wall. "You what?" his voice squeaked.

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears, and as they began to fall she made no move to wipe them away or to get off James, either. "I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear," she whispered, staring at him more deeply in the eyes than she ever had before.

James brushed away a tear without thinking, his hand suddenly very warm against her soft cheek. He could not find the strength in him to look away from her gaze. He felt as though he could have stayed like that forever, her eyes putting him in a trance. Just as this feeling had engulfed James though, Lily had broken the connection, but not to move away. She leaned on him even more, and ran a hand through his hair. She took a deep shaky breath, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips against his, kissing him as passionately as she felt for him. The kiss was slow and soft, her body growing slowly weaker. James wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in tighter, feeling his heart explode and falling into the kiss he never could have dreamed of feeling like this. In this moment nothing could have hurt either of them.

To both, the kiss could have lasted a lifetime, even if it was just for a few moments. As their lips parted her knees gave in slightly so that he had to hold her up to keep her from falling. He was out of breath, blown away by what had just happened. He stared at her, still wrapped tightly in her towel, her hair almost as messy as his, and whispered so quietly she had to ask again what he had said.

"I…I have to go," croaked James the words physically hurting him to say.

"You—you what?" Lily stepped away from him. "No, James…please…please don't go."

"I…I have to go meet Michelle…I told her…I told her I'd go meet her," James looked down almost ashamed of himself for saying what he was saying.

She backed away even further, tears falling so fast down her cheeks that she lost vision. If she could have seen though, she would have seen the most defeated guy there ever was right in front of her. "Fine…g-g-go then…"

"Lily…Lily…I…you don't understand…" James attempted to say but knew nothing would fix how she was feeling right now. He turned towards the door, that only a few minutes ago he was trying to escape to so desperately, but now he felt only held his doom. Half way through the door he looked back at Lily, her face in her hands, crying, and felt his own eyes well up with tears too as he closed the door behind him.

She looked up at the snap of the door and let out her loudest cry, dropping to her knees, giving in to the weakness that developed in her body.

"Poor, girl…" said the large portrait of the heavy set woman to the portrait of the man in velvet robes beside her.

"Oh definitely would never had predicted that outcome," agreed the man.

"Oh shut it, both of you!" Lily screamed, tears still streaming down her face.

"How rude!" shrieked the woman defensively before a very antique vase began to fly her way. She dodged it just in time, running into the man's portrait as it hit her own. The pieces of the vase lay scattered across the floor; her pride feeling like it had done the same. Lily finally lifted herself off the floor and entered her bedroom, closing the door behind her softly with a click, locking the door behind her.

**A/N: If any of you would like to be e-mailed when my next chapter gets out, let me know.**


	44. Mystery Attack

_**A Change of Heart**_

_Chapter 44: _Mystery Attack

* * *

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute, wait a minute!" shouted Sirius from across the corridor as James raced past him without a glance. He continued down his stormy path, blocking out everything around him. Eventually though, he could not avoid an eager Sirius, who soon caught up with him, tugging at his arm to finally stop him in his tracks.

"Oh—It's you, hi Padfoot," James said, his eyes slightly glazed over. He barely knew where he was.

"It's just me? I had to chase you down here after yellin' at you just to get you to stop for me. Are you all right, mate?" Sirius asked with a more serious tone than most were used to from Sirius Black.

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm going out of my mind." He felt like he had gone through hell and back, and it looked like it too with the way Sirius was eyeing him up and down.

"Have you been crying?" Sirius asked his voice dropping an octave after observing the redness of his eyes.

"Yes," was James' only response.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, dragging him into the first empty classroom he could find.

"Lily is what happened."

"Prongs, that doesn't give me much," admitted Sirius, sitting across from James. Both boys sat on top of two of the aged desks near the front of the classroom.

"She kissed me…"

"What?" He cocked a disbelieving eyebrow. "You mean in your imagination, right?"

"No...I don't. We were up against the wall…she just got out of the shower," his speech was slow. Sirius exerted all his patience in order to not shake it out of him. "She…she said she was falling for me, and then she kissed me. It was amazing…I've never felt anything like that in my life." James gazed at the corner of the classroom where several abandoned books were stacked, his thoughts trailing back to Lily. He felt a pang in his chest.

"She…really kissed you? So what are you doing here?" Sirius asked astonished, leaping from his desk, and grabbing hold of James' shoulders, losing all sight of patience, shaking him aggressively to wake him back into reality.

His attention perked back to Sirius' face, his eyes bulging, feeling slightly dizzy. "I have to go meet Michelle…"

"Michelle? What for?"

"I promised her."

"Are you crazy? You've been in love with this girl since the moment you laid eyes on her. She just kissed you and admitted she's falling for you too and you have to go meet up with someone you've known for a day? Prongs! Did that kiss drive you mad?"

"No." His voice was calm and steady, but his insides were telling him if his heart were to fall any further into his stomach, it'd disintegrate for good.

Sirius took a step back from James, examining his facial expressions very carefully. James' face was almost expressionless. His lips were in a tight line, the color was drained of his face, and his eyes stared steadily at Sirius. His eyes were what gave him away. They held that terrible sadness Sirius feared seeing constantly. "Are you all right…?"

"No…" James answered honestly. "I can still smell her hair, it was wet…and taste her breath…it was minty…and my fingers…they still tingle from running them through her hair and holding her against me so tight…and she just fit perfectly…better than I dreamed," James trailed off looking down at himself and his clothes, he laughed but it was an empty and humorless laugh. "I'm still wet from holding her."

"Wet? Why would you be wet?"

"She was in a towel…she just got out of the shower," James answered simply, staring off into the corner again.

"Wa-wa-wait! She was in her towel?" shouted Sirius half-enraged.

"Yes." James scooted slightly away from Sirius' intense stare.

"Okay, okay, let me get this clear," Sirius paused and took a deep breath pressing his thumbs to his temples, "The woman of your dreams who you've loved forever was naked—except for a towel—confessing her deep desire to be with you, kissing you, and pressing her wet _almost naked _body against yours?"

"Well when you say it like that it makes her sound easy!" James shouted kicking the desk from beneath him and leaping off, suddenly ready to attack.

"I'm not calling her easy, mate, calm down. I'm trying to measure out just how stupid you are."

His face scrunched, his eyebrows stitching together from his glare. "What's that supposed to mean?" James huffed, his fist clenching itself into a ball.

Sirius noted his action and took a step back as a precaution but continued, "Look—just tell me why exactly you left."

"I don't know. I'm really messed up, Padfoot," James' voice sounded defeated as he continued, his fist loosening. "Michelle's a sweet girl. She doesn't deserve to be hurt by all this. She's never played games with my head like Lily. She's been straight forward with me the whole time and told me how she felt about me right away. You've said it yourself…me obsessing over Lily is bad for my health. I can't keep doing this. It's making me sick."

Sirius' eyes studied James' face. "But still…Lily was in a _towel_? You can't even dream up a better situation than that one."

James scowled. "Padfoot…what if I give in, and just collapse to whatever she wants and then she decides she doesn't want me anymore because she'll have finally won? Do you know how that'll break me? I doubt I could take that. Knowing that I was so close to having her…" his sentence trailed off. He looked helpless again, and his best friend's face mirrored the same feeling.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks a pattern formed between the group of friends. Lily skipped lunches every day, staying locked in her room and coming out only for dinner, Head Girl duties, and classes. It took four days for Remus, Maria, and Cat to get her to realize she was not eating anymore, and another two days after that to get her to force down something at all. All three of them gave up trying to make conversation by the ninth day, getting nothing more than one or two words out of her.

James was no better. Unlike Lily, however, he would not shut up. He'd answer questions he thought people were asking him, most of the time just shouting random words he thought sounded appropriate. When he was with Michelle, he did his best to keep a smile on his face. The smile always looked painful to hold and resembled someone after receiving a month's worth of botox. He never fooled Michelle and the only successful thing he accomplished was made her feel guilty.

"Sirius…I don't know what to do. He's going insane. Whenever he's with me he starts muttering about Lily. When I ask him what he said he just looks at me confused like he has no idea what I'm talking about!" Michelle whispered frantically one afternoon during lunch. She crept over from her own table to speak to Sirius. James was none the wiser she was even there.

"I don't even know what to do. I've done _everything_. Nothing gets through to him. I spend every dinner with him, trying to rationalize with him that Lily doesn't hate him and that this is all going to blow over. He's gone crazy." Sirius sighed deeply. He looked across the table where James was, for once, silent, staring at the doors to the Great Hall.

"He looks pathetic, doesn't he?" Sirius added after a moment.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. I can't bear to leave him, Sirius. He thinks he's convincing everyone so easily…but he's not. If he thinks he's not convincing _anyone_…well, I don't want to know how miserable he'll look if I left too."

"Don't worry…No one does work like Lily Evans apparently." Sirius sighed. He tasted the bitterness in his mouth. He finally tore his eyes away from the back of James' head and looked back over to Michelle.

At the sound of Lily's name there was an obvious tension that ran through James' body. He stood as still as humanly possible as he spoke to Sirius, his voice sounding hoarse, "Don't blame Li—her for anything, Padfoot." He looked at his untouched food before standing up and departing with the announcement of "I'm going for a walk."

"I don't know how he can still defend her," Sirius said after his friend was out of the Hall completely.

Cat came up behind him, sitting on his right side, giving Michelle the cue to leave his left. "Lily's been the exact same way," she said after a moment, startling Sirius.

Sirius turned around quickly toward the sound of her voice, hurting his neck in the process. Cat had been avoiding Sirius almost as diligently as James and Lily had been avoiding one another. He rubbed his neck tenderly. "Been what way?"

"Whenever you mention James' name to her, she doesn't say much. She just tells us that no one should be mad at James."

"Be mad at James? The nerve of her, I swear! What the hell does she think James has done?!" Sirius shouted while spit flew in all directions as he did.

"She doesn't mean anything by it, Sirius," Cat whispered venomously.

"The hell she does!"

"And what exactly do you think _she_ has done?" Cat countered.

"Where should I start? This year then? Or should I begin at our first meeting in our first year?" Sirius spat back.

"You're being ridiculous. Not even Lily and James are mad with each other."

"Not that Lily has a reason to be mad at James," Sirius slipped in.

She ignored the comment and pressed for a new topic. "I wonder where he goes all the time now," Cat said staring at the entrance to the Great Hall like Sirius had been before.

"Oh I know exactly where he goes." His eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"You do?"

"Yes. He knows very well he shouldn't be going there either. It doesn't matter. It's his life—if he wants to be miserable then obviously I can't stop him," Sirius said more to his plate, which he glared at, than to Cat who had asked the question.

* * *

Lily drew circles with her wand in the dirt, sparks flying from its tip every so often. She sat on the floor of the Forbidden Forest, as had been her tradition the past few weeks, staring blankly and trying her best not to think of James for as long as she could manage.

Her first week here she had done nothing but cry about how foolish she had been for falling for James Potter and how she deserved what was coming to her.

"I don't even deserve his friendship," she continued to repeat to herself that week.

On the fifth day after a particularly bad crying spell she was approached by a stag in the forest. She was startled by his appearance and his intense stare, since many of the animals had steered clear of her depressing state. She tried to shoo away the stag the first couple of days but gave up after he continued reappearing each time she entered the Forbidden Forest. She began talking to the stag and grew to appreciate his company. She told him about James and the mess she had made.

She had not said much to Cat or Maria about James, feeling it very hard to talk about him to anyone else. Somehow it felt that the stag was listening or understood what she meant, because occasionally he would nod his elegant head at her.

When the stag lay down beside her she'd lean on his side to stay warm. She told him about her life at home and how long she had felt the way she felt about James. Most of her talks had been about James.

"Hey stag," she greeted as she saw him approaching her yet again. "You're late, you know?"

The stag gave a loud huff in response. He laid down in his usual manner where Lily joined him.

She shook her head at him and sighed. "You're a very silly animal," she commented, pocketing her wand.

The stag lifted his head to look at her, he cocked his head to the side, similar to how a dog would if given a command it did not know.

"Well, you are. Not many animals go looking for someone so persistently unless they wanted to eat them." She sighed deeply. "I guess I can't really complain, can I? You're the only one I look forward to seeing anymore. It's not that I don't think about him when I'm with you…it just hurts less."

The stag kept his eyes on hers and she felt a little dazed by it. "I miss him, you know?" she said after silence had become too much for her. "Not that I wouldn't miss you too. Oh, don't look at me like that…you know I would."

The stag laid his head down, a sign to Lily that he was satisfied with an answer, and let out another loud puff of air, she stroked his head and neck gently with her fingers letting silence engulf them for a few moments again. The stag closed his eyes and his muscles relaxed at her touch.

"He seems happy though, doesn't he?"

The stag's body went tense again.

"Well he does…he's with her all the time…When I pass them in the corridors I try not to notice. Yesterday I was close enough to touch him. He smelled a little like cinnamon and butterbeer." Her face suddenly flushed red. "Not that I was trying to _smell_ him. I couldn't help it."

Her voice cracked. "I'd give anything just to be able to talk to him again. It's ridiculous. I should have known he didn't feel the same way about me. He's James bloody Potter."

_Crack._ Her head snapped to the noise to her left. "Is someone there?" she shouted gripping her wand. The same noise appeared around her right now. She squinted trying to make out any shapes beyond the trees. "Ow!" a voice squeaked from her left again as a spark of blue light flashed across the trees.

"You idiot!" said a voice coming from the right as loudly as a whisper could go.

Panic rose in her chest and she tightened her grip on her wand. Her breath quickened and she stood as fast as her legs allowed, the stag following her lead. She nudged the stag to leave and whispered, "Hurry, get away! Please!"

He stood his ground digging his hooves into the wet ground, huffing warm air loudly again. He tried, and failed, to get her to leave too. Lily watched as the two bodiless voices came out from the trees toward her. Both wore dark cloaks bundled close, wands at the ready. "What do you want?" Lily said, attempting to sound threatening.

They both ignored her. "Oh look, how cute. The dumb animal is trying to protect her," the one on the right said to the other. He was taller and more superior looking than his companion. His greasy hair was slicked back, making his face look older.

The other cloaked man cackled appreciatively. This man was no taller than Lily was. His hair was tangled and knotted, a strange contradiction to the man by his side.

"Please move," she whispered again to the stag.

"Oh look—and now she's trying to protect him. That's so quaint, isn't it, Molvine?" the taller man said to his companion again.

"Yeah, yeah," snorted Molvine, "what a waste, huh Gaston? Want me to get rid of him? I can do it! I can do it! I've been practicing on rats."

"No, I'll do it," Gaston barked and elbowed past him.

Lily pushed the stag with all her might, begging him to move. Gaston smirked at her attempts and raised his wand. "Pity, you are a magnificent looking stag, aren't you?" he mused. "Ah…but your stupidity should be punished. Arva—"

In the matter of a moment, the stag, who Lily was applying all her weight onto trying to move, had left her, and in his place was James, wand at the ready. "Expelliaramus!" James shouted blasting Gaston back before his spell completely left his mouth. He leapt to catch the wand that flew through the air. Lily stumbled back in shock, stuttering out "P-p-petrificus T-totalus!" binding Molvine who had charged toward James screaming. Molvine collapsed to the floor, rigid.

"Locomotor Mortis," James said, directing his spell towards Gaston again. He kept his wand pointing threateningly at him, speaking to him again. "What are you doing here?" he said venomously.

Gaston spat at his feet, sneering. "Little Jamesie Potter, is it? Well, well…do you know what kind of trouble you'd be in if I reported you to the Ministry of Magic? Think of what your mother and father would say about your developed _talent_. They would be so disappointed in you, wouldn't they?"

James' face contorted into a glare, he cast another spell on Gaston raising him in the air by his ankles. "You know nothing, Gaston."

Gaston's eyes widened in horror as he was lifted six feet in the air by his ankles. "Put me down, Potter! Have some respect for your elders! Don't make this harder than it has to be—especially on your father! Potter!"

James rolled his eyes, "If you say so, Gaston." He lifted the spell, dropping Gaston on his head, a loud crack whipping through the air as he made contact with the ground again. He pointed his wand close to Gaston's face again and muttered, "Obliviate!"

Gaston mumbled "Huh?" before James knocked him unconscious. Lily followed suit, whispering "Stupefy," as Molvine struggled against the curse she had cast previously.

James kept his back towards Lily, breathing slowly trying to decide what best to do with the situation presented to him.

"Well you can't ignore me if that's what you're thinking. Not after…well, not after _that_," Lily said, although she kept her distance.

He said nothing for a moment, wringing his wand with his hands nervously. He took a deep breath and slowly turned to face her, as James, for the first time in weeks. "Lily…I…" but stopped, taken aback by what he found.

"Get off of me!" Lily's voice echoed through the forest as she struggled to break free from another unwanted visitor's grasp. She kicked and screamed unable to grab her wand.

James raised his own, ready to strike again but the intruder silenced him again. "Potter's boy, is that what I hear? You better drop your wand," the stranger said, raising his own wand slightly to show it was pointed directly at Lily.

"James…" Lily said breathless, her eyes bearing into his.

James' eyes shifted from the face of the elderly stranger to Lily's face. He held his breath, and slowly lowered his wand to the ground. "There's a good boy, Potter." James glared.

"Now, if you don't mind. I'm just going to take your pretty little friend to someone who has just been dying to see her," the stranger began tugging Lily's kicking body.

"Incarcerous!" The stranger dropped Lily, his arms gluing to his sides as ropes quickly wrapped around his body. He tripped as the rope tightened around his ankles.

Lily ran a few paces back from the struggling stranger, shocked as he fought against his bindings. "Expelliaramus," she muttered, receiving his wand from him. "Stupefy," she finalized. She looked around searching through the trees for yet again, another mystery attacker.

James rushed past her to the figure stepping out from behind a tree. "Padfoot? Padfoot! What are you doing out here?" he shouted, rushing up to his friend and embracing him in a hug.

"Well, you know, I figured you might need me to save your arse, like always," Sirius barked out a laugh, realizing James had not acted so normal in weeks.

Lily sat down, pulling her legs to her chest and hugging them as she watched them interact.

"You've definitely done something to really upset somebody, haven't you?" Sirius said to Lily finally.

"Yeah…" she said, staring at the three bodies around her.

She looked up at James and whispered, "How could you do that to me, James? How could you have tricked me like that?"

"So I guess she found out, did she Prongs?" Sirius said, almost sarcastically.

"Prongs! How could I have been so stupid?" She stood up, tears welling up in her eyes. "I trusted you, and you did something like _this_ to me?"

"Lily…you—you don't understand."

"Were you getting some kind of sick laugh? Or does your ego like hearing about how bad you got Lily Evans to fall? I can't believe you would do something like this to me," her voice cracked again as she spoke, her heart beating loudly in her throat. "Please, James…just leave me alone. I'm not any less thankful for you saving me today, but if you've been listening to anything I was telling _Prongs_ then you would understand how horrible of a thing this was to do to me."

"Lily please…you have to listen to me," James begged.

"We better take these bodies back to school and talk to Dumbledore," she said instead, pointing her wand to Molvine again. "C'mon guys."

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I'm very sick guys and so this is how this chapter came to be today. It's not much but it is going somewhere now I think. Lots of reviews please? Honestly, it's such a big motivator!!! So if you want another chapter…you want to review!!**


	45. Pathetic

**A Change of Heart**

Chapter 45: Pathetic

* * *

"At least let me explain," James pleaded, knocking on Lily's door again. His knuckles were red and slightly sore from tapping on her door for so long. He sat on the floor, just outside of her room. He glanced at the clock on the wall, checking the time—again. _One hour, 23 minutes, 43 seconds…and nothing_, he thought feeling defeated.

"Please, Lily. Shouldn't I at least get a few words?" He sighed deeply. James pressed his ear to the door, listening for any sign of movement, which would translate to him as Lily finally giving up, offering some hope to James. His heart tugged painfully as it jumped to his throat when he heard rustling.

"I just want to talk," he urged, willing her to move to the door.

**Thud—**he retreated quickly from the door, rubbing his ear tenderly.

She smiled, despite the situation, at James' almost silent "Ow." Her heaviest book lay upside down on the floor after its successful landing on the door with a loud thump. "Go away, _Prongs!_" she yelled, emphasizing her last word to make her point.

"Come on! You can't just _not_ let me explain what happened, and you can't stay in there forever!" His brow stitched together in a glare, examining the oak of her door with forced patience.

She leaped from her bed and stormed to the door, swinging it inward violently. His glare instantly softened to nothing, staring at her face. She looked madder than he had ever seen her. Her face was red and her hair was a mess. Her breathing came out in loud slow huffs and her fists were clenched tightly, one around the book that had previously been thrown, and the other on the door it had been thrown at. Still, looking like a mess and an angry bear who had just been woken up from hibernation all at once, he wanted nothing more than Lily Evans.

"_Don't_ tell me what I can't do," she spat venomously. Her knuckles burned white as her grip around the door's edge tightened.

"You have no idea how much this is tearing me apart. Talk to me, that's all I want. Hell, yell at me if you like that idea better," he begged, braving a step closer to her.

"No," her voice cracked, but her glare never faltered.

"No? Why not?"

"You don't deserve it. You've been listening to me talk for days. You heard every single one of my insecure and vulnerable thoughts. Had I known that the stupid animal was _you_ I would have kept my mouth shut and stayed as far away from you as possible. You tricked me, and all for your own sick pleasure. How hard did you have to fall off your bloody broom to not understand that I want nothing to do with you?"

"You don't mean that. Not if what you've been telling me was the truth," he swallowed hard, trying to find his words. Now that she was actually in front of him, he lost everything he had meant to say to her.

"Forget everything I told you, James, because it wasn't _you_ I was saying any of it to. That's when I thought you were different. Now I realize that I've been right about you since day one. You're nothing but a lying git. You lie to get what you want for everything—especially when it comes to women. How could I have been so stupid to think for even a second you were different? That I was different than every other one of those girls? That you really did care about me…and that _I_ was the one who should be feeling bad," her hand shook slightly, and her grip on the book broke. The book lay clumsily at their feet, pages bending and its binding slowly twisting awkwardly. She looked down at her book, but James' eyes never left Lily's face.

"I do care about you, Lils, more than I've ever cared about anybody or anything," he said quietly, but she wasn't listening. There had been a knock at the door. She lifted her gaze away from the book to the door. "Oh, he's early."

"Who's early? Are you expecting someone?" James asked instantly, feeling defensive.

"Yes. Is that a problem? I live here too so I assumed I was allowed to let people come over."

The visitor knocked again.

Lily left the doorway to her room finally and opened the door for her guest. She cracked the door just wide enough for her body to squeeze through, blocking James' view of who was on the other side.

"Oh, great, I'm glad you found the place all right! I'm sorry though, it'll be a minute or two. I didn't expect you to be here already," Lily said, a false warmness developing in her voice.

"Oh, not a problem! You want me to wait out here for you?" her guest said, trying to peer inside the room over her shoulder.

"Yes!" she answered, a little too quickly, she noticed, judging by the look on his face. "I promise I won't be long. I just have to get my books ready and I'll be right out," she added, hoping to fix the awkwardness between them.

"But don't be ridiculous, Lily! I'll keep your friend entertained for you while you get ready! We've got plenty of couch space in here for him," James said with a false but believable enthusiasm. He appeared by Lily at the door, tugging it open to reveal who her guest was.

"Oh, it's you, Michael," James exclaimed, nudging Lily aside gently and reaching through the doorway to clasp a hand around his shoulder, pulling him into the room. Lily looked mortified. "James! What are you doing?"

"Just helping out, of course. Come, come, Mikey, lets sit. Go on, Lily, you go ahead and get ready."

Her face went red again, her fists tightened into balls, and her face clearly read: _You're going to regret this, James Potter._

She stormed into her room, gathering random books and throwing them hastily into her book-bag, thinking up the cruelest curses she could to throw at James once she got back.

"So you live here with Lily, huh?" Michael asked, plopping across from James on the love seat while James sat on the larger couch.

"Yes, you caught onto that quickly, didn't you?" James said, sizing him up, while puffing out his own chest and straightening up, doing his best to look any bigger than he really was.

"That's wicked, mate. Do you totally get to see her walking around naked all the time?" He looked around the room, before averting his attention to James, a grin widening on his pimpling face.

"What? You have got to be joking around, right?"

"No! Come on tell me the truth, guy to guy, is she really as sexy as I hope she is under that uniform?" He winked playfully, his smile growing at an alarming rate.

"Can you really be this dense?!" James' eyebrows stitched together again, rage rising in his chest. He shot from his seat, knocking into the coffee table between them clumsily, pain rushing through his shins. He did everything possible, however, not to show any sign of pain.

"Calm down, Potter, it was only a question, honestly. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to. Hopefully I'll find out for myself soon or later."

"What's going on out here?" Lily entered the room, all thoughts of hexing James to oblivion vanishing when she saw their facial expressions. She searched both of their faces, anticipating an answer. "James?" She turned to face him.

His expression is what confused her most. He was mad, that was obvious to her, but he looked like he was troubled, or torn between something. _Not that I should care in the least,_ she thought, _Although I can't really help that I want to care so badly._

"Are you two okay?" she asked, realizing her previous question was going to remain unanswered.

"Of course, sweetheart," Michael said cheerfully, smiling at her. "You look amazing; did you do something different to your hair?"

"Um, not really, no," she managed to respond. "Thank you though." She smiled politely at him and then refocused back to James. Her stomach pulled strangely as their eyes met. His face softened like before, but that same troubled-look could not be wiped off. She hated what his stares did to her, despite how physically sick she was with anger toward him for the incident in the Forbidden Forest. "And are you okay?"

He responded with, "You two have a good time," and tore his eyes away from hers, heading toward his room.

"Wait!" she said, rushing to catch up with him. "What's with you all of a sudden? You're having mood swings like a crazy person." She met up with him just as he was about to enter his room. She touched his arm lightly, turning him to face her again.

He obliged, locking eyes with her again, giving her the same tugging sensation in her stomach. He glanced over to Michael for a moment before staring at Lily once more. "I just…don't think he's a great guy, especially not for you."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Lily snapped. "Especially for someone like me?"

"You just deserve so much better than him."

"Well obviously I can't find someone very well suited for me, so I guess I'll try out Michael for a change." She huffed loudly turning on her heel sharply. In her attempt to make a dramatic exit, her ankle gave way, popping loudly as she collapsed onto the ground, her books flying.

James rushed to the floor beside her, grabbing her books and speaking faster than Lily had ever heard him do before, "Are-you-okay?-Well-of-course-you're-not-okay-what-a-stupid-question-can-you-stand-up-on-your-own?-I-can-help-you-up-Maybe-you-should-lie-down." He knew he was over reacting, but he could not suppress the overwhelming desire to help her.

Lily's mouth hung open as she stared at James rushing around gathering up her things. She opened her mouth, and then closed it, opening it again, trying to think of what to say.

"Here, let me help you," James said not as quickly this time.

"Uh, um…well, no-no…that's okay—" Lily began to say, but her voice came out so faint James did not manage to hear her. He scooped Lily off the ground, one arm hooked under her knees, the other supporting her back. Their eyes locked again. Lily's face burned red again, her heart thumping loud enough she worried James could hear it.

Michael cleared his throat loudly, bringing both James and Lily back to reality. Lily stared from James to Michael in a trance-like state. She shook her head lightly before realizing the situation. "L-let go of me! What do you think you're doing?"

He set her down gently, his cheeks going pink. "Sorry, I was only trying to help."

"I don't need your help, just…just leave me alone," Lily said, sighing deeply. She grabbed her book-bag from the floor with her books neatly tucked away.

"Uh…that only applies to James, right? Because we have a study date still," Michael said from the corner of the room by the door.

"Yes. Just James." She looked up again where James had been before to see that he had already left. Her eyes traced the room until it landed on his bedroom door, finally closing with a ghostly 'click.'

"Come on, let's go to the library to study," she said, motioning for Michael to leave the Common Room with her. She stepped into the corridor, tension rising in her chest.

"Potter has quite the mood swings, doesn't he?" Michael said, staring back into the room they had just left.

"Can we not talk about Potter?"

"Sure thing, uh, can I hold those books for you? A girl as delicate as you shouldn't be straining herself with heavy books." The cheesy smile had returned.

_Oh brother, this guy really is pathetic_, she thought, but allowed him to take her books for her.

* * *

"You're being pathetic," Sirius complained, flicking a bit of corn at James from across the table.

James picked the corn out of his hair, rolling his eyes. "I am _not_ pathetic, Padfoot."

Sirius barked a laugh, scooping another pile of corn onto his plate. "You are in denial, you're totally pathetic."

He glared at Sirius looking wary of the new mass of corn. "How am I pathetic?"

"Well, someone who wasn't pathetic wouldn't be writing their love-obsession's name with peas. Oh, by the way, the 'y' is a little off, just move it to the left a little." He leaned across the table to examine James' plate better. "Yes, definitely to the left. Just by like a pea or two."

"Shut it," James grunted, smashing his Lily-peas with his fork, shoving his plate aside.

"So…what is it this time? Did you and Lily shag but something came up?" Sirius joked, stuffing a spoonful of corn in his mouth, chewing loudly with his mouth open.

"No…she's on a date."

"On a date—who's the guy?"

"Michael Johnson. Hufflepuff. You know the guy?"

"Yeah, I know the guy. He's a total moron. Have you seen the guy try to pick up a girl, too? I don't know how he manages to do it. Although, rumor has it, any girl he's dated he's gotten a great sh—oooh…yeah, never mind," Sirius said, abruptly stopping to pick up whistling a choppy version of "Oh Susana!"

"Never mind! You can't 'never mind' me! He's gotten a great what?" James grabbed the front of Sirius's shirt, pulling him a ways over the table.

"Whoa! Whoa, chill, Prongs! Let me go and I'll tell you, you just have to promise me you won't try to kill me once I do," Sirius said, forcing James to loosen his grip on his shirt and allow him to return to his seat.

Sirius leaned back as he mumbled quietly, "He ummm…usually gets umm a good shag out of 'em." He winced throwing his hands over his face in preparation of what was to come.

Nothing came, however. He cautiously opened his eyes again to see James pale-faced, staring off blankly. Sirius waved a hand in front of James' eyes. "Mate, are you still alive?"

"A shag? You're—you're kidding…right? That moron? B-but how?"

"I don't know, I really couldn't tell you. It's one of those unsolved mysteries of the universe. Obviously he is not up to my standards with women…but he's not half bad."

"That's it…I'm going to the library," James announced, leaving the table in a hurry.

"The library? Wait! Prongs! We don't _go_ to the library. We just don't. It's not in our blood! Why would you need to go now?" Sirius left his seat, following James hastily trying to keep up.

"That's where they're on their date." James said simply, taking longer strides.

"Wait! You can't just break up their date; Lily will murder you on the spot!"

"I'm not going to break up the date; I'm going to spy on the date, just in case I need to break the kid's neck half way through it."

"And how are you going to accom—Oh. The invisibility cloak. Of course. Sometimes I can be as dense as you, Prongs."

"Oh gee, Padfoot thanks. Now are you coming or what?" James asked picking up his pace so that Sirius had to jog beside him.

"Of course I'm coming. I have to be there to stop you from doing something stupid that you'll regret. Really, it's for my own personal reasons because I don't want to hear you moping about it afterwards for weeks so this way it's a less painful process."

James elbowed Sirius in the side, glaring, but never faltered in his pace. He was on a mission.

* * *

"Lily? Hello? Are you listening to me?" Michael said as loud as he dared to, being in the library.

"Huh? What? Oh yes, of course, of course! What were we talking about again?" She shook her head, flipping to a random page in her History book as she did.

"Well we were talking about the homework. You know, on the Troll War of 1432, but you zoned out on me again. Is there something bothering you?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders, pulling her seat closer to his. "You know…if ever there's something wrong, I'm here if you need anything, especially if it's a shoulder to cry on." He patted his shoulder with his free hand, smiling at Lily. "I'm a great listener."

"Uh…I can see that," Lily lied. "You just send out an 'I'm-a-good-listener' type of aura about you. But really, I'm okay, I was just thinking."

"I like that about you, Lily," Michael said, scooting himself closer to Lily until their bodies were touching.

"You like what about me, exactly?"

"You're always thinking and everything. I'm always listening, and you're always thinking! We're the perfect match!"

"Yeah, sure, something like that," Lily replied, burying her face in her book.

He turned towards her, moving her chair dramatically, so she'd be forced to look at him. "Lily…" His voice trailed off dramatically, his face growing somber as he tried to peer deeply in Lily's eyes. "I don't think I've felt this way about anyone before. You're so beautiful and smart and everything I could have hoped for." She tried to look back down at the book, her cheeks beginning to flush red out of embarrassment for him.

He slapped his hand across her book, preventing her from using studying as an excuse not to look at him. She sighed deeply, forcing herself to look at Michael again. He placed a hand on the side of her cheek, rubbing her skin softly with his thumb. She had the disgusted feeling that every word and action coming out of Michael was religiously rehearsed and stolen almost word-for-word from an overly-sappy romantic movie.

* * *

While Lily attempted to keep a straight face that appeared to be interested in what her study-date was saying, James was hanging onto every word. He and Sirius were under the invisibility cloak, behind the nearest bookshelf to Lily and Michael. "Do you see that? What does he think he's doing? Oh, Lily will _never_ fall for a stupid line like that. Wait—would she?" James whispered desperately to Sirius, who was examining the books with a scared look on his face. In the fifteen minutes they had been in the library, they had spent five minutes finding a spot that they could hear everything that was going on, yet see everything as well. The other ten minutes had been spent with James whispering comments about every movement at their table. "Oh Prongs, pull yourself together already," Sirius whispered back, rolling his eyes, fully aware James would not notice, as they were both unable to see each other at the moment.

"Shut it, so I can hear." James pressed himself closer to the bookshelf. "…and everything I could have hoped for," rang in James' ears as it left Michael's mouth. His stomach lurched uncomfortably. "Bloody, hell he's going to try to kiss her!" James whispered frantically, searching the room for any distraction to prevent this from occurring.

"It's not your place. Don't try—" Sirius was cut mid-sentence due to the shock of being de-cloaked suddenly. He looked down at his body, shocked that he could again see himself. "What are you doing?!" Sirius whispered after James, noticing he was no longer with him by the bookshelf. He had a fairly good idea, however, of where exactly James had left to.

* * *

"Uh…oh, really? That's…um…very nice of you to say, Michael…really, but—"

"Stop!" Michael said dramatically. He moved his hand from her cheek, moving it to her lips to silence her. "I don't want to ruin this moment. You look so lovely, Lily darling."

She looked around, his hands still pressed to her lips, searching desperately for a way out. He leaned in closer, moving his hand from her lips to behind her head. She had no way out. It was coming. He parted his lips slightly, beginning to close his eyes as he approached. She gripped the sides of her chair tightly, bracing herself for what was to come.

**Whack!—**the book, where Michael's hand was still placed, was smashed down with a powerful force, squeezing his fingers and palm painfully. He shot out of his seat, stumbling onto the floor, looking at the book in horror. Lily, however startled, stayed put, her eyes fixed on the book. She opened the book which saved her and looked around suspiciously. _That could __**not**__have been a draft,_ she thought.

She looked back down at Michael who was nursing his hand pitifully. "Are you all right?" she asked, moving from her seat to crouch down by Michael.

"No, of course not—did you see what the demon book did?" His voice squeaked slightly. He raised his hurt hand to Lily to show what damage had been done. It did not look pretty, to say the least. His hand was red, and it appeared like his entire hand was throbbing. _Definitely, not a draft,_ she decided.

* * *

"Have you gone completely mad?" Sirius scorned as James returned to their hiding spot, throwing the invisibility cloak over him again.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything," James said calmly, a smile heard in his voice.

"Oh don't pretend to be all innocent with me."

"What? Did you _see_ me do anything? No. Therefore, I did nothing." James pulled a book from the bookshelf and tossed it to the floor. He peered through the crack the absent book provided, staring intently at Michael and Lily.

"Are you kidding? You mutilated his hand! What did you do to it to make it swell up to that size anyway?"

"I had to practically throw myself onto that damn book, and when that didn't work, I placed a swelling hex on his hand. He got off easy anyway, it barely did anything."

"You're delusional, mate," Sirius whispered, shaking his head disapprovingly.

* * *

"Maybe we should reschedule," Michael half-whimpered, cradling his injured hand as he stood back up.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds great," Lily said, swallowing hard, forcing a smile to her lips and what she really wanted to say back in her throat.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll walk you to your room and then head to the Hospital Wing."

* * *

"Come on, did you hear that! We have to follow them!" James whispered, feeling for Sirius under the cloak, and dragging him along with him, trailing behind Michael and Lily by a few steps.

"We're going to get caught!" Sirius hissed, as he was dragged by the collar of his shirt.

"Not if you keep quiet, we won't."

* * *

Michael and Lily reached the entrance to the Head's Common Room after a painfully slow walk. "Well, I'm sorry about your hand again," Lily said for the fourteenth time, looking around the corridor awkwardly.

"Don't you worry your pretty head about it. You know, it's just my hand that's injured…there's nothing wrong with my lips," Michael cooed, throwing her a smile that he considered kissable.

"Oh, heh, imagine that, huh? Well, I can see that. You've got no problem talking; you do that more than most people. It's quite a talent, really." She inched toward the wall, backing away from Michael's intense gaze.

He over-faked a laugh, approaching Lily again. She was fully against the wall now, pressing herself as tightly to it as she could manage. "I can do more with these lips than just talk," he said seductively, placing his good hand just above her shoulder on the wall, leaning over her body, caging her into the corner. There was no escape now.

* * *

"Stand still! Lily will murder you if she sees you trying to stop him!" Sirius whispered, grabbing hold of James, holding him back from sprinting to where Michael and Lily were posted against the wall. James continued to fight against Sirius' hold on him, however. "Listen, I'm only letting go of you if you promise not to run off and just listen to me," Sirius huffed, out of breath now, his strength quickly draining as James' endurance began to dwindle as well.

James became rigid, and warily Sirius loosened his grip around him. "You good now?" Sirius asked, straightening the invisibility cloak around them to ensure they were still unseen.

"Only if you assure me that you're still my best mate," James asked, in a manic voice.

"Uh…of course, you know I am, Prongs. But what's that got to do with—" James shoved Sirius roughly from underneath the invisibility cloak, whispering loudly "Stop him!"

"Hey! What is _wrong_ with you?!" Sirius shouted. He felt his cheeks burn as he realized that no body could see who his yelling was intended for, and the only two people in the corridor, Lily and Michael, were fully aware of his presence now.

"What in hell are you talking about, Sirius?" Lily said uncomfortably.

Sirius turned around slowly, facing Michael and Lily. He flashed his best smile. "I meant, what is wrong with you, Lils…not even saying hello to me?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him, staring at him like he was speaking a completely foreign language. "I'm, um, sorry. I didn't see you there. How _did_ you get there anyway? You weren't there a moment ago."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! Of course I was!" He forced a laugh out, hoping it sounded natural. He approached them, cautiously, feeling James' eyes on the back of his head. "C'mere and give old Sirius a great big hug!" he said, awkwardly nudging between Michael and Lily to hug her. Michael backed off instantly, obviously unhappy about another intrusion. He glared at Sirius, clearing his throat loudly. "Excuse me, Black, but me and Lily were in the middle of something," he growled.

"Yeah, I know, I got in the middle of it! You don't mind me borrowing her?" Sirius said, allowing Michael just enough time to open his mouth before Sirius continued on without allowing him to respond. "What a good guy! Thanks, Mikey—Ooh that hand doesn't look too good, you should go to the Hospital Wing."

"What a great idea," Michael said through gritted teeth. He took a deep breath, trying to retrieve composure again. "I'll see you again soon, I hope?" Michael said more charmingly toward Lily, ignoring Sirius as much as humanly possible.

She nodded her head once and smiled apologetically, secretly relieved. Michael left quickly, holding his hurt hand tenderly again.

"You can let go of me now, Sirius," Sirius informed, wiggling free from his grasp.

He dropped his hold, quickly. "Well, it's been good seeing you!" Sirius said, starting to move back down the corridor.

"Wait! What did you want?"

He winced like someone had just hit him in the gut. Turning back around to face Lily he forced his smile back onto his face. "What was that?"

"What did you want to see me for?" Lily asked, suspicion growing quickly.

"Oh! That? I just wanted to apologize for the other day and see if you were okay. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't, now would I?" he quickly lied.

"I'm just fine, even better if I didn't have to see James anymore though."

Sirius' smile faltered. _Maybe James didn't hear that?_ Sirius thought doubtfully before responding with, "He didn't mean to cause any harm, Lily."

"You have no idea what happened out in that forest, Sirius. He knew exactly what he was doing. He must have been waiting years to humiliate me like that, huh?" Lily felt her jaw tighten and her eyes begin to sting with anger again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tricking me like that—getting all of that out of me, just for laughs. He's pathetic…and I'm pathetic for falling for his act."

"You really have no idea what you're talking about. If you had any idea what goes through his mind, you would realize you couldn't be more wrong. I've never see James more passionate and crazy over anything like he is over _you_. You're right about one thing though, you're both pathetic. When will you two ever get it right?"

Lily straightened up, startled by Sirius' sudden reaction to her words. She meant to yell at him for being so rude and saying something like that to her, but she found she was frozen to the spot. "Bye Lily," Sirius said after a moment, finally leaving her. He walked through the spot where James had been standing before, realizing he had long since left.

Lily bit her lower lip tenderly, sliding against the wall slowly until she sat on the floor of the corridor. She leaned her head against the cold stone, looking up at the ceiling. She blinked once, a trail of tears running down her porcelain cheek.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Okay, so I just rushed to get this out. It's 2:30 in the morning over here, and it's blizzarding, which in turn cancelled school. This is fortunate for you readers, because it means you guys got this chapter! But I won't be very motivated to write again unless I get some reviews? So review, please! Also, sorry if there are more mistakes than usual in this chapter, I was rushing to get it out to you guys so I can sleep! 


End file.
